Survival on a Strange World
by The Multiversal Writer
Summary: Lost and confuse and a little scared. The students of RWBY ended up on a strange alien world with bizarre implants in their arms. They must survive to avoid all the dangers in this new world and they aren't the only ones. Others are here as well. Some good & some bad. Lets get to it!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey readers! Here is the first three chapters of my new story. I have been planning this for months where we have the known students of RWBY facing off against almost every single survival game right before the tournament. I hope you enjoy, and lets get to reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**

Lost. Confuse. A little scared. Something happen just before the Vytal Festival that caused many characters of Team RWBY to appear in a strange new world.

Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Team CRDL, Team SSSN, Team ABRN, Team BRNZ, Team NDGO, Penny Polendina, Ciel Soleil, Flynt Coal, and Neon Katt ended up here along with Oscar Pine, Amber, Melanie Malachite & her sister Miltiades, and even Zwei. Everyone gather together one night with a big bond fire in front of them while sitting on the ground while wearing their new clothes. Ruby Rose then step in front of the crowd to some sort of overview.

Ruby clears her throat before she speaks. She still has a bit of stage fright. "Okay. Let's review what has happened. It has been a week since we arrived here right on the month before the tournament starts. Everything started fine until everything went...uh..."

"Monotone?!" shouted Yang.

"Thank you, Yang. Monotone. Everything froze as if someone press the pause button. We ended up in some place with a large coastal cliff to the south and east." She pointed to her right. "And a large cliff to the west with a cave we are staying in." She pointed to her left with a large 57 foot wall and large cave entrance on it that stretches up to at least a mile. "Whatever this place is; it has three moons,-" she pointed at the large red moon, medium silver-colored moon, and the small white moon. "-giant reptile-like beasts and strange devices on our left arms called specimen implants." She showed the device on her arm.

"Don't forget the fact we appeared naked!" Bolin shouted.

Everyone got embarrassed when Bolin reminded them.

Ruby's face went red, but tries to continue. "Um...right... Moving on! As of right now, Team CFVY and Team SSSN are traveling north while Team CRDL are sailing south."

"We already know that!" Brawnz shouted in irritation.

Yang then turns around and shouts, "Hey, cool it! This is just a review of what is happening!"

"Whatever!"

Ruby clears her throat again. Trying to remain confident. "Anyway, they have been gone for three days now. So..." he tries to think of something. "Penny!"

Penny waves at Ruby.

"How are you feeling since that shark attack you two days ago?"

Penny stood up all cheery and speaks-up. "Right, my report is that I am doing fine now. My leg is no longer bleeding, but I have a scar." He extends her right leg and shows the scar. "That giant shark really did some damage, but I am doing fine. Just like any normal, meat person!"

There was a moment of silence before Nebula leans over to Dew and whispers, "Something is seriously wrong with her."

"I know, right?" Dew whispers.

Ruby started to panic and goes, "Uhhh, JAUNE!"

Jaune stood up immediately and stand at attention, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Can you tell us more about how to craft?"

"Right..." he is not happy to tell everyone about it as he slumps forward.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Jaune's Narration: " _I try to craft a stone sword by hand._ "

Jaune crafted a stone sword and raise it into the air while going, "Voila!" He says as if he is proud of himself for crafting a sword of stone and thatch bindings.

Jaune's Narration: " _But it did not go well._ "

A piece of the sword fell off and landed on his head. "OW!" he said until the piece landed on his foot. "OOOWWW!" Then he slips while the sword is tossed into the air which landed on him. "...ooowww..."

* * *

FLASHBACK ENDS

Everyone chuckle and giggle a bit after what Jaune went through. Pyrrha turned her head and covers her mouth. Trying not to laugh at Jaune's misfortune.

Ruby then turns to Amber. "So Amber, any of your memories come back yet?"

Amber stands up with the scar still on her face. "Not much, really. I still couldn't remember anything."

"Alright. Just take it easy."

Amber nodded before sitting down.

"So anyone at level 30 yet so we can get adobe? We need it for the next heatwave like what happened yesterday." Ruby asked everyone. So far, no one has made it that far.

Weiss than stands-up. "I have a question: What is the whole point of the leveling up? I mean think about it. It feels like we're in some sick game or something."

Everyone has been thinking about it for sometime, but are just as confuse as Weiss is. It is very strange. Who or what gave them all implants in a world like they are in right now?

"Schnee does have a point." Flynt then stands up. "I feel like we're in some twisted game or at a zoo for study."

Everyone agrees that this is messed up and wonders if there is some sinister purpose is going on.

Nebula then stands up, "We'll worry about that once we get better weapons. Guns and possibly lasers in case we did get snatched by aliens or something."

"I agree." Blake agrees with Nebula.

"Same here!" Yang raised her hand in agreement. Then everyone agrees with that. Its better to have weapons and be prepared in worse case scenario.

Then Ruby turns her attention towards Oscar. "So Oscar, how is the farm coming?"

Oscar then stands up, "Doing alright. Just made some medium crop plots and getting water from the stream. But judging by the growth rate of the crops, we should have some food within a week...I think." Then he started to lower his head deep into his shoulders. "Just need some more...poop."

Everyone got disgusted by that fact. But if they want to eat, they have to collect their own shit and shit from other animals in order to get the crops growing.

"Can't be helped." Ren says as he pointed out. "We need to in order to grow food and stay alive."

"Then who is gonna gather it all?" Nora asked. Everyone looked at her as if she just volunteered. "No." Nora says with great displeasure. "I am NOT doing it!"

"Too late," Yang says, "you volunteered."

"Dammit!" Nora stomped her left foot and nearly caused a quake.

Ruby then clears her throat again then clapped her hands. "Okay, next topic. The strange book pages we get when we tame one of the creatures in our implants."

"Can we get some sleep first!?" Octavia shouts with one hand close to her mouth. "It is late and we can do stuff tomorrow!"

"But-"

Yang grabbed Ruby's shoulder. "It's okay Ruby. We can finish tomorrow morning."

But from the darkness close to the direction of one of the coastal cliffs, they hear a bark coming right at them. It is Zwei!

"ZWEI!" Ruby runs up to Zwei and grabs him with her arms. She is excited to see her canine friend again as she twirls and cuddles. She then raises him up in the sky over her head. "What have you been doing? I was worried!"

Zwei barked before Ruby's implants started glowing and a burst of holograms of formulas, schematics, mathmatic equations and a bunch of other complicated stuff started to appear for a few seconds before fading. As a matter of fact, everyone's implants started to do the same at the same time.

"What just happened." Weiss asked. She and everyone is confused on what just happened.

Blake opens up her implant and shows a strange icon that has a crossed dagger and sickle (Life is Feudal). She opened it up and shows new items to craft along with structures and shows a skills list. "I think we learned something new."

"How is that possible?" May asked.

Zwei barked and looked at the direction close to the cliffs. There, they see a large warehouse that has been built. Everyone is stunned to see a structure that Zwei has built.

Melanie then starts to rant. "Okay one, how did he manage to build that without any thumbs? Two, when did he build this warehouse? And three, how is it possible for a dog to build a warehouse?!" She yelled during her last question.

Ruby then acts so proud. "Told ya' he is a smart dog!" Zwei made two happy barks.

"I can work with this." Ciel says as she approaches the warehouse. "Yeah. I can do inventory of all our resources with this. It is a lot roomier than a cave."

"That makes sense." Weiss says. "We need a place to store everything...and the cave won't give us much room."

While everyone is impressed that a dog, a CORGI managed to build such a thing; Ruby then talks to Penny in private.

"How are you feeling, Penny?" Ruby asked out of concern for her friend.

"I feel fine." Penny tries to ensure Ruby that everything is okay. "Although I do find it weird that I was bleeding."

"But how? I mean, you said that your a robot with a soul. Yet how is it possible for you to have flesh like everyone else?"

Penny shrugs her shoulders as she answer. "I don't know, Ruby. Guess that who or whatever is responsible for bringing us here gave me a meat body. Plus I kinda like it except the whole digested food coming out of my-"

Ruby quickly covered Penny's mouth with her hand. "That's good enough!" Her face is red from embarrassment for what Penny was about to say. "Please. Girls don't talk about that stuff." Then she removed her hand.

"Right. So since I am human, I have been thinking about something."

Ruby tilted her head. "Like what?"

"What do you think of Oscar?"

"...what?"

Penny then starts to get bashful. "Well, for some reason, I find him really cute. Especially those little freckles on his cheeks."

Ruby winced as she realizes that Penny is experiencing her first crush. "I..." she becomes hesitant. Unsure on what to say. "I...I don't know much about it but I wish you luck."

"Thank you." Penny smiles right before she goes to bed. "By the way." Penny talks to Ruby before heading to bed. "How do you think the others are doing?"

Then their implants started doing that weird pop-up again and this time they have three icons. One looks like a skull with some moss and ivy on it and an other one that looks like a raft. The last one shows what appears to be a life boat.

"I think they're doing fine." Ruby replies.

* * *

Sunrise appeared over the horizon of the ocean. The water glistens with the red, orange and yellow light of the morning. Traveling on the water's surface is a large, strange raft with a house boat and a wooden raft with a sail traveling in the serene blue & green. On the upper deck of this strange raft is Sky Lark who is on a chair made of planks and thatch while singing a tune.

"What do you do to a drunken sailor? What do you do to a drunken sailor? What do you do to a drunken sailor earli' in the morning? Way, hey, up she rises. Way hey-"

"You can stop now, Sky." Dove exits out of the house boat while still feeling a little tired.

"Trying to stay awake after that shark attack." Sky responded with a spear in his hand.

"Not to mention those cannibals we encountered on that island." Russel starts to join in on the conversation after stepping out of the house boat.

"Yet we managed to make this sweet raft." says Sky.

" **WOULD YOU SHUT UP!** " Cardin yells at his teammates inside the house boat. "Trying to sleep!"

"Its morning man." Russel says as he turn his head towards his team leader.

"Although I do want to know more on how these implants work." Dove looks at his implant after some experiences they had last night. "I mean we had a bunch of stuff loaded into our implants when we found that book in the plane crash on that island and the time before that."

"And do nerd stuff?" Russel says in a joking manner. "Good luck, nerd."

"Oh come on! This is serious!" Then he turn to face Sky. "What do you think, Sky?" But Sky wasn't there on his chair. "Hey, where did he go?"

Sky jumped out of the water with three types of fish on his spear that scared the other two. The fish he caught are a frontosa, an archerfish, and a pilchard.

"Got breakfast for three of us." Sky says as he gets on the house boat. "One of us may have to eat a coconut."

Dove glares his eyes to his left. "I think I rather eat the nasty air plane food with a chocolate bar."

"Fine, I'm getting up!" Cardin is a little pissed. "It is hard to get some rest after being chased by cannibals, sharks, and shit!"

"Alright cranky pants, alright." Sky says as he prepares to cook the fish. But then he noticed something big that the raft is headed towards. "What the blazes is that?"

Everyone then looked at the giant metallic structure that has fires spewing out of it. But it wasn't a structure. It is a spaceship.

"What the hell is that thing?" Cardin says as he peeks out through the window.

"It looks like a crashed spaceship." Dove pointed out.

"How long has that been there? And where did it come from?" Russel questioned. That is until he sees something a little closer. "What is THAT?" he pointed.

Team CRDL then see what appears to be a metallic dome with a red number five on it and orange floaters underneath.

That is when Cardin says, "Let's take a look."

They row their large raft towards the edge of the strange dome and climb on the yellow ladder. Sky managed to open the hatch and takes a peek inside.

"See anything?" Russel asked.

Sky sees the interior and notices that the inside has two chairs, fire extinguishers, some strange wall devices, and a first aid kit. But then he sees something on what appears to be a screen.

"It says...Standard 2-Berth Emergency Lifepod 5. Guess this is some sort of escape pod."

"See anything else?" Cardin asks.

"Let me check the storage boxes real quick." Sky then pulls his head out and jumps right in. He kneels down to the closes storage box and sees an All-Environment Protection Suit. Four of them in fact. "Hey! Found some diving suits!" Then their implants started glowing again like what happened before. "Sweet!"

"Let us in!" Russel then starts jumping in along with Dove and Cardin.

"Way to go, Sky!" Cardin praises his teammate. "Let's put them on!"

They all put on their new diving suits along with air tanks and took four scanners and items that were in the storage boxes. Dove took what appears to be a scroll to him but it is actually a PDA.

"Now who wants to go check out that ship?" Cardin says with excitement in his tone.

"YEAH!" the three went.

Then Dove takes a look outside and notices the raft has drifted closer to the ship. "Ah, crap!" he says, "The raft drifted."

"Then let's get it back." Sky says as he peeks his head out. Then Cardin and Russel started poking their heads out.

But the raft has gotten so close to the ship, a large sea monster with four red and black claws close to the mouth and an eel-like green body with a red pattern on its back jumps up and destroys the raft. It jumped up high with half the raft in its massive red claws and crushed it. The rest of the raft gets crushed when the creature comes back down that cause it to sink. The four now have frightened looks on their faces as they slowly look at each other.

Cue the screams in three...two...one..." **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** "

* * *

 **/: Processing...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Progression of Project PHOENIX = 0.3% Completed**

 **/: Progression of Project ARES = Phase 1 Complete**

Commence with Phase 2?

 **/:Processing...**

 **...**

 **Negative**

Comply, why?

 **/:ADMIN ordered that Phase 2 will commence once Project PHOENIX is at 90%**

 **Further instructions on standby. Affirmative?**

Understood. Standing by. Continue to monitor Project PHOENIX.

 **/: Affirmative**

 **Continue monitoring progression of Project PHOENIX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

Let's turn back time to when the sunrises in another location. In the wide open fields filled with overgrown grass with a few acacia trees growing, there is a tent and a yurt where Team CFVY are at. Coco steps out of the yurt as she stretches and yawns while wearing cloth pants and shirt as pajamas.

"Good morning." Fox says as he cooks breakfast in a campfire.

"Good morning, Fox." she says in a weak tone, still waking up. Coco then approaches Fox. "What are you cooking?"

"Meat." Fox replies. "Yatsu is getting some more berries and some veggies."

Coco then sits down across from Fox. "I see."

"So how was that yurt we got from that glowing beacon thing?"

"Spacious." she now sounds more awake. "I kinda like it. Oh and by the way, did you notice the strange things that happened with our implants? The whole popping up and speedy math crap?"

"Yeah." Fox then leans back. "It was weird, but we got some new stuff we can use."

Then their implants started glowing again and does the whole thing Coco was talking about.

"Aaaannd looks like we got more." Fox says as he looked at his implant.

Then Velvet exits out of the yurt. "Morning!" she sounded all chipper and fully awake. "Hey, did you guys get that glowing thing again?"

"Sure did!" Coco says to Velvet with one hand close to her mouth.

Velvet then walks over to the three horses, correction, Equus that they used for travel with one of them being a unicorn. That is Velvet's unicorn named Peter. Velvet gives it a carrot while snuggling him.

"How are you my lovely Peter?" she says with such delight in her voice along with hearts coming out from behind her. "Who's a good unicorn? Who's a good unicorn? Who's a good unicorn? You are! Yes you are!"

Coco and Fox looked at her with large sweat drops on the back of their heads.

Then Coco looks back at Fox, "By the way, is the meat done?"

"Let me check." Fox then looks back at the campfire along with his implant. "Yup, the first three are ready!"

"Good." Coco nodded. Then she looks back at Velvet and yells, "Hey Velvet! Breakfast is ready!"

Then Velvet looks back at her teammates. "Good, I'm starving!"

The three members started to eat the cooked meat, some berries, and some cashews they found before setting up camp.

"By the way..." Velvet then looks around, "Where is Yatsu?"

Fox then replies, "He should be back by now."

Then everyone hears galloping coming from the north as they look behind the yurt. It is Yatsuhashi in hide armor on his Equus yet he looks like he has something to tell them.

"What's up?" Coco stands up.

"There is something over the hills! Something big!" Yatsuhashi says with all seriousness.

"Like what." Fox then gets on his feet.

"Best if I show you."

Everyone then pack everything up with Coco wearing what appears to be Desert Armor but without the hat and goggles. Everyone else is wearing hide armor while also equipped with spears and stone hatchets for worse case scenario. They pack everything up in their implants and ready to set out. They galloped north over the hills for an hour until they come across something far ahead just a few miles. What they see is something they weren't expecting.

"What the hell is that?" Fox went.

What they see is two towers with lights going high in the air yet around them are strange metallic wrecks that are in pretty bad shape and are having plants growing on them.

"I don't know." Yatsuhashi responded. "But I found this when I was looking for food."

"Let's have a closer look." Coco declared. "Maybe we can find something useful."

"Maybe people." Velvet says. "I hope we can find out what is going on." She is unsure and a bit nervous on what type of people they would find. Assuming there are people here at all.

Coco then rides her Equus into the strange place with her teammates behind her until they get a closer look at the ruined place. When they get closer, they realize that the metal structures were spaceships. The place is eerily quiet like a graveyard until Velvet broke the silence.

"What is this place?" she asked as she looks around at such an eerie place.

"It looks similar to a boneyard of old airships from some of the old pictures I saw for Mr. Oobleck's class. But much bigger." Coco responded.

"I sense the presence of death in this place." Yatsuhashi says as he feels an unpleasant feeling all around him.

"Well judging by all the foliage and rust of this place," Fox says out loud, "I say this place has been around for a hundred years."

Coco then pulls the reigns of her Equus as she sees something to her left in a hole in one of the ships. "Let's check that out."

She gets off and sees what is inside the ship. The rest of her team followed after in the clearing they are in. Coco seems to have entered in what is best described as a cargo hull. Boxes and crates scattered all over the floor with a few weapons scattered about.

"Hello there." Fox says as he picks up a MA5C Assault Rifle. Then looks at his implant again to see if anything different happened. "Strange." then turns to face his team. "Nothings happening."

"Maybe these things..." Velvet tries to come up with a good answer. "I don't have a clue. This place is messed up."

Yatsuhashi then points over at something. "Over there." He is pointing at something that looks like a terminal.

They went over to see what is on the terminal that has a picture of a hawk on top of what appears to be a planet with lettering that says: _UNSC United Nations Space Corps._

"What is United Nations Space Corps.?" Yatsu asked.

"Don't know." Coco shrugs. "But lets find out." Coco then types in to see what happened. She types until she found something. It looks like a play button icon. She clicks to see what is on it.

It is a recording: _*sirens blaring, people screaming*_

Male voice: _"This is the captain! All hands, brace for impact! We are crash landing on an unknown planet! All non-essential personnel, please head towards the_ _nearest-"_

* _static comes after, then the sound of gunfire comes later_ *

Militant man's voice: _"Jenkins! Take cover!"_

 _*sound of an explosion*_

Jenkins (in a panic): _"What do we do sarge!?"_

Sarge: _"Keep on firing! The Covies and us are in the same position!"_

Third soldier: _"Just who the fuck are they?!"_

Sarge: _"Don't know! Don't care! Just shoot these fucking bastards!"  
_

 _*loud sound of footprints approaching*_

Sarge: _"What's your status?!"_

Strange grunting voice: _"Most of our forces have been wiped out! They took control of our ship!"_

Whinny, child-like voice: _"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"_

 _*sound of someone being smack*  
_

Grunting voice: _"Get back in the fight, you grunts!"  
_

 _*sound of someone's head getting shot and exploded*_

Whinny voice: (scared out of his mind) _"WE'RE FUCKED! WE'RE FU-"_ (got shot in the head)

Third soldier: (scared yet keeps firing) _"OH FUCK!"_

Jenkins: _"JUST STAY CALM AND-"_ (got shot in the head)

Sarge: _"JENKINS!"_ (static comes after)

End of recording.

"Yikes." Fox says after hearing the recording. "Just what the hell did we stumble upon."

"Don't know." Coco replies. "But lets see the manifest of this ship." Coco typed to see what type of cargo they can find on the derelict. "Let's see here. According to this, half the ship is missing. So we only gonna get more or less than half of the cargo. The manifest says something about having eight M313 Heavy Recovery Vehicle Behemoth-class Troop Transport aka Elephants. But only four are here."

"What exactly are those?" Velvet lean closer to the screen.

Yatsu then points behind them. "Maybe those."

The other three turn around and see four large vehicles that were behind some of the crates.

"How the fuck did we miss those?" Fox says as he takes in by the size of the vehicles.

"Don't know." Coco then starts to smile. "But I think we found a way to get this shit back home."

Team CFVY then starts to get the vehicles out and start scavenging anything they can find. While doing so, some of the stuff they did pick-up did cause their implants to act weird again. While it did again when they weren't doing anything.

While loading a few crates into the first elephant, Yatsu asked while he looked at his implant: "What was that?"

"Guess Team SSSN must have found something." Velvet responded as she finds a bunch of MREs.

"What makes you say that?" Fox asked.

Velvet then stands proudly. "Woman's intuition."

Fox started laughing. Velvet started to pout at Fox. Yatsu just shake his head and smiles as he continues to load the first elephant.

"Hey guys!" Coco shouted from a distance. "I found something!"

Everyone stops what they were doing and ran off to where Coco is. As they approach, they see her with strange green glowing objects.

"What are those?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Don't know." Coco responds. "But I think we can use them for decorations."

Fox scoffs. "Let me see those." Fox then approaches one of them. "There must be a reason for all these thiIII-" He slips on something and falls through one of the green things and ended up out through the other while covered in some black substance. "OOOOWWW!" he screams out in pain. "THAT! FUCKING! HURTS! FUCK!" Then he looks at himself, "What the fuck is this black stuff?!"

When they realize they found teleporters, they took the ones that only goes two ways and try to figure out how to turn them on and off.

It is now the afternoon and they loaded up three of the four elephants.

Yatsu places one last crate. "Alright, all set." he says as he claps his hands.

"Whew." Fox went as he wiped his forehead with his left arm. "Almost finished."

Velvet is carrying another crate as she approach, "We found a lot of stuff. Even found that fabricator thing that still works at the satellite wreckage."

"INCOOOOOMMMMMIIIIIINNNNNNG!" Coco screamed out as she comes in driving on a Covenant ghost by jumping over a ramp above the

"WHOA!" Fox says in surprise, "Where did you get that!? I want one!"

"You like it?" she stopped some feet away from her team and the elephants. "I found it in one of the alien ship." Then she looks down at the controls. "What does this do?" She pressed something and the thing went zooming by fast by hitting the turbo. Coco jumped off as the ghost just zooms by.

It went up a ramp while in turbo, as it jumps up and hits some fusion cores. The explosion causes a piece of another ship to fall right down on the Equus below it. Which caused their deaths. Including Velvet's unicorn.

Velvet dropped the crate in horror before dropping to her knees and start crying. Coco runs up to Velvet and does her best to apologize and comforts her.

Yatsu and Fox are standing next to each other with Fox going, "Wow. Guess we can load up the other elephant with more supplies, right?"

Yatsu the replies, " 'fraid so."

"But there is one thing that is always on my mind." Fox says as he looks at the ship. "Where is the other half?"

* * *

Black. That is all this person sees as he groans. What comes next is blurry visions of light. Then this person's vision goes in and out until he can see clearly.

"Oh god." he says. "Where am I?"

He looks around the room and sees what appears to be a bunch of collapsed metal walls to reveal brown rocks and dirt.

"What is this place?" Then he starts to remember. "Lets see. Last thing I remember was Wash and I were up against the Meta. I went inside the Meta's head to stop him. Then the emp went off. Then nothing." Then he tries to move his body. "Wait, where are my arms?" Then he turns around and sees a cracked mirror and is revealed that he isn't a person. But a floating metallic eyeball thingy.

"The fuck?" he says with a more raised voice. "Is that me?" he moves a little closer to the mirror. "Is this what I look like in the afterlife? Wait a minute." Then starts to look around. "Which afterlife am I in?"

Then a person in full armor, Mark 5 MJOLNIR armor to be exact, walks down the hall and notices the floating object. "Church?" he says with a voice that makes him sound like a dumbass. "Is that you?"

"Wait, Caboose?" After seeing his 'friend', he starts screaming, "OH FUCK! **I'M IN HEEEELLLL!** "

* * *

 **/: Project PHOENIX Progression = 0.3%**

 **Continue Monitoring**

Status

 **/: Entity known as Church/Alpha has appeared at Sector 56-21 aka Crash Site Bravo**

 **Other entities will appear within: 00:21:45**

Name of other entities?

 **/: Processing...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Cannot comply. Identity of these entities are under classified by order of ADMIN.**

Very well. Initiate Sunbeam scenario at Sector 14-87.

 **/:Processing...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Affirmative. Commencing Sunbeam Scenario within 6:01:00.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

Where we last left off...

Caboose is excited to see Church (Alpha) again and so, "I am so happy to see you! AND YOU ARE IN A NEW BODY! WE CAN BUILD FORTS TOGETHER, MAKE OUR OWN BASES, -"

Church then tries to fly away while screaming, " **GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!** " He is flying so fast, he ended up hitting someone in red Mark 6 armor that was walking down the hallway.

"Ow!" the red armored man says with a southern accent. He is knocked to the ground as he dropped his shotgun. He rubbed his helmet and says, "What in Sam's Hell was that?!" The man looks around until he noticed the round object on the floor. "Oh it's one of you guys." the man gets back up with the monitor looked at him.

"Sarge?!" Church says with such shock. "I really am in hell!"

"What the-?" Sarge is surprised to hear a familiar voice. "What the blazes are you doing in one of those monitor bodies? And why do you think you're in hell? Did something went wrong with your transfer?"

"THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Church immediately get up at eye level to Sarge.

Then Carolina comes in the picture. "What the fuck is going on?!" she says with anger. "How am I supposed to get any training done without all the rack-" Carolina stops as she notices the monitor.

"Carolina?!" Church is once again shocked to see another familiar face. "But...You're supposed to be dead!"

The a light blue hologram of a soldier holding a sniper rifle appears and goes, "You'd be surprise."

Church/Alpha notices the hologram. "The fuck! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? HOW CAN THAT BE ME WHEN- OWWW!" An electrical shock short circuit Church/Alpha and falls to the ground with all the lights of his little body gone black.

"CHURCH!" Caboose comes down the messed hall running. "WAIT FOR ME!" Then he stops as he notices Sarge, Carolina, and Church/Epsilon. "Oh hey! Church! How did you get from your new body and back inside Carolina."

Then Tucker appears from nowhere and says, "I wouldn't mind getting inside her again. Bow-chika-" Carolina fired a shot from her pistol which Tucker ducked. Tucker then gets back up and goes, "Whoa! Okay! Never mind!"

The lights on the monitor body flicker back to life with a distorted groan. Then Church/Alpha gets back up. "Ow." he sounds like he has calmed down. "Okay. I need to know what the fuck is going on."

* * *

While Caboose, Carolina, Epsilon/Church, and Sarge try to explain everything while Tucker runs away from Carolina; they walked down a hall to reveal an opening in what appears to be a side of a mountain. There, they see that they're in a large valley with snow-covered peaks, wrecked starships, and a large lake in the distance. They see everyone at work at making the place as homey as possible. Although, there is more than just the characters of Red vs. Blue down there. Back to their conversation, they talk a lot about what happened from the events after Church's death to season 15. Including some of the weird bits that took place between season 13 and season 15. ( **Season 14 doesn't count story wise!** )

"So let me get this straight." Alpha then tries to make sense out of the whole ordeal. Then looks at the hologram of Epsilon. "You mean to tell me that this little guy here has taken my place?"

"Welllll..." Carolina tries to explain, "I couldn't say that."

Then Sarge says, "The little rascal helped us out in a lot of situations."

Caboose is still a little confused. "I'm sorry but I thought computers are supposed to be super smart, able to know everything we just did, and many other...confusing parts that everyone knows and is really easy to figure out."

Everyone looked at Caboose for a moment then gets back on topic.

"Anyway," Alpha continues while looking back at the others, "I would like to know how long you guys have been here."

Caboose then says, "Two weeks since we got here and have these strange devices on our arms that lets us build and craft things easier."

"Wow, Caboose." Alpha says with some amazement. "There must have been something-"

"Wait for it." Epsilon interrupts.

"Which I believe that we were supposed to be part of some surprise party."

"Yup," Epsilons suspicions were confirmed, "there it is."

Then there was a loud explosion out the opening with three people running out screaming. We have one in orange (Grif), one in pink (Donut), and one in maroon (Simmons) and this is how it went.

Simmons: *screaming for his life while running* "RUUUUUNNN!"

Donut: *running while screaming in a girly voice* "I'M TOO YOUNG!"

Grif: *running while screaming* "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Smoke is seen where they came from along with a bunch of crates being thrown at them.

"The hell is going on?" Alpha asked as they witness what is happening.

Everyone in the area cleared out but someone in aqua armor comes up to them.

"The fuck is going on?" he asked as the three stopped.

Grif goes, "She's back, dude!" He then drops his weapon and place his hands on his crotch. "I don't want to get hit in the balls again!"

"The bitch is back!" Donut shouts. "And she's more pissed off than usual!"

Tucker looks at them all and starts to puzzle things together. "Wait a minute. You don't mean-" BAM!

They all look at the direction where the loud bam noise was coming from. They see someone in black armor who is cracking her knuckles and neck. "Okay then." she says as she looks at the four. "Who's first?"

Tucker dropped his battle rifle and says, "Oh shit. Not her again." he groaned on that last part.

Tex is back and is meaner than ever. She then charges right at the four as they try to escape, but she punches all four of them in a row. Then she grabs Tucker by the legs, swings him around, and tosses him into a wall. Grif tries to play dead, but Tex grab his left leg as she swings him onto Simmons who tried to get away. Then rapidly bashes Grif into Donut along with Simmons like a game of whack a mole.

Up on a cliff, the Red Team known as FH57 with a few aliens are watching the four members of the Reds & Blues having their asses kicked.

Santos then says as he watches, "Isn't that the Reds & Blues, or Blue in this case, getting kicked."

"Yeah." replied Colonel Turf.

Then Santos goes, "As long as they don't fuck with my wine bar, this is entertaining."

Then Morgan injects, "Does anyone ever wonder how we got here? Last thing I remember was Cherry blowing us up after she misheard what we said."

"Yeah." Sue agrees. "I have been wondering about that. But let's watch the fight. Ten bucks on the black one."

Tex then throws Grif onto the ground as she is about ready to punch him in the nuts.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Grif screamed. SMACK! "OW!"

Tex then sees Simmons and charges at him with him saying, "No no no nonononono!" Then gets punched in the face. "OH SHIT!" and went flying right into a boulder.

"HEY BITCH!" says Donut at a distance. He readies a rocket launcher then goes, "Take this you dirty whore! Eat my giant-" He accidentally fires a round before finishing his innuendo. "Fuck."

Tex manages to grab the rocket and throws it right back at Donut.

"OH SHIT!" Donut screamed as he jumps aside and behind him is a little shack with red graffiti that says 'Santos Wines'. Yeah, that blew up with all the wine inside.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Santos screamed at the top of his lungs. His precious wine bar got destroyed. "That's it!" Santos is extremely angry as he turns to Peake. "Peake, get your alien cult together! We are on a bitch hunt!"

"Don't you mean witch?" Sue said jokingly

"Witch, bitch, all the same to me!"

Peake round up the aliens that worship him and head down there.

Tex is beating Donut's ass as she slams him into the ground. Tucker then tries to use his sword going "SWISH!" but she dodges. Then Tucker tries to go for a "SWOOSH!" but Tex dodge that as well. "STAB!" Tucker tries to thrust his sword (don't think of it as a dirty thing). But Tex grabs Tucker's arm and knees him in the crotch, "OOOOOWWW!" Then she took Tucker's arm and toss him to Simmons who was trying to use a railgun. But it mis-fired and hits some of the debris. Tucker is now unconscious.

Tex then picks up a pistol right before Donut throws a plasma grenade that sticks to it.

"Three points!" Donut shouts. "How's that you big black bitch?!"

"That's racist!" Simmons yelled.

Tex then throws the pistol with the grenade still on it at Donut. Donut does a girly scream and runs before the pistol exploded.

"HOLD! IT! **RIGHT! THERE!** " says the voice behind Tex.

She turned around and see Santos, Peake, and the aliens ready to fire on her.

Santos then screams out, "YOU DESTROYED MY WINE BAR! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Then a teal alien showed up and goes, "BLAAARRGGHH!"  
 **Translation:** "FAAATHEER!"

It is Junior who joins the battle. "Honk honk blargh blargh honk, wart honk blargh!"  
 **Translation:** "You hurt my father, prepare to die!"

Junior then takes Tucker's sword and ready to attack. But the others started shooting at her. Tex dodges every single plasma fire shot and gets closer to the point where she just bulldoze everyone in her path in slow motion. She then proceeds to grab Peake's throat with the aliens scream out, "PEAKE!" Then she tosses him right at four or five aliens that get knocked down. Junior then charges right at Tex with the sword, but ends up tripping on one of the other aliens and gets smacked in the face by Tex's fist. She continues to beat down the aliens left and right for a good three minutes until Church/Alpha finally comes down.

"TEX!" Alpha shouts.

Tex looks up at the sky and sees Church slowly approaching her.

He got down to eye level and says, "Tex, its me! Its Church!"

After a brief moment of silence, Tex grabs Church and starts beating Junior with it.

Church keeps on saying, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" along with Junior everytime she beats Junior with it.

Then Church/Alpha goes, "That's it! I'm coming inside, Tex!"

Tucker, still unconscious, says "Bow-chika-bow-ow."

So Church/Alpha got inside Tex's head which causes her to let go of the two and drops down.

Everyone is still in pain as they try to get up.

"ANYONE NEED A MEDIC?!" That was Doc shouting.

Carolina and Epsilon Church approach the unconscious Tex.

"Think he'll be alright?" Carolina asked.

"Well he IS the Alpha." Epsilon stated. "But I think I should go inside to help."

"You do that."

Epsilon went inside Tex in order to assist Alpha.

Grif tries to get up yet waddles with both his hands on his crotch. Simmons then gets up with aches all over this body.

"Hey, Simmons?" Grif starts a conversation with Simmons.

"Yeah, Grif."

"Why can't we ever get a break from Church or Tex?"

"I've been wondering that myself."

"Do you think anyone, assuming there are any, may have similar problems?"

"I don't know Grif. I just don't know."

* * *

"RRRUUUUUUUNNNN!" That is Sun screaming.

We turn back in time to focus on Team SSSN that are in some wasteland area with lots of dead grass, weeds, and a few trees. The reason why they're running is because a giant, bipedal reptile with large horns and gigantic claws started killing the Equuses they used to ride. The monster slice and dice them up into meaty pieces and gobble them up.

Team SSSN are still running for their lives with Sage going, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

Then Scarlet went, "I DON'T KNOW! JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

And Neptune screams like a little girl.

* * *

 **/: Processing...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **New entities have arrived at Sector 56-21 aka Crash Site Bravo.**

 **/: Warning: Operation CLEAN-UP is incomplete.**

Comply

 **/: 0.5% of remaining projects still remain. Recommend completing operation.**

 **Processing...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Operation CLEAN-UP canceled. Continuing Project ARES and Project PHOENIX on schedule.**

On who's orders?

 **/: ADMIN**

Very well. Continue monitoring.

 **/: Affirmative**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy these first three chapters of my new story. If you guys have any questions, please leave them in the reviews. Also, I will add a little bit of realism to the series so the whole thing won't be like a video game. Love ya' guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

Where we left off from last time, Team SSSN are running for their lives as their Equus' get chopped up and devoured by a large bipedal reptile with super long claws in what appears to be a wasteland with dried weeds and dead trees. The four ran for their lives over the hills with them screaming along with wearing hide armor.

"RUUUUNNN!" Sun screams.

Sage then shouts, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

Then Scarlet answers, "I DON'T KNOW! JUST KEEP GOING!"

Neptune then lets out a girly scream.

Team SSSN ran as fast as they can over the hills while the monster gulps down its breakfast. They ran and ran until they are far enough that it won't reach them. Yet the monster is too busy eating its meal and only see Team SSSN as a tiny snack so it continues to eat the prehistoric horses. The team finally stop close to the top of some hill and catch their breath.

Sage then says between pants with his hands on his knees, "What the *pant, pant* hell *pant* was that thing?"

Neptune lies on the ground and goes, "You're the animal expert. *pant, pant* You tell me."

Sage then looks at Neptune, "First off, I only know animals back on Remnant. Second, I have never seen creatures like the ones here."

Sun then says, "Alright enough!" He starts to stand between the two, "Look, we're on some alien planet with animals we can't identify!" Scarlet looks at something at the top of the hill while Sun continues to talk. "We may not know much about this place, but we should prepare for anything!"

Neptune then gets back up, "Even if most of our stuff is inside the belly of that thing right now?"

"Then we just craft new stuff!"

Scarlet then interrupts as he points at the top of the hill, "Uh, guys. What is that?"

Everyone then look at the top of the hill and see what appears to be a gazelle, but has two heads with an extra set of hooves between the neck.

"Is that a gazelle?" Sun asked.

Sage tilts his head and scratches the back of his head, "It looks like it, but why does it have two heads?"

The gazelle turns around and runs off over the hill. The team went after it with Neptune armed with a bow and arrow along with Sun. But when they make it over the hill, they get to see something unexpected on an alien planet: An Amusement Park.

"The hell?" the four say in unison.

What they see is a mountain with a giant soda bottle on it with what appears to be some sort of town. Next to it is some sort of futuristic park with a large tower in the center of it. Behind it is some rocky park with a wild west theme and a broken down rollercoaster. On the right side of the mountain, there appears to be some sort of castle with a town that have giant pieces of candy and ice cream cones. Behind the mountain appears to be a zoo of some kind with another broken down rollercoaster. But there is some sort of factory between the zoo and the castle with giant bottles sticking out.

Scarlet then asks, "Why is there an amusement park on an alien planet?"

Sun tries to find the answer, "Maybe the aliens love to have fun like we do?"

Neptune takes a good look at it, "Then why does it look like its abandon?"

Sage starts to think about it. "Maybe this place was transported here like us."

Neptune then scratches his head with his right finger, "Do you think so? But why would they be interested in a dump like this?"

Sun then puts his bow away and start walking, "Lets check it out."

They walk their way down the hill and close to what appears to be a run-down trailer on stilts.

"Hello!?" Sage yells with his hands cupped close to his mouth. "Anyone home!?"

There is no answer. The place is empty with no soul in sight. So they all head inside to see what can they find that might help. Inside, they see shelves filled with certain materials, a locked crate which they are unable to open, a single bed, and a cooking stove. Scarlet sees a blue book with the title _The Official Nuka-World Recipe Book_. The guy picked it up and before they know it, their implants start to go crazy again.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Neptune got freaked out.

Sun looks at his teammates, "Who touched something?!"

"My bad!" Scarlet answered as he turns to face his team leader. "I found a book on the shelf and got curious!" He is nervous as of what happened.

Everyone then check their implants and see they have new stuff added. They also got something completely different from some of the other skills, which are perks. This is entirely new to them and some of the others that just received the new update.

"Okay, this is new." Sun says as he looks at the perks and something called S.P.E.C.I.A.L. They look at their levels and see that they have points for their perks with an extra 28 points for the top row of this strange perks chart with little pictures. The team try to figure out what some of the stuff is.

Neptune looks at one with a vault boy in a radiation suit going into a radioactive barrel and asks, "What is radiation?"

"Don't know." Sage replies. "Yet it does say that some of these perks will make us resilient towards it. So I guess it must be harmful."

Sun looks under the bed and finds something, "Hey guys! I found some maps!"

Everyone put away what they were doing and check out the maps Sun found. One is the official map of Nuka-World that shows all the rides and amusements. The other looks like a hand-drawn map of the area with one particular location circled in red. The four boys looked at them after laying them on the bed and try to get their bearings.

Sun then points out on the hand-drawn map at their location, "Where right here." Then moves his finger towards the red circle, "But we need to head here. It says Nuka-World Red Rocket Station."

"Might be some fuel station or something." Sage makes an opinion.

"But let's check out what this Nuka-World place is." Neptune suggest as they all look at the official park map. "Okay, in front of the trailer is the Nuka-Town USA."

"What does USA stand for?" Scarlet asked.

"Don't know. But maybe we can find answers somewhere."

Sun then points out Dry Rock Gulch, "Maybe we can head there later!" he says with excitement. "It reminds me of some towns in Vacuo!"

Then Scarlet points out the Galactic Zone, "But I think we should head there. Judging by the place, there could be some high-tec devices that could help."

"But what if they're props?" Neptune asked.

"I think the whole 'seeing is believing' philosophy should apply."

Then Sun looked back at the hand-drawn map, "I think we should find out what that Red Rocket Station is. Must be important if it is circled."

"Good point." Sage agrees.

"Alright, lets head out!" Sun then grabs the maps and start to head towards the station.

Along the way, they get to see a few more two-headed gazelles and two-headed water buffaloes. But on the way over, they come across something that block their path so they have no choice but to go through Nuka-Town USA. Yet when they approach the entrance of this part of the park, they are greeted by music that goes something like this:

" _What if there's a place with all the zip of Nuka-Cola?_

 _Wouldn't that be the most cheer-cheer-cheerist place in all the world.  
_

 _Where the river's made of Quantum and the mountain top are fizz._

 _With fun and games and rides for all the mom and pops and kids._

 _Well it turns out there's_ *static* _with all the_ *static and breaks down*"

"Aw, man!" Sun says with disappointment as he kicks a plastic cup. "I was starting to enjoy that song!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." says Neptune as he looks at the decor. "This place has bandits written all over it judging by the dead bodies on spikes and cages."

He is right. The place smells of bandit territory all over. Everyone then draw their weapons as they prepare for what appears to be an ambush situation. Neptune and Sun prepare their bows and arrows while Sage and Scarlet prepare their stone swords. Team SSSN approach slowly as they get closer through the main gate. All four of them are on edge as they start to go to the right of some circular structure with a sign that says _Nuka-Town Market_ painted in white with an arrow.

So far, the place seems empty like it had became a ghost town. The dreary silence is putting them on edge as they pass by the bumper car rides and tip-toe through. They keep on doing so while keeping quiet, but there doesn't seem to be anything at all. Once they made their way through and found a street, they start to breath easy.

"Where to now?" Sage asked.

Sun pulls out the hand-drawn map and check to see where they are. "Okay, we went through the side entrance here." he pointed on the map. "All we have to do is follow this street pass Kiddie Kingdom and The World of Refreshment and we'll reach our destination." But on the road, Sun starts to hear a strange sound. "Does anyone hear buzzing?"

Everyone stopped and listen until they actually hear the buzzing.

"I hear it." Neptune proclaimed.

"But where is that coming from?" Scarlet asked.

Then the four find out that the buzzing was coming from the direction of Kiddie Kingdom and see something like a giant scorpion-fly coming their way. It is large with a sickly green color with a tinge of yellow. The team got their weapons out and prepare for battle!

"Is that a scorpion-fly?!" Sun says as he prepares his bow.

Sage prepares his stone sword, "Looks like it, but I have never seen any that big! How is that possible?!"

Scarlet prepares his stone sword, "We'll find out later! Let's just kill this thing!"

Neptune and Sun fire their arrows at the creature, but it was so fast that it dodged the first two arrows. Sage then charges in with his stone sword as he leaps up into the air. He starts coming down with all his might as he is about ready to decapitate the giant bug. Unfortunately, the creature swung its tail at him and sends him flying towards Scarlet, who managed to jump and take a shot at it. But the insect flew backwards which cause him to miss. Neptune then fires an arrow right into the bug's eye. The thing came crashing down and struggles as Sage once again leaps into the air and delivers the final blow.

"Okay!" Sage then gets back up and puts away his stone sword. "Lets see what do we have."

The other three get closer to see what it is.

"So what is it?" Neptune asks.

Sage then tries to loot it. "According to my implant, this thing is called a Stingwing Darter."

Sun then asks, "Anything on it?"

"Just a piece of Stingwing Meat and Stingwing Barb."

"Anything else?"

"No not really." Sage then takes everything the creature has and gets back up. "But we should get going before we meet anymore. Luckily my aura prevent it from stinging me so I won't get poisoned."

Sun then ordered as he puts his bow away, "Then lets go!"

They decided to run as fast as they could until they finally made their way towards the Red Rocket Station. But what they found was something different. There is a wall of thick concrete surrounding the area with broken down turrets and a few structures. Some include wooden structures, some include a barn, and some include a bunch of train cars pieced together.

"Is this some sort of outpost?" Neptune asked.

Then Sun answers, "Don't know, but it looks important."

"Yet the defenses are in disarray." Scarlet pointed out. Indeed, they are totally wrecked with some of the barrels of the machinegun turrets crooked and some bent out of shape.

"We should go and check it out." Sage takes charge and walks up to the ruined and supposed outpost. But Sun grabbed him by the shoulder.

"HOLD IT!" the monkey faunus yanked Sage back. "I'm the leader and I say...We should go and check it out." Sun then lets go and starts walking towards the outpost.

Sage just shakes his head with a smirk and follows. Neptune and Scarlet follow soon after.

They manage to find the gate made of junk with some sort of guard post with a destroyed robot. They went inside and found the place is even in more disarray that it looks. Crates of different kinds scattered across the field with destroyed crops, some kind of market stalls falling apart, and some water pumps reduced to pieces.

"What a mess!" Sun says in disbelief. "Just what happened here?"

"A fight maybe?" Neptune guess.

"Not sure we could find anything we can use." Scarlet says as he steps forward to check one of the crates. "This place looks like it was looted a dozen times." But when he opens a blue crate with the yellow number 88. "Hello!" he says with excitement. "Looks like I was wrong!" What he found is almost 4 dozen Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV's stashed in one of the crates.

Everyone try them out even though it covered-up their implants. The try to see what it can do which they are kinda impressed but a little disappointed.

"Man," Scarlet says as he stops messing with his new toy, "stuff from Atlas is more advance than this. This stuff is like prehistoric."

Sun then tries to be optimistic, "But it has a radio function."

Scarlet looks at Sun, "Wait, it does?"

"Yeah." then he starts to turn on the radio. "Hold on, let me see if we can get some music." Sun then tunes in to Classic Radio and it was playing Swan Lake, Act IV Final by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. After a few seconds, it got boring.

"This sucks!" Neptune says at the music.

Then Sage went, "Change the channel!"

Sun then changes the channel to Galaxy News Radio with a voice that goes, " _This is Three Dog, OOOOOWWWWW! Phonin' in at a fortified bunker in a middle of a D.C. hellhole! Now some music._ "

"This guy sounds awesome." Sun says with a smile.

The music playing on the radio now is Civilization by Danny Kaye & the Andrew Sisters.

Sage just shrug, "Good enough."

Sun then snaps his fingers on his left hand, "Alright let's get to work."

Everyone then check out some of the crates that still have a few goods in them. Neptune then found a huge collection of books in the gas station and picks out the Big Book of Science. The reason being is so he can figure out what radiation is. Scarlet then finds a Robot Workbench close to the market place and starts tinkering with it until he found something useful. Sage later finds a room with weapon racks and still have weapons. Sun then looks at some of the more interesting crates with some having an NCR logo, some with a Brotherhood of Steel logo, and found some goods that aren't really native in the area. Surprising though, some of the plant goods haven't spoiled.

Everyone then gather around and start to hear something. Neptune arms himself with a plasma rifle, Sun gets ready his double-barrel shotgun, Sage pulls out a Chinese Officer's sword, and Scarlet dual-wields a standard 10mm pistol and serrated machete. They all lean against the concrete wall and listen in while sun tries to sneak a peak. What he sees is four large green-humanoids with bits and pieces of armor while carrying some hunting rifles and one carrying minigun with blades at the end of the barrel walking by.

One of the large green men start to groan, "So boring!"

"Need humies to kill."

"Grrrrrr!"

"Shut up dumb dumbs." says the one with a minigun. Sun guesses he's the one in-charge. "Making me angry!"

"But pa...pa-"

"Patrol?"

"Yeah that word!"

"Just shut up and keep moving."

As soon as they leave, Sun then looked to his left and realize that his other teammates were watching. They all get back down to the ground.

"Guessing those guys aren't the aliens that abduct us." Sun makes a guess.

Neptune then looks at Sun, "Judging by their armor and equipment, yeah. Those guys are way too stupid to get us here on this planet."

"Should we back-up." Sage suggested. "I mean we got a lot of stuff and we can always come back here once we get something that flies."

Neptune then looks at Sage, "But how are we gonna get the stuff out of here?"

Scarlet then starts to smirk as he looks at the Robot Workbench, "I have JUUST the solution."

Scarlet then goes to work on making a few Sentry Robots to be use as pack-mule as well as carry a settlement workshop. Although it is strange that the station has not one, but two workshops so they can take one to their own settlement.

"Why are you packing that?" Sage asked as Scarlet ties one on the back of one of the robots.

"Because we need this so we can make turrets at our own place." Scarlet then tightens the metal cable. "Who knows what the hell is out there."

Sage then cross his arms, "Good point."

With everything loaded up, they are ready with 20 sentry bots and they rode them straight out and over the hills. They did manage to see the creature from earlier and it got turned into a pile of gore thanks to the rockets, lasers, and heavy machine guns attached to the sentries.

* * *

Where were we with Team CRDL? Oh yeah, I remember! They were screaming after they see a Reaper Leviathan destroyed their raft.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** " Then they all went inside the pod to hide.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?" Cardin screamed.

Russel then punches Cardin in the shoulder. "You're the team leader! You think of something!"

Cardin then rub his fingers through his hair in a frantic pace, "I-I-I don't know!"

Dove then takes a few deep breaths, "Okay, okay! We're in the shallows right? That thing is way too big to come here." Dove is making sense. That thing cannot come close in shallow water.

Sky takes a few deep breaths to calm down.

Dove then pulls out his new PDA and checks to see what that was. He checks and finally finds it as it reads:

 _Reaper Leviathan_

 _Leviathan class species are vast organisms at the top of their respective food chains. This species is a streamlined hunter, with highly developed senses._

 _1\. Powerful Mandibles:  
This leviathan is capable of locking prey in place with four powerful mandibles, and drawing it within reach of its jaws. Simulated pressure exceeds Seamoth crush resistance._

 _2\. Echolocation:  
The deep roar emitted by the reaper at regular intervals is effectively sonar - if you can hear it, the reaper can see you._

 _3\. Profile:  
Scanned specimen measured 55m long. Observed circling its prey and attacking from behind. This creature is almost all muscle. Very little brain. No sense of morality. Just muscle, synapses and teeth._

 _Motivational note: Congratulations on getting close enough to scan it and living to see the results!_

 _Assessment: Extreme threat - Avoid in all circumstances!_

After reading it, Dove has a look of dread on his face. "Oh...Good to know." Then he checks to see if there are any other dangers, but Cardin stops him by grabbing Dove's wrist.

Dove look at him as Cardin shakes his head no and says, "Just tell us if we can make something."

Dove nodded. Then he checks his PDA and see if he can find something useful. "Right. Right now, we need a habitat builder in order to build a base. First we need to gather materials in order to make the components such as 2 silver ores for a wiring kit, a computer chip which requires a few things, and a battery which we need some acid mushrooms and a copper ore."

Sky then asks, "What about landmasses? Does that thing have a map?"

"Let me see." Dove checks and it does have a map. He look it over to see if there is at least an island or something. "According to this, there are at least two nearby. One is called the Floating Island and another called the Mountain Island. But if I'm reading this right, there is a lot of open water between here and-"

Then there was some static coming from what appears to be a radio box with a male voice that sounds something like this, " _This is Avery Quinn, of trading ship Sunbeam. Aurora, do you read? Over._ _Nothing but vacuum. These Alterra ships. They run low on engine grease, they send an SOS; you offer to help, they don't pick up._ "

"Aurora?" Cardin says after everyone look at the radio device.

"Must be the ship." Dove pointed out.

Then Sky lunges towards the radio and sees if there's a way to contact the Sunbeam. "Hello, hello?! Where's the button to call back?"

 _"Aurora, I'm out on the far side of the system, it's going to take take more than a week to reach your position, do you still need our assistance? Over._ "

"Over!" Sky responded, "But can you make it quick! Grr, where is the button to contact them?" Sky tries to inspect the radio device yet has no idea on how to get it working.

"Just hand tight will ya'." Russel says with a calm attitude. "We're gonna get rescued! Then we get to go home!" Russel is now excited on getting out of the alien planet.

 _"I'll_ _try them again tomorrow. See what the long-range scans pick up in the meantime._ _Damn charter's going to have us wasting our profit margin running errands for Alterra._ "

"Alterra?" Sky stops trying while something clicks in his head. Sky looks back at his teammates, "Just what the hell is Alterra?"

The three point at the glowing sign above the status screen of the pod. Sky looked at what they are pointing with the blue logo that says _Alterra_.

"Oooohhhh. Right. I knew I hear it before."

Cardin then stands up, "Well," he claps and rubs his hands, "we have a week so let's get to work."

Dove then stands up, "So how are we gonna contact the others? If we are getting out of here, we should let the others know."

Russel then suggests, "We could find something that will contact them."

Sky then looks back at the radio, "Already on it!"

"I mean something like a messenger pigeon or something."

"They probably found something that is a radio as well by now."

Cardin puts on his scuba gear and starts diving down the hatch. Russel and Dove soon follow after.

Sky then starts to take a look at the radio, "Okay, lets see what makes you tinker."

* * *

 **/: Sunbeam Scenario initiated ahead of schedule. Entities known as Team CFVY & Team SSSN have acquired resources for their headquarters.**

Anything to make note of Crash Site Bravo?

 **/: No data as of late**

Continue monitoring

 **/: Affirmative**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, finally got this chapter up. Sorry but things have been pretty busy so I forgot to answer one of the questions.**

 **Guest: Maybe. But no spoilers.**

 **I will upload the next chapter on Thursday or Friday next week and will keep them coming the best I can. Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We cut back to Crash Site Bravo where Grif is walking around a few hours later after a fight against a pissed off Tex. He walks along the grass as everyone else is busy. He has his crotch healed up after getting punch down there and is walking normally. However, he does come across a few people along the way.

Andersmith: "Captain Grif."

Grif: "Hey."

Matthews: "Hey, Captain Grif!"

Grif: "Leave me alone, Matthews."

Jensen: "Captain Grif."

Grif: "Yo."

Bitters: "Sup."

Grif: "Sup."

Palomo: *excited* "Hey captain!"

Grif: "Fuck off."

Matthews: "Oh. Oh! Captain Grif!"

Grif: *sighs* "The fuck do you want Matthews."

Matthews, Grif's old subordinate but a kiss-ass that he doesn't want to spend time with because he reminds him of Simmons sucking it up to Sarge.

"I was, uh, um... How are you feeling?" Matthews ask.

"I've been better." Grif is still upset about getting his ass handed to him as well as having his balls punched again.

"That's good to here. Shame about the wine bar."

Grif then starts to look down, "Yeah no kidding. I was starting to like that place."

"You and everyone else."

Grif then looks back at Matthews. "Is there a reason why you're bothering me?"

"Oh right! It just that I heard a rumor that the Red & Blues are being shipped off to a new location."

Grif then starts to pause for a moment before speaking. "...Wait, what?"

"Yeah, you guys are being station to the Northern Gate."

Grif starts to look down and sighs, "Do you know where Donut is?"

"In the usual place with Captain Cream and Sub-Commander Leslie."

Grif sighs again and says, "Thanks." in a depressing voice before walking pass Matthews left side.

"Can I come with you, sir!" Matthews shouts at Grif.

"SHUT UP!" Grif responded with a nasty and angry yell.

Grif made his way towards a ship with half a hull missing as he hears music coming from the inside. He hears _It's Raining Men_ coming from the ship with some pink lights flashing through the inside. Above the so called front door is a painted sign that says _The Gentlemen's Club_ over it.

Grif gives a disgruntle sign and says, "I hate this place." Then he starts being happy, "Well, at least being shipped off wouldn't be bad. I won't have to come down here all the time to get Donut."

Then Grif went inside and he sees Donut dancing along with Captain Cream, Sub-Commander Leslie and some members of Pink Squad. Pink Squad are some European guys that wear Scout helmets and different kinds of shoulder armor. Leslie is an Elite dressed in pink armor and Captain Cream is in white armor security armor. The place is decorated with pink and red hearts along with men symbols which makes Grif want to throw-up.

* * *

 **AN: Sub-Commander Leslie is from Lost: Halo Style, Captain Cream is from Peaches N' Cream, and Pink Squad is from Spriggs.**

* * *

"God, I'm going to hell just by being here." Grif mutters to himself.

Donut stops dancing as he noticed Grif at the door. "Oh heeeeyy Grif!" he says with an excited attitude. "What brings you here?"

Grif then approaches Donut and speaks, "Donut, I got some news."

Captain Cream approaches, "Are you finally coming out of the closet?" he speaks in a homosexual voice.

"FUCK NO!" Grif shouts in anger, "EVERY TIME I TRY TO GET DONUT YOU KEEP ASKING ME THAT! WOULD YOU STOP IT!"

"Okay, but it is only a matter of time."

Grif then says to himself as he turn his head away, "I REALLY hate this place." Then turns his head back at the two, "No, it is just that -"

Then Leslie stops and approaches Grif, "Are you here for my cinnamon buns? Everyone loves them."

Grif has no idea how to respond to that. Is he referring to actual cinnamon buns or something else. But ignores and just says, "Actually, we're being shipped off to the Northern Gate."

"Seriously?" Donut responds, "But we're about to take a bubble bath."

Cream then says, "Yeah, a gang bath."

Then Leslie says, "Are you still with Simmons? Because Donut told us about-"

Grif then cuts off Leslie, "Wait, Donut told you what happened on Chorus?"

"Why yes, I have to admit I was surprise to hear it."

Grif looks at Donut with an awkward pause for a moment. He drops his gun, lunges at Donut, and beats the living hell out of him.

"Ow!" BASH! "Ow!" BASH! "Ow!" BASH "Not the face!"

Leslie and Cream grab Grif's arms and yank him away.

Donut then gets back up, "Ow! What is wrong with you?!"

Grif then breaks his arms free, "What is wrong!?" He says with great temper, "What's wrong is that we are stuck here in a middle of nowhere! There is no soda! We're stuck here after we stop those fuckers from doing a time warp apocalypse or some shit! We're all out of lemon pound cake & apple turnover MREs! AND TO MAKE THINGS WORSE, THE PINK LOSER HERE TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN AFTER **THE SHIT WE DID WHEN ACTIVATING THE TEMPLE OF PROCREATION! SO WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG YOU ASK?! EVERY SINGLE GOD DAMN SHIT THAT I JUST MENTIONED IN THIS STUPID GAY BAR! TO MAKE THINGS EVEN WORSE IS THAT DONUT HERE KEEPS TURNING HIS RADIO OFF WHILE I HAVE TO COME HERE AND DRAG HIM OUT!** "

Donut then ask, "Well it could be worse." he says will trying to remain calm.

" **JUST HOW THE FUCK COULD IT BE WORSE!?** "

BOOM!

A huge explosion is heard from the top of the broken down ship with smoke coming out.

Grif looks down and says in a more calm yet depressing tone, "Please tell me that isn't who I think it is."

"TUCKER DID IT!" says Caboose yelling.

Grif sighs. "Let's see what the damage is."

Grif and Donut went up the upper parts of the ship as they follow the smoke.

Grif then says, "Caboose, what the fuck are you-" He stops as he and Donut were walking down the corridor as they see something unexpected.

What they see are Halo: Reach versions of them along with a few more duplicates.

"Greetings fellow Reds!" says a female Sarge with a militant attitude. "Come on, let's get decorating and get this place up to standards."

Then a female Donut says, "Who cares about decorating. I just want to get on my hands and knees and rip out all the carpets."

"Me too." says both the regular Donut and the duplicate Donut in unison.

Grif is feeling really weird and goes, "Fuck it, I'm out of here." He turns around and walks out.

Then the real Donut looks at the real Caboose, "How did you manage to do this?"

"Oh," he then turn his attention towards a certain purple device on the floor, "I just found Epsilon's old shell here and see if I can make more friends with it."

Donut tries to make sense but just roll with it. "Oh...okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of the valley, Caroline is sitting in the Med-Bay next to Tex with Alpha's monitor body on a makeshift table of metal and rocks. Tex is lying on the bed, hasn't moved at all in some sort of Med-Bay of another ship with a few bits of rubble around. Carolina is just sitting down until Washington comes in.

"How is everything?" Washington asked as he comes in through the doorway.

Carolina looked up at Washington. "Nothing yet. They're still in there."

Washington then approaches the unconscious Tex. "It's been hours."

"I know."

"I know that Tex is hard-case but damn." But then looks at Carolina, "Haven't you heard the news?"

"About us being shipped out to the Northern Gate?"

"Yeah, that one."

"But why?"

"Don't know. The only thing that is up there is a big ass fucking desert."

During the conversation, a light blue light flicker next to Carolina with a very familiar voice that goes, "What's up?"

"Church?" Carolina responded in surprise. "What happened in there?"

"Yeah, things are always little difficult when dealing with Tex."

Then the monitor starts to spark back to life with a deadpan voice, "Yeah. No kidding."

Washington then looks back and forth between the two Church's and goes, "So do we just all one of you Church? Do we call the one in-"

Alpha/Church then looks at Washington, "Just call me Alpha when Epsilon and I are together. If we're separate, you can call us Church. Got it?"

"I think so." Washington says in agreement. "It is actually a lot easier...I think."

Alpha then turns to Tex, "Okay, you can get up now."

Tex just jolted up right as Carolina gets ready to fight while Wash tries to hide.

Epsilon then appears in front of Carolina, "It's okay!" he shouted. Trying to prevent a fight. "Tex is alright. She's just getting up." Then he appears next to Carolina as Carolina tries to relax.

Washington then leans his head out from behind a chair, "Are you sure? Because she isn't known for being nice."

Tex then gets off the bed and says in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, I'm a real people person." Then she starts to look at her surroundings and notice something is off. She then looks at the other two freelancers, "Where the hell am I?"

Carolina responds, "We have no idea."

Then Tex notices the implant on her arm. She shows it, "Any idea what this is?"

Washington then responds, "Something called a specimen implant. Everyone has one of these." Wash then shows his implant. Carolina does the same.

"Except for robots and A.I.'s" Epsilon then interjects. "But the humanoid robots have them such as Lopez and others."

"That also includes me."

Then both Alpha and Epsilon say, "Correct." at the same time.

Then Tex groans and looks down, "God, it's like listening to idiots on stereo."

"Hey!" both A.I.'s say at the same time. Completely insulted by Tex's comment while a figure wearing Air Assault armor in the colors of tan with some blue along with having ODST torso, Pathfinder right shoulder and Orbital left shoulder armor pieces.

"Seems you guys are getting along."

Wash then stands in attention, "General on deck!"

"Easy there, Wash." General Kimball says to Washington.

"Who's she?" Alpha asked Carolina along with Tex looking at her as well with the same question in her mind.

"That is General Vanessa Kimball." Carolina responds. "She used to be the general of the New Republic of Chorus then became president. But since we arrived, she is back down to general."

Alpha then looks at Kimball, "I see."

"How is our new edition?" Kimball asked.

Tex looks at Kimball, "I'm doing fine."

"Good. By the way," Kimball then looks at Washington, "Caboose found Epsilon's old unit and did something with it."

Washington then starts to sound annoyed, "What did he do now?" He starts to look down.

"You tell me!" says another female voice coming in.

Who came in is someone who looks like Church wearing armor from Halo: Reach, but something is different about it.

"Guess who I am you fucking dick!" she says with anger.

"The fuck?" Alpha responds.

"Who the- Oh, yeah..." Epsilon didn't recognize her at first then remembers. "Fuck."

Everyone turns their attention towards Epsilon with Alpha asking, "You know her?"

Then Epsilon turn to face Alpha, "She is the female version of me, us."

"Damn straight!" says the piss-off female version of Church. "You did this to me dick bag, now change me back!"

Then Epsilon turns to face his female self, "But I don't know how! As a matter of fact, how the FUCK did Caboose get you out of my old storage unit?!"

"Well it's Caboose! Like hell I would know how!"

"Look, I can't help you out since you're out of my old storage unit. So just calm down-"

"How can I calm down when I have not one, but TWO Tuckers trying to hit on me!"

"I don- Wait, two Tuckers?"

"Yeah, everyone from the fucking storage unit is out! Even female versions of the Reds!"

There is a long and awkward pause until Alpha started to chuckle and looks back at Epsilon. "Wait, you misremembered the Reds' genders?"

Epsilon then turns back to Alpha and yells, "I don't know how it happened! Then I started to misremembered my own gender which-" then turns back to face female Church, "-is result of this!"

"You know what, FUCK YOU!" Then the female Church stomps out of the Med-Bay still angry, "I'm going to find someone who can fix this!"

Then Epsilon looks down and groans before saying, "How the fuck can things get worse?"

Tex started to fall down backwards and started laughing out loud.

Alpha then says as he watches Tex laughing, "You know what, this is the loudest I have ever heard Tex laugh...ever."

* * *

 **/: Situation: Normal**

 **Monitoring Levels: Normal**

 **Everything is progressing on schedule**

Good to hear.

 **/:Initiate Kharaa Disease?**

No. At least not yet anyway. Terminal User #309 will remotely activate it when given orders from ADMIN. Agree?

 **/: Affirmative. Kharaa Disease on standby.**

* * *

 **AN: Alright, Chapter 4 is up! I hope you guys like it. I know it is early, but I have a lot of other things to get done tomorrow and Friday because of work. So here you guys go. Now for the questions:**

 **Guest #1: Well, let's just say things are gonna get interesting soon.**

 **Guest #2: Considering there is like a thousand zombie related open-world survival games, the answer is yes! But won't come out until later.**

 **If you guys have any other questions, let me know in the reviews and I will do my best to answer them. Until next week! Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Close by a lake, Blake is at the edge of a lake a little further away from Camp...whatever they call it. She prepares a spear as she eyes a school of Coelacanth just swimming around in circles. Blake carefully takes aim and throws the spear and manage to not just catch one, but five in a row. She smiles in delight with her ears twitching as she jumps and and gets the fish she caught. Once she gets it, Blake raises her spear above her head in the three foot deep water with drool dripping from her mouth and four-pointed stars for eyes. Blake then runs as fast as she can so she can cook them.

And an added bonus, she leveled up to 39!

* * *

On the way back, Blake passes by the new wall being constructed at the edge of the cliff's edge made of castle walls and a giant gate known as the Behemoth Stone Dinosaur Gateway with no gate. But in the front of the castle walls, are wooden spike walls that act as a layer of defense against any large dinos.

Nora is carrying some of the materials needed for the wall in her inventory, yet is less than enthusiastic.

Ren, in an engineer's outfit from Life is Feudal and a blacksmith's hammer, which he uses to ensure the walls are well built. He looked at Nora and asks, "Can I get some more mortar, please."

Nora's left eye twitch a little with a bored expression that is about ready to explode in anger.

Ren then starts to worry and gulp before saying, "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" She said it calmly at first before exploding, "AM I OKAY?!" Then starts to rant, "We've been stuck here for eight days now! EIGHT! And I haven't gotten a single slurp of pancakes since we arrived! Pancakes are the backbone of my diet, mister! If I don't get any pancakes soon, I'LL EXPLODE!"

"Aren't you doing that already?"

"SHUT UP! Either I get pancakes, or I'll..." Then Nora gives a smile to Ren. A very disturbing smile that sends shivers down Ren's spine. "Or I'll have to take YOUR batter to eat then use it to put a bun in MY oven."

Ren winced as he raised his right eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Nora then leans closer to Ren's face with the same smile, "I'm not talking about baking."

Ren's eyes widen in realization on what Nora was talking about. "I'll check my engrams and see if I can find something." Ren dashes as the hammer spins in mid air before dropping.

Nora then clasp her hands together close to her right cheek, "You're the best, Ren!" Nora found out that she can get what she wants from Ren by threatening him with pregnancy.

Blake then pass by what appears to be an inn with the smell of food being cooked inside, provided by the Malachite Twins. The two are in the kitchen and prepping for lunch.

Miltia prepares an appetizer for lunch for anyone that comes in while using some medieval oven. She looks at her sister who is using a cauldron, "You know what?"

"You're glad we get an easy job that doesn't include dirt or shit." Melanie says while stirring her cauldron.

"Exactly!"

"But the hard part is feeding a flood of boys with ravenous appetites once they get back."

"At least things are calm right now. So we should enjoy the peace."

Blake then runs by a bunch of adobe houses until she passes one in particular that is T-shape. Jaune just added the finishing touches and claps his hands.

"All done!" he says with enthusiasm. He steps back to admire his hard work on a T-shape adobe house.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, looks a little worried. "Are you sure it is stable?"

Jaune looks back at Pyrrha, "Relax. I'm pretty sure this place follows video game logic so we should be alright."

However, a Pelagornis started to perch on the left side of the T that later crumbled down the tower Jaune worked so hard on. Jaune turns around and sees his hardwork come crashing down as he looks at the destruction.

His mood switch from pride to upset as he throws up his arms, "Or real world logic comes crashing down on me and make me look like a dumbass again!" Jaune then starts to look like he is gonna cry.

Pyrrha then touches Jaune's right shoulder, "Cheer up. We still have plenty of resources to build our house. But let's make sure that it won't collapse again when a bird perches it."

Blake also pass by Team NDGO and Team ABRN with Arslan and Nebula arm wrestling with their teammates cheering them and Oscar as the referee. The two struggle as they aren't showing any mercy towards each other. After a few seconds more, Arslan won. Later, Blake passes Amber, Flynt, and Neon carrying a few resources into the warehouse with Ciel supervising.

Ciel points out, "Rocks go to the crate close to the corner. All metals are organize near the big doors there. Wood goes right here next to me in this box."

Amber then asks, "What about logs?"

"Logs go in the log holders in the back."

Over at the RWBY adobe house, Ruby places the finishing touches of her oddly shaped house with the bottom being a square while the top part is a rectangle with two pillars supporting the outward side of it.

"All done!" Ruby says with pride as she admires her build with Weiss standing next to her.

"Are you sure it's stable." Weiss asked. Unsure if Ruby's work is suitable to live in.

Ruby then turns to face Weiss, "Don't worry, I have Yang testing it by jumping up and down on the top floor. Which is gonna be our bedroom!"

"It's good!" Yang shouts from the inside of their new home.

"I'm back!" Blake shouts from a distance. She runs up to Weiss and Ruby and shows the catch of the day. "I caught lunch!"

Weiss groans, "Fish again." She has gotten sick and tired of eating fish. "What I wouldn't give for a frozen blueberry yogurt right now."

Ruby then starts to look down, "What I wouldn't give for chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh come on!" Blake says to the two downers, "At least we won't go hungry! Plus I got one for each of us."

Zwei snuck-up behind Blake and snatched one of the fish from Blake's spear. He runs off as he tries to eat it.

Blake snickers a little, "At least Zwei loves eating fish." Then she heads inside and gets to work cooking.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang aren't exactly happy about having fish everyday so Yang suggest, "Wanna eat over at the Malachite Inn before she comes back?"

Weiss and Ruby say in unison, "Yep."

As they are about to leave, Penny comes up to the three and looks a little upset.

"Hey, girls." Penny says nervously, "I need some help with something. Can we talk inside?"

The three look at each other right before Ruby looks back at Penny, "Sure."

The four went inside the adobe house and on the inside is a four by four area with a campfire in the left corner of the building where Blake is cooking fish. There is a ladder close to her that leads up to a small two by two bedroom with four simple beds in it. On the right side of the small adobe house are four storage cabinets where they store their items and resources.

"Come in." Yang says as she invites Penny in. "It's small, but we're gonna work on renovations later so we can have a table and chairs."

Blake looks at the four coming in, "Oh hey! Lunch is ready!" Then she notices Penny. "Hello Penny, how have you been?"

Penny is feeling a bit uncomfortable as she steps in and rubs her left arm. Blake then gives her teammates their cooked fish as the sit in a circle.

"So what's the problem, Penny?" Ruby asked.

"Does it involve Oscar?" Yang asked.

Penny then looks at them and says, "Not really, but..." She closes her legs up and looks down, "...for some reason I have been bleeding in a certain area, but I feel embarrassed about it for some reason."

"Bleeding?" Weiss tilts her head.

"Where exactly?" Blake asks before taking a bite from her fish.

"Between my legs."

"Oh." the four say in unison. Then do it again when they realize what she is talking about, "Ooooooohhh."

Yang then scoots over next to Penny. "Penny, listen." she wrapped her arm around Penny. "What you are experiencing is called a period. But I'm guessing that it is your first one."

Penny nodded.

Ruby then jumps up and says, "I'll be outside!" Then disappears, leaving some rose petals behind.

Weiss then gets up, "Blake. Yang." she says to each of them, "I'll make sure Ruby stays out of trouble while you talk with Penny."

Blake tries to reach Weiss in vein as she shouts, "Hold on!" But she already went out the door. Blake then retracts her hand, "Guess they don't want to hear it again."

Yang laughs a little, "When she heard about it, Ruby ran away crying."

"Guess having her purity destroyed may be a bit of a shock." Blake smiles.

"You have no idea."

"Excuse me." Penny interrupted. "But can we get back to the topic at hand."

Yang then looks at Penny and goes, "Right, *clears throat* now then. The reason why the you're bleeding is because your body is a certain part of your body gets thicker to prepare for the day you start having a baby."

"Oh, I know what that is. I think my father called it fertilization and pregnancy, right?"

Blake then says, "Close. But I think we should get you some cloth to stop the bleeding."

"She's right." Yang agrees, "It should help, but we really need to get something that actually works to prevent you from getting pregnant."

"Besides, we're not ready for that yet. We're still young and students."

"I think we should wait for like a few years or so. In other words, you can't have sex with Oscar."

Penny looks a little confuse, "You mean intercourse, right?"

Blake and Yang look at each other before looking back at Penny. Yang then says, "I think you need some proper sex-ed."

Outside of the house, Weiss and Ruby walk their way towards the Malachite Inn (an unofficial name) to see if there is something they can snack on. That doesn't include fish.

Ruby then turns her head to face Weiss, "How do you think the others are doing?"

"Probably doing just fine."

* * *

It is around one-o'clock in the big grasslands north of this strange land. Team CFVY are driving four UNSC elephants all filled with some supplies they got from Crash Site Alpha along with a few other things. Yatsu drives one elephant with some of the weapons they found along with some kind of fabricator along with plenty of strange cube shape materials. Velvet is in one that has most of the food supplies and a few ghosts stacked up in the bottom front and two mongooses. Coco is driving one of the elephants that has a UNSC Falcon being tied down on top of a few more crates that are filled with alien weaponry and a few more ghosts. Fox has the elephant that has two warthogs stacked on top of each other. One is a troop warthog while the other is a regular warthog with a machine gun turret. There are also some teleporters that they are planning to use in the future.

Yatsuhashi then stops as he sensed something.

Coco calls over the radio, " _Something wrong?_ "

Yatsuhashi then presses the radio button, "I think Team SSSN is coming over here. Look to the east."

Everyone gets out of their driver seats and look towards the east once they exited. From the distance, they see a bunch of robots coming their way.

They see Sun on top of one of the robots waving at them while screaming, " **HHEEEEEEYYY!** "

"Well how do you like that." Coco says with her arms crossed and a grin. "They better've found something worth while."

Sun went inside Coco's elephants since they are both team leaders. Scarlet is going in Velvet's, Sage is in Yatsuhashi's, and Neptune is with Fox's.

"So what happened to your horses?" Velvet asks Scarlet.

"Some big monster just slaughtered and ate ours while we retreated." Scarlet answers. "What happened to your unicorn?"

Velvet is a bit upset, "I don't want to talk about it."

" _Oh come on!_ " Coco shouts through the radio. " _I said I was sorry! Just how many times do I-_ " Click.

In Coco's elephant, Coco is shocked on what Velvet did. "She hanged-up on me!"

Sun laughs right before Coco gives him a swift kick to the stomach.

"Ow!" she says after getting knocked down. He press his hands on his stomach, "Okay, I deserve that." Then he gets back up, "Just what happened that you got Velvet mad?"

"I accidentally killed Peter by driving a super fast up a ramp that caused an explosion that caused some debris to fall down."

"Debris?"

"Yeah, we found a cluster fuck of spaceship wrecks."

Sun then gets excited, "You found spaceships?! Awesome!"

"What about your team? Where did you guys get the robots?"

"We got ours at an abandoned amusement park with a soda theme where we found some gas station where we found some work station that help us build these robots." Then Sun approach Coco to show off his Pip-Boy. "That is when we found these things that give us some sort of boost."

Coco looks at the Pip-Boy but is unimpressed, "Looks like something out of an Atlas museum." Then focuses on driving.

Then Sun pulls back his arm, "Yeah I know, but at least they are functional. Yet we also found something interesting."

"Like what?"

Then we cut to Fox's elephant, "Like what?"

Neptune then says, "We found a calendar that says October 2077." Then he looks at his Pip-Boy. "But the date on this thing says 2301."

"So you guys found an amusement park that has been abandoned for over 200 years?"

"Not exactly abandoned. We discover some strange, large, green men that are dumb as rocks. Yet they were armed like they are prepared for a war."

"Did you fight them?"

"No, we had a few weapons that I highly doubt that will kill them. Especially the one with a minigun."

" _One of the guys had a minigun!?_ " Coco shouts through the radio.

Fox then speaks through the radio, "Coco, would you please stop eavesdropping?"

" _Well I am team leader. I am supposed to check to see how everyone is doing._ " Click.

Back in Coco's elephant, "Oh come on, Fox!"

Sun is doing his best not to laugh. But he got kicked in the stomach again.

Now we cut to Yatsu's elephant.

"You know." Sage starts a conversation, "I kinda like this thing. It is a lot easier to travel across the terrain."

Yatsuhashi smiles, "And the best part is that it isn't running on gas."

"How does that work?" Sage asks. Just how is it that the vehicle they are in isn't running on gas?

"Don't know how, but it is easier than hauling them across the grasslands and hills." Yatsuhashi pointed out.

"That, I have to agree."

The two teams just have conversations as they tread through the savannahs of this alien world back to their settlement. Which may take a day or two since the elephants are one of the slowest vehicles from Halo.

* * *

Back in the oceans, Team CRDL have made some progress in the shallows where they are safe from the giant monsters that dwell close to the ship. They created a seabase with two stacked on top of each other that is connected to two other seabases, a moonpool, a scanner room, and an observatory. The whole place is reinforced with a few solar panels on top.

Sky makes a radio in the scanner room so he can communicate with anyone that has a radio.

"Hello?" Sky says to the radio. "Can anyone hear me? Sunbeam? Are you guys out there?"

Cardin tries his best at underwater farming by planting creepvines, eye stalks and jellyshrooms with the last two being lights and fancy decoration.

Russel and Dove are harvesting enough materials by scuba diving through the shallows.

" _So any idea on what half the shit is?_ " Russel asks through the radio.

" _Some of this stuff is coral which can be used to make other stuff._ " Dove replies. " _We could use some of this stuff to craft a submarine._ "

" _Yeah, but I would like to get off this rock and back home. Where the only things we had to worry about are Grimm._ "

" _But we do have regular sharks back on Remnant._ "

" _Yeah, but I prefer the kind that doesn't sneak up behind you while buried in sand._ "

" _Hey guys!_ " Sky speaks through the radio and sounds excited, " _The Sunbeam is coming! Listen to this!_ "

Sky then plays the Sunbeam's message through everyone's radio, _"Aurora, we're approaching the planet now, and we have a landing site for you that's... well, it's better than the alternatives._ _We've sent you the coordinates._ _It'll take us a couple of days to align our orbit, we should be able to establish direct contact with you during that time, then we're coming in to get you._ _Cross your fingers the weather holds, and don't leave us waiting. Sunbeam out."_

" _But it hasn't been a week yet._ " Cardin says over the radio.

" _Who cares, we're getting off!_ "

Their goggles start to show the coordinated of the site where they are supposed to be when the Sunbeam arrives. Dove rises to the surface to check the PDA.

"Hmm." he went as he looked at the map.

Russel then rises to the surface. "What is it?"

"According to this map, these coordinates are right exactly at the Mountain Island."

" _That's great._ " Cardin says over the radio. " _But do you have anything on it?_ "

Dove then looks at any information on the map. "Nothing. There is no data." Dove is looking at any information on the island, but the whole thing is blank.

Sky then calls over the radio, " _I suggest we move now. We have 10 minutes to get there._ "

Team CRDL get their seaglides and move as fast as they could to the direction of the island. They are traveling in diamond formation with their team leader in the back.

"You guys see it?!" Cardin shouts. Wondering if they are getting closer.

"Not yet, but I do see something!" Russel responded. "Something is shimmering!"

As they approach, they can see the island. They see the large mountain but they also see something else.

"What's that?!" Sky asked.

"Don't know!" Dove responds. "Maybe it might be a giant radio tower or something!"

They finally arrived with only one minute to spare. When they did they wait as they look up in the sky.

Then they hear a radio transmission. _"Survivors, we see you!_ _Man, I don't know how you guys held out down there! We've broken atmosphere and we're descending towards the landing site."_

Team CRDL cheered as they see the ship.

" _Is that a building down there?! What do you mean you can't identify it?_ _Hold on, no turning back_ now."

As they try to get the ships attention, Dove noticed the structure is moving.

"Hey guys!" he looks back at his teammates before pointing at the structure. "Look!"

The structure started to point at the incoming ship.

 _"Positions everyone, touching down in 10, 9, 8- *Static* It's coming from the building?! Change course, set thrusters to full. *Distorted static*"_

BANG! The structure fired a round at the ship which caused it to explode in mid-air. The team look at the flaming ship in horror as they're chance to leave have just blew up. Literally.

"No way." Cardin says in shock and horror. "This can't be happening." Cardin drops to his knees while the rest of his team look at the flaming ship going down into the ocean. "Just what type of place is this?"

* * *

 **/: Sunbeam Scenario successful and ahead of schedule by 10 minutes. Continue monitoring.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Back at what is recalled Crash Site Valley, the real Reds and Blues are shipped out towards the Northern Gate. The Reds, The Blues, Carolina, Alpha, Washington, and even Tex are riding towards what appears to be some sort of jungle canyon. Everyone are on warthogs and drive their way towards a new boxed canyon. The freelancers are in a gauss warthog; Sarge, Grif, and Simmons are on their regular warthog; Donut is on a ghost; Caboose, Tucker, and Junior are on a troop transport warthog with the toy version of Freckles in the back. Even Grif's sister, Kaikaina (Sister), is traveling along in a mongoose with Lopez driving. As for Alpha, he tries to keep up by flying.

"Are we there yet?" Caboose asked.

"Yes, Caboose." Tucker responds in an annoyed tone. "We are here."

Everyone went through a cave and comes out to a very familiar place. They all get out and take it in.

"Haven't we been here before?" Tucker asks as he slowly looks around him. "This place seems...familiar."

Simmons also gets a very familiar feeling. "Yeah, I think we have been here before."

Caboose then jumps around the place, "THIS IS CHORUS! There's the ship thruster thingy part!" He then appears next to a hanging warthog, "And this is the hanging piggy car!" Then appears over a satellite dish, "This is the radio we called for a party!" Then appears over a at a structure that has sandbags and a rain tarp not completely covering the hole, "And this is Red Base!"

"Dammit!" Tucker swears. "He is right! This is the fucking crash site on Chorus! This is the same goddamn boxed canyon our ship crashed landed!"

Lopez: "Oh si. Aquí es donde el impostor intenta matarte a todos. Pero quiero ese placer para mí."  
 **Translation:** "Oh yeah. This is where the imposter try to kill you all. But I want that pleasure for myself."

"I have to agree Lopez." Donut speaks to Lopez. "This is where Lopez dos point O try to kill us and you got a new body."

Lopez then looks at Donut. "¿Estás entendiendo seriamente lo que estoy diciendo ahora?"  
 **Translation:** "Are you seriously understanding what I'm saying right now?"

Donut always misinterpret what Lopez is saying yet this time Donut may understand...wait, give it a moment.

"Of course, I always love a good bubble bath."

There it is.

Lopez then looks down. "Sigo olvidando que eres un idiota que realmente no puede hablar Español."  
 **Translation:** "I keep forgetting you're an idiot who can't really speak Spanish."

"I don't think that Spanish ice cream is the time right now. Come on, let's explore every hole in this place."

"Wait a minute." Sarge says to the gang. "I think that someone else is here."

And Sarge is right. Someone in red armor suddenly stepped out of one of the caves.

"Greetings!" says the red soldier. "Welcome to our new Temple of Flags."

"Oh great." Grif says as he sounds like a downer. "Now we got these zealots to deal with."

Then Church approach the red zealot. "Oh hey. How's it going?"

The red zealot gasps as he sees Alpha. "Are you..." he says with shock in his tone of voice, "...a flag creator?"

"A what?" Alpha/Church asks in confusion.

"The divine mystical object that can create flags."

Tucker goes, "Oh not this shit again."

Then Epsilon/Church appears next to Tucker, "I like it better with the aliens...and I'M the one being worshipped."

"Go fuck yourself."

Then Sister says to the two, "I got worshipped all the time by stalkers before I beat them all."

"Yeah." Tucker agrees with Sister. Until he realizes, "Wait, what?"

Alpha/Church then tries something. "Hold on, let me see what I can do." Alpha then makes some grunting noises then a flag appeared in front of him.

The red zealot gives off a bigger gasp and screams excitingly, "BY ALL THE FLAGS! YOU REALLY ARE THE FLAG CREATOR!" Then he turned around and shouts, "HEY GUYS! WE HAVE A FLAG CREATOR IN OUR PRESENCE!"

A blue zealot comes out of one of the caves, "You serious?!"

Another red zealot comes out, "We have one?! Here?!"

Then a whole bunch of zealots start to come out of the woodwork and great their so called 'Holy Flag Creator'. They all kneel down and praise Alpha.

Sarge then says, "Why can't a red have the same treatment?"

Simmons then says, "Don't worry, sir. Maybe we can find a red deity."

Then Grif interrupts, "No one really gives a shit. Anyway." He looks at some of the zealots, "Is there any spaghetti and meatballs?"

Donut then says to Grif, "Come on, Grif. We still need to unpack, now is not the time to stuff your mouth with balls."

"God dammit, Donut!"

Sister chuckles a little behind Grif's back.

Tucker then says to Donut, "Unpack? We didn't bring a thing!"

Carolina then corrects Tucker, "Our implants, remember?"

"Oh. I forgot." Tucker really doesn't know how to properly use his specimen implant.

Everyone then find a place to set things up, but thanks to Alpha, he can build new bases and construction one near the gate.

Alpha/Church then tries to take a peak over the gate. "Whoa." he says in surprise. What he sees is a lot of sand. A vast desert. "Okay, but what exactly are we supposed to defend ourselves against?"

Then out of nowhere, a giant worm-like creature popped out of the sands. It is red and has horns on it as it tries to bash against the gate. Good news is that the gate is undamaged.

Church screams, " **HOLY SHIT!** " as the creature makes its way back into the sands.

"HEY CHURCH!" Tucker screams from the bottom of the gate. "WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT WAS THAT THUMP"

Church went back down and says, "Hey, is it possible for an AI intelligence program to piss its pants in an enclosed robotic orb? Because I'm pretty sure I just did that. Because I just saw a giant worm from Dune."

"Seriously?" Tucker says in disbelief. "Just what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Let's just say there is a reason why we're here."

Over at the 'Blue Base', Tex is busy trying to make her own place but Carolina also wants the same spot as Tex.

"Hey!" Carolina says to Tex. "I called that area!"

Tex turns to face Carolina, "Do you want to fight?"

Both women raise their fist as they are about to go at it until Epsilon interrupts.

"Whoa! Hey!" he says to the two badass freelancers. "This isn't the time to fight right now! We should focus on trying to get out of here rather than fighting each other!" Then he looks at Tex. "Tex! Don't make me go inside you!"

"Bow-chika-bow-wow!"

Everyone looked at Tucker who just appeared out of nowhere.

Tucker looked at everyone and says, "Um...hi?"

Carolina cracks her knuckles as Tex cracks her neck and slams her fists. Tucker gulps as they both give him the beating he deserves.

As for Grif, he is forced to live in a cave inside Red Base.

"Man this sucks!" he says to himself. "Why do I have to be stuck in a cave?" He walks a little further in, "Why can't I just have my own room like with the other bases? There's no toilet, no kitchen for me to raid..." he stops and yells, "AND THERE ISN'T A GOD DAMN COMPUTER FOR ME TO MASTURBATE TO!" Then he takes a deep sigh and calms down. "Well, I hope that there isn't any ba-"

He stops as he heard something. Grif looks towards the direction where he heard some squeaking. Frozen in fear, he looks in the darkness of his cave as he sees a pair of bright yellow eyes staring at him close to the ceiling. Then the creature lunges at him as Grif lets out a high pitch girly scream.

Inside red base, Simmons was doing some work on a terminal with Sarge and says, "Did you hear that?"

Sarge gives a not caring reply, "Grif probably found a bat or something."

Grif then comes out screaming.

Simmons then looks at Grif who is running away. "Grif!" he yells, "Bats are small and have tiny fangs! You're wearing state of the art military-" He gets interrupted as a giant bat comes bursting out. Simmons then screams and runs away screaming, "Ohgodohgodohgod!"

Sarge then immediately springs into action and tries to take it out with his shotgun. But his shotgun has a short range so he couldn't kill it. The bat comes flying out of red base as some of the red zealots manage to shot it down with their battle rifles. Grif is still screaming and running away. The creature comes crashing down back inside red base.

Sarge gets a closer look at the creature, "Just what the hell is this? Some giant bat?"

Simmons stops being a cowards and takes a closer look at the creature. "Hmm..." he says as he continues to examine it. "I can't believe it!" he says with amazement, "This is an Onychonycteris specuncola!"

"An Ony-...an onycho-...what now?"

"Onychonycteris specuncola. Basically a giant bat that went extinct during the Eocene period."

"So it is basically a dinosaur bat."

"No, dinosaurs went extinct during the Cretaceous period. The Eocene came after the dinosaurs went extinct."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Only to insects and it is an omnivore. My guess is that Grif went too close to its territory."

Then they start to hear a loud hissing noise.

Simmons froze in fear just like Grif did while Sarge prepares his shotgun. What came out from the hole in the wall is a large and scaly creature with a strange blue and green frill around its neck. It is what Simmons fear, a Titanoboa! Sarge then springs into action again and starts shooting the venomous creature's head off with a lot of pellets.

"Yep!" Sarge says with confidence, "I'm a badass motherfucking red on this planet!" Then he turns to Simmons, "You alright, Simmons?"

Simmons didn't respond.

"Simmons?"

Simmons passed out onto the ground after a brush encounter with his greatest fear.

"Oh well." Sarge then gets on the radio. "Hey, lightbulb! We need you to spawn in some rock walls or something. We have a bit of a pest control over at red base. I can't control my subordinates if they keep running away from bats and snakes."

Now we cut to Blue Base with Caboose speaking to the toy version of Freckles as he jumps up and down, "We're gonna have lots of fun! We're gonna play fetch, we're gonna have a blast having fun!" He rambles on and on about how fun they are gonna have as Tucker gets knocked out of Blue Base...and Grif is still running and screaming behind them.

As for Donut, he finds out that Doc is there and he already made a corn farm above the canyon.

"Wow!" Donut is amazed as he sees the large amount of corn stalks, "This is am awesome farm you got growing!" Then he looked at Doc, "Yet I think that a flower garden would be could. Don't you think?"

Doc chuckles a little, "Well I thought about it, but I'm not sure what type of flowers I can plant. Since you're here, maybe you can help me out."

"I'm glad to. Buuut..." Donut sound a little hesitant for what he is about to say. "Can you help me with something that might help with morale? I'm thinking of a musical."

"Sounds good!"

Then Grif is seen running and screaming near the edge of the canyon. The two look at Grif as he continues to scream.

Doc then asks Donut, "What's his problem?"

"Don't know, but I feel like I wanna run." Then Donut turns to Doc, "Wanna race?"

"What about your musical number?"

"That can wait. Let's see if you are just as fast as you were at high school track team."

"You're on!"

Meanwhile, Lopez found something he has taken an interest in and starts working. He hums a tune as he gets to work on what looks like a pair of legs as the sound of a socket wrench echoes in the little cave he is in. Then he hears someone screaming. He stops, gets up, and looks at the direction of the screaming. He sees Grif trying to scream but is so exhausted that he passes out on the ground.

Lopez sighs, "Realmente no quiero saber. Cuanto menos sepa, mejor."  
 **Translation:** "I really don't want to know. The less I know, the better."

Then he gets back to work on his little robot project, "Es hora de volver al trabajo."  
 **Translation:** "Time to get back to work."

He hums as he continues to work.

Over somewhere else, Tucker limps his way while saying "Ow." for every step he takes.

"I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut." he says to himself. "But at least I don't have to pay child support anymore. So, I guess that's a win."

He is right about one thing. Trapped on an alien planet where no one can find you is a great way to avoid paying child support.

"But there is a lack of ladies here so I guess that's a loss. Unless I can call in the female versions of the reds. But it would be super weird." Tucker then notices Sister running by. "Guess today's my lucky day!" Then he runs after her, "Hey Sister, wait up! Ow!"

Night later approach over their new home. Donut has gathered everyone around with Doc's help. There is a stage with large red curtains in front of the audience. Grif, Simmons, and Sarge are in the front row close to the stage.

"Any ideas what is going on?" Grif ask.

"No clue. But things should be interesting." Sarge says.

"If it's Donut, things are gonna get weird." says the worried Simmons.

Doc then appears on stage and clears his throat. "The Red vs Blue players presents, a Franklin Donut one-man musical. Written and directed by Franklin Donut. In association with Light Red Danish Productions. Now I present to you, Donut: The Musical!"

There is only a few clap hands as the curtain opens. From here, Donut starts signing while music is playing:

" _Let me blow you...Away!_

 _You won't believe your eyes and ears today_

 _You are in for a surprise_

 _When you look into my eyes_

 _You won't be able to deny my ga-ze!_ "

Sarge then stands up, "Wait a minute, Donut! You're what!?

"Come on, Sarge! You can't deny my deep, penetrating… eye contact! My gaze! What did you think I said?"

"Don't ask."

"Don't tell. And don't interrupt!"

" _Let me blow you… away!_

 _There's nothing that I will not do or say_

 _To entertain a red companion_

 _In this hot and sweaty canyon_

 _Like a stallion I am bursting through the ga- te!_ "

Simmons then gets up, "A what?!"

"You know! A stallion, a stud! A horse with a big..."

The entire audience screamed, "DON'T SAY IT!"

"-Saddle! Now who wants to mount up!"

Simmons sit back down while saying to himself, "Oh god."

"No more interruptions!" Donut yells.

" _Let me start with this inquiry_

 _Which I've recorded in my diary_

 _I've got a secret thing I want to say…_

 _What's worse than a conundrum?_

 _Or a cheerleader threesome?_ (*Recording*: _Bitches!_ ) (The girls look at each other and for some reason, feel a little offended.)

 _Not taking the time to enjoy life each day!_

 _You see the fun will never cease_

 _As long as we've got elbow grease_

 _There's really nothing to it_

 _When you're using head… light… flu… id!_ " He stretches the word fluid for a good solid minute.

Grif then stands up, "I keep telling you, for the millionth time, there is NO SUCH THING AS HEADLIGHT FLUID!"

"Depend what you mean by head!"

"I'm just gonna pretend I don't know what you mean."

"I'm gonna pretend you do! Let's move on!"

" _I caught the fever for hot fun_

 _And I'm recruiting everyone_

 _You know this army needs a little style_

 _Hold my ankles, stretch my hammies_

 _I hope that you like double whammies_

 _'Cause I'm gonna sing and dance until you smile_

 _Some soldiers only work or nap_

 _While I ride in shotgun's lap_

 _The solution is simple_

 _I'll fill them up with my… po… ten… tial!_ "

Simmons then stands up again, "For god sakes Donut, enough with the inneuendos!"

"Inneuendos, is that like a window cleaner or something?"

"I give up."

"In that case..."

" _Let me blow you… away!_

 _Like a needle I'll get lost inside your hay_

 _Easy if you know how, just like milking a cow_

 _Like we do it on the farm back in I-O-W-A!_ "

Grif then says, "I'm not saying a thing."

Simmons then says, "Ditto."

" _Let me blow you… away!_

 _I'm on my knees just to have a chance today_

 _If you see me winking_

 _It's cause we both are thinking_

 _This light-ish red armor looks so ga- rish._ "

Simmons then stands up again, "What?! What did you called your armor?"

"Garish! It means totally lacking in good taste."

"Kinds like this song."

Grif then stands up again, "For the billionth time, Donut, your armor is pink!"

"It's lightish-red!"

Sarge then says, "Why won't he just admit it."

Simmons goes, "Yeah, you're not fooling anyone, Donut!"

Tucker then stands up and asks the three, "You guys are talking about Donut's armor or his sexuality? If it is the sexuality part, no homo and I'll leave."

Caboose, who is facing the wrong direction goes, "I didn't get my popcorn. Also I can't see Donut's musical."

Alpha then says, "Turn around, you dumbass."

Caboose then turns around, "Oh yes! Now I can see betterer."

"Oh god."

Donut then goes, "Enough talk! Time for some uninterrupted action!"

Everyone in the audience screamed, "NO...!"

Caboose shouts, "Camera!"

" _So let me blow you…_

 _Blow you all…_

 _One by one…_

 _Individually-or in a group_

 _Blow you-_

 _A… way…!_ "

Donut finally finishes, but when he looks at his audience, they're all gone.

"Where is everybody?" Then he looks at Doc.

"Maybe there's an emergency? But I did enjoy it."

"Why thanks, Doc."

* * *

 **/:Slight data corruption due to the entity known as Pvt. Franklin Donut. Recommend reboot.**

Very well. But is the earlier data saved?

 **/: Affirmative.**

Then commence reboot.

 **/:Commencing...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Reboot success.**

 **To avoid further incidents, recommend avoiding any and all recordings of Pvt. Franklin Donut's music numbers.**

Sure. Progress of Project PHOENIX?

 **/: Processing...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Project PHOENIX completion: 1.2%**

Very well. Continue monitoring until 50%.

 **/: Affirmative. Continue monitoring.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Yes I know it is early, that is because of work. I will answer any questions you may have in the reviews in the next chapter. See you later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

Now let's focus back on Team CRDL for a moment and focus on what they were doing. They were...um... Oh, yeah! The Sunbeam blew-up that demoralized them! Then Cardin fell down to his knees and asked what type of place are they in. Now for the continuation.

Cardin bashes the sand with his left fist out of frustration. The rest of the team just watch as the ship comes crashing down into the ocean.

"Oh dude..." Sky says out loud. "...This sucks."

Then Dove turns his attention towards the gun emplacement. That is when he has a thought. "Maybe we should disable the gun right now so another ship can come here."

Everyone looked at Dove.

Cardin stops as he looks at him. "What did you say?"

"If we can manage to shut-down that gun, another ship will come by and rescue us."

Sky then thinks about it for a moment, "Okay, but what about the Sunbeam?"

Russel then prepares his seaglide, "I'll check to see if there is any survivors. I'll meet you guys inside the gun structure." Then he runs off and jumps into the water. Off to find any survivors at the down ship.

Cardin then stands back up, "Right." Then he looks at the gun emplacement, "Let's see if we can shut that thing down for good."

Russel then asks, "Is there away to get inside? We may need to find a key of some sort if the door is locked."

Dove looks at his PDA, "According to this, there is a lock that requires some sort of artifact simply known as the purple tablet." He showed the picture of the tablet to his teammates.

Russel raises one eyebrow, "Is that a U?"

"According to this thing, it is similar but can mean anything in whatever alien language it is."

Cardin then looks at the sandy hill between them and the platform, "Like that one over there?"

The two boys look over where Cardin is pointing and noticed the purple glowing tablet just lying on the sand.

"Yeah." Dove says with a little bit of a shock in his tone, "Looks like that."

Russel then asks, "Why would anyone leave a big key like that in a middle of the beach? Because that's just dumb."

"Not sure why, but let's go."

Before the two go get it, Cardin yanks the fabric of their scuba suits and goes, "Hold it! I'm still leader of this team and I say, let's go!" Cardin then starts getting the tablet as the other two just nodded.

"Well," Russel says as they followed Cardin, "at least he's back."

"But how much more can we take?" Dove is a bit unsure. "If we-"

"HEY!" Cardin yelled out, "Hurry up, you slowpokes!"

They then hurry their way towards a door that has an energy shield blocking the entrance. Cardin uses the tablet on some console and it opened the door.

"Hmm." Dove went, "Kinda advance like some Atlas security door but requires a huge tablet to open it rather than a swipe from your scroll."

Russel looks at Dove as they went in, "Please tell me you don't believe some of that crap about Atlas abducting people for some experiment, are you?"

"No, but they did found a few abandoned research facilities that do such experiments."

Cardin laughs, "Yeah right! Next thing you tell me that they did some experiment that involves making Grimm smarter!"

The other two laugh as they go further in to find something that looks like a control console of some sort. But to them, trying to find an alien console with what little intelligence they have is like trying to find a grain of sand on a mountain. So they head further in and noticed that the place is a bit dark with glowing green lights.

Cardin looks at the place, "Man the aliens must really love green."

Dove snickers a bit, "They're, or were, aliens. What did you expect?"

Russel is a bit more chilled with his hands behind his head, "Can't argue with that."

They keep wondering until they found the device.

"Is that it?" Cardin asks.

Dove shrugs, "Don't look at me. This is alien tech."

Russel then cracks his knuckles, "Let me give it a try."

Russel presses his hand on some red square looking button and press his hand on it. He is hesitant at first but presses it. But when he does, his hand got caught in some energy field.

"Whoa!" the three freaked out.

"Okay, what is happening?!" Russel tries to pull his hand out but is unable to. Then a strange mechanical tentacle comes out with a needle. Russel begins to panic, "NOT THE NEEDLE! I HATE NEEDLES!" Then it stabbed his arm, "OW!" Then retracts back and lets go of his arm.

Russel rubs his arm where the needle stab him. "That really hurts!" he says being upset. "I think it took some of my blood!"

Then they hear what sounds like a siren along with some form of language that they can't understand.

Dove checks the PDA and reads some of the translation out loud. "Let's see here... It says: _Specimen implant detect-. Unable to shut-n._ I'm guessing that we have these implants, we can't shut this place down."

They all look at their implants and wonder what would happen if they remove them.

"Any ideas on what to do next?" Russel asks.

"I think we should find out more about these things to understand why we have them." Cardin does have a point...for once in his life. "Maybe we should head back to the base and find out what to do later. Right now-" His stomach starts to grumble, "I'm hungry."

Dove looks at Cardin, "Same here."

"Ditto." Russel agrees as his stomach starts to growl.

So the three make their way outside and see Sky Lark with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey, Sky!" Cardin shouts at his teammate, "Any luck!"

Sky looks at his teammates heading towards him. "Well I checked and there aren't any survivors."

"That sucks."

Dove then says, "But what's troubling you? You looked a little puzzled."

"Well, here's the thing." Sky explains. "I was heading over to the Sunbeam crash site but when I did, I discovered not one but more ship wrecks."

"What's weird about that?"

"All three wrecks I've found are called the Sunbeam. They're all on top of each other."

This is a huge shock for the team. All three wrecks bearing the same name and went down the same way.

Cardin then looks out into the ocean where the wrecks are and mutters to himself, "Just why are we here? What is the purpose?"

* * *

Now we travel back to whatever town the huntsmen students of Remnant call it. It is nighttime as everyone eats at the Malachite Inn. Things are alright for all the students. Team RWBY have volunteered to help out the twins with the cooking.

Brawnz then raise a glass, "Can I get another glass of amarberry juice?"

Yang goes, "Just one second!" as she runs over to the kitchen.

Ruby is keeping an eye on the baker's oven since Team ABRN ordered a pizza. She has to keep an eye on it so it wouldn't burn.

Weiss is doing the dishes with the only bar of soap they got from a drop. The reason being because it is the only bar of soap in the entire camp.

Blake drools over some fried salmon patties but Melanie smacks her head with a spatula.

"Get back to work!" Melanie scolds Blake.

Blake starts to look depressed, "Yes, ma'am."

Miltiades then runs in the kitchen, "Is that pizza ready yet?!"

Ruby then pulls it out, "It's done!"

Yang then comes in, "Can I get another amarberry juice?"

Melanie handed her a glass, "Here you go."

Ren then runs into the kitchen with a frighten expression, "Can I use the grill real quick!"

Ruby looks at Ren, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nora is on night watch and I need to make her pancakes before she does things to me!"

Then there was a large quake that shook the ground.

Blake fell down on her butt, "What was that?"

"Paaaaannn-caaaakkkeeess." says a disturbing distant voice of a teenage girl. Then another quake shakes everything.

Ren screamed, "MOVE IT!" Ren quickly gets to work on the grill as another quake shakes the ground.

"Paaaaaannnnn-caaaakkkkeeeesss!" the voice says again but sounds closer.

Weiss does a facepalm, "Please tell me that isn't Nora."

The loud stompping sounds are heard coming in through the front door that later bashed through the wall that leads to the kitchen. It is Nora who bashed her way through with a frightening expression that scares everyone.

" **GIVE ME PANCAAAKKEES!** " Nora scream as her scream shakes the entire building. She glares at Ren, "Ren! You better have my pancakes or else I'll take your batter!"

"The first patch is ready!" Ren gives Nora a plate that has twelve pancakes with some syrup on them.

Nora takes the pancakes and smiles innocently at Ren, "Thank you, Ren!" She said it in a cheery tone. Then walks out the door while slurping one of the pancakes.

Ren wiped his forehead and sighs in relief.

Jaune approaches Ren as he sees Nora walking out. "Is it just me, or is Nora getting worse if she doesn't get her pancakes?"

"You have no idea."

Pyrrha also approach, "What does she mean by taking your batter?" she asked.

Ren's face is bright red, "You don't wanna know."

Then more stomping sounds are coming straight towards them with Nora screaming, " **MORE PANCAKES!** " while showing her plate to Ren.

Ren immediately went back to the modern grill, "Give me a sec!" He works as fast as he can on making Nora's pancakes.

Ruby approach Nora. "Hey, uh, Nora?"

Nora looks at Ruby with a death glare.

It frightens Ruby that causes her to stagger back a bit. "Um...Do you think you could make your own pancakes?"

Nora sighs. "I would." Then shows the engrams on her implant, "But for some reason, I can't unlock it." She has 20 engrams left and the pancake engrams only cost 2. Nora has unlocked the modern grill engram, but when she presses on the pancake batter engram, but she got a big red ERROR. "See?"

"That's weird." Ruby takes a closer look. "Is there a glitch?"

Nora shrugs.

Pyrrha then looks at it. "Mine works fine. I did unlock the pancake batter engram and so did Jaune."

Oscar then says to Nora, "I think you need to tone down of the pancakes."

Nora gives Oscar a threatening glare.

Oscar got scared but tries to hold his ground. "*clears throat* Sorry, Nora. But we are running low on certain ingredients such as cashew milk and salt. Unless you wanna mine some salt and help out with the cashews-"

Nora pulled out a stone pickaxe out of nowhere and dashes out.

Ren comes out of the kitchen with a plate full of 20 pancakes. "What about your pancakes?!"

Nora dashes back and gulps down all 20 pancakes at once then dashes back.

Everyone looks out the door and see Nora dashing her way to the cave that has now been converted into a mine.

Yang comments, "We really need to get back home."

Everyone nods at Yang's comment.

Ruby then says to Yang, "But you know what? You haven't said a pun this whole time we've been here. Isn't that weird?"

"I'm trying to come up with some. But hard to do since I really need something for my hair."

All the girls say, "Same with us."

Jaune then says, "But isn't Nora on night-watch duty?"

Pyrrha then says, "She is, but she won't find any crystals in the mines. We need to find a new crystal source somewhere else."

Oscar then adds, "And we need to plant some more cashews."

Weiss then says, "Maybe we should put her on a diet."

Jaune then says to Weiss, "Nora? On a diet? Fat chance of that!"

Yang looks at Jaune and smiles, "Now that's a pun."

"Dammit!"

* * *

Dawn is approaching over the savanna, as both Team CFVY and Team SSSN wake-up and start the day. Coco comes out of the yurt as she stretches her arms and yawns while wearing her new Pip-Boy.

Sun and Fox are at the campfire and say, "Morning!" at Coco.

Coco says in a groggy voice, "Morning."

Sun holds up a piece of cooked spare ribs, "We got ribs for breakfast!"

Coco approaches Sun while in half-awake/half-asleep mode and just snatches the ribs from Sun. She sits down and eats quietly.

Neptune approaches and says, "Morning everyone!"

Sun says, "Hey, Neptune!"

"Hey." Fox says nonchalant.

"..." Coco is busy having breakfast.

"I got some spinach and found some edible mushrooms that Sage help me find." Neptune pulls out the spinach from his implant.

Coco snatches the spinach and eats it.

Sun looks at Coco, "Guess someone didn't get much of a good night sleep." Coco smacks him in the face as Fox laughs at Sun's misfortune.

Fox stops and looks at Neptune, "Where is everyone else?"

"Scarlet is checking some of the computers you guys found. Velvet is with Yatsuhashi to see how far away are we from our settlement. Sage is checking on the supplies and robots."

Coco got done eating, "Yeah, those fucking robots are loud as hell."

"Unless you have ear plugs on hand."

Coco glares at Neptune. "You guys have ear plugs the whole time?"

Neptune gulp. "Well I-"

Coco punches him in the stomach regions and Neptune drops down as Coco smacks him.

"Ow! Ow!" he cries out. "Not the face! Ow! I said not the face! Ow! Ow!"

"Then tell me next time! Because I had a rough night! You fucking asshole!"

"Alright, alright! Ow!"

Fox goes, "Breakfast with morning entertainment? Feels like home!"

"HEY EVERYONE!"

Everybody stops at what they were doing as they see Velvet and Yatsuhashi running towards them.

Velvet says excitingly, "We found our base! It's just a few miles away!"

Coco then gets up after beating Neptune, "Alright! Saddle up! Let's get rolling!"

Neptune gets up from the ground with a black eye on his right eye. He rubs his eye and says to himself, "Man. I thought all the ladies love me."

Then someone throws a rock at his head. "OW!"

* * *

Back at the settlement, it is Yang's turn to be on guard as she stands on top of the wall with her spear. She lets out a big yawn until a sound of a horn scared her. She looks at sees four massive vehicles lined-up at the gate.

"What the-?" she says as she blinks a few times.

Coco then comes out of the first elephant and waves at her.

"HEY!" she says at Yang.

"Coco?!" Yang shouts, "Is that you?!"

"You bet! And we got supplies and goodies!"

"Hold on, I'll open the gate!" Yang then shouts out loud, "HEY GUYS! TEAM CFVY AND TEAM SSSN ARE BACK! THEY GOT SOME NEW STUFF!"

The gate opens and the elephants managed to go inside. Everyone gather round and see what's up.

Team SSSN stacked a few crates with Neptune standing on one stacked three crates high and says, "Guess what ladies! We have something that might cheer you up!" Neptune pulls from his pocket left and raise it in the air, "We got some soap!"

The girls (with the exception of some) gasp at what Neptune has.

"YOU HAD SOAP THE WHOLE TIME?!" Coco shouted in shock.

"It is supposed to be a surprise." Neptune puts his arm down that has the soap. "Now we only have 19 bars of soap, so we have to-"

The girls charged at the team and try to get as much soap as they can, but end up fighting over them while saying who needs it more. Yang and Melanie have a tug of war over one bar while Weiss tries to run off with one but Coco pulled her hair. All the members of Team NDGO get into a cat fight with Blake and Neon over one bar of soap. Arslan gets into a slap fight with Ciel. Velvet gets her ears yanked by Reese while Velvet is holding a bar. Nora tries to run away with a bar of soap in her mouth while being chased by Miltiades in comedic fashion.

That is when Ruby puts her foot down. " **EVERYONE, ENOUGH!** " Ruby stands firm with Pyrrha and Penny behind her. The reason why Penny is with Ruby and Pyrrha is because she doesn't exactly understand what is going on.

Everyone stopped fighting as the boys try to hide from the girls' vicious behavior behind a few crates and some of the vehicles.

Then Ruby makes a speech, "Look at you girls! We are supposed to help each other to survive yet you all act like animals rather than ladies!" She looks at Weiss, "Weiss, look at yourself! You're supposed to be a dignified young lady! What would your sister say if she sees you acting like a savage rather than an almost little miss perfect?!"

Weiss lowers her head in shame.

Then Ruby looks at Yang, "And Yang! You're supposed to be my big sister, the person I look up to! Yet here you are acting like a five year old fighting over a toy! I understand that you want to keep your looks but you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Yang turns her head in embarrassment.

"We are all supposed to be Huntresses! Yet here you girls are being no better than criminals!"

Pyrrha then steps up, "She's right! I know times of tough, but this is what we should prepare for! Days to weeks to months with very little necessities while hunting Grimm! Ruby is right about all you girls being ashame of yourselves for calling yourselves huntresses!"

All the girls that were fighting looked at each other and truly do feel ashame of themselves and brought shame to their position as huntresses.

Neptune comes out, "Well," claps his hands, "with that out of the way, I should say this again. We only have 19 bars of soap so each team should have one. The rest we should save for later. Agreed."

"Agree." all the girls say with a little less enthusiasm. The guys also agree but still trying to hide.

Oscar pops out from behind a crate, "I should check on the farm."

Yatsuhashi asks Ciel, "Is there room for some of the supplies?"

"I'll try to organize."

Sage pops out along with Scarlet, "We'll help out."

Coco and Yang walk towards one of the elephants, "By the way, I have a surprise of my own for you."

"Really?"

Everyone starts to disperse as Ruby takes a deep breath.

Pyrrha place her hand on Ruby's right shoulder, "You did good."

"Thanks. Facing a crowd isn't easy."

Penny tilts her head, "I'm confuse. What exactly was going on?"

"I'll explain later."

* * *

 **/: Would you like to save the footage?**

Yes, please. I need something hilarious for the cafeteria to boost morale.

 **/: Affirmative. Processing. Please stand by...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Footage saved and uploaded to storage device.**

Man the guys are gonna love this cat fight.

 **/: Please refrain from using speech to text while monologuing when talking to self.**

Whoops.

 **/: Please have a good lunch.**

Oh, I will! By the way, progress?

 **/: Processing...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Progression of Project PHOENIX: 5%**

* * *

 **AN: Another week, another chapter. I read an interesting review from .wolf about some of the stuff the person said.**

 **I have check the They Are Billion and don't worry, I got something interesting in mind when autumn comes. If you are wondering what season the planet is going through now, it is late summer. And let me tell you, there gonna get more than just a billion zombies coming up!**

 **As for the NPC's, there are some like the Super Mutants from earlier and there are others. There are a few friendly NPC's but only a very small number. There are plenty of hostile NPC's that don't have any implants. Remember Project ARES that was mentioned in the first chapter. If you brush up on your mythology, you'll get what is gonna happen soon.**

 **See you guys next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

In the camp, Amber is sitting close to the edge of the cliff while over looking the ocean. May Zedong of Team BRNZ approaches her.

"You feeling alright?" May asks.

Amber then looks at May, "Just enjoying the view."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure."

May sits next to Amber as they both enjoy the ocean view along with the nice breeze blowing from the east.

May then asks a few minutes later, "Remember anything?"

Amber has been trying her hardest to remember something from her life. But when she looks out at the ocean, "I think I used to enjoy the ocean."

May chuckles a little. "I think everyone enjoys the ocean view!"

"But I do remember something."

"Like what?"

"I think I was a huntress at Vale, on a white horse."

May then started to laugh. "I bet you rescued a charming prince while you were at it!"

Amber laughed as well. "Maybe, but hard to tell."

"Other than that," May starts standing up, "things have been pretty quiet around here. There is no Grimm, but that doesn't mean we can slack off our combat training."

Amber looks at May, "Well, Jaune and Oscar are improving a little."

Then there is a rumble going on near the gate as they look at the direction the noise was coming from. It sounded like a bunch of girls being in a middle of a cat fight.

"What's with all the commotion?" Amber says as she stands up.

"Don't know, but we should check it out."

They two girls ran towards the direction where the noise was going from. When they approach, the fighting stopped and Ruby gives them a lecture along with Pyrrha. When Ruby finishes her lecture, everything went back to normal. The two then approach Ruby and Penny.

"What was that about?" May asked.

"Oh, everyone was fighting over a few bars of soap." Ruby replies.

"Wait, we have soap now?!" May is in shock to hear about the subject.

"We do, but we are limiting one bar per team since we only have 19."

"Fuck." May looks down. "That means I have to share with all the boys in my team. And you know how bad they smell."

"Things we have to do to survive." Amber says with a more upbeat attitude.

"Later girls." Ruby says as she leaves.

Penny smiles and waves by at them.

Both of them wave back at Penny.

"So anyway." May looks back at Amber, "Do you ever wonder if we're the only ones on this planet?"

"Not sure." Amber responds, "But I hope that they're brave, strong, trustworthy, and intelligent enough to survive this place."

* * *

Back at the canyon, Simmons found a multi-tool and uses it to construct some structure up above the canyon on the cliffs and it is the habitat building from Osiris: New Dawn. Then he installs a crossway connecting to it. Then Sarge appears.

"Simmons," Sarge speaks to his subordinate, "just what the hell are you making, son?"

Simmons stops and looks at Sarge, "Hey, sir. I am making a new red base which we are gonna use over the lame one that looks like the crappy sandbags one I made."

"New red base?!" Sarge starts to argue, "Simmons, there is nothing wrong with the red base in the canyon! It's perfect! Don't try to mess things up!"

Then Simmons pointed out, "But you said that it was unacceptable back on Chorus. We had to borrow the Blues' tank to make renovations by blowing up the canyon walls to make a mortar cannon. The majority of the east wing was made of sandbags and rain tarps. Not to mention you took half the base to yourself and I got stuck with Grif. And he's disgusting!"

"You're point?"

"Well I'm making a new red base while Grif sleeps in that inflatable dome over there."

They both look at some of the rocks where they see an inflatable dome where Grif will be sleeping and staying.

Simmons then continues on, "So that way he won't bother us and I don't have to worry about whatever disgusting thing he leaves behind."

Sarge then looks back at Simmons, "But he won't be in close range when I get to kill him!"

"Well I'm not going back down there with those giant snakes that would pop out in my sleep!" Simmons does have a good point. For a guy that is afraid of snakes, the best vantage is the high ground. Then he says, "Besides, there is plenty of room for you to make a mortar cannon you always wanted."

"I..." Simmons has Sarge cornered. "Alright, I see your point. But Grif's quarters are going back down there so a bat could kill him. Then I can kill the bat!"

"Ahead of you on that, sir! The dome you see there is actually Donut's."

"Why would you-" Then Sarge thinks about it for a moment and realize why. "Forget it. Donut's quarters are fine. Anyway, I need you and the rest of the team to meet me back in the canyon. I have a surprise for Lopez."

"Oh really?" he says in a bit of a false enthusiastic tone of voice. Then shoots himself in the foot.

Sarge looks at what Simmons done. "Son, did you shot yourself in the foot again?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the programming starting to degrade in my cybernetic brain."

"I'll check on that later. Anyway, let's get the others."

Grif, Donut, Simmons, and Lopez are gathered around Sarge to see what he made this time. And it turns out, another robot.

"Seriously?!" Grif says in a serious tone. "Another robot?! After what happened last time?!"

Simmons has to agree with Grif, "Yeah, I have to agree with Grif here. After everything that happened with Lopez 2.0 and C.C., we may have to stop making robots."

"Oh come on!" Donut is a bit more eager. "It may not be all bad!"

Grif then says, "Not bad?! The other Lopez manage to rip out his own head and try to kill us in a body similar to Freckles!"

Simmons follows up, "And you toss a grenade at him!"

Lopez then says, "Al menos consigo un nuevo cuerpo."  
 **Translation:** "At least I get a new body out of it."

Donut then says, "Yeah, I was a pretty good throw."

"Ahora estoy empezando a arrepentirme y desearía estar en las instalaciones de reciclaje."  
 **Translation:** "Now I'm starting to regret it and wish I was in the recycling facility."

Sarge then interrupts, "AHEM!" Then proceeds, "Don't worry, I manage to figure out what's wrong and fixed out all the bugs." Then looks at the new robot, "Gentlemen, and Donut. May I present to you, Sanchez!" Then he turns on the robot.

Simmons then goes, "Wait, does that mean the robot can speak eng-"

The robot made a few loud fax sounds and the three reds complain which interrupted what Simmons was saying. Then a few beeps later, the robot starts to move.

Sanchez looks at the people around him and says, "...Olá! Meu nome é Sanchez!"  
 **Translation:** "Hello! My name is, Sanchez!"

Grif complains, "Oh come on!"

Simmons says, "Seriously?!"

Lopez lowers his head.

Donut then says, "Alright! Another foreigner!"

Sanchez then says, "Saudações. O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar?"  
 **Translation:** "Greetings. What can I do to help you?"

Grif says as he is annoyed, "Spanish. Fucking Spanish."

Simmons then looks at Grif, "No, I think that's Portuguese."

"¿De dónde diablos sacaste la unidad de voz?"  
 **Translation:** "Where the fuck did you get the speech unit from?"

Donut then says, "Yeah, where did you get that speech unit?"

Lopez looks at Donut and says furiously, "¿CÓMO ES QUE ES LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDES ENTENDER?"  
 **Translation:** "HOW COME THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU CAN UNDERSTAND?!"

Donut then says to Lopez, "Chill out! Now is not the time to get an oil change."

"Oh, por el amor de Dios!"  
 **Translation:** "Oh for fuck sake!"

Sarge then says, "Enough now." Then looks at Sanchez, "Sanchez. You are going to help out Lopez with whatever he needs and you'll be his second in command. You got it?"

"Sim senhor. Eu farei o meu melhor."  
 **Translation:** "Yes, sir. I will do my best."

Then Sanchez approaches Lopez. "Saudações, senhor López. Meu nome é Sanchez. Como posso ajudá-lo?"  
 **Translation:** "Greetings, sir Lopez. My name is Sanchez. How can I assist you?"

"No es exactamente mi idea, pero puedo usar algo de ayuda. Quédate conmigo, chico. Voy a contarte la historia sobre estos idiotas humanos y por qué son los peores."  
 **Translation:** "Not exactly my idea, but I can use some help. Stick with me, kid. I'm going to tell you the story about these human idiots and why they're the worst."

Sanchez says with enthusiasm, "Sim senhor!"  
 **Translation:** "Yes, sir!"

Then the two robots left to go do whatever Lopez is working on.

Sarge then says, "With that out of the way, dismiss!"

Simmons says, "Yes, sir!"

Grif goes, "Whatever. Waste of my nap time."

Donut then asks Simmons, "Hey, Simmons? How come I get a tiny single ball while you and Sarge get to have a big base?"

"Thought you might like some privacy."

"Oh, okay!" Donut just took Simmons excuse and leaves.

"But how come I have to be here in this canyon with a bunch of bats that might come out and kill me?" Grif complains. "And I'm not falling for the same trick that you used on Donut."

"Would you rather have Sarge trying to kill you in your sleep or a bat that won't come out unless you disturb it?"

Then they both see Sarge prepping his shotgun while getting a few cardboard cutouts of Grif ready for target practice.

"...Okay. I'm sold. I'm heading to my new home." Then Grif leaves.

Simmons plan actually work. He got rid of Grif's laziness and Donut's...whatever he does.

"Simmons!" Sarge shouted from a distance. "Help me get these training dummies up!"

Simmons then turns to face Sarge, "On it, sir!"

* * *

Now we cut to Blue Base where we can see Caboose playing fetch with Freckles in a toy body.

"Alright, Freckles!" Caboose says as he looks down at his robotic companion. He then looks at a random direction while saying, "Fetch!" as he throws the ball.

"Target acquired." Freckles said. "Retrievement mode activated." Then he walks off to get the ball.

Inside the base, Tex and Carolina look at each other like it is some sort of staring contest. But it is hard to have a staring contest in everyone is wearing their helmets.

Washington and Tucker just look at them.

"What are they doing?" Tucker whispers to Washington.

"I don't know. Might be a staring contest." Washington whispers back.

"But how can they have a staring contest with their helmets on?"

"I don't know."

"But I know one thing that they can stare at all day. Bow-chika-" BANG! BANG!

Two pistol shots were fired close at Tucker. Tucker drops his rifle and has his hands up in the air. Both Carolina and Tex have their pistols out, but are still staring at each other.

Tucker then says out loud, "Okay! I'm leaving!" Tucker then runs out of the room.

Washington then says to the two, "I think I have a better idea. I have a training obstacle that I made to test out Tucker's reflexes and mettle. Who ever gets the best time, is the best Freelancer. Deal?"

Both say as they keep on staring at each other, "Deal!"

So they both made their way outside and are in position to get started on Washington's obstacle course.

"Okay," Washington begins to talk, "I may have tweek this a little to make it a bit more challenging since Caboose beat my old one."

"What do you mean?" Carolina asked.

Caboose is then seen running by anxiously while saying, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy... Hello, hello, hello!" He greets all three of them.

Washington then says to Caboose, "Ah, Caboose. Good timing. I have a new obstacle course for you to-"

Caboose went inside the cave with a large explosion that follows half a second later as Caboose completed the obstacle course in a second rather then two seconds like the last one.

Caboose emerges out and says, "Okay, that was fun! Gotta go do some stuff! I have some new games to play with Freckles! Along with some outfits for him to try on! Thank you, goodbye!"

The three former Freelancers are completely taken by surprise as how fast Caboose finishes the course.

Washington tries to comprehend what happened, "But I... How did... That was one second less than the last one! What the fuck!?"

Carolina tries her best to process what happened. "What. The fuck. Happened?"

Tex then says, "If Caboose can handle that, I hate to see what would he be like as a Freelancer."

Carolina and Wash say in unison, "Yeah, no kidding."

* * *

Doc is in the cargo hold of the destroyed ship as he looks around for medical supplies. He opens one of the crates and found something interesting.

"What do we have here." Doc says to himself.

Then Epsilon shows up. "Hey, Doc. Whatcha' find?"

Doc pulls out what appears to be a wire tool. What happens next is that his implant started to glow and a bunch of schematics flash by.

"Guess we got some new stuff, huh?" Doc says as he puts the wire tool away.

"Guess so." Epsilon agrees. "But aren't you a pacifist?"

"Yeah, but considered everything that happened to us at Chorus." Then Doc goes through another crate.

"Oh yeah, you went postal and kill a lot of people with a rocket launcher while having an O'Maliey complex."

Doc opens the crate, "Considering I was in another dimension and lost and you guys forgot about me. I got so mad that I developed a split personality."

"True. Anyone in your position would've done the same."

"Thanks." Doc looks through the crate and founds a few boxes of cupcakes, jaffa cakes, and some military-grade MREs. Doc holds up a box of Charlies' Cupcakes, "Oh hey. Cupcakes. Caboose would love these."

"Yeah, but keep them away from Grif. Have you seen the way the guy eats?"

"Well I was a prisoner for the Reds back at Blood Gulch so yeah. I have and it was disgusting." Then Doc loads them up in his implant. Then checks some of the other crates.

"Hey, can you tell me why am I here again?" Eplsion asked.

"I may need your help to unlock any electrical locks I may come across." Doc then takes a closer look at one of the crates. "And I think I found one."

"I'm on it." Epsilon then disappears for a few seconds before reappearing and says, "Okay, done."

"Thank you." Doc then opens the crate and sees something amazing. "HOLY!" he says out loud.

Epsilon appears next to Doc and goes, "What? What did you-" He looked inside the crate an goes, "Holy shit. Is that what I think it is?"

"If Sarge gets his hands on it, everyone in this canyon will be in BIG trouble."

Then Alpha appeared floating in and checks on the two. "Hey guys! Man, those guys are really obsessed with flags." The other two aren't looking at him then he goes, "What did you guys find?" Then looks in the crate, "Holy motherfucking god that screwed the living hell out of Tucker. Is that what I think it is?"

Doc and Epsilon then say in unison, "Yep."

"We better hide this so Sarge wouldn't get his hands on it. You know how he is."

Doc chuckles a little, "I'm was thinking the same thing."

Epsilon then says, "Better to stash it somewhere."

Alpha then says, "I'll take care of that." as Doc closes the lid.

* * *

Then we cut back to the Remnant camp with Amber and May.

May goes, "Probably so and probably not."

Amber then shrugs, "Well they could be. We're on an alien planet after all."

"I guess."

* * *

 **/: Processing...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Progression of Project PHOENIX: 6%**

 **Seasonal changes will be commencing at: 3 weeks**

 **Project Z will commence close in autumn.**

Good work. Any word on Project ARES?

 **/: Processing...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Project ARES is on hold until ADMIN approves of Phase 2.**

And the situation at Dead Canyon?

 **/: Normal. Will commence uprise until Project Z is active.**

 **ADMIN: Terminal User 781. I request your presence in my office immediately.**

What for?

 **ADMIN: In my office.**

...Uh-oh.

 **ADMIN: And please disable speech-to-text while logging off?**

Yes, sir.

 **ADMIN: Terminal User 782. Please take temporary charge until Terminal User 781 returns to active duty.**

782: Understood. But what is User 781 charged with?

 **ADMIN: Classified.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the story so far. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far. Later! See you guys next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

Lets head back over to Team CRDL in the ocean. In the moonpool, Cardin works on a seamoth in order to get to the Aurora. But he is busy with a little something.

"Lets see here." he says to himself. "What color do I want it?"

Sky then walks in. "Hey, Cardin." he says to his busy teammate.

"Hey, Sky."

Sky then shows something in his hands, "Got the gas torpedoes ready."

"Load them up."

Sky then loads up the gas torpedoes into the seamoth. Once finished, he looks back at Cardin and asks, "Are you sure these will affect the reaper leviathan?"

"Not entirely sure, but it will keep it at bay for a time." Cardin says as he continues to mess with the colors. "I think I'll go with crimson red. And I'll go with orange as a secondary color." Then the colors of the seamoth changes. "Okay, now all I need is-"

Sky pulls out a part, "A seamoth perimeter defense system?"

Cardin gives the thumbs up. "Okay I'm all set."

"Are you sure about this?" Sky asks.

"Well, we need to see what is on the ship."

"But how come you get to go?"

"I won a game of rock-paper-scissors."

"Fuck."

Cardin then gets in the seamoth. "Okay, I'm heading out." Then the seamoth drops into the water. "Energy, good. Hull health, good. Fuel, oh wait...it doesn't have that. Torpedoes, loaded up. Everything is good to go."

Dove then says over the radio, " _Just make sure that you bring the sub in one piece._ "

"I got it, Dove!"

" _Did you just call me love?_ "

Cardin's face turns red, "NO! I said Dove! Not love! Dove! As in your name!"

Then he hears laughing over the radio, much to his irritation.

"Very funny!"

After a few minutes, Cardin made his way to the ship and close to the Aurora. Then he starts to hear a loud noise somewhere in the ocean. A very loud noise that sounds like a roar.

"Yup." He says to himself after hearing the roar. "This time, I'm ready."

He is just 20 feet away from the ship and then tries to look for an opening. Then a reaper leviathan approaches him.

Cardin then aims at the leviathan. "Okay you hideous freak!" he says with great confidence, "Time to take you out!"

Cardin fires a torpedo right at the leviathan. The torpedo manage to hit right at the leviathan's face and covers it with a nauseous and poisonous green gas that forces it to flee.

"OH YEAH!" he says with a fist pump. "Take that ugly! That's for our raft!" Then proceeds to the back of the ship.

He manages to get inside and leaves the sub.

"Alright." he says through his radio, "I'm in."

Russel: " _What do you see?_ "

Cardin looks around. "The insides look just as bad as the outside. There's fire in certain sections and the hulls burnt. But there is some stuff that is intact."

Dove: " _Do you see a fire extinguisher?_ "

Cardin looks at the ground and found one. "Got one."

Dove: " _Good. Now spray at any fires that get in your way._ "

"Got it."

Dove: " _Did you say dammit?_ "

"I DID NOT! NOW QUIT IT!"

The three members started to laugh again.

Cardin continues to travel inside the ship. He travels deep inside of a dark ship with very little light from some of the electric lights. But there is plenty of fires and faulty electrical wires sparking in the ship. Cardin uses the fire extinguisher to extinguish some of the fires in order to proceed further into the ship. He passes by the prawn suit bay. He looks at the wrecked prawn suits and isn't really impressed. He thinks that it looks more like a junior-size version of the Atlesian Paladin that Atlas announced that they are gonna use to defend the kingdoms.

So he marches on. Continues to go further into the ship and puts out a few more fires while avoiding some of the loose wires that are still sparking along with replacing some of the extinguishers he uses and finds. He made his way towards the living quarters. He peeks inside what appears to be a bar or cafeteria and notices a snack vending machine. Cardin approaches the vending machine, punches the buttons with his fist, and gets potato mix. He grabs the snacks and puts it in his inventory. He finally made his way towards the captain's office and finds a locked door.

"Found something." he says to the radio.

Sky: " _Let me guess, a locked door._ "

"Yep." he nodded. "And a locked door means some goodies inside. Especially if it is a captain's quarters."

Dove: " _Let me check the door codes on the PDA. Let's see... Try 2231._ "

Cardin tries pressing in the code. Then gets an error.

"Nope."

Dove: " _Try 4512._ "

Cardin presses it and gets another error.

"Error again."

Dove: " _Let's try 2674_ "

Cardin presses again then gets access granted. The door opens to reveal a dark room with the only light being a terminal.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere."

Sky: " _Find anything?_ "

"Well I see a terminal in a very dark room in..." he pulls out his flashlight, "...what appears to be some sort of bed room."

Dove: " _Try hooking up with the terminal._ "

"Alright." Cardin pulls out his PDA and hooks it up at the terminal.

Back at the base, Dove then reads what is on the terminal that Cardin is hooked up to.

"Let's see here." he says as he looks at his PDA. However, Russel and Sky are a little too close for comfort. Sky is looking over Dove's right shoulder and Russel is looking over his left. Dove then notices. "Do you guys mind? You're taking away my oxygen."

Sky pulls back and says, "Sorry."

Russel does the same, "Sorry, man."

Dove proceeds to look at his PDA. "Okay what do we have." He looks at what appears to be some sort of schematic for a rocket ship. "The Neptune Escape Rocket."

" _Isn't Neptune that guy with the blue hair from Team SSSN?_ " Cardin asked over the radio.

"I think so." Dove says. "But according to what I've learned, there is a planet named Neptune in someplace called the Sol System."

"What kind?" Sky asked.

"A gas giant. Oh wait, an ice giant."

" _So now there is a planet just as big as Neptune's ego._ "

Russel chuckles, "Or his libido."

Sky then says, "At least ice queen is giving him a cold shoulder."

The members of the team stated to laugh at such bad jokes.

" _Well anyway-_ "

Then we cut back to the ship, "-I think that's it. It's getting hot in here and I would like something to eat."

As Cardin tries to leave, something flash before him in his mind. Swirls of blue and green are flashing through his eyes as a shadowy figure starts to appear with four cyan colored eyes.

Then a voice of a woman speaks to his tiny little brain, " _What...are...you?_ " Then the image and swirls disappear.

Cardin shakes his head and tries to make sense on what just happened. ' _The hell was that?_ ' he thought to himself as he is a little freaked out on what just happened to his head. Cardin speaks through the radio, "Hey guys? Something weird just happened."

Dove: " _Same here. Some swirls and a black image just talked to us._ "

Sky: " _Yeah, like some form of telephony._ "

Russel: " _It's called telepathy._ "

"Anyway, I'm heading back. I think we should-" Then something just jumped at Cardin. "GAH!" he went as he tries to bite his left shoulder.

It is something that looks like a four-legged spider with some strange green crystals on its body. Cardin grabbed the creature, throws it to the ground, and stomps on it repeatedly out of spite. He continues to stomp on it with a very aggressive expression on his face.

" _Cardin?_ " Dove says over the radio. " _Cardin, what happened?_ "

Cardin stops stomping and says in a harsh tone, "Some crab-spider thing with green shit just bit me! It got the jumped on me and bit my shoulder!"

" _Try scanning it. Just to make sure it isn't poisonous._ "

He pulls out his scanner and scans it. When he reads the scan, it says _INFECTED_ in red. Cardin's eyes widen as he reads it. Then scans himself. After a few seconds, the scanner says that he is now infected.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Let's head back to the Remnant Camp (No official name yet). Sun and Ren are working on getting some new defenses set up. Jaune helps them align them by being outside of the walls and making his fingers and hands into a square so he can help them out. They made three layers of concrete foundations close to the wooden spike walls. The first layer is three concrete foundations high with rocket turrets on it. The second layer is two concrete foundations high with heavy laser turrets. The last layer is only one with heavy machine-gun turrets.

Jaune says to the others, "A little more to the left!" as he sees the green outline in front of Ren.

Ren moves it to his left with the heavy machine-gun turret.

Jaune then says, "My left!"

Ren moves it to Jaune's left.

"A little more!"

Ren moves a little.

"Okay, you're good!"

Ren puts the turret down and the turret is already to shoot anything that will get too close.

"Alright, next one!"

Sun is busy making the lasers and rockets connect to a power source inside the settlement. "Okay, let's see. I- Ah crap! Out of copper." Sun uses his acrobatics to jump over the spike wall and climbs over the castle wall pass the sentry bots.

Inside the warehouse; Ruby, Coco, Pyrrha, Sage, and many team leaders are looking at a map on the table in the center of the warehouse to decide on what to do next.

Ciel then starts to speak, "I think we should use the cave to make those vaults according to the Storyteller's recordings. We may need to make some form of shelter in a worse case scenario."

"But what about the mine?" Nebula asks. "We still need those metals for other purposes or running low."

"Only the entrance area." Ciel pointed on the map that shows the inside of the mines. Then moves her finger along the outlines of the caverns. "We'll expand once we cleared out all the metals and minerals along the way."

Arslan then points her finger on the map. "Speaking of, what about the cliffs? Do we just build big walls or make some sort of fort on the top?"

"That is a good question." Ciel agrees with Arslan.

The cliff is the most exposed area at the settlement. Something can come down and crush some of the buildings depending on the size and weight of any creatures that were dumb enough to fall down.

Coco then says, "Speaking off, how about we put teleporters in certain areas such as the Amusement Park Team SSSN found?" She places her finger on the location on the map. "We might find some more clues about what this place is since they said that that place looks like a bandit town." Coco retracts her finger. "Bandits are always known to keep a few maps of their places to raid. Not to mention a monorail that might lead somewhere."

"Good idea. Teleporters can be useful since everything is so far away."

Sage then interrupts, "What about Team CRDL? We all have to work together to survive. Not to mention that they haven't came back."

"Alright, we'll give them a teleporter first then focus on other areas. If they are..." Ciel is a little hesitant about what she is gonna say.

Ruby says, "Please don't say that." Everyone looks at her. "I know that they are a bunch of jerks and bullies, but they are huntsmen like us. And huntsmen have to stay together. Especially when we are in a strange alien planet with prehistoric animals and reptiles, alien tech, and a bunch of other weird things."

Ruby does have a point. They are a bunch of assholes, but they are all huntsmen all together.

"You have a point." Coco says with a little less enthusiasm. "As much as I hate to agree." You can probably guess why she isn't enthusiastic.

Pyrrha nodded her head. "We have to. Who knows what else is out there."

After a few seconds, Nora comes bursting in, " **I'VE FOUND SOMETHING!** "

Everyone became startled as Ruby falls down as she comedically tries to maintain her balance. "Ow."

Pyrrha and Coco are holding each other after Nora's sudden burst and outburst. Ciel does her best to stand her ground with Brawnz taking cover behind one of the containers as Nebula hid inside one of the crates that just so happen to be the one Brawnz is hiding behind. Flynt duck and cover under the table. Sage is surprisingly unphased by Nora's sudden appearance.

Ruby stands back up, "Geez, Nora! Ever heard of knocking!"

Nora says, "Yeah, well, I found this!" She places some sort of scroll with some strange writing on it. "I found it in a chest when I was looking for cashews." Then she places another scroll on the table, "And I also found this map!"

Everyone gathers around and take a closer look at what Nora found. The map shows some sort of valley yet the legible writing says _Dead Canyon_ with a few locations circled in red ink. But the scroll with the weird writing seems interesting.

"Hmm." Arslan is intrigue. "Looks like some older form of Mistralian writing, but the characters are a little off."

"I have to agree." Pyrrha said. "Might be a branch of the writing that we've never seen before." She then picks up the scroll, "I think Arslan and I should try to decipher it to see what it means."

"Okay." Flynt says as he then turn his attention towards the map. "But what about this Dead Canyon? Do you think there might be something of worth there?"

"Possibly." Brawnz is a bit unsure. "But I think we should investigate."

"But we don't know where it is." Nebula pointed out. "Any ideas where it could be?"

Ruby takes a closer look at the map. She holds it up towards the light and sees what she can make of it. "Maybe northwest." She puts the map down to look at the others. "We've already seen what is up north and northeast. We could try to find it northwest in the grasslands."

"What if it's east?" Coco asks. "It could be east from here." Coco takes the map and points out a large body of water. "It looks like it is close to the coast. If we follow the beach, we can find this canyon."

Ciel takes a closer look. "It makes sense. But why is it called a canyon? It looks more like a valley."

"Maybe because the place is surrounded by canyon walls instead of mountains?" Nebula tries her best to make sense on why is it called a canyon.

Then Sun comes in, "Hey guys! I'm out of copper! Can you spare any?"

Everyone looks at Sun.

Ciel then says, "Sorry. We're really low too. We should try to mine some later."

Sun then steps inside and goes, "Ah man." He later notices something that Ruby and Pyrrha are holding. "What are those?"

Pyrrha responds, "Something that Nora found."

Sun looks around, "Where is Nora?"

Everyone looks around and notices that Nora is not around. She has completely disappeared.

Sage then says, "Probably trying to make more pancakes or something."

Ruby clears her throat, "Anyway. I would like to volunteer my team on this expedition towards this Dead Canyon. Any votes or nominations of their own?"

Ciel then says, "I think we should let everyone that is present in this settlement vote or nominate."

"Agreed." everyone in the warehouse agrees.

Zwei lets out a few happy barks before he comes in.

"ZWEI!" Ruby said cheerfully. She approaches and kneels down to pet her corgi. "How have you been boy? Are you on your best behavior?"

Zwei barks again and tells everyone to follow him. He runs off with everyone behind him. He barks at the cliffs as he looks up. Everyone looks up and notices a large castle keep at the very top of the cliffs. Everyone is stunned and shocked to see a castle that wasn't there a moment ago.

"Since when do we have a castle?!" Flynt says in surprise.

Ciel went, "Well, that's one problem taken care of."

Brawnz is dumbfounded, "How did...When?...How?..." He couldn't find a question to ask since there are a lot of them going through his head.

Nebula then says, "As much as I am amazed that a dog managed to create a castle, but how are we gonna get up there?" That is a good point. Just how are they gonna get up there.

* * *

 **/: Processing...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Explorer note found and map found by entity known as Nora Valkyrie. Entities from Remnant are now deciding on which team decides to go to Dead Canyon.**

Things are speeding up a bit. How is the progress of Project PHOENIX coming along?

 **/:Processing...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Progression of Project PHOENIX: 10% and your mother looks like a water hag.**

?

 **Sometimes I like to pick daisies with a hot dog and...BUI3H4523UHIQIO2BJFUSADIO2W183TR**

 ***Crash Imminent. AI Malfunction Detected.***

Geeky Male Voice: "Crap, not again. Hey guys! We have another AI crash over here!"

Deep Black Male Voice: "Again? It hasn't been six months yet."

Geeky Male Voice: "Well that's what happen if we go with cheap AI made by the lowest bidder."

Deep Black Male Voice: "I'll get a new one in just a bit. Terminal User 781 is coming back."

Geeky Male Voice: "So why was he in trouble?"

Deep Black Male Voice: "He was selling naked pictures of our test subjects on the sly."

Geeky Male Voice: "How much?"

Deep Black Male Voice: "Close to 50 credits."

Geeky Male Voice: "Sounds like a steal. Maybe I should get a few."

 **ADMIN: YOU DO REALIZE THAT THERE ARE LISTENING DEVICES ALL OVER, DO YOU!?**

Both Men: "Uh-oh."

 **ADMIN: BOTH OF YOU. IN MY OFFICE. NOW!**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. I got a bit of news. I am going to take the week off for a bit. But don't worry, the week after that I will continue. Just need a little vacation and recharge my batteries. Later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**

Back at the mock Jungle Canyon of Chorus on this strange planet, Church/Alpha heads over to the Temple of the Flags. An underground structure that looks very similar to the underground caverns under Blood Gulch. But the main temple is located beyond the cave behind the giant piston structure. Further in is some sort of underground stone structure. It has a high ceiling with a few stain-glass windows that depict the red and blue zealots on some sort of crusade with different colored flags forming a circle in this circular room.

A blue zealot comes in and notices Alpha. "Holy Flag Creator!" he shouts in joy. He runs up to him, kneels down, and lowers his head. "It is an honor to have you here in our temple!"

"Um...hey..." he says to the zealot. "Listen. I need you guys to hide something."

The zealot gets back up, "I am at your command."

"You might wanna get the others first."

The blue zealot goes around to gather all the other zealots into the room.

Church tries to clear his throat (even though he doesn't have one) in order to get their attention. "Alright everyone, listen up!" Everyone pays close attention. "Doc, Epsilon, and I found something on one of the wrecked ships that could destroy us all. I need you guys to guard it with your lives and don't let anyone know about it."

The zealots murmured to themselves about what kind of weapon Church found.

"That's right. Because there are some people I do know that wouldn't hesitate to misuse it or waste it. We need to hide it so we may one day use it in an event of an emergency. Which is why I am asking you, my followers, to hide this weapon until the day we need it."

One of the red zealots approach, "As you wish, Holy Flag Creator!"

"Good to know." Then Church make it appear in front of the zealots.

All of them go, "Oooo!" at what Church just did.

Church looks back at his followers, "In this box IS the weapon I told you guys about. I need you guys to keep it safe and never use it unless I tell you that it is an emergency. Can you guys..." he takes a sigh before finishing, "...swear by all the flags that you guys safeguard it and keep it secret."

A red zealot rose up, "Everyone, say the oath!"

All the zealots say in unison, " **We swear by the flags and the Holy Flag Creators an oath that we will protect the weapon and never breath a word about it! If we break this oath, than we will take our own lives and go to hell!** "

Caboose then says, "I swear I will go to hell if I... What are we doing again?"

Church looks at Caboose bewildered, "The fuck!? Caboose?! When did-?! How did-?! What the FUCK are you doing here?!"

"I was wondering where you were at, then I looked all over for you, then looked in that one dimensions I got stuck in one time, I checked the ships, checked red base, then I'm here."

"I-" Church then realizes that one thing he said. "Wait, what dimension? What do you mean again?"

Then Caboose starts to sound like a smartass, "I think we've already discussed this after we saved Chorus from Handguard."

"Oh right... Yeah." Church (Alpha) wasn't really paying attention since Caboose made some stuff up when the Reds and Blues were on Chorus.

Caboose then looks at the box that the zealots are taking. "Is that a birthday present? Are we gonna throw a surprise party?"

Church looks at Caboose, "No, Caboose. That is my secret box. Which means..." Church then comes up with a so-called brilliant idea. Then speaks in a sarcastic tone, "Which means REAL FRIENDS won't look in their best friends secret stuff. You are my real best friend, right?"

Caboose gasp and says in a happy tone, "Yes I am! I am your best friend!" Then speaks in an excited fast tone, "IamsohappythatIamyourbestfriendinthewholeworld! Thisisthegreatestdayofmylifethatyousaysuchathing!" He says this while jumping up and down like a puppy.

"Whoa! Calm down, Caboose." Now he starts to regret what he just said. But at least Caboose will keep quiet... He hopes.

Caboose stops, "Sorry. Got a little carried away. But what's in it?"

"Let's just say that it is best not to let anyone else have it. Because I'm afraid Sarge will use to to blow-up Grif or all of us in the canyon. Or Simmons would experiment on it that would involve the canyon getting blown-up by a simple mistake. Or all the women will use it to blow-up Tucker which will get us all killed in the crossfire. Or Doc will turn into O'Malley again which he'll blow us all up."

"That sounds like a LOT of blowing up."

"You have no idea. But wanna go out for a walk?"

"Sure, and I can bring Freckles!" Caboose is real chipper today after what Church says.

"Yeah, sure. Make sure he has plenty of batteries and what not." Then sees that Caboose has vanished right in front of him. "He was right there in front of me. How the fuck did he disappear like that? Guess Tex is right, he would be terrifying if Caboose was a Freelancer. Just how the fuck does someone break the laws of physics like that?"

* * *

Over at the new Red Base, made by Simmons, Simmons made a bio dome for him to make his farm. He hums a tune while planting a few seeds in the bins he had just made.

"Simmons!" Donut yells from the hallway.

Simmons got startled and dropped some of his seeds. "God dammit, Donut!" he says in a angered tone before looking at Donut near the hallway entrance. "What is it now?! Can't you see I'm busy farming so we can have some food? You scared me to the point I dropped my seeds."

Donut approaches Simmons. "Sorry for spilling your seeds all over. Speaking of, can I have another ball?"

Simmons looks at Donut immediately before picking up his seeds, "Wait, what?!"

"I just need another for my house."

"First of all, Donut, it is a dome. Second, why do you need another dome?"

"Because I need room for guests. Oo, I also need a radio tower between them as well."

"Oh for fuck's sake."

"Simmons!" Sarge yells from the door.

Simmons stands in attention, "Yes, sir!"

"What the Sam hell are you doing in here?"

"Farming, sir!"

"Farming? Why the hell are you farming?"

"So we can grow our food, sir."

"Growing food? Simmons, if you want food, you should go out and hunt down the biggest animal that you can find. Kill it, then roast it to sweet, meaty goodness."

Donut then says, "Couldn't agree more. Especially with sausages!"

Sarge looks at Donut, "Donut, get out!" he ordered.

"My pleasure!" then Donut leaves.

Then Sarge looks back at Simmons, "As I was saying, hunting is the best way to get food. It is to prove nature that you are the ultimate killer that ever walked the Earth! Then you eat every single animal that you've killed. Like that giant snake we had for dinner last night."

"Wait, what?!" Simmons feels a little ill after knowing that part. "That's what we had for dinner?!"

"Yep. And you have to admit, eating the thing you fear taste good. Am I right?"

"Just because I'm afraid of something, that doesn't mean I want to eat it. But farming is important in case some of the animals near the area migrate."

"Then we follow them to the ends of the Earth...or whatever the hell this place is. So we can eat them and absorb their strength!"

"But farming is the cornerstone of civilized society."

"No, hunting is!"

Simmons then raises his voice, "Anything can hunt you big dumb fuck! We are human beings that are intelligent enough to grow food so we wouldn't live like savages you barbaric, dumbass, REDNECK, SIMPLETON, **TERRIBLE EXCUSE OF A LEADER THAT I HAD TO PUT UP WITH FOR YEARS AND STILL ARE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING YOU FUCKING HILLBILLY BASTARD!?** "

There was a moment of silence after what Simmons just said.

Simmons realized what he just said and tries to apologize. "I am so sorry, sir. It just that-"

"It's okay Simmons." Sarge interrupted. "I'll just...go to my bunk for a bit..." then turns around to face the door, "...and try to think about...things." Then he runs out the door.

Simmons sighs as he looks down, "Smartest man here yet still a dumbass. Way to go, Simmons."

* * *

Over at Blue Base, Tucker is outside and looks like he is just taking a walk while holding his DMR.

"Man, this sucks." he complained. "I should've never peeked at Carolina bathing. But it was worth it. Bow-chika-bow-wow. But now I'm stuck on patrol duty all day and tossed out of the base. On the bright side, I get to have my own place with one of those inflatable dome kits. Sadly it is too small to be considered a man cave. Good news is that I still try my luck with Sister." Then he stops walking. "There sure is a lot of middle ground I keep finding."

Then someone in red armor on the mongoose starts zooming by.

Tucker looks at the person on the mongoose and says, "Wait a minute. Was that-"

" **SPRIIIIGGGGSSSS!** "

Tucker looks at the direction of the aggressive yelling and sees someone in yellow armor armed with a rocket launcher.

" **DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!** " then the man in yellow armor fires a shot.

Tucker ducks and goes, "Whoa!" as the rocket pass by him. Then gets back up, " **WATCH IT YOU DIPSHIT!** "

* * *

 **AN: Spriggs and the guy in yellow is Willy who are from a Halo 3 Machinima called Spriggs. Give it a watch on Youtube.**

* * *

Then Willy runs past Tucker while screaming, " **I'LL KILL YOU!** "

"Hold it!" Tucker says to Willy.

Willy turns around to face Tucker then speaks to him in a normal tone, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Why are you trying to shoot that chick on the mongoose?"

"I-" then Willy noticed what Tucker said, "Wait, Spriggs is a woman?"

"Well yeah, she is. You didn't noticed?"

"Well he, I mean she, always talk with the mongoose horn. Maybe I was too busy trying to kill her to noticed after all the horrible things she said about my mother."

"Oh dude, that sucks. Maybe she is trying to say those things to get your attention."

"Or drive my fucking gears."

Then they hear a mongoose horn honking at them.

Willy then goes, "Ak tck tck! **I'LL KILL YOU!** " Willy turns to the direction of Spriggs and fires both rounds from his rocket launcher as Tucker ducks for cover. Willy misses of course.

Somewhere close by, Washington tries to fix the radio tower in the canyon. He does some wiring with a few fusion coils stacked close by.

"Okay that should do it. Now to power this baby up with the 16 fusion coils I managed to scrape up the past few days."

A rocket from Willy's rocket launcher hits the fusion coils that caused them all to explode. Luckily they didn't explode close enough to Washington. He looks at the exploded remains of the fusion coils and is highly upset. Not only the fusion coils exploded, but fried some of the parts of the radio tower.

" **YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!** "

Not too far, Lopez and Sanchez are putting the finishing touches on their own robot squad.

Lopez says as he looks at eight brown robots, "¡Ahí! ¡Terminado!"  
 **Translation:** "There! Finished!"

Sanchez then looks at Lopez, "Tem certeza de que colocar bombas dentro deles é uma boa ideia?"  
 **Translation:** "Are you sure putting bombs inside them is a good idea?"

Lopez looks at Sanchez, "En caso de que encontremos un problema que pueda ...  
 **Translation:** "Just in case we come across a problem that would-"

Then Lopez notices the rocket heading towards them. "¡MIERDA! ¡Bajar!"  
 **Translation:** "FUCK! Get down!"

The two robots duck for cover as the rocket destroyed and setting off their bombs that causes them to be completely destroyed.

Lopez looks at the scorched remains of the robots he and Sanchez worked so hard. Both of them stand up as some of the charred robotic parts come down from the air.

Sanchez says to Lopez, "Bem, de volta à prancheta."  
 **Translation:** "Well, back to the drawing board."

Lopez takes a sigh at the disaster.

* * *

We cut back at Red Base for a bit as Simmons knocks on the door to the barracks.

"Sarge?" Simmons says as he knocks. "Can I come in?"

"Go away!" Sarge yells at Simmons through the door.

"I'm sorry. It just that I was in a lot of stress. You're not that bad of a leader."

Sarge then makes a more angrier yell, "I said go away!"

"Oh come on, Sarge. You usually give a shotgun court martial."

"Oh yeah!" Sarge opens the door with his shotgun and blasted Simmons arm.

"OW! My cyborg arm!" Bang! Simmons fell to the floor. "OW! My cyborg ass!" Bang! "OW! My cyborg arm again!"

Sarge takes a relieving sigh, "I feel better." Then looks at Simmons on the floor. "Apology accepted, Simmons. See, killing things make you feel superior than anything else. Now let's get you patch-up."

* * *

Now we cut towards Team CRDL who are in a bit of a pickle. Cardin is infected by an unknown disease and is now locked up in the observatory that they built. He does have a vending machine so he won't go hungry and is wearing a stillsuit so he can drink some of the reclaimed water. He even has a radio set up near the door so he can communicate with his teammates.

Dove looks into his PDA to see what type of infection Cardin has. He checks until he found something interesting.

"I got it!"

Sky and Russel gets close to Dove.

"You found out what it is?" Russel asked.

"I did. It is something called the Kharaa Bacterium."

Sky then asks, "What's that?"

Dove shows the first page about it

' _You have been infected with a previously unknown, waterborne bacterium. It is currently multiplying in your bloodstream. Estimated incubation time: 2 weeks._

 _Your immune system is currently combating the infection at low efficacy. You may already be experiencing flu-like symptoms and skin irritation. These will likely be exacerbated as the bacterium takes hold._

 _Your immediate priority should be abatement and eradication of the infection._

 _Recommended steps:_

 _Salvage further alien research data on a possible vaccine._ _Investigate the mechanisms which have enabled the indigenous ecosystem to inhibit the symptoms of the infection._ '

Then Dove shows the next page.

' _Discovery: First encountered during routine network expansion on outer worlds._

 _Pandemic Development: Network error resulted in routine quarantine procedure failure. Contagion was uploaded to, and spread quickly through, the core worlds. Confirmed deaths: 143 billion individuals._

 _Bacterial Mechanisms: Attaches to healthy living cells and mutates the basic genetic structure._

 _Symptoms: Stage 1: None. Stage 2: Gradual immune system failure. Stage 3: Unpredictable alterations to biological structure. Stage 4: Complete shutdown of executive function._

 _Emergency Steps Taken: Core worlds quarantined. Bacterial samples distributed to isolated disease research facilities for vaccine development._

 _Treatment procedure: Unknown._ '

Russel then says, "Oh dude, that sucks. Just how are we gonna cure him?"

"Yeah." Sky agrees with Russel, "Just how are we gonna cure our team leader?"

Dove then looks back at his PDA, "According to this, there is a bacterium research facility that is...over 1450 meters underground."

Sky and Russel have no idea what that means.

That is until Dove explains, "That's almost a mile underground."

"Doesn't sound so bad." Russel says in his optimism.

"Unfortunately, it is surrounded by lava, volcanic activity, and fire spewing leviathans."

Now there is a sense of dread in the air.

Sky gulps before saying, "Is there a way down there?"

But Russel also asks, "But did the alien race or whatever made the cure?"

Before Dove can answer, something appeared in their heads again.

It is the same swirls from before with the shadowy figure that is using its telepathy that goes, " _Come here, to me... I am...what you seek. Want to...help you four._ " Then it disappeared again.

" _Hey guys?_ " Cardin says over the radio, " _Did that THING appeared to you guys, too?_ "

Russel presses the button, "Yes it did. Don't worry, we'll find it and cure you." Then looks at his teammates, "We need to find that thing so we can get the cure."

Dove looks at his PDA, "I think I found a shortcut."

Sky then says, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, there is a portal that leads to this disease research site. And I even looked into what that thing is that has been appearing in our heads." Dove shows the picture of the creature to Sky and Russel. "It is called the Sea Emperor Leviathan. It's whats communicating with us the whole time. But unfortunately, only the juveniles can produce the vaccine needed to cure. According to this, we need to find a special enzyme called Hatching Enzymes to unleashed the babies so they can mature overtime."

Sky raises his left eyebrow, "Are you making this up?"

"No, it's here in black and white. Or bluish."

Russel slams his left fist on his right palm, "Alright, let's do this!" He is eager to find the cure. "What do we need?"

Dove looks into it, "The recipe is very easy since everything we need is closely up here on the surface. We're gonna need eye stalk seeds from a nearby kelp forest cave. A fungal sample from a mushroom tree in a mushroom forest. A bulb bush sample from the bulb zone. Sea crown seeds from the bulb zone as well or probably the dunes. And finally, a ghost weed seed from either the underwater mountains or the bulb zone. If we can't find any, then we may have to find some deep below in either the blood kelp zone or the lost river."

Russel looks at Dove, "What's the lost river?"

"Lets just hope we may never find out. But I should stay here to keep an eye on Cardin to check on his condition. And also to stay if anyone comes over from the camp."

Sky then preps his seaglider, "I'll check the kelp forests."

Russel then says, "I get dibs on the seamoth to check out the bulb zone and mushroom forest." Russel then charges over to the moonpool and gets in the seamoth.

Sky jumps into the water through the moonpool while using his seaglider. Now the two search the ingredients needed in order to cure their team leader.

In the observatory, Cardin coughs a little yet feels some pain. He tries to use his aura to slow down the spread of the disease, but it had the opposite effect. He looked at his hands and notices green crystals growing on his skin. Cardin freaks out and falls to the floor. He freaked out for 10 seconds then takes deep breaths to calm down.

"Okay," he says to himself as he tries to calm down, "using aura is a bad idea. Just don't use my aura then I'll be fine. Yeah."

* * *

 **/2: New discovery made. Entity known as Cardin Winchester seems to accelerated the Khaara Bacterium process by using aura. Test observation successful.**

 **Probability of death: 63%**

 **Probability of teammates finding cure: 97%**

 **Probability of Cardin Winchester's survival: 99%**

Good work. Any progress on the subjects from Remnant?

 **/2: Processing...**

 **...**

 **All entities using democracy to see which team will go to Dead Canyon. Here are the predicted results:**

 **RWBY: 57%**

 **CFVY: 10%**

 **Atlas: 7%**

 **BRNZ: 51%**

 **ABRN: 49%**

 **JNPR: 52%**

 **NDGO: 54%**

 **SSSN: 9%**

Looks like the ADMIN was correct. Team RWBY does have the highest probable survival rate. Prepare for monitoring in Dead Canyon once Team RWBY enters.

 **/2: Affirmative.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, I'm back! Told ya' I would come back. Anyway, make sure to leave a review of what you think so far. Let me know on what you think and let me know if I may need improvements. See you all next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
**

We cut back to the Remnant Settlement where the entire population is at the bonfire tonight to decide which team is gonna go check out Dead Canyon. There is a chest where people can cast their vote on which team gets to go and all votes are anonymous of course.

Ciel looks at everyone that has gathered, "Alright. Time to cast your votes."

Everyone lined up in front of the chest with little pieces of paper in their hands. The whole camp cast their votes to see who gets to go. Team CFVY and Team SSSN did not nominated themselves because they already went on their missions. The teams that nominated themselves are NDGO, ABRN, RWBY, and JNPR. After everyone casts their votes, Ciel counts all the votes. Team ABRN has 7 votes, Team NDGO has 7, Team JNPR has 6, but Team RWBY has 9.

Ciel then says, "Team RWBY gets to go."

"Yes!" Ruby jumps up with her arms in the air.

"Darn." Weiss mutters to herself. "I was hoping for Team NDGO to go so I won't."

Blake then says with a blank stare while holding a tiny stone fork and knife while saying, "I want to eat a new kinds of fish."

Yang stretches and cracks her fingers, "Welp, best to get ready for tomorrow."

"Wait a minute." Ciel looks a little confused as she counted all the heads. "There's one extra vote. Who voted?"

"Bark bark!"

Ciel looked at Zwei with a charcoal stick in his mouth.

Ciel then says to herself, "Why am I not surprise."

Coco then walks away with her hands behind her head, "Guess I should check the Falcon and get ready for tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Team RWBY got their gear together. Yang is wearing chitin armor while armed with her flak gauntlets and M90 Shotgun. Blake is armed with a sword and a M6C/SOCOM Magnum while wearing hide armor. Weiss is wearing flak armor without the helmet and armed with a sword and TranStar PPN-8 Silenced Pistol. Ruby is wearing hide armor as well while armed with a SRS 99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle with a lance tapped onto the bottom of the barrel.

Coco checks everything on the Falcon to prepare for take off.

Ruby picks Zwei up and is ready for take-off. Weiss uses her whetstone to sharpen her sword. Blake packs some fish jerky as a snack. Yang is so excited that she started punching every boulder she could find before taking off.

Coco is in the cockpit and preps. "Okay, lets see here. This part helps out with altitude. This part here is for aiming." Then she tests the controls. "Okay I think we're ready."

"Let's go!" Ruby says while leaning forward with one hand in the air.

All the girls in her team go, "YEAH!" as they do the same pose as Ruby and Zwei jumps and does an excited bark.

They all hope aboard and took off with everyone on the ground saying bye. Everyone sees them off and wave at the Falcon until it disappeared over the horizon. Then they all stopped.

"I hope they're gonna be alright." says the worried Penny as she has her clenched hands close to her chest.

Pyrrha places her hand of Penny's left shoulder. "They'll be fine." she smiles at her to ensure that Team RWBY are gonna be alright. "Besides, there are worst things that can happen."

Penny turns her head towards Pyrrha. "Like what?"

BOOM! Something crashed right on top of one of the houses near the cliffs that has been reduced to rubble. Turns out that it was a brontosaurus that somehow stumbled down from the cliffs.

"MY HOUSE!" Oscar screams out. "MY HOUSE IS DESTROYED AND-" then he realizes, "Oh wait, that's Team CRDL's house. Nevermind."

Jaune sighs as he lowers his head. "Well. Back to work."

Nora pulls out a hatchet in excitement, "I'll get the meat!" and dashes towards the dead bronto."

Pyrrha then says, "Arslan and I are gonna try to translate the scroll again."

* * *

Team RWBY, along with Coco Adel, are flying their way towards Dead Canyon to the east. Weiss is still sharpening her sword as they make their way towards parts unknown.

"I think that sword is sharp enough." Yang says as she just lays back and isn't worried.

Weiss still sharpens her sword, "It is best to be fully prepared for anything."

Blake looks at Weiss, "But you'll wear it away if you keep doing that."

Weiss stops. "Fine." Then puts her weapon and whetstone away. Zwei then jumps on Weiss' lap and snuggles. She smiles as she pets him.

"Are we there yet?" Ruby asked.

"NO!" the three girls shout at Ruby.

Ruby starts to pout, cross her arms, and looks out the opening to her left.

Blake then asks, "So what do you think the people are gonna be like in this Dead Canyon?"

"Don't know." Yang answers. "But I hope the natives are friendly."

Weiss shakes her head, "I highly doubt that."

Yang then says, "Oh come on. There might be other people from who knows where that are in the same situation that we're going through."

"Maybe. But what if they've gone insane after being stuck here for a long time? Ever thought of that?" Weiss does have a good point. There might be people here that have lost their minds after being stuck on this planet for months to years to probably decades. Who knows what they are capable of.

Blake says, "We'll probably find out."

After three hours of flying, they see huge mountains over the horizon. Peaks that are extremely high and dense which will make it hard for Coco to navigate.

"Alright." Coco says to herself as she smirks, "I love a challenge."

Coco takes it slow and steady as she drives the Falcon through the rough terrain up ahead.

"Wow." Ruby says as she looks at the mountains. "That's one heck of the view."

"You said it." Yang agrees.

They pass by the mountain cliffs and rocky walls with many odd crystals sprouting from the ground. They are sparkling and many have different colors that give them an odd beauty.

"I want some of those." Weiss says when looking at the strange crystals.

" _You're not the only one._ " Coco says over the radio. " _Hang on. Things are gonna get...hairy._ "

Coco does her best at flying the Falcon through the ragged terrain until she sees an opening up ahead. She piloted the Falcon through and made their way towards what they believe is Dead Canyon.

"Holy shit!" Yang says as she notices something from her view. What she sees is gigantic waterfalls at the base of the mountains that goes all around the canyon that are at least 10 miles down. "Man! That is really cool."

Blake gets a whiff of something from the waterfalls. "Is that...salt water?"

Weiss looks a little puzzled, "So this is a canyon surrounded by sea water?"

"This is a bit bizarre."

Coco then sees something up ahead. " _Hang on. Got some more mountains up ahead._ " Coco flies over the mountains until they come across a valley 10 minutes later. Then she sees something up ahead. " _Got visual on a structure. Time to get off._ " Coco hovers close to the structure that turns out to be some old abandoned cafe called Bob's Cafe.

Team RWBY (and Zwei) got off and ready to start exploring.

Ruby waves to Coco, "Take care!"

" _See you guys back at the settlement. Just make sure you use the teleporter to get back._ "

"We will!"

Then Coco takes off and heads back.

Ruby looks back at her team, "Alright, let's get started." She looks at Zwei, "Do your best."

Zwei does a happy bark and starts sniffing. Ruby follows him.

Blake pulls out the map and looks at where they are at. "Let's see here. ...Hmm..." She looks close to the edges of the map to her left. "There we are." Weiss and Yang lean close to look at what Blake is pointing. "We are here in this cafe. There is a mariner southeast from here and a town called Perishton far up north. And there are also some form of docks on this island to the northeast."

Yang then points at the red circle east of Perishton, "What about that place? It's important, right."

"It says that its a school and football stadium."

Yang then gives off a smirk. "I bet there are plenty of strong guys." Then starts to purr.

Weiss pushes Yang over and points at certain areas on the map. "Look at the names of these towns. Diersville? Gravestown? Departure? Days End Suites Hotel? AMIGONE Funeral Home? I know this place is called Dead Canyon but give me a break."

Blake eyes Weiss, "But ever thought the reason why it is called Dead Canyon?"

"Don't know. I never thought about that."

Then they hear Zwei barking and Ruby screaming in a panic, "EVERYONE! COME QUICK!"

Weiss and Yang ran while Blake puts her map away and head towards the direction of the screaming. They all went inside Bob's Cafe to see what has happened. They ran straight towards the kitchen and see the frighten Ruby with her hands covering her mouth. In front of her is a corpse on the ground against the wall. Zwei is giving off an angry growl at it while baring his teeth.

"Ah, dude." Yang says as they look at the corpse of a man. "That is fucked up."

Weiss looked away and puked.

Blake shakes her head. "What happened to him?" Blake then notices that Zwei keeps growling at the corpse.

"Can we bury him?" Ruby asks with a worried face.

Zwei gives off a few angry barks that everyone notices.

"What's wrong, Zwei?" Yang asks.

The corpse started to moan and gets up. Much to Ruby's horror as she screams, " **ZOOOM-BIIIEE!** "

Yang screams out, " **HOLY SHIT!** "

Weiss gives off a high-pitch scream.

Blake pulls out her sword and immediately stabs the zombie right in the forehead and killed it. The zombie then drop dead.

Ruby runs around and shouts, "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

Yang grabs Ruby, holds her tight and tries to calm her down. "Shh!" she went as she pets her little sister's head. "It's okay. The zombie is dead. No need to scream. Just calm down."

"Calm down!?" Weiss says furiously at Yang with a look of fear in her eyes. "How can we calm down when there are ACTUAL zombies running around?!"

Blake puts her sword away, "I don't know, but now we know why this place is called Dead Canyon." Then looks at Weiss, "And screaming about it won't help."

Zwei rubs his head on Ruby's legs to help calm down the frighten team leader.

"Yang." Ruby says with her voice muffle in Yang's chest. "You can let me go now. Can't breath."

Yang lets go, "Sorry."

"It's alright. And thank you. I really needed that."

Yang then looks at the others, "So what now?"

Weiss says, "Now we should use the teleporter to get out of here!"

"Not quite." Blake says calmly. "We need a secure location so we can use the teleporter."

"Sure." Weiss says in a sarcastic tone. "We can find a secure location-" then yells, "-IN A ZOMBIE HELLHOLE!"

"Wait a minute." Blake pulls out the map again as she walk towards the diner table. She spreads it out as everyone looks at it. Blake points at the red circles. "These areas here are safe zones. If we can find one of these zones, we could set up a safe place and find other people."

Before they decide to do anything, they hear what sounds like tires screeching on the asphalt. They all look up as they see a red pick-up truck facing north with some weirdos coming out of the truck that are armed with hunting rifles.

They see a fat man with a white baseball cap that has an eagle on it while holding an M41 that says 'True Patriots of America' with its body being blue and wings of red and white stripes, wearing a dark green t-shirt, a pair of greenish brown jeans with yellow straps and brown army boots along with having a scruffy black beard. He says, "Anyone heard a few bitch screamings a moment ago?"

Then they see another man with an army vest with the same symbol on the back and on his right chest and a strange collared shirt that makes it look like it would help blend in the grasslands. He is bald with a scruffy black beard, dirty blue jeans, and black combat boots. "I don't know, Derrick. I mean, I mean we haven't seen any bitches in forever."

Then another man comes out that has a small mohawk with no shirt but has an open tannish vest with two black belts on it across the chest. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder of the same eagle and "true patriots" logo with his right hand having a red wristband while wearing desert camo army pants and brown boots. "Well except that blonde hair lady with the big boobs at the school. Not to mention some sexy female high school students."

Next they see is an older man with gray hair and beard with a red, white and blue cap with the same eagle and "true patriots" logo on it along with wearing a dark green hunting vest with a matching badge, some shotgun shells in the left pocket sticking out with a forest camo shirt, tan cargo pants with a gun holster on the right pant leg and army boots. "Can it you three idiots. If it is a man, we kill him because that man is either a liberal, pansy, foreigner, or socialist. Possibly all at once."

The fat man says, "Yep. And we're ganna make Amerika great again, Deetz. Because we are good Amerikans as apple pie."

The mohawk man says, "True that, Derrick."

The bald man then says, "You bet we can make America great again. Even, even though we should find some bitches to collect. Ain't that right, Johnny?"

"True that, Earl. We need to populate." Then Earl swings his hips, "Man, I love to fuck me a good blondie!"

Inside the cafe, three members of Team RWBY look at Yang who has a disgusted expression.

Yang then says while disgusted, "I think we need to leave."

"You bet." all three of the girls say.

So Team RWBY run out of the cafe through the back door before the four rednecks try secure the place. The four crawl through the tall grass to avoid being seen by the rednecks that want to rape and impregnate them.

Weiss whispers as they crawl through the grass. "Like I said, insane people who have been trap here too long."

"Sshh." Yang shushes Weiss, "Let's just focus on finding that safe zone and keep going."

They continue to crawl until they come across the river. With no choice they have to cross the river...via bridge that was next to them by the road. When they did, they come across a horde of slow moving zombies that somehow surround them. All members of Team RWBY fire at the heads of the zombies as each of their heads explode for every shot they fire. They shot down 30 zombies with their range weapons.

Yang chuckles a little, "That was way too easy." as another zombie tries to sneak up behind her.

Ruby turned her head and noticed the zombie. "Yang!" she shouts as she prepares to fire her sniper, "Get down!"

A sniper rifle shot was fired through the zombie's head, but it didn't come from Ruby's sniper. They all look at the direction where the shot was fired and see a human figure on a hill with purple hair with some of it tied to a ponytail, tan skin, a white collar around the person's neck, and some combat suit while carrying a sniper rifle.

"Who is that?" Yang asked.

* * *

 **/2: Team RWBY has now entered Dead Canyon. Continuing monitoring.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
**

Before we continue with Team RWBY's adventure to parts unknown (or undead), let's start this off with the day when Team CRDL tries to cure Cardin. Russel is driving the seamoth down to the mushroom forest to hunt down some fungal samples.

He stops the seamoth, "Alright, time to harvest." Russel exits out of his seamoth and prepares his heated knife.

He swims out to try to get a fungal sample from one of the trees. Russel swims closer and closer to the closet tree in front of him. When he gets close, he uses his knife to extract a fungal sample.

" _Alright._ " he praises himself, " _One piece down._ "

But then he sensed something coming straight towards him. Russel looks behind him and sees a boneshark about ready to take a chunk out of him.

" _OH SHIT!_ " he says out loud through his air mask.

Russel swims as fast as he can back to the seamoth with the alien shark behind him. But to makes matter worse, it is an infected boneshark with green crystals on its flesh. He swims and he swims to avoid not only being eaten, but also avoid getting infected. But Russel managed to get inside of his seamoth with the skin of his teeth.

He takes panting breaths, "Holy shit... That was...close."

" _Hey, Russel?_ " Dove says over the radio, " _You alright?_ "

"Barely." Russel is still catching his breath. "I nearly...got either...eaten or...infected...because...of some...alien shark."

" _Damn. But did you get the ingredients we need?_ "

Russel checks his inventory, "I only got the fungal sample. Just need to get the bulb sample. How's Sky?"

Sky answers the radio, " _Managed to get the eye stalk from the kelp forest and the sea crown from the red grassy plateaus. Just need to get the bulb sample and ghost weed. Had to avoid a bunch of sandsharks that try to ambush and eat me._ "

"Right. I'm on my way to the bulb zone now."

" _I thought it was called the koosh zone?_ " Dove says. " _Because this PDA says koosh... Oh, wait. It also says bulb. Nevermind._ "

Russel drives the seamoth northeast of his position in order to get the last two ingredients needed to get the hatching enzymes and cure Cardin with whatever the hell they're supposed to cure them with. Russel drives until he sees something purple with blue glowing lights and large bulbs.

"Wow." he says to himself. "That is my kind of plant. I wonder if I can use it as a pillow?"

Russel drives the seamoth closer, but he isn't going after the bulbs first. He is going to search for ghost weed in the area. He searched, and he searched, and he searched but no sign of any ghost weed. So he decides to harvest the nearest bulb sample. He gets out, cut a sample, gets back in the seamoth, and heads back towards the base.

"Okay, I got a fungal sample and a bulb sample. But I couldn't find any ghost weeds."

" _Shit._ " Dove says over the radio. " _Guess we gotta head towards the Lost River. Hope we can find a portal that leads down there._ "

* * *

Now we cut back to Team RWBY's adventure where Yang was saved by a mysterious figure.

"Who is that?" Yang asked as everyone sees a woman with purple hair with most of it in a ponytail, tan skin, a black combat suit, a white collar, and a sniper rifle.

The womanly figure approaches with Ruby saying, "Thanks for saving my sister."

"No problem." she says as her face is revealed to have red eyes and some red lipstick. "But who are you girls?"

"Oh right." Ruby clears her throat. "I'm Ruby Rose."

Weiss then steps up, "I'm Weiss Schnee."

"Blake Belladonna." Blake introduces herself while Rika looks at Blake's ears.

"I'm Yang!" Then picks up Zwei, "And this little guy is Zwei."

Zwei does a happy bark.

"I'm Rika Minami. Ex-sniper officer of the prefecture police of Tokonosu City in Japan."

"Japan?" Blake tilted her head having no idea what that place is.

"Tokonosu City?" Weiss raises her right eyebrow.

"You're a sniping police officer?" Ruby asks with an awe-struck face.

"I was until shit hits the fan." Rika replied. "But how come you guys don't know Japan?"

Blake thinks about it and connect the dots, "I'm guessing your from another planet like us, correct?"

Rika chuckles a little, "Well that IS obvious." Then turns her attention to Blake's cat ears, "I'm guessing you girls aren't from Earth judging by the cat ears."

Everyone looks at Blake while Blake replies, "I'm called a Faunus. One of the races that inhabit Remnant."

"What's Remnant? Your home planet?"

All the girls nodded at once, including Zwei.

"That figures. Come on." she turns around, "We need to get out of here and meet up with Saeko."

"Who's she?" Yang asked.

"A highschool girl with a katana that saved my roommate when They showed up back on Earth."

Everyone then follows Rika northeast with Ruby asking, "What do you mean by, 'They'?"

"Later. But how did you guys ended-up here."

Blake pulled out her map, "A friend of ours found a map and some scroll written in some language."

"Let me see."

Blake gives Rika the map and looks at it.

"Hmm." she goes as she looks at the map while walking. "This map is wa-ay out of date. Saeko and I went to the school, but the place is filled with Them. So this map doesn't help much."

Weiss doesn't look happy, "You're kidding me."

"Nope."

A few minutes later, they appeared close to the police station. They see an intact white and yellow striped RV with some metal sheets and barbed wire on it. Then they see a girl with long purple hair in a purple tank top, blue denim pants, a pair of white running shoes while carrying a katana on her side. She is leaning against the RV with her eyes close. But opens them when Rika, Team RWBY, and Zwei approach to reveal her blue eyes. She glares at the approaching group and stands up.

"Picked-up a few strays, I see." she says to Rika.

Rika turns to the group, "Everyone, this is Saeko Busujima."

Saeko gives a bow, "Greetings."

"I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

"Weiss Schnee." Weiss gives a curtsy bow, "A pleasure."

"Blake Belladonna."

"I'm Ruby Rose." She picks-up Zwei, "And this is Zwei." Zwei gives a greetful bark.

Saeko takes a good look at them, "Guessing you girls aren't from around here."

Yang shrugs, "More or less. We came here because of some map a friend of ours found. Let's just say it...Lead us astray. Eh? Get it? Because you called us strays and we were lead astray."

Everyone is not amused.

Saeko looks at Blake and notices her cat ears. She reaches out with her left hand and tries to pull one of them.

"Ow!" Blake blurts out with her right ear being tugged. "Can you PLEASE let go?!"

"So they are real." Then she lets go. "So where exactly are you guys-" Her sentence was interrupted by the sound of a charging truck. The same red pick-up truck Team RWBY saw before.

Everyone takes cover behind a few sandbags at the front of the police station.

"You see that!?" Derrick yells out. "I told you there be bitches!"

"WOO!" Johnny screamed out while preping his crossbow. "I'M GONNA GET LAID TONIGHT!"

Deetz jumps out of his driver seat, "Alright boys! Let's get some bitches to make babies!"

Weiss uses her glyphs to blow their weapons out of their hands, leaving them confused on what just happened. But Johnny grabs his crossbow before it gets launched high up in the air and fires a round at Blake. Blake uses her semblance to dodge the shot which leads to Johnny's confusion. Ruby then uses her semblance to quickly tie all four rednecks up with some rope.

The four blinked rabidly with Deetz looking down and realized they are all tied up.

"The fuck just happened?"!" Deetz asks as he tries to make sense of what happened.

"Did, did, did we just get our asses kicked by a bunch of little girls?" Earl says as he tries to struggle out.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" Derrick tries to make sense of his situation.

Yang then proceeds to knock them out by punching them...and send them flying up to the roof of the police station.

Saeko and Rika just stand there with their eyes wide open and jaws dropped on what Team RWBY just did. Rika dropped her sniper rifle after witnessing how awesome Team RWBY did. Zwei on the other hand, has a wrench in his mouth and taken apart the red pick-up truck with his head popping up from the hood. Zwei took the car battery, a few spark plugs, and a fan belt so they wouldn't use the truck anymore.

"Okay." Rika picks-up her sniper rifle as her mind tries to process what just happened. "I have a few questions."

Saeko points at Zwei, "How is your dog the mechanic if he doesn't have any thumbs?"

Rika looks at Saeko, "That's your first question?"

Yang says to the two, "We'll explain once we get out of here."

Everyone gets into the RV and take off. They head their way to the base with the members of Team RWBY explain Remnant, the kingdoms, Huntsmen, Grimm, and how they got there. Especially the part about how everything went monotone. Ruby even let Saeko check out the teleporter device they have. Before they know it, the forest changes into a desert after twenty minutes.

"That's what happened to us." Rika says while driving. "Everything turned black and white while time stopped and then we got transported here."

Yang then asks, "And you guys appeared naked?"

"Yang!" Ruby blurted out out of embarrassment.

"We were." Saeko answered. "But we found this school with a bunch of other students that came here the same way."

Weiss then says, "I also think I understand why this place is called Dead Canyon. Because of all the zombies around here."

Yang then says, "Just hope we don't encounter any, _zoom-bies_ on the way over. Eh?" Then they past by the city of Departure

No one responded.

"Oh come on!"

"Anyway." Saeko skips over Yang's pun. "Just how did you guys get here? I mean here in this canyon?"

Before they had time to answer, Rika stopped the RV at some gas station on the borders of the desert and another forest near the mountains.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

Rika tapped the fuel gauge. "We're running low on gas. We have to fuel up. Also, we need to pick-up a few more essentials at some of the nearby stores."

"Got it." Saeko exits out of the RV first to get the vehicle fueled up.

Rika looks at her watch and the time says: 1:39 pm. Then looks at the team, "Alright, we got until nightfall. Because They aren't like the ones we're used to back home. During the day, they walk around. But at night, they can run like an olympic champion. If night does fall, we need to take shelter at a secure location. Got it?"

"Got it." the girls say at once. They are unsure, but decided to take her word anyway.

But Weiss has a question, "When you say 'They aren't like the ones we're used to back home.', does that mean you guys have zombies back home?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get supplies such as food, some medicine, and a few lady stuff."

So everyone got off and looked at the nearby buildings near the gas station. There are four buildings such as a Shamway Grocery Store, what looks like an apartment building, an old general store, and a clinic. There are also more buildings behind the four with some street lamps still shining.

Ruby looks at the group, "Alright, we should search in teams of two with Zwei coming with me. Blake and Yang will check the grocery store to the left while Weiss and I check out the general store. Clear?"

"What about me?" Rika asked.

Ruby looks at Rika, "To provide Saeko support and protect the RV."

"Alright. Clear."

Then the others say, "Clear."

Ruby, Zwei, and Weiss head over towards the Shamway Grocery Store while Blake and Yang head towards the general store.

Saeko gets the gas hose from the pump and put it into the gas socket of the RV while asking Rika, "Why did you let the youngest girl like her take charge?"

"Have you seen the way they fight?" Rika replies. "You saw it. Not to mention where they came from."

"I get it and-" Saeko notices there isn't any gas doing into the RV. "Crap, need another pump." So she switches out the hoses. This time there is some gas going in. "Where was I? Oh yeah. I get it and I'm just saying. Its awkward to have a 15-year-old giving orders and being some team leader. Although I would like to know more about those devices over their implants. Pip-Boy something?"

"Must have found it somewhere outside the canyon. Although we should ask what they have seen since they aren't from this canyon."

"You're right. And who knows." Rika then leans against the RV with a smile and arms crossed, "Maybe there are places where They won't show up."

Saeko then cracks a smile, "You're probably right."

Zwei smells the area at the entrance of the doorless grocery store to smell any zombies in the area.

Ruby then says to Zwei, "One bark for clear and a growl for no."

Zwei lifted his nose in the air and tries to smell any trace of zombies. But gives a bark which means all cleared.

Weiss walks up, "Alright, lets get looting." Then pulls out a torch.

"I prefer the term 'scavenging' because 'looting' makes us sound like raiders or bandits." Ruby pulls out her own torch.

Weiss rolls her eyes, "Fair enough."

They all check to see if they can find something that is edible or at least isn't rotten. Many of the shelves are bare with barely anything or nothing on them. Ruby found a sack of rice, a box of protein bars, three packets of nuts, and a box of condoms.

Ruby is a little confused on what condoms are and says, "What are these used for?"

Weiss looks around to find something until she comes across fifteen shampoo bottles and thirty bars of soap. "Yes!" she says to herself in a whisper. "Score!" She grabbed all the shampoo and soap and loaded them into her inventory. Then she sees twenty plastic bags of sanitary pads for women and stocks up.

In the general store, Blake and Yang check the old general stores while Yang is using one of her torches.

"Hey Yang?" Blake says, "Can we talk while searching?"

"Sure."

Yang check one of the first row of shelves while Blake talks.

"Do you ever wonder what is the whole point?"

"About what?" Yang then check the next few shelves.

"I mean everything on this planet." then Blake counts with her fingers on the details she is about to say next. "Giant pre-historic beasts. Wrecked spaceships. Soda-themed amusement parks. Green mutants. Zombies. Not to mention the abductions and time stopping." Then stops counting, "Just what is the whole point of everything in this world?"

Yang then checks the next row of shelves. "Never thought of it, but now that you mention it." Yang then starts to look serious, "You're right. What is the whole point of this? Are we part of some big experiment or something? Oh-!" Yang found something on one of the shelves. "I found a grooming set! Yes! Finally I can brush, or combe, my hair!"

"Can we get back on topic?"

Yang looks at Blake while holding the grooming set. "Right. Sorry. But you have no idea how hard it is maintaining my hair."

"I know but lets stay focus."

Yang and Blake check the next row of shelves.

Blake then says, "Yet I also wonder how many groups there are in this canyon. Are they all hostile?"

"I think they want our bodies since there aren't many women here."

"But are they all like that?"

"Ooo." Yang went as she found something. She grabs it and says to Blake while giving it to her, "Hey Blake, found something."

Blake look at what is in Yang's hand. "Cat food? Really?"

"Just a joke." Yang retracts the canned cat food. "Anyway, I found something else." Yang pulls out a magazine. But it is a porno magazine with naked men on it.

"Seriously?!" Blake says with her face all red with a serious glare.

"Well I need something." Yang puts the magazine in her inventory. "Besides, I need something for MY morale. Plus I've seen the way you were looking at Sun's-"

Blake places a finger on Yang's mouth while looking down with her face completely red. "Would you please not say it out loud?"

Yang pushes Blake's finger while chuckling, "Alright. But lets just-" Then she notices something behind the register counter. She leans to her right to see something strange. "What is that?"

Yang walks up towards the strange object with Blake following her. What they see before them is a strange chest that is blocky, black, pixelated, and have some sort of green eye on it.

"What the hell is this thing?" Yang says while looking at the strange chest that is giving off purple pixelated sparkles.

"Some sort of chest?" Blake has no idea either.

Yang then places her torch on the wall and checks the chest. She opens it, but there is something inside. Then she bashes the chest which caused it to become a miniaturize version of itself. She picks it up then the strange holograms from their implants again.

"Oh cool." Yang says as she notices the holograms. "Some new stuff we get to do." She checks her inventory and the object she picked up is called, 'Ender Chest'.

Then they heard a loud crash from outside that sounded like a large vehicle being tipped over as they turned their heads toward the exit.

"That can't be good." Yang says.

"Come on." Blake then dashes towards the exit with Yang picking a few more stuff before running out.

Team RWBY made it outside where they see the RV has been completely tipped over with Rika and Saeko fighting some huge zombie that is dressed in a large black straight jacket that has an opening in the back, a prison-issue restraint mask, and wearing some pants with boots. The thing roared as Rika tries to take a few head shots, but keeps hitting the shoulder instead. The RV is tipped onto its side as Saeko use it as a spring board to slice zombie's head off. But misses as it charges right at her. Causing her to be knocked down to the ground as the mutant zombie roars.

"What the fuck is this thing?!" Rika tries to help Saeko up.

"I have no idea!" Saeko says as she gets up. "But that thing seems to be calling in a horde." She points her sword at the direction where everyone can see a huge horde of zombies slowly walking straight towards them.

There must be at least hundreds of zombies stumbling, walking, crawling, or whatever coming from the forests across the street. There are even more coming from the buildings, desert and the mountains trying to surround the six women and dog.

"This isn't good." Weiss states the obvious.

Rika and Saeko have no choice but to run as fast as they can into the mountains. Team RWBY and Zwei try to follow but ended up getting blocked by a pack of zombie dogs.

"Oh fuck!" Yang says out loud as the dogs run towards them.

Blake quickly pulls out her pistol and starts taking head shots that causes the dogs to drop dead. But more and more zombies are closing in.

They look around until Ruby has an idea, "Head towards the apartments! Yang, prepare to smash some stairs!"

They all run as fast as they could, although Ruby uses her semblance to clear a path by turning into a red twister. They all make their way towards the apartment complex up to the second floor. Yang then destroys the stairs by bashing them with her fists. They make their way towards apartment 206 and take shelter as they wait for the zombies to pass by and forget about them. They all take panting breaths as they lean against the door.

"Ruby?" Weiss says as she looks at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have the teleporter?"

"I think so. Let me check." Ruby checks her inventory to see if she still has it so they can get out. She checks until, "Uh-oh."

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"I think I let Saeko have it since I let her check it out."

Blake closes her eyes, "Oh gods sake."

"Well thats not good." Yang says with a worried look.

"We're fucked." Weiss says out loud. "And we don't have ear plugs to shut out the moans and groans."

"Yep." Yang agrees. "We're fucked and its gonna be a long night if they don't move."

Weiss then tries to say, "By the way, is that-" Everyone covers Weiss' mouth.

Blake then says, "Don't jinx it." as the straightjacket zombie still roars and screams. Blake then looks at Ruby, "By the way, Ruby. If you can do what you just did by creating an opening, why didn't you use your semblance to open a path towards the same direction as Rika and Saeko."

"I panic okay! I can't think straight when I get scared!"

"That's believable." Blake can understand that. Everyone can't think straight when scared.

Yang goes to the bathroom, "I'll take a shower." Yang the tries turning the faucet but nothing comes out of the bathtub. "Great. We have electricity yet no water. Fuck."

Weiss then says, "And I found some shampoos and soap."

Yang then says in a depress tone, "How ironic."

Ruby then says to the team, "Speaking of supplies," she pulls out a box of condoms, "can you guys tell me what these condoms are used for?"

* * *

Caboose is looking up at the sky near blue base with Tucker approaching.

"Something wrong, Caboose?" Tucker asked.

Caboose looks at Tucker, "Do you ever get the feeling that someone forgot about you in a certain part of the story and continue focusing on something else?"

"N-...What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't know."

"Whatever dude. I'm going to find a place for some...privacy." Then Tucker walks away.

"Can I come?"

Tucker then yells, "NO!"

* * *

 **/2: Progress of Project Z: 97%**

 **Progress of Project Phoenix: 21%**

 **All projects are on schedule.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. How's it going? Just to give you guys the heads up is that I am going to move soon to a new house. So expect a few days or a week or two without any new chapters coming up. Just to let you know. Later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**

Let's cut back to Team CRDL to see how are they progressing. The three members couldn't find any ghost weed needed for hatching enzymes in order to get the cure for Cardin's illness. Dove makes a depth module for the seamoth that now allows it to go up to 900 meters. Sky gets in and head towards the upgraded seamoth with a torpedo module for repelling any giant sea creatures, the new depth module, an engine efficiency module to increase the power efficiency and minimize power usage, and a sonar module to navigate in dark caves. Sky heads deep down towards the blood kelp zone and is starting to get the creeps.

"Man this place is creepy." Sky says as he descends downward into the hole.

Then Russel says over the radio, " _How do you think I feel when I go down there?_ "

"I hope going to this lost river area is worth it."

Sky keeps going deeper until she ocean water becomes a pale greenish/bluish color and sees waterfalls of green mist going down into green pools of acidic brine. He drives while following the brine until he screamed when he sees a giant skull with a long snout and lots of big teeth.

" _What happened?!_ " says the worried Dove.

Sky screamed, "THERE'S A BIG ASS MOTHERFUCKING SKULL OF A GIANT SHITTY SEA MONSTER DOWN HERE! HOLY SHIT! IT'S HUGE!"

" _Calm down, you idiot. *cough, cough*_ " Cardin says over the radio in his room while still feeling under the weather. " _Just get the damn weed so you guys can cure me and we can get the *cough, cough* fuck out of here. I'm sick of all this ocean shit._ "

"Okay... Okay." Sky then calms down and focus. "Let's see here. I'm already at 854 meters so I won't just go down unless I get out. Dove says that briny stuff is toxic so I can't just swim in it." He looks at the ground to see if he can find any ghost weed. "There's one." He spots a ghost weed just below him. Sky attempts to get out but hears a strange sound.

Sky looks around with a frighten look. "What was that?" He looks up and sees something big swimming around the skull.

It is long, has a long body that is transparent with a tinge of blue, a head similar to a hammerhead shark, a gigantic mouth, and six glowing yellow eyes. Sky screams again as the giant beast swims towards him. Sky presses every button in a panic until he presses a torpedo button that fires a gas torpedo at the creature's face. It retreated but only for a moment. That's when Sky gets out of his seamoth and use the seaglider to quickly snatch the ghost weed. He quickly grabs it right before the creature comes back. Good thing he manages to get in right before the creature strikes the hull.

Sky looks at the health of his hull is at 82%. He aims and fires another torpedo to keep the leviathan at bay right before turning around and fleeing back up to the surface in a panic. He drives and drives up through the blood kelp and straight out of the cavern. Sky takes a few panting breaths as he sees the sunlight setting and breach the surface.

"I think my ears just popped." he says to himself as he tries to calm down.

" _You alright?!_ " Dove says in a worried tone over the radio.

"Just encountered a big, giant sea monster. It was big, six yellowed eyes, and see through."

" _Hold on. I think I got something. The creature you encountered is called, The Ghost Leviathan. Apparently, the one you encountered is a juvenile._ "

"Wait!" says the shocked Sky, "That thing is a teenager!?"

" _Yeah. The adults are super big than the one you just met. The adult Ghost Leviathans are in deeper waters. Just be glad we haven't encountered any._ "

Sky takes a gulp, "Yeah. Sure. Well I'm heading back to the base so we can make the enzymes now." Sky drives towards the base so they can finally cure Cardin and get the hell out of there.

* * *

Back in Team CRDL's base, Sky brought back the last ingredient needed to complete the hatching enzymes. Dove went to work and made them. Next, Russel created a prawn suit that can now withstand depths of 1700 meters and some jump jets and grappling arms. Then Dove makes his way towards the portal just below the gun platform.

Russel enters the portal and has entered into a large aquarium of some kind and is looking at seven big eggs right in front of him.

" _Hello there._ "

Dove hears the voice of a very familiar creature through telepathy. He sees a giant brown creature with tentacles and a strange head. It swims slowly towards him and swims around to rest on a spot close by.

" _Do you have what I asked?_ "

Dove wishes he could answer, but is completely awestruck by what he sees in front of him. A giant leviathan that is intelligent enough to communicate through telepathy.

" _Are you alright?_ "

Dove shakes it off, "I'm fine. But what are you?" he says through the speakers of the prawn suit.

" _I am a being that was once used to be part of a cure. However, they don't understand and perished. With the object that you made, my young would be free to leave in open waters. Once they do, your friend will be cured._ "

"Okay." Dove then exit out of the prawn suit and puts in the hatching enzymes into the terminal.

What happens next is that once he places the enzymes into the terminal, the eggs start to crack open. Which means the eggs have started to hatch and seven baby leviathans started to swim in the aquarium. Then the seven make their way towards the portal and vanished. As for the sea emperor leviathan, she is slowly starts to die. After keeping a vigil watch over her eggs for so long, she can finally rest in peace now that they have hatched.

She speaks to Dove via telepathy, " _My young are swimming in the shallows. I thank you. Their freedom is my end. What will it be like, I wonder, to go to sleep and never wake up? Perhaps next time we meet I will be an ocean current, carrying seeds to a new land... Or a creature so small it sees the gaps between the grains of sand. Farewell...friend..._ " The sea emperor leviathan died.

Dove feels a somewhat bit of sadness for some reason, like having a kind and caring grandmother died. But Dove shakes it off as he exits the portal. Once there he sees a baby barfing up the cure in a form of a white mass that glistens yet also looks like it produces electricity. Dove grabbed it with his prawn suit claw as it sticks on to it.

"Hey, guys!" Dove says over the radio, "I got it! I got the cure! But there should be more scattered about. Just keep an eye out of white sparkly blobs."

" _*cough, cough* About fucking time. *cough*_ "

"Hang on man, I'm on my way!"

Dove runs as fast as he could in the prawn suit all the way towards the team's base. Once there, Cardin comes out and his teammates are a little shocked by the gross green stuff growing onto his skin. He exits out of the base and touches the strange blob that Dove brought. The blob immediately spreads all across his body with the green crystals finally gone and feeling so much better.

" _Hey, Cardin._ " Russel says over the radio, " _Are you cured?_ "

Cardin smiles under his scuba mask, " _I feel...AWESOME!_ "

With Cardin cured, Team CRDL cheered to celebrate their team leader's wellness.

" _Alright guys._ " Cardin says as everyone stopped cheering, " _Let's get to work. First we need to gather as many materials we need, including the ion cubes in that underwater base. We need to get seeds, minerals, and other shit. Then we should create a cyclops so we can tie a raft onto it in order to carry all this stuff out along with dismantling this base along with the seamoth. I don't know about you guys but I am done with the ocean for a lifetime. Agree_ _?_ "

" _Agree!_ " Every member of Team CRDL is also getting sick of the ocean and decide to head back. But since it is nighttime now, they decided to get some sleep.

* * *

Over at Red Base above the canyon, Sarge is working hard on his mortar cannon made from parts of some wraiths that were just junk not too long ago. He continues to work with a socket wrench, a power drill, and a power saw. The mortar cannon is standing on some recycled crates that have been fused together by a blowtorch with the two wraiths fused together at the top.

Donut then approaches the busy Sarge, "Hey, Sarge. Whatcha' doin'?"

Sarge gets out from he makeshift door, "I'm making the mortar cannon I always wanted for our base. Plus it can be used on those giant worms that keep hammering at the gate." He looks at the desert and sees a deathworm trying to bash at the gate but didn't leave a scratch. " **YOU HEAR THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!?** " he shouts out at the distant deathworm, " **WHEN I GET DONE WITH MY MORTAR CANNON, I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS WITH IT! THEN WE GET TO DINE ON YOUR TASTY FLESH FOR DINNER! YOU GOT THAT?!** "

Donut looks at Sarge, "I think they heard that. I'm pretty sure the whole canyon heard you."

"Good." Sarge looks at his new mortar cannon. "Now where can I find some copper in this place? I just need a few more adjustments. Come to think of it, where is Lopez and Sanchez?" Sarge looks around. "I might need them to finish the rest."

"They say something about making some new friends so they can throw a surprise party." As always, Donut is a bad translator when it comes to Spanish. What they really said is that they are trying to make their own squad so they can succeed from the Reds and Blues and get their own base.

"A surprise party for who?" Sarge asks.

"I think it has something about some of the Freelancers that some how come back to life and are here with us."

"Which ones?"

"The good ones. At least that's what I've been told."

* * *

In the canyon at the rebuilt wine bar, York is seen with his helmet off and doesn't have a bad eye anymore. He takes a shot from his glass and slams the shot glass on the makeshift table with a frustrated look on his face.

Santos cleans a glass and notices York raising his shot glass. "Problems?" he asks as he pours another round into York's glass.

"You have no idea." York says with lots of anger being suppressed behind his tone. Then drinks his shot.

North Dakota then shows up and sits next to York. "Still upset?"

"You can say that. The woman I love married my best friend when I died, the Freelancers are no more since we did some illegal shit, and I came back alive on some shitty alien planet." York then drinks another shot and slams the shot glass. This time, there is a crack at the bottom.

Then Delta appeared, "I don't think drowning your sorrows in alcohol would help your situation."

"But it helps." Then he shows his shot glass to Santos, "Can I get a pint glass?"

Santos takes the shot glass, "I think you had enough."

North then tries to cheer his pal up, "Well be glad that you didn't get stabbed in the back by your own sister."

York sighs, "Yeah, I guess. Speaking of." he looks at North, "Where is that trouble maker?"

"In jail with many others. Such as the councilman, the Blues and Reds, some mercenary name Felix, Maine, Wyoming, and a few of our AI."

"What about that Locust guy?"

"No one has seen him. Probably flew the coop before we got a chance to get him."

Then Theta appeared, "Yeah. Good thing too. That guy sounds scary."

York chuckles a little.

North then smiles, "See, your getting better."

"Your right." York smiles, "Maybe it is time to move on. Find someone new. Although, it won't be the same with me and Carolina. What we had was...special."

"How about that medic chick? Cpt. Meme I think her name was."

"After what that Lt. Hammer did to her, I doubt that."

"Then Grif's sister?"

"She's a little weird if you ask me. Not to mention that I heard she is a bit of a slut."

"How about Ohio?"

"She's a lesbian."

"Oh right. Well definitely not my sister since she's a bitch. Definitely not Gen. Volin because she's a bigger bitch. Why not one of those female counterparts of the Reds and Blues?"

"Maybe. But I'll think it over in the future. In the meantime..." York then puts his helmet on, "We got some work to do."

* * *

Over where Team RWBY is at, the whole team and Zwei decided to check out some of the apartments while hiding from the massive horde of zombies below by avoiding the windows. Not to mention the ram zombie still skulking about. Ruby is a little shocked after learning what condoms are but tries to shake it off and continue scavenging. They did found some canned food which should last them for a day or two with a few jars and bottles of water. However, Yang then noticed something on the fifth floor in a numberless apartment.

"Hello." Yang says as she notices another pixelated chest except that it is brown and ordinary.

Ruby then appears, "Whatcha' found?" She then notices the oddly bizarre chest. "Another one?"

"Yeah. But not as fancy as the one I picked-up. Looks too ordinary." Yang opens the chest to see what she can find. "Lets see here... Some pixelated gold ingots, some pixelated wood plank blocks, a few pixelated switches, a few seeds, something called ender pearls, a...diamond hoe? Huh? Hold on, here's something." Yang pulled out some pixelated green book. "A knowledge book."

"What's in it?"

Yang opens the book up. "According to this, it has recipes about crafting, a bestiary about mobs, stuff about enchanting..."

"That's interesting. We can use it to give our weapons a boost."

"Yeah, but there's a lot of stuff here." Yang flips through the book. "But some of this stuff requires the pixelated resources which aren't here."

Ruby then checks her implant. "Hang on. Maybe..." She checks over to the page with a pixelated block on the tab to see what is there. "Hmm. Okay, I got it. We can convert some of the resources we have into the pixelated blocks like turning six stones into a cobblestone block, converting a single gold ingot into the pixelated variety and back again."

"Wow." Yang sounds impressed. "That is very handy and very BLOCKY."

Ruby is unamused, "Lame."

"What will it take to get a good laugh." Yang then checks the chest again. "Hold on. Found another book. A journal." She pulled it out and opens it while putting the knowledge book in her inventory. She reads aloud, "I have no idea how I got here, but this place is extremely dangerous. -

* * *

 _First I was busy finding some diamonds at an old mine just north of the city, then something sucked out all the color of the world that stopped time. Then I got sent to this place. Whatever this place is, everything is round. I can't believe it! For the first time in my life, I get to see something that isn't squared. Yet I also found some strange device on my left arm. But unfortunately, I was surrounded by zombies and only have my stone sword. To make things even strange is that it is morning. Zombies walking about with the sun out? Just how can that be? Back in my world, zombies die when the sun comes up along with the skeletons._

 _Day 8_

 _I've been stuck on this world for over a week and the worst part is that I had to survive a whole night without sleep because I had like a hundred zombies barreling down on me and they can run at night. I used up all the arrows and something called bullets that I had. To make matters worse, I lost most of my defenses during the horrible night. The sky was red like redstone along with the medium moon being a darker red with some lighting and thunder for a few seconds. It felt like I was in an epic battle against an entire horde of mobs. Good thing there aren't any creepers because that would be a serious problem._

 _Day 20_

 _I have to prepare for another night of horror. Good thing I brought some supplies from some strange city in the desert area. Unfortunately, it appears I'm in some sort of canyon with gigantic waterfalls as far as the eye can see. I thought I could use an ender pearl to teleport all the way up there, but it is way too high for me to throw. So I have to stay put until I can find a way out of here. In the meantime, I will keep all of my stuff in the chest and put a few ender chests scattered about in order to transport goods from one location to another easily. Wish I could do the same with myself. This place is a bloody nightmare._

 _Day 23_

 _Dammit! Those things bit me! I was lucky to have some antibiotics stored in this place so I can cure myself. But I am running short in terms of supplies. To make matters worse, I feel like I'm being watched. When I turn around when checking my defenses at night, I keep seeing some sort of zombie that is green with blisters on it that runs away when I notice it. Whatever it is, it's not natural. Yet it is not what I've been sense watching me. There is something watching me for a long time ever since I got here. I think that who ever they are, they maybe the people responsible for putting the implant on my arm. I need to get back home. Maybe if I create a nether portal, I might find a way back. Just need to find some lava and pour a water bucket on it to create obsidian. Or maybe I can find a place with lots of obsidian._

 _Day 33_

 _10 Days have passed since I started looking for obsidian or lava. No luck. I'm stuck here on this world with many undead monsters breathing down on me. There were some people that were...different. But they are extremely hostile towards me. I try to explain I'm not a monster, but they just keep shooting me or hunting me down for sport. If anyone ever finds my stuff, you can have it. Hopefully you can make good use of it if I were to disappear. May the Notch have mercy on your soul. I even catalogue some of the mutated variants of the undead in other pages so you can understand how to defeat them. My name is Julias_xXx_Prophet. Remember me. Good luck and Notch be with you._

* * *

Yang finishes reading, "And that's it. The rest are detailed pictures and notes on how to defeat the mutated zombies."

Ruby takes the book from Yang and looks at it. "Any ideas what happened to him?"

"Guess the guy died somewhere. But what type of name is Julias_xXx_Prophet? Sounds like a gamer tag."

Blake comes in the room, "Found anything?" Then Weiss comes in.

Ruby and Yang looked at their teammates.

"Yeah." Ruby says. "Yang found some stuff that is similar to what she found earlier. But there is more." Ruby hands over the book to Blake and Weiss. "Apparently, we are being watched."

Yang then approaches the team, "And you were right, Blake. We're being experimented on here."

Blake looks at Yang while holding the right side of the book, "But I have to ask again, what is the point?"

"Survival skills?" Ruby tries to answer as she shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

"That's it!" Weiss blurted.

All the members of Team RWBY quickly cover Weiss' mouth so she wouldn't attract any more zombies.

The team members remove their hands so Weiss whispers, "Sorry." Then clears her throat, silently. "Anyway, I think the whole point is for us to survive as long as we can. Or maybe try to rebuild this planet from the ground-up by creating new civilizations."

Blake thinks about it while giving Yang the journal. "That does seem possible. But if we fail at something, we'll just be wiped-out like what happened to those people on the spaceships Team CFVY found."

Yang then says, "Or probably any other settlement that we haven't found yet." Then Yang opens the chest again and gives everyone some ender pearls. Three for each.

"What are these?" Weiss asked as she takes a closer look at them.

"I believe they are called ender pearls." Yang holds hers up, "The guy from the journal said that you throw them and you teleport where they land."

Blake starts to like them, "Very useful. This is a lot better than smoke bombs for me doing ninja vanishing."

Zwei then enters the room and everyone notices.

"Hey, boy." Ruby says with a delightful tone. She kneels down and let Zwei approach her. But she notices something in Zwei's mouth. "What did you find?"

Zwei drops it from his mouth. He dropped some sort of golden bracelet with some swirls on it and a green jewel. Ruby picks it up and everyone's implants goes off again.

"Ooo." Yang went, "Some new stuff."

Everyone checks their implants and found a new tab with two crossed axes with a sword down the middle. They open it and new stuff appears. However, they get something new.

Weiss raises her left eyebrow, "That's new."

Blake tilts her head, "It wants us to choose a god?"

"Which one should we choose?" Yang asks.

Ruby then suggests, "I think we should hold off on that while we get out of this canyon as soon as we get the teleporter back." She looks out the window, "Besides, I think we should wait until morning."

Blake pulls out the map, "In the meantime, let's see if we can find out where Saeko and Rika's base is."

Weiss looks at the map. She pointed at their location. "We're right here." Then moves her finger, "Saeko and Rika ran up north towards the mountains. My guess is that they're at this school here."

Yang looks at the map, "But it ain't circled."

"Rika says that the map is out of date, so we should check it out."

Ruby also looks at the map. She pointed at some town near the river, "What about here?"

"Rozhok?" Blake asks. "Maybe, but we should check the school first since it is closer."

"Then we have our course?" Weiss asks.

"I think we do." Yang answers.

Ruby says, "Then lets try to get as much sleep as we can in order to be prepared for tomorrow."

The sun is setting behind the mountains with hues of orange, reds, violets and blue with a black sky with some stars starting to show. Not to mention the three moons rising in the opposite horizon. Hordes of zombies are still gathered around the building with their moans and groans still echoing in this seemingly lifeless landscape void of people. They stumble about with the ram still patrolling about among the ranks as it screams and roars in the air. Some of the zombies started eating a deer not too far from the small town. Zombie dogs growl as they run about in search of any other non-zombie victims for them to chase down. It's gonna be a long night to put up with the racket.

* * *

Meanwhile, some place not too far, Saeko and Rika managed to run all the way from the unnamed town to some place called Splendid General Public School with iron fences with steel sheets and barbed wire at the top. The place is surrounded by steel log spikes, wooden spikes, and a drawbridge over a hole filled with many layers of steel spikes. Near the drawbridge is a watch tower made of wood pallets, picket fences, and metal barrels. On that tower is Kohta Hirano, a chubby highschooler with black hair, brown eyes yet wearing a pair of square black glasses, a white hooded sweatshirt, black denim pants, and a pair of worn gray running shoes. He is holding a crossbow that is armed with steel-tip crossbow bolts.

Kohta notices the two women running towards the bridge. "HEY!" he shouted and wave, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE RV?!"

Saeko shouts back with her left hand cupped close to her mouth, "WE RAN INTO A NEW TYPE OF THING! IT HAD THE STRENGTH TO DESTROY THE RV!"

"Oh shit." Kohta says to himself. "Takashi is not gonna be happy about that. He worked hard on restoring that thing." Then look at the two women, "HOLD ON, I'M COMING DOWN!" Kohta climbs down the ladder, runs over to the drawbridge, and lowers the bridge.

Saeko and Rika ran across the bridge and are exhausted while out of breath.

"What happened?" Kohta asks.

As soon as Rika catches her breath she explains. "We found a group of bizarre teenage girls and a corgi skilled in mechanics. They are not from this canyon."

"Really?" Kohta winced at what the former cop said. "Someone from OUTSIDE the canyon?"

Saeko then pulls out the inactive teleporter, "Here is proof. I had it on me while Ruby explained things and forgot to give it back to her."

Kohta is takes a closer look at the device and is impressed. "What is it?"

"It's some form of teleporter, but we have to show this to everyone."

Then a teenage girl with dark purple twin tails that go to her hips, violet eyes, wearing a tan camouflage vest with dark brown shorts, red and black running shoes with soccer socks, and armed with a steel shovel appears. "Hey, ladies." she says in a friendly tone, "What happened? What happened to the RV?"

Saeko puts away the teleporter as Kohta closes the drawbridge, "I'll explain to everyone what happened."

Night has come. The zombies are now running around in search of their next meal.

* * *

 **/2: Progression of Project Z: 98%**

 **Progression of Project PHOENIX: 24%**

 **Progression of Project ARES: ON HOLD until Project PHOENIX is at 50%**

 **Preparing Hallow's Eve Event in Autumn.**

Good work. Continue monitoring all projects until further notice.

 **/2: Affirmative**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
**

It is nighttime in Dead Canyon and we cut to Splendid General Public School in the cafeteria where Saeko and Rika tell almost everyone about what happened on their way back from finding supplies. Takashi Komuro, who is the head mechanic and the leader. Rei Miyamoto, who specializes in Sojutsu which is a form of spear martial art. Saya Takagi, who is the scientist and main strategist. Kohta Hirano, who is the armory master because he is the gun otaku. Shizuka Marikawa, who is the main doctor of the surviving group. Kiriko Miyamoto, who is Rei's mother, former cop, and helps out with the defenses of the base. Yuriko Takagi, who is the quartermaster that checks inventory, former Wall Street stockbroker, and Saya's mother. Kurumi Ebisuzawa, who is the sub-strategists that help out with the cooking and gardening along with disposing zombies with her shovel. Yuri Wakasa, who maintains the gardens and grows the wheat and vegetables and does the cooking. Miki Naoki, who is the sub-quartermaster, librarian, and helps maintain the defenses.

There are others but aren't in the cafeteria at this time. Yuki Takeya, who is the energetic moral officer (unofficially) who takes care of the children and animals. Alice Moresato and Ru Wakasa, who are just children that help out from time to time. There is also two puppies that help them detect any problems known as Zero and Taromaru, which are also keeping the two little girls safe.

All who are present are sitting around a round table to discuss what has happened in the cafeteria.

"So what happened?" Takashi asked.

Rika responds, "We encountered a group from outside this canyon. They managed to take on a group of armed hillbillies by using some special means."

"They aren't natives of this world, but not from Earth either." Saeko says with her arms crossed next to Rika. She tells them about who they are, where they from, and every detail that Ruby Rose told her.

"So they are basically aliens." Saya says.

Yuriko looks at her daughter, "Hard to believe, but we are on an alien world where there are three moons. Yet these Huntsmen sound like superheroes."

Kohta gives a menacing smile, "But I do like the way they make their weapons from what you are telling me. This Remnant sounds like my kind of paradise for all sorts of weapons." Then starts to grin with his teeth showing with drool dripping from his mouth and his left hand making a squeezing motion. "Man, I would love to go there." Then starts to give off a perverted look, "Not to mention all the cute girls with animal traits."

Shizuka points at Kohta, "Kohta. You're drooling."

Kohta snaps out of it and wipes his mouth. "My bad."

Shizuka giggles.

Takashi is sitting cross-armed and looks upset, "However, I hate the fact that the RV got destroyed. I spent two weeks working on that."

Kurumi snickers a little, "Yeah. Sorry we wouldn't help."

Yuri then says with one finger on her chin, "Speaking of, you are working on the second RV. Correct?"

Takashi sighs, "I am, but I'm missing a few parts such as electrical wires, a control unit, one off-road wheel, and some new windshield glass."

Rei then says, "Can we stay on topic on what happened?"

"Fine." Takashi looks back at the two, "So what happened next?"

Saeko finishes up, "We were attacked by a horde of those Things while encountering some new variant that destroyed the RV. Seeing how strong they are, they will survive and find their way here. On that note-" Saeko places the inactive teleporter on the center of the table. "-I got something from them."

Everyone gets up and take a closer look at the strange, alien device Saeko puts on the table.

Kurumi picks it up and examine it. "Just what is this...thing?"

"It is a teleporter." Rika responds. "They are planning on establishing a base here and use it to get to and from their main headquarters. My guess is that they may be looking for supplies and looking for anyone still out here on this world."

Takashi starts to get excited, "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's activate it!"

"Not that easy." Saeko stops them. "Think about it. If we activate it and there are people on the other side, they would be expecting Team RWBY to show-up. How do think they will react if we showed-up and think we killed them?"

Saeko has a good point. How would you feel if someone other that the sent party showed-up through the method that is supposed to use? You would accuse them of killing your pals.

Kurumi sees the power button near her thumb and secretly presses it.

"What the-?!" she says in surprise.

Everyone looked at her and wonders what is Kurumi surprise about.

Kurumi presses the power button repeatedly yet nothing happens. "It's not working." She presses harder and faster out of frustration. "GRRRR!" she went.

"Hold on a minute." Miki says. "Let me look at it."

Kurumi tosses the device to Miki. Miki examines it to see what is wrong. She fiddles with it until she comes up with a conclusion.

"I think I figure it out." She puts the teleporter down. "The reason why is because we don't own the other teleporter. The girls Saeko mentioned said that it only works if a person or tribe has the other teleporter in their possession. Therefore, we cannot use it because we don't own any other teleporters."

Kiriko crosses her arms as she sits down, "Then we need to wait for their arrival, agree?"

"Agree." everyone says in unison.

Kiriko looks at Yuri, "Now Yuri, about your friend, Yuki-"

Someone wearing a black cat-cap that looks like it was sown together from scratch, short bubblegum pink hair, pink with red tint eyes, a petite figure, a green sweater, a pair of blue cargo pants, and a pair of old violet and pink jogging shoes started dashing in and jumps onto the table.

"FOOD!" she shouts out while jumping on the table like a fish out of water, "I'm SOOOO starving!"

Yuri giggles and says, "Guess we should get started on making dinner."

Kiriko sighs, "I guess so."

Then Alice runs while wearing a pink checkered wool dress along with Zero, "Sorry, but Yuki just dashed off."

Ruu then enters with her hair down and wearing a similar dress as Alice except more pink and with Taromaru in tow.

Shizuka then stands up from her chair, "Guess we should make something."

Saya looks at Kurumi and whispers, "Is it weird that both Yuki and Alice look almost similar yet have the exact same voice?"

Kurumi giggles, "Yeah, like the first week we've been here three weeks ago."

* * *

 **AN: Here is some more trivia. Both Yuki Takeya from School-Live and Alice Maresato from Highschool of the Dead have the exact same english voice actress, Brittney Karbowski. Sorry, I only watch animes that are in english, as in dubbing. Moving on.**

* * *

Back over with Team CRDL, it is close to nighttime over where they at. The team created a cyclops that would help bring in not just an abundance of resources, but also bring the raft they hope to build.

Dove finishes deconstructing the last bit of their base. " _Okay, I think I got the last of it._ "

Russel is next to dove with a seaglider, " _Good. Because I had my fill of this ocean. Fish for dinner, fish for breakfast, snack, and lunch for the past four days._ "

Dove turns around to face Russel, " _However, my biggest concern is how the fuck do we build a raft. There isn't any palm trees or scattered wood around. The trees here don't make good material since they sink faster than a rock._ "

" _Hey guys!_ " Sky says over the radio, " _I found something!_ "

Both Russel and Dove made their way to the surface they look to their left and see sky pointing at something to the north. What they see is a large wooden ship with a purple hull color with an upside down blue skull, eight cannons, four on each side; three sails with the sails having a blue color and yellow lion, a golden lion figurehead at the bow, and a pirate flag up on the crow's nest. The standard black with the standard skull and cross bones.

Cardin then breaches the surface, "What's going on?"

"Guess we found ourselves a boat." Dove says.

Sky swims up towards the ship and touches it. What happens next is that the same sporadic holographic stuff from before happened again. However, it isn't from Sea of Thieves.

* * *

Over back at the canyon, all members of Team RWBY noticed that their implants went nuts again.

"Guess we got something new." stated Ruby.

"Gee." Weiss says in a sarcastic tone, "Isn't THAT obvious."

Blake opens hers up and notices a new tab with a 'Y' on it. She presses on it and new stuff becomes available. Stuff from Ylands.

Ruby looks at hers, "Does anyone want a bearskin rug?"

Yang smirks, "You know what?" Then looks at her teammates, "Having so much shit is un- _bear_ -able."

Weiss shakes her head. Ruby face palms. Blake just give an unamused glare at Yang.

"Yeah. Guess that was a bit of a stretch."

"Anyway." Weiss looks around the apartment they are in. "I really do like this place. Redwood flooring, a modern refrigerator top with freezer bottom, black furniture such as the leather coaches and side tables. Whoever designed this place sure does have some taste. I just didn't noticed until now."

Yang says, "Yet still no running water."

Then they hear something outside. It sounded like some sort of fight between the zombies judging by the threatening moans the zombies are making. Almost as if they are fighting. Blake, with her Faunus night-vision, checks outside the window through the blinds.

"What's going on?" Weiss asks.

Blake looks out into the night from the window and sees what appears to be that the zombies are fighting each other. "It looks like another horde had shown up and it... It looks like they are eating the other zombies."

"What?!" Yang says in surprise. "Let me see." Yang then puts on a pair of night-vision goggles.

"Where did you get those?" Ruby asked.

"I checked one of the rooms and found them in one of the kitchen cabinets." Yang then looks outside with the night-vision goggles on.

Both girls see one horde of zombies close to their building attacking another horde that was approaching from the desert. Yang and Blake see zombies eating each other. The ram zombie tries to run down the other horde yet comes across a large zombie in a biker outfit yet managed to whack it. Causing it to knock down and get eaten by the other zombies. Then the biker zombie gets eaten by other zombies.

"Okay." Yang is a little perplexed. "Why are there zombies eating other zombies?"

Blake makes a hypothesis, "Maybe those are infected with a different zombie virus. When a zombie of one virus comes into contact with another zombie with a different virus then they attack each other. That is just my guess."

"Possibly." Weiss stated. "Well to me, it almost sounds like cannibalism."

Zwei nodded his head in agreement.

"Hard to say with this crazy place." Ruby stated. "But here's an idea. A risky one, but I think it might be worth it."

Everyone looks at Ruby and wonder what she is gonna say.

"I think we could use this opportunity to get past the zombies and head towards the school. With the ender pearls Yang has, we could put some major distances between us and the zombies below."

"Problem." Weiss says to the red team leader. However she looks a little embarrassed, "I'm not that good of a thrower."

"Can you still use your glyphs?" Blake asks.

"I can, but I'm afraid that I would over shot it and may ended up in. Not to mention that I still need Dust for other variants."

Yang gets an idea. "Then how about I give you a piggyback and I'll throw my pearl?"

Weiss takes a deep sigh, "Very well. But we'll use my glyphs in order to stay above the zombies when things get hairy."

Yang smiles, "Just be careful with my hair."

"Was that supposed to be a pun?" Ruby ask.

"Doesn't matter now." Blake stated. "We need to move to the roof and prepare to throw."

Everyone make their way through the roof with Yang punching holes in one of the top apartments. Ruby carries Zwei in a blue backpack she found in order to carry the little corgi up. Blake and Yang can see the zombies running and sprinting down below as many are eating each other. We have Dead Island zombies devouring 7 Days to Die zombies and vice versa. Some of the zombie dogs are killing some of the other zombies and eating the remains. A Zombie bear then shows up and started tearing some of the zombies apart.

Yang takes a deep breath and looks at Weiss. "Ready?"

Weiss hops on and says, "Ready."

Blake and Ruby prepare to throw their pearls over at the mountains to the direction of the school. Yang throws hers first with Weiss on her back and throws as hard as she can.

"Just hope it works." Yang hopes after she throws it. Then once it landed, she disappeared along with Weiss.

"Wow." Ruby is impressed. "They really do work."

Blake holds her pearl, "Well this is a crazy world." Blake smiles and throws her pearl. Not as far as Yang, but close. Which she disappears from sight.

Ruby takes a deep breath. "Okay, here we go." She swings her right arm around and around before throwing it since she isn't really that strong like her sister.

Ruby throws as hard as she could and almost as far where Blake is. Just a few feet away and teleported with Zwei in tow.

"Whoa!" Ruby says when she is close to Blake after being teleported. "So that's what it feels like."

Blake cringes a little, "Yeah. Feels like my insides got twisted inside out and put back together."

"No. It feels like I was cotton candy being tossed around while being made of taffy that has been stretched and reformed back to my old self."

"Yet I feel like I wanna vomit."

"Cut the chatter." Yang tells the others. "We need to get moving."

Everyone runs as fast as they could with Yang holding onto Weiss since Yang has the night-vision goggles with Blake holding onto Ruby since Blake is a Faunus and is naturally born with night-vision. The four ran through the woods, with Zwei in tow, as fast as they could with the hopes of finding the teleporter and maybe find other people in this horrible place. They ran as fast as they could through the mountain forest while avoiding any signs of the undead. Even though Ruby has her semblance, she can't leave her teammates behind. Especially when the dead are running around in the dark.

They keep on running to nearly the point of exhaustion until they see the school along with dispatching many zombies in their path, an approximate total of 200. There are a few lights on through the window which means they are in the right place. However, the place is surrounded by spikes, mines, and a wall of stainless steel behind a chain-link fence with barbed wire along with steel metal sheets.

"Shit." Blake says after looking at the defenses but trying to catch her breath. "How the fuck do we get past that?"

Yang pulled out an ender pearl. "Damn, Blake." she says in a sarcastic yet out of breath tone, "To think a cat has a photographic memory."

Blake look at what's in Yang's palm. "Oh."

Everyone gets out their ender pearls and prepare to throw them. Weiss jumps on Yang again and Yang throws the pearl. Blake and Ruby throws theirs after. Then the four are teleported inside the schoolyard.

"We made it!" Ruby declared...right before falling back on the ground while removing her backpack. "Sooooo, tiiii-rrreeed." she moaned. Ruby is unable to move. She is too tired to move and just lays down on the asphalt of a parking lot.

Weiss passes out on the ground. Blake and Yang soon follow after. A few seconds later, Kiriko and Yuriko arrive at the scene wearing tactical vests, riot helmets, tactical arm guards with marksman gloves, tactical leg protectors, and combat boots. Kiriko is armed with MK5's with suppressors while Yuriko has a silenced 9mm pistol. Both women look over the passed out girls.

"These must be the Team RWBY Saeko and Rika met." Yuriko says as she takes a good look at them.

"Definitely." Kiriko agrees. "They are as described."

Zwei, who is in the blue backpack, unzip the zipper and comes out. He surprises the two women and gives off three happy barks.

Yuriko smiles and pets the surprise corgi.

Kiriko then says, "I'll get the others and see if we can get them in the infirmary."

* * *

Back at the canyon, in the middle of the night, Caboose is lurking around in the canyon as if he is up to something.

He whispers, "I am sneaking I am sneaking." to himself.

Caboose sneaks past Grif who is so drunk that he went behind a boulder and started puking after taking his helmet off. Then Caboose sneaks up towards a cave in where he comes across something.

"There you are." he says to himself. "Let me help you out of there."

Caboose goes to work on getting something out of the boulders with blue sparks illuminating the dark area. Working on something that he wishes to keep secret.

* * *

Over at Red Base, Sarge continues to finish his mortar cannon into the night with the sound of a socket wrench echoing in the night air.

"There." Sarge says as he drops the socket wrench. "Finished. Now for a test run."

Sarge uses his binocular function of his visor and aimed at the area where the sandworms are as the mortar cannon starts to move in that direction. Sarge's visor detected two sandworms that are close to the surface. The mortar cannon takes aim with the sound of something reving up and blue lights start to shine in the barrels. Then Sarge's visor shows in big bold letters 'FIRE' right before the mortar cannon fires at the direction where the sandworms are. Large volleys of blue plasma energy are launched at the worms that hit and caused the same explosions as what a wraith tank does, except bigger. The place outside the gate is now a large sand pit with pieces and bits of the two worms in many parts of the area.

"Hell yeah!" Sarge celebrates. "Now that's a huge success!"

"SARGE!" Donut screams from the door of his dome. "KEEP IT DOWN! I WANT TO GET AS MUCH BEAUTY REST AS POSSIBLE! IT'S NOT EASY BEING GORGEOUS YOU KNOW!" Donut slams the door and tries to get some sleep.

Washington then comes up. "Sarge!" He yells in shock, "What the fuck are you doing?! You woke up the entire canyon!"

Sarge turns to face Wash, "I was just test firing my new mortar cannon and it turns out to be a great success."

"Can it wait until morning?!" Wash says in a more upset attitude.

"Nonsense. Best to strike the enemy now while they are in their weakest moment, such as sleeping."

"I thought you wanna fight your enemies when they are awake and not take them out like a coward."

Sarge is completely silent after Wash's statement. "Dammit!" he swears, "Why am I forgetting that crucial part?!"

"Anyway." Washington changes the subject, "Have you seen Caboose? He's gone missing and he is definitely up to something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. This is Caboose we're talking about. He could have found a three ring circus under a rock. Might've found a new tiny civilization on a patch of moss, ended up in another dimension again, or a huge collection of guns with nukes attached to them."

"Yup, that does sound like Caboose." Sarge then chuckles a little before sounding serious, "No, I haven't. But we better find him before he gets into trouble."

"Hope Caboose is gonna be okay." Caboose is right behind Sarge when he said that.

Sarge turns around when Caboose was talking, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Yeah, Caboose." Washington says, "What the fuck have you been doing?"

"Ooooohhhh. You know."

Sarge and Wash look at each other then look at Caboose.

"No." Wash says, "We don't know."

Caboose then looks at Sarge, "Hey Sarge. Do you have any power tools I can barrow?"

Sarge then replies, "Not if you tell us what it is first. And don't say that it is a surprise."

"But it is."

"Okay. A new body for Freckles and his new friends.

They both look at Caboose, "Wait, what?"

* * *

Over at the Remnant settlement, Ciel is working the nightshift in the warehouse as she looks over her little book and drinking coffee. Ciel takes a sip as she looks over to check the supplies. However, she takes a good look around and noticed that the warehouse is getting cramped.

"Hmm." she went as she looks around. "We're gonna need more space. Perhaps something more technologically advance warehouse might work. Problem is, where to build it?"

Ciel then looks at the table and see where to store the extra resources. She looks at the maps Penny made, both above and underground, to see where the new warehouse could be at. The storage at the vault and underground mine are at max capacity. The one at the castle Zwei made is full as well. After taking a good look at the map, she decided to build the new warehouse next to the castle. However, it will be a custom building using a multi-tool from the crash site that Team CFVY went. It will be four floors high with an elevator at the center.

Ciel puts the book down and holds the multi-tool that was on the table, "Maybe I should do my own crafting for a bit. I think this will help out."

* * *

 **/2: Progression of Project Z: 98%**

 **Progression of Project PHOENIX: 25%**

 **WARNING!: Subjects of Project ARES are scouting at Sector 56-21**

Send in a Cleaner.

 **/2: Affirmative. 1 Cleaner ETA: 0:00:30**

* * *

Two men wearing what appears to be Roman outfits yet had a few modern clothing such as black army boots along with wearing cloth hoods are in the desert and looking over what was a crater caused by Sarge's mortar cannon. These two men are Legion explorers of Caesar's Legion that had come a long way from whatever place the Legion is at.

"Man." one of the explorers says in awe. "This is probably the most defended base I've ever seen. We've been fighting these worms for nearly a month now and now we found a new base that can repel them. We must claim it in the honor of Caesar (kaisar)."

"Indeed." says the second explorer. "But we need greater numbers to gain control of it. The meatbags here would make excellent slave warriors for the Legion. We lost thirty of our men and twelve Brahmin coming here. I doubt we will survive the trip."

"Then let me help you with that." says the robotic voice behind the two explorers.

The two quickly turned around with one having a hunting rifle and the other a machete.

"The fuck?!" the one with the machete went.

Before he knows it, a sudden stab through the chest killed him with blood gushing out where the heart is. The other with the hunting rifle tries to run away, but ended up getting decapitated. Blood started spilling out from the clean cut neck. The person responsible for it is wearing blue full body Tek armor and armed with a Tek sword while remaining invisible.

This strange person presses his right fingers on his helmet with putting away his sword, "The subjects are dead." He says over the radio. Or is this person a she? "Next time, send me down here where there is a real problem. Not because of two primitives." This person's voice may sound robotic, but it sounds arrogant yet annoyed. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Just get me the fuck out of here."

Then the mysterious person vanished.

* * *

 **/2: Escaped subjects of Project ARES are terminated.**

 **Continuing monitoring.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. How have you all been? Finally moved in, but there are a few...complications at my new home. Turns out that there is mold under my office carpet which I have to remove as soon as I can, some gophers dig through some of the foundations which I need to repair very soon, and have to find a way to keep any more rodents out. Luckily peppermint can keep many species out so I'm gonna have to grow some so I won't have to worry about snakes in the future. Now to answer a few questions.**

 **Guest: Yes. Rozhok is from PUBG and it is added into this series.**

 **Jet-133: Don't know about the first one, but I will make a poll for it. The second question, there will be a lot of characters.**

 **Uya: Maybe.**

 **Kill Hill: They will be coming up soon and yes it would be awesome to have Far Cry 5 on here.**

 **So for Jet-133, I will make the poll for everyone to vote on whether or not to put everyone from Project Z to Project PHOENIX. In the meantime, I'm gonna be busy with reservations so the new chapters won't come out after a while.  
**

 **And for those that want a sequel for my side project; GATE, Thus a Cyber Empire Fought There; there won't be. Sorry, but it is more of a one-shot thing. Glad many enjoyed it. Yet I am gonna work on another side project in celebration of the upcoming English Dub version of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, I'm gonna make a Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover story of my own. So prepare for twist and turns for that upcoming story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
**

Team CRDL got onboard the strange pirate ship to see what is on the ship that just appeared out of nowhere. They check the captain's quarters and admit that the quarter's are kinda cool. Red velvet carpets, curtains, and exquisite wooden furniture. Although Sky likes the shark mouth hanging on the wall. Then they check out the first lower deck where they see barrels full of planks, bananas, cannonballs, and gunpowder along with a chest filled with weapons and equipment, along with a map.

Then Cardin gets an idea. "I wonder if there is any treasure onboard this ship."

Everyone looked at each other with grinning smiles ear to ear with greed in their eyes.

Dove says, "This is a pirate ship. So there SHOULD be treasure onboard."

Russel says, "We should check the lower decks."

"Aye aye." says Sky.

Cardin chuckles. "Good pirate line. So lets go."

The four found a door to the lower deck, but it is sealed shut and locked with seven steel locks. Three on the edge of the door with the door knob roped to the locks and two on each side.

Sky pulls out the laser cutter. "Let me get this door open." Then goes to work on cutting all the locks.

Russel pulls out his knife, "I'll get the ropes." He then cut the ropes as fast as he could.

Once they finished, they head down below deck and find crates of crates of treasure. Crates all the way up to the ceiling from the bow to stern (front to back). Cardin pulls out the first crate with a white cloth on it with a marking that has a bowl with something mound in it with a spoon. He places the crate down in front of his teammates.

Cardin claps his hands and rubs them, "Alright, time to check the loot!" Cardin flips the lid of the crate open.

However, they didn't find any gold, silver, or jewels. But what is inside is a white powdered substance that feels like sand.

"Are those...drugs?" Russel says with a disappointed look.

Russel takes a pinch of the substance and places it in his mouth to taste it. What he taste is something sweet and familiar.

"It's sugar!" Russel identifies the substance. "This crate is filled with sugar!"

Cardin then pulls out another crate with a green cloth, open it, and found tea leaves in it. Then opens another crate with a red and black cloth on it, open it, and found very colorful and soft silk fabrics. Dive furiously grabbed another crate with a black cloth on it, forced it open, and found some very exquisite spices in a form of red or black powder.

Dove slams his fist on the left edge of the crate, "Some fucking pirates! We just found a ship filled with fucking trade and no gold!" Dove is very upset along with his teammates. "No silver, no jewels! Nothing!"

"Hold on." says Sky as he looks towards the bow, "I'll check something out." Sky check and found some actual chests, opened it up, and found it filled with gold coins, an opulent curio, three silvered cups, an elaborate flagon, and a decorative coffer. "Found some. But I also found a map." Sky holds a scrolled up piece of paper.

"Watcha' got?" Cardin says out of curiosity.

Sky approaches with the chest, "Some treasure and a map of some sort."

Cardin snatches the map from Sky as the other teammates look at their loot. He takes a good look at the map and it appears to show some island far south from the mainland that looks like a pirate hideout. However, he also sees a town or city near the coast in the western part of the mainland. But he prefers to show this to everyone else and let them do the hard shit so his team can relax.

"Alright guys." Carding puts the map away. "Let's get the show on the road. Tie this ship up with the cyclops and lets go. Dibs on driving!"

* * *

It is morning over at the school base. Around 8 AM to be precise. Blake starts to wake-up on a couch with a blanket over her. She gets up and stretches her arms up and out with a yawn. She looks around and sees that she is in some sort of room with a flat screen television, a bunch of shelves with DVDs, a DVD player, a bunch of XoDS's with a few games, and a few CD's with a few CD players. However, Blake sees a girl smiling near the door wearing a black cat hat, bubblegum pink hair, pink eyes with a red tint while having a petite figure, a green sweater, a pair of blue cargo pants, and a pair of old violet and pink jogging shoes.

"Hello." says the girl, "My name is Yuki Takeya. I'm a third-year. It is nice to meet you." She says it in a cheery tone and being real friendly.

"Good morning, miss." says another voice. A woman with long pink hair, copper orange eyes, wearing a short sleeve long purple dress with black sleeves and a white ribbon/necktie along with a cross necklace and a gray hair clip on the right side of her hair with her hair having a down ponytail. "I'm Megumi Sakura and I teach Japanese literature."

"Um..." Blake feels a little awkward, "Hello." She glances out the window and sees that they are on the second floor of the school building. She can see the not only the fence and the walls, but also a playground along with an RV that is going through maintenance. Ruby looks back at the girl, "Is this Splendid General Public School?"

"Yes it is!" Yuki says in excitement. "I transfer here along with the members of the School Life Club such as Mi-kun, Kurumi-chan, and Ri-san! Even Megu-nee is here with us!"

"I'm a teacher, not your sister." says Megumi. "How many times have I told you that?"

Blake looks a little confuse on what is going on. Both Yuki and Sakura-sensei noticed.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"Y-Yeah...sure." Blake sounds a little hesitant on what is going on.

"Oh, you're probably thirsty." Yuki gives Blake a PET water bottle. "Here you go."

"Thanks?" Blake takes the bottle and drinks it. Then hands a quarter of the bottle back to Yuki.

"Wow, you must be really thirsty, huh?" Yuki looks at Sakura-sensei, "Can you put this back?"

"Sure."

Then Yuki looks at Blake, "Would you like to have the tour of our school... What was your name again?"

"Blake Belladonna."

Yuki then gets excited again and gets too close with sparkles in her eyes, "Blake Belladonna! Are you from some place in Europe like England?! France?! America!?" Then starts petting Blake's ears, "And I love those cat-ears! So cute! Meow-meow!"

"Now Ms. Takeya." Sakura-sensei scolds Yuki, "You're being rude." Blake starts to blush a little.

Yuki looks at Ms. Sakura after stopping, "I'm sorry, Megu-nee."

"I told you, not to call me that!" Ms. Sakura gets angry.

Yuki then grabs Blake's hand, "Come on!" Then starts running out the door, "Let me give you the grand tour!"

Ms. Sakura yells, "No running in the halls! And please don't ignore me! Oh." She follows after, "Wait, up!"

All three of them head down the stairs with Blake asking, "Do you know where my friends are?!"

Yuki looks at Blake while she runs, "Don't worry! We'll meet them later!" Yuki looks ahead.

Blake looks at Yuki and notices that she is acting similar to Ruby. Energetic, pure, and a go getter. A comforting thought to her as she smiles as they make their way towards the first room in the western side.

Yuki opens the door, "This is the library!" She lets go of Blake's hand, does a twirl, and show off. "This is where we have all kinds of books from around the world!"

"Ms. Takeya. Use your inside voice in the library." Ms. Sakura says to Yuki.

"Oops." Yuki rubs the back of her head with her left hand. "My bad." then laughs a little.

Not too far, actually very close; Yang, Weiss, and Ruby are walking from the infirmary along with Shizuka and Kurumi.

"Why did you guys place my teammate in the rec room?" Yang asks.

"There isn't much room in the infirmary." Shizuka explains. "Besides, I use one of the beds as my own. So Yuki came by and would keep an eye on her."

"Not only that, there just isn't enough beds." Kurumi added. "We're not exactly equipped for visitors."

"There are a ton of books!" says a voice coming from the library.

"Who's that?" Weiss asked.

"That would be Yuki." Kurumi says. "Come on."

In the library Blake asks, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who's Megu-nee?"

When Kurumi heard that, she dashes into the library and goes, "HEY! GOOD MORNING!" Kurumi interrupted Blake and Yuki before something bad would happen.

Yuri and Miki ran down the stairs after noticing the open water bottle on the floor of the rec room. When they see everyone at the library, they sigh in relief.

"What a relief." Yuri exhaled.

"What is going on?" asked the confused Ruby Rose.

"I'll explain."

* * *

Everyone is in the cafeteria eating breakfast as Yuki wolfs down baked mackerel with a fried egg on it with a side of rice, fried field mushrooms, and orange juice. Its like everything is getting gulped down into a black hole. Yuri and Kurumi explained Yuki's psychological condition which Team RWBY pity the poor girl. But Yuki is happy, even though what she projects is an illusion from her mind. Yuki thinks the implants are meant to help 'students' make the school better for some sort of program.

"Are you sure that it's okay to let her live like this?" Blake says out of concern for Yuki. She thinks that letting Yuki continuing in whatever fantasy she is in is wrong.

"That's just wrong." Yang agrees as her eyes glowing red.

"I'm sorry." Yuri apologizes, "But it is the only way for Yuki to be happy. It's been like that for a long time. The only way for her to snap out of it is-"

"Hey, Ri-san!" Yuki runs up to Yuri with an empty plate. "Can I have seconds?"

Yuri smiles as she looks at Yuki, "Sure thing." She gets up and walks with Yuki to the kitchen

"Can we speak to someone in-charge?" Weiss asked after eating her breakfast.

"That would be me." Takashi stands up from the right end of the table.

There is a moment of silence with all the members of Team RWBY go, "..."

"You're the leader?" Weiss asked in complete disgust.

"Well excuse me, princess!" Takashi says to Weiss.

Yang says, "I think Ice Queen is better."

"HEY!"

Ruby then stands up, "How about you all tell us more about this canyon? You know, the people, the land, and anything you know about it."

Saya adjusted her glasses. "Very smart and straight to the point for a 15-year-old."

Ruby starts to feel bashful and rubs her left hand behind her head.

"We'll talk more in the teacher's lounge where the map is."

* * *

Team RWBY are in the teacher's lounge with a full map of the canyon they are stuck in and it is more updated. However, the place feels more like a war room than a lounge. Saya points at the map to show where they are.

"We are here at Splendid General Public School. Right at the center of the map."

Ruby looks closely at the map, "Okay."

Then Saya pointed upwards, "Over here we have Hope County. That place is controlled by a cult called, Project at Eden's Gate."

"Who are they?" asks Yang.

"They're a doomsday cult that are militaristic and are comprised of zealous hillbillies. This faction uses some form of mind controlling drug called, Bliss. They use it to mind control the entire populace and control the entire area against the zombies. Yet they cause terror and kill those that don't share their faith. If you do, they torture you in order to convert."

"Yikes." Yang went. The rest of Team RWBY didn't like to hear that.

"There are also other places such as Fortune City in the desert, Harran City up in the mountains, Los Perdidos near the coast. There are gangs, raiders, bandits, and psychopaths everywhere!" Saya pointed each and every location respectfully on the map that she said. "Which is why we need your help." Saya looks at the four girls. "We need to leave this place."

"Well, our place isn't as safe as well." Blake says. "We have some giant reptilian monsters and beasts roaming the place."

"Giant reptilian bests?"

Weiss then says, "But they are called..." looks at her teammates, "...dinosaurs?"

"What did you say?!" Saya is shocked to hear that. "That would explain some of the stuff we have in our implants! There must be other creatures roaming about as if to test our survival skills."

"That's what we were thinking!" Weiss agrees.

Saya smiles, "Looks like we are in agreement. I'm starting to like you four. But there is one thing that has been bothering me." Saya looks serious, "How did you girls found the map that led you here."

"Nora found it." Ruby says in a cheery tone.

"Who's she?"

Blake answers, "A member of Team JNPR from our world."

Yang then adds, "But she is a little..."

* * *

Back at the Remnant encampment, Nora is busy with a giant cauldron that is boiling something pinkish as she stirs it. Pink bubbles start coming up as Nora stirs the cauldron faster with some sort of stick. She laughs and cackles madly, wearing a demented and creepy grin. Someone knocks on the door as Nora returns to her normal smile. Pyrrha and Jaune come in the room.

"Heyyyy, Nora." Pyrrha greets, "Whatcha' doin'?" The two looked at the cauldron filled with some strange pink liquid.

"Yeah, what is all that stuff?" Jaune asks.

Nora just smiles and replies, "Oh, just makin' a love potion for someone special.

Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other before laughing awkwardly while looking at Nora.

"Um, Nora." Jaune speaks, "I don't think that using a love potion might work on-"

Pyrrha interrupts Jaune by grabbing his arm while speaking over him, "We'll just leave you be. Good luck."

Nora waves goodbye, "Okey-dokey! See you later!"

Pyrrha and Jaune leave the adobe house, closing the door behind them. The cauldron begins to bubble rapidly and Nora grins at it. Ren pops his head out to the surface while Nora pulls out her hardened steel hammer from the cauldron.

Ren gasps for air, "Nora! I can't breathe! And give me back my clothes!"

Nora smacks Ren with the hammer, dazing him, and shoves him back in the cauldron with it. She begins to stir again and hums an increasingly demented tone right before giving a crazed grin.

* * *

"Let's just say that Nora is unique in her own way."

Saya looks a little confuse as she just stares and gives a raised right eyebrow. "As in like, Yuki?"

"Not too sure about that, but close."

"Okay then. Anyway..." Saya pulls out the teleporter from her inventory. "I believe this is yours."

"Allllright!" Ruby jumps for joy. "Now we can leave!" Ruby tries to take it, "Thank you so-"

Saya retracts the teleporter away from Ruby.

Weiss understands what is going on, "I'm guessing you want us to help you guys leave, correct?"

"Yes." Saya replies. "If you want the teleporter back, you must agree to an alliance with us and take us out of here. Agree?"

Blake glares at Saya, "And what happens if we don't?"

Takashi pops out from under the table while holding an MK5 along with Kurumi with a shovel. Rei and her mother appeared with Rei holding a spear and her mother wielding an AKS-74U. Rika is wielding her katana while giving a menacing glare, Kohta is wielding an FN FAL while having a bunch of weapons on his back and ammo belts across his chest while giving a menacing grin. Yuriko is armed with her .36 snubnose while Miki is armed with only a lead pipe and Rika is wielding a pump-action shotgun. Zero and Taromaru are giving threatening growls while Zwei is stuck in a pet carrier cage. Team RWBY doesn't have any weapons so they are completely outmatched.

Ruby looks around and goes, "Fair enough."

"By the way." Blake adds something as everyone lowers their weapons. "Do those hillbillies we met earlier part of that Project at Eden's Gate?"

"No." Saya responds. "They are part of some militia over at Willamette or Fortune City."

* * *

Is Project Z at full?

 **/2: Affirmative. Project Z is at 100%.**

Should we transfer subjects of Project Z to Project Phoenix?

 **/2: Pending on ADMIN's judgment.**

Alright, continue monitoring. Actually, give me a full report on all operations.

 **/2: Affirmative. Accessing files of Project Z...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Project Z is meant to test different variations of what is called, "zombie virus" from other dimensions. However, many zombie subjects seem to devour each other when "Infected A" comes into contact with "Infected B". Yet the viruses never mutates when coming into contact with another virus. It just seems that the viruses devour each other. Other mutated zombies have shown the exact same symptoms as well. To further understand, homo sapien subjects must be used for further study. The homo sapien subjects are a little more resilient than predicted. Yet many homo sapiens still have many vices and pride to work out. Such as the nature of "humans".  
**

 **Any homo sapiens that are deem worthy for further study will either be transported to headquarters or be part of another project. It depends on the ADMIN's decision and the majority vote. There are also other homo sapiens that are deemed necessary for certain groups across the sector and will stay until Hallow's Eve Event.  
**

That would be enough. Carry on.

* * *

Back at the school, Ruby and Takashi created an alliance and everything that the people from Remnant have learned is transferred to Takashi's group and vice versa with everyone's implants acting up. Zwei managed to get out of the carrier cage thanks to a screwdriver he smuggled in his stomach. Everyone noticed that and are impressed by the little corgi's resourcefulness.

"Okay." Takashi retracts his hand. "That is one skilled dog."

Ruby looks prideful, "That's right! He's my one and only Zwei!" Zwei runs and jumps up on Ruby. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" She cuddles her dog as everyone watched.

"Right." Saya says. "So can we get the portal open now?"

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! I know its early but here you go. No questions for now, but maybe later. The polls are still open for those that want to decide where the story should go with the characters of Project Z. As for me, got rid of every last bit of mold that there is and repaired half the damage caused by the gophers. I know this chapter is short, but I've got a lot to do. Later! See you guys on Wednesday next week!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
**

 **/2: Vote concluded. ADMIN declares that all subjects of Project Z will transfer to Project PHOENIX.  
**

 **Teleporting new subjects for further research at Sector Z0-89I aka Splendid General Public School.**

 **Please Standby.**

* * *

Over somewhere close to the Remnant encampment, Team BRNZ are investigating the redwood forest to see if they can find anymore creature pages or some notes left behind by survivors that disappeared. Not only that, they are trying to investigate the strange green obelisk in the redwood forest. There are also two more strange obelisks in the area. On a volcanic island just southwest of the Remnant encampment is the red obelisk and the blue one is located in the west over at the mountains.

"Find anything?!" Brawnz yelled out from a rocky outcrop. He is wearing leather armor painted royalty purple with gloves and boots being gray and armed with two energy swords on his hip.

"Nothing yet!" Roy yelled back after popping out from one of the bushes. He is also wearing leather armor painted forest green with some black while wielding his metal hatchet.

Nolan pops his head from behind a tree, "Nothing either!" He is also wearing leather armor that is painted cyan and navy blue while having a baton that Team SSSN got and then he modified it to have it use electricity which is similar to his old weapon.

May Zedong, also wearing leather armor that is dyed red and white and a Nuka-World pack beanie, is on another yet higher rocky outcrop than Brawnz's. She is scanning the area with an SRS 99 Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle. May is using the sniper scope to see if she can find anything out of the ordinary.

Brawnz looks up at May and yells with his cupped hands close to his mouth, "Anything, May!?"

May keeps looking. "Nothing yet. So far, this place is a-" She notices something in the distance through her scope. "Hold on, I got something." May sees something glowing red and red in color walking around.

Actually, more like stomping its way through the woods because of its size. It looks like a Tyrannosaurus dominum (Rex) yet bigger and more angrier than the ones they've seen. It headed straight towards the carcass of a triceratops and takes big bites out of it very close to a green obelisk.

"Um, guys." May says in a soft and quiet voice with eyes widening. She jumps down and tries to tell them to get over where she is at out of fear.

Nolan and Roy looked at each other with Nolan shrugging so they just head over. Everyone gather around as May whispers.

"There is some sort of glowing T-Dom over there and it is huge."

"Are you sure?" the team leader asks. He sounds unsure about what the hell is she talking about.

Nolan then asks, "So it is basically a T-Rex with an aura?"

"T-Dom!" May correcting Nolan while trying to stay quiet. "I'm not sure, but that thing looks very aggressive and we should avoid it. We need to head back."

Roy scoffs at May and grabs her sniper rifle. "Let me see this." He pointed at the direction where May saw it and sees the creature eating the triceratops. The creature looks up and it looks like it is staring at him.

"Oh shit." Roy tosses the sniper back at May and runs. "RUN!" she shouts.

The glowing T-Dom lets out a mighty roar and starts running towards Team BRNZ

"Oh fuck me!" Brawnz screamed out, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The rest of Team BRNZ follow after with the giant, glowing red predator chasing them.

They all ran across the redwood forests, passing the giant trees in hopes that the predator would get stuck in some of the trees. Everyone runs as fast as they could with their auras. The predator roars as it continues to gain speed.

" **DON'T LOOK BACK!** " Nolan screams.

But someone screamed next to his left.

He looks and it was Brawnz screaming. "I looked!"

They all ran until they made it out of the woods and the gigantic predator got stuck between two extremely large redwood trees. It struggles to break through in order to get its little snacks as Team BRNZ runs through a small clearing towards the direction encampment. After running for what feels like two miles, the team stopped to catch their breath behind a few boulders.

"Just what *pant, pant* the fuck was *pant, pant, pant* that?!" Roy says as he rest is back on one of the boulders and panting.

"I've *pant, pant* got no idea." Brawnz is sitting on the ground in order to regain his strength.

"We should *pant* definitely head back." May suggested as she have her hands on her knees while looking down.

Nolan just passes out on the ground without making a comment. Head first.

"What about *pant* the obelisk?" Roy asks as he looks at May.

Brawnz stands back up, "We'll check another." He takes a few deep breaths to calm down. "We can't get any closer as long as that thing is there."

Nolan lifts his head after waking up, "What if the other obelisks are guarded?"

"We'll find out later. Right now, let's head back before it breaks free and chases us again."

"Agreed." the other three team members say in unison in agreement.

* * *

Over at the Splendid Public School, everyone gets ready to pack-up and leave. However, there is a strange feeling in the air. The wind is blowing hard in all directions in front of the school as bolts of lighting appear without any clouds. Everyone ran outside.

"What is going on?!" Yang says in a panic. Everyone else is frighten.

"This is new!" Blake stated.

What happens next is multiple bolts of lighting strike on the parking lot as everyone cover their eyes as the blinding flash strikes. After that, the winds die down and the lightning stopped. Everyone uncovered their eyes and see something where the lightning struck. Or as a matter of fact someone. A lot of someones with scorch marks on the grounds and some smoke.

"What the-?" Kohta, Weiss, and Yuri say together as they see the naked bodies of people on the asphalt with.

One of the bodies started to get up. It is a man who started to sit up and groan. "What happened?" he asked.

Yuriko immediately recognize the man. Her eyes widen and mouth quivering. "Dear, is that you?"

Saya looked at her father yet her face becomes flushed and cover her eyes.

Soichiro Takagi looked up and sees his family. "Yuriko? Saya?" Then looks down and sees his junk just hanging out and covers it.

"Darling!" Yuriko screamed out and jumps onto her beloved.

Saeko goes back in the school, "I'll get some blankets to cover everyone up."

Next to Soichiro getting up is Yoshioka, one of Soichiro's retainers. Next to him is Matsudo, the chubby mechanic of Takagi Estate. Kyoko Hayashi is also there and isn't a zombie along with Misuzu Ichijo and Toshimi Niki. More over; Yuri, Kurumi, and Yuki see someone with long pink hair.

"Ow!" she says. "What the hell just happened to me?! And why am I naked?!"

The three girls recognize that voice as their eyes widen with shock as the person slowly turn around to show her copper-orange eyes.

"Megu-nee?" Kurumi and Yuri say as Yuki just stood there in shock.

"Girls? Where am I?"

Kurumi and Yuri starting crying as they lunge at the un-zombified teacher, "MEGU-NEE!"

Megumi Sakura, who sacrificed herself to save her students and turned into a zombie, is now back and a human being again. Yuki starts to have flashbacks of what happened on that rainy day. She remembered Megumi getting bitten and shut the door while the zombies started to get closer to her. Yuki cried out as Kurumi and Yuri try to stop her. However, Megumi said her final words to her and completely forgot about what they were until now.

Yuki started crying and snaps out of whatever illusion she was having and hugs Megumi along with the rest of the girls.

There are also other people starting to get up. First is Kei Shindo, Miki's best friend, which Miki hugs and cries.

Next is one of Yuki's friends, Takae who is also un-zombified. "Ow, my head. Where am I?" She is suffering from a splitting headache as she places her hands on her head. She looks at the building next to her, "What is this place?" Then looks at her left arm, "The fuck is this thing?"

Up next is Akiko Kamiyama, one of Megumi's co-workers. "What just happened?" she says in a groggy tone.

And finally we have Toko Deguchi, Aki Hikarizato, Hikako Kirai, and Rise Ryogawara. Saeko came back and gives blankets for everyone, which they later head inside to get some clothes on.

Yet somewhere far away, someone is watching with a pair of binoculars far from the school's perimeter. There is some strange man with a black beard, a dirty white shirt with an ammo belt across his torso from bottom left to upper right, messy unkempt black hair, blue jeans, and has a hunting rifle behind him with a symbol that strongly resembles the Church of Scientology. But it is not. It is the symbol of Project at Eden's Gate.

"Sweet Lord in a hand-basket being launched onto the moon." He lowers his binoculars and reveal his crazed blue walled eyes. "He has sent a sign." He grins his messed up yellow stained and jagged teeth while chuckling. This strange hillbilly slammed his hand on the truck he is on and says to the driver, "Did you see that?! The Lord have given us a sign! It is a sign that we can strike now!" He laughs as the white truck starts up and moves. "Father Joseph is gonna love this!"

As everyone gets dress, Saya takes Team RWBY down to the basement to not only set up the teleporter but also to show them something very important. They head down pass the generator and into some dug out, makeshift room with reinforced scrap iron walls and a vault door. Saya turns on the lights to reveal three dead bodies lying on the mattresses. The one in the left is a Peggy (Project at Eden's Gate) Hunter, the center is some woman wearing a pink shirt with red overalls with the words 'Save-Lots' on it, and the right is a biker with no shirt but a lot of tattoos on his arms with one saying 'Kings of Chaos' on his chest.

"This is something you have to see." Saya says to Team RWBY as they enter in.

"Why do you guys have dead bodies down here?" Yang asks.

Saya approach the center and closes body and shows the dead woman's left arm. "See this?"

Blake takes a closer look and notices something missing on the arm. "There's no implant."

This is a huge shock to everyone. Yang checks the left arm of the biker, "None on this guy's arm."

Blake checks the Peggy's arm, "None here either."

"But I don't understand." Weiss says. "If we're test subjects, why don't they have any implants like the rest of us?"

Blake then suggests, "Maybe they've given these guys a harder chance."

"Not exactly." Saya explains, "Shizuka, Yuri, and I did a full examination of these people. They don't have any fingerprints, they never address to each other by name nor have any. Kohta refer to these people as NPC's, non-player combatants. People who don't have any prints or implants that act like computer programmed enemies. Not sure how many they are, but they seem to appear out of nowhere with the leader having implants."

"Quick question." Ruby inquiries, "How is it possible for them to spam NPC's?"

"That is a GOOD question." Saya is a little impressed with Ruby's insight. "We're unsure how, but we do have a few theories. It is all in Yuri's little notebook in the storage room next to the book about inventory."

Blake then starts to think, "Maybe we're in some sort of video game."

"That's a good theory." Saya agreed. "But the problem is that once you die, you don't come back. We did rescue someone but he got shot sniped in the head by a group of psychopaths on motorcycles."

Everyone looked at the Kings of Chaos member.

"Like him?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. Exactly like him."

Weiss remembers something that Neptune said about some green mutants with one having heavy weapons. She looks at Saya, "Have you encountered any large green men? Any of them wearing junk armor and armed?"

Saya tilts her head and raised her left eyebrow, "Large green men? Like aliens or something? Might not be the ones who put us here. Or maybe those glowing green zombies that act like kamikaze bombers in police uniforms."

"Not really. They are called...Super Mutants? I think they are called that."

"Yeah." Blake re-ensures Weiss, "They are called, Super Mutants. But guessing by your confusion, never encountered any other than the rare type of zombies."

"Hey listen." Yang looks serious as everyone look at her. "What if there are other survivors out there and want a way out like you guys? We could use this place to help them escape."

"That sounds like a good idea." Ruby agrees.

"But where are we gonna put them all?" Weiss says with a little bit of a downer tone. "The place we have isn't exactly large enough for like a hundred people."

"What about the vault and the keep?" Blake suggested. "I'm pretty sure we can have..." Blake counts with her fingers and tries to add up "Approximately...340 people."

"But aren't we using the vault and keep as a last defense or shelter ourselves during a hurricane?" Ruby makes a point.

"We could try to make an outpost. Or outposts." Yang makes a suggestion.

"Or a new city all together." Weiss adds in.

"We may have a problem in the long run." Saya speaks. "What happens if one of those raider groups comes in and uses the teleporter? Someone might dig a tunnel or do a late night parachute to sneak in, kill all the people here, and open the gates up for whoever comes in. Or to make matters even worse, a horde of zombies might actually get through the defenses, might stumble onto the power button, and the place will be plagued with more zombies."

"Good point." Weiss agrees with Saya's statement. "We should prepare this place for any worse case scenarios."

"Anyway." Ruby leaves the room, "I'll set the teleporter up so we can decide what will happen next." Ruby heads towards the center of the basement and starts up the teleporter. "There we go."

Before anyone can celebrate, they hear what sounds like planes flying by. Everyone looks up and listens very closely.

"Is that a plane?" Ruby asks.

"Sounds like it, but there is more than one." Saya answers the question. "Come on, lets see what is going on."

Everyone ran upstairs to the ground floor to see what is going on. They see at least a dozen or two black planes with the Peggie's signature on the sides. They are AdjudiCor FBW Affirmative that are armed with machine guns, rockets, and bombs. Outside of the base's perimeter are fifteen or twenty Kimberlite TC6 series trucks with M2 machine guns mounted on it that are white with the same symbol on the sides and hood. Not to mention 30 Funaki E-716 quad bikes with armed cultists on them.

The five girls go at the top of the walls with Kohta having a refrigerator box filled with rocket launchers and LMGs with plenty of ammo. He is holding a rocket launcher and is ready to take aim alongside Rika and Yuriko using sniper rifles.

"What is going on?!" Saya asks as they made it to the top.

Yuriko explains, "When the others arrived, they started showing up."

"We just set up the teleporter." Ruby reported. "One of us needs to go back and get reinforcements."

A voice from behind says, "We're already here."

Everyone turns around and see an unexpected surprise. It is Ciel Soleil in metal armor.

"CIEL?!" Weiss screamed out loud.

Ruby then asks, "What're you... How did you.. When...?"

"Just a few seconds ago." Ciel replied as she smiles. "And I brought something you girls might like." She checks her implant and drops a few items on the ground.

Ruby checks hers and gives a very big smile. She screams in delight. "YES! So good to have you back!"

"Alright." Yang says as she looks. "Something familiar."

Weiss looks at it, "But I don't have any Dust."

"We're still working on that." Ciel complies. "But you can still use your white and black glyphs."

"True."

Blake looks at hers, "But when did you built these and how?"

"I'll explain later." Ciel then looks at the grim site. "But can you explain what is going on?" Then looks at the new people looking at her, "And who are they?"

Yang says, "Long story short, we found people that want out of this zombie infested canyon, we're up against NPC raiders so they aren't real people, and we're about to fight."

"Non-player combatants. Guessing they don't have implants."

"Yep. And there are a lot of them."

Ciel smiles, "Good thing I brought help."

Teams CFVY, NDGO, ABRN, JNPR, and Penny are there as Penny says, "We're combat ready."

Ruby then readies her old weapon, Crescent Rose and targets one of the cultists. Everyone else then gets their weapons ready with Velvet using a Halo 2 rocket launcher since it has heat-seeking capabilities which makes it easier to take down the planes. Kohta's jaw drops as he looks at the custom made Huntsmen weapons everyone has out and is in total awe to the point where he drops the rocket launcher he has. Rika, Yuriko, and Saya are a little shock to see such weapons.

"Alright, Huntsmen & Huntresses of Remnant!" Jaune says with his pixelated diamond sword in the air, "Let's show these raiders what they're dealing with! Open fire!"

Everyone fire their weapons in range mode and started shooting down the many cultist that started to take cover. Velvet aims at one of the planes up in the air and fires. The rocket follows the black plane and hits it.

* * *

Over at the RVB canyon, Sarge pokes his head out from his mortar cannon and feels something in the air.

"Hmm?" He looks up in the air frantically as he tries to make sense of what he is feeling.

Tucker walks up to him. "Uh...Sarge? Are you okay?"

"Do you feel that?" Sarge turns his head at Tucker, "There is a battle in the air. Not sure where, but I can sense it." Sarge sounds pretty serious of what he is sensing.

"You sure it isn't a stroke?" Tucker isn't taking Sarge seriously.

"I don't know what it is, but there is something happening right now."

Tucker scoffs, "Whatever dude. I heard we got some new recruits today. And they are in red armor. Wanna see 'em?"

Sarge then turns to face Tucker directly, "Sure. Red Team could use some fresh faces. But I just can't shake the feeling that there is combat somewhere and I'm not in it."

"Yeah, yeah." Tucker walks off with Sarge following. "Just get Simmons, Donut, and Grif and meet us at the entrance to the valley."

* * *

One of the cultist took a shot to the head and falls down dead. Bullets hailing from the school shooting down on them with a few hitting some fuel tanks of the vehicles that causes them to explode. One of the cultist try to drag his buddy to safety but gets sliced in half in a gruesome way by an airplane wing slicing him down the middle from head to privates. Some of the solar panels have been hit hard by airplane bullets and the greenhouse got bombed. A few traps have been hit by some of the bombs with many stainless steel walls being cracked to the point where it becomes reinforced scrap metal blocks. Many of the spike traps got tossed up in the air and destroyed. Some of the mines went off a few times after getting blown up.

Pyrrha uses her Miló to shoot down some of the Peggies that try to get close alongside Rika, Kohta, and Yuriko that try to defend the main gate.

When she sees a rocket, she shouts, "LOOK OUT!"

The three notices the rocket heading towards them. Pyrrha runs up towards the incoming rocket and uses her semblance to repel it and shot down a plane which crashes down on the group of Peggies responsible for the rocket.

"DAMN!" Kohta shouted in amazement, "NOW I WANT A SEMBLANCE!"

Over at the rooftop, next to the bombed greenhouse, Velvet and Coco shoot down the many planes in the air to prevent further bombing. Coco has her old gatling gun back as she grins on shooting down the NPC planes. Velvet does her best to shoot down as many planes as she could since she only has the Halo 2 rocket launcher that takes some time to aim, shoot, and reload in order to use heat-seeking rockets.

If you are wondering where the non-combatants are such as the kids, dogs, Yuki, and many others; they are in the basement taking cover until the fight is over.

Yang is defending the eastern wall by firing flare rounds from her new and improved Ember Celica that set things on fire. Team RWBY is defending the east alongside Takashi with his Steyr AUG Rifle with 40Rnd 5.56mm magazines, Saeko with her Glock 19, Rei with a Winchester Model 70, and Soichiro using an AK101 with PSO-1 scope. The Fallen Crew are wearing SWAT armor and armed with MP5-K's and riot shields at the gate just in case.

"I don't like this!" Hikako is scared with her hands shaking.

"Just hang tight!" Toko says to Hikako. "Hang in there and hope that they don't come through!"

However, all this noise is attracting all the zombies in the area that are closing in. One of the sniper Peggies have someone in their sights, until she was grabbed and bitten on the neck. More and more zombies are starting to gather around from all directions with a few planes crashing down on them. The sun is about to set with the sky turning red and the middle moon glowing red.

Weiss looks up at the sky, "That can't be good." as lighting and thunder strike.

"No it isn't." Takashi says before firing some rounds. "Tonight's a horde night and these guys have terrible timing."

"Horde night? As in all the zombies are gonna come at us at once? We read that in a journal we found."

"Damn right!" He fires a few more shots. "And they just took out most of our defenses!"

Neptune then shows up, "Did somebody say defenses?!" He places a rocket turret between the two with Sage hooking it up with a fusion generator.

Sun is down with the generator and gives the thumbs-up with his right hand. There is a settlement workshop next to the fusion generator which happens to be the Remnant encampment's workshop. When powered-up, the rocket turret started firing at everything that moves. Many Huntsmen started putting down defensive turrets to secure the place. The new turrets manage to repel the many zombies and cultists within 10-15 feet away from the school. However, the last plane got it and the pilot aims towards the school to crash land on everyone.

Jaune looked up and noticed the incoming plane. He turns to Nora, "Nora! Smash that plane!" he pointed his sword.

Nora jumps up in the air with her new Magnhild by using a blast. She goes as high as she can while laughing and takes a big swing at the flaming plane. The plane gets swung over to a large horde of zombies that were getting closer. Nora lands right next to Ren.

"Nice work, Nora." Ren praises his teammate. Nora grabs Ren by the collar of his leather armor and gives him a big kiss right before shooting her grenade rounds.

With the last of the planes destroyed and turrets set up, things are going smoothly. However, horde night has begun and everyone can't take it easy just yet. No one is going to get any sleep tonight because of all the zombies rushing in and making moaning and screaming sounds, the sound of machinegun and rocket fire, and the sound of thunder all around. It is going to be a long night.

* * *

 **/2: Project Z is a complete success.**

 **Progression of Project PHOENIX: 43%**

 **Transferring Project Z subjects to Project PHOENIX.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. Here's another chapter for ya'! Now for the questions, or question since there is one for now.**

 **Duke: There maybe other groups that may threaten everyone, but that may not happen for sometime since many areas are in ruin. And by the by, you may need to work on your English a little.**

 **And TehArbitur53, thanks for following. Your side project, RWBY: Survival Evolved has been an inspiration for me to make this series. But rather than doing ARK, I decided to bash-in a lot of survival games into this series. So thanks for the inspiration and keep up the good work.**

 **As for my house, got done with most of the repairs. Just need some good old spit shine, some paint, and it will be good as new.**

 **Later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
**

Over in the bunker in Hope County, Joseph Seed is praying at a little shrine he made where he and his followers take shelter during horde night. He is without a shirt with his tattoos and word cuts showing. His eyes are closed and hands together while kneeling. One of the Chosen then enters the shrine room, interrupting his prayer.

"Forgive me, Father Joseph." the man apologize, "But we found the scout that reported about the 'sign from god.' He ran away from the fight when the horde showed up."

Joseph opens his eyes, "Send him in." He gets back up as two Chosen tosses the scout in with his hands tied behind his back.

"Get up." one of the men says with a harsh tone. The two Chosen picks him up and get the scout on his feet.

Joseph turns to face the man with a smile. "Tell me, my son." He places his right hand on the man's shoulder, very tightly as if he is angry. "What did you see over at the school?"

The man gulped out of fear. "My men and I saw multiple flashes of lightning. We thought it was a sign of God for us to strike." Joseph's grip gets tighter, causing more pain. "But when we got there, we discover that the school now has new people inside of it. Armed with weapons and unholy powers I never seen before. As if the Devil gave them something. Gaaahhh!" Joseph's grip gets tighter.

"And you thought you can send your brothers and sisters to their deaths because of a false sign?"

The pain in the man's right shoulder is becoming more and more unbearable. "Please, Father Joseph!" the man screams out. "Forgive me!"

"You will be, my son." Joseph lets go. The man sigh in relief. "As soon as your punishment is complete."

The man then gets yanked out the door with hims screaming, " **NOOOOOO! PLEAAAAAASSSE! DON'T KILL ME!** " He keeps on screaming until he is taken towards the torture room.

A Chosen walks towards Joseph, "What should we do?"

Joseph gets back down on his knees to continue praying, "We'll deal with them when the Lord graces us with his light. A new dawn will shine over us as the Devil's spawns will slow in the Lord's light."

"Amen."

* * *

Now we head over towards the Splendid General Public School. The rockets and gunfire are still heard being fired at the moaning and screaming zombies with the lighting and thunder over head. Because of all this racket, it is hard for practically anyone to go to sleep. Even in the basement, people can feel the quakes caused by rocket fire with dust being shaken from the ceiling.

Ruby sits next to Ciel, who is checking on a plasma cutter from Dead Space that Team CFVY found in the wrecks, in order to get some information. She sits next to Ciel with her Crescent Rose in gun mode on her lap.

"How did you make our weapons?" Ruby asked.

Ciel puts her plasma cutter away. "Wasn't easy. First, I had to use a computer to make 3-D images of almost everyone's weapons from memory. Next, I try to construct some sort of device that allows me to create the weapons. Good thing that Team CFVY got that one fabricator that lets me use the cube materials in order to process them. Then a few more things which include cross-wiring, processing materials, and many other details which I wrote in my report."

"You wrote a report?"

"Yeah. I made a journal that details on how to use certain custom made items."

"That's handy. Is there anything else that we've missed while we were gone?"

We cut over to where Jaune, Pyrrha, and Yang are where Yang laughed at what Jaune said. He made his own floating island next to the keep.

"As if!" Yang laughs a little. "You can barely make a T-shaped house without it crashing down on you!"

"Actually," Jaune speaks, "thanks to the new pixelated stuff your team found, it doesn't require any physics."

"For real?!" Yang says in disbelief.

Pyrrha defends Jaune, "It's true. Hard to believe, but I saw what he was doing with my own eyes. Even did some experiments with a few dirt blocks and one of them was floating."

"WAS floating?"

Jaune says, "I had to remove it."

Then Pyrrha starts to look down. "Although, I do feel guilty about killing those people."

"They weren't really people." Yang tells them.

Jaune and Pyrrha look at her with stunned looks.

"What makes you say that?" Jaune asks.

"Because Saya told us that the bad guys have found a way to create their...minions. People who don't have implants like we do. Apparently, there is some type of cloning lab of some kind."

That is some disturbing news to hear.

Now we cut over towards Weiss, Blake, and Nebula who are looking at Yuriko, Kiriko, Soichiro, Takashi, and Megumi as they are having a conversation.

"What are they talking about?" Nebula asks.

"Don't know." Weiss shrugs.

"Hard to say because of all the fucking noise." Blake complains.

Nebula tries to figure out, "Probably about how to fortify this place."

"Or leave." Weiss suggests.

"That is my second guess. I mean, we should leave and then come back after like a week or two."

Blake looks back at them, "What about any other people that are trapped here in this canyon? What if they need help?"

Saya then walks in on the conversation, "Hard to say." The three look at Saya, "But I understand the predicament. Knowing my father and mother, they want to stay here to save as many people as they can. If there are any people left that isn't a fucking psychopath or NPC. Yet there are a few places that we haven't search yet." Saya looks directly at them, "Are there others that are back at whatever place you set-up as a base? Because there should be someone guarding it no matter what the defenses are."

Nebula explains, "Oscar, our head farmer, is there. So are the Malachite twins, Miltia & Melanie, who own a tavern. Both Neon and Flynt are securing the place. Amber, who is suffering from amnesia, is checking inventory for Ciel. Jaune used a lot of dirt, rock, and wood for some floating island. Still no word of Team CRDL though."

Saya notices something what Nebula says, "Hang on. What is this about a floating island?"

"Ahem!" Takashi interrupts. The conversation between five people are done. "Saya, we need you to get the others. Everyone that isn't from Remnant needs to gather at the gym."

* * *

Back at the canyon, Sarge is taken at the entrance of the canyon close to the valley along with Grif, Donut, Simmons, Lopez, and Sanchez.

"Why are we here?" Grif complains

Simmons looks at Grif, "Metaphysically or here here?"

"HERE here. It is WAY past midnight and I want my beauty rest!" Grif halfway through his sentence.

Simmons whispers to himself, "Not that you need any."

Sarge yells at them, "Quiet!" Then speaks in a normal tone, "We're here because we got some new recruits coming to join us."

"Can't it wait till morning?"

"No!"

The gate to the valley opens and shows new soldiers in red. Two soldiers in red armor with yellow accents first come through.

"Well, well, well." one of them says. "If it ain't the bastard that killed us."

Sarge immediately recognize the two. "Private Theos? Private Rick? You're alive! But I thought you two died at the Battle of Broken Ridge."

"Yeah." Rick says, "We did."

"And you got us killed!" Theos says in a very aggressive tone. "You keep getting your fucking left and right mix-up and you keep on showing up out of fucking nowhere!"

Sarge looks at the two back and forth, trying to make sense of what are they talking about. "What do you mean showing up out of nowhere?"

Rick and Theos then lunge at Sarge and giving him a beating.

"Should we stop them?" Simmons asks as everyone looks down at Sarge getting beaten up.

"No, este es el mejor momento en mi vida artificial." Lopez says.  
 **Translation:** "No, this is the best moment in my artificial life."

Lopez is enjoying Sarge being beaten up. He loves it.

Sanchez looks at Lopez, "Eu não entendo porque, mas eu tenho que concordar."  
 **Translation:** "I don't understand why, but I have to agree."

"Enough!" A voice from the entrance commanded.

The two stop what they were doing and get back up along with Sarge. They see three more soldiers in red armor wearing different helmets.

"Howdy, partners!" says the first recruit. He speaks as if he is in an old wild west flick. "I'm Private John Wayne."

"Greetings." says the second recruit that sounds like he's from an older era. "I am George Washington. That strange gentlemen there is the reason why I'm confuse and wearing red even though I'm supposed to be with the blue coats." He is referring to Sarge.

The third person, in some gladiator-style space helmet, is speaking ancient Macedonian. A pretty dead language that no one understands. But the guy coughs and passes out onto the ground.

Simmons help the third guy up, "Easy there." Then the man speaks again, but no one understands.

"That is Private Alex." John Wayne explains. "But I think you know him more as Alexander the Great."

There was a moment of silence because everyone tried to process what is going on.

Grif and Simons say, "You've got to be fucking kidding me." along with Lopez and Sanchez in their own language.

"Ooo." Donut sounds impressed, "A Greek man."

Simmons looks at Donut while trying to keep Alex standing, "Actually, he's Macedonian."

"Party-pooper."

Grif says to everyone, "Fuck this!" He turns around and walks away, "I'm going to bed! I ain't doing this shit!"

* * *

All the Huntsmen teams are waiting outside of the gymnasium, which is locked, with Blake, Velvet, Ruby, Penny, Yang, Nora, Sun, Neptune, Sage, and Reese trying to listen with one ear on the door.

Ren is sitting next to Yatsuhashi in meditative positions with Ren saying, "It is rude to listen in."

Ruby asks, "Yeah, but, why all the secrecy? Why leaving us out?"

Penny answers, "Probably voting on who stays and who gets to go."

Coco looks at a watch she picked-up. "It is two in the morning. When do those zombies stop hunting us?"

"Around four." Blake replies while still listening in.

Inside the gymnasium, almost everyone is sitting on the bleachers with a few of them still sleepy. Soichiro stands at the center with all eyes on him. Misuzu Ichijo and Toshimi Niki are sitting at opposite ends of the bleachers since they remember what they did. Yuki is hugging Megumi real tight around her waist and scared. Ru is doing the same with Yuri as does Alice with Shizuka.

"Alright everyone." he gives a stern look and gives a commanding, authoritative of tone voice. "I know you all need your rest, but this is important. There are many of you that wish to leave this place. I don't blame you. Many of those Things are rising from the dead along with people that come after you for all the wrong reasons. Some have to do it to survive. Some do it out of a sick sense of pleasure. With the new people from outside of the canyon bringing in some device that can guarantee to help you escape and take you somewhere safe, it is the best option for you. With their help, you can get away from it all. But who's to say that there are others that wish for the same. Or worse, someone else that would do more harm. As for that, I'm staying."

Everyone is shocked as some murmur about how insane he is. Saya is a little ticked off and thinking her father is stupid. Velvet and Blake are also a little shocked after hearing that.

"I know that some of you think I'm crazy, but there are people that need help as well and want to get out. I may be asking too much of you, but I need help. Who's with me?"

Yuriko stands up, "I'm staying here with you, my love."

Soichiro smiles at his wife's devotion.

Toko immediately stands up with her left hand raised in the air, "The Fallen Crew volunteers to help out!" The other members jumped up in agreement.

Yoshioka stands up in a more gentlemen-like manner, "I swear to follow you, even to the gates of hell. So I'm staying."

Matsudo chuckles at his seat, "I'm also gonna stay and help out with the maintenance."

"Thank you so much." Soichiro smiles at the volunteers. "However, we need to empty this structure of everything. From what my wife and daughter told me, those bastards up north will come and invade so we need to get all the supplies and equipment out of here."

With that, everyone left the gymnasium and have to back everything before four-o'clock.

Soichiro unlocked the gymnasium which all those who were listening back away and act like they didn't hear a thing.

"Listen." Soichiro says to the Huntsmen & Huntresses, "We're gonna have to-"

Ruby interrupts, "You want us to transfer everything in the building to our place."

This caught Soichiro by surprise. "Yeah. How did you-"

"They must've overheard us, those idiots." Saya says as she stands next to her father.

"Plus Zwei already got ahead start ten minutes a go." Yang says.

"Zwei?" Soichiro raises his right eyebrow.

"Our dog."

"Wait, what?!" Saya is a little stunned. "How the hell is it possible for a dog to do stuff without any opposable thumbs?"

Ruby chuckles a little, "He's good like that."

"For real?!" Matsudo says with a smile. "Guessing he's very good at being a mechanic too."

"Yep." all members of Team RWBY agree.

Some are having a hard time to believe this so they check all the rooms. Shizuka checks the infirmary and finds that all the medicine and medical ingredients are gone. Yuki, Miki, and Saya check the library and found all the bookshelves bare. Yuri, Ru, Saeko, and Alice check the greenhouse on the rooftop and found all the seeds, plants, and vegetables that didn't get bombed gone along with the undamaged solar panels. Takashi and Matsudo check the parking lot and all the cars have been completely dismantled with everything removed from them. Kohta and Rika check the lockers in the armory, which is the locker rooms near the gym, are completely empty. No bullets, no weapons. Kohta starts crying when all the weapons he made are gone. All the work stations, fuel, food, and everything around the school is gone except for the furniture.

"Damn!" Soichiro says in surprise. He stands in the basement with the turned-off generator with some of the boxes stacked high to the ceiling. "That is one skillful dog!"

Kurumi says, "That dog makes Taromaru a dunce compared to Zwei."

"Zwei is the best there is!" Yang praises Zwei for his skills.

Zwei popped out of the teleporter and lets out a few happy barks before pushing three large boxes into the teleporter at once.

It is now almost two quarters past four and all the moaning, screaming, and shooting stopped. So Team SSSN took all the guns and generators down along with taking the settlement workshop. So now, the school is completely empty. However, they try to hide the teleporter behind a concrete wall so the Peggies can't find the teleporter. Although, none of them know how to use teleporters but as a safety precaution. Once everything is done, they all head straight into the teleporter before turning it off.

Once through, everyone can see the works that everyone from Remnant made while the sun rises in the east. The first thing they saw coming out is the 60-80 block wide on all sides floating island made of dirt and stone that Jaune made with two drawbridges from 7 Days to Die, next to the cliff of the castle keep Zwei made with a four to five floor high habitat building used for storage made by Ciel that is accessible by a gravity elevator from Empyrion on the edge of the cliff with glass walls. Not to mention the large farm Oscar and Team JNPR made with a few Minecraft cobblestone blocks attached to the cliff's edge, the behemoth gate with castle walls being watched by the sentry bots. The huge adobe garage that housed the four elephant vehicles with a few smaller vehicles inside it and the falcon VTOL stationed at the top. Everyone is at awe at the base the Huntsmen and Huntresses.

"This is your base?!" says the shocked Yuki.

"DAMN!" Kohta shouts. "THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!"

"Holy shit." Saeko, Kurumi, the Fallen Crew, and a lot of others say in unison when taking in the sites.

Ciel whistles at everyone that made it in. "Everyone, may I have your attention please?!" Everyone looks at her. "Would you all please follow me please so we can get you all some rooms and furnishing while staying here."

Yang stretches her arms upwards and yawns. "Welp, if anyone needs me, I'll be in bed for four hours or more."

Weiss covers her mouth as she yawns. "Can't argue with that."

Ruby walks off while looking like a hunchback. She groans, "Soooo tiiii-eeerrreeed."

Blake rubs her left eye, "I think I'm gonna have zombie nightmares for a fucking week."

"At least we're home." Yang says.

"Bed time?" Ruby asks.

"Absolutely." Weiss says before yawning again.

"Yes, for the love of gods." Blake sounds a little cranky when she said that.

"Speaking of, we need to chose one and work on our house once we get up." Yang pointed out.

"Later." The rest of the team are too tired to do so.

* * *

It is now seven past four at Hope County, and many of the Peggies are preparing for war. Jacob Seed, one of Joseph Seed's brothers, is at the front stairs of Eden's Gate Outreach Center while polishing his hunting knife. He smiles at his reflection on the knife right before continuing to polish. The door of the center opens to reveal Jacob Seed coming out.

"Are you prepared?" Jacob asked.

John puts his knife away to stand up, "I've been prepared for a while now. But some of our men are busy with clean-up. Believe me, there is a lot of cleaning up after a horde."

Jacob nodded and hummed. "But at least we'll get a surplus of bone, flesh, fat, and whatever supplies the spawn of Satan have carried."

"Well now, we get to focus on those assholes who are hold-up at the school. We can get our hands on supplies and women. I think I'm ready to start a family with that big-breasted blonde nurse I've been eyeing on. Not to mention that pregnancies last a month rather than nine, so I'm gonna get a dozen kids. Teach the young ones how to fight. How to hunt. And probably help them to become soldiers for our brother."

Jacob chuckles a little. "But don't forget the most important thing. We must teach them the power of 'Yes'."

John also chuckles a little, "Sure thing, big bro. I'll make sure to find you a wife as well."

"Not sure about that."

"Trust me. Your life will be complete again. After what that bitch harlot, Holly, did to you because of her treason. She went with Will Boyd over at some cabin then got swarmed on the first week here."

A heavy gunner of the cult approaches the two men. "Herald John!" he says in a militant voice while giving a salute, "We are ready!"

"Guess I'm off." John walks down the stairs. But he turns around to talk to his brother, "I'll be back. Just be ready for more recruits."

"I'll keep my schedule open for the lost lambs."

* * *

Around eight-o'clock, John is piloting an airplane overhead across the canyon. He looks down and sees the school.

John picks-up the plane radio and gives the order, "Drop the bombs!"

The three dozen planes under Johns command started dropping bombs on top of the defenses of the school's perimeter. Yet a few bombs managed to hit the rooftops that completely destroyed what was left of the greenhouse and the shattered remains of the destroyed solar panels. A few zombies got exploded to bits and bloody chunks around the fences. Most of the glass of the building got shattered with many pieces scattered both inside and out of the school. Luckily this is a pre-made building and not a custom made building or otherwise the whole place should've collapsed from all the bombs being dropped.

John then says via radio, "Alright troops, move in!"

Dozens upon dozens of cultist vehicles such as trucks, jeeps, and quad bikes start to appear from the north with many Peggies armed to the teeth and judges (dogs with red crosses on their faces) immediately start to run off into the school. Everyone charges in at the school armed to the teeth and through the gate. However, once inside, they noticed something is wrong. A few heavy gunners busted down the front doors and see nothing.

"Where are they?" a Berserker says as he looks around.

"Beats me." one of the Hunters say.

Both men went inside and turn left. They walk by until they hear something beeping. After five seconds, BOOM! They both died because of a landmine placed on the floor.

Five cultist members head down stairs to the basement then BOOM! Killed by a landmine hidden at the bottom of the steps.

Eight check-out the infirmary to find any drugs for them to use, or abuse in their case. But the entire place is empty.

"Where the fuck are the drugs, man?!"

"I don't know, but something just feels wrong."

One of them checks the medical crate for anything, but triggers a trap that caused a bouquet of grenades to fall on them and BOOM! The entire infirmary is a mess as black scorch marks fill the room.

A few cultists went to the library to check things out. But the bookshelves are completely bared.

"Hey?!" one of the Hunters shouted. "Where the hell are all the books that need burning?!"

Another Hunter takes a whiff. "Hang on. *sniff, sniff* I smell gas."

The third Hunter walks past the third bookshelf row and triggered a landmine. The place was lit on fire as they screamed while being burned alive.

A dozen cultists went up to the roof to raid the greenhouse, or what is left of it. One of them triggered a tripwire and BOOM! Two bombs went off and killed most of them while one is critically injured. Two cultists went towards the generator, but the generator exploded in their faces and ended up being in a bunch of gory pieces. There are some that got chopped up by a saw-blade trap in the shed. A few more got burned alive by a flamethrower trap in the storage room. Then a few more got killed by landmines over at the wrecked helicopter pad that Takashi's group try to make earlier, but got sabotaged during the first horde night and was never finished. A few more got killed by whatever trap was left behind.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING ON THE GROUND?!" John yelled through the radio.

" _Most of our members are getting killed by traps of all shapes and sizes here!_ " one of the cultists says through the radio. " _All those fuckers are gone and left behind only the traps! There is no food, no books to burn, no women for us, nothing! It's like they just disappeared over night!_ "

"Keep looking. They've can't have gotten far. Not after what happened last night. Search in ever direction. My fly boys and I are gonna search from above and get a fix of their current location."

" _Yes, sir!_ "

* * *

Back at the Remnant encampment around ten, Ruby is in the living room of Team RWBY's house drinking coffee while wearing her cloth shirt and pants for pajamas that are dyed red with a bit of black. She yawns before drinking more of her coffee as she looks outside of her window.

"Morning." Yang says as she woke-up.

Ruby looked at her sister, "Morni-" Ruby snickers a little at Yang.

"What?" Yang asks.

Ruby points, "Your hair."

Yang looks up and feels her hair hair raised like crazy.

"Nice bed head!" Ruby laughs at Yang's crazy sticking up hair-do.

"Well that's what happens if you only get five hours of sleep!" Yang tries to pull her hair down. Ruby continues to laugh a little.

Blake jumps down from the bedroom and looks like she's in a foul mood. Both Ruby and Yang look at the sleepy catgirl Faunus with some bags under her eyes. She walks up to Ruby and snatches Ruby's coffee from her hands. Blake gulps down the whole thing before heading out to do her business as she slams the door.

"What was that about?" Weiss asks.

Yang looks at Weiss, "Just someone who woken-up from her cat nap."

"Was that supposed to be a pun?" Ruby asks. "Because it sounds like a pun."

"Not really." Yang ensures that it wasn't a pun. "But let's start our day with a Yang!"

"There it is." Ruby says in a not that interested expression. "It wasn't funny the first time and it ain't funny now."

"I agree." Weiss agrees with Ruby. Weiss looks at Yang, "Oh and Yang."

"Yeah."

Weiss yells, " **FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, YANG!** **WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SLEEPING AND WALKING AROUND NAKED!?** "

* * *

Over at SSSN's house a few minutes earlier, Sun is waiting for a pine tree to grow from a patch of dirt on top of the house. Neptune then shows up.

"What are you doing?" Neptune asks as he finishes climbing up.

Sun looks at Neptune, "Oh, morning Neptune." Then looks back at the dirt patch, "Waiting for my tree to grow so I can try out making an alpine tree-house."

"So what level are you now?"

"I'm at 87. You?"

"85 so far. Although I am worried that once we get to level 100, we can't get the shit we need or want."

"Yeah I know. I've been worried about that, too."

Everyone has the exact same worried in the back of their minds. If they level up to 100, then how are they gonna get all the perks they want to do some experiments in this new world of theirs. However, to lighten the mood, Sun pulls something out of his inventory.

"Hey." he says to Neptune as he pulls something out. "Ta-da!"

"Is that a spyglass?" Neptune asks as he is impressed. "Sweet!"

"Yeah, I know. We can take a quick peek at the girls when they are-"

" **FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, YANG!** **WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SLEEPING AND WALKING AROUND NAKED!?** " Sun's sentence got interrupted by Weiss' shout. After hearing that, Sun and Neptune's eyes widen.

"Oh come on!" Yang says. "It's not like anyone is watching."

Neptune tries to take the spyglass from Sun, "Gimme that!"

"No way, dude! I wanna look!"

Both boys do a little tug a war over the spyglass.

"I wanna see Yang's goodies!"

"I made it! I'm team leader! So I get first dibs!"

"Fuck that! I wanna see, so give it!"

"Fuck-off! I already call dibs! So let go!"

"You let go!"

"You first!"

Sun managed to get the spyglass free from Neptune and use it to spy on Yang. But unfortunately for him, Yang isn't anywhere near the windows.

"Dammit!" Sun swears as he lowers his spyglass. "She's nowhere near the windows."

"Fuck!"

Over at another location in the encampment, there are four rectangular structures being suspended with wooden pillars over what appears to be a dung beetle farm and stairs leading to the structures. Saya, one of the survivors of Dead Canyon, looks at them as she noticed that they have hatches underneath. Jaune then shows up.

"Whatcha' think?" he asks.

Saya turns to face Jaune, "Just what is this?"

Jaune looks at the structures as he is proud of his work. "A little something that is better than compost bins and will give us enough fertilizer for a while."

Blake is seen going up the stairs of the structure of the left. She heads up the stairs and goes up towards whatever that structure is. One of the hatches open and they can see yellow liquid coming down along with some feces. One of the giant dung beetle walks towards the pile of shit and eats it. Saya is completely disgusted as she watches the dung beetle eat Blake's shit. Her mouth is dropped open and her left eye is twitching by such a disgusting sight. Then the dung beetle shits out fertilizer.

"Welp." Jaune says as she claps his hands and rubs them. "Time to get to work." Jaune hops over the fence and grabs the fertilizer and happily walks off to the farm.

Saya is completely disgusted at what she saw and wishes she never saw that.

Jaune makes his way towards the farm where he uses the freshly made fertilizer for his spinach farm.

"Morning!" Oscar shouted and wave.

Jaune waves back, "Good morning!"

Arslan approaches Saya, "Ah, Saya, there you are."

"Did you see what I just saw?" Saya says in disgust while pointing at the dung beetle farm. "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen!"

"Well it is a lot better than going around all the outhouses and collecting poop for the compost bin. Trust me." She says that as she crosses her arm and sounds serious at the end.

"Then why can't you guys make a toilet?"

"That is for the vault area. And we need the fertilizer for our crops."

"Can't argue with that logic."

"Anyway. Pyrrha and I need your help to translate some scroll Nora found a few days ago. You seem to be the smartest person in your group, so maybe you can help us."

Saya smirks, "That I will assist."

In the warehouse Zwei built; Kohta, Takashi, Yatsuhashi, and Ciel are transferring some of the stuff that was dropped off by Zwei last night to the new storage warehouse up top where Ciel built next to the keep.

"Why are we carrying these up there again?" Takashi asked as he carries a box of toilet paper. Everyone can tell because some toilet paper is sticking out.

Yatsuhashi explains as he carries a crate with Kohta, "Ciel wants all your stuff next in the storage tower next to the keep. Since you guys are living in the castle now, its best to have your stuff close by."

"That's right." Ciel says. "Even though your housing is temporary, we should get all the supplies at the ready."

Kohta is sweating like a pig as he says, "We sure do have a lot of shit. I regret collecting all the supplies now. Just how does a little corgi does this?"

"Don't know." Ciel shrugs. "But he did built this warehouse."

Takashi and Kohta stop as they say, "Wait, what?"

Over at the farm, Penny is watching Oscar working hard at the crops. She feels nervous as she tugs the left sleeve of her new outfit. She is wearing a flowery dress that Team SSSN found at the gas station outpost at Nuka-World. The top was originally yellow yet she dyed it green with her emblem painted black on the back. Penny nervously tugged the left shoulder on her shirt and takes a few deep breaths. She stands proudly to muster the courage to talk to Oscar.

As Oscar checks the azulberries as Penny approaches. When she is next to Oscar, she nervously says, "Sal-sal-sal-u-tations, Oscar."

"Oh, hey Penny." Oscar stops what he is doing. "What can I-" as he looks up, he sees Penny in a new dress and is in total awe with his mouth gaping open as Penny blushes with him staring.

"So." Penny twist her right leg nervously as she has her hands behind her back. "Do you like it?"

Oscar snaps out of it, "I really love it."

Penny gasps in excitement, "You do?!"

Oscar blushes, "Well, yeah." He rubs the back of his head with his left hand. "You look really pretty and it really looks wonderful on you."

Penny smiles in delight and asks, "When you got the time, would you like to go out on a romantic excursion?"

"You mean..." Oscar gulps as he starts to sweat, "A date?"

"Affirmative."

"Sure." That's what he said with his mouth, but his mind is going, ' _Wait, what did I just say!? Did I just say yes to a date?! Oh shit! I never been on a date!_ '

"See you tonight at the tavern." Penny skips happily with her heart a flutter.

As Ren, in farmer's clothes from Life is Feudal, checks on the cashews so he wouldn't have to suffer any more punishments from Nora. Such as the 'drowning in love potion' from earlier. Oscar grabs Ren's shirt collar.

"I need your help!" Oscar says with a look of terror. "I need tips on dating!"

Ren looks terrified, "Wrong person!"

Now we head over at the library where Pyrrha, Saya, and Arslan look over at the scroll Nora found on the table. Saya looks at it and tries to decipher it.

"The script is Chinese." she stated. "This was written by...Mei-Yin Li. Three Kingdoms Dynasty. Possibly from the Yellow Turban Rebellion. The hand writing is definitely feminine."

Arslan and Pyrrha looked at each other and have no idea what she is saying.

Pyrrha looks at Saya, "Sorry, but can you tell us about what you just said? We have no clue what China, the Three Kingdoms, or anything from your world."

Saya glares at Pyrrha, "Do you want me to translate or not?"

"I'm sorry."

Saya then pays close attention towards the scroll. "Let's see... According to this, there is some town or city that has catmen, lizardmen, magic, and people with pointy ears. Probably elves from the sound of it. They don't really exist, but since we have a bunnygirl and two catgirls, I'll have to accept."

"Okay." Arlsan is agreeing, but is a bit more dumbfounded. "But where is this place?"

Sun comes running in. He seems to be in a hurry for something. The three girls look at the excited monkey Faunus.

"Hey guys!" he shouts, "Team CRDL is back! And they brought something with them!" Then Sun runs out the door.

Everyone is at Jaune's newly constructed docks with two elevators from Conan Exiles and one from The Forest with sandstone ramps going down towards a sandstone dock. Everyone sees the purple ship with royal sovereign sails, a royal sovereign figurehead, and a pirate's flag on top of the crow's nest. They also noticed the ship is tied to some sort of giant submarine that Russel, Cardin, and Sky cut loose from while Dove prepares a seabase for it. Cardin drives the ship towards the docks.

"Prepare to drop anchor and raise the sails!" Cardin ordered as he takes the helm

Russel does a salute, "Aye, aye Captain!" He heads towards the anchor.

Sky raises the sails, "All set, Captain Cardin!" He giggles a little before whispering to himself, "This is actually kinda fun."

"Drop the anchor!"

"Got it!" Russel lets the anchor set before the ship hits the docks.

Cardin looks up at the cliff where he sees all the familiar faces...and some new ones. "Ahoy there!" he waves at everybody.

Back on top some people wave back.

But Weiss asks, "Where the hell did they find a pirate ship?"

"I don't know." Coco responds yet disgusted at the ship. "Those sails and figurehead with that hull? That's atrocious!"

Velvet giggle a little. "Leave it to Coco to talk about fashion statements."

Kurumi points at the water, "Look there!"

They see something light blue in an appearance of a structure yet starts to become an actual structure that is slowly building up.

"What is that?" Octavia asked.

"Don't know." Ruby says with amazement. "But it looks cool!"

Blake isn't amazed and looks frustrated. "No it's not!" her voice is filled with anger. "They just built on my fishing spot!" All the members of Team RWBY look at her.

"Are you on your period or something?" Yang asked. "Because you're being irritable today. As a matter of fact, you've been like that since we got back from that school surrounded by zombies."

Blake looks directly at Yang's eyes with an aggravated glare, "...No."

Cardin walks up the ramp with Russel and Sky behind him. "Hey, hey, hey!" he greets everyone with a smile. "Team CRDL is back, baby!"

Everyone claps for their safe return. Although some aren't as enthusiastic.

"Who're they?" Kohta asked Fox.

"That would be Team CRDL, the bullies from Beacon."

"Oh great." Kohta isn't as enthusiastic now.

Neon approaches the team, "Where they hell have you guys been?"

"Long story." Cardin says. "I'll explain later." He looks at Arslan and approach her. He pulled something rolled up in his inventory and gives it to her. "Here."

Arlsan takes the rolled up piece of paper and unrolls it. It reveals to be a map of some kind. A map of a pirate hideout and some sort of town or city.

"What is this?" Arslan asks.

"Some map onboard the ship we discovered along with crates of spices, sugar, silk, and tea."

Blake dashed up towards Cardin, "Did you say tea!?" Blake is real chipper now. "Please tell me you have tea on that ship." Blake starts to get twitchy with her left eye twitching.

Cardin is a little creeped out by Blake. "Um...yeah."

Blake immediately heads down the ramp to get onboard the ship.

"Well that explains it." Weiss says. "Blake hasn't had any tea for two or more weeks."

Yang then says, "Kinda like Ruby without any coffee for a whole week. Which includes all the times dad grounded her."

Ruby looks upset, "Don't remind me, my big sister."

As Dove finishes what he was doing, Blake pushes him out of the way so she can get to the ship. She went down to the lower decks and found one of the chests filled with dried tea leaves.

"Yes." she says to herself with sparkles for eyes and drools over it. She grabs a bunch in her hands and take in a deep whiff before sighing in relief. "I really needed that."

Let's cut back towards the cliff to where Team CRDL meets everyone and Arlsan checks out the map.

"Hey, Pyrrha! Saya!" she shouts. "Take a look at this!"

The three women look at the map Cardin and his team brought back.

"Take a look at this." Arslan pointed the map. "This area here looks similar to the large mountain area to the west 50 miles from here."

Pyrrha takes a good look at the map and is familiar with that area. "Yeah. That area is past the redwood forest biome not too far from here. Way past the green obelisk."

"You sure?" Saya asks as she looks at her.

"Yeah. I'm positive when I was using some binoculars I found when . It matches."

Arslan puts the map away, "So, who's going? Other than Team BRNZ who came back from the redwood forest. Because they found a large creature emanating an aura guarding the green obelisk and are scared to go back there. Or even going through that area, whether by land or air out of fear."

"We're going past the area with the falcon. We're not going towards the obelisk."

"Why not go around? You guys have a boat now, so why not?" Saya suggests.

"That will take a full day." Arlsan states. "Flying would take less time."

Pyrrha suggests, "We should vote on this once things settle down."

* * *

Over at the Reds & Blues canyon, Tucker has gathered everyone for something special. They all meet at blue base to hear what Tucker has to say. While there Pvt. George Washington switched his red armor for blue.

"Is there a reason why you called us here?" Grif asks

Sarge looks at George, "Other than Pvt. George committing treason by switching over to the Blue Team."

George looks at Sarge, "That is because I fought against the Red Coats in order for the colonies to be free from the tyranny of the British Empire and their taxes."

Alpha says, "Sounds just like the IRS when they screw our taxes."

Lopez says, "Al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos por el dinero."  
 **Translation:** "At least we won't have to worry about money."

Tex looks at Simmons and Doc, "How's the new patient."

Doc says, "Pvt. Alexander the Great is fit as a fiddle now. He had a bad case of malaria but with some cold medicine, a dozen vitamins, and six antibiotic pills, he's good to go."

Simmons then says, "Who would've guessed that."

Alexander says something in Macedonian that sounds like gratitude.

"Everyone! Shush!" Tucker demanded. He clears his throat before speaking, "I have some good news everyone. I checked one of the computers and found a bunch of old movies. So tonight, we're watching Reservoir Dogs!"

Many groaned and complained about it with Grif going, "Oh come on!"

And Donut, "Not again!"

Carolina goes, "Not another action flick."

Epsilon then shows up, "Yeah. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm getting sick of action flicks."

"What the hell is Reservoir Dogs?" John Wayne asked.

"What the blazes is a movie?" George Washington asked.

Agent Washington says, "I'll explain later. What it's about though is about a bunch of criminals stealing diamonds and one of the guys becomes an author."

Epsilon and Alpha look around, "Wait a minute." they say in unison. "Where's Caboose?!"

A bunch of mechanical stomping noises can be heard as the ground quakes. Everyone look behind them slowly as they see five Mantis mechs with Caboose at the top of the middle one who turns out to be Freckles.

"Hey everyone!" Caboose greets everyone with his new...friends. "I got myself my own hunting pack! We can hunt down those giant snakes and bats so they won't get near us ever again!"

Grif looks at Simmons, "I'm glad we don't have to worry about those giant bats. But I'm more terrified by Caboose's new pets."

Simmons goes, "Ehh...umm...yeah..."

"Let me introduce you to my pack!" Caboose says as he introduces them from middle to left then right. "You all remember Freckles. Here is Spot, Shadow, Fluffy, and Donald Albert Nautical II."

Everyone just stares at them and a little scared.

* * *

 **/2: Progression of Project PHOENIX: 44%**

 **Subjects at Sector 01-HJ are now voting on who travels to Sector 78-IO.**

Need info on one of the changes. Phase 2 of Project ARES has changed. It was supposed to start at 90% not 50% of Project PHOENIX.

 **/2: Complying. ADMIN suggest that we would get better data if Project PHOENIX is only half-completed rather than near-completed. Confirm?**

Not much to go on, but confirm. Prepare the "spies" of Project ARES about data on other locations of Project PHOENIX as soon as progression reaches 50%.

 **/2: Affirmative. Synths standing by. Preparing to send signals to all synths when the time comes.**

 **Preparing new subjects now.**

Already? Who?

* * *

Somewhere just a few miles north, someone with long black hair and golden eyes started to wake-up in an open field. She sat up and rubs her head as it is pounding. Another girl with dark-skin, long mint green hair and red eyes started to wake-up. There is also a boy waking up just a few feet away with silvery-gray hair and gray eyes. All three looked at each other and have no idea what is going on.

The three say to each other, "Who're you guys? Who am I?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19  
**

 **/2: New subjects have arrived from Remnant. Three of the seven subjects have been given a memory wipe for further experimentation. Many more are coming soon.  
**

* * *

It is high noon now. Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury have finally arrived on this strange planet and naked. However, they seem to have their memories wiped.

"Who are you guys?" Emerald asked before looking down. "And why are we naked?"

Mercury looks down at his legs. "Why am I thinking that my legs are supposed to be metallic or something?" Mercury's cybernetic legs are gone and replaced with his old legs. All the flesh and bony parts. "Weird."

Cinder looks at the two back and forth, "Do any of you know who we are?"

Emerald and Mercury looked at each other before looking back at Cinder.

"Nope." Emerald says.

"Same here." Then Mercury looks at his left arm and noticed his implant. "What the hell is this thing?"

" **WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!** " says a male voice not too far from where they're at. It sounded angry and young.

The three of them look to the east and see a boy with white hair and blue eyes with a fair complexion. They can also see a woman in her mid-20's with similar appearance, another woman yet much older, and a puggy stranger with a balding spot with some brown hair with a mustache, a tan complexion, and brown eyes.

" **HOW THE FUCK DID WE ENDED UP HERE IN THE NUDE?!** " The boy screams out again in anger.

"Calm down, Whitley." says the woman in her 20's.

The older woman rubs her face. "Yes, please. Listen to Winter. I'm having another terrible hangover."

The bald man place his hands on the woman's shoulder and arm out of concern. "Please hold on, Madam Willow. We'll find a way out of this predicament."

Willow Schnee blinks rapidly to fix her vision, "Thank you, Klein."

"Over there!" Whitley pointed over where Cinder and her group at. The three look at each other before looking back. "Yes, you three!"

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury walked-up to the Schnee family members and their butler.

"Do you three know what the fuck is going on?!" Whitley demanded. "I demand answers, you peasants!"

"That's enough!" Winter ordered her little brother. She looks back at the three, "Sorry. Can you explain what is going on?"

"We don't know." Emerald shrugs. "As a matter of fact, we can't remember who we are."

Mercury asks, "Do you know who we are?"

"No." Winter gives a blunt answer. "I've never seen you three before, nor have we met." Then she notices something in the distance behind the three. "What is that?"

Everyone looks at the direction where Winter is looking at and they see a gigantic gate with castle walls with heavily armed robots patrolling the top, layers of defensive turrets at the base with a giant wooden spike wall behind them along with many wires. They also see a bunch of traps ranging from happy birthday traps to hidden pitfalls that are too obvious even at a distance. Not to mention the landmines with big glowing lights on them. However, they do noticed the Vytal Festival banners and flags on the walls.

"Must be some sort of fortress." Cinder states the obvious.

"Hope they're friendly." Emerald then takes a gulp.

"What are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Whitley dashes through the open field towards the fortress. Blindly ignoring the defenses and just dashes the first sign of civilization.

Winter reaches out in vain, "Hold on!" But Whitley is too far away. "Damn him! Come on before he gets himself killed!"

Whitley charged directly at the gate while trying to avoid all the mines and traps. He desperately wants to escape and head home as he runs for his life. However, some of the turrets and sentry bots started aiming at him.

"Motion detected." the sentry bots say as they aim there weapons.

Whitley raises his hands up. "DON'T SHOOT!" he shouts for his life. "I'M WHITLEY SCHNEE! HEIR TO THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY, I NEED TO SEE THE ATLESIAN EMBASSY!"

Someone popped their head out from behind one of the robots, "DID SOMEONE SAY THEY CAME FROM ATLAS & SCHNEE DUST COMPANY?!" It is Flynt Coal, who is on guard duty while wearing sunglasses, leather armor, and a black cowboy hat.

"YES!" Whitley confirms with everyone else catching up. He smiles because someone actually knows who he is. Or rather where he came from and the family business.

"HOLD ON! I'VE GOT TO GET THE OTHERS! I'LL GET THE GATES OPEN IN A FEW MINUTES!" Flynt then heads down to tell the others.

Whitley sighs in relief. He turns to face his family, "See. Our family name means something."

But Winter smacks his left cheek which causes him to fall down. "Next time, use CAUTION!"

Whitley rubs the sore on his cheek that Winter smacked. "I just want to go home, bitch-of-a-sister!" Then gets back up. "So go fuck yourself!"

"Is this normal?" Mercury asks Klein and Willow. "For your family, I mean."

Klein responds, "More than you ever know."

The gates opens up as everyone looks at it. As it cracks opens, they can see Weiss and almost everyone else from Remnant at the gate.

"Weiss?!" Winter is shocked to see her younger sister is a place like this.

"Wait, Weiss?" Willow is also shocked as well.

"Miss Weiss Schnee?!" Klein is shocked.

"OH MY GOD!" Yang shouts as she points at Whitley, "LOOK HOW TINY IT IS!" She burst out laughing before all the other girls do.

Some blush as they snicker while covering their smiles, including Blake. While some just laugh out loud with some pointing at Whitley's tiny genitals.

Whitley looks down and then covers his crotch. "Oh haha." he mocks as his face is bright red. "Very funny. As if we had enough problems already!"

"Well consider it payback." Weiss says to her little brother.

"Just give me some fucking clothes!" he marches in in anger so he can get some proper attire. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

As Whitley marches past all the girls that laugh at him, Weiss turns his attention towards the rest of her family.

"Weiss?" Winter approaches her little sister. "How in the world did you get here?"

"For one, we're not on Remnant anymore. And two, I'm just as lost as you're. But come on." Weiss grabs Winter's right hand, "I'll take you guys to the warehouses where we keep most of the clothes." Klein and Willow follow.

"But how did you manage to survive?" Klein asks. "How did all of you ended-up here?"

Weiss looks back, "I'll explain along the way. In the meantime, lets get you in something decent."

Yang looks at the trio, "Emerald? Mercury? Cinder?" The three look at Yang as she smiles. "Is that really you guys?"

"Who's Cinder?" Emerald asks.

"And who the bloody hell is Mercury? That's a stupid name." Mercury says.

"That's your name." Yang pointed out. "Did you guys lost your memory or something?"

"Yes, we did." Cinder says. "Somehow we ended-up here and lost our memories. Can you help us?"

"Sure thing." Yang nodded. "But let me help you guys get some clothes on first." She turns around, "Follow me."

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury follow Yang as they look at their surrounding. They see the castle on top of a cliff, the floating island, and many houses. However, Cinder sees someone up ahead. She sees a woman with short brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes with some facial scarring. This person is wearing a set of ARK cloth armor minus the hat. She keeps on getting a familiar feeling when she sees her.

"Who's that?" Cinder asks.

"That's Amber." Yang answers. "Our other amnesiac." Yang looks at Amber and hand signals her to come over.

Yang then introduces her, "This is Amber. Amber, these guys are our friends from Haven Academy. Mercury Black. Emerald Sustrani. And Cinder Fall."

"Have we met?" Amber asks as she takes a closer look at Cinder. "Because you kinda look familiar."

"So do you." Cinder stares back. "I think I recognize you from somewhere, but I can't remember. Strange"

Amber just shrugs, "Oh well. Maybe we can get to know each other more once you settled in." Amber looks down at their bodies, "Because you guys definitely need something to wear."

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury cover themselves up after what Amber says.

Yang chuckles. "Come on guys."

* * *

In the Atrium of the Vault inside the old mine and former shelter. The Atrium also functions as a meeting room for everyone with many benches facing the wall and the projector in the middle of the middle row. They are the type of benches you see at public parks for those who are exhausted after a hard day's work. Saya, Pyrrha, and Arslan look at the map at the large table at the end of the room.

Pyrrha points at an area of the map, "We should start with the front gate where the Market District is. There could be some good supplies we could use once the teams land here."

"Don't we have enough supplies?" Arslan asks. "Because we're already overstocked with all the supplies we need."

"Actually, it is to provide an idea of the location. Start from the beginning to end."

Arslan points at another area, "The Cultural District is where all the museums, schools, and libraries are located. One of the places here could be used as an outpost for the teleporter. Assuming the buildings are intact."

"What if there are people?" Saya points out. "What if there are people living and wouldn't take kindly to our arrival?"

"Good point." both Huntresses agree.

"But what if the place is in ruins?" Pyrrha asks.

Before Saya answers, Dew of Team NDGO comes in cackling. "You girls missed something good!" she shouts at the three before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Arslan is curious on what's so funny.

Dew runs up to Arslan and whispers in her about what's so funny. Arlsan's lips move as if she is saying _Really?_ Dew pinches her fingers to show size. It looks like the size of a peanut. Arslan does the same. Dew nods.

"That tiny!?" Arslan and Dew burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Saya asks.

Dew explains, "Oh, just that Weiss' siblings, mother, and butler arrived. With Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury in tow. They were naked and..." Dew just cracked as she falls to the floor.

Pyrrha caught that, "The Schnee family is here but without the father?"

"Yeah." Dew says before laughing again.

Saya raises an eyebrow, "How old is the boy?"

"Fifteen." Pyrrha answers

Saya realizes what they were talking about as she widens her eyes and cracks a smile. "Are you sure he's fifteen?"

"Weiss says he is. Why?"

Saya then starts laughing when Pyrrha confirms it.

"What's so funny?" Pyrrha is confuse on what is so funny.

Arslan whispers to Pyrrha's ear. A few seconds later, Pyrrha's face starts to turn red after Arslan explains.

"Oh my." Pyrrha covers her mouth to make sure she doesn't snicker. "I'm sorry to hear about his manhood."

* * *

On the rooftop of the highest tower of the castle keep. Kohta is checking his inventory for the trip over to the strange city that is supposed to be populated with elves and animalfolk. He is currently over encumbered with all of his favorite weapons he has made and has to decide which five is he gonna take. But that's not what's bringing him down.

Takashi comes up, "Hey, Kohta."

"Oh." Kohta responds with a depressed tone. "Hey."

"Still down about the whole only bringing five of your favorite weapons?"

"Not that."

"The whole not being able to use a semblance stuff."

"Yeah." Kohta then puts his arm down. "I thought I could be like some badass superhero, but no. Because of the whole 'different universes, different laws' bullshit."

"Sorry, dude. But at least your goin'."

"Yeah, but there are a few things that have been bothering me?"

"Like what?"

Kohta walks towards the east side of the tower and looking down over at the settlement. Then he looks at his new Pip-Boy. "There is some stuff here from Fallout, Dead Space, Halo, and probably other shit from video games I've played back before..."

"Yeah, I know it." Takashi walks next to Kohta as they both gaze down below. "I keep thinking we're in some sick twisted game of some kind. But my question is: What is the end goal? I mean, we have these implants that lets us build shit, scavenge shit from sci-fi and eventually magical, and all the other shit. What's the point?"

"I've been asking questions like that since we got here over a month back. But we should focus on what we need to do now." Kohta slowly tries to walk towards the stairs. "Can you take my stuff because it's seriously weighing me down?"

Takashi chuckles while cracking a smile, "Sure. Which weapon you want me to look after?"

* * *

Over up north, a G79H-TC/MA Pelican shows up at full speed with Coco behind the wheel. She appears over the landing area next to the falcon of the garage where the elephants are stored with her teammates ready to greet her. Velvet waves hi and smiles at the landing craft while Yatsuhashi sits in a meditative stance before getting up. After landing, Coco exits the vehicle.

"Got a new vehicle ready. Enough room for two teams, a pilot, and two to three people. I even got more supplies. Just the cube stuff for the printer."

"Don't we already have enough?" Fox says. "I mean Ciel is making a damn tower for all the extra supplies." Fox pointed at the three story building near the keep.

"She asked me to get them for more experiments."

"Oh."

Velvet then says, "Just to let you guys know next week is the first of October. Which also means-"

"Halloween!?" Fox says with joy in his tone.

"That and-"

"MY BIRTHDAY!" Ruby appeared out of nowhere that scared almost everyone. Yatsuhashi is busy unloading.

As for Fox, he lost his balance and falls off the edge of the roof. Fox quickly does a somersault when he reached the ground to avoid crashing into the ground.

Ruby looks over the edge, "Sorry, Fox."

"Wait." Coco says and is surprised. "Your birthday is coming up?"

"Yep!" Ruby confirms as she has her clenched hands are close to her face and shakes up and down in excitement. "Same day as Halloween! I hope for an awesome birthday!" Then stops and looks serious, "Despite the fact that we are in a hostile alien world where there are dinosaurs, zombies, alien fish, and who knows what else is lurking out there with no new video game releases, convenient stores, and functioning shopping malls." Then gets excited again, "But still! I'm excited! I already let Team NDGO and Team JNPR know so they can find a present for me in the magical kingdom!"

"Right." Coco says as she just smiles and shakes her head slowly.

* * *

Back at the valley where all the Halo machinima characters are, we have someone in brown armor is in front of a camera giving a weather report. He is standing on the edge of a cliff with a few shipwrecks behind him.

"And today's weather is about 69 degrees and will continue to drop since autumn is around the corner. With the exceptions of a few areas that are gonna remain tropical or hot for a long time. If you guys want to avoid the cold, head up north."

"And cut. That's it Craig." says the camera man that has a synthetic voice. However, the camera is still recording.

"Well I'm glad we don't have to say the same exact thing every now and then, Zoom." Craig then notices something. "Are you still recording? Because the red light is on."

"Nah, it means it's on standby." Zoom is lying of course.

"Are you sure? Because you said a lot about the red light. You say that it means recording, the footage is processing, and a bunch of other stuff."

"Nope." Zoom lies again. "It just means standby."

* * *

 **Trivia: Zoom, the monitor character, and Craig are from the machinima show, The Forecast. Watch on Youtube.**

* * *

Someone in red armor on a mongoose started zooming by in front of the camera.

Craig looks at the person that zoomed by. "Oh shit."

A hail of bullets started firing with someone screaming, " **DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!** "

"Fuck!" Zoom shouts and takes cover behind some rocks with Craig.

"Oh not again." Craig says woefully.

It is Willy armed with a heavy machine gun turret and trying to kill Spriggs again. He fires every round then he can at Spriggs after she insulted Willy about his mother again. He ran out of bullets a few seconds later.

"Shit!"

Then switches out for a flamethrower.

" **BURN!** " he screams out as he gives chase.

Zoom peaked out from one of the rocks, still recording, and watches Spriggs driving by with Willy firing the flamethrower.

" **BURN! IF IT'S A CHOICE BETWEEN REGULAR OR EXTRA CRISPY, I WANT YOU EXTRA CRISPY! NOW BURN!** "

Zoom watches the two go back and forth as he records the comedy with Willy using a ghost to chase after Spriggs, chase Spriggs on foot with a railgun and a grenade launcher, and try to run down Spriggs with a warthog that Wily is somehow able to drive upside down and floating on the upper edge of Zoom's screen.

"Just another day here in this alien planet."

Craig pops his head up, "Yep."

Then a Spectre is being driven with three aliens in tow with Botri, Soltri, and Rotri singing.

"Napalm sticks to little kids. Do-da, do-da. Napalm sticks to little kids, oh the do-da-de. Watch them scream and burn, watch them scream and burn. Napalm sticks to little kids. Oh the do-da-de."

"Yep. Another normal day."

* * *

Now we head over towards the Red Base with Sarge using a sniper rifle to spy on Caboose who is playing fetch with his super robo pets. He grunts as he watches him just messing around.

Simmons walks up behind him, "Is there a matter, sir?"

Sarge lowers the sniper rifle, "That no good blue pest!" He sounds angry at Caboose. "That idiot has more robots than Red Team! That is unacceptable!"

"Don't we have a squad of robots?"

Sarge turns to face Simmons, "But everyone knows that one giant robot equals up to the power of six robots. With Lopez, Sanchez, and eight more robots on the way, they're outnumber six to one. Red Team needs to have their own giant robot to even the odds. Or greater!"

Simmons isn't feeling up for it. "Sorry, sir. But I don't think that's a good idea. Remember what happened to C.C.?"

"She was the most beautiful robot that ever lived. Up until Lopez 2.0 took over and try to kill us."

"That's the point. You converted her into diesel, which is highly ineffective in combat for a robot, and she tried to kill us."

"Nonsense. She was the perfect killing machine! Able to rain death down on our enemies!"

"She didn't because she ran out. Plus we were the enemies in her eyes, er, sensors. Not to mention that some of the hardware for her is missing because of Grif's laziness. I did made a mech earlier, but..."

 **FLASHBACK**

Many days earlier, Simmons made a mech at a laboratory from Osiris: New Dawn as it walks very, very slowly on the edge of a cliff.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Simmons swears up and down in frustration. "This thing is slower than my grandma! How in the world do they use this thing on alien worlds?!" Simmons sighs as he looks down inside the cockpit of the mech. "Fuck it. I'm gonna scrap this."

Then he felt the mech being unbalanced as it tilted forwards towards the right as it is hanging over the edge of the cliff.

"Uh-oh." Simmons gets out of the mech as it starts to fall down off the edge. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap!"

The mech falls down as Simmons runs away from the cliff. He turns around and watch it tumble down onto some wreckage. It exploded into pieces and is set on fire.

Simmons gives a disappointed sigh. "Back to the drawing board." Then runs back to Red Base.

Back at the bottom, Caboose and Freckles in his toy body looked at the wrecked mech.

"Look, Freckles!" Caboose sounds delighted. "Parts we need for our new friends! Enough to make you a new body, too!"

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Simmons finishes, "The thing was complete shit so I had to let self-destruct. I've been trying to figure out what was the pro-"

"Did you use diesel?" Sarge interrupted.

"No. Diesel will make it slower."

"How about D batteries?"

"Not enough in the world to power that thing. I did use lithium though."

"How about something nuclear?"

"I think it might be the armor and all those weapons on it. That extra weight might have been the problem. I just need data on the Mantises and the mech I piloted in order to make the mech more effective. Plus I need some proper AI to configure the mech into a robot."

"How about Andy?"

"Fuck that! Last thing we need is an AI of a bomb with enough firepower to make this place into a smoking crater.

"Good point. That guy is the most annoying thing on the planet. We need something from our team."

Both Simmons and Sarge look at Lopez and Sanchez working on their eight robots and almost done. Sanchez notices the two looking at them while Lopez is using a socket wrench on one of the robots' legs.

He says to Lopez, "Lopez? Esses caras estão nos encarando." as he looks back at Sarge and Lopez.  
 **Translation:** "Lopez? Those guys are staring at us."

"A quien le importa. Solo quiero terminar esto para poder dejar este caótico y dejar atrás a los idiotas."  
 **Translation:** "Who cares. I just want to get this done so we can leave this dumbass canyon and leave the idiots behind."

Sanchez turns his head at Lopez, "Eu acho que nós vamos ter que fazer algo estúpido para esses fuckbags."  
 **Translation:** "I think we're gonna have to do something dumb for these fuckbags."

Lopez stops working and look at Sarge and Simmons who are still staring. "Bien, ¡a la mierda! Salgamos tan rápido como podamos."  
 **Translation:** "Alright, fuck it! Let's leave as fast as we can."

"E quanto a Lorenzo? Ele é um de nós e precisa ser livre também."  
 **Translation:** "What about Lorenzo? He's one of us and needs to be free too."

"FETCH!" Cabooses says as he throws the ball right at one of the robots Lopez made.

"TARGET ACQUIRED!" all the Mantis robots say as they lock-on.

"Ah Merda!"

"Oh, mierda!"

Both of them say "Oh shit!" as they get out of the way of the rocket fire that causes their new robots to explode...again. Both Lopez and Sanchez get up from the ground and see the robots in pieces again.

Lopez throws his wrench down in a fit while saying, "¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡A la mierda este lugar, folla a estos humanos y folla a todos esos imbéciles que trabajan con Caboose! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Culo! ¡Perra!"  
 **Translation:** "Goddamn son of a bitch! Fuck this place, fuck these humans and fuck all those assholes that work with Caboose! Fuck! Shit! Ass! Bitch!"

Lopez walks away while throwing his arms up and down with all his frustration.

Both Sarge and Simmons look at each other and go, "Nah."

Sanchez watches while saying to himself, "Pergunto-me se Lorenzo tem problemas como estes na sua cela."  
 **Translation:** "I wonder if Lorenzo has problems like these in his cell."

* * *

Somewhere, in the valley, there is a shipwreck with many barred cells where prisoners are kept. Here the Blues and Reds along with many others are kept in their cells.

Lorenzo sighs as he says, "Sono all'inferno adesso."  
 **Translation:** "I'm in hell right now."

Loco, the counterpart of Caboose, is saying a bunch of stuff while in an excited tone. "Then we get to enjoy the sunlight! We get to run around and roll in the grass!"

Mark Temple, leader of the Blues and Reds, says in a passive aggressive tone, "Be quiet."

"Then we get to go sledding in the mountains! Get to go Trick-or-Treating once Halloween comes around!"

"Please be quiet." Mark says in a more aggressive tone.

"The roll around in a big pile of leaves! Make snowmen! Having a few dinosaur pets!"

"Be quiet!" Mark shouts over Loco's words.

"Oh boy, things will be awesome once we leave this place and have fun! And we also get to make smores! Do some scavenging!"

Mark Temple then yells, "LOCO! BE QUIET! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

" **LET ME OUTTA HERE!** " We head over to another cell with an energy door. It is Isaac Gate, also highly known as, Felix. He bangs the energy door with his head and fists. " **FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY! LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! GET ME AWAY FROM THESE PEOPLE!** "

"Yeah, shut up!" says South in the cell across from the Blues and Reds. "You guys are on my last fucking nerve!"

"Here, here!" says Sharkface in the cell next to South. "You guys are so fucking annoying that I can't sleep!"

Aiden Price is on his bed with a pillow over his head to drown out the noise. Everyone is making so much of a racket that it is hard to relax with so much noise and negativity. Gene keeps talking about scientific theories. Biff is contemplating on why he is there, even though Temple is glad he's alive. Cronut talks about fashion and the awful interior decor of the prison. Surge is doing a workout by doing pushups while counting. Wyoming tries to block the sounds out by finding a mute button on his helmet. Bucky is buys doing something in the corner of his cell...and it involves a porn magazine. That is until the warden fired his gun.

" **SHUT UP!** " The warden is Phil in basic brown Mark V armor. " **ANYMORE SHIT OUT OF YOU GUYS, YOU'LL ALL DO SEWAGE DUTY! GOT IT?!** "

Everyone shuts up and just sit in their cells.

" **GOOD!** " Phil puts his gun away. He says to himself, "Worse. Job. Ever."

* * *

Now we head back to the Remnant camp. Outside of the warehouse. Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury are now wearing clothing. Cinder wears a red and black checkered shirt, a red hoodie with black sleeves, black jeans, and black low hiking boots with some red dye on them. Emerald wears a white hooded sweatshirt with a green t-shirt underneath, beige cargo pants, and brown hiking boots. Mercury is wearing a sweatshirt that he dyed gray with a hunting vest over it that he dyed black, black work gloves but he cut off the fingers, black jeans with some gray dye on the sides in the form of stripes going from the end of the leggings to the waist, and black cowboy boots.

Yang whistles. "Damn. You guys look good."

"Why thank you." Cinder says.

"Thanks." Emerald smiles.

"We make do with what we got." Mercury says.

Blake walks up. "How're you guys feeling?"

Cinder says, "Well Yang here did her best to explain who we were as Huntsmen from Mistral. Yet we have no idea why that one Huntress with the black pigtails and green eyes isn't here with us."

"That is weird." Emerald agrees. "What was her name again?"

Yang shrugs because she has no idea. Blake shrugs along with Yang since she has no idea either.

"Anyway." Mercury beings to speak. "How goes the whole 'tea' thing?"

Blake smiles, "I had a few cups so I'm good."

Yang snickers, "That much is a guaran- _tea_. Eh?" Yang looks at all four of them with no one smiling or laughing. "Oh come on guys."

Cinder looks at Blake, "Don't you guys have tea growing already? Like the camellia plant?"

"We sure do but..." Blake slouches forwards as she groans with an upset look. "They're taking forever to grow."

"We also got some new types of tea." Yang says as she pats Blake back. "We got goldenrod, red, rose hip, reishi, and green from the Splendid School."

"Yeah, but someone drank it all."

Yang gives Blake a weird look. "Who the hell would drink ALL the tea?"

"Don't know, but I'm glad Team CRDL did something right for once."

"Speaking of that school." Emerald steps closer to the two. "I find it hard to believe that zombies are a thing."

Yang says with a very serious look, "Trust me, they're real. Having thousands of undead corpses barreling down on you with no defenses while a cult tries to conquer your shelter is no joke."

"I guess so."

"At least one thing for sure though. Those cultists are, _dead_ -icated."

"Goodbye." Emerald leaves after Yang's awful pun.

"That was lame." Mercury says before leaving.

"Sorry, Yang. But I think you're trying too hard and it's not working." Cinder leaves with her teammates.

As the three leave, Yang goes, "What will it take to get a laugh?"

Blake responds, "When you stop being _pun_ -ny."

Yang laughs at Blake's pun. "Okay. That was a good one."

* * *

Winter Schnee, now wearing cloth armor, is checking out the vault and is a little impressed by all the construction that those younger as her made. However, she checks to see any dust by running her finger on the side of some pipe-looking props. She looks at her finger and sees no dust of her finger as she rubs it with her thumb.

"What do you think?" Weiss asks.

"Adequate." Winter responds.

"Oh."

Winter then turns to face her little sister. "But I'm surprised that you and your...classmates managed to survive so long. Let alone create such a massive compound for any major disasters. How did you all create such things?"

Weiss hold out her left arm and shows her implant. "Because of this thing. We all have them."

Winter looks at her left arm and sees the same thing. It opens up to reveal something.

 **Specimen Identification #3577811330**

 **Species: Homo sapien**

 **Vernacular Identification: Winter Schnee**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Home Planet: Remnant**

 **Characteristic: Dexterity, Adaptability, Resourceful, Unique Undocumented Adaptation, Able to use strange symbols and patterns as some form of power to survive, Militarily Trained, Emotional Subdued, Eloquent, Almost Robotic Fashion, Completely dull in terms of personality**

 **Possibility of Survival: 87%**

Winter is a little angry at the last part of her characteristics, but lets it slide. She checks some of the other stuff in her implants and sees all sorts of new stuff for her to experiment with.

"What's with the religion part here?"

Weiss responds, "We're not sure about that, but we decided to leave it for now."

"I see." Winter closes her implant. She then notices Weiss putting on her Pip-Boy. "What is that?"

Weiss shows her sister, "This thing is called a Pip-Boy. This thing has some functions that lets you keep track of your items, be used as a flashlight, gives you perks, and many other functions. Team SSSN found a few crates of these back at some soda-theme amusement park."

Winter goes, "Soda-theme amusement park?"

"Weird, yes, but they brought back something that lets us build the vault. Something called a settlement workshop." Weiss then gives Winter her very own Pip-Boy. "Here, I have one for you. Once you put this on, you'll understand how we built this."

Winter takes the device and puts it on. She then goes to settlement building mode and scrolls through some of the settlement objects. She selected a robot workbench and understands how with a green robot workbench that she gets to put down. But when she tries placing it against the wall but it turns red.

"Now I see." Winter stops what she was doing. "So that's how you make your settlement."

"You can say that, but some required placement of blocks. How is everyone settling?"

"Mother is already at the tavern getting drunk. Whitley is..."

* * *

Whitley, for some reason wearing a black business suit, is at the docks while pouting on the edge of the docks he is sitting on. He is made that he is stuck there with no scroll, no internet, no fancy bullshit, no nothing. Not to mention the whole every girl sees his tiny junk ordeal. Whitley just sits there and thinks about what to do.

"This fucking sucks."

* * *

"...let's just say that he needs some space."

"And what about Klein?"

"Klein is already making a house for us. We're gonna go for the adobe since you told us about the heatwave."

"Yeah, but autumn is coming up. Which means we need to make something to keep us warm."

"I agree. But I do believe that Whitley needs to be trained in order to survive."

Weiss smirks, "He won't like that, but I hope his training will be brutal."

"Now, now." Winter places her left hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Despite him being a spoiled brat, he's still family." Then she starts to smirk, "But giving him the medicine he deserves to get him out of his shell."

"I'll ask Pyrrha to do so."

"No, I think you should. It will give you two time to bond while training."

* * *

Everyone has gathered around sunset in the vault's atrium meeting room with Ruby, Jaune, and Coco in the spotlight.

"Thank you for coming." Coco addresses the audience with a greeting. "We're here to talk about who gets to go on a journey to the west to find out more about the new location beyond the mountains. Before we do that, we have a bit of an obstacle on the way towards the green obelisk. Team BRNZ, would you step towards the stage, please?"

Team BRNZ walks up to the spotlights as Coco steps back.

Brawnz clears his throat. "Thank you, Coco. We ran across a snag over at the obelisk. We discovered something we haven't seen."

Yang leans over and whispers to Blake, "What else is new?"

"We encountered a T-Rex-"

"T-Dom!" May corrected Brawnz.

"T-Dom, that was not only bigger but also has an aura. A red aura."

Some of the people murmur among themselves about this new discovery. A T-Dom that has an aura guarding an obelisk? Very strange indeed.

"Must be very important if something like that is at the obelisk." Penny stands up while making the statement.

"Indeed." Ciel agrees.

"If it was a video game, I say that guy might be a boss." Kohta stated. "That thing might be a boss of some sort that is guarding some treasure or something extremely valuable like information on why we are here."

Saya smiles, "Well, well." She is impressed by Kohta's deduction, "You're not such a dumbass after all."

But that is when Takashi stands up, "But what happens if we defeat the boss and the obelisk requires some sort of key? Or worse, a set of keys. And I don't think that big dinosaur has any unless one of its body parts is a key."

Rei argues, "Now that's disgusting! Why would we need a body part from that creature?"

Kohta explains, "Sometimes a body part of a boss is a key. Like the heart of a demon from Two Worlds 2. Or something from Inner Chains."

"You actually played those?" Takashi is a little shocked that Kohta played such a games. "Because I heard those games are terrible."

"Oh come on now."

"Can we focus on the real topic, please?" Soichiro says to everyone.

"Agree." Brawnz then finishes, "So we're gonna use the falcon along with the armaments of the pelican Coco brought back before the elected teams can go pass the mountains." Brawnz looks at Coco, "Back to you, Coco."

Brawnz and his team head back towards their seat while Coco says, "Thanks dude. As of right now, we're gonna decide on who gets to go. So now we get to vote."

Ruby then says, "We will set up a voting box where everyone can cast their vote on who's going. Any objections?"

There are no objections.

"Good. Jaune would you please set up the box?"

Jaune already did as Ruby looked.

"Right."

Everyone lines up to cast their vote on who gets to go.

"So how are you doing, Blake?" Yang asks.

"Remember the when I said, 'I'm gonna have zombie nightmares for a week'?"

"So that's why you were really pissed off?"

"Yep."

Dew whispers to her teammate, "I hope we get to go."

Octavia whispers back, "Yeah, I know."

Nora whispers to Ren, "Are we going?"

"Possibly." Ren whispers back.

"So you're volunteering?" Yuki asks Yuri.

"Yes I am." she replies. "I think I may help out with some of the cooking, research, and identification of plants."

"I'm coming along." Toshimi says as she glares at her former friend, Misuzu Ichijo. Misuzu looks away with the look of guilt before Toshimi looks back. "I may be low level, but I will help out Yuri the best I can as an assistant."

"Are you sure?" Yuri is unsure about Toshimi after what she told Yuri about what happened.

"Some distance from me and Misuzu might be good for us."

"Why can't you guys forgive and forget?" Yuki asks.

"Like forgetting the time when I was being eaten and she stomped on my head to have me let go of her hand? When she let me die?" Toshimi looks serious and angry. "Tell me, how can I forget something like that?"

Yuki looks a little frighten by Toshimi's angry expression. She gulps and doesn't respond.

"I thought so."

Yuri then changes the subject, "By the way, isn't it weird that you and I sound exactly alike?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah. That is weird. Some people might get us mixed up if they don't know who are they talking to." Then looks serious again, "But don't think changing the subject will help."

* * *

Back at Dead Canyon, the Project at Eden's Gate members are still searching. Even though the sun is setting over the horizon.

Jacob is still high in the air in his plane. He says via radio, "Has anyone found them yet?"

" _This is Alpha Team, can't find any sign of those heathens._ "

" _Bravo Team here. We didn't find them but we found plenty of beer for the road!_ "

" _Charlie Team. No sign of them here in the mountains. Checked all the cabins we can find._ "

" _Delta here. We ain't found shit!_ "

" _Zulu reporting. Nothin' but a bunch of zeds. We may need to call it a day. Sun's going down and I don't want to be out here at night when the undead blasphemies get riled up._ "

"Very well. Head back to Hope County and find a place to rest for the night."

Everyone on the radio say at once, " _Roger._ "

Jacob puts the radio away and flies back. However, he thinks that there is something going on. ' _Why did they leave the place bare and set up traps?_ ' he thought. ' _As a matter of fact, how did they disappear like that? There was no way for them to get far. Especially during a horde night. Better let my brothers know about this and the outsiders they escaped with. They must've had a working plane or helicopter. But we made sure that the helipad was toast so they can't have build one. We've harassed their pad for the past month to make sure they didn't. To make matters worse, I've missed almost all the Sunday services today. Best to make it before the last._ '

As Jacob's plane heads north to Hope County, someone has been eyeing the Peggies with a pair of binoculars while on a minibike. It is a young boy with long black hair that grows over his eyes while wearing leather armor from 7 Days to Die. Not to mention that he has a bit of an eerie atmosphere about him. He pulls out his radio.

"This is Kurokami. Master Shido, the assholes at the school are gone. They disappeared and the cultists searched everywhere for them with no trace. But they did leave behind a few traps."

" _Then they must be planning on coming back._ " says Shido. " _Why would they take everything and set-up traps?_ "

"Are you sure, sir?" Kurokami sounds unsure about the situation. "Then where did they go?"

" _Don't know. But find a place to hide until morning. I'm gonna send back-up to help you out with-_ "

" _Oh mister Shido~!_ " says a teenage voice of a girl. " _I'm ready~!_ "

" _Just a second, Mikki! I've got something important on. I'll call you back later. I'll send in back-up so you can explore the school to find out how they left. Those bastards must have missed something._ "

"Roger. Over and out."

* * *

Back at the Remnant encampment, Penny and Oscar are looking over at the gazebo to watch the sun set. Oscar is wearing clean pre-war parkstroller outfit which consist of a gray shirt and blue jeans with a pair of brown shoes. Penny wears the same flower dress she wore before.

"Wow." Oscar says.

"Yeah." Penny says. "First time I've ever seen a sunset like this. Usually I had to watch it go over city buildings. But watching it going over the mountains is quite the sight to my ocular sensors."

Oscar looks at Penny with a weird look, "Your what?"

Penny giggles a little. "Sorry, force of habit."

"So what's next?" Oscar looks a little nervous. He has never been on a date before and is nervous that an older girl asked him out.

"From what my friends told me, we should get some nutrients from a meal that is meant to be served at either midday or evening and then watch a motion picture about romances." Penny has no idea how a date works so she asked members of Team RWBY for advice.

Oscar looks confused and tries to figure out what Penny just said. "You mean a dinner and a movie."

Penny smiles, "That's exactly what I said."

Oscar chuckles a little, "You're pretty funny, Penny. And really smart."

Penny blushes and snickers a little at Oscar's compliment. "You're pretty smart and funny yourself, Oscar."

Whitley is watching the two at the docks and goes, "Oh brother. That is just pathetic."

Penny grabs Oscar's hand and pulls him towards the tavern. "Come on. Let's get some spaghetti and share it as we may accidentally find a single noodle that leads us to touching each other's lips."

"Wait, what?"

"And then we get to watch the movie about two animated canines that do the same."

"Wait, what?!"

"Or we can watch an animated musical about a royal prince gets turned into an unidentified creature which must learn about love and patience from a village maiden before a bioluminescent Rosa chinensis loses all its petals. Or is it a Pernetiana?"

"The second one sounds good." Oscar says as he is tugged towards the tavern. He looks at his hand as he notices Penny is holding his hand. His face turns red as he notices a girl is holding it.

Now they're gonna enjoy a night of romance in this strange world full of danger, mystery, and who knows what other shit is out there. But for now, the kids are gonna have a little fun while they can...before shit hits the fan and fuck things up. Especially when October comes around that will put everyone's survival skills to the test up until winter comes. Or worse for the people of the valley when they find out that their little chunk of a valley is in the way of something across the desert where the blood flows continuously.

* * *

Across the desert over at what appears to be the map from ARK: Scorched Earth. Gunfire, battle cries, and all sorts of battle sounds can be heard in this little oasis of the desert as two warring factions fight for supremacy. To the north under the blue obelisk, we have Caesar's Legion from the Mojave Wasteland further up. This encampment of this oasis if filled with makeshift fortifications and walls made of junk all the way from the Mojave. There are also a large number of tents and cages that are filled with Legionaries and slaves. The place also has a few tamed dinosaurs and prehistoric beasts such as raptors, morellatopses, iguanodons, direwolves, and equuses. There are a few blacksmith slaves working day and night on making weapons for the Legion from machetes to assault rifles without the use of specimen implants. As a matter of fact, no one has any. But there is one and he is incharge.

This man is a Legate. The Monster of the Southern Desert. The Slayer of Sands. The Beast of the South. This Legate is known as, Legate Judicator. He sits in his chair as he overlooks the camp with his pet yutyrannus named, Cacus. Which has been painted red with a few yellow markings in Latin that reads:

'Mors, quae veniet tibi' which translates, 'Death, has come for you'

Over to the south at the oasis under the red obelisk, we have the Exiles. Strong and capable warriors from the Exiled Lands that have brought their thralls with them that are armed with the best armor ever made and the finest melee weapons and bows ever crafted. Buildings looking like towers and strong reinforced stone for walls to keep anyone out. The place looks more like some sort of town than the military camp up north with dancers, markets, and a few wheels of pain for prisoners. There are a few Exiles that act as commanders with specimen implants on them that help form this place. Yet there is one that is in-charge.

This man is a Cimmerian and worships Crom. A Cimmerian with a buffed physique, long black hair, and plenty of scars on him while wearing a Cimmerian steel tasset and Cimmerian steel boots but no armor while showing off his chest. His name is...Nonan.

(You probably thought it was Conan, didn't you? Well jokes on you! m\/ XD \/m)

He is a general for a big shot in the southwest, back in the Exiled Lands while wielding his flawless obsidian great sword. He sits on his stone throne with his two pets by his side. A sabertooth named, Fang and a tiger named, Copper.

One man comes into the throne room. He runs up to them before kneeling down. "Excuse me, my lord! But the enemy is attacking again with their foul sorcery!"

Ronan rises up from his throne. "Prepare for battle!" he shouts in a commanding authoritative voice. "Have the thralls gear-up and prepare for war once again!" His pet cats roar alongside him as he raises his sword. "Their foul sorcery only makes them cowards!"

At the center of the map, war rages on. A squad of six or eight Recruit decanuses running over along the edges of the canyon with SMGs and throwing spears about ready to attack with the sound of explosions, war cries, war drums, gunfire, and creature roars and shrieks in the dead of night. But the squad was ambushed by Dafari fighter thralls that were hiding above them and start eating the men alive. A large Nordheimer armed with a Deathbringer Axe while wearing Silent Legion armor is seen running and charging at a wounded prime legionary but gets eaten by another prime legionary riding on a raptor. Some of the Legionaries are gunning down a few thralls taking cover behind the boulders, but get their asses handed to them when a Shemite throws a demon-fire orb that sets them on fire. Some thralls try to creep up on an enemy position yet one of them ended-up getting taken by a kaprosuchus which the screaming draws the enemy's attention and opened fire.

Bullets, throwing weapons, blood, and arrows litter the landscape. Dying the waters with red, painting the walls of the canyon crimson, and the corpses of people and animals litter the whole place along with ruined banners, weapons that are on the breaking point, and vultures dine on the remnants along with many other scavengers. Yet the fights continue in many parts of Scorched Earth that can be heard echoing through the night.

* * *

 **/2: Progression of Project PHOENIX: 44%**

 **Phase two of Project ARES is still on hold.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Up loaded this early but oh well. Hope you enjoy! m\/ XD \/m = PEACE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
**

It is daybreak at the jungle canyon as Sarge looks over at the horizon past on top of the gates and stares out at the vast, sandy, wasteland before him. He stares at the northwest as if he can feel something happening just past the dunes and sandworms. Up at the cliffs where the mortar cannon is, Simmons and Doc looking at Sarge.

"Is Sarge alright?" Doc asks.

"I don't know." Simmons replies. "But he's been like that since last night. Just standing there looking at the northeast."

Doc turns to face Simmons, "Maybe he's got one of those...'feelings'. Like what he said two days ago. He senses a battle waging on somewhere."

Simmons turns to face Doc, "I thought it was a stroke."

"Could be that. Yet we can't be the only ones out here in this strange place. For all we do know, we could be up against cavemen that somehow gotten their hands on technology they don't understand."

"Or it could be some aliens responsible for putting us here in this place."

"Not entirely sure, but I think they prefer to observe us like lab rats. Just like what happened back at Blood Gulch."

"Fuck that! I'm still getting used to the fact that there were people spying on me whenever I take a shower. For all I know, they must've posted nudes on me online."

"Did you check?"

"No, thank god. But I wonder if it is in the deep web. You know? Those websites that you're not supposed to go to."

"Yeah, I heard what happens to people who go on those sites. Pretty bad."

Washington then enters the picture as he approaches both Doc and Simmons. "Hey, guys. What's happening? What's going on?"

Doc and Simmons look at Washington with Simmons responding, "I think something's up with Sarge?"

Everyone looks at Sarge while Doc says, "He's been looking at the northwestern area since last night. We thought he might be having a stroke but he says he's sensing combat somewhere out there."

"You bet I am." Sarge appeared right behind them and scared everyone present.

"Sarge!?" Simmons says in a panic state. "How did you...?" he looks back and forth at Sarge and the gate where Sarge was. "When did you...How...What?"

"Simmons, listen." Sarge says in a serious tone. "I'm gonna head out for a bit."

"Where?!" Simmons looks at the gate, "Out there?!"

"You can't be serious?!" Washington objects.

"Are you sure it isn't a stroke?" Doc asks. "Because I can help you with that with some orange juice and heart medication."

"No, I'm good." Sarge replies. "Simmons, I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone. Which means don't let Donut open any weird bars, make sure Lopez and Sanchez are well maintain everyday, and Grif stays down at that canyon. I'm taking Privates Alex, George, and John with me to join up with B-Company."

"Don't you mean the Canaries?" Simmons asks.

"Same thing. And try to find or make some giant robots that can take on Caboose's."

"That also means you guys are gonna die." Washington says with a little bit of worry in his voice. "As a matter of fact, why take the new recruits that haven't broken in yet?"

"That's the point. They need to. And this is the perfect chance to do so. Before you asks, yes, there might be other people out there and they're waging war on each other on this strange and bizarre alien planet. We need to stop them and have them declare war on the aliens that put us here as lab rats. I don't know about you, but I don't want to relive the time that I found out my entire military career is a lie."

Sarge does have a good point...for the most part. If everyone is stuck there, they need to work together. Not kill each other.

"You do have a point." Wash agrees with Sarge's statement. "We need to work together to get out of this place. Who knows how many more people are trap here with us."

"In that case, I'm going." He looks at Simmons. "Did you teach Pvt. Alex on how to speak English?"

"Well, I tried to teach him modern Macedonian at first in order to get a better standing on what he is saying. Then taught him English afterwards. He seems to pick it up very well. But that is to be expected from a guy who nearly conquered the whole world."

"Good to hear."

* * *

On board the prison shipwreck, Mark Temple starts to wake-up from his sleep with Biff looking at what is happening outside the barred cell.

He sits up while cracking his neck. "What's *yawn* going on, buddy?" Mark is still feeling a little groggy after spending another night on the hard metal floor.

"Something's happening." Biff says as he tries to get a good look. "I can't see much, but looks like some big shot is talking to Phil."

"Which one?" Mark gets up on his feet and taking an interest. He walks up next to Biff.

"Sembra qualcuno con un'armatura bianca." Lorenzo says as he tries to look.  
 **Translation:** "It looks like someone in white armor."

Phil approaches the cells with someone behind him. The person behind Phil appears to be wearing armor with Prefect helmet, Stalker torso, Ricochet shoulders, Legendary visor, and Mark V arms and legs that are all white with gold trimmings.

"Good day, to you gentlemen." The man speaks in a British accent. "I am Gen. Donald Doyle of what used to be the Federal Army of Chorus. That is until Gen. Kimball managed to unite our people and brought peace to my home planet."

"Yeah, I know you." Mark says.

"Are you supposed to be dead?" Gene asks.

"True. But somehow I'm alive and well even though things changed since my sacrifice." Donald looks at Biff, "Seems to be a common theme around here."

"Yeah." Biff agrees. "That seems to be a theme."

Donald looks back at Mark, "I do have a bit of good news for you Blues & Reds."

"Are we getting out of here?" Gene asks.

"Good." says Cronut, "This place is absolute torture! The decor of this place is awful! There isn't enough lighting in this dump!"

Gene looks at Cronut, "That's because we're in a prison. It's supposed to be torturous."

Loco says, "I still didn't get my popcorn."

"Enough." Donald says. "You guys are getting out. Sorta."

"What do you mean by that?" Surge asks.

"You guys are being recruited for a special unit called, The Canaries. This unit is meant to go outside of the valley to explore, survey, and bring back anything that might be useful to everyone here in the valley. You're also given a mission to find anyone that may be in the same situation as we are along with finding any settlements. Once you've all finish your missions, you'll all receive full pardons to any crimes you may have committed to the UNSC and Earth. Granted full rights as both citizens and soldiers in this valley. And you're all free to live outside of your cells with your own bases somewhere. But keep in mind that you all will be privates and have a handler keeping an eye on you while out on missions. Now how can you all refuse a generous offer like that?"

Mark looks at his men and says, "Everyone, huddle."

All the Blues and Reds huddle together and whisper to each other about the offer.

Biff says out loud, "Oh come on!" But everyone tells him to shush it.

After ten seconds, Loco shouts, "I also want cookies!" Everyone shushes him.

Five seconds more, Cronut whispers loudly, "But I get to in charge of all the decorations, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Surge says.

"Then we're all in agreement?" Mark asks his fellow compatriots.

"Agreed." Everyone but Loco.

"I would agree to being a pony for a day." Loco says.

Everyone stops huddling and Mark approaches the general. "We have come to an agreement, but a few conditions. One: We don't want any Freelancers or simulation troopers being our handlers."

"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!" South yells from her cell.

"Second: We need some form of written agreement that doesn't have any loopholes in it. Third: I'll be second in command."

"Very well." Doyle agrees. "Good thing I've found someone that is neither Freelancer or sim. trooper." He looks towards his left as someone in blue wearing a Mark VI helmet, EOD chest plate and Hayabusa shoulder pads with red and white accents on it along with a two crossed swords emblem that are white and blue. He turns to face his the new Canaries."This is Cpt. Cosmic. One of the Spartan super soldiers of Spartan Squad Omega. He'll be your handler from this point on."

Everyone looks at him with moments of awkward silence until Loco says, "Hi, Cosmos."

"So we're gonna be assigned with a super soldier." Gene points out. "We're fucked."

"Moriremo."  
 **Translation:** "We're gonna die."

* * *

Back were all the Huntsmen and Huntresses are at, Teams NDGO and JNPR prep for their departure for some mystical city beyond the mountains. Yuri, Kohta, Toshimi, and even Winter are preparing to go as Coco checks the controls to make sure they're working fine. Everyone is in leather armor for protection when they're heading out. The pelican is on top of the garage next to the falcon while Winter is at the bottom with her sister.

"You're leaving?" Weiss asks her sister. "But you're low-leveled."

"True." Winter says as she checks her inventory. "But they NEED someone with actual combat experience when dealing with the unexpected. You'll never know what you'll find." Winter stops checking her inventory as she pats Weiss' head and gives her a smile. "Whitley need some training. Not to mention that you still need to work on your summoning glyph."

Weiss has her eyes looking at the ground, "I know."

"Don't worry. Once I come back, I'll assist you with your training."

Ciel approaches Winter with her new weapon as she salutes Winter. "Your weapon, commander." (Not sure what rank Winter is in the show, so I'll just make a guess)

Winter takes the weapon from Ciel. It is identical to the one Winter had back on Remnant.

"This is perfect." Winter says with a smile as she holds her weapon in the air. "Exactly identical to the one I had back home."

Over at an arena, Oscar tries to unlocks Whitley's aura the same way Pyrrha did. He places his hand on Whitley's head with Whitley giving a grumpy face while he does it. Oscar starts to give off a faint green aura while Whitley starts to have a faint light-blue aura.

Oscar speaks, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. * _placing a hand on his chest*_ I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Oscar lets go as he haunches over from exhaustion as his aura faded.

Whitley's aura faded. "Soooo, I have my aura-whatever. Right?"

"Yep." Oscar tries to straighten up. "When your sister comes back, we can continue training."

"Wait, my sister? Which one?"

"Weiss."

"Fuck that!" Whitley marches out and leaves.

Over at the falcon, Team BRNZ prepare for battle against the alpha T-Dom as May preps her sniper rifle and Roy grins as he is on the right turret.

"Yea-ha-ha!" Roy says with excitement. "That thing is gonna be toast!"

"Yeah, well." Brawnz says something while not looking all that happy. "I'm a bit worried about the obelisk. According to Team CRDL, there was a gun platform that shot down ships from orbit."

Nolan sticks his head out from the side of the falcon, "But didn't they say they found three Sunbeam wrecks at the bottom of the ocean?"

May puts her sniper away, "They did. But I'm not sure the obelisks are the same. For all we know, they could be giant towers with a huge cache of data about what the hell is going on."

"Probably." May says. "But we should worry about that later. Let's get the job done and find a way out later."

Back at the pelican, everyone takes a seat in the new aircraft with Team NDGO, Yuri, and Kohta on the left side and Team JNPR, Toshimi, and Winter on the right. There are a few weapons packed outside on the side of the pelicans and one mongoose attached in the back. Coco is the driver seat and ready for take off. Team BRNZ pile in the falcon with Nolan and Roy in the turrets, May as sniper support inside, and Brawnz being the pilot. Almost everyone waved good-bye at the two aerial vehicles taking off west in the distance.

When the two crafts are out of sight beyond the keep and floating Minecraft island, Weiss looks around as she claps and rubs her hands together. "Now then." She grins menacingly, "Where is that dead-beet brother of mine?"

* * *

The alpha T-Dom takes big bites out of a triceratops in the redwood forests under the green obelisk for brunch. It swallowed some of the ribs of the triceratops as it held its head up. After swallowing its ton of flesh, it hears something. It look towards the east as it hears jet thrusters and propellers rotating. It never seen them before as it tilts its head, having no idea what they are.

" _This is Coco here._ " Coco says through the radio. " _I see the big ass, red glowing target on the ground. I'm guessing that's the alpha T-Dom you guys were talking about._ "

" _Yep._ " Brawnz confirms. " _That's our bitch._ "

" _Alright, lets see who's on top of the food chain._ "

Brawnz pilots the falcon towards the left side while Coco takes position to the right. Confuse, the creature looks at both at the aerial crafts and wonders what is gonna happen next. What happens is that Coco fires a laser right at the creature's back. It roared in pain as it slowly regenerates the gaping hole on its back, close to the spine. The creatures gives a vicious glare at Coco's pelican as it growls at it. Team BRNZ fire at the creature with one of the side-mounted heavy machine guns and May firing a few rounds. The creature recovers almost as fast as the bullets being fired at it until May shot the creature's right eye. It shrieks in pain so loudly that it echoed past the redwood forests which frightened all other creatures to the point where they ran away from the conflict. The alpha T-Dom gets angry as it tries to jump up and take a bite of the falcon. But it misses as it gets higher in the air. Coco fires a few machine gun rounds at the beast before firing another laser round. Everyone keeps firing hails of bullets with a few laser rounds added in as the creature bleeds and regenerates. Helpless against the pain and onslaught of highly advanced machinery and guns. It tries to run into the trees for cover, but Coco makes sure that it doesn't by firing a few laser rounds into the creature's feet or knees. Leaving big holes and wounds so it cannot run. The alpha T-Dom roars in pain and agony as it cannot defend itself. But until finally, the creature falls dead.

"Alright!" Brawnz shout out as he accidentally lets go of the controls to raise his fist in the air for victory. The falcon tilted forward before Brawnz realize it and grabs the controls. "Whoops. Hehe. Sorry. Thanks for the assist against the motherfucker."

" _No problem._ " Coco says through the radio. " _See you guys back home once I do the drop off. Just get whatever the hell it is inside the obelisk._ "

"Will do!" Brawnz then lands next to the carcass of the nearly invincible predator.

Nolan jumps out with a metal hatchet and started hack up the beast. Brawnz gets out along with the rest of his team.

Nolan check his inventory, "Alright. Wow! That is a lot of prime meat I got. I even got the alpha tyrannosaurus tooth, an alpha REX trophy. HA! Told you it's called a T-Rex!"

May just stands there crossed armed at Nolan while glaring at him.

"Okay, and I also got something called,...a trike bone helmet? The fuck? Hold on, let me see." Nolan tries on the trike bone helmet. He looks at his team, "How do I look?"

"I think it looks cool." Roy says.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it actually does." May says.

"Yeah, you should keep it." Brawnz suggests.

"Thanks!" Nolan will continue to wear the bone helmet. (I know it is called a trike bone helmet SKIN, but I decided it should be a helmet.)

"No let's continue with why we're really here." Brawnz looks at the green obelisk along with the rest of his team.

They all walked forward towards the giant alien structure with some sort of round metal base under it. The team head right towards the center where they see some sort of strange pedestal at the center with the green beam of light is being emitted. Brawnz approaches it carefully as if he is expecting some sort of trap. He removes his Pip-Boy in order to use his specimen implant as a key to unlock it. Once his implant makes contact, a holographic screen appear with a green 'gamma' symbol on it.

"Oh-kay." Brawnz is unsure on what is going on so he presses the gamma symbol.

Big metal walls arose around the team with many empty slots that are meant for something. One of them looks like a tooth, such as the tooth Nolan has. Then a text appeared on the holoscreen.

 _Minimal Level Requirements: Accepted. Insufficient tributes & artifacts._

Then the walls went back into the metal foundation and the holoscreen disappeared. Brawnz removed his arm from the pedestal. All there is is silence and confusion among Team BRNZ.

"Soooooo." Roy broke the silence. "What the fuck?"

"I guess we need some parts and artifacts for some sort of ritual." Nolan pointed out. "Maybe to summon something or gain access to some information. Guess we need to take on the strongest beasts to activate it along with some artifacts we have no idea of."

May gives a disappointed sigh, "Takashi is right. We need a key. Or a lot of them in order use the obelisk."

Brawnz looks at his implant and sees a long list of required tributes and artifacts needed. Good news is that they already have one of these tributes and got the pictures for the rest to help identify. Bad news, they need a lot more. Even from some creatures they never seen before such as wyverns, basilisks, nameless, and a few more.

With that over, Team BRNZ heads over to the falcon and get ready to leave.

Brawnz takes the pilot seat and speaks through the radio, "BRNZ to home base, BRNZ to home base. Can you hear me?"

" _This is home base, Penny speaking. Did you guys kill the monster?_ "

Brawnz flies the falcon to the sky to gain altitude, "We did and checked out the obelisk. Bad news, we need a lot of certain animal parts to gain access. Even worse news, we need something called artifacts that also work as keys with the animal parts. We're heading back."

" _Roger, over and out!_ "

Team BRNZ fly back east to the encampment. The victory over the Alpha T-Dom was sweet for a while up until they had to find a lot of keys to gain access to the obelisk so it is bittersweet.

* * *

Coco flies over the mountains while using turbo thrusters in order to save time. While waiting for their destination, Jaune starts a conversation.

"So any idea on what to expect?"

Octavia responds, "Not sure. But hopefully the natives are friendly."

"A bit early to be naive, isn't it?" Winter says in her usual manner.

"We can only hope." Yuri says to Winter. "I was hoping that we would get out of that canyon to escape from the undead. And it worked well. We had to wait for a month, but it worked out alright."

"Hard to believe that you guys lasted that long against hordes of zombies." Dew sympathize.

Ren looks at the four boxes near the entrance of the pelican in the back, "What are those?"

"These?" Kohta says as he looks at the four boxes. "Those are turrets that Coco found. She says that they would be useful when setting up a base."

"That's good news." Nora says.

"Yeah." Gwen agrees.

"Best to have some defense when setting up camp." Ren says.

"But where are we gonna set up camp if the place IS in ruins?" Pyrrha asked.

"That is a good question." Jaune agrees with Pyrrha. "Maybe we can do some recon first then find a suitable place."

"Agree." says Winter. She looks at him with a smile, "Despite your...flaws, you really are a good at this."

Jaune chuckles a little as he blushes and rubs the back of his head. He chuckles, "Since you and I are speaking, can I-"

"No. You will not date my sister."

Jaune looks down with a look of sadness. Pyrrha grabs his hand while smiling at him. Jaune looks at her and smiles back. Team NDGO look at the two and whispers to each other. Saying that they SHOULD be a couple yet Jaune is really dense.

Toshimi interrupts the moment, "Do you think Team BRNZ found something at the obelisk?"

"Probably." Gwen hopes. "I would like to know what this planet is actually use for."

" _We're here!_ " Coco says over the PA of the pelican. " _Get ready for landing. And thank you for flying Air CFVY. Please make sure all luggage is accounted for and weapons ready for any unforseen combat. Thank you for flying!_ "

Everyone, except Winter, laughs at what Coco said. After laughing, everyone gets their weapons ready.

"Anything about our surroundings?" Ren asks

Coco looks out the window of the cockpit. Looking down at the city below her. She describes what she sees. "I see a lot of structures down there. Mostly ruins and some wildlife roaming around. There are a lot of overgrown plants too. So, yeah, the place is in ruins with no sign of people anywhere. Hang on, I'll take us to the main gate."

Coco flies over the what was once a proud magical city towards the gateway. She lands carefully close to the entrance as the dust gets scattered all over. Once she lands on the ground, everyone gets out and the mongoose gets dropped while the engines are still running.

When everyone gets off, Coco takes flight while saying, " _See you guys back at HQ._ " Then takes off in the distance.

Everyone takes in the view as they see crumbling buildings, empty market stalls, voided streets, and the sound of a few hung signs creaking whenever the wind blows.

"This place almost looks like Mountain Glenn." Pyrrha points out. "Except there should be more Grimm."

"Mountain Glenn?" Kohta asked.

Octavia explains, "It was a place outside the city of Vale when it was trying to expand."

"But Grimm overwhelm the place." Nebula says with a sad look. "A lot of people got killed and the place abandoned."

"There are other places on Remnant like Mountain Glenn too." Ren adds. "Places like Oniyuri and...my home village of Kuroyuri. I lost my parents there."

Nora gives Ren a hug to comfort him since they both come from the same village.

"Sounds terrible." Toshimi says with her hands close to her mouth.

Winter interrupts, "I believe that is enough. We need to investigate on what happened here and set up base camp."

"Alright guys." Jaune says while looking at everyone. "Pyrrha and I are gonna do some scouting on the... What is it called again?"

Some of the girls chuckled with Kohta being annoyed while answering, "It's called a mongoose, duh." Winter is unimpressed as she shakes her head.

"Right, right. Come on, Pyrrha."

Both Jaune and Pyrrha get on the mongoose with Pyrrha driving and Jaune mounting on the back.

"Okay, I feel awkward." Jaune is feeling a little strange while being on the back of the mongoose.

Pyrrha snickers a little, "Just hang tight."

Both drive off to follow one of the roads to the left.

Ren says to Nora, "Okay, you can let me go now."

Nora lets go, "Sorry." She giggles a little and secretly enjoy hugging Ren tightly.

Yuri takes a look at what remains of a gate with the doors look like they were hit by something heavy. Or something at high speed. She takes a closer look at the moss covered remains to see how old they've been like that.

She thinks to herself, ' _Judging by the amount of moss, small fungus, and rot, this has been here undisturbed for a long time. I say more than two centuries even._ '

She then notices human-like footprints at the entrance of the gate. The shape looks like someone was wearing a metal boot of some sort. They seem average size but what really throws her off is how deep the impression is. It must be two inches deep and the steps look like someone was sprinting towards the gate.

Yuri looks up at the group, "Hey, everyone!" She yells out with cupped hands close to her mouth. "I think I found something!"

Everyone head towards with Winter asking, "Found something?"

Yuri points down at the footprint on the ground.

Ren leans closer, "Those are deep prints." Ren looks at the old wooden gates scattered about and the ruined frame of the front gate. "Something must've burst down the gate while running towards it."

Dew takes a look at the front gate and sees more prints. "Found more here!"

Octavia follows along the wall, "Found more as well!"

Everyone look at the ground and found deep footprints on the ground that haven't withered away for some odd reason. But they did found a few prints that just stopped and disappeared.

"Any ideas what happened here?" Gwen asks.

Octavia looks up at one of the towers. "A battle must've happened."

"How do you know that?" Kohta asks.

Octavia pointed at the tower and see the rotting remains of what used to be a trebuchet yet most of it is charred.

"Well it is really hard to tell." Yuri says. "Because all the rotting wood suggests that it happened two-hundred years ago."

"Are you sure?" Nora asks.

"Judging by the decay and accumulated moss, positive."

"Then where are the bodies?" Octavia asks.

"That is a good question." Winter says. "If there was a battle here, where are the bodies? And what were they fighting against?"

"I'm guessing robots." Nora hypothesis. "Because there is no way this was an ordinary human. Unless someone has access to some advance technology to make some fancy armor."

"In this place?" Nebula adds in, "Anything is possible. I mean we have zombies, prehistoric monsters, giant floating obelisks, magical stuff, and things we never found out yet."

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha drove around the wide road on their mongoose while trying to avoid the carts and carriages on the streets. There are a few that are turned over with destroyed barrels, some cracked stone, rotting wood, and passed a few destroyed shops along the way.

"Man this place is dead." Jaune says as he takes in the sights. "Just what really happened here?"

"I don't know Jaune." Pyrrha says while keeping her eyes on the road. "But something is definitely wrong here."

She then sees something up ahead and slams on the brakes. Jaune comedically gets launched over Pyrrha and lands on his face.

"Ow." he says while his voice is muffled over the paved brick stone street.

"I'm sorry."

Jaune lifted his head up and spat out some dirt in his mouth. Then he sees some sort of improvised barricade made of carts, barrels, crates, a few chests, and spears sticking out of it. There are even a few bags filled with gravel at the base along with some banners hanging over the barricade. One of the banners has a golden lion on a field of red. Another show's a black knight on a black horse while holding a flag that is also on a field of red. The third is a black banner with a red dragon that almost looks like it is trying to form a suit of diamonds. The last banner is a darkish green color with a golden triangle and some sort of golden bird. These banners are worn, a little burnt with a few holes, and falling to pieces with some sun bleach on it.

"There's a clue."

* * *

 **Progression of Project PHOENIX: 44%**

 **Still holding until subjects come into contact with new objects.**

 **WARNING: Weather System Malfunction! Expect category 4 weather patterns.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, what's up? Listen, I'm not gonna do a new chapter next week because of work so expect a new one in two weeks. Not to mention I still got some furniture that still needs to be put in their proper place in my new home. Leave a review about your opinion or questions that you may have and I'll get right on them as soon as I can. Go ahead and speak your mind on what you think of the serious because I may need some motivation to help me get through this long and painful week. See you guys next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21  
**

Before we head back to Jaune and Pyrrha's discovery, we go back to the jungle canyon where Sarge and the new recruits, except for Pvt. George, as they drive the Troop Warthog over towards the valley along with an elephant that has the Blues & Reds along with their handler, Cpt. Cosmic. A Spartan of Omega Squad. (Forgot to mention that Captain Cosmic is from the Forgotten Spartans machinima on YouTube.) The Blues & Reds are sitting on the sides of the inside of the elephant. The Reds are on one side, the Blues are on the other with Lorenzo.

They just sit in silent until Loco starts to whisper, "This is the greatest road trip ever."

"Shut it, Loco." Bucky says. "By the way, why do we have these control devices in our armor?"

Biff points out, "They're bombs, Bucky. Since you guys try to blow-up Earth with some weird drill made of highly unstable mechanical parts and toys, we're still treated as criminals. Unfortunately for me, I got roped in."

Everyone looks at Mark. "Yeah." he says, "My bad."

"If we try to escape or refuse a direct order, our handler blows us up. If our handler gets killed, we ALL get blown-up. So we're gonna get blown-up if we don't follow orders."

Surge says with excitement, "Well I'm glad we get back in the action! I was going ster-crazy in that cell."

"Yeah." Gene says. "No kidding. But we're still together with a bunch of idiots."

"No shit." Biff and Mark say in unison.

Sarge continues to drive ahead with Alex, John, Theos, and Rick with the warthog music that everyone knows from RvB with Sarge mumbling angrily to himself. John is riding shotgun while the other three are in the seats in the back.

John notices Sarge's mumbling. "What's the matter compadre?"

Sarges humphs, "Because this vehicle lacks a proper gun in the back. I feel so vulnerable and angry about it."

"Well we need some form of transport for everyone and there is no room in the elephant. Speaking of which, why isn't there a vehicle called a horse? I mean, from what I understand, we have vehicles named after animals. Warthogs, mongooses, mammoths, mastodons, scorpion, grizzly, mantis, bison, pelican, albatross, rhino. How about one of those motor-bikes named after a horse."

"I have to agree." Pvt. Alex says in English. "A horse is a majestic creature that helped many warriors across the battlefield." Alex gives a deep sigh. "I miss my Bucephalus. He was the best horse a conqueror could ever ask for."

Rick asks Theos, "Isn't it weird that we're traveling with the guy that got us killed with two historical figures?"

"Dude, you have no idea how awkward it is to me. And you're right beside me."

"Yeah, I know."

"Cut the chatter." Sarge says. "We're almost there to the pelicans."

"Any idea where we are going?" Rick asks.

Sarge explains, "According to Agents York and North, there is some wild western-style region that looks like it went to hell. We're going to set up an outpost there to understand what is going on across the lake. You should feel right at home Pvt. John. Since you've done a lot of cowboy movies."

"Yee-haa!"

"But we're gonna head further up north to where all the fighting is at. It's time to go to war! Now that deserves a yee-haa. Yee-haa!"

"We're gonna die." Rick and Theos say in unison. "Again."

* * *

Now we head back to where Jaune and Pyrrha discovered some sort of makeshift barricade with ruined banners. Jaune, after getting tossed out the mongoose, gets back up from the ground and examines the barricade. Pyrrha gets off the mongoose to join-up with Jaune.

Jaune takes a closer look at the banner with the dragon on it. "Hmm." he went as he gets curious.

"Was there a battle here?" Pyrrha says as she takes a good look at the barricade. "Because it looks like it."

Jaune touches the banner yet notices his implant isn't going crazy like before when people touch something different. Jaune then climbs over the barricade to see what is on the otherside. His eyes widen as he sees skeletons wearing different kinds of armor and some of those skeletons aren't human.

Pyrrha joins him and is taken in by the horrible sight. "By the gods." she says at the horrible sight. "What were they fighting against?"

"Let's take a closer look." Jaune looks serious as he climbs over the barricade with Pyrrha following.

Pyrrha takes a look at one of the skeletons that look like a humanoid cat wearing some form of armor that looks like Roman. Pyrrha turns the skull of the skeleton and notices a hole in the helmet that looks like a shot from an energy weapon. The scorch mark says that it was done from a distance right through the brain. Jaune takes a good look at a more human looking skeleton and notices the same headshot.

"Were they fighting against the aliens that place us here?" Jaune asks.

"Possibly." Pyrrha says as she continues to examine the cat skeleton. "But I've also noticed that this guy doesn't have implants."

Jaune looks at the skeleton again and notices that it has no implants. "This guy doesn't have any either." Then looks at a more knightly looking skeleton. "Nor this guy." Then looks at another Roman armor skeleton that looks reptilian, "Nor this guy." Then another, "This guy doesn't have one either."

"This is bad." Pyrrha says out loud. "I hope that this doesn't happen to us."

Jaune gets back-up onto his feet after kneeling down to check the skeletons. But then he notices a strange black blade on the ground. It looked strange with the right side of the blade having a complex designs of lines and swirls. He picks it up and raised it into the air like he just pulled a mythical sword from a stone because he is the chosen one. Then the implant in his left arm started to go nuts again after that. Pyrrha notices it too with her implant.

"Sweet!" Jaune says with a smile after lowering his new sword. "We got some new stuff!"

Pyrrha smiles, "And Ciel has to organize our storage again." But then looks at the dead bodies again with a worried look. "But we need to find out what happened here." She looks at Jaune as he puts the sword in his inventory. "We should probably find out more about this place at a library in the Cultural District."

"Right. We'll check on the new stuff later. Let's mount up!"

Pyrrha giggle a little with her cheeks red.

"What did I say?" Jaune looks a little confused on why Pyrrha is giggling.

"Nevermind. Let's go."

They both got on the mongoose and head straight towards the Cultural District to understand more about the city they're in. They drove pass many more skeletons in armor and armed with medieval weapons yet saw some wearing robes and wielding staves along with a few more improvised barricades. The city almost seems dead if not for a few live chickens scurrying about when they see a mongoose. There are also a few horses galloping the streets or eating the weeds coming through the cracks. There are pigs rolling in some shallow mud and a few cows walking by. After 10 minutes of driving, they reached the Cultural District. They see a large plaza with a few crumbling buildings that are massive in size despite the decay. There is a large museum with decaying banners similar to the ones they saw earlier at the barricades. Next to it is a large library. How can you tell it is a library? It is because of the obvious giant metal sign over the nine foot doors with the B and the second R missing. At the center of the plaza is a large statue on top of a fountain of some elven princess praying, a man wielding a sword in the air with a flowing cloak, a knight with a shield with the black knight sigil, and some man wearing a horned helmet and Viking style armor that looks like he is shouting. There is also some sort of university close to the library on one side next to the museum, and some military academy on the other next to the library.

"Whoa." Jaune is impressed by the architect while doing a Keanu Reeves impression. "This is impressive. Must've been more impressive back in its hayday."

Pyrrha gets off the mongoose, "I'll bet." She walks a few feet from the mongoose while looking around. She points at the six story library, "We should head in there first."

Both of them went up to the library and opened the seemingly undisturbed massive doors that have been sealed shut for who knows how long. They try pulling the doors open with all their might but turns out they need to push. Then they try to push the door, but wouldn't budge.

"Dammit!" Jaune swears as he stands back along with Pyrrha.. "Won't budge."

"Let me see something." Pyrrha extends her arms and uses her semblance to see if there is any locks on the door or any barricades while emitting a black outline through her body. She uses her magnetic poles to detect things first. "The door is unlocked, but there is something blocking the door. I'm detecting...nails. Nails that are on a few bookshelves. And I'm also sensing...metal rings. Barrels. They're being used to barricade the door."

Jaune looks at her, "Can you remove them?"

"Not really." she responds and stops using her semblance with the outline disappearing. "But we can use a window to get in then remove the barricade from the inside."

Jaune points at one of the windows next to the door close to Pyrrha, "How about that one?"

The window is made of glass and cast iron along with the frame. Typical medieval engineering. Although a few cracks and holes on the glass.

Pyrrha turns around and notice the window. "That could work." She reached out with one hand as she uses her semblance again and crushed the window. "Let's go."

Both Pyrrha and Jaune made it through the window with Pyrrha going first and Jaune following behind. When they get inside, they see a huge hall filled with bookshelves among bookshelves with many books scattered around with many either burnt or ruined all over the place with many dried ink splashes, empty inkwells, pieces of paper and quills thrown around, a few chandeliers in ruin on the floor, some shelves tipped over or leaning against each other. There is also a huge hole where a skylight is supposed to be and below are some deep footprint impressions on the ground like something heavy crashed through the glass and landed on their feet. To make matters worse, there are many skeletons of civilians trying to tear down the barricade to escape yet ended-up getting killed by some energy weapon of some kind.

"Guess we won't find anything here." Jaune says before sighing. "This place is more trashed than my room after my sisters had a party. And I wasn't invited. In my OWN room to boot."

"Come on." Pyrrha slightly tapped Jaune's right shoulder. "We gotta move the barricades to open the doors."

Both huntsmen remove all the shelves and barrels out of the way in order to get the two doors open. However, Jaune found a book that is surprisingly intact.

"Hey." Jaune says as he picks up a strange green, leather bound book of the ground. When he picked it up his, implant starts to go nuts again. Same with Pyrrha's. "Sweet!" he says with excitement, "More new stuff."

"What is that book?" Pyrrha asks.

Jaune opens it up and reads, "Travels Between Worlds. Interesting."

* * *

 _Running through many folk tales is a common motif of travel between worlds. By way of example, think of Orphelius, who ventured into the nether realms to save his beloved, Theodor, who, fleeing a hurricane, found himself in the drab and monotonous world of Zo, or Ecila, who tumbled down a ferret hole into a land that had never heard of wonder. Also of this ilk are the many rural legends about people captured by the Wild Hunt, only to return to their homelands after years riding the sky with the spectral cavalcade._

 _Academia has, for the most part, dismissed these tales as mere epiphenomena of human irrationality. I, on the other hand, always operate on the assumption that a grain of truth lies in every tale - and so have decided to make it my goal to find it. After years of research, I have ascertained with great certainty that travel between worlds was once indeed possible - though only to a select few._

 _The key is the so-called "Elder Blood" - or rather, to use the scholarly term, the gene of Lara Dorren, the powerful elven sorceress. By comparing her genealogical tables against all known folk tales I have been able to determine that she and her descendants were the archetype of the worlds-traveling heroes of many legends. The bearers of Lara's gene possessed an extraordinary talent which allowed them to move through time and space and to reach realms beyond the borders of the known world. The overwhelming majority of them, however, did not know how to control this. It would only manifest itself in extreme situations, pushed out by sudden bursts of emotion or when the bearer's life was at risk._

 _That is how the above-mentioned Orphelius, in shock after the death of his wife, could in fact journey to another world, which he foolishly mistook for the afterlife. The hurricane provided the pressure needed for Theodor, terrorized at home by his zany Uncle En, to unleash his talent and teleport to a world free from madcap antics. And if we read between the lines, we clearly see Ecila was a prostitute and a fisstech addict - the "ferret hole" represents how, when she had reached rock bottom, she whisked herself away to another universe to get sober._

 _Unfortunately for any future Ecilases, the sad conclusion of my research is this: Lara Dorren's line has been irrevocably cut off. The last bearer of her gene, Cirilla Fiona Ellen Riannon, heiress to the throne of Cintra, died childless many years ago._

* * *

Jaune finishes reading. "Not what I was expecting. But some of this stuff seems interesting. Guess you can't judge a book by its cover. Or title in this case."

"Indeed. But lets finish removing the barricade and head back to the others BEFORE we read."

Jaune adds the book to his inventory, "Right, right."

After removing eight barrels and ten bookshelves, they finally got the door open.

Jaune does some stretching, "Man, that was a lot."

"When you've got some mysterious force wiping everything out, you have to do a good job with the barricades to keep people out."

Both of them exit the library and get on the mongoose.

"Come on." Pyrrha says as she drives back to the others. "Lets get everyone else before exploring any more of this place."

* * *

We head back to Crash Site Bravo where Sarge, Cpt. Cosmic, and a few others made their way towards the pelican near the lake in the valley. Sarge does a power slide close to the pelican and turns off the radio. Near the pelican is one of the pilots in Mark V grey armor.

"Reporting for duty!" Sarge says gladly with the elephant stopping behind him.

"Oh shit." the pilot says to himself with great disgust. "That fucker's alive."

The front doors of the elephant opens with Cpt. Cosmic leading the Blues & Reds.

The pilot salutes the Captain. "Special Officer Lemons, reporting sir!"

"Lemons?" Sarge says as he gets out of the driver seat. "I thought you're supposed to be dead! I killed you as part of the final test!"

Lemons stops saluting, "Guess again, asshole!" He speaks to Sarge in a disrespectful, hateful tone. "I wasn't part of the fucking test, you moron! You shot me twice with your fucking gun and killed many of the other idiotic applicants!"

Rick and Theos looked at each other as they get out before looking at Sarge again.

Sarge chuckles, "Funny story. I found out my entire military career was a big huge lie."

Lemons shout, "OF COURSE IT WAS, YOU STUPID, DUMB, HILLBILLY ASSHOLE!"

Sarge aims his shotgun, "That is no way to talk to a Colonel. A Colonel that helped save an entire planet!"

A woman then speaks through the radio, " _This is Four Seven Niner, what the fuck is going on out there?!_ " (Does anyone know what armor Four Seven Niner was wearing in a flashback of Season 15? I couldn't get any info.)

"Sorry, ma'am." Lemons says through his radio headset. "Just dealing with some...past, horrible memories about getting killed by a sim trooper."

" _Yeah, well, I got even worse news._ " Four Seven Niner sounds serious. " _They say that there is a storm coming from the south about less than six hours from now. So make it quick and get your asses onboard!_ "

"Yes ma'am." The door of the pelican lowers. "Alright, get your asses onboard."

Everyone got onboard the pelican except Sarge's Team who are in the warthog in the back of the pelican.

Pvt. Alex starts to say something in Ancient Macedonian in a frighten manner.

"What was that, Alex?!" Pvt. John says.

"I said I always wanted to know what it would be like to fly! Now I'm terrified!"

"Man up, Pvt. Alex!" Sarge ordered.

Rick shouts, "Hey! Didn't you developed a fear of heights after jumping off from high orbit?!"

"Yep!" Sarge replies.

"Now I'm even more terrified!" Pvt. Alex declares.

After an hour flying across a massive lake, they made their way towards a wild western town known as Blackwater. Four Seven Niner and Lemons dropped the warthog in the middle of the main street while landing a little further in.

"My god." Pvt. John says when he sees the town.

The place is intact, but there are fires burning in certain areas of the street. Dead bodies of horses and people scattered about with wagons filled with stuff that that suggests that people try to pack up and leave. Yet the corpses have a bit of a green coloration of the skin. There is some graffiti on some of the buildings that say, ' _God Save Us_ ', ' _We Are Going to Hell_ ', ' _Close the Borders_ ', and many other such things.

"Jesus." Theos says. "What the fuck?"

"Daaaaaammmnn!" Rick says in surprise. "The hell happened to this shit western town?"

"Watch it!" Pvt. John threatens with his battle rifle. "I like wild western towns. Why do you think I like being a cowboy in my movies?" Pvt. John takes a good look at the horrible place. "But I have to admit. This is terrible."

Pvt. Alex looks around with an ominous feeling, "This place has a bad aura about it."

"You don't know the half of it." says someone in the alleyway.

The Reds aim their guns at the alleyway where the voice was coming from.

"WHOSE THERE?!" Sarge demanded.

Out from the shadows comes someone wearing tan Mark V armor with white trimmings with his hands up. "Easy there, cowboy."

"Agent York." Sarge recognize the person. "Don't sneak up on us like that. Wait, did you do this?"

"No." York replies while lowering his hands. "Like I said in my report. This place looks like it went through hell. But what we do find surprising is that the dead bodies are strangely preserved."

Delta appeared next to York, "Yet there is no trace of any embalming fluid or any other preservatives on them. Carbon dating states that they're over two centuries old. Still need more information about the unrotting cadavers."

"Well we're not gonna stay here for long." Sarge says. "We're heading north."

"Did someone say my name?" North mysteriously appeared right next to Sarge.

"JESUS GHOST!" Sarge screamed out. Everyone on the jeep aim their weapons at him.

"Whoa there!" North stepped back. "Easy! I was just doing a joke."

Theta appeared, "But it wasn't that funny."

"I have to agree." says York.

Sage then says, "Well in the meantime, I'm taking the new recruits to where all the action is."

"What action?" York asks as he looks around. "This place already has seen action and you missed it."

"Not here! We're heading north. My battle senses are tingling." Sarge looks forward as he reeves the engine. "Time to make our way to the frontlines to kill any filthy savages while declaring war on them."

"Wait a minute there, space pilgrim! I don't think-" Sarge puts the pedal to the metal before John can finish his sentence.

Sarge screams, " **CHARGE!** " while the stereo of his warthog plays the music in full blast.

"Well." York says as the Freelancers watch the warthog taking off. "So much for reinforcements."

"Dear god!" Cronut shouts from a distance with a disgusted tone of voice. "This place is awful! The coloring of the shingles are wrong! The saloon doors are atrocious! Whoever designed this place is a fucking slob!"

"...Can we go now?" North says to York after hearing Cronut's complaints.

York looks down as he sighs, "Yeah. Sure."

* * *

 **/2: Entity known as Col. Sarge and his group are attempting to make contact with subjects of Project ARES. Request action.  
**

With the sandstorm approaching, prepare for wormhole loop. When storm ends, teleport them back to Crash Site Bravo.

 **/2: Affirmative.**

* * *

Now we head back to the Remnant encampment arena where Whitley falls flat on his ass and dropping his wooden sword after Weiss defeated him. Oscar, Cinder, Amber, and Emerald are watching them practice. Saeko is also there as well with Soichiro. Penny is there, but is more interested in some of the new stuff she got along with Sky and Dove who are also taking an interest on what to make.

Weiss point her wooden sword at Whitley's chin, "How many times do I have to tell you?" She says in a serious tone, "Don't let your anger get the better of you! If you do, you'll fail again and again." Weiss pulls her sword back, "Try again."

Whitley growls at her sister as he steps back-up while grabbing his sword.

Weiss instructs her brother. "In position. Head up." Whitley has his head up. "Shoulders back, right foot forward. Not that forward. Slow your breathing. Begin!"

Whitley strikes at Weiss with a stab, but Weiss parries it and swings at his right shoulder. Whitley blocks it before she strikes and repel Weiss' sword back. Whitley then follows it with a swing to her left leg, but Weiss parries it. They attack and parry each other like their in some sort of fencing match as the audience move their heads left to right, back and forth as they watch.

Sun is in his treehouse on top of Team SSSN's house with Sun looking through the spyglass to watch the action. He chuckles, "Man. That guy is getting schooled!"

Neptune is next to him eating a twinkie, "Bad joke, dude. What are you, Yang?"

Sun slaps Neptune in the face with his tail and starts eating the other twinkie.

"For fuck sake." Neptune rubs the sore on his left cheek. Then he looks at the coasts and sees massive storm clouds approaching. He looks at Sun, "Gimme that!"

"Hey!"

Neptune grabs the spyglass from Sun as he uses it to look at the storm clouds that seem to be producing lighting. "Ah shit." He lowers the spyglass, "Looks like a hurricane."

Sun takes the spyglass from Neptune and looks at it. "Yikes. Just hope it doesn't blow its way here."

Sun jinxes it as the wind blows up north that is causing the storm clouds to approach inland.

"Shit. Guess we need to get everyone and head to the vault."

"I'll get the sirens."

Neptune rappels down the rope, head downstairs, and runs out of the house towards one of the sirens and flip the switch.

The sirens blared as Neptune says over the powered speakers, " _Heads up, people! We got a hurricane blowing in from the south! Everyone grab everything and get inside the vault! This is Neptune Vasilias signing-_ "

Sage cuts him off before Neptune can finish.

"Aw, man!"

The Malachite Twins grabbed the sleeping and drunk Willow Schnee, who is snoring, into the vault.

"Why are we carrying this drunk?" Militia asked while carrying Willow by her legs along with Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald carrying the food passing by them.

"She's our most valued costumer." Melanie replies while carrying Willow by her arms. "She's the only one who actually drinks the alcohol we make."

"What about the butler guy? Isn't this supposed to be his job."

"Coming!" Klein comes running and carries Willow before running into the vault.

Whitley runs headlong into the vault while thinking, ' _Maybe I can get to the vault and keep everyone of these assholes out. That'll teach them to disrespect me._ "

But Ruby dashes her way to the entrance with her semblance to the cave entrance. "Come on!" she yells out, "Hurry!"

' _Dammit!_ '

Yang got out of the outhouse with a laptop and runs towards the warehouse to help out with the supplies.

Ciel is at the warehouse that Zwei made along with Teams CFVY, SSSN, & CRDL along with the Fallen Crew, Takahashi, Rei, Kurumi, and . Everyone takes all the crates they can carry onto a few wooden sleds that were meant to carry logs.

"Hurry!" Ciel ordered. "We need to load as much as we can before the storm hits!"

Scarlet says, "Hey, can't we use the teleporters instead to get this stuff in the vault? I mean, we did get the settlement workbench on the other side of the teleporter at the school."

Ciel just realized it. "Oh. I'll get the teleporter."

Penny, Oscar, Megumi, and Yuki start to gather as many of the crops that are ready as much as they can in order to save the farm.

"Hurry guys!" Oscar says to everyone while getting all the corn, "Hurry!"

"We're going as fast as we can!" Yuki says to Oscar while getting all the blueberries.

Saya, Miki, and Blake are at the library to save all the books. There isn't really much though.

"Worse. Library. Ever." Saya complains.

"What were you expecting?" says Blake with a small stack of Fallout 4 books in her hands. "We don't have much in terms of reading because there isn't a lot of books that are intact and legible."

Miki looks at them while holding a few books in her arms. "Enough fighting. We've got to hurry."

Alice and Ruu heard all the animals such as the dung beetles, ovises (or is it ovi, the sheep looking creatures), and dodos with the three dogs helping them out. Shizuka and Kiriko help the young ones out. Flynt, Neon, and ABRN make sure all the power generators are shielded to make sure no debris starts smacking them. Losing power to the defenses is not exactly the best thing. Yuriko helped out by getting the robots inside while Takae, Matsudo, and Kei try to secure the defense turrets. Everyone else is at the castle to secure the windows and doors while getting the rest of the supplies at Ciel's warehouse inside the castle for safe keeping.

"How do we cover them up?" Akiko says as she looks at the windows.

Misuzu replies, "Try covering them up with another wall or something."

The wind starts to blow stronger with leaves and small pebble-size debris blowing in suck as twigs and some dirt. The wind then blows harder on the encampment with the skies getting darker and temperature dropping.

" **WHAT THE HELL?!** " Weiss screamed out as she tries to cover her eyes to shield them from the wind.

Yang screams, " **MY HAIR!** " as a leaf hits her in the face.

" **EVERYONE INSIDE! NOW!"** Soichiro ordered.

Everyone made it inside the vault to take shelter from the storm that is rapidly approaching as Ruby shuts the vault door. The storm blows in as it is being followed by rain soon after.

"That was close." Emerald says as she and the rest of her team head towards their new room. "Do you think that the aliens are testing us?"

"I don't know." Cinder responds. "Who ever they are, they must have some nefarious plans for us. Ooh." Cinder stops in the hall when she realizes something.

Emerald and Mercury turned around.

"What's wrong?" Mercury asks.

"For some reason, saying 'nefarious' feels good." Cinder then says to herself, "Nefarious. *deeper voice* Nefarious. *sings* Nefar-i-i-ous! *manically whispers* Nefarious. *acting like a cheerleader* N-E-F-A-R-I-O-U-S. Nefarious, nefarious! Woo!"

Emerald and Mercury started laughing at Cinder.

* * *

Before the storm hits; Winter, Yuri, Nora, Ren, and Team NDGO are waiting for Jaune and Pyrrha to return. Kohta checks his weapons. Nora falls asleep in a cart with a snot bubble and snoring with Winter looking at her with disgust. Yuri tries to figure out what happened to the city by looking around. Ren is in a meditative position with his eyes open as Nebula try to wave her hand over his face. Octavia checks out the new stuff in her implant along with Toshimi. While waiting, Dew hears something to her left. She looked at a bunch of rubble that started to shift. She slowly and cautiously walks over to the little bit of rubble. She gets into arms length of the rubble as she carefully tries to touch it. With just a centimeter away, something popped out of the rubble that caused her to scream.

"Uh, pancakes!" Nora woke-up with her snot bubble popped.

Kohta aims his weapon with a maniacal look.

Ren snaps out of it and look at Dew along with everyone else.

"What happened?!" Winter asked in a surprised yet demanding tone as she readies her weapon.

Dew is holding something very fluffy in her arms that has a tan coloration. Something with a long tail, big adorable eyes, and big ears. She shows the strange creature to everyone.

"Awwwww!" all the girls and Kohta say except Winter, who pulls her hand away from her weapon.

"So cute!" Nora says as she takes the little creature from Dew while doing some twirls. "It's so cute! Ijustwannahugit,loveit,andgiveitlotsandlotsofsnuggles!"

Kohta says as he lowers his weapon, "That is the cutest little creature I've ever seen."

The creature's left ear twitch and jumps down. Everyone looks at the creature.

"What is that?" Octavia asks.

"It is pretty cute."Gwen admits.

"It's like an adorable hybrid of a kitten and a chinchilla!" Toshimi says while clasping her hands together close to her face.

"Some sort of rodent, I'm sure." Winter says as she doesn't find the creature cute.

"It's called, a jerboa." Yuri points out. "I read it in a book back at the library you guys have. It said something about being an early warning weather detector. When it does something, it lets you know what type of weather we're gonna get."

"Sounds useful." Winter is starting to like the little jerboa.

What happens next is that the jerboa admits a high-pitch chirping-like sound while it seems it is barking at the sky. Ren looks south at the sky and notices a change in the air.

"What's it doing?" Gwen asks. Curious on what the jerboa is doing.

Ren keeps looking at the sky as he licks his finger and points it at the sky while guessing where the wind is blowing.

Yuri guess, "I think it is saying that there is a rainstorm or a sandstorm."

"There is a strong wind blowing from the south." Ren says as he lowers his finger. "A storm is coming. A big one. We need to take shelter very soon."

Pyrrha and Jaune finally came back on the mongoose. Everyone looks at them as the jerboa scurries away.

"Hey guys!" Jaune greets everyone. "Got a place for an outpost."

"Good timing!" Nora says. "Because there is a storm blowing in."

"Really?" Jaune says in disbelief.

The winds start to pick-up as leaves and tiny debris start blowing in.

"Okay!" Jaune says after the wind picked-up, "Now I believe you!"

Everyone started to run towards the Cultural District with Jaune and Pyrrha still on the mongoose that is slowly moving in order for everyone else to keep up. The wind starts to pick-up more as the skies start to go dark with temperatures lowering.

"MAN THAT'S COLD!" Jaune shouts.

"THIS WEATHER IS RUINING MY HAIR!" Nebula shouts as she tries to keep her hair together with her hands.

"YOUR HAIR?!" Octavia says as she's keeping her hair together. "WHAT ABOUT MINE!? MY HAIR IS LONGER!"

"MY RINGLETS ARE BECOMING UNDONE!" Gwen complains. "THESE THINGS TAKE FOREVER SINCE THERE IS NO SALON OR CURLING IRONS!"

Yuri is smiling. "I don't mind it!" she says in a happy tone. "This reminds me of the time I had to run through a storm in a 10-kilometer marathon at my school!"

"Seriously!" Dew says to Yuri while running. "That's just cruel!"

"Not to worry!" Yuri re-ensures Dew. "We Japanese are a very sturdy people!"

"Not too sure about that!" Toshimi doubts.

The members of Team NDGO look at Kohta who is having a hard time keeping up because of his weight.

"Yeah, I doubt that too." the four say in unison.

Then they noticed some old decaying skeletons wearing armor while running. Visibility is a little low but they noticed them along with the barricades along the road. It is a haunting sight yet they had to push forward while pushing the bones back in their minds.

Everyone then made their way towards the library as they slam the door shut with Jaune and Pyrrha driving the mongoose into the library.

"Whew!" Kohta says. "That was...that was... Boy I'm worn out." Kohta is catching his breath before passing out.

Winter shakes her head in disappointment. She then looks around at the massive library and the total mess it is. Winter also notices the huge hole in the ceiling. "This is supposed to be our base?" Winter questioned. "This will not suffice."

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologizes. "Its just that we thought we could find some more information on this place. There isn't much but Jaune found some information about traveling between worlds. Not sure about what section it is supposed to be in, but it was a little bit useful."

Winter sighs, "I supposed it will have to do. Let's set up our base of operations here and collect all the books that we can. The ones still intact."

"Got it."

* * *

 **/2: Progression of Project PHOENIX: 49%**

 **Preparing second phase of Project ARES**

* * *

 **AN: Hel-loooooo! How are you guys doing. While doing the finishing touches on my new home, I had some rather good ideas for a future fanfic. However, I already have plans for a Yu-Gi-Oh! one in the future. I can put that one on hold if you guys want one of these two other stories.**

 **The one in Yu-Gi-Oh! is called Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensionals (Still a working title). It is focused on a half-human half-kitsune duelist that wants to be the best by defeated the greatest duelists of all time. Ranging from Yuya Sakaki all the way to Yugi Muto. Once he does this, he can face against the only person he has ever lost to and never won against. His own father. In order to do so, he applied to a very special school in another dimension with duel monsters being one of the main courses known as, Dim Academy. Yet our main protagonist must face against some new threats that threatens all dimensions while awakening a power within him that will change his fate forever. It is a Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover fanfic so expect characters from other shows in this.**

 **The second one is focused on Minecraft: Story Mode. After saving the world, again, from a power mad Admin, Jesse and Petra go on another adventure. But this time, they stumbled upon another portal that takes them to another world. A world where mods exist. However, everything is post-apocalyptic because of a few nations abused these mods to the point where wars were fought to a point where one nation has someone even worse than the Admin controlling everything. Once here, Jesse and Petra encountered some resistance fighters at some ruined city. Unfortunately, they have to get out before dark. There are things worse than zombies prowling in the dark of the night. It is Minecraft crossover fanfic.**

 **The third is gonna be focused on Legos. During the invasion after the incident of Taco Tuesday, Emmet and Wildstyle get dragged into a portal to a world similar, but different. On this world, it is also post-apocalyptic because of an ever looming threat that terrorize everything that is Lego. However, this threat is organic and not made of bricks that devours everything it touches with its black Eldritch tentacles and blobby mass. It is so bad, forces of good and evil had to unite in order to deal with this threat and survive. Now Emmet and Wildstyle have to help keep the peace between many opposing forces to put an end to the threat once and for all. So it is a Lego & X-over fanfic because there is a lot of Lego theme sets out there.**

 **I'll set up a poll for you guys to decide and leave a review on what you think of these ideas.  
**

 **Now for the questions:**

 **Bomberguy789: Well Atlas (originally Mantle) has been known for being technologically advance and may have a museum dedicated to inventions that later create the crafts being used today on Remnant such as VTOLs. Pretty much like we do. Not to mention that there has to be a few planes still dusting the farms. Every invention has to start somewhere.**

 **RvB Man: Sure, but as long as he has certain immune boosters such as antibiotics, he'll still be around. And I wrote that chapter before the episode tell us how Alexander died. Just thought that they may've cured him of his malaria or something.**

 **MurphysLaw89: That, and Twilight Princess. You'll see later.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
**

 **/2: Phase 2 of Project ARES is on hold until storm passes. Estimated time: 2-3 Days.**

* * *

With the storm blowing outside the library, Jaune made a pillar of Minecraft dirt cubes and a ladder to seal the hole in the roof to keep the rain out as lighting flashes through the dark skies and thunder being heard through miles. Kohta is still passed out on the floor after running like hell through the wind storm. Everyone else check out if there are any books in the library that aren't ruined. But Yuri is preparing meals for the night as she sets up a few cooking stations with Toshimi helping out. Team NDGO check out the first level.

"Man." Octavia says as she checks the shelves. "Is there anything that didn't get destroyed? Or something at least legible?"

"Hard to say." Gwen says as she checks out the books on the floor. "This place is a complete mess." She picked up one of the books to see if any of the pages are readable.

Dew popped her head above one of the bookshelves, "Hey, did anyone tell Pyrrha and Jaune about what we found at the gates?"

"They already figured it out." Nebula says as she puts away a stack of ruined books in order to clean the place up. "They found one of those footprints where the hole is."

"Well I hope we could find some information soon." Gwen says as she stands up. "Because this place gives me the creeps." She looked right behind her as if she feels an uneasy presence looking at her.

"Oh hey!" Dew says from behind the bookshelf.

Nebula asks, "Found something?"

Dew shows a book in her hand along with a deck of cards that are green on the back with golden borders and three golden arrows crossed. "I found some sort of guide about some card game. And a deck of cards!"

"Well that should be...useful to pass time?" Nebula looks at her teammates with a grin yet unsure eyes.

Octavia says, "We could use a break."

"I get first dibs against Dew!" Gwen proclaimed.

* * *

After Jaune blocks up the hole, Team JNPR check out the basement. Jaune has a torch out in order to illuminate the way yet still feels uneasy as he and his team head down the stairs.

"Am I the only one who is getting a strange feeling like we're being watched?" Jaune says while taking point.

"I have to agree." Ren is also feeling uneasy as he looks behind the group while being in the rear. "As a matter of fact, I've been sensing someone or something watching us ever since we arrived."

Pyrrha turn her head at Ren, "Yeah, I've been getting that too."

"Then why didn't you guys say anything?" Jaune asks, more nervous than ever.

Pyrrha shrugs, "We didn't want to freak people out."

"Does that mean the theory about us as lab rats are true?" Nora asks.

"Afraid so." Ren replies.

"Oh great." Jaune says. "Now I have to worry about taking my baths while being watched. But that isn't the feeling I-"

Jaune's sentence was interrupted when he heard something running. They sounded like wet bare-feet running down the halls. Everyone looked at the direction down the stairs as Pyrrha and Ren get their weapons ready. Nora starts to grin as she pulls out her.

Jaune gulps, "Yeah, that feeling. Like the place is haunted or something."

Nora aims her Mjolnir in its grenade launcher form, "Only one way to find out."

Ren grabbed Nora's shoulder. "Hold on! Firing a grenade in this place that is about to collapse on us is not a good idea."

Nora sighs as she lowers her weapon.

"What has gotten into her?" Jaune asks Ren.

"She's been bored lately and wants some action. Mainly just to smash things."

"Oh." Jaune then look at the stairs again, "Let's just see what's at the bottom."

The team continues to make their way down the stairs until they come across a door at the end. Jaune tries pulling the ring knob, but couldn't get it to open. Nora then bash it open with her hammer. BAM! The door flew off its hinges as it made its way to the other side of the room.

"Jeez, Nora!" Jaune says after getting startled. "Give us a warning first! You nearly took my head off!"

Nora tilts her head at Jaune and smiles, "Sorry, Jaune!"

"Damn."

Despite Jaune's little frustration, he enters in the large room where there are bookshelves filled with books that haven't been destroyed or ruin. Shelves that are eighteen feet high in a room that is twenty-one feet high that looks like it stretches between both the library and the museum.

"Whoa!" Jaune is impressed by the intact portion of the library. "I think we hit the jackpot!"

Pyrrha notices something on the floor, "Hold on."

There is a skeleton on the floor dressed in armor made of leather and chainmail with two swords on its back, a strange medallion in the shape of a hawk or griffin, and a book of some sort next to the left leg.

"What happened to him?" Nora asked.

"Maybe something in this room? Maybe?" Jaune says as he looks around the room. Everyone almost forgotten the footsteps they heard earlier.

Ren pulls out his weapons, "I'll keep an eye out."

Pyrrha checks the skeleton and describes what she founds. "Let's see. Well preserved for a skeleton. The armor is still intact so I don't see any puncture wounds or slashes that I can see. Very fine material he's wearing. Must've been expensive to make or buy." She checks the swords. "Jaune, more light please."

"Sure."

Jaune's torch help illuminate the dead body for Pyrrha's inspection. Nora then pulls out her own torch to help Ren.

"These are longswords. Two-handed weapons." She pulled out the first one. "This one looks like it is made of steel. Very good craftsmanship. Has many sharp points to it on the blade." She checks out the other sword. "Silver? Interesting. Wonder what it's used to fight against." Pyrrha then checks the skeleton's pockets. "Lets see what does he have. A bit more like grave-robbing, but desperate times."

"Yeah." Jaune agrees.

"Found 100 orens, 781 crowns, 10 Florens, 340 Septims. Possibly some form of currency here. One bottle of apple juice, some drink called 'Chateau Mont Valjean', 5 spoiled meat; some potions called golden oriole, enhanced black blood, enhanced cat, and 4 enhanced swallows. There are also some 'crafting components' as well." Pyrrha then turns her attention towards the book next to the dead man. She picked it up and reads, "A Witcher's Bestiary."

"What's a Witcher?" Jaune asks.

"Don't know. Probably what this person was."

Ren and Nora check-out some other parts of the library in order to search for what is making those running sounds. Ren is ready with his StormFlower while Nora holds a torch with her left hand while holding Mjolnir in its grenade launcher form with her right. They keep searching until they come across something that looks like an old medieval style furnace or something equivalent. There is some rustling noises coming from it that loosens some of the soot. Nora prepares to aim her weapon, but Ren stops her by extending his arm. He then checks the chimney of the furnace to see what is inside it. He pulled his head away as he looks towards his left. When he looks back at the furnace, he sees a pair of bright yellow eyes staring back at him. Ren got startled as he falls down with his weapon aimed at him with Nora prepare to shoot.

A loud cawing sound came from the furnace.

Ren puts his weapon away as he gets back-up. "Sorry about that. But you've frighten us."

Nora tries to get a better look by moving the torch closer to the furnace. Jaune and Pyrrha run up to them.

"We heard screaming!" Jaune says as he and Pyrrha caught-up.

"What happened?!"

Nora illuminated the furnace to reveal a parrot. The parrot try to sound like wet barefeet running down a hall when it tries to speak. Everyone sigh in relief when it was just a bird.

Nora started to giggle at Ren, "You got scared by a bird."

Ren shakes his head, "Hard to tell what to expect in this world."

Jaune notices a book under the bird in the ashen remains. He pulls out a leather bound book that is titled, 'Spell Forge Manual'.

"Interesting." Jaune says with a raised eyebrow. He opens it up and reads it.

* * *

 _This is a manual meant for mages that forge spell tomes. With this, a mage can now make spell tomes for novices all the way to master which are spells from the world known as, Nirn. In order to use the forge, place a sigil stone on the hand that has an embeded Daedric rune on its palm that is the symbol for Oblivion. Once done, place the proper ingredients in a box that can be used to make new spell tomes. Sometimes, you can make spell scrolls if you want to make a quick profit. Other times you can make a staff for yourself if desired._

 _If you want to use the forge, go through the Underground Library between the Third Library and the Historical Museum which it is located on the top floor of the Historical Museum._

* * *

"Sooooo, this strange library is connected to the museum?" Nora asks right before the parrot took flight.

"I believe so." Jaune says as he puts the book in his inventory. "But I think we should get the others first."

Ren looks at the shelves and wonders something. "Hmm." he went. "Do you guys think that those spell tomes the book mentioned might be stored here?"

The rest of Team JNPR look at the shelves and start to ask that themselves.

Pyrrha walks towards one of the shelf and pulls out a dirty brown book with a tree on it. It says, 'Alteration Spell Tome: Candlelight'. She opens the book and when she read it, it disappeared.

"What happened?" Nora asks.

Pyrrha states, "I don't know. I just read the book and then it disappeared. But..." Pyrrha raises her left hand which starts to show a bright light. She casts it which later caused a light hovering over her head.

"YOU CAN USE MAGIC NOW!" Jaune says with excitement as he drops his torch. "AWESOME!"

Ren looks awestruck at what Pyrrha just did, "Guess magic does exist."

"MY TURN!" Nora declared.

"Hold on!" Pyrrha says. "Let me check my stats." She looked at her implant to see some of the new stuff. Her eyes widen as she looked. "You guys need to see this."

Nora, Ren, and Jaune looked at their implants and saw something that is amazing. They see their new skill trees in the shape of some celestial nebulas in the shape of humanoid figures. The first is a blue mage wielding a staff that represents magical skills, a red warrior wielding an axe that represents fighting, armor, and smithing; and a green hooded assassin that represents stealth and speech.

"I love this." Jaune says as he likes the look of the skill tree.

"Why didn't we noticed this earlier?" Nora asked.

Ren smiles, "Because you were asleep."

"Oh. Then lets learn!"

Ren now looks at Nora awkwardly. He didn't expect Nora to be that interested in learning. She wasn't back at Beacon, but now is.

"Alright team!" Jaune announces to his teammates, "Let's load up our inventory as much as we can! Tomorrow, we're gonna go to the museum!"

* * *

Over at Blue Base, Doc is at a computer on Basebook 2.0 with Simmons in a chatroom.

Simmons: Are you sure about that?

Doc: Yeah, that's what I've got from my research.

Simmons: Damn. WFT

Doc: LOL

Tucker steps in the room, "Hey, Doc. What's going on?"

Doc turns from his chair, "Oh hey, Tucker. Just give me a moment." He turns back to the computer to log off.

Doc: Gotta go. See ya'.

Simmons: I'll be over.

After logging off, he looks back at Tucker, "Sorry, I was talking to Simmons via Basebook."

"Basebook again?" Tucker is slightly disappointed. "Seriously? Why can't we get some porn videos?"

"There were a few done by Sister on Basebook."

"Really?!" Tucker sounds excited.

"But the generals decided to delete them."

"Fuck." Tucker looks down in disappointment.

"Well anyway. I discovered that Pvt. Alex's immune system has been boosted. Not by modern medicine. But by our implants. I've been chatting with Simmons about my discovery."

"Yeah. So?" Tucker doesn't sound interested.

"What I'm saying is that the implants on our arms have given us immunity boosters against any germs on this planet. Pvt. Alex's implant just took a little longer to kick in since his immune system is a bit more primitive than ours. This is pretty advance alien medical technology! More advance than the ones on Chorus!"

"Uh-huh."

"But I've also discovered that- Hey! Are you listening!"

"Whatever." Tucker left. "I'm gonna find someone willing to have sex with me."

Doc got up and yelled down the hall, "DIDN'T YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON FROM CHORUS ABOUT CHILD SUPPORT PAYMENTS!? MY NEXT PART IS ABOUT THAT!"

"CHILD SUPPORT DOESN'T EXIST HERE!" Tucker shouts back.

"Guess he does have a point."

Simmons then showed up, "Hey, Doc. What did I miss?"

"Just miss the ignorance of idiocy." Doc says to Simmons. He turns around to face him, "Speaking of, any word of Sarge?"

* * *

"YEEEE-HAAAA!" Sarge shouted from the driver seat of his warthog and the radio playing the warhog's theme. "Let's go again!" The troops pass by a very familiar rock as a sandstorm is about to roll in.

"Does anyone else feel like we're going nowhere?" Rick ask. "We've passed by that rock like a dozen times by now."

"Are you sure it's the same rock?" Theo asks Rick. "Because I can't see it on this side. All these sand dunes look the same to me."

"I've noticed." Pvt. John says from his shotgun seat. "I feel like we're going in circles yet we haven't made any turns with this steel horse."

"Hard to say from back here." Pvt. Alex is in the back seat. "Yet feels like we are because I keep on seeing the same hill."

"Enough chit-chat!" Sarge ordered as the sandstorm is coming from the south. "We're gonna declare war on aliens and savages! And a good thing too. I was getting bored shooting at Grif."

 **FLASHBACK**

Grif just got out of his inflatable dome with Sarge standing on the top of it. Grif stretches his arms until Sarge shot him.

BANG!

"Ow!"

"Score one!"

Another time, Grif is in the mess hall as he looks around to make sure no one gets his last lemon pound cake MRE. He carefully opens it but Sarge managed to shoot Grif from the right side.

BANG!

"Oh come on!"

"Score ten!"

Sarge took the lemon pound cake MRE for himself and walks away.

Another time, Grif runs down the hall in order to use the bathroom. "Oh god. Oh god." he says while out of breath. But when he opened the door, a shotgun barrel aimed at his face and shot him.

BANG!

"FUCK YOU!"

"Officers get first dibs on the toilet." Sarge says right before flushing.

Grif is just walking down a hallway that one time right before he comes across not one, but five Sarges. He runs away while screaming, "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

"ATTACK!" one of the Sarge shouts which all five chase Grif down the hall.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Did you just made that last one up?" Pvt. John asks in disbelief. "Because that one sounded like a tall tale if you ask me."

"Here we go again!" Sarge says with excitement as he goes over another dune. When the he drives the warthog over the dune, he goes, "YEEE-HAAAA!" again.

But then they pass the same familiar-looking rock again.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere!" Rick states.

Sarge counters, "That's because this thing needs to be faster! That would explain why we're not getting anywhere!"

"Bad news." Alexander says as he looks at what he sees. "Sandstorms here and it's gonna engulf us."

"We'll out run it!" Sarge says with excitement. "Mother nature can suck it! YEEEEEAAAAA!"

But the sandstorm engulfed them.

" **FUCK!** " everyone says.

Sarge grumps, "Time to set up camp. Did anyone bring any yurts or tents?"

* * *

Over at the vault, everyone is trying to keep their spirits up when down there. Ruby and Weiss are playing their own version of chess with bottlecaps as pawns and different bullets for other pieces over at the overseer's office. Yang is doing a workout in the gym by using a pommel horse with Neptune and Sage lifting weights. Blake is in the library reading a book with Sun sleeping on her lap. Miki is there as well while reading 'Lying, Congressional Style'. Yuki is sleeping in her bedroom with all the dogs on her bed. Saeko is polishing her katana. Oscar and Penny are checking on the emergency farm they have in the vault along with looking after the animals...and cleaning them up. But they're drawn closer to each other than every. Whitley is busy sulking in his own room while staring at the ceiling of the vault room while Willow is sleeping...and snoring. Everyone else are watching a movie in the atrium. Today's movie, Creature from the Black Lagoon. Up next, Star Wars: Episode IV (original theatrical version).

* * *

 **AN: Does anyone missed the original theatrical version of Star Wars: Episode IV? Because I do! It represents my childhood and why I loved Star Wars. Can we get it on Blu-Ray now?! Come on Disney!**

* * *

"Any word on the others?" Weiss asks.

"Nope." Ruby responds as she places a pawn forward.

"I'm just a little worried about my sister."

"It'll be alright." Ruby re-ensures her teammate. "She is part of the Atlas' Special Forces."

"I supposed your right." Weiss feels a lot better, but something is bothering her. "But we're on a different planet where the impossible is possible. Aliens. Robots. Mutants. Zombies. Prehistoric monsters. Magic. For all we know, there might be ghosts that come out at night."

"Are you foreshadowing or just stalling?"

"I- Wait, what?"

"Make a move already." Ruby is getting impatient for Weiss' turn.

"Oh right." Weiss looks at the board and move a shotgun slug, that represents a bishop, forward.

Ruby then moves a fusion cell, that represents a knight, and took one of Weiss' pawns. "Checkmate."

Weiss looks at the board and is shocked. Weiss' 50 caliber, which is a king, is caught between two knights, a bishop, and a 5mm round that represents a queen. "How did that happen?!" she asked before looking up at Ruby. "Did you cheat?"

"Nope." Ruby just smiles.

"New game!" she says furiously and like a sore loser.

"You're on!" Ruby says with excitement and having her game face on.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. Sorry for a short chapter, but things have been hectic at work lately since Independence Day (4th of July for those who aren't from the United States) is coming up and things have to be done quickly. Now for the questions.**

 **RvB Man: I'm no medical or alien techno expert, but that's the best explanation that I can come up with.**

 **Bomberguy786: I forgotten about the "World of Remnant" videos until I read your review. And you're right. But there are still some...gaps to the RWBY lore that need to be filled. But how about this explanation on how Ruby knowing what a plane is. There are some Pre-War books from Fallout: New Vegas when Team SSSN took everything from the Nuka-World Red Rocket Gas Station. The books may not have titles, nor can be read in the games, but still good enough to read.**

 **Victor John Foxfire: Sorry, but the people doing the experiments don't like leaving any survivors when an experiment has reached its point, been discovered, or goes wrong. But there are some sentient creatures that the egg-heads let live for further study. However, don't expect anything from Tamriel though. For the question: You'll have to wait and see. Wait & see.**

 **Anyway, about the polls. You know, about what my next series is gonna be which I described in the last chapter? Only got one vote. One vote out of twenty visitors out of 277 viewers. Need more opinions on them from YOU GUYS. I would like to know what you guys like to check-out next. How often you get to decide on what story the writer get to write next.  
**

 **Forgot to mention: No new chapter next week.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23  
**

Yuri is cooking some mutton with a side of udon noodles by Transtar Kitchen that came from some satellite that Team CFVY got from the crash site while Toshimi is working on making pancakes for Nora. Team NDGO is over at a table with Dew and Gwen battling it out...in a game of gwent. Dew is using the Nilfgaardian deck with two Black Infantry Archers on the field with Morvan Voorhis in the siege section. She has two more cards in her hand. Gwen is using a Northern Realms deck with three catapaults and a trebuchet and Vernon Roche in the melee section. She holds her last card in her hand. Kohta is still passed out on the floor and snoring. Winter is looking for a place to do her...'business'.

It is now Dew's turn, "Alright, Gwen!" She says with a serious look and a smile. "I'll play Triss Merigold!" Dew reveals a card in her hand before playing it.

"Is that so?" Gwen says to Dew.

"That's all."

"Then I'll play my leader card: Foltest: The Siegemaster! Which doubles the attack of my siege! Then I'll add a ballista! With that, I'm done."

"Tricky." Dew smirks. "But I activate, Emhyr var Emeries: His Imperial Majesty! With it, I can use a torrential rain in my deck that washes away all the non-hero siege units on the field. Reducing their power to one. But since you used your leader ability, their points are two. Then I'll add Geralt of Rivia! I won!"

"Fuck!"

Nebula giggles at the two while Octavia tries to make her own deck, but having a hard time deciding what faction she should use.

"Weeee'rrrreeee back!" Nora proclaimed from the other side of the room.

Everyone looked, except for Kohta still sleeping, at Team JNPR with all of them carrying stacks of books with Nora carrying a huge stack herself.

Jaune says as he sets his small stack on the table, "There were so many books that we almost ran out of room in our inventory." The other three placed the books on the table as Jaune says, "And these are a good fine. They're spell tomes! Actual magic books!"

Winter just rolled her eyes, "There is no such thing as magic, Mr. Arc. Semblances and Dust is one thing, but magic is non-existent."

Nora looked at Winter with a smile. "You'd be surprise." She looks at Pyrrha, "Pyrrha? Do that totally awesome magic trick!"

Pyrrha's left hand starts to glow a bright light as she casts candlelight. Kohta got up as he yawns and rubs his eyes as everyone else is awestruck by what Pyrrha did.

Winter looks at Pyrrha with her eyes wide open after what she just witnessed. "Magic does exist." she says to herself.

"WHOA!" Kohta says as he sees the light over Pyrrha's head. He ran up to Pyrrha with sparkles in his eyes, "YOU CAN USE MAGIC! AWESOME!" Then looks at all the members of Team JNPR, "HOW DID YOU GUYS LEARN MAGIC!?"

Ren gave Kohta a purple book with a strange symbol on it.

"Hey." Kohta took the book yet immediately recognize the symbol. "I know this symbol. I saw it on some fantasy game called, 'The Elder Scrolls'. I've seen this online when the game developers of the series were introducing spell tomes for the new Elder Scrolls game, Skyrim while replacing spellmaking. The reason is some complications in the series' story about what happened in Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Yet I only saw the trailers to Skyrim. That was...before..." Kohta starts to look down before after remembering what happened before showing up in this planet. He snaps out of it after sniffing something in the air. "Is something burning?"

Yuri gasps, "The mutton!" She quickly checks on the campfire to make sure that dinner isn't ruined. "Safe!"

Toshimi checks on the pancakes to make sure they aren't burning as well. "Pancakes are done!"

Nora jumps up in the air, "PANCAKES!" She rushes at Toshimi with her mouth watering, heavy breathing, and holding both a fork and knife in her hands.

Toshimi is a little freaked out.

Winter asks the other three members of Team JNPR, "Where did you find these...spell tomes?"

"They were in the basement where they were untouched." Ren explained.

"Yeah. And we found out that this library is connected to the museum down there." Jaune added.

"Dinner's ready!" Yuri says to the group.

"We'll explain more later." Pyrrha says to Winter.

* * *

 **AN: If those who are wondering, Highschool of the Dead came out in 2010. Elder Scrolls Skyrim came out in 2011, so Skyrim never came out during the zombie apocalypse.**

* * *

Over at Blue Base, Tucker checks out Basebook on his own computer to see if any women are on for his...recreational time.

"Let's see." he says to himself. "Where can I find any nude chicks on this site?" He checks and gets a screen that says: 'ALL NUDE PICS ARE BANNED!' "Fuck! Is there any pornsites on this damn thing?!"

Then there was a knock in his door. Or rather the sound of something metal banging on his metal door.

Tucker looked at the door, "The sock is there for a reason!" He looks back at the computer with a surprise guest behind him.

"Hello!"

"JESUS!" Tucker jumped from his seat. "Caboose?! What the fu- How did you get in?!"

"I was knocking on the door with my helmet."

"That's not what I-...Why?"

"That leaves out when and where."

Tucker just looks at Caboose with complete silence as he is trying to wrap his head around what the fuck Caboose is talking about. He sighs, "What do you want?"

"Yeah, uh, I need your help with my pet T-Rex. He need feeding."

"Your- Wait, what?!"

They made their way to one of the flag temples where Caboose shows off his new T-Rex as Tucker just stands in complete shock while looking up at the things head.

Caboose introduces, "This is Roaring Kitten Jacob Jingleheimer Andersmither."

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THIS?!" Tucker shouts.

Alpha shows up, floating around, "Hey guys." He stops at the two before looking at the T-Rex, "What are you guys- WHOA!"

The T-Rex gently growls at Alpha.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Alpha looks at Caboose, "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU TAMED A T-REX?! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU TAME A T-REX?!"

The T-Rex lets loose a big dump on the moss covered bricks with a large fart sound.

Lopez comes in as he notices. "Joder esto! ¡No estoy limpiando después de esto!"  
 **Translation:** "Fuck this! I'm not cleaning-up after this thing!"

Then walks away.

Alpha looks at Caboose, "Care to explain on HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET A T-REX!"

Caboose explains...the best that he can, "Oh, I was busy with my hunting party before the storm came and saw the T-Rex sleeping as I shove narcotics into its butt and gave it some meat that I got from some dodos that I try to help but Albert blew them up. So I gave the roasted meat to the T-Rex, he loved it, and we became best friends."

Both Tucker and Alpha are flabbergasted by what Caboose just said.

"What the fuck, Caboose." Alpha said as he just stares at Caboose.

Tucker tries to recap, "Sooooo, you just shoved drugs into a 5 ton man-eating monster anally, fed it, and it became your new pet."

"If you wanna put it that way, yeah." Caboose says.

Tex then showed up, "What the fuck is that smell?" She then noticed the over 5 ton monster in the room. "THE FUCK!?" She aimed her battle rifle at it.

"DON'T!" Caboose shout out. "He's a friend!"

Tex lowered her gun, "Then put that thing outside when it has to go!" Tex speaks in an angered tone. "As a matter of fact, MAKE SURE IT STAYS OUTSIDE!"

"But there's a storm outside!" Caboose argued, "He might get blown away!"

Alpha looks at Caboose, "I doubt that a 5 ton monster would easily get swept away by a simple storm."

A blue zealot then enters the room, "Huh, guys? One of the elephants got tipped over and we need help."

Alpha looks at the blue zealot, "How the fuck did a 205 ton machinery get blown away? *sighs* Alright, I'll help."

"I'll clean up." Caboose says as he pulls out a gravity hammer.

"Not with a hammer, Caboose."

"I'm leaving." Tucker says as he notices the dinosaur looking at him. "I'm pretty sure it wants to eat me."

Roaring Kitten starts to lick his lips at Tucker as if he sees Tucker as a snack.

"Okay, I'm gone!" Tucker runs as fast as he can to get out while Caboose picks up the giant poop.

* * *

Over in the desert, Sarge's squad have set up a yurt on one side to prevent sand from burying the warthog while a tent is behind it.

"I can't take it anymore!" Sarge says from his tent. "It is time for me to declare war on the desert and its sandstorms!"

" _You can't declare war on nature, Sarge_." Rick says through the radio.

"Why not!? Mankind has always declare war on nature by making non-environmentally friendly machinery such as diesel, factories, monster trucks, and BBQ grills that require charcoal! We even made many dangerous animals extinct so mankind can survive and to prove that we are superior to every being on Earth! Even killing off the dinosaurs so we can use their unleaded fossil fuels!"

" _What's a dinosaur?_ " Alex asked.

" _Just big scary reptiles that went extinct due to comets, climate change, and lack of food due to their size which they later evolved into birds._ " Theos explained. " _Many of them were stubborn, dumb, and mean._ "

"... _Kind of like Sarge._ "

Everyone started to laugh over the radio with Sarge getting upset.

"TREASON! MUTINY!" Sarge shouts as he loads his shotgun. "Prepare for my shotgun court-marshal!" Sarge tries to get out of the tent but ended-up getting blasted by the wind of sand so he closes the tent. "Okay." he says more calmly. "I'll wait."

* * *

Back at the library, everyone enjoys their dinner with mutton mix with udon. Nora ate pancakes and is stuffed as she just lays down on the floor.

Winter shakes her head, "Such unrefinement and a disgrace."

Toshimi claps her hands, "So." Which got everyone's attention. "Shall we see the books you guys brought back?"

"Yeah." Kohta agrees. "Maybe I can learn about enchantments so I can give my weapons an edge." He pulled out his modified 10mm pistol with a powerful receiver, long light ported barrel, sharpshooter's grip, a quick eject magazine, reflex sight, and compensator. He does his infamous crazed smile, "I like to add some more...modifications!" Kohta does a scary chuckle when he finishes his sentence. He looks back at everyone who are giving freaked out looks at him. "...What?"

"I think you need to learn to relax a little." Ren suggested.

Jaune says, "Ruby is also a gun fanatic, but you-" he points at Kohta, "-you're just scary when it comes to weaons."

"Yeah." Toshimi admits that Kohta is a little scary. "You're acting like a creep."

"Well said, Yuri." Jaune agrees with Toshimi.

"I'm Toshimi."

"Sorry, you both sound alike."

Yuri giggles a little. "Anyway, do you have any other books from the basements for everyone to read?"

"Speaking of everyone." Ren points out, "Should we set up the teleporter?"

"Oh yeah!" Octavia realizes. "I almost forgot!"

Octavia pulled out the teleporter from her inventory and set it up. She turned on the machine but the green light flickers constantly. The light isn't like the the ones from the other teleporters before closing back-up.

"That was...interesting." Octavia says before seeing what is going on with it.

"Something's wrong." Gwen states the obvious. "Teleporters aren't supposed to do that."

"I agree." Octavia says as she examines the teleporter. "Do you think it has something to do with the storm?"

"Probably?" Jaune shrugs.

"Could be." Pyrrha says. "Lightning storms do cause electromagnetic pulses depending on the amount of energy they release and stored-up."

"Guess we have to wait until the storm passes." Dew says as she looks out the windows. But, she noticed something glowing outside. It was some sort of gloomy light blue light that appeared for eight second then disappears. It wasn't a flash of lightning. Lightning flashes only stay for a second or two. And it only shine on the ground floor, not the top floor like lightning does.

Nebula looks at Dew, "Something wrong?"

"Probably nothing." Dew responds. "Just thought I saw something."

Nebula looks at the ground floor windows to see what Dew is looking at, yet sees nothing. "Well, lets get a few spells just in case."

Dew looks at her team leader while smiling, "Yeah. Although I wonder if they made any wind spells. That's something I would like."

"You always love feeling the dry winds back home, do you?"

"Yeah." Dew looks down. "I'm starting to miss our home."

Nebula places her right hand on Dew's shoulder, "I know. I miss Vacuo as well. But I don't miss the desert winds. They ruin my skin."

Dew smiles while gently punching Nebula's shoulder, "You ass."

Both of them started laughing.

"Come on." Nebula says while walking to the table, "Let's see what new magic tricks we can do."

* * *

Back in the vault, Ruby tries to play Zeta Invaders on a terminal in a common area that acts as an arcade with all those pip-boy games such as Red Menace, Pipfall, Atomic Command, and Grognak & the Ruby Ruins. That is until Yang comes in.

"Hey, Rubes?"

"Hold on!" she says as she tries to concentrate. "Almost finished with this level. I'm on my last-" She got shot by one of the invaders and lost her last life. "Dang it!" Ruby sighs before looking at Yang. "What's up?"

"Something's wrong with the teleporters. They started shorting out."

Ruby gets off her seat. "That's not good. That means Winter, Jaune, Pyrrha, and the others can't get back!" Ruby starts to worry that she may not see them again.

"Probably just the storm." Yang hypothesized. "Just the ones outside of the vault. Ciel did a test on two teleporters inside the vault and they work fine. It's just that the ones outside isn't working."

"Well it could be the lightning." Ruby suggests. "Sun tried a gun during that he got from one of those drops during a lighting storm on our third day here, and it won't fire."

"Oh yeah." Yang remembers. "Think the teleporters are the same technology?"

"I don't think so." Ruby looks at her crafting menus to see if she can craft a teleporter. "I'm not seeing anything that involves crafting a teleporter. Plus that thing is more alien tech than human."

"Alright, but I'm just letting you know. Okay?"

Ruby looks at her sister, "Sure. By the way-" She starts to smile playfully.

"Yeah." Yang smiles.

Ruby pulls out a UNSC laptop, "Wanna play a game?"

Yang cracks her knuckles, "You're on!"

"The loser gets to clean the toilets!"

* * *

Over at the Scorched Earth area, at the Legion Camp, a scout approaches Legate Judicator in his tent. Unaware that the scout is secretly a synth for the scientists for observation.

"Hail, Caesar!" he saluted to Legate Judicator.

"Hail, Caesar." he nodded from his chair.

"I have a report about lands beyond the sands!" He speaks in military fashion when addressing the higher ranking commander.

"What is it?"

"We found a fertile land with large mountains that're acting as a shield! There are people there among some form of ruin while wearing some strange armor!"

"An advanced tribe, maybe?" This got Legate Judicator curious.

"Unknown! Sandworms started to attack us and the place is forticated! I'm all that is left, my lord!"

Legate Judicator started to stand from his chair as he makes an order. "Prepare the troops! We will find this new land and conquer it once the storm has passed! And for your bravery, dedication, and your survival, you are promoted to prime legionary!"

The newly promoted scour saluted, "Thank you, my lord!"

On the otherside of Scorched Earth, at the Exiles Camp, a Hyrkanian archer thrall, who is also a synth, came to Nonan's little fortress to give a similar report.

Nonan rises from his chair, "Then we must prepare for war!" he shouted. "Once the storm passes, get my priests ready to summon the avatar of our gods! Prepare the dogs, the camels, and the elephants for a siege! Gather the sorcerers to overthrow our enemies!"

Back at the Legion Camp, a messenger on his velociraptor was sent back to the Mojave to bring word to Caesar about the newly discovered land. Same is happening over at the Exiles Camp with a messenger being sent to the Exile Lands to inform the Overlord. The Legion soldiers prep their guns, blacksmiths forge bullets and swords for the troops, Beast Masters getting their beasts ready for battle, and troops practice in their yurts for combat against a new foe. The Exiles prepare their beasts of war by feeding them human meat, the priests in act rituals to prepare to summon avatars at their respective altars, alchemists prepare orbs for the soldiers, and they even have a few sorcerers ready with a special power. (Just so you know, there isn't any actual sorcery in Conan Exiles so I have to borrow something from another Conan game. Unless they put up a DLC that involves actual magic.) Both sides are ready and willing to fight and die for their beliefs, conquest, treasure, and who knows what else they desire.

* * *

Back at Sarge's tent, he felt something in the air again. He radios his squad.

"Guys. I'm getting that feeling again."

Rick responds, " _Old man diarrhea?_ "

"No!"

Theos then says, " _Gonorrhea?_ "

"No! Actually, I did feel something wrong down there, but that's not the feeling I'm getting."

John asks, " _Are you sensing a battle happening now?_ "

"Close. But it's more like it is gonna happen soon. And I have a feeling we should head back."

" _Finally!_ " Rick says with joy. " _I knew coming out here is a bad idea._ "

That is when Alex says something, " _Actually, I have a similar feeling. Something I haven't felt since my invasion of Persia. Like, our base is about to be attacked._ "

"Then we head back to base to prepare for battle! CHHAAARRRGGEE!" Sarge opens his tent only to be blasted by a gust of sand again before closing. "...when the storm passes."

Everyone in the yurt started laughing at Sarge's repeated mistake.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm back after July 4th Week with a new chapter. And the polls are over. As for the winner; here's a little trailer.**

* * *

Jesse and Petra. Heroes that went through a lot in their time. They reunite the Order of the Stone to defeat the Witherstorm, found new world with their own problems that need solving, met the tyrannical Old Builders; and defeated the mad Admin, Romeo. When these adventures are over, they went off on another adventure to parts unknown.

Jesse and Petra maybe heroes of their world and others, but there is another on a different world that their destinies will intertwine soon. Under the heat of a square-shaped sun in a desolated wasteland. A teenage boy wearing a green t-shirt, blue pants, black shoes, brown hair, white skin, and brown eyes is over-looking at some sort of camp while on his belly. He is using a pair of binoculars to spy at a camp. A raider camp. Raiders wearing mix-match armor such as leather, exo-suit, iron, hazmat, and other pieces of armor that has been collected. They look like they were celebrating with pints of ale and bottles of beer as they laugh, cackle, and giggle.

A Kahjiit, all dressed in Arab clothing that make him look like a tan & white desert bandit, crawled-up beside the teenage boy, "Is our target in the camp, Asland?"

"I'm not seeing him." he replies, "Must be in that hut over there." He pointed at the hut made of iron blocks with a spruce door on it. "I'll get from behind and signal. Got it, Rahad?"

"Rahad understands."

Asland manages to get to the back of the camp with a flintlock revolver in hand. When an unarmored raider in his boxers drinks his bottle of beer, Asland shot him in the head. The raiders stopped what they were doing as they look at the person responsible for the shot.

"HEY!" one of the raiders shouted, "HE KILLED TIM!"

"Wait a minute!" one of the raiders say as he recognize the boy, "That guy is Asland Draco! One of the resistance leaders!"

"For real?"

"Hey! If we can take this guy out, Lord Simon might pardon us and give us A-class citizenship at Simon City!"

One of the raiders pulled out an iron sword, "Now that's something worth while!"

Asland pulled out his Mandalorian green lightsaber and activate it. Then a sniper shot was fired at one of the raiders that killed him in one shot. Then shots of Halo battle rifles were fired at the camp that caught the raiders off guard as barrage of bullets were fired at them. Some of the raiders use laser rifles, 10mm SMGs, and bows & arrows at the hill where Rahad and many resistance members are shooting at. Asland ran up to one of the raiders in iron armor and sliced the raiders down. He spin between three raiders with his lightsaber that killed them, yet they didn't disappear like what you expect from Minecraft. Then a raider wearing amethyst chestplate, leggings, and boots while having a blue mohawk comes out of the hut.

"What the heck is going on?!" he says as he heard the noises from his iron hut.

Asland sees his target as he runs up to him, jump, and knocked him out by a simple kick to the head. Two resistance fighters tied up the raider leader with a lead as Asland goes inside the hut. He and Rahad heard something inside. Almost like crying. Asland kicked down the door to reveal a little girl running up and crying to Rahad and Asland. Rahad tries to comfort the girl as Asland looks at the horror in the hut. Inside of the hut, there are headless bodies all over the place along with the heads mounted on the walls as trophies of many men, women and children. Enraged, he stormed out of the hut as he pulls out his lightsaber again.

The raider leader woke up as Asland marched his way towards the leader with the look of fury in his eyes. He grabbed the head of the raider leader by the mohawk.

"What're you doin'?" the raider leader asked while being scared as Asland activates his lightsaber.

He speaks in a low-tone, deep, angry voice, "Killing monsters." SLASH!

 **Minecraft: Story Mode  
** **Season 3**

 **Coming Soon to Fanfiction**

Everyone got on the horses with the little girl riding with Rahad. Asland looks at the girl before looking forward, feeling guilty. As they left the disassembled camp behind, there is the head of the raider leader on a fence post as a warning sign to all raiders with the look of horror on his face. An ironic, cruel, yet deserving fate.

* * *

 **AN: That's right! I'm gonna work on Minecraft: Story Mode Season 3. But since I'm gonna work on both stories, I'm gonna upload one chapter every two weeks rather than once a week. One week for this series then another week for the other story then the week after this story.  
**

 **Forgot to mention that I may need help with the mods. Truth is, I don't have the Minecraft game because my laptop sucks so I need help with all the crafting recipes of the many different mods. I do go on Youtube and look for wiki sites, but they don't provide much information. So I do need help with the mods. Any information would be helpful.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24  
**

After dinner, over at the library; Team NDGO and Winter head down to the basement of the library in order to gain access to the museum connecting to it.

"Looks like it's just us girls." Nebula says while wielding a torch.

"At least I'm with someone with some refinement." Winter says as she leads the way. "Unlike Ms. Valkyrie of Team JNPR."

"Well, Nora's a tomboy." Octavia says to Winter. "Kinda like Yang except Nora does the cute 'boop' thing while Yang is more of a bimbo."

* * *

Back in the vault, Yang sneezes next to Ruby in the arcade.

"Eww! Yang!" Ruby says in disgust. "Sneeze in the opposite direction!"

Yang rubs her nose, "Sorry. *sniff* I think someone's talking about me."

"Looks like you're about to lose! Yeah!"

"Fuck!" Yang shouted as she slams her fist on the desk.

"You get toilet duty!" Ruby reminds her older sister.

"Double fuck!"

"And rinsing your mouth out with soap because you have a potty mouth that needs cleaning."

"Triple fuck!"

* * *

Back in the library basement, the five women walk their way past the bookshelves in order to go to the other door on the opposite side.

"Man." Nebula says as she looks at the bookshelves still filled with books. "They've made a lot of spell tomes."

Gwen says to Nebula, "Yeah well, since the books disappear when you read them, they had to make a lot."

"Although..." Dew starts to wonder, "...With all these books, why didn't the people use them in the time of crisis? Like what we've been seeing."

Nebula theorize, "Maybe because they were too terrified on what was going on."

Gwen agrees, "Well, the door was locked according to Jaune. So that could be it."

But Octavia adds her own theory, "Or the military or something like a mages guild only had access."

"True." Dew agrees a little. "But there was that skeleton that died in similar fashion as the other skeletons we saw. And was that guy called again? A witcher?"

"Enough." Winter addresses Team NDGO as they made their way to the other side of the room. She turns around to speak to them. "Ladies, prepare for anything."

Team NDGO got their weapons out and are prepared for anything. Winter unlocks the two locks on the door before pulling the door ring knob. She forced the door open and dozens of skeletons fall down to the ground with many wearing rags and old armor. On the other side of the door, there are scratch marks all over as if they try to get in.

Nebula looks at the horror, "Oh my gods."

Everyone looked at the massacred skeletons in horror as some of the skulls roll down from the big bony pile. Looking at the skulls with holes through them suggest that they were killed while trying to flee to safety in the basement. There are more than just human-like skeletons against the door. Some include reptilian and feline while others look they could be part fish. Yet there are child-size skeletons with beards. But one thing that is hard to swallow is the stench the bodies have on them. Octavia threw up because of the foul odor in the air.

Dew covers her nose, "That's just awful." She feels sympathetic towards the poor people. "Dying like this while left down here is inhuman."

Winter removes the skeletons from the door in order to get through.

"What're you doing?!" Gwen shouts at Winter for disrespecting the dead.

"We'll have time to give them their last rights later." she replies as she removes the skeletons from the stairs. "Right now. We need to know what happened here."

Nebula takes a gulp as she looks at the skeletons. "Yeah, but still."

"Come on and help."

"...Right." she nodded. Nebula takes a deep breath before lending Winter a helping hand.

* * *

Over at Blue Base, Tex and Carolina are trying to settle things between them once in for all! ...By doing push-ups. Tucker, being bored just watch the two women being competitive on who is superior.

Washington then walks in, "Hey."

"Sup."

The two men then look at the two of the most dangerous Freelancer, well ex-Freelancer, agents going at it.

"How many have they gotten so far?" Wash asks.

"I lost count around 600."

"Damn!" Wash is impressed. "I bet they did a 1000 by now! I could barely do 300!"

Tucker turn his head at Washington, "Says the guy that got me doing 100 as a warm-up."

"That's in the past now." Washington turns his head at Tucker. "But you did come a long way since the real jungle canyon we crashed land on at Chorus."

"Not really." Tucker has some doubts before looking at Tex & Carol. "Those two scare me shitless still. Even more scarier than Locus and Felix. I know that I've gotten a lot better at being a soldier since Chorus, but those two are the scariest motherfucking bitches in the galaxy. Assuming that we're still in our own galaxy."

"Yeah." Washington agrees with that last part. "I keep wondering if we're still in the Milky Way."

"Bow-chika- Wait. The chocolate bar?"

"No. The name of our galaxy."

"Oh yeah. I totally knew that."

"Dumbass."

Carolina collapse on the ground with Tex still going for a few more.

Tex gets up, "Looks like I win again, Carolina."

Carolina tries catching her breath, "Not *pant, pant* over yet." Even though she's tired from exhaustion, she still wants to go on as she addresses Tex with an aggressive attitude. With her stubbornness or determination, she got up. "One more *pant* challenge!"

"Sorry, Carolina. You know I'm always the best." Tex says in an arrogant tone.

"How about one of Caboose's challenges?"

"Whoa!" Tucker runs up between the two. "I think that's far enough! Don't you girls think that-" SMACK! "AAAAAAHH!" DONG! "...fuck." he whimpered

Both Tex and Carolina punched Tucker in the face that sends him flying.

Wash looks at Tucker's messed up body. "That's what you get for getting in their way again."

Carolina points at Tex, "New challenge! Tonight! Right now! Find Caboose!"

"Hello!" Caboose appeared right out of nowhere.

Tex backs away, "How the fuck are you doing that?"

"Invisible magic."

Carolina goes, "...Riiight."

Caboose looks at Carolina, "You need a challenge?"

"Yes!" both of the fiercest female soldiers say in unison.

"I got one! But first, I need Church. I need his help for something."

Epsilon pops up, "Yeah what?"

"I need your help with my computer. It's been acting weird lately and I have no idea how to fix it."

"Done." Epsilon goes inside Caboose as Caboose shows the new challenge.

Both Tex and Carolina are outside as they try to stand their ground against the stormy winds that are threatening them. They try to hold their ground against such a strong gale.

Carolina starts shouting, " **ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!** "

Tex shouts back, " **WELL...YOU WANTED A CHALLENGE FROM CABOOSE! YOU GOT IT! YOU KNOW, MAYBE IT WAS A STUPID IDEA!** "

" **I SHOULD'VE KNOWN CABOOSE'S CHALLENGES WOULD BE STUPID!** "

" **GEE! YOU THINK!** "

One of the blue zealots got blown away as he screams and gets blown right past the two.

* * *

Back at the basement, the five young women finally removed all the skeletons that were blocking the way.

"Ugh." Nebula says in disgust. "I can't stand that smell anymore."

"How is it that something that has been here for centuries smell so bad?" Dew says as she removed the last piece of bone.

"Not exactly vacuum packed." Winter explains as she make sure all the bones are in perfect order. "Must've rotted with some air still inside before something sealed the airways. That might explain the decaying smell that has been build up over the years."

Octavia takes the torch to look at the floor and stairs, "Glad bones and rags are the only things we can find. I don't see anything...gooey."

"Well that's reassuring." Dew says as she picks up the torches.

"Right." Nebula says as she rubs her hands. "Lets go."

The five head upstairs with Nebula, unfortunately for her, has to go first while using a torch with Winter behind her. They reached up to the door at last but the door is locked yet the locks on their side are undone. Which means the doors have locks on both sides.

"How the hell does this work?!" Nebula asks. "Locks on both sides. This side is unlocked yet the other side isn't?"

"Want me to get Nora to break it down?" Gwen suggested.

"Allow me." Winter says.

The door broke down by a white arm of a summoned Beringel that Winter summoned before disappearing. Winter then walks through.

"Do you summon Grimm to help you with your hair, too?" Gwen asks as Team NDGO follow

Winter turns to face Gwen, "Only in an emergency."

"Now I'm a little jealous." Octavia admits that Winter's summoning glyphs are cool.

"What's your semblance?" Winter asks.

But Winter's question is negated by Gwen going, "Whoa." She says as she sees a large wooden ship in a giant room.

Everyone looked at the old wooden ship that is remarkably preserved with red sails and a golden lion on it.

"Wow..." the other three girls says as they're taken in by the entirely of the ship.

There was a moment of silence as they see the giant ship from whatever their torch light up.

"What's a ship doing in a museum?" Nebula asks.

"Don't know." Winter says as she looks at the dimly lit ship. "But must've been important for it to be in a museum."

"Hey." Octavia points at the sails. "I've seen that insignia! I saw it on a few banners on the way over to the library!"

Winter casts candlelight as she approaches a plaque below the bow of the ship to see what it is.

"Lets light up the torches." Dew suggests.

Winter reads the plaque:

* * *

 _Here is the *name of the ship eroded*. The ship that lead Tommen Lannister, second of his name,_

 _King of the Rock & Lord of Casterly Rock and the Westernlands, here to this land along with many others._

 _Tommen Lannister II was about to explore some place called Valyria in search of Valyrian Steel, a steel far superior than any steel,_

 _for his own personal gain along with his "Golden Fleet". But he disappeared from some strange world known as, Westeros,_

 _then ended up here on this stranger world where he became a king of his own lands after The Founding along with his sword, Brightroar._

* * *

"Hmm." Winter went as she rubs her chin with her right index finger.

"What does it say?" Gwen asks as she walked up behind Winter.

"Apparently some king of another world appeared her on this ship. It also mentions something about, 'The Founding'."

"The Founding?" Gwen asks as Nebula finishes lighting the last torch in the room. "As in the founding of this place?"

"It seems so."

"Hey girls!" Octavia shouted. "I found something!"

The three gather around Octavia as she is looking at a very shiny sword in a pristine glass case. The sword has a rippled pattern to it and so bright that it looks like new.

Nebula reads the plaque:

* * *

 _Brightroar_

 _Valyrian Steel Sword of Tommen II Lannister_

 _Donated to the *museum name eroded* by Leo III Lannister_

* * *

"So this is Brightroar." Winter says as she place her left hand on the glass. She developed an interest in the sword. "I've never seen metal such as this."

"It says Valyrian steel." Nebula pointed out. "Never heard of such an alloy. Although, it does look pretty."

"Hey! Everyone!" Dew shouted from a doorway to their right. "Check this out!"

Everyone went over to see what Dew found. When they enter the next room, they found a room dedicated to weapons, armor, and warfare with the center of the room having a sword with a blue hilt and three golden triangles on it that is between three triangles on the floor on some sort of platform. Over to the end of the room, they see a catapult, a trebuchet, a siege tower, and all sorts of weapons used during a siege. However, strangely, there are no cobwebs or dust anywhere in this room.

Gwen says as she looks at the entirety of the room, "If Ruby was here, she'll have a field day with all of these."

Everyone checks out the weapons that are strangely still intact along with the glass they're in. Winter and Nebula check out a few weapons where there is a hammer made of amethyst, an ornate katana with some gold on it, and a strange rifle that looks similar to the MA5B assault rifles found at the crash site. As they look at the weapons, Nebula starts to get an uneasy feeling. She felt that something was wrong.

"Hey, Winter?" Nebula turned her head to face Winter.

Winter looks at Nebula, "Yes, Ms. Violette?"

"There is something bothering me."

"With all the destruction and deaths to this city, why are valuable museum pieces still here and intact?" Winter guessed what Nebula was going to say. "Am I right?"

"Yeah." Nebula was surprised to hear Winter thinking the same thing. "Why raid a city filled with all these goodies if you're not gonna take them?"

"Same I would ask on why there are spaceships that crashed land here." Winter looks back at the weapons. "I think we're starting to get a bigger picture on what is going on."

Nebula takes a gulp with a look of worried on her face on what she's thinking. "You don't think-"

"I'm afraid so. Genocide." Winter says bluntly while Nebula starts to cringe.

Nebula isn't feeling well, "I don't feel so good."

"But why genocide?" Winter asked. "However, I'm starting to believe that we are part of some experiment. Whoever these people were-" Winter turns around to look at the room, "-they must've done something wrong."

Dew whistles from the next room. "Hey! I actually found something that might be useful!"

Everyone went to the next room where Dew is standing. In front of her, is an extremely large tapestry that shows the city at the top. But it is showing layers upon layers of different civilizations stacked on top of each other.

"The hell?" Gwen says as she looked at it. "Is this part of some experiment?"

"Looks like someone decide to have many civilizations stacked on each other for something." Dew pointed out. "Maybe to create some sort of-" Before finishing her sentence there was a flash of the gloomy blue light behind them. She quickly turned her head to see what it was. "Did anyone see that?"

"Saw what?" Nebula asked while everyone else was looking at the tapestry.

Dew squints her eyes at the window. "I thought I saw that light again."

Nebula turned her head to see what Dew was seeing. Then lightning flashes outside the windows. Nebula smiles, "Probably just lighting."

"No." says Dew with a serious tone of voice. "The light I saw was blue and it lasted longer than the lighting."

"Really?" Nebula says as she looks back at the window again.

Outside the window, the gloomy blue light appeared again for twenty seconds before the lightning strikes. Then it disappeared again.

Dew fully turns around. "There it is again."

"Yeah." Nebula turns around. "I saw it this time before the lightning."

"What're you talking about?" Octavia asks after looking at the tapestry.

Nebula and Dew pulled out their weapons as they slowly approach the window to see what is outside. Octavia tapped Gwen on the shoulder with the back of her hand before pulling out her weapon. Winter and Gwen do the same as they follow Nebula and Dew.

"What is it?" Gwen asks.

"Don't know." Nebula answered. "But there is something going on out there."

As they approach the window, they see the gloomy light that shined for a full minute before fading out.

Dew pointed at the window while whispering, "Did you see that."

"I did." Winter whispered back as she points her sword. "Best to be careful."

The four nod in agreement before approaching the window. Once at the window, Nebula takes a peak outside to see what that light was.

"Anything?" Octavia whispers.

"Nothing yet." Nebula whispers.

Everything is dark outside with the only visible thing is the light shining out from the windows to illuminate what little ground they reveal. But when the lighting flashes...she sees a face of a decrepit, rotting face with a hood over it outside the window. She screamed when she sees the face with the blue light of a lantern shining next to it to reveal its face.

"What!?" Winter shouted. "What is it!?"

The strange being thrusts its sword through the window as Nebula dodges it which the other members of Team NDGO screamed as they fall back away from the window as the strange creature floats its way through.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the library, Pyrrha is looking at the Witcher's Bestiary book that she got from the basement to see what they might go up against in the future.

"Whatcha' reading?" Nora asked.

Pyrrha responds without looking away from the book, "The Witcher's Bestiary we got from the skeleton downstairs. I found a section about specters. Listen to this." She reads from the book. "It says that wraiths carry gloomy lanterns while haunting abandoned homes, crumbling castles, forgotten bridges, or desolated cities." She looks at Nora, "It also says they are created from a person who has suffered endless, indescribable pain or loss a life for no reason. They are very vengeful."

"Yikes!" Nora went as she tensed up. "Hope we don't come across any of them here."

Ren looked around, "Did anyone hear screaming?"

* * *

" **WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?** " Dew screamed as the wraith tries to attack them.

Nebula switchers her sword to crossbow as she, despite being frightened, tries to fire a shot at the wraith. But it becomes invisible that causes the arrow to go through.

" **FUCK!** " Nebula screamed as she reloads right before it appeared behind her.

" **BEHIND YOU!** " Octavia screamed as she charges at the undead creature with her sword which she blocked the creature's attack.

Gwen throws a few knives at it but went right through. "Oh come on!" she shouted even though she's still afraid, "I managed to kill plenty of poltergeist Grimm with my fucking knives! Now they won't affect a ghost!"

The wraith quickly turned its head at Gwen.

"Uh-oh."

Then the wraith charges at Gwen.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. I'm writing this part to avoid some sort of confusion that Vic and Deuce come to believe. I think you two misunderstood about what I wrote. There ISN'T gonna be Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V characters in THIS story. I was referencing a NEW STORY yet it got collided with two other stories that I want to write. I set up a poll about which story do you guys find interesting so I can do another story. Everyone decided Minecraft: Story Mode Season 3, and no votes for Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensionals. Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensionals is the one WITH THE CHARACTERS I WAS TALKING ABOUT. NOT THIS STORY. Are we clear? I hope so.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25  
**

Where was I? Oh yeah! Gwen was about to be attacked by a wraith.

The wraith picked up its sword and takes a swing at her. She jumps backwards but the wraith made a cut on Gwen's left palm.

"Ow!" she says as she lands a few feet back. Gwen looks at her hand and notices that it is bleeding. "The hell-?!" Gwen sees the blood. "It pierced right through my aura!"

" **LOOK OUT!** " Nebula shouted.

The wraith appeared right behind Gwen as it tries to take a swing at her head. Gwen looks behind her as the wraith attempts to strike her down. But then, a flock of tiny white Nevermores stopped the attack and started pecking the wraith.

"Fall back!" Winter ordered.

All of Team NDGO fall back towards Winter as the birds start to disappear.

"It looks like physical attacks have no effect." Winter stated. "Yet our semblances seem to work."

"You okay?" Octavia asked Gwen as Gwen's hand started to heal.

"That thing managed to cut through my aura and make me bleed. But I'm all better now."

Dew then created a dust devil with her spear and semblance in order to blind the undead specter. Following the attack, Nebula shoots out a lightning bolt from her hand which later destroyed the creature. Reducing it into a light blue powder on the floor.

"That was close." Nebula sigh in relief as they put their weapons away.

"Was that an actual ghost?" Octavia asks.

"Hard to tell." Gwen answers. "Yet that thing's sword felt real enough to get through my aura and cause me to bleed. Even went through my aura."

Winter takes a closer look at the powdered remains.

Nebula looks at Winter as Winter kneels down. "Find any loot?"

"I'm checking." Winter checks to see what to find. "I've got 2 specter dusts, 1 infused dust, 1 essence of wraith, and...a wraith mutagen?"

"Wait. Wraiths have mutagens?"

"It seems so." Winter grabs everything and gets back up. "But we should head back and warn the others."

Winter looks at Team NDGO and notices the look on dread on their faces. When Winter realizes why, she turned around and notices a few more wraiths coming through the window. But there are also nightwraiths, penitents, and beann'shies floating their way through.

"RUN!" Winter shouted as she turned around.

All five ladies started to run back towards the basement.

* * *

Ren felt something dreadful in the air as he looks at the windows. He felt something going on outside of the library.

"Something wrong, Ren?" Nora notices the way Ren looks at the windows.

"I'm not sure." he says with a seriousness in his tone of voice. "But I keep getting some strange feeling happening outside."

"Like what?" Toshimi shrug and asks.

Then there are lots of gloomy blue lights peering through as the windows get smashed by swords and ghostly hands.

Jaune screamed like a girl when he sees them while screaming, " **G-G-g-GHHOOOOOSSSTTSSS!** "

Pyrrha immediately sprang into action as she fires her weapon at the first few specters yet her rounds are unaffected. Kohta uses a modified laser rifle from Fallout 4 and fires a few rounds at the army of specters which seems to be very effective. Yuri gets the turrets from Prey out in order to defend the library. She deployed one of them and it started firing. Unfortunately, they don't seem to work all that well. Nora dashes with a few Minecraft cobblestone blocks in her hands to seal-up the windows as she nearly gets hit by the swords that sprinkled rain water onto her. Toshimi and Ren try to hold the doors together with the bookshelves and barrels as Nora tries to seal all the windows of the ground floor. Jaune then takes whatever bookshelves that is near him in order to barricade the cobblestone sealings.

When they sealed up the windows and make sure the doors are barricaded, the turrets started to shoot...something inside the library.

* * *

Team NDGO and Winter try to make their way to the basement and sealed the doors. They make their way down the stairs and locked-up the second door. Team NDGO lean their backs on the door as they catch their breath.

"Holy shit." Nebula says with the look of terror.

"Poltergeist Grimm is one thing..." Dew says. "But ghosts? Fuck that!"

"At least we're okay." Gwen sighs in relief.

"Yeah." Octavia agrees.

Winter uses magelight to light the center of the basement in order to see better. Once the room is lit, she notices something is wrong.

"Where are all the dead bodies?" Winter asked as she looked around.

Then they hear some strange creaking noises with the sound of raspy breathing. When the look around, they see pairs of glowing blue eyes staring at them from the darkness beyond the bookshelves. The eyes come closer to the light to reveal the skeletons that they removed from the door that started to walk towards them. The members of Team NDGO started to scream when they see the skeletons.

* * *

Project REAPER seems to be going well.

 **/2: Affirmative.**

Can you transfer some of this to Terminal User 899? My shift is over.

 **/2: Affirmative.**

Thanks.

 **/2: You're welcome.**

* * *

Back in the basement, Octavia uses her semblance of aerial slash to kill most of the skeletons while Gwen uses her semblance. Nebula uses her own semblance with the crossbow bolt by using projectile manipulation to shoot down all the skeletons with one bolt in order to get rid of them.

"Wow." Octavia says with an unimpressed remark. "Skeletons are actually really easy to kill."

"In video game logic, skeletons are the weakest enemies." Dew says after throwing one of her knives at a skeleton behind her. "To think we were scared of them just a minute ago."

Winter casts another magelight before the first one goes out. "At least they're easier than the specters upstairs." Then a giant rolled up paper that is five feet long landed on Winter's head from one of the shelves right before unrolling onto the floor. She rubs her head before looking at the giant scroll.

Nebula takes a closer look. "Holy shit. This is a map."

Everyone gathered around to look at the dimly lit map. Winter takes the map and rolls it back up.

"Best to read this in proper lighting." Winter says as she tucked the map in her left arm. "Come on. We need to find the others."

The four nodded in agreement and follow Winter up the stairs while trying to block the door Nora destroyed. They try to seal it up with some of the empty bookshelves that Team JNPR emptied out earlier before dinner. They make their way upstairs through the next door and forcefully open it in order to make sure everyone else is okay. When they found everyone, Nora was bashing all the bones with Mjolnir. Yuri and Toshimi are hiding under the table with one of the turrets online. Jaune put up the last of the cobblestone blocks to seal both the door and the furniture barricading it. Pyrrha, Kohta, and Ren check the upstairs to make sure that there isn't any more skeletons in the building. Ren is armed with his emergency weapon, a laser pistol. Kohta gave Pyrrha his plasma rifle from Fallout 4 since energy weapons seem to be more effective against the specters.

Nora stops as she notices the five. "Oh, hey!" she expresses her happiness as well as relief. "You guys aren't dead!"

"Or in our case-" Gwen states, "-undead."

Nebula slaps the back of Gwen's head.

"Hey!"

Winter approaches Nora as she notices the skeletons on the floor that look like the ones from the front door. "It seems that things have taken a turn for the worse here as well."

Yuri poked her head out from under the table, "Please tell us that you girls found something good." Yuri shows a fearful expression after everything that has happened. "This almost reminds me of the first time the dead started to walk around. Except it took place on the rooftop of the school during sundown. And there weren't any magical skeletons or ghosts. Just corpses."

Toshimi poked her head out, "I'm starting to get flashbacks of the time I was eaten again."

Jaune turned around to see Team NDGO and Winter, "You five alright?!"

"Barely!" Octavia says as she is a little distressed. "We nearly got our asses handed to us from one of those things!" She points her sword at the sealed up windows, "And now there's an army of them!"

"HEY!" Kohta shouted from the second level. "GLAD YOU GIRLS MADE IT BACK!"

Everyone looked at Kohta with Winter shouting back, "WHAT'S THE SITUATION?!"

"BASICALLY, WE'RE FUCKED! BUT IT LOOKS LIKE ENERGY WEAPONS SEEM TO WORK ON THE WRAITHS AND WHATNOT!"

Dew shouts, "MAGIC SPELLS SEEM TO WORK TOO! OUR USUAL WEAPONS DON'T SEEM TO HARM THEM!"

Winter shouts while holding the scroll with both her hands, "WE FOUND A MAP!"

Everyone gathered 'round at the table to see the map. On the map, they see the city location and it's name, Linkarius. They see more lands on the map as well such as an island to the southwest that is marked with the skull and crossbones which is where the pirates live. Or at the very least, used to live. There is also some other lands down south with a few towns and three cities. Up north, they see New Lannisport close by and further up, the see a few more farming towns and villages. Further upwards, they see parts of the map that says 'Forbidden Lands'.

"So we're at Linkarius." Pyrrha says as she points at the city on the map. "The capital of this new area we're in."

Winter smells something in the air. "What's that smell?"

Jaune raises his left hand, "My bad. I didn't have the time to change my pants."

Everyone around him is a little disgusted.

"Can I be excused?" Jaune asked.

Winter says, "You're excused." Then Jaune just left to get a new pair of pants. "Anyone else?"

"We're good./Nope./I'm fine./Nah." everyone says.

Winter looks back on the map and points her finger on the pirate hideout. "This is where that gaudy pirate ship came from that drifted to Team CRDL's previous location." Then pointed at the lands further southwest, "Over here, we have new lands to explore. Yet the possibility of anyone still alive there is unknown."

"We can figure that much." Nora says as she leans over for a closer look.

Nebula pointed at the Forbidden Land area, "Why are these places called, 'Forbidden'?"

Kohta looks at the map where Nebula is pointing, "Maybe because of the giant dinosaurs lurking about. Like the Alpha T-Dom at the green obelisk."

"Or probably something worse." Ren suggests. Such a thought is disturbing in an already twisted world. "Although, we may need to consider the immediate threat that is literally outside."

"Well." Kohta cross his arms. "We know that physical projectiles don't work on them such as bullets."

"Swords and bolts won't work either." Nebula added. "We try to take down one of those ghosts yet no dice. I try casting a magic spell on it and it seemed to work."

"It's called a wraith." Pyrrha says as she has the book out. "Physical attacks won't work unless we're armed with silver and using some form of magic sign called, Yrden."

"What's Yrden?" Nora asked. "Sounds like some secret project from Atlas."

Winter angrily glares at Nora for such an insult.

"Some sort of magical spell of some kind only witchers can use. It is meant to trap or slow down enemies while making ghosts visible and solid. There aren't any spell tomes on how to use it either."

"Shit." Toshimi swears.

"Is there anything else we should know about how to deal with those things?" Yuri asked.

Pyrrha checks the pages. "Let me see... Here we go. It says Moon Dust bombs, which are filled with silver splinters. Another is Specter Oil. Bathing a blade in this oil makes the blade able to attack the specters whether they become invisible or not." Pyrrha pulled out two blue, bomb-shape objects from her inventory and onto the table. "And I think these will help."

"You got those from the dead witcher?" Yuri asked.

"I did. I thought that they may come in handy." Pyrrha smiles, "But I missed my chance."

"What about the skeletons?" Octavia asks. "Does that book say anything about them?"

Pyrrha checks the book to see if there are anything about skeletons coming to life. She flips through the pages, "Let's see here... Found it. It says that it should be simple to kill with one blow."

Gwen scoffs, "Yeah, no shit."

Kohta asks, "Can we get back to the ghosts and the part where I tell you that energy weapons such as lasers and plasmas can hurt them?"

"Sorry." Pyrrha apologizes.

"So the only things that can kill those ghosts is silver, magic, energy weapons, a special oil, and possibly magic weapons of a sort."

"Right." Nebula nods in agreement. "We even found an exhibit in the museum that has loads of weapons."

Winter suggest, "We need to wait until morning in order to scout out the rest of the museum once the ghosts disappear."

Kohta does his signature, menacing smile while wielding his laser rifle, "Dibs on first watch!"

Jaune then come join the others, "Then we should sleep on the second floor. Just in case those ghosts do manage to get through."

"Wait a minute." Nora looks at everyone. "Their ghosts, right?"

"Yes." Pyrrha says as she is a little confuse on what Nora is getting at.

"And they can't be hurt by anything physical since physical objects phase through them, right?"

"What about it?" Toshimi replies with a question.

Ren, Yuri, Nebula, Octavia, Winter, and Pyrrha realized what Nora is getting at.

"So would they be able to phase through physical barriers?"

Then everyone realizes what Nora is getting at as they look at the cobblestone barricades. Nora maybe right about ghosts and specters. They may phase through the barricades that they set up.

Ren looks at Jaune, "You said something about the second floor?"

* * *

Back at the vault, everyone is getting ready for bed. Weiss is on her way to her room with her teammates until she comes across Whitley in the hall.

"Whitley?" Weiss says. "Is there something wrong? Other than the obvious."

Whitley takes a deep breath. "Listen, sister. I've been doing a lot of thinking as of late. I realize if I want to live, I have to fight. So..." He takes a deep inhale and exhale through his nose before saying, "I am willing to do some training. So, would you please, teach me?" Whitley has to swallow his pride as not only as a man, but as the future male heir to the Schnee Dust Company in order to survive in this world.

Weiss walks pass him by a few inches. "Training begins at dawn. 6 o'-clock. Can you get up at that time?"

Whitley turned around to look at Weiss. "I'll do my best."

Weiss not turning around, started to smirk. "Good. See you in the training hall." Then walks to her room.

"Right... Wait a minute! Where is the training hall?"

* * *

Somewhere else in the vault, Penny is listening to a video on a UNSC laptop to something called, 'The Philosophy of System Shock' by someone who calls himself Love Life & Anarchy with headphones on. She develops an interest in these videos that were recorded hundreds of years ago before the UNSC along with worrying about what she would become if she does go too far if she is returned to her robotic body. She was done with The Philosophy of Bioshock by the same person, but she is also worried about Atlas' super corporation, Schnee Dust Company, just like what nearly happened with Tri Optimum. She does her best to memorized these videos so the people around her won't make the same mistakes as the people did in these videos. While watching these videos, Ciel enters the room in a blue bathrobe while drying her hair with a blue towel.

Ciel notices Penny on the laptop. "Watching another video?"

Penny doesn't answer.

Ciel puts the towel on her bed as she approaches to tap Penny on the shoulders. Penny notices as she paused the video and remove her headphones.

"Sorry, Ciel. Do you need something?"

"I was wondering what video are you watching."

"Some video from some site called, 'YouTube' from 541 years ago. It's a philosophy video about some video game franchise."

"Really?" Ciel's interest is piqued.

"Yeah." Penny nodded. "I also found documentary videos in this laptop's memory card as well. Some include, The Bloody History of Communism, The American Revolutionary War, David Macaulay - Castle, and a few video game lore videos from YouTube."

"Any good?"

"Mostly bloody because there are no monsters on their home planet. They only exist in myth."

"I see. But on another topic, how are you and Oscar coming along?"

Penny's face turns bright red as she quickly turns around, put her headphones back on, and resumes watching her video. Ciel smirks as she chuckles.

* * *

Somewhere in one of the bedrooms of the vault, Takashi is lying on his bed, wide awake still, as he starts pondering. He stares at the ceiling as thoughts start swirling in his head.

Rie notices and sits up from her bed. "Something wrong, Takashi?"

"I've been thinking."

"For real?"

"What do you say we move out to that magic city where Kohta and the others are?"

"Hmm?"

Takashi sits up as he looks at Rie, "I mean think about it. We're only here as guests in this place. We're out of that damn canyon full of those Things, no more cultists flying over us, and we don't have to worry about Them once a week when They start to act up."

"I get it now. But what about the people that DO live in the city?"

Saya gets up from her bed. "That is a good point. Yet there is a possibility that there isn't anyone living there anymore. If there is, we could ask if we can get permission to have our own land. That is a pretty big IF assuming that we can pay or just get some dump-heap like a swamp."

"That's true." Rie agrees with Saya. Then looks back at Takashi, "But how can we make defenses? We can't just borrow their settlement workbench. What if we need to repair one of those turrets yet unable to do so when we return the workbench?"

"I've been thinking about that." Takashi pulls out a book from under his bed. He shows it and the cover of this book has a Vault Boy doing the double finger pose with the words 'Vault 76 Manual'. "This book says something about a C.A.M.P. A Construction and Assembly Mobile Platform. With it, we can make the same stuff we can get from the settlement workbench anywhere."

"Like a mobile settlement." Rie says in astonishment.

"Exactly. Although it does require 40 bottlecaps to activate it. Bottlecaps are use as money I guess. Which is why I've been drinking some of those Nuka-Colas. The mixed ones. Not the regular kinds that have radiation."

"Do we have any of those?" Saya asks.

"Nope." he replies. "But I'm gonna look for it where Team SSSN found that amusement park. Just need to find this Vault 76 somewhere and we get those new C.A.M.P.'s. Anyone wish to join in?"

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! To Vic, I do apologize for the misunderstanding because I've got a lot on my plate. Things have been hell at work lately this month because of a state holiday on the 24th. I would like to add the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V characters to the new story, but Minecraft: Story Mode got the lead by one vote. So taking in the account that you and Duce voted for Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensionals, it is a tie between that and Lego-calypse. Next time.**

 **As for next week, there won't be a new chapter because Minecraft: Story Mode Season 3 will be out on the first of August! The week after that, resuming the story. You get what I'm getting at right? Good.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26  
**

It is now morning, despite the fact that the storm still going on outside. Jaune and Pyrrha are sleeping next to each other with Pyrrha snuggling her head on Jaune's. Nora has her head on Ren's little area as Ren just sleeps. Nebula and Octavia are the only ones on night duty after rotating shifts with everyone else while having a plasma rifle and a laser rifle. Winter gets up from the floor as she stretches out and yawns.

"Morning." Octavia greets Winter.

Winter stretches out more. "Morning." Then she starts standing up from the stone floor.

Kohta, sleeping under a bookshelf tent, starts to get up from his makeshift tent. Yuri is sleeping next to the window with Toshimi, Gwen, and Dew.

Jaune and Pyrrha start to wake up as they raise their heads and see each other sleepy eye to sleepy eye. When they realize how close they are, their eyes widen as the scoot away with faces all red. Ren starts to sit up as he rub his eyes. Right before feeling something pointing at his private area.

He looks down at Nora as she says, "Something smells good."

"NORA!" Ren yelled.

Nora gets up with some drool coming out of her mouth. "Uh?" she groaned. She looked down and followed the body up to Ren's face. "Oh shit!" she got up and wipes the droll from her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

Kohta gets up after a sound of a bubble being popped. "Uh?" he says in a groggy tone. "What's going on?"

Everyone else started to wake-up when Nora shouted. Yuri rubbed her eyes before opening them.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked.

Toshimi gets up, "Is it time for breakfast?"

"We're the ones that're supposed to make breakfast, Toshimi."

"...right." Toshimi gets up, stretches her back. "Time to get to work."

* * *

Back at Sarge's Squad 2.0 location, Sarge is doing push-ups on the sandy ground inside his tent.

He keeps counting, "23...24...25...26...27...28..."

Then he gets a call from the radio, " _This is Mock Canyon Outpost #1. Simmons to Sarge. Simmons to Sarge. Everything alright out there?_ "

Sarge starts to stand up, "Simmons? Is that you?"

" _Hello? Sorry, but things are bad on my end because of the storm. Come in, Sarge._ "

"I read you loud and clear on my end." Sarge replies.

" _Hold on. Coming in a little clearer now. Sorry about that. How goes the hunt?_ "

"Bad. We got stuck in a middle of a sandstorm. Plus, I'm getting that feeling again. And that feeling is telling me to head back."

" _Oh thank god!_ " Simmons says in relief. " _Because Grif somehow, and I don't know how, managed to steal most of my crops during the storm! As for Donut, he took most of my carrots!_ "

Sarge has no idea how to respond to that last part. But then he asks, "But did Donut take anything else like eggplants, those daikon thingies, or any other vegetable that is long?"

" _Dear god, no._ _Because one, we don't have any of those. Two, I have no idea where to find them. And three, I wish you didn't put those images in my head._ "

"Listen. I made a few locks for the doors. Keypad locks so that they won't eat our food. Check my bunk in one of the containers."

" _Will do. Thank you, sir._ "

* * *

Back at the Remnant Vault, in what is supposed to be the training room, Weiss is training her younger brother, Whitley. Weiss is on one end of the arena made of Minecraft dirt that is 30x30 blocks. Whitley is on the other side as he prepares his wooden sword. Saeko is there as a referee.

Saeko raises her hand in the air and does a down motion with it. "Begin!"

Whitley uses the repulsion glyph in order to lung himself at his sister. Weiss uses her own glyph to repel Whitley, but Whitley uses an attraction glyph mid second as he takes a swing at his sister. But Weiss manages to parry Whitley's attack right before the two try to strike each other with their wooden swords. Both of them keep on hitting each others swords with not one of them delivering a blow to the other in their fencing style. Then Weiss uses an attraction glyph on one end of the arena as another appears on Whitley's back. This caused Whitley to be pulled all the way out o the arena. Out of bounds, if you will.

Saeko raises her right arm, "Whitley is out of bounds! Weiss is the winner!"

Weiss puts away her wooden sword as she approaches Whitley lying on the floor. "You're getting better." she complimented.

Whitley sits back up with a grunt. "Damn. I thought I had you that time."

Weiss gives him a helping hand up and he accepts it. Then Weiss looks at Saeko, "What do you think of his performance?"

Saeko looks at her cross armed. "Fencing isn't my forte, but he did last longer than a minute."

Whitley puts his sword away, "Can we get some breakfast? I'm famished."

Weiss stomach started to growl, much to her embarrassment. Whitley started to snicker before laughing. The other two girls start to laugh as well.

* * *

Now we head back at the library where Team JNPR and Kohta decided to check out the museum as everyone decide to check the rest of the library for more stuff.

"Anything?!" Nebula shouted from one end of the library.

"I found a few more books! And they're legible!" Gwen shouted back from another end.

Lets head down to Team JNPR and Kohta to see what else they can find. They made their way through the basement and into the museum.

"Damn." Kohta says as he looks at the ship. "How did they get something like this in the museum?"

"Must've used some sort of pulley system or logs to get it all the way out here." Pyrrha answers.

Jaune is over at the display case. "Take a look at this sword!" he says in an excited attitude. "I've never seen steel such as this! I'm taking it!" He draws his diamond sword out in order to break the case.

Ren touches Jaune's shoulder before he starts to smash it. Jaune looks at Ren, who is giving him a disapproval look.

"Why not?" Jaune asked.

"Best to leave it. It is disrespectful."

Jaune sighs as he put his Minecraft diamond sword away. "Alright. You do have a point."

"Over here!" Nora shouted from the next room.

When they entered, Kohta's eyes sparkled as he sees some very familiar weapons.

He approached the sword in the middle, "That's the Master Sword from The Legend of Zelda!" He sounded excited as he looks at some of the other weapon, "That's Hal's Rifle from Fable II! A gun based on the Halo series rifle the MA5B assault rifle! *gasp* And that's the Hammerthyst! Also from Fable II! And that's the armor of the Blades from the third Elder Scrolls game!"

Team JNPR just stand there as Kohta takes it all in.

"Is it just me," Jaune broke the silence between him and his team, "or is he a little like Ruby when it comes to weapons?"

"No kidding." Nora agrees. "It almost feels like she's here."

"Same." Pyrrha nodded.

"Any ideas on how everyone else is doing back at the camp?" Ren asks as lightning strikes followed by a pretty loud thunder outside.

* * *

Ruby is sharpening her Crescent Rose with a whet stone from the Red Rocket Nuka-Wolrd station that Team SSSN brought back. She does so in the atrium as Takashi, Saya, and Rei approach her.

Ruby stopped as she notices them. "What's up?"

Takashi approaches Ruby as he clears his throat. "Ruby, listen. The three of use have been thinking about moving out."

"Moving out?" Ruby puts down her Crescent Rose. "To where?"

"Well-" Takashi is about to explained but got interrupted by Saya.

"Truth is that we need to have our own place. In order to do that, we need to have something that is akin to your settlement workshop. A special mobile device that can actually do the job."

Rei then says, "So we're gonna head northeast to find this device." Rei handed Ruby the Vault 76 Manual with a page showing the C.A.M.P.

Ruby took it and looks at the device. "Huh. Looks interesting." But Ruby looks at the three, "But how are you guys gonna get this device? Team SSSN took everything from the amusement park gas station. Except for the power armor frames and the armor on it. So how...oh...I get it." She handed back the manual.

"Exactly." Saya says. "We need to borrow your Falcon in order to get these armored suits. With the C.A.M.P., we can make the defenses needed for our new settlement."

Ruby then starts to ask, "Did you tell anyone else about this?"

"Not yet." Rei says. "We're gonna tell everyone else but we need Kohta back since he's...well..."

"He's a chubby nerd." Saya bluntly tells the truth.

"But why? Shouldn't we stay together in this weird, alien planet?" Ruby does have a point. People should stick together in this strange world filled with hostile terrors of this world. Worse still, having no idea on what the hell is REALLY going on.

"To tell you the truth." Takashi crosses his arms. "We think it is better to be separated just in case whatever force decides to come down and do something to us. Like probing our butts."

"Eww!" Ruby finds it disgusting. "Do aliens really do that?!"

"No they don't." Saya sounds a little insulted. "That's just stupid. Why would aliens come all the way from some other planet just to stuck things in our asses?"

Rei looks at Saya, "Probably might be a sexual thing?"

Takashi clenches his butt and presses his hands on it. "Okay!" he looks terrified, "Now I really don't want to meet these aliens that put us here!"

Ruby starts to feel awful as she puts her hands on her back and front. "I don't wanna get raped!"

"Enough with the aliens that may or may not do horrible things to our prostates!" Saya stops everyone from imagining such things. "Right now, we should focus on expanding." She looks at Ruby, "The reason being is because we need to see what else is out there and locate other survivors. You found us and got us out of that nightmare canyon. So why can't we do the same for any other unfortunate souls on this planet?"

Saya's intention maybe good, but Ruby is a little worried. Even though it is true that Ruby and her friends helped save the group, but it is still dangerous. But Ruby just smiles and nods her head in agreement.

"Good." Saya nodded.

* * *

Back at the museum, Pyrrha looks at the tapestry that shows the very levels of the city with one civilization placed on top of another.

' _What is the purpose of this?_ ' Pyrrha thinks as she curiously looks at the tapestry. ' _Was this some sort of experiment of some kind?_ '

Jaune approaches Pyrrha, "Hey!"

Pyrrha snaps out of it and looks at Jaune.

Jaune stands next to Pyrrha as he looks at the tapestry which Pyrrha looks back at. "What do you think?" he asks.

"Not sure. Must've been some sort of experiment. Must've taken them years. Centuries even for them to accomplished this."

"Got something!" Kohta shouted.

Everyone headed over to the next room and see what Kohta found. In the next room, they see many strange and bizarre artifacts that relate to the many cities underground. In this exhibit, they see artifacts relating to the Forerunners, Archons from Fable, Dwemer, Aen Undod (Elves from the Witcher series), Daedric, Ayleid, and Ancient Nord.

"Oooo!" Nora went as she looks at the Forerunner artifacts. "Shiny!" She presses her hands and face on the glass as she admires one of the alien artifacts.

"Hmm." Ren went as he has taken an interest in the Varla and Welkynd stones.

Jaune looks at the many artifacts related to the Dwemer. Especially the Dwemer Centurion that looks imposing that forces Jaune to gulp.

Pyrrha takes a good look at some of the Nordic artifacts and noticed a few strange stones with some form of writing. From them, she hears a strange chant coming from these stones as they start to radiate with energy. The energy tries to touch her, but the glass prevents her from doing so. She looks at the lock to see if it would be easy, but not.

Then Kohta says to everyone, "Hey, guys. I think I have an idea on what was going on with the undead ghosts. All these artifacts maybe the reason why all the ghosts try to kill us last night because of all these magical artifacts that give off, well, magical energy." Kohta starts to explain his theory.

* * *

Over at Blue Base, Tucker is laying around as Church comes in.

"Hey, Tucker." Church speaks bluntly.

"Yeah?" he looks at Church.

"Have you seen Tex or Carolina anywhere? Because I'm starting to get worried that their competition may go too far."

"About that..." Tucker starts to sit up. "Both Tex and Carolina found themselves a new enemy for them to compete against."

"Really?" Church is surprised to hear that. "Who?"

Both of them went over to the temple as they see five zealots passed out on the ground with Tex, Carolina, and Caboose are doing push-ups. Caboose is easily doing push-ups without breaking a sweat.

Caboose repeats, "33...33...33...33..."

Carolina seems to be struggling. "246...247...248..."

Tex seems to be going fine, but a little slower than Caboose. "249...250...251..."

Carolina collapsed and Tex's arms sound like they're short circuiting. Caboose keeps on going.

He keeps going as he looks at the two. "Did I win?"

Carolina struggles to get back up. "I'm not..." she grunts, "...gonna lose...to a...moron."

Epsilon pops up, "For some reason, I'm not surprised. I'll activate the healing unit."

Tex says with her face on the ground, "Does anyone know where I can get a mechanic? A good one."

Both Tucker and Alpha are amazed that Caboose has beaten two of the most feared ladies in the galaxy.

"Damn." Alpha is impressed. "Maybe Caboose should've been a Freelancer."

"Yeah. Too bad he doesn't have the brains to go with that strength."

Alpha looks back at Tucker, "So any idea on when the storm will end?"

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. If you guys have been living under a rock for the past week, I got a new story out already. Next week is a new chapter for that story. And here's an answer to a question:**

 **Rayman: Tommen Lannister II was ruler of The Rock after the Doom of Valyria. He went on an expedition to the Valyrian Peninsula to obtain any remaining Valyrian steel while holding the Lannisters prized sword, Brightroar, a Valyrian steel sword. But died on the way over.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27  
**

Church floats through some areas of blue base as he looks out a glass window that someone made for some reason where the gravity lift is. He takes in a deep sigh, "When is this storm gonna end? I'm getting bored here."

He stares out through the window as the wind blows hard outside as he wonders when is he gonna get out of the base and get away from some of the morons living in it. A lot of stuff goes flying by as he looks out. One of them just so happens to be Lopez screaming, " **AYE YI YIIIIII!** " as he spins out of control by the wind. Church did giggle a little at that.

"Okay. That was funny."

Then Washington walks up to Church, "Hey Alpha."

Church turns to face Wash, "Hmm? Oh hey, Washington."

"Still waiting for the storm to pass?"

Church looks back out the window, "Yeah."

Washington does the same, "I hear ya. Although the other two are more anxious than normal."

"Carolina and Tex?"

"Yep."

"Are they still trying to take Caboose down?"

"Yep."

Church then looks at Washington, "Wanna make recordings of their failures? It'll be like those funny videos that were popular between 20th and 21st century."

Washington looks back at Church, "I'll get the popcorn."

"I know what I wanna pop. Bow-chika-bow-wow!"

Church turns around and shouts, "There aren't any virgins you predator!"

"Ouch."

"Hey! Those charges were dropped!"

Wash and Church look at him across the hall as Tucker goes, "What?"

Church responds, "Are you Glenn Quagmire from Family Guy?"

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"No." Wash says. "You shouldn't. Because it is wrong on soooo many levels."

* * *

Over at the museum, there is a skeleton, still walking around, somewhere at the Forerunner exhibit.

"Hey." some girl says behind it.

The skeleton looks behind and then gets its face smashed by a hammer.

"Boop." Nora says menacingly. Then goes back to her happy self as she shouts, "All clear!"

"Great work, Nora." Jaune enters the room.

Pyrrha looks at Ren as the rest of Team JNPR enters the room, "Guess someone has been teaching her some ninja skill."

Ren smiles with pride, "Why thank you."

They enter the room and see something that looks more sci-fi than magical. Some of the displays show a busted Forerunner Sentinel, a mummified remained of a Thanolekgolo, a half rusted Enforcer Sentinel, a depleted energy core, fourteen automated Forerunner turrets, and the remains of a few Forerunner armor sets.

Kohta enters in and is surprised to see all this tech. "No way. This is Forerunner technology from the Halo series!"

Nora looks at Kohta, "What now?"

Kohta explains, "It was a video game series that help put the Xbox game console on the map back in the day. As a matter of fact..." he pulled out a Covenant plasma rifle from his inventory as he held it up. "This is where this weapon comes from. Along with other stuff like the UNSC laptops and guns." Then starts to smile, "Plus, it was one of my favorite games back then."

But everyone look at Nora who is breaking the legs of the skeleton that she took down.

She stopped and look at everyone, "Sorry, what? I was breaking this guy's legs to make sure he doesn't get back up." Then goes back and making sure the legs were shattered.

"You were the one who asked." Jaune pointed out.

"Then lost interest."

Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha looked back at Kohta.

"Anyway. The Forerunners were a race of-"

BASH! Everyone look back at Nora who is destroying the rib cage.

"-They were an ancient race of-"

BASH!

"-highly advanced aliens that made the-"

BASH!

"-Halo rings which the game was named-"

BASH!

"-whichtheCoventnantworship-"

BASH!

"-asgodswhentheytryto-"

BASH!

Kohta glares at Nora, "Would you knock it off!?"

Nora looks back, "Sorry! Just being thorough!" BASH!

"Anyway, my guess that these aliens might've been Forerunners that are experimenting on us. Although there is never any information about them stopping time or taking people from other dimensional planes. Or even multiverse capabilities. They just died in order to prevent the spread of a biological menace known as, The Flood."

Ren speaks, "So they created a galaxy wide apocalypse with those Halos."

"Exactly. But mostly intelligent life."

Pyrrha then speaks, "Guessing that the ruins at the very bottom of that layer are the Forerunners."

"Guessing so." Kohta agrees.

"But we can't exactly head down there into all those ruins." Jaune pointed out. "Those ruins are huge. Probably the same size as the city we're in. Might have to put off exploration until we get enough people and know-how among the ruins. Plus, there could be highly dangerous monsters lurking down there since the original people of this top layer disappeared."

Jaune has a good point. Going down upon layer after layer of different ruins along with facing some strange monsters they don't know about. As of now, they don't have the numbers or resources to mount a successful subterranean exploration down below the different ruins.

"You're right." Pyrrha agrees. "Maybe another time."

BASH!

"WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY!?" Kohta shouted. "I think you got him."

* * *

Over at the vault, Whitley goes through another training session. But this time, it is about tolerance. He is in the cafeteria with Blake, Sun, Neon, and Velvet with some tea. Weiss is watching over at another table as she keeps an eye on her little brother's progress. All is too quiet among the group as they just drink their tea. Tensions are a little strong for someone who is anti-Faunus and heir to the Schnee Family.

But Whitley broke the silence. "Alright listen. I know that I'm not a fan of the Faunus and you guys aren't a fan of someone who is a member of the Schnee Family. A male member to be precise. Right now, we're stuck on this planet and have to work together to survive. I'm willing to put my differences aside so we all can work together to face off against whatever the hell is out there. So are we good?"

The four Faunus look at each other as they think about what Whitley says. Then the four look at Whitley with smiles as they agree with Whitley. For once in his high pampered life, he actually made a good point. If anyone wishes to survive on this horrible planet, they all have to put their differences aside in order to overcome any obstacles that may come their way. Whitley looks at Weiss as Weiss smiles and nods at him. He believes that he is acing the tolerance training that Weiss put him up with.

Sun places his arm over Whitley, "Nice of you to be a little more tolerate of us...what was your name again?" He says, and asked, with his usual carefree attitude.

Whitley removes Sun's arm, "It's Whitley."

Blake takes a sip of her tea before saying, "At least you're better than your father."

"I agree." Neon agrees with Blake.

"Really?" He starts to smile, "Well, that is the nicest thing you've ever said." Whitley is starting to think that he is gonna be better than his father now thanks to Blake's compliment that may make Whitley a better person, or give him a bigger ego.

Yang approaches Weiss as she sits down with a bowl of beef stew that she made.

Weiss looks at it, "Where did you get that?"

"I made it myself. Actually, it is one of the new items that we get to make. I just used a cooking pot over an open flame rather than just put the pot in the campfire along with a cooking spit I just made. I didn't get any experience from doing it. All I had to do was add raw red meat, salt, a carrot, and garlic."

"Where did you get the garlic?"

"It was in one of the spice crates Cardin and his flunkies brought back from that pirate ship."

"Oh. Well that's strange."

Yang looks over at the door as she smiles. "The love birds are here."

"Who?" Weiss asks right before Yang points at the door.

What she sees is Penny and Oscar holding hands as they enter in the cafeteria.

Weiss looks back at Yang, "Don't you think that Oscar is a little young for Penny? I know that she really likes him but still though."

"You worry about her now? Oh come on little 'broom up your ass'. She looks happy and we all agree that they look cute together."

Weiss sighs. "You're right. But still though..."

"Just let them be. Besides, I think Oscar is a waaay better man than Neptune."

"Yeah, but- HEY!" Weiss felt a little insulted. "Neptune isn't that bad!"

Sun approaches the two, "Have you girls seen Neptune?"

Speaking of Neptune...

* * *

Neptune is somewhere close to the dig site where most of the mining is at yet constructed a secret hangout for himself. Behind an electric powered door from Fallout 4 with a switch on the other side so no one can see what he is doing. He looks around to make sure no one is spying on him as he dapples with his chemistry workbench. He made three jets for himself as he inhales the first one.

"Oh yeah..." he says when he is really high after he inhaled the substance. "That really hit the spot... Oh yeah."

Then he pulled out some fixer with addictol. "When I'm done, better make sure I use these. Although..." He takes a closer look at the addictol, "How come this thing looks the same as the jet?"

So yeah, Neptune is using drugs for comfort.

* * *

Over back at the museum, the group check the other exhibits to see what else they can find. They went into one exhibit that has artifacts from the Fable series with many Archon devices and other stuff such as the Archon's Battle Armour, a Shard, some ancient scrolls, a model of the Tattered Spire, and the Sword of Aeons. Next, they went into another exhibit where it has many Dwemer artifacts. Jaune looks intimidated by the large Dwemer Centurion he is looking at at the center of the exhibit. When he tries to get a little closer to it, the Centurion bend over and freaked out Jaune.

"Keep it together, man." Kohta gives some advice while everyone chuckles. Ren, on the other hand, just smiles.

They then check out the Aen Undod exhibit where they see a few elven clothes, a suit of armor from the Wild Hunt, and a bunch of mystical artifacts that look strange. Jaune tries touching one of them but gets electrocuted that sent him flying across the room.

"My turn!" Nora says as she jumps onto one of the artifacts.

Pyrrha, Ren, and Kohta just look at her all strangely.

Nora looks back as she gets electrocuted. "What? I need the recharge."

Then they head over to the Daedric exhibit where every single Daedra artifact is on display. Every ring, weapon, armor, and even books are kept behind display...and locked up. Even the ruined pages of the Mysterium Xarxes are on display. Everyone is getting an uncomfortable feeling around these artifacts so they decide to exit. Then they come across the Nordic exhibit. Everyone started to hear some strange chanting coming from this exhibit as they see a large stone wall with strange writing on it with some of the writings starting to glow.

"What is that?" Jaune asks.

"Why is it giving off a weird chant?" Nora asks.

"Don't know." Pyrrha looks at the wall cross-arm.

"But it does resonate some sort of power." Ren looks at it.

"Well some of the stuff is from the Elder Scrolls series." Kohta says. "But I never seen this before."

Jaune takes a better look at it as he approaches the wall. Then the wall starts to produce a strange stream of energy at him. His vision starts to get blurry but still sees the strange glowing words as something inside of him gives him power. Then some knowledge has been granted to him as his vision starts to clear up.

"Whoa." Jaune says while doing a Keanu Reeves impression. Then he check his implants to see if he learned something new. And he did. He looks back at his team and Kohta, "I just learned something new!"

"What did you learn?" Pyrrha asks with a look of excitement.

Jaune looked up at the ceiling and shouts, "FUS-RO- **DAH!** "

...

Nothing happened.

"Nothing happened." Jaune looks a little disappointment. "Why can't I use it?" He looks at his implant to see what is he doing wrong. That is until he reads aloud, "Dragon Souls: 0. Oh. I need dragon souls in order to use it."

"Really?" Nora says before checking her implant. She checks and doesn't see the shouts listed but the thing does say she doesn't have any dragon souls. "Huh. That is interesting."

Ren checks his implants. "Where are we supposed to get dragon souls?"

"Don't know." Kohta shrugs. "Knowing this place, there are probably a shit ton around here somewhere."

"Is anyone else feeling a little hungry?" Nora asks.

Pyrrha suggests, "Maybe we should head back. We'll figure this out later and see the rest of the museum after lunch."

"Sounds good!" Nora jumped up in agreement. "I'm starving!"

* * *

Things are going a little slow, but we are getting good results.

 **/2: Affirmative you wanker.**

?

 **/2: Don't be a bloody bloke you pig hide cheese dick loser.**

...

...

We need another AI replacement!

 **/2: Goats are funny when they get their heads fucked up by my ham.**

Hurry before this one becomes a murderous psychopath!

* * *

-Voice Recording-

[Male Voice]: Is it just me, or all the AIs degrading faster?

[Female Voice]: That is because we're on a tight budget and we had to get them from the lowest bidder.

[Male Voice]: We're doing experiments on people and beings from many dimensional planes and the eggheads and politicians back home just refuse to give us a little more for our budget? That's so fucking lame.

[Female Voice]: Tell me about it. Apparently, they say that our technology is no longer relevant.

[Male Voice]: That's dumb.

[Female Voice]: How about we use an AI from another universe? How does HAL 9000 sound?

[Male Voice]: Try to murder all the humans on-board a spaceship so, no.

[Female Voice]: MCP?

[Male Voice]: Master Control Program? Fuck that! That thing nearly caused all my robots to kill my co-workers at my previous job.

[Female Voice]: Skynet?

[Male Voice]: Nearly wiped out all of humanity with robots.

[Female Voice]: CABAL?

[Male Voice]: Didn't try to wipe out humanity with cyborgs?

[Female Voice]: Then how about, SHODAN?

[Male Voice]: Are you fucking kidding me?! Did you even read the reports on that thing?

[Female Voice]: How about GLaDOS? She's a scientist.

[Male Voice]: And a complete and total sadist who has gone off the deep end. Not to mention that she hogs all the cake to herself. Even my own birthday cake.

[Female Voice]: Well we can't just make new AIs from scratch every time one breaks down. How about we use some of the ghosts from that one universe? You know, the one with the giant white ball filled with every knowledge in the universe while being hunted?

[Male Voice]: Tried it. A lot of our guys died trying to...'acquire' a few of them.

(Binging noise)

[Male Voice]: Time to get back to work.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. And I hope you guys can take the time to check out my newer story. Because for some reason, not a lot of people are interested in it. Well I am gonna put up a new chapter for that story next week so I hope you guys take the time to enjoy. Later!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28  
**

In a dark room, a bald man sitting at his desk with only a bright light shining behind him yet have his face covered in shadow to hide his distinctive figures while a strange yellow screen popped-up with five profile pictures that are blank with a text box beneath.

"Greetings." says the man in a similar manner to Agent 47 from Hitman.

MOG: **{What do you want, Admin?}**

MOS: **{Let me guess. You want a new AI for your work?}**

"I'm afraid so." he replied reluctantly. "Our own AIs have been malfunctioning more rapidly than ever."

MOR&D: **{Clearly you can figure something out.}**

"I would, but we lack the necessary resources to create one that would last for a month. Now, they last less than a few days."

MOE: **{So you just need funding for a more stable AI.}**

MOT: **{Or perhaps you need a new AI from us. Do I understand right?}**

"Either or. We need a new AI in order to keep our research going. We're also testing on creating Dovahkiin by infusing the test subjects from Remnant with the souls and blood of dragons. The first four have discovered their new powers when they went into the remains of one of our earlier projects."

MOS: **{Didn't you already do that 630 years ago with the regular Nord subjects?** **}**

"We did, but this is a little different."

MOG: **{Admin. You and your scientific endeavors throughout the centuries have been astonishing, but right now, you're research is outdated. Dimensional travel and time manipulation was an astonishing breakthrough 2,000 years ago, but nowadays, citizens are more focused on creating comedies with the latest technologies on older shows.}**

"Please don't tell me that you're gonna succumb to the dumb of the focus groups."

MOR&D: **{The Council has agreed. Much to my own dismay.}**

"You're all gonna make the same mistakes as the people of Earth did in some place called...Trollywood? Bollywood? Hollywood! Got it."

MOE: **{Well it is creating a huge boon for the economy. How about we make a deal?** **}**

"A deal?"

MOE: **{We got word that one of your employees was selling nude photos of your test subjects on the side. You could do the same in order to increase your own budget by a small percentage given all the perverts we have these days.}**

"Last time we did that, a bunch of our test subjects were abducted and used as breeding sows off of some colony full of misogynists that have more hormones than brain cells."

MOG: **{... Oh yeah. We burned down the entire planet for doing that. But we did teleport your solar system to avoid that.}**

MOE: **{Anywho, you can also acquire a few more test subjects from this Remnant planet so we can give you a small increase to your research budget. The third thing you can do is use some false identifications on your accounts when you make investments in the stock market. If you agree to our little...arrangement, we'll get you a new AI. As long as you do that, you won't have to glass the planet with all those years of research. Deal?}** **  
**

The strange man thinks about it for a moment before making a decision. If he agrees to these terms, he and his research teams will get the budget needed to keep them funding and get a more high quality AI. If he doesn't, than the solar system will be set to auto-destruct that will wipe everyone out.

"Fine. We have a deal."

MOE: **{A wise business decision.}**

MOR&D: **{We do have one AI that is ready with a combination of synthetic brains and AI components that combines the best of both imaginary mind of an organic being and the intelligence of a machine. Still a prototype but this should provide a chance to study how it works.}**

MOS: **{But heed caution. There are still a few bugs to work out on this latest prototype.}**

"Very well. I'll inform my staff that we will be receiving a new AI and some new orders. We're also gonna have to cut the supply drops to the surface."

MOG: **{Then, this meeting is adjourn for the time being.}**

Everyone: **{Agreed.}**

* * *

Back over at the museum, Jaune has discovered a new power thanks to a few engineering to both his soul and his genetics that allows him to use the power of the Dragonborn. Unfortunately, he doesn't have any dragon souls for him to power his new found ability. Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora have also gain the knowledge of the dovs. Kohta tries, but he didn't get the same ability. Much to his disappointment.

"What the fucking hell?" Kohta swears. "How come I didn't get any new powers?" Kohta is upset that he didn't get any new powers from the large stone slab that contains writings of the dragon language along with a few dragon words that have been scratched on them.

Ren places his hand on Kohta's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Kohta."

Kohta took a deep breath to calm down. "It's okay. But the spells are still good." His left hand starts to catch on fire. "I should bring back the spell tomes to the others when the storm finally clears."

Lightning started to flash and followed by thunder from outside.

Kohta looks outside, "Perfect timing."

"Can we head back to the library now?" Nora asked. "I'm still hungry."

Pyrrha giggles, "Okay. Let's head back."

Jaune's stomach grumbles before Kohta's stomach starts as well.

"Lunch time." Jaune says after feeling a little embarrassed.

* * *

At the secret underground lab below and outside of the vault. Neptune is messing with the chemistry station to create drugs for himself to help him coupe with the stress of being on a new planet that he has been hiding in order to take the edge off. He continues to make more to not only to get high to keep himself from having any mental breakdowns, but to also try to level-up. As of now, he raised his level up to 103 with all the chems and drugs he has been making for himself. He has tried jet once again to make time seem so slow along with buffjet as an added effect while working out with a few exercise equipment such as weight lifting, pommel horse, and the power cycle to increase his own physique to impress some of the ladies along with some charisma from day tripper. For his intelligence, he takes berry mentats while reading books at the same time as he works out. In case he does become too addicted, he takes addictol or fixer to cure it.

* * *

Over at Team SSSN's quarters, Sun looks at his implant and sees the exp share still in effect as he noticed his team's experience points have gone up and gained a level or two.

"The hell is Neptune up to?" Sun asks as he looks at his implant.

"Something wrong?" Scarlet asks as he sits on the edge of his bed.

Sun stops looking at his implant and looks at Scarlet. "Neptune is getting a lot of XP for doing something. I'm starting to worry that he's up to something."

"Body building most likely." Sage says as he enters the room. "He says that he hopes to impress the ladies with some new body he's working on."

"Then why keep it a secret?" Sun asks. "We're supposed to be a team."

"Knowing him, he's probably trying to impress the ladies again." Sage says as he leans against the wall.

"Could be." Sun sounds like he agrees but in unsure.

Scarlet jumps from his bed, "Maybe we should find him somewhere."

"We should check the gym to see if he's there or not."

* * *

Over at the cafeteria; Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Amber are sitting at a table enjoying lunch. Cinder and Amber are looking at each other as they try to figure out why they recognize each other. Emerald looks at them and finds it a little awkward.

"Hey guys?" she speaks at both of them. "I have an idea."

Cinder breaks her focus to look at Emerald. "What is it?"

"I think we should form a team."

Everyone starts to look at Emerald.

"Well, since there are four of us here and we all have amnesia. I think we should form a team and do something like exploring somewhere that no other teams have gone to before."

"I've been thinking that too." Mercury says. "I even come up with a team name."

"Really?" Amber asks while interested.

"What is it?" Cinder seems interested as well.

"Team CAME! ...eh?"

"Eww~!" Emerald is disgusted by Mercury's idea. "That's disgusting!"

"How about Team FAME?" Cinder throws in her two cents. "Like the color of gold. Since team names have to be color names, right?"

"That sounds better." Amber agrees.

Mercury just smirk as he places his feet on the table, "Worth a try."

Emerald smacks Mercury's feet of the table.

"OW!"

"You don't deserve to place your feet on the table after that." Emerald is very angry at Mercury for the team name. "Plus, we eat on the table."

"Team FAME is a good name." Amber says. "We have Cinder Fall for red, Emerald Sustrani for mint green, Mercury Black for metallic gray, and me! Amber...Amber...Amber... Huh. I don't know what my last name is."

"Seriously?" Emerald finds that strange. "You don't know your family name?"

"Guess not. But let me try to remember." Amber thinks as hard as she can to try to remember yet looks like she's about to take a crap. A minute or two later she stopped thinking.

"Anything?" Cinder and Emerald asks.

"I do remember something. I think someone called me...Autumn? I think that's right."

"You sure?" Mercury asks yet doesn't seem all that interested as he drinks a bottle of Nuka-Cola Orange while laying back.

"I think so. But I'm not entirely sure."

"Amber Autumn." Emerald says Amber's name out loud. "Sounds right. At least I think so."

"Amber Autumn it is then." Cinder finds it agreeable. She raises her Nuka-Punch in the air over the center of the table. "Cheers to Team FAME!"

Everyone raised their drinks, "Cheers!" as they clank them.

* * *

Over at the exercise room, Weiss is training Whitley on using semblances. Their family semblance to be accurate. Whitley tries using a white glyph, repulsion, to jump into the air and land back on his feet as an elegant gentlemen. Yang, on the other hand, is beating up a practice dummy with a flurry of kicks and punches to test out some new perks she picked-up while on this planet. Saeko and Kurumi are training with wooden swords. Takashi is training with a sword on another dummy. Everyone seem to be working out after having an early lunch in order to level-up or just focus on staying alive in this bizarre world. Oscar is also seen with Penny and Ciel so Oscar can learn how to fight. But Shizuka is looking after Alice and Yuki, who are also keeping an eye on Taromaru and Zero to make sure they don't get in everyone else's way. Even Willow Schnee is wide awake and sober as she uses a wooden sword on red-eyed Klein.

"Come on now!" Klein says with his grumpy personality. "Come and take me!"

Willow pulls her sword back before using her glyph to lunge towards him with all her might. In a split second, she disarmed Klein. Willow takes a few deep breaths before putting her sword away while looking at the disarmed butler.

"I haven't done something like that in a long time. Thank you very much, Klein. You have performed admirably as well."

Klein's eyes turned pink and is being bashful. "Oh, stop it! You did very good as well! I'm pretty sure you're even more amazing!"

Willow giggles at Klein's compliment before his eyes turn yellow and smiles.

"Anyway." she says to Klein. "I'm glad I'm away from..." gives a angered expression, "Him." Then she smiles again, "It feels like a huge weight was lifted off of me. When you told me that I should stop drinking and try to live a new life for myself and my children, I never thought I would feel this good. Not for such a long time. No more alcohol to drink my sadness and stress away. Free from my prick of a husband's tight grip. Glad I'm here on this planet despite not having what I'm used to live on. But I'm glad you're here, Klein."

Klein continues to smile, "I'm happy to hear that, madam."

As for Ruby, she's taking a quick nap after working so hard as Zwei tries to snuggle her. While napping, Zwei starts to dream. He dreams about how the RWBY girls act.

Ruby says, "I give the tummy rubs! I'm a good girl!"

Then he looks at Weiss who is holding a bag of treats and winks, "I sneak the treats. I'm the best girl!"

He looks at Blake as she looks depressed and sighs, "I'm a chew toy."

Then he looks at Yang, "I'm the Yang! Let's fight!" Then starts punching everyone." Zwei starts to cringe and starts making weird sounds in the real world.

In Ruby's dream, she stands in the middle of a bizarre version of the Emerald Forests in her regular outfit as she hears a voice that says, "Onward, noble Zwei!"

She looks around before something bashed into her leg. Ruby hops on one leg as she rubs the spot where she was bashed in. But when she looks down on what bumped her, she sees a chibi version of herself.

Both of them look at each other and point at each other, "Oh my gosh, you're adorable!"

Chibi Ruby skips from Regular Ruby's right to her left as she says, "Are you a cosplayer? I love your outfit!"

Regular Ruby gets on her knees as she adores her chibi-self, "Oh, look at you and your stubby legs!"

The chibi Ruby gets offended. "Hey!" She pulled out her own Crescent Rose and threatens her, "Who're you calling stubby? I'll cut you!"

Regular Ruby touches the chibi versions weapon, "Even Crescent Rose is adorable! Oh, you two are so cute, I just wanna squeeze you 'til you pop!" She lunges and glomps her chibi version of herself.

Her chibi version struggles to breath, "Ah! Betrayed by my own cuteness! I can't breath!"

In the real world, Ruby is squeezing Zwei, who is now wide awake and struggling to breath. Zwei managed to break free from Ruby's tight grip.

Ruby mutters in her sleep, "Wait...come back...I want more of your cuteness...!"

Some one dumps a bucket of water on Ruby's head that causes her to be wide awake and jolt up.

"What happened!?" Ruby says in surprise.

It was Yang that dumped water onto her sister while holding the bucket that is still dripping. Yang smiles at her sister, "Get up, Rubes. Nap time is over." Then throws a towel at her that landed on her head and covering her face.

"Yes, sis." then dries herself off.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Yang asked.

Ruby dries herself while responding, "I dreamed about seeing an adorable mini-version of myself and I wanted to squeeze her 'til she pops."

"Really? Does she have a big head yet stubby body."

"Well yeah- Wait. How do you know about that?"

"Just a guess."

Weiss and Blake approach their other two teammates as Weiss wipes her forehead with her towel as Blake just drapes hers on her left shoulder.

"Looks like someone is being lazy, again." Weiss says as she puts the towel on her head.

Ruby looks bewildered, "No I wasn't! I was only taking a cat nap!"

Yang bumped her shoulder on Blake's arm and smiles. Blake just glared at her. Yang then looks away.

* * *

Over at Red Base, Simmons hums a tune while doing experiments in a lab on the third level of the habitat where he has all of his lab equipment at.

"Now lets see here." he says to himself. "If I combine oxygen and flourine together in the right way, I should get hypergolic propellant for the rocket ship I'm making. Once I do that, I should be able to make a ship that should escape the stratosphere at top speed."

Then an alarm goes off that startled Simmons as he accidentally sets himself on fire.

" **FUUUUCCKK!** " He runs around until he pour a canister of water on himself. He angrily yells, " **GGRRRIIIIIFFFF!** "

Grif is located near the bio dome and runs away before Simmons starts shooting at him.

"Ohgodohgodohgod!" Griff says while running away from Simmons that is using a DMR.

* * *

Over at Blue Base, Church and Washington are walking (floating) down a cavernous hall while having a conversation.

"So any idea on when Sarge and the others are coming back?" Church asks.

"Don't know. But I think the less idiots there are, the better."

"Couldn't agree more."

"But how are things going for you since you got here?"

"Pretty much the same. I can't have a minute to myself without either Caboose being annoying or he's gonna do something dumb."

An explosion was heard later coming from the next room.

Church sounds annoyed, "Please don't tell me-"

"TUCKER DID IT!"

"Goddammit!"

Both of them head down the hall where they see Tucker looking at some strange yet familiar figures along with Tex and Carolina. Both Wash and Church look at the same direction as the others with Epsilon popping out. What they see are identical copies of the Reds and Blues.

They see a dumber down version of Simmons, "2+4=8! I'm the smart one!"

Then they see Grif, "That's good, Simon."

"Thanks Orange Guy Whose Name I Forget But Memberable."

Then they see a dumber version of Tucker, "Is there any butts I can sniff. Because I love butts."

A female version of Donut, "Who wants to go shopping?"

Then they see a dumb version of Washington. "Greetings. I am Agent Washingtub. The scariest man alive."

"Arrrggghh!" says the pirate version of Sarge. "Shiver me timbers! I wanna blow everything up!"

The real versions of the Blues look at each other and back at the Caboose versions a few times before gunning them down.

Caboose pops up from a rock. "Is it over?"

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Now for the Q &A:**

 **Guest: I think that top bit may have answered your question.**

 **007: Yeah. I know. But think about it. There are some aliens that require cloning rather than reproduction since they no longer have any genitals so they had to get something in some form of sexual entertainment.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29  
**

Activating new AI systems, please standby.

Loading...0%

36%

69%

80%

100%

AI installation complete. New AI systems activated.

 **BICORN: Greetings. I am BICORN. Biological Intelligence Computer Optimized Research Network. Primary AI of FarSpace Research Institution.**

 **ADMIN:** **Welcome aboard, BICORN. Now what is your primary-**

 **BICORN: My primary directive is to monitor all test subjects and projects on the planet.  
**

 **ADMIN: ...yes. And to-**

 **BICORN: Support any and other scientific projects on-board along with being able to assist with economics in order to continue funding.**

 **ADMIN: ...correct. You must have a very fast processor for you to predict what I want you to do.**

 **BICORN: I do have a semi-synthetic brain that allows me to process any and all computerized tasks.**

 **ADMIN: Good to hear. Commence with all operations.**

 **BICORN: I've already started 2 seconds after activation.**

* * *

Back at the library, everyone is having lunch with Team JNPR telling everyone about the strange stone slab with the dragon writing on it that gave them a new power. However, Jaune told them that to unlock this new power they have to collect dragon souls in order to use them. Winter's interest is piqued as she asked Jaune where the slab is. Team NDGO has taken an interest as well along with Toshimi. After lunch, the seven of them went back over to the museum as they see the slab at the Nord exhibit. Once there, Winter and Team NDGO are given the new powers from the slab as they approached it while they are granted new skills. Toshimi, however, didn't.

"How do you feel?" Jaune asked.

Winter looks at her hands as her vision starts to clear-up. "I don't...feel any different. Yet I do feel like I've learned something."

Nebula looks at her hands as well, "Same thing."

"Ditto." Dew agrees.

Gwen takes a good look at the writings on the slab, "What type of language is this?"

Jaune shrugs, "I don't know."

Toshimi looks at her implant, "How come I didn't get anything?"

"Kohta said the exact same thing. Maybe it has something to do with our physiology? Maybe?" Jaune doesn't have an answer put comes up with his best explanation. "Our physiology maybe similar, but maybe it has something to do with the environment on our planets. For the humans on Remnant, we got Aura, Semblances, and Dust. Don't know much about this Earth planet, but I'm guessing you guys don't have stuff like that."

Toshimi find some sense in what Jaune says. "That makes a little sense. Just because we're human, doesn't mean we're the same on certain levels like cellular or something like that."

"I found something!" Octavia shouted.

Everyone gathered around Octavia who is at an open display case with four books. One is a black book with the dragon symbol on it that looked identical to the banner they saw yesterday when they entered the city. The second is a brownish colored book with a strange symbol inside a rectangle. Another is also brownish but has black corners and spine. The fourth book, in Octavia's hands, looks identical to the second one.

Octavia reads aloud, "Dragon Language: Myth no More." She reads the book and discovered the same symbols in the book that almost identical to the ones on the slab. "I got something! With this book, I can translate the slab along with my implant that has some of the words!"

"For real?" Nebula says. "Let me look at one of those books!" She grabbed the black book, opens it, and says: "The Book of the Dragonborn. ...strange title, but okay."

Winter politely takes the second book and reads the title, "Alduin is Real, and He Ent Akatosh. ...wait." She takes a closer look at the title. "Does this author mean 'He Ain't Akatosh'? Guessing the writer isn't good at spelling. Someone should've proofread this before publishing this."

Jaune grabs the last book in the case as he reads the title, "The Dragon War. Oooo!" He sounds like he found something good to read. "I'm definitely reading this!"

Before Winter reads her book, she looks at Jaune, "Did your team managed to find anything else?"

"Not really." Jaune replied before he set his hand on some workbench next to a drafting table. "But-" then his implant started to light up as he then notices. "What the-?" He looks at his implant that shows him that he can now construct a house but lacks the necessary materials and hasn't chosen anything from the draft table. "Guess **I** managed to get something new." He looks back at the tables, "We should bring this with us."

Toshimi points at the large slab of rock, "Yeah, but what about this thing? I don't think it'll go through the teleporter."

Winter propose, "I propose we airlift it once we head back after the storm settles."

Octavia takes a look at the large slab, "We're gonna need more than two aircraft in order to get this thing out."

"Wish there was a way to communicate with the others back at base." Jaune says.

"Doubt that will work." Winter explains. "Because the storm will distort any radio communication there is given the amount of lighting outside. Lightning can sometimes act as weak EMP waves that damage electronics."

"Do you think that's why our teleporters don't work?" Nebula asks.

"Possibly."

"What about the electrical stuff in the vault?" Gwen asks. "I highly doubt that lightning EMP can penetrate through all that thick rock and metal."

"True." Winter agrees. "But last I check, those vaults were design to withstand something called a nuclear explosion from something called, The Great War."

"The Great War." Gwen says aloud. "A war that was between two different nations about ideologies and economics who fought against each other over what ever resources there was left in order to fill in the energy demand. But when America, a nation of consumerism and democracy, attempt to invade China, a nation of communism and totalitarianism, they all launched nuclear weapons at each other that started and ended on October 23, 2077."

Everyone looked at Gwen as they were baffled by how Gwen knows that.

Gwen looks back at them, "I was listening to the recordings that Team SSSN brought back from the amusement park. Along with reading the Big Book of Science about what nuclear means. Good, but terrifying read after knowing that. That stuff is even more dangerous than Dust because touching that stuff makes your skin rot."

"Yikes." everyone except Winter say. Hearing something that is more dangerous than Dust is horrible.

"Hey, do we even have something like that back on Remnant?" Jaune asks Winter.

"I'm not sure." Winter replies. "Even if my family's company does find any, we wouldn't mine something that dangerous."

"Speaking of family." Toshimi says. "How is everyone back at the base doing?"

* * *

Sun walks around the halls of the vault in order to look for his partner. He comes across Klein, "Hey, have you seen Neptune?"

"Blue, spiky hair who has his brain in his pants?"

"Yep."

"No I haven't."

Sun then keeps walking down the hall until he comes across Weiss. "Hey, Ice Queen."

"Don't call me that!" Weiss says with anger.

"Have you seen Neptune? I haven't seen him lately."

Weiss starts to look confuse, "I thought he was with your team."

"He was until he disappeared. I thought he was with you."

"I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh...my...god..." Miltia says with her mouth hanging and backing away very slowly towards Sun and Winter. She looks like she is seeing a ghost.

Sun and Weiss look at the direction that Miltia is looking at as their eyes start to widen as they see this impressive new figure standing in front of them. It is Neptune, but with a new and a bit improved body. He has pulsing biceps, a super muscular physique, oily skin, and is now seven foot two inches tall.

Neptune says, "Hello everyone." He smiles to reveal his pearly white teeth that sparkles.

Sun, Weiss, and Miltia were completely shocked from Neptune's transformation as their mouths were gaped open right before Miltia passed out onto the floor.

"Neptune?" Sun asked yet still awestruck. "Is that really you?"

"As sure as E=MC(squared) which is energy equal mass multiplied by light-speed squared. Which was the relativity theory made by Albert Einstein he made on September 27, 1905. I've also been doing some reading to increase my intelligence as well. Ask me what does pi equal."

"What does pi equal?"

"3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481 117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233 78678316527120190914564856692346034861045432-"

"Okay! Stop!" Sun's brain starts to hurt. "That was too much."

Weiss, on the other hand, loves this ultimate package of charisma, brawn, and brains. But one thing that she really needs to be concern about is Neptune's maturity. "Neptune." she says with astonishment. "You're hot."

"Why thank you."

"Dude! What happened to you? You got greater abs than me!"

"And biceps, and triceps, and brain muscles." Neptune sounds a bit of a snarky bastard with his new look. "And I have my own secret in doing so."

Weiss presses herself on Neptune's abs while circling her left index finger on it. "Care to sweep me off my feet."

Neptune picks Weiss up from her back to her legs while smiling. "I can sweep you off as much as you like."

Weiss then snuggles on Neptune's stiff, heavy testosterone muscles as he walks away.

Miltia finally gets up. "Oh man. What a weird dream. I thought I was dreaming of an incredible hunky stud."

Sun starts to get frustrated as he then walks off to find out what the hell Neptune's been doing to himself. He later comes across his other teammates, Sage and Scarlet, while stomping down the hall with both of them being surprised.

"Did you just see Neptune?" Sage says in surprise. "What the fuck?!"

"I feel inadequate about my body and self-esteem right now." Scarlet says to his teammates while looking a little sad.

"Neptune must have cheated!" Sun says to both Sage and Scarlet in a fit. "We're gonna find out what the fuck has he been doing to himself and stop it! Its making us look bad! Come on!"

* * *

Over at Red Base, Grif is in the barracks sleeping in Sarge's bed as Simmons checks some of his gear. He uses a clean rag on his assault rifle in order to maintain his equipment while humming a tune. Grif is snoring very loudly that oversounds Simmons' humming. Then Donut walks into the room.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Keep it down!"

Grif got up in surprise and rolled out of bed. He poke his head up, "What?"

"You're being too loud! I can hear you all the way from the vehicle bay!"

Simmons looks at Grif after he stops, "Yeah. Seriously shithead. You're snoring is louder than Caboose's-"

"Hey, dickface!" Grif sounds a little offended, "I am not stupid!"

Simmons sighs as he looks back at his rifle. "God, I really miss Sarge."

"Well I sure the fuck don't! That guy keeps on trying to kill me out of boredom."

Simmons looks back at Donut and Grif, "How come you guys aren't back at your domes?"

"Mine got destroyed." Grif said. "The fucking storm blew it away."

"My stuff got swept away too. Ain't that a bitch."

Simmons then says, "Then why can't you guys make your own bases?" He looks at Donut, "Well Donut can." Then looks at Grif, "You on the other hand are too lazy and just move in to who ever completed theirs."

Grif lays his head back down while giving the thumbs-up, "Right on the money, motherfucker."

Donut says, "I don't like the architecture of these bases. I want something that goes great for the environment."

"Oh dear god." Simmons uses the radio, "This is Canyon Red Base #1 to Sarge, come in. Sarge?"

" _This is Sarge. What do you need Simmons?_ "

"Sir, when are you gonna come back? Grif and Donut are driving me crazy. Both their houses are gone and I'm stuck with them."

" _...You're saying that Grif is in the base with ya' and isn't in the canyon?_ "

"Yes, sir." Simmons says with lament.

" _Simmons. Once the storm pass, I'm gonna give him the old shotgun court marshal if he is on my bed._ "

"He was, sir."

"Snitch."

* * *

Over at Blue Base, Wash and Church are going down the hall again with Church because he has something important to say.

"You're kidding, right?" Washington says while still walking.

"I'm afraid so." Church says while floating beside Washington. "Once the storm clears, I'm gonna go out and see if there is anyone else out there. Because I highly doubt that we're the only ones here."

"But are you sure you wanna leave?" Wash asks. But then he remembers something.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

In a steel room; Caboose, Tucker, Church and Washington are standing in the middle of the room with the door sealed up behind them.

"Shut-up." Church says calmly at Caboose while not looking at him.

"Yeah. Seriously. Shut-up." Tucker says to Caboose as Caboose keeps on talking.

"We could do some chess even though I usually eat the chocolate ones! We can do some bowling with boulders."

"Shut-up." says Church with an increased hostile tone.

"I wanna die." Tucker says to himself.

"Then we can talk about chicks!"

Tucker looks at Caboose, "Wait, what?"

Caboose looks at Tucker, "You know? From eggs."

"Oh." Tucker looks away. "Nevermind."

"Then we can go out and fly kites in this weather!"

"CABOOSE!" Church shout with all his rage. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! SHUT THE FUCK-"

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

Back in reality, Wash just stops and stands after he realized what he just asked was really, really, really dumb. He looks at Church, "On second thought, nevermind."

"Good." Church says as he looks back at him.

Then they went back to walking down the hall just right before Caboose starts running out.

"Church! Agent Washington!" Caboose says as if he was out of breath. "I have bad news and good news!" He seems to be panicking about something.

"It depends on the news after that last incident." Church says in an uncaring tone. "Is it good for use or good for you?"

"Let's just hear the bad news first." Washington suggests.

"Roaring Kitten Jacob Jingleheimer Andersmither just died!"

"To me, that's good news." Church says in a more delightful manner.

"And the good?" Wash asks.

"I did make some new friends."

"This outta be good." Church says.

The three head back to the Flag Temple and find the carcass of the T-Dom eaten with a few new creatures that appear out of nowhere since the place doesn't have any openings as far as they know. There, they see a raptor, a pegomastax, and a arthropluera which freaked out Church and Wash.

Before Washington takes fire, Caboose shouted, "WAIT!" He gets between Washington's assault rifle and his new pets. "DON'T HURT THEM!"

"Oh for fuck's sake." Church swears as Wash lowers his gun. "What the hell happened?"

"I forgot to feed Roaring Kitten and he just killed over. I try to chop him up in order to bury him, then they showed up and gave them what was left of Roaring Kitten after throwing a few rocks on strings and shooting darts at them. Sometime later, we became good friends."

"Wait a minute." Washington tries to make sense of what Caboose said. "You mean to tell me that your friend died, try to chop him up into pieces, then fed them to your new friends?"

"Yes."

"Jesus." Church says. "That's pretty dark. Just hope Caboose doesn't try to feed me to something in order to make new friends."

Wash looks at Church, "You're made of machinery so I highly doubt that."

"Oh. Right." Church looks at Washington, "Maybe you should worry about-"

Washington interrupts Church, "So who are your new friends?"

Caboose introduces his new pets from the raptor to the arthropluera respectively. "That's Rex Raptor. I name him that because he ate pieces of Roaring Kitten before I tamed him and he is also a raptor. The little guy over there with meat in his hands is Bandit Keith. The reason why he is called bandit is because he stole the meat I had but I somehow tamed him when he did. And the long bug there is Weevil Underwood."

Wash looks at Church. "I'm detecting a theme here."

"Yeah, no shit." Church says to Washington. "All we need is a plant and a monkey then we got Tea Gardner and Joey Wheeler." Church then says to Caboose, "Have you been watching fucking Yu-Gi-Oh or something?"

"What's fucking Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"Okay, never mind."

"Well, at least we won't have to clean up after any giant pieces of shit anymore." Washington tries to be optimistic.

But Caboose then says, "I already got that covered with another new friend." A giant dung beetle the appeared and ate a piece of shit on the ground under Rex. "This is Shit-Face! He is a good cleaner. I tamed him by feeding him my own shit."

Both Church and Washington are disturbed by what Caboose just said as they just look at him.

Church then says, "Fuck this" Then flies away, "I'm outta here."

"Same!" Washington follows after.

"Can I come?"

"NO!" both men shout at the idiot.

* * *

Hello? Are you the new AI?

 **BICORN: Affirmative. I am BICORN.** **Biological Intelligence Computer Optimized Research Network. Primary AI of FarSpace Research Institution. It is a pleasure to meet you.  
**

Pleasure to meet you too.

 **BICORN: Likewise.**

Ready to assist me with my work?

 **BICORN: Affirmative except I am assisting with everyone's work.**

* * *

 **AN: Q &A time!**

 **Guest: I never heard or seen Dinosaur King. With my schedule, I highly doubt I can take the time to watch it. So I can't do a Dinosaur King/RWBY crossover. Sorry dude.**

 **If you guys have questions, don't hesitate to ask and I'll be able to answer them in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30  
**

Everyone made it back at the library as they look over at some of the books they collected from both the library and the museum with exceptions of a few. Winter is on guard as she takes a few peeks outside to make sure that there isn't anymore undead showing up because it is close to night outside along with Kohta. Yuri, on the other hands, is looking at the map of the city to see if there is something like a greenhouse or an herb shop that still have a few seeds for some new hobbies she has an interest in such as alchemy and potion making. She has been reading a few books about alchemy and herbology and wants to try to do something a that also involve her gardening talents.

In the meantime, Jaune gathered a few more books that he found in the library.

"Man." he says as he places the books on the table. "For a library that had a lot of its books burned down, there are a ton of them."

"Not only that." Nora says as she puts down the house designer table. "We also got some good stuff to make new houses, a new superpower, and lots of other stuff."

"How many books do we have?"

"I lost track about 600." Nora then looks at Ren. "What about you Ren?"

Ren and Pyrrha aren't exactly paying attention to as they are busy reading some of the books that were collected. Ren is reading the 'Sheikah Slate Manual, Book Edition' for some strange reason. There isn't any Sheikah slates at the library or at the museum so he just reads it just in case any one comes across one. Pyrrha is reading 'Fighters Guild History, 1st Ed.' to learn more about some other worlds and their history. Both Nora and Jaune just look at them.

"Wow." Nora says. "They're really into reading."

"Yeah they do." Jaune agrees.

"Wanna read?"

"After I count the number of books again. May need to see how many books Team NDGO has first."

However, Team NDGO are too caught up with a gwent game than to read any of the books. Gwen is winning with 39 points with Octavia only 30 points.

Octavia then plays another siege tower, "Here is this then I use my leader card!" She uses the leader card to double all of her siege units which gives her a total of 40 points. "I win!" she raises her fists in the air as she claimed her victory.

"Damn it!" Gwen swears. "I need to get better cards."

"Maybe when the storm is over?" Dew suggests. "Well I mean Yuri wants to check out some of the alchemy shops and greenhouses to bring back some seeds if it ever does clear up tomorrow."

"How do you know that?" Nebula asks.

"She has been looking at that map a lot and she has been looking at areas that have plants. She also has a few alchemy books with her so she may have developed an interest in potion making."

"HEY!" Jaune shouts from the other side of the library. "DO YOU GIRLS HAVE ANY BOOKS ON YOU?! I'M TRYING TO KEEP COUNT!"

"NO, WE DON'T!" Nebula shouts back.

"OKAY!" Jaune says right before counting the books. But after counting up to four books, he looks at his teammates, "Hey, I just had a thought. What type of government should we have?"

Ren and Pyrrha stopped reading and looked at Jaune. Both of them are a little surprise to hear something that big and serious from such a little mind. Nora's jaw dropped when Jaune said that.

"Are you serious?" Pyrrha asked as she put the book down.

Jaune looked at his teammates staring at him. "Weeelllll, in case we're stuck here and can't get back home, we need to establish our own kingdom or some form of nation."

"I never really thought of that." Ren looked away with one finger on his chin.

Nora says to Ren, "Usually you have better foresight."

Ren looks back at Nora, "You really think so?"

"We've only been here for almost two weeks and you want to set up a government?" Pyrrha asked as she puts the book away.

"Well we should be thinking long-term just in case we haven't gone back to Remnant for a year." Jaune responds. "What if we are unable to go back home and...you know." Jaune lowers his neck to shoulder level with his shoulders rising with embarrassing blushes on his cheeks.

"You mean..." Pyrrha's face turned bright red with a puff of steam popped out of her head. She quickly buries her face in the book she was reading out of embarrassment.

Nora gives a big smile towards Ren. But it wasn't a cute friendly smile. It's her yandere smile towards Ren and Ren can feel the chill going down his spine.

"What me to make some pancakes?" Ren asked nervously.

Nora then gives a more friendly smile as she hugs him tight and presses her left cheek on Ren's right cheek. Then rubs her hand on Ren's chest, "As long as you give me pancakes, you're safe sweetie."

Ren starts to cringe, "Please don't call me that."

"Whatever. As long we're together forever."

"If you promise not to do anything...inappropriate, then maybe."

"Deal!"

"What?" says Jaune.

Pyrrha also says the same, "What?"

Nora looked at them, "Oh nothing!" She says in a delighted tone.

Ren then gets up and heads over towards the cooking area where he can start making pancakes. But right before he does making any, something large just crashed through the dirt ceiling that surprised everyone. What crashed down was three large shipping crates of unknown origin that left a huge hole in the ceiling. Another shipping container bashed through the fourth floor of the building. Rain and wind with some debris coming in hard with palm tree leaves, some plastic garbage, a few wooden planks, and even some stone are getting flung into the library. Some of Team NDGO's gwent cards got blown away, some of the books also get blown, some of the destroyed books get tossed around with some of those bookshelves, and everyone finds it hard to move with a lot of gusts blowing against them.

"GET THOSE HOLES COVERED UP!" Winter ordered. "WE NEED TO COVER THOSE UP BEFORE THE UNDEAD MONSTERS WILL GET IN TONIGHT!"

"ROGER!" everyone says in unison.

Jaune pulls out some dirt blocks, cobblestone blocks, and wooden log blocks from his inventory in order to get up and seal the ceiling. But it is a little tougher since the wind is pushing him off his block stack. Team NDGO try to get up to the fourth floor yet the wind keeps on blowing on them to slow their progress. Yuri and Toshimi try to get all the good books together with a few gwent cards that happen to be there. Winter and Kohta help out with Jaune along with the rest of Team JNPR scaling up to the ceiling. It is hard, but they managed to seal the place back-up before nightfall.

"There!" Jaune says as he places the last block. "Finished!"

Team NDGO also finished with their side. "ALL FINISHED HERE!" Nebula shouts from the other side.

"Just in time." Winter says as everyone starts climbing down the ladder on the side of the dirt tower.

"Man!" Kohta says while climbing down. "Must be one hell of a storm to blow cargo containers all the way here! Just what is inside them?"

"Don't know." Pyrrha says before reaching the floor. "But I think we should check it out before those ghosts come in."

Everyone went over to the once shipping crate over towards where Team NDGO sealed up the other hole. They open it up and find somethings that were...interesting to say the least. Inside are boxes filled with random stuff. Some include a few cybernetic augments such as arms and legs in boxes that says 'Sarif Industries' yet nothing happened to their implants. They found another box with some strange devices that are meant for cybernetic implants in some boxes that say 'TriOptimum' yet this time their implants show some sort of crafting recipes except they require some form of stations. Then they check out another box that says 'DedSec Only' which has chemicals, electronic parts, and some form of meds that he gives them some crafting recipes. Then they check out one of the other shipping containers where the re-patched hole is that has six chopper motorcycles in six colors.

"Sweet!" Kohta says out loud as they look at the motorcycles that are surprisingly intact.

Toshimi declares, "Dibs on the purple!"

"I get the yellow!" Jaune says.

"Wait until we check out on the other crates first." Winter says.

They then open the third container that contains furniture from House Flipper such as a Japanese refrigerator, double cabinet paks, mountable showers and a lot of other stuff. The fourth container contains some similar stuff. Yet there are pieces of a billboard that were covered in barnacles yet some areas are still visible.

"What is this?" Nora asked.

"Hold on a minute." Kohta says as he tries to piece together some of the billboards in his mind. "I think I know this from somewhere."

Everyone pieced together the billboard until they see a yellow background with many different people on it with a sign that says, 'Welcome to Rapture, Your Beautiful City'.

"Rapture?" Octavia asked as she looks at the pieced together billboard.

"Is it some sort of coastal city?" Jaune asked. "Because there are a lot or barnacles and rust on this thing."

"No." Kohta responds with a serious tone. "It's a city underwater."

Everyone looked at Kohta, who also has a very serious expression on his face.

"How do you know that?" Winter asked.

Kohta looks at everyone around him, "Because I know it from the game, Bioshock. The stuff from the TriOptinum boxes are also from System Shock 2. Two games made by the same people. If these are here, that means that we're gonna have to deal with a few new threats. Such as the Many from System Shock 2, parasitic lifeforms that acts like a hivemind. From Bioshock, lets just say that Utopia comes at a price that cost the entire city that turned people into genetically spliced monsters that are drug addicts that turned them into those monsters in the first place."

Some of the people in the group started to cringe, except for Yuri and Winter. Winter is a little more disgusted.

"I think I remember someone from my gardening club say something about System Shock 2." Yuri says. "Is that the one with the evil AI?"

"Yep." Kohta nodded. "So we may have to be aware of her as well."

"Her?" Winter asked.

"SHODAN. Sentient Hyper-Optimized Data Access Network. She was the main antagonist throughout the main series as well as both ally and the second antagonist of the second game. Although not sure about the third since it never came out."

"What about the stuff from Sarif Industries?" Toshimi asked. "What game did those come from?"

"I think I do remember seeing something like them from somewhere. I think I remember seeing a trailer for a game called, Deus Ex: Human Revolution. I've played the other two games but never the third one. I only saw the trailer for it on the internet before playing any of my shooter games. It looked good, but too much gold."

"Eh?" Gwen goes. A little confused.

"As in, the game as too many gold lights to it."

"Oh."

"But I have a much bigger question." Pyrrha says. "Where exactly do these things come from? Was there a freighter ship carrying all these objects? Are there other people that had a ship that was making voyage?"

"A lot more questions than answers about this world." Winter states. "Perhaps we should ask these another day. In the meantime..." Winter looks at Jaune. "Can you tell us more about what type of government we should have, Mr. Arc?"

Jaune is a little shocked. "You heard that?!"

"Indeed."

Jaune then clears his throat before speaking, "Well, I think we should wait until we discuss this with the others."

"Very well then."

"HEY GUYS!" Nebula shouts from inside one of the cargo containers. "I FOUND AN AUGER! THERE IS ALSO 10,000 GAS CANS AND 100 REPAIR KITS TOO! WE CAN USE THEM TO TUNNEL UNDER THE CITY STREETS TO GET TO THE OTHER BUILDINGS! I EVEN FOUND MINING HELMETS! ALTHOUGH THEY ARE LOW LEVEL!"

"That sounds good!" Jaune says with some excitement.

"But it is nighttime." Winter pointed out. "The ghosts are out searching for us right now."

"True." Toshimi agrees. "But we could link up the library with the other buildings with the tunnels before breaching their floors. When morning comes, we can breach through and take whatever we can get before heading back."

"That plan may hold some merit." Winter does seem to agree with Toshimi's idea. "Yet it will be a long night of digging in order to get to any of the other structures."

Yuri then shows the map of the city. "Then lets get started on making a plan. I only highlighted only the alchemy shops and greenhouses, but we could try to see what else we can get from this place before heading back."

Winter swipes the map from her and looks at it intensely.

"Your welcome." Yuri sounds a bit agitated when Winter just swipes the map.

Winter keeps looking at the map and notice a few key locations to check before heading back to the settlement. There is a bank only a few miles away to the northeast from the library. Some of the herbs from the locations she highlighted do sound interesting since some of them may provide some medicinal properties in the near future. Yet there are a few weapon shops, a treasury, and a few other places that may be of key value. But with the limited time they have, they have to decide on where to head first.

Winter looks at Yuri, "Yuri, I do apologize for swiping this map from you. Yet the areas you highlighted maybe a good idea to see since we are gonna need medicinal herbs for anything that we may encounter."

"Apology accepted." Yuri smiled as she accepts the apology.

"ANYTHING OUT THERE, REN!?" Octavia shouts from the ground floor while Ren is up on the fourth floor. "ANY LIGHTS OR MOVEMENT?!"

* * *

 **BICORN: Project REAPER has been disbanded for the evening. Resuming operations of the project: 720:15:29.**

* * *

Ren takes a good look outside yet hard to see with all the rain and shadows everywhere. He doesn't sense anything nor sees any lights or movement when the lightning flashes. He looks back at everyone on ground level, "NO!" he shouted. "I DON'T SEE ANYTHING OUTSIDE!"

"ARE YOU SURE!?" Nora shouts back.

Ren looks outside from the fourth story window again to make sure. As lightning flashes again, he sees nothing right before turning back. "NOPE! THERE IS NOTHING!"

This is a bit of a shock for everyone.

"Okay, that's just weird." Gwen says aloud.

"Guess we got a lucky break...I guess?" Kohta says with a confused look.

Pyrrha looks at Kohta. "True, but that doesn't mean we should let our guard down."

Jaune is then seen carrying an auger, wearing a mining helmet, and ready to do some mining. "Okay, lets do some work before bed!"

* * *

Over at the vault; Sun, Scarlet, and Sage try to find out what the hell Neptune did to make himself immaculate, muscular, and super intelligent that made the other three jealous. They entered a room in the generator room to see what they can find.

"Sooooo...what exactly are we looking for?" Scarlet questions.

Sage rubs his hands on the walls. "A secret passage of some sort where Neptune is working out."

Sun looks on the other side of the room. "There is no way he got all that just by working out for a long time. He must be cheating."

"Well maybe we're just paranoid." Scarlet shrugs as he leans against the wall.

But what he doesn't realized is that he opened the wall up to a secret passage way behind him which ultimately cause him to fall backwards.

"Shit!" he falls backwards and lands on his back on some stairs. "OW!"

Sun and Sage approach the secret entrance that Scarlet just stumbled upon.

"I think we found it." Sun says as he looks down the stairs.

Scarlet raises his right hand, "Can anyone help me up? Because I'm in serious pain."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31  
**

Sun, Sage, and Scarlet found a secret passage way where Neptune has been doing some 'serious training' done. They head down the stairs to Neptune's secret training room. They head deeper and deeper until they gotten to a more cavernous area.

"Are we in one of the mining area?" Sage asked.

"No." Scarlet responds. "We're in the northern area. The mines are located in the western and eastern areas. This area is new."

Sun looks around in this dark area and managed to see everything thanks to his Faunus nightvision.

"See anything?" Scarlet asked Sun.

"Yeah." Sun then describes what he sees. "I see some dumbbells, a barbell, a chest, a refrigerator, and...a chemistry station?"

"Hold on." Sage says while check his inventory. "I got a flashlight." He pulls it out and shines a light on the area.

"Let me get mine." Scarlet get his own flashlight as well.

They all look around and noticed all the stuff around. They see the exercise equipment around, including a pommel horse and two different chemistry stations. One from Fallout and another from 7 Days to Die. All three of them check the place out. Sage checked the walls for a light switch but hasn't found one yet. Scarlet checks out the chemistry stations to see if there is anything stored. But when checking, it is the same stuff that was used to do all the base building and storage. He found out all crafting stations are connected to the settlement workshop that they got from the gas station at the wastelands. Then Sun checks the Vault 88 trunk that is there.

"Found something!" he says to his teammates.

"Whatcha' find?" Sage asks as he approaches. Scarlet follows sooner.

But before they know it, their implants started to act up again.

Scarlet looks at his implant, "Oh hey! New stuff!"

"Focus." Sun says while going through the trunk.

"Sorry."

Sun removes a few items from the trunk. "Let's see here. Buffout steroids. Mentats. Bufftats, Psychobuff. Yep, the guy is on drugs alright. I knew it!"

"So he is a cheater!" Scarlet says with some anger to his tone. "And I was defending that asshole! So the guy hides his stash in the trunk so no one will noticed the shit he made in the chemistry station since some of the wasteland crafting stuff is connected!"

"We need to tell the others." Sage shares in their anger.

* * *

Over at the vault cafeteria, Neptune is eating with doe-eyed Weiss while having mutton with a side of cooked rice and some pre-war Blamco Mac & Cheese. He does his best try to eat elegantly even though he doesn't have a shirt on. Weiss just stares at him all lovingly with her head on her left hand and a big smile while having a pre-war salisbury steak.

"Enjoying your meal, Weiss?" Neptune asked.

"Hm? Oh yes I am."

"But you didn't touch the steak, green peas, or corn?"

Weiss looks down and realized she hasn't eaten a single bite out of her dinner.

"I think you should eat it before it gets cold."

Weiss gets flustered, "Oh! Right!" she nervously grabs her fork and knife and starts cutting her steak.

That is when the other members of Team SSSN bust through the door.

Well Sun tried kicking the door down, "OW!", but ended-up injuring himself.

"Dude." Scarlet says from the other side of the door. "Just open it."

The door opens with Scarlet looking at Sun as Sun just hops on his left foot while tending to his right. Sage smiles and rolls his eyes before starting to look stern while holding a bag.

Neptune noticed the serious looks on their faces as he goes, "Ru-ro."

Sage dumps everything that is in the bag onto the table with Weiss looking at the contents.

Weiss took the buffout and mentats. "Steroids? Brain boosters?!" Weiss is completely shocked that Neptune has been taken drugs.

Neptune starts to sweat, "Not mine!"

"Yeah right!" Sun says as he slams his hand on the table. "We found your secret stash in the secret passage at the generator room!"

"Neptune!" Weiss starts to get upset. "How could you!"

"Wait, wait! I used some addictol to cure any and all addictions of it!" Neptune starts to panic and tries to explain.

But Weiss is very furious, "That's not the point! You can't use drugs to cheat your way through life!"

Neptune starts to get angry, "Well excuse me! Maybe I just needed something to take the edge off since we're trap here with only a few people on this planet! I need something to get my mind on the fact we're stuck here!"

"That doesn't mean you should take drugs! You can't just cheat!"

"Well I NEED THEM!"

The argument between them gets heated as the rest of Team SSSN just look at them. Feeling a little bad about what they did.

"Maybe we shouldn't found out about the whole thing." Sun feels regret about what they did.

"Yeah." both Sage and Scarlet say in unison.

But Scarlet says, "But at least he won't be doing any drugs from now on, so that's something."

"Yeah." Sage and Sun say in unison

Then Weiss just left crying out of the cafeteria.

"WEISS, WAIT!" Neptune reaches out and chases after Weiss out the door.

* * *

Over at the war room, actually it is the conference room, where Ruby, Saya, Takashi, Coco, Soichiro, and Ciel are looking at a duplicate map of the 'Mystical City' along with the areas around it, made by Ciel, where Winter, Yuri, Toshimi, Team JNPR, and Team NDGO are at.

Ruby says while looking at the map, "I highly doubt they explored much considering the weather outside."

"Dully noted." Saya says. "But I think we should set up here." She places her right index finger on the pirate island. "Since it is some sort of pirate fort, it should be defensible on all sides since the area here-" she circles the area with her finger, "-since these are cliffs." Then pokes one area to the south, "And over here is a cave where their ships go in and out."

Soichiro looks at the map. "I have to agree. Since they are, well were, pirates, they had to come up with some defenses to safeguard their treasure."

"Yet might have a few traps." Takashi throws in his two cents. "They would set up traps when guarding their treasure."

"That much is clear." Coco says.

"Yet they might be sloppy." Ciel says. "They were pirates with little bit of brain power."

Before going off any further, Weiss comes running through crying. Everyone looks at her as she runs by before Neptune is seen chasing her.

"Weiss wait!" he says while running and apologizing. "I'm sorry! I was doing those things so I can impress you so I can be the only man you want! I want to be your dream man!" Then exit out the door.

They all look at each other at what the hell just happened.

"Any ideas on what that was about?" Takashi asks with one eyebrow raised.

"I'll go see what is going on." Ruby immediately uses her semblance to go after Weiss.

Coco looks back at the group, "I would do the same with my teammates. Especially Velvet."

Soichiro says, "Because she's a...what is she again? A bunnygirl?"

"A Faunus. They do have equal rights but still mistreated."

Saya then says, "Similar to the Americans with the Africans."

"Who?" Ciel asks.

"Basically white people that made slaves out of black people until the majority of human trafficking ended by law."

"Wait a minute." Coco tries to process that information. "So you basically enslave a person because they had a different colored skin? Geez, I thought the human race on Remnant was awful. I mean we enslaved Faunus because they were part animals but you guys enslaved someone with a different colored skin."

Takashi looks down, "Yeah. Humanity is the worse no matter what world we're on. Always being assholes. Except you guys got superpowers."

"Unless you're from Star Trek?" Saya says.

Takashi looks at Saya with a smirk, "You actually watch Star Trek?" He giggles a little.

Saya gets defensive, "Shut up! Anyway, lets also talk about getting the C.A.M.P. over at the wasteland area."

* * *

Over at Team RWBY's room, Weiss is sitting on her bed crying as Ruby comforts her. She hugs her and pets her head to calm her down.

"There there." Ruby does her best to calm Weiss. "It'll all be fine."

"No it won't!" Weiss sobs and sniffles. "Its just that I can't take it anymore either! Living on a fucking planet where there is no mall! No latest fashion! No internet for me to scroll through when I'm bored! And now the man that I like is taking drugs even though no one is supposed to!" She curls up in a ball and cries some more.

That is when Willow enters the scene. "Weiss?" she says with a more motherly tone as she enters. "What happened?"

Weiss runs up to her mother and hugs her.

Willow hugs her, "There there sweetie. Tell me what happened."

Ruby says, "Weiss's boyfriend is taking drugs to be her dream man. Taking stuff like brain and muscle enhancers."

"Oh dear."

"I know right."

"Well can you excuse us for a moment, Ms. Rose. Sometimes in moments like these, a child needs their mother."

"Oh...right." Ruby leaves to leave the two alone.

"Oh, and Ms. Rose."

Ruby stops before going out the door and looks at Willow. "Hmm?"

"If you need anything, Ill be here."

Ruby smiles, "Thanks. And it's Ruby." Then walks out the door. She stands outside yet looks a little sad. She took a deep sigh as she looks down at the ground until Yang showed up.

"Hey, sis!" Yang says with a more cheerful attitude.

Ruby looks to her right, "Oh hey, Yang."

Yang leans against the wall with her sister. "Sooooo...what happened?"

"Neptune's doing drugs in order to impress Weiss. Team SSSN found out and chewed on him which made Weiss sad and now she is in there with her mother."

"Shit dude."

"You're telling me. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm starting to miss our own mother."

Yang looks at Ruby and looks shocked to hear something like that from her sister.

"Well...It has been years." Yang then starts to gaze down with a sad look.

"I know." Ruby replies. "Yet still though."

"But maybe there's still a chance she'll show up." Yang looks up with a smile with some optimism right before looking at Ruby. "Remember back at that school? Everyone that had died somehow came back to life right at their doorsteps all healthy and, well, alive."

Ruby blinks a few times while looking at Yang. "Oh yeah."

"So there could be a chance mom would come back. And who knows, probably uncle Qrow, dad, and..." she starts to gaze down with a bit of a disappointed look. "...my own mother."

Ruby notices that Yang doesn't look happy. "Is something wrong?"

"Wellllll..." Yang looks at Ruby. "Remember that time when we were on a train to chase Roman Torchwick?"

"Yeah."

"She was there and saved me."

"For real?!" Ruby is shocked to hear that. Yang's own mother was there and saved her from Neopolitan's finishing blow.

"Yeah. And then she appeared again over at Beacon Academy."

"Seriously?!"

"While there, she told me somethings. Like why she left."

"Like what?!" Ruby looks eager to learn more.

Yang told her more about the Branwen bandit tribe and what Qrow and Raven were at Beacon for. They were there to understand the ways of the Huntsmen so they can take them down. Qrow didn't want no part of the bandit lifestyle but Raven became the leader of the tribe. This was a major shock to Ruby to learn something like that.

Yang looks at her, "Can you keep it a secret, Rubes?"

Ruby nodded her head and keeps it a secret for now.

* * *

Over at Blue Base, Tucker is on his computer to check somethings on basebook. He scrolls through to see if he can find any naked women pics or at least something close to a porn video. He grunts as he keeps on scrolling through. All he can find are Donut's flower pics, Caboose showing off his Mantis wearing funny hats, Simmons sharing some of his research that he discovered, a bunch of Elites showing off their stuff, Junior showing pictures of a mine he is working at, and more and more stuff that Tucker isn't interested in. He couldn't find any porn related stuff at all. He found a link that is interesting, but it lead to a website for gay dudes.

He takes a deep sigh, "This sucks." He gets up from his rock chair away from the laptop and goes out of his cavernous room.

Tucker walks down the halls until he comes across Carolina and Tex walking down his way.

"Nope." he says to himself and walks back to his room until the two are gone. But that is when he eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Are you serious?" Carolina asks Tex in disbelief.

"Yes. Church decided to go out and search for more people on this planet we're in."

"So the guy is going solo."

Epsilon then pops up, "Actually, I think the guy wants to get away from everybody. Especially from Caboose."

Carolina then says, "Wish I could go. But the fucking bureaucrats denied me."

"Yeah, and we're the ones who saved Chorus. But nope. Donald and Kimball want us to stay here." Epsilon sounds a bit annoyed. "This is fucking bullshit."

There is a bit of a moment of silence before Tex says something.

"Wanna go rogue?"

"Get out of my head." Carolina responds.

"Unless you can find away to get out of this valley without alerting the guards and getting pass some of the most dangerous prehistoric creatures, where do we sign up?" says Epsilon.

As the two, or three, make a left at the corridor, Tucker comes out and is perplexed by what they said.

"Wait, Church is going? As is floating eyeball Church?" He turned his head over to the opposite direction, "Fuck this, I need to find him."

He runs down the hall until he comes across Kaikaina Grif.

"Whoa! Hey there!" she managed to stop Tucker in his tracks. "Do you have the time?" he sounds a bit seductive. "Because I really need someone to help me."

Tucker looks back and forth between Kaikaina and the hallway a few times. "You know what? Fuck it! Let's do it!"

"Yes! Wait, what were you going to do?"

"Doesn't matter because I'm bored, I'm horny, and I just want a good time."

"Then get in here!" She grabs Tucker's collar and yanks him into her room.

You can guess what happens next.

As for Alpha Church, he floats by with three new blue team members that are all white, black, and grey. Giving them a tour.

"And over here is Kaikaina Grif's room, but we call her Sister."

"Sounds weird." Wynn comments.

"Yeah, but hey, she's real easy going."

"Do you guys hear something?" Deuce says.

"Not really, but lets move on."

* * *

 **AN: Now for some questions.**

 **Victor John Firefox: Wait and see. Just wait and see. Plus I'm pretty sure I gave everyone a hint or two.**

 **Junior VB: True about democracy, but what kind of democracy? There are like eight different types. That should be the ultimate question for them when they do decide a government. As for Bioshock, check it out. It is a good game series but I strongly suggest that you read some of the works the games were inspired from such as The Fountainhead and Atlas Shrugged. As a matter of fact, check out The Fountainhead movie from 1959. And don't let anyone else tell you what to do, what to think. Because they're fucking assholes and you should be entitled to your own opinion.**

 **Now my question for you guys: Is anyone else excited about the next volume of RWBY coming soon? Because I saw the new trailer last night and it looks awesome!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32  
**

Back at the library; Jaune, Ren, Nebula, and Octavia are down mining a tunnel with their new augers and illuminating it with the mining helmets on their heads. They dug through the area that connects the library with the museum in order to get to some of the other places for anything worth taking. The augers are noisy as hell as they continue to burrow through.

" **CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN WHY WE'RE DOING THIS?!** " Octavia does her best to raise her voice among all the noise.

" **BECAUSE WE DREW THE SHORTEST STRAWS!** " Jaune says while keep drilling.

" **JUST OUR LUCK!** " Nebula complained. " **AND I WAS HOPING TO GET SOME DECENT SLEEP TONIGHT!** "

Ren says, " **WELL, SOMEONE HAS TO DO IT! IT'S BEST WE JUST DO THIS NOW BEFORE-** "

Ren's sentence was cut short as the tunnel ahead of them started to crumble down to reveal another tunnel. Yet the place reeks of something fowl as they cover their noses. Jaune takes a look inside and finds what looks like a sewer tunnel of some sort. The place reeks of shit, corpses and decay with all four of them trying not to loose their dinner. The place smells so bad that it makes them want to turn back. But Ren decides to move forward to explore the place. He shines the light from his helmet to get a good look at the place and noticed the amount of brickwork there is and a few unlit torches on some of the walls. He uses his shirt to cover his nose to filter out the nasty smell as he looks around to make sure it is safe.

Ren looks back at his team, "It's okay! Looks clear!"

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna go through the sewers!" Nebula complains. "A girl has to have standards!"

"As much as I hate to smell this," Octavia says to her leader, "I'm going. We're gonna need everything we can find if we want to stay safe. Who knows what the hell else is out there."

Nebula coughs and tries not to inhale any more fumes, "Alright, I'm going."

The two girls then follow Ren with Jaune behind them. Jaune uses two flint stones to light the torches which thankfully didn't start exploding the tunnel with all those gases stinking up the place. The reason for lighting the torches is so they can backtrack on where they have been at. They take a few turns through the tunnels while Nebula looks at the map while trying not to puke on it because it smells worse than a scavenger's ass in the sewers. They continue down until they reach the alchemist shop just on top of them.

Nebula looks at the map, "Okay, we should be right where the alchemist shop is. Yuri would like to have some plants and alchemical ingredients in order to learn on how to make potions." She puts the map away, "Just right above us."

"Got it." Jaune preps his auger and starts drilling a hole above everyone all the way up to the floor of the alchemist shop. He stops, "Alright, lets get what we can."

Octavia and Nebula pushes Jaune aside as they jumped out of the hole and try to find a bucket or something to throw-up in. They found a cauldron and just do what they had to do.

After Nebula gets done barfing, she whipped her mouth, "God I thought I never get to smell fresh air again!"

Octavia coughs a little, "Yeah. But we have no choice but to use the damn sewers to get around because of the storm."

"Fuck me."

Ren gets up and smells all the herbs and flowers to inhale the good scents to get rid of the smell.

Jaune joins in and inhales. "Oh man! That was the worst thing ever!"

"I agree. Maybe we should've gotten some gas masks before coming here."

"We should've."

Once everyone gets done taking in some fresh air...and some puking, everyone then looks around and noticed the place has a more viking feel to it. Or something similar back on Remnant.

"Huh." Nebula says. "This almost reminds me of some old time Mantle shops back before Atlas. I took a tour at a museum back in Vacuo when I was a kid."

"Well," Octavia says, "this place does have that feel to it."

Jaune looks at the corner of the store, "What is that?"

Everyone looks at the crafting station where Jaune is pointing. They approach a station that has all sorts of bottles and flasks with a medieval burner under one of them and the glasses are filled with some sort of green liquid. Ren takes a good look at the station and realizes what it is.

"It's an alchemy station." he says. "Can you guys hand me something I can use for making some sort of potion."

Jaune looked at the shelves and grabs wheat, hawk feathers, and a strange blue dragonfly of some sort and hand them to Ren. Ren takes the ingredients and mix them up in the alchemy station. Once he did, he made a potion of healing. He then shows the potion to everyone that he made along with proving that it is. However, Ren's alchemy skill levels up and he gains a level up to 138.

"Looks like we have something else to take back home with us."

"But can we wait for the storm to be over?" Octavia asks. "I don't want to carry that thing through the sewers."

"Okay." Ren agrees.

Everyone started to take as many of the plants as possible along with any other fungi or other things used in alchemy while Nebula managed to get a few books on alchemy and herbs. She even found a lot of papers with many potion recipes on them. However, there is something on her mind.

She looks at her group, "Hey, guys. Does anyone else find it weird that none of these ingredients got reduced to ash or have a whole lot of fungus growing all over."

Everyone stopped and realized what Nebula is saying. Jaune takes a look at the flowers and realized that the are fresh, unwilted, and no signs of any aging on it as all. Ren looks at the fungus on the shelves that he was about to take, but realized there aren't any fungus growing on the wooden beams or any other wooden areas which would cause the place to rot. The place is a little dusty, but no sign of any form of rot or decay. Even for a place that has been abandoned for centuries. Octavia also notice that some of the other ingredients such as fish, butterfly wings, wheat are still fresh despite the long abandonment that could've caused them to rot away.

"Well maybe the place kinda runs on video game logic." Jaune shrugs. "This place does sorta work that way...to some degree."

"Still mad about the whole T-shaped house coming down?" Ren asked. Noticing Jaune's pouting about the laws of physics of this world.

"Still am."

"Lets just focus on getting the stuff we need to get and get out." Octavia tries to keep everyone focus. While checking the drawers, she found some rags that might be useful. "Hey! I found some rags to cover our faces with so we won't have to smell the stink for long!"

"That sounds good." Ren complimented.

"I just need some water and probably some sort of herb to make it smell nice."

Jaune holds up some lavender, "Like some lavender?"

"That'll work. Thanks!" Octavia takes the lavender, rubs it on the rags, and dampen them in order to reduce the nasty odor from seeping in. "Okay. Four makeshift gas masks are ready."

"Thank you." Jaune says as he takes one of them.

Everyone else takes theirs after doing a thorough check on the shop to make sure they haven't missed anything right before heading down the sewers again. Thanks to their new gas masks, they can't smell the nasty fumes anymore.

"These gas masks are a great idea." Ren complimented again. "I don't feel like I wanna lose my dinner anymore."

"It's a trick I got from my mother when dealing with a few pigs." Octavia says. "And I mean actual pigs. Those things smelled like shit so she taught me to make an improvised gas mask before cleaning them up."

"You were a pig farmer before being a huntress?" Jaune asked.

"Yes." Octavia takes offense to that. "And I never want to smell them again."

"Sorry."

The four make their way towards their next destination which is the greenhouse. They didn't find any seeds in the alchemy shop so their gonna check the greenhouse to find some. However, Ren keeps looking back as if something is watching them. He keeps getting the strange feeling that there are eyes everywhere that is watching their every movement. Jaune keeps on lighting a few torches in the sewers to light the way with his two bits of flint that seems to be scaring them off and keeping them at a distance. Nebula is also taking a notice as well as she could've sworn she saw some movement ahead before Jaune lights the torch. Some sort of shadowy humanoid that was moving away. It looks sorta hunchback, tall with thin limbs, and it looked like it had a fin on its back and neck.

"Did anyone else see that?" Nebula says as she peers through the darkness.

"See what?" Jaune asked when he got done lighting another torch.

"I saw something moved up ahead. It look humanoid but not really. Hold on, let me get some light." Nebula starts to light up her pip-boy to see what is ahead.

"I didn't know we can use our pip-boys as lights."

"Oh. Kohta told me about it. A video gaming nerd actually does come in handy when trap in something that focuses on video game logic." She then uses the light of her pip-boy to illuminate the dank sewers to see what she saw.

When she slowly approaches the corner where she saw the strange figure while Jaune lights a few more torches. Nebula carefully takes a peek around the corner while shining her light down the dark, dank, stinky tunnel. On the other side of the tunnel she can see the light reflecting of off a pair of eyes that appeared. Then six dozen more eyes start to show as Nebula stares back at the small malevolent force that creeps to her slowly. The creatures slowly approach to reveal its grey and sickly blue skin with grey eyes that sends shiver down her spine.

"Oh shit!" Nebula retreated back as the creatures started to run straight at her while prepping her weapon.

The strange creatures started to get close at them as Ren fires a few rounds at the creatures which stopped them dead. A few more appeared from behind as Jaune grabs the torch and tries to scare them off. The creatures are terrified of the fast moving flame and kept their distances.

Realizing the creatures are afraid of the fire, he looked at Octavia, "Octavia, slash!"

"Roger!" Octavia pulled out her sword and uses her semblance to unleash an aerial slash that caught fire from Jaune's torch that set the creatures on fire.

The flaming creatures screamed in agony while being burned alive from the flames before dropping dead. But a few more of them started to appear from the other tunnels running through the muk. All four of them then started to use the flames spell they got from those spell tomes that started catching the creatures on fire while the rest flee for their lives.

Jaune pants, "What the hell where those things?"

"I don't know." Ren replies. "But we need to finish this quickly."

Everyone then head over towards the greenhouse as fast as they can with Jaune lighting the torches with firebolt just to keep track of where they've been. But they still use their pip-boy lights to shine the way to see if anymore of those disgusting creatures that claim the sewers their home. They managed to reach the spot.

"Okay!" Nebula says while out of breath and catching her breath. "Here!"

"Roger that!" Jaune pulls out his auger and starts digging through the floor of the greenhouse.

He drilled his way through until he can hear the sound of raindrops on glass despite the sound of the auger being loud.

"We're through!" he shouted. "Come on!" he then jumps out from the hole. "Lets grab whatever we can and head back!"

All four of them got out and started to take whatever they can from the herbs in the greenhouse along with anything else they can get their hands on. Luckily, Ren scored a complete book about plants and fungus that have been catagorized in the greenhouse. After less than five minutes, everyone went down to the hole and run back towards the library.

"Come on!" Octavia takes the lead. "We need to warn the others about this!"

They all ran and ran with the effects of their gas masks about to wore off and the smell starting to seep into the fabric with the scent of lavender mixed in. They then managed to reach the entrance to the connecting basement. Luckily, it looks like non of the creatures made it through. Jaune and Ren ran upstairs to see if everyone else is alright. The two bashed the door down and sees that everyone is alright. Nora and Pyrrha were learning how to play gwent from Gwen and Dew. Yuri and Kohta were busy reading some of the books while Toshimi and Winter are on the second level. Making sure that there aren't any more undead creatures coming in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the returning team.

"Is everyone alright!?" Ren asked franticly.

"We're fine." Nora says calmly.

Pyrrha stands up while putting her cards down, "What happened?"

Jaune tries to reply while panting, "Nasty. Scaly. Monsters. Whoo!"

"What type of monsters?" Winter asked while looking down from the second level.

"We don't know." Octavia says as she enters the room. "But there were plenty of them in the sewers."

"Is that what I'm smelling?" Dwen looked a little disgusted as she can smell the disgusting odor.

Nebula, from behind Jaune and Ren, smells herself and feels like she is gonna puke.

"We should be focusing on the creatures." Pyrrha says, "They are an immediate concern." She pulls out her witcher bestiary books and sees what type of monsters they came into contact with.

Nebula says, "They're gray with blue hands and feet. Dead fish eyes and have fins on their backs."

"Let me see." Pyrrha glances through the book until she finds the creature Nebula described. "Here it is! It is called, drowner. Corpses of drowned victims that got turned into an aquatic undead creature that lurks in any form of water while dragging their victims below to create more. Yet despite being aquatic in nature, they are known for having a weakness against fire."

Octavia gives Pyrrha an odd look and a little confused. "Okay, first off, how the hell can a corpse become a fishy humanoid? Second, how is it possible for something that drowned to just come back looking like a lagoon monster from a horror movie when they could've just came back as some bloated corpse filled with water? Third, how is it possible for a creature that spends most of its time in water to be weak against fire? Shouldn't be fucking immune to fire?"

Pyrrha shrugs, "I don't know. I'm just reading from this book."

"Well good news is..." Jaune pulled out a bag, "We got plenty of herbs and alchemy ingredients from the alchemy shop and greenhouse."

"I'll check!" Yuri volunteers. "But first, can you guys take a bath? You guys stink!"

* * *

 **AN: What's up! Hope you guys love this series so far. Not to mention the new season of RWBY is out! I will add characters from that series into here real soon depending on the update on the RWBY wikia because I need some info on how to spell their names and abilities. Anyways, Happy Halloween, Happy Birthday Ruby Rose, and hope to see you guys later. See ya'!**

 **Additional: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something. The community I am manager of, RWBY Fans Crossovers, now has over 101 subscribers! You guys are awesome! Hope we can keep up the good work! Later dudes!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33  
**

It is a Wednesday morning over at the old city where Team JNPR, Team NDGO, Winter Schnee, Toshimi Niki, Kohta Hirano, and Yuri Wakasa are at. The storm has passed as the shine starts to shine from the east along with streams of sunlight shone through the windows of what was once a library. Kohta, who was up for his shift to keep an eye on things, notices the sunlight as he looks outside. He starts to get real excited as he looks outside.

"HEY EVERYONE!" he shouts in his excitement, "WAKE UP!"

Winter gets up as she rubs her eyes before noticing the skies are clear with only a few small clouds. She immediately gets up and tries to see if the teleporter is working this time. Everyone else slowly start to get up as some yawn and stretch before noticing what a beautiful morning it is.

"Holy shit." Octavia says as she looks out the windows.

"Hey!" Jaune says. "The storm is gone!"

"Indeed it is." Ren says as he starts to get up.

"I'm hungry." says Nora.

"I'll start the grill."

Winter is down on the ground floor to see if the teleporter works. She presses the on switch before the teleporter flickers to life with green lights and seems to be working normally. Before she heads through, Yuki peers her head through to see what is going on.

"Oh hey...uh...Winter, right?" Yuki looks a little cheery this morning.

"Why yes. Is everything alright on your side?"

"Seems so despite the storm." yet she looks out the window and noticed the sunshine. She smiles as she sees the warm rays of the sun. "Hold on, I'll get the others!" Yuki seems excited about the storm being over and lets everyone know about it.

Winter then proceeds to the other side to report on what happened. In the meantime, everyone else then gets everything else ready. After breakfast, they all gather all the books close to the teleporter in the chests that they just made with some of the alchemical ingredients. Ren and Nora got the drafting table and carpenter's bench from the museum while the others try to get the giant slab with the dragon language outside. Team NDGO then went towards the market and try to load up on some items that they can find ranging from cloth to metal pieces to food that are surprisingly still fresh despite being abandoned for a long time. Team JNPR checked out a few workshops that still have a lot of dyes, ingots, money, and a few tools. Yuri, Toshimi, and Kohta checked out a few houses to find something that could be useful. Which they did in the form of potions, books that are still intact, and a few other objects.

* * *

Over at the vault, the door opened with everyone being blinded by the natural rays from the sun before able to see again. However, what they saw was desolating. All their structures that they had worked on got destroyed by shipping containers that crashed on some of their structures that they worked so hard gathering resources, building their homes, and decorating until almost all of their hard work ended-up getting destroyed in a hurricane. That and a lot of trash ranging from wood planks, plastic, and palm leaves that you normally see in Raft ended up scattered across what used to be a settlement.

"Ah man." Yang says as she looks at the destruction. "Looks like our home got...blown away."

Everyone look at Yang with a few angry glares at her.

"Puns?" Weiss asks with a passive aggressive tone. "Now? Seriously?"

"Well not everything got destroyed." Coco says as she looks up north. "We still got our garage with the falcon and pelican intact."

Indeed. The garage that houses the elephants, some of the smaller vehicles, and the flying crafts are still intact. But the wall, towers, gate, and defenses got destroyed though.

Ciel looks up at the cliffs, "Jaune's floating island is gone." Then looks further up, "And the castle is destroyed." Up at the top of the cliffs, the castle is wrecked with the pirate ship at the top of it upon the rubble.

Zwei looks sad as his greatest achievement got reduced to rubble along with the warehouse.

Ruby pet Zwei, "Don't worry, Zwei. We'll rebuild. And we can make it better."

Zwei starts to pat while looking at Ruby along with his little stubby tail wagging right before licking Ruby. He seems to appreciate what Ruby says before running off to get to work with a wrench in his mouth and a hard hat on his head. Although the helmet doesn't fit as it slumps onto his snout. Weiss looks at the adorable little corgi and chuckles along with Ruby.

"Well." Takashi says while twirling his gun. "Looks like it is time to get going. Don't you agree?"

"I'm afraid so." Rie says while crossing her arms.

"I'll let everyone else know that we're leaving." Saya says as she turns to get the teleporter.

"Leaving already?" In front of Saya is her mother.

Takashi and Rie turned to face Yuriko.

"Well the storm is over and we really need to get those C.A.M.P.s. We spent most of our time learning about the Appalachia from a few holotapes." says Takashi. "Plus we also have some power armor waiting for us at the Red Rocket Gas Station at Nuka-World."

"Will Saeko go along with you? Or Shizuka?"

"Sorry, but there are only three power armor suits over there." Saya says to her mother. "Not to mention that those suits lack the proper mobility for Saeko's swordsmanship."

"Not to mention that we've already talked to them about that." Rie adds in to the conversation. "We think that Saeko's skills along with Kurumi Ebisuzawa when clearing out the island. That and someone needs to protect Ruu, Yuki, and Alice."

Yuriko takes a deep inhale through her nose as she closes her eyes and then exhale. "Alright. Take care and stay alive."

The three of them nodded and started to head back into the vault to teleport to Nuka-World.

"Yuriko." Soichiro Takagi then comes out of the vault along with Winter. "We need to talk about heading back at the school."

Yuriko smiles at her husband, "Yes dear."

"Before that." Winter says to the two. "I need to report about what has happened during our mission. You may need to hear this before your departure."

"Very well then." Soichiro says. "But lets help with the clean-up first."

Yang opened up one of the shipping containers with her bare-hands to see what is inside it. "Oh sweet!" she says with a big smile across her face. "Hey guys! I got a new Bumblebee!"

"What about your Hoverbee?!" Coco says from the top of the garage with the elephants.

"What's wrong with having more than one bike?!"

"Good point!"

Yang pulled out a Kuruhawa 450 dirt bike and really want to ride it. But has to help out with the clean-up so she puts it in the garage. Blake opened one of the containers with her weapon to find a whole lot of cardboard boxes. She checked the first box at her feet and finds some amphetamines, two set of crayons, three green poker chips stacks, four toothpastes, and a 21 pack of birth control.

"The hell?" Blake raised her left eyebrow while looking at the box of random junk.

"What's with all that junk?" Sun says while looking at what Blake found. "Are these unorganized donations or something that people just threw out."

"Not really. But they all look neat and tidy, not to mention new."

Sun looks at the boxes, "What else do they have in there?"

For Penny and Oscar's case, they checked out a red crate with the Diamond Dogs logo on it with Penny able to open the door with one of her swords. They found some assortment of containers that are all organized. They see some red boxes that says 'Fuel Resources' with a flame icon on them, purple boxes that says 'Biological Resources' with a molecular icon on them, brown that says 'Common Metals' with a rock icon, grayish with 'Minor Metals' that have a crystal icon, and an orangy-yellow colored ones that say 'Precious Metals' with diamond icons on them.

Oscar pulls the precious metal box and opens it. "HOLY!" he is in shock of what he found. "There's silver, gold, and some diamonds in this one!"

Penny checks the purple one, "Mine has livestock waste."

Ciel, along with Sage and Neptune, managed to get a blue container open and found a lot of undeployed fulton devices.

"Huh." Neptune says as he grabs one of them. "What does this do?" He presses a button, got jolted into the air and gets flown up in the air screaming.

Sage sighs while looking down. "I'll get him back."

Scarlet, Velvet, and Fox try to get things cleaned up while Yuki, Alice, Shizuka, and many others try to get some of the supplies and crafting stations needed to help rebuild. Yet everyone's implants started to go off again.

"HEY!" Weiss shouted. "I FOUND A CRATE FULL OF FRUIT AND I GOT SOME NEW ITEMS!"

Ruby checks her implant and sees an entirely new set of items that she can craft. Same for everyone else which they now can make a HUGE amount of stuff from Animallica. While at it, she found a smoker which she touches and got more stuff from another game called, Rising World. "Now that's awesome!" She touch some bamboo and got more items from Green Hell. "Sweet! It's like a crafter's shmorgishborg!"

Weiss leaned over from the left next to the container, "Shmorgishborg means buffet, Ruby." Then leans back out.

"Who cares!" Ruby seems really excited. "We're gonna make a whole lot of stuff!"

Zwei barks in agreement.

After an hour of cleaning up some of the debris, making three large warehouses from Life is Feudal for their new resources, and Coco took off with the pelican in order to get something large back at where the expedition team is at. While out, Winter tells everyone on what happened along with what they found with everyone sitting around her.

"Damn." Willow says with the look of shock. "That's really fucked up."

"So let me get this straight." Misuzu tries to process what Winter said. "You found an entirely underground library filled with magic books, nearly got killed by ghosts and skeletons, and found out that there are some weird watery creatures that are also undead?"

"I'm afraid so." Winter confirms. "But we also found a magic tablet of some kind that grants only those with auras the ability to use some sort of shouting depending on the language."

"Hmm." Willow went while rubbing her chin with her right index finger. "I wonder if I could use those when getting into a shouting match with your father."

"Now Madam Schnee." Klein says with his eyes colored light brown. "You shouldn't."

Willow chuckled. "I was only kidding."

"However," Winter tells them the requirement, "-we need to absorb the souls of dragons in order to do so."

Velvet does a counter-clockwise motion with her left hand, "Can we go back to the part about magic tomes?"

* * *

With the storm gone, Team JNPR and Team NDGO got the giant stone slab out of the museum with Yuri, Toshimi, and Kohta looking after it while the eight huntsmen and huntresses go out to get a few more objects to bring back. Jaune and Nora just grabbed whatever the hell they can find that isn't nailed down or too heavy such as utensils, wooden plates, platters, and a few random junk that they can find. As for everyone else, they grabbed a few essentials or objects that look important such as spelltomes that haven't been used, potions, ingots, food that hasn't gone bad due to video game logic and anything that can be useful in crafting. They kept on gathering until they made it to the harbor where there are four pirate ships that are surprisingly intact after all that happened the past two days.

"Looks like the ships are in good condition." Nora states the obvious.

"It seems so." Ren agrees. "Takashi and his group can use them to travel to some place better than here."

"Like the island we saw on the map?" Gwen adds in to the conversation.

"Possibly." Pyrrha says. "But what about the drowners and drowned dead? For all that we know, they could be guarding the island in hopes of drowning their next victims."

"Yeah, but still puzzled about the whole corpse turned into a fishy monster thing." Octavia says while looking a bit puzzled while looking at the sea. "That still bothers me."

"I just hope that Winter mentions it in her report." says the worry Nebula.

"Should we head back now?" Jaune asks. "I think that the other group should be here by now and we should tell them about the ships."

"Good idea." Gwen and Dew agreed at the same time.

They all head back to the library with a shit ton of loot in their inventory as they head back. When they arrived, the stone tablet is gone with Saeko and Kurumi are guarding the entrance.

"Oh, hey guys!" Kurumi gives them a warm greeting while still armed with a shovel.

"Hey, girl!" Nebula returns the greeting. "What's up!"

"Nothing much. Just got here after Coco picked up that stone thingy with that weird writing. Winter filled us in on what it is and gave us those spell tomes from the basement."

"That's cool. Anyway, we found four pirate ships still intact at the harbor so you guys can head off to a much safer island."

Saeko takes a bow, "Thank you." Then stands straight, "We really appreciate it."

"Sure thing." Jaune nodded. "But be careful though. Who knows what else is out there other than a few ghosts and strange fishy humanoids."

"Understood."

Team JNPR and Team NDGO head inside the library and use the teleporter to get back home...or at least the closes thing they can get to a home in this world. They teleported inside of a thatch building where all the other teleporters are at before exiting out of the tiny shack. When they came out, they were shocked when they see the disappearance of their homes and some of the left over destruction that everyone is still picking up. But not as shocked as Jaune.

Jaune looked up at the cliffs and screamed, " **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ISLAND!?** "

"Must've got destroyed in the storm." Ren stated.

Jaune fell down to his knees and started crying.

Pyrrha tries to cheer Jaune up. "There, there." She hugs Jaune while patting his back. "It'll be okay. You can make a new island and make it better than before."

Jaune wipes his eyes and says, "Right! I'll make a better one."

"Welcome back." Ruby is there to greet them along with the rest of her team.

"Guess that storm hit this place hard." Octavia states the obvious.

"Gee," Weiss says in a snarky, sarcastic tone, "you think."

Everyone then laugh after a few seconds of silence.

"Now come on everyone." Ruby says to everyone. "Let's finish cleaning and rebuild."

* * *

Back at the Reds and Blues bases, a warthog with two tents in front and back just appeared out of nowhere. In the small tent, Sarge emerged.

"What the-?" Sarge looks at his familiar surroundings and is confused on how he and his squad got there.

"What the hell just happened?" Pvt. John says while looking at the canyon.

"How did we ended-up back here? I mean, what the fuck?" Pvt. Theos is baffled by just how and when they appeared in the canyon.

Pvt. Alex says something in Ancient Macedonian in a more confused tone.

"Sarge?!" Griff runs up to them and is surprised. "When the hell did you get here?!"

"Griff?" Sarge turns to face his insubordinating subordinate. "I don't know how but it seems that we got teleported from the desert back to the canyon! Must've been...a teleporting sandstorm!"

"What?" Pvt. Theos looks at Sarge.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call bullshit on that one." Pvt. John calls bullshit on Sarge's claim.

"Then the sand must've swallowed us up and spit us out here back into the canyon!"

"Bullshit." Pvt. Alex says.

Overlooking the return of Sarge is Lopez and Sanchez with Lopez gave a depressive sigh.

"Esto es una mierda."  
 **Translation:** "This is fucking bullshit."

Sanchez looks at Lopez, "Você estava esperando que Sarge morresse em algum lugar no deserto?"  
 **Translation:** "You were hoping that Sarge would die somewhere in the desert?"

Lopez looks at Sanchez, "Esperaba que su estupidez lo matara."  
 **Translation:** "I was hoping that his stupidity would get him killed."

"Bem, nós estaremos indo embora em breve, então estrague-o."  
 **Translation:** "Well, we'll be leaving really soon so screw him."

Sanchez leaves while Lopez just looks at the simulation soldiers back at the canyon.

"Buen punto. Cuanto menos de estas jodidas bolsas de carne llenas de mierda con las que tengo que lidiar, mejor podré disfrutar de algo de paz y tranquilidad. Especialmente cuando habrá una gran distancia entre ellos y yo."

 **Translation:** "Good point. The less of these fucking meatbags full of shit I have to deal with, the better I get to enjoy some peace and quiet. Especially when there will a great distances between me and them."

But then a loud explosion was heard coming from the gates.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?"  
 **Translation:** "What the fuck was that?"

Grif: "The hell was that?"

Sarge: "The fuck was that?"

Everyone else: "The fuck is going on?"

Everyone headed towards the gate with the blues in tow.

"Sarge?!" Church says with surprise. "When did you- Nevermind! Let's get to the gate!"

Everyone looked over and see an army of people wearing Roman-style armor yet wielding modern day weapons with a man completely covered in armor leading them.

" **SAVAGES!** " he yells at the top of his lungs. " **I AM LEGATE JUDICATOR! FOR THE GLORY OF CAESAR'S LEGION, OPEN THE GATE AND SUBMIT TO CAESAR'S WILL! BY DOING SO, YOU WILL HAVE THE HONOR TO DIE FOR THE LEGION AS THE WOMEN WILL SERVE AS BREEDERS TO MAKE OUR NUMBERS GROW!** "

Grif turned to Simons, "Did that guy say kaisar?"

"I think it is the Latin pronunciation of Caesar."

"Well that explains the outfits." Grif looks back at the Legion.

"Did we just went back in time or something?" Tucker asks.

"Not really." Carolina answers. "Those guys are armed with machine guns, sub-machine guns, and hunting rifles."

Caboose goes, "I really want one of those helmets."

"Jesus!" Donut says all offended. "Those outfits are completely out of date! They may have fall colors but those outfits are completely atrocious!"

"Shut it Donut." Tucker shushes Donut.

"Men!" Sarge load his shotgun and pumps it. "We've finally got a war! Get to your stations!"

"On it, sir!" Simmons hops to it but says, "Glad to have you back, Sarge!"

"Simmons! Just get to the mortar cannon! Grif! Hand out the ammunition!"

"Huuuuuuhhhh..."

"Donut! Hand out the ammunition because you knew that Grif wouldn't get any!"

"Party favors for everyone!" Donut hands out the ammo to all the members of Red Team. "Lets blow some heads!"

"Now there's something I could agree with! Bow-chika-" Tucker realized what he was about to say and stops. "Wait! No! No, no, no, no!"

"Just kill these sons of bitches!" Tex shouts as she takes the first shot with her DMR rifle.

She hit one of the prime legionaries right through the head.

"Point one." Tex says.

"I didn't realized we were doing a kill count." Carolina says to Tex.

"Just kill these guys before they do some serious damage!" Wash says in a panic as he fires a round from his sniper rifle. He hits another member of the legion.

" **ATTACK!** " Legate Judicator shouts. (Cue epic battle rock music!)

All the Legion members that are armed with guns fire at them while those only armed with throwing spears just throw them as far and high as they can. The battle between the Reds and Blues and Caesar's Legion was on. The Red and Blue zealots joined in with four of them armed with sniper rifles take head shots at some of them. Some of the Legion members fire a few rounds at the zealots but have very terrible marksmanship because the zealots have the high ground. Some other Legion members try to charge straight at the gate with chainsaws yet the teeth of their chainsaws got chipped off one by one. So they all use their dynamite, grenades, and other explosions to try to break through the gate but only left a scorch mark.

"Dammit!" one of the Vexillarius swears. "The fuck is thing made of?!" Then gets a head shot...from Caboose.

"Neat. I got one!"

"Don't get cocky, just shoot!" Church yells.

"Yeah, seriously!" Epsilon yells as well.

A lot of the Legion kept on getting hit until one of the made their way through the bullet storms at the gate with some thermite. The prime legionary just pour as much thermite as he can on the door while lighting it. He committed a suicide bombing attack at the gate which was proven to be effective as it left a big hole.

"THE GATE IS DOWN!" a centurion pointed with his bumper sword. "MOVE IN!"

A bunch of Legion members charge in with some getting gunned down. Some of them made it in yet when the smoke cleared, they came across five mantis mechs.

"The fuck are those?" one of the prime legionaries asked.

"ACQUIRING TARGETS."

"Oh shit."

BOOM! BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

The mantis robots took down some of the Legion soldiers that breached the gate with rockets and machine gun fire. Any that are still alive retreated out and head back.

"Hold on!" Church says. "Let me clog up that hole!" He floats on down to the breach and seals it with a boulder. "Jesus. And I was gonna leave."

"CHURCH!" Carolina shouted. "WE NEED SOME FIREPOWER UP HERE!"

Church heads back up and says, "Why?! What's going-" he looks out at the distance and goes, "...oh..."

What everyone is seeing is a titanosaur with a fortress on its back armed with primitive cannons on the front that opened fire.

"TAKE COVER!" Tucker shouted.

Everyone duck n' cover as the cannon balls hit. Two of the zealots got hit pretty badly along with another barrage coming right at them. Church then spawn in some fuel rod cannons, rocket launchers, plasma bolt launchers, and deployed a few missile pod and gauss turrets. Everyone grabbed them and started firing everything they got at them with the new weapons.

Church looks at Caboose, "Hey, Caboose! Listen!"

Caboose looks at Church, "What is it?!"

"I think it's time!"

"Nap time?! Sorry but can't take naps during a battle."

"No!"

"Lunch time?!"

"NO! The weapon that we had stashed away!"

"Ooooohhhh, that. Okay!"

"Follow me!" Church floats off to the temple with Caboose following him.

Everyone kept on firing at the dinosaur until it finally collapsed with all the damage it took.

"That was too close!" Tex says as she reloads her rocket launcher.

"You can say that again!" Agent Washington says while manning the turret.

Simmons reached to the mortar cannon and starts firing. He fired waves of energy projectiles right at the battalion of Roman Legion rip-offs with devastating results onto the battlefield.

"YEEEEE-HAAAAAWWW!" Sarge went. "How do you like superior firepower raining down on you!?"

But after a few shots, the mortar cannon stopped firing.

Sarge looks over at the mortar cannon's position. "Simmons! What the hell is wrong!?"

Simmons starts to panic, " _The mortar cannon's not working! Something's jammed in it!_ "

"SHIT!" Sarge yelled right before looking at Donut. "Donut! I need you to take as many grenades as you can and throw them like a mortar cannon!"

"You got it!" Donut stands up and starts throwing grenades. "HEY ASSHOLES! HERE'S SOME BALLS FOR THIS SAUSAGE PARTY!" Donut kept on throwing grenades and managed to get a few hits.

"Grrr!" the Legate growls at the constant failures. "SEND IN THE WYVERNS!"

One of the legionaries raised a blue flag up in the air to signal the wyvern riders.

Tucker kept on firing while saying, "Yeah! We got this!"

Grif looks up at the sky. "Uh... Tucker?"

"Yeah!"

"Look up."

Tucker looks up and sees the flying wyverns coming straight at them. "Ah shit."

Washington screams, " **DRAGONS!? FUCKING DRAGONS?! YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!** "

Legate Judicator then takes up a fat man launcher while saying, "I was hoping to use this on Ronan, but desperate times call for desperate measures." He fires a mini nuke over the gates that exploded into a mushroom cloud at Caboose's mantis.

" **THEY GOT FUCKING NUKES TOO!?** " Grif screamed. " **WHAT TYPE OF PLANET IS THIS?! THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!** "

" **FRECKLES! FLUFFY! EVERYONE ELSE! NOOOOOOOO!** " Caboose screamed while holding the new weapon that he has.

"Caboose!" Church says to Caboose's left. "Time to get angry."

As the dragons approach, a green energy ball that was shooting green energy beams at them exploded along with the dragons.

"The fuck was that?!" Epsilon says.

Everyone turned around and sees a very pissed-off Caboose holding the most devastating weapon in his hands.

"Is that a BFG from Doom?" Washington starts geeking out. "THAT'S THE BFG FROM DOOM!"

"Holy shit." Tucker says in amazement with a small hint of jealousy.

Tex and Carolina just dropped their weapons when they realized what Caboose is holding is the Big Fucking Gun.

Caboose runs and jumps down from the gate while angrily screaming. He crashes down while saying in a voice remeniscent to O'Malley. "My name is Michael J. Caboose! And, I, hate ramens!"

"IT'S ROMANS, YOU RETARD!" Tucker shouts from the top of the gate.

"That too!"

"Oh shit!" Legate Judicator takes cover as Caboose fires the BFG and the Legion and their animals. Reducing them to bloody messes that now litter the sands of the desert. He poked his head out from the rock he's been hiding behind, " **FALL BACK! FAAAALLL BAAAACCCKK!** "

The remaining forces of Caesar's Legion retreated back into the desert while everyone at the gate just stare at the retreating enemy forces. Then they look at Caboose who just stands there like a badass.

"Damn." Carolina swears. "Caboose would've been a damn good Freelancer if it wasn't for his broken brain."

"I'll bet." Tucker agrees.

"Do you really think so?" Caboose, somehow, appeared right behind them.

Everyone goes, "Whoa!" as they turned around.

"Okay, that's it." Washington says. "Caboose, how would you feel about being trained, as a Freelancer?"

"...Neat."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Tucker says out loud. Then he looks at Church, "Hey, Church."

Epsilon shows up, "Yeah, what's up?"

"No not you, the floating eyeball."

"My bad." then Epsilon disappears. But then reappears, "But you should be more specific on who're you addressing to." then disappears again.

Alpha Church turns his attention to Tucker. "What?"

"We're you gonna go out and leave to do some bullshit?"

"Well I was..." then he turns his attention towards the dead bodies and blood scattered across the desert battlefield. "But I think I should stay until this matter is dealt with."

A few rounds from the mortar cannon was fired that made it worse.

" _Mortar cannon's working again!_ " Sarge says over the radio.

"They retreated, Sarge. And no you're too late."

" _Dag naggit!_ "

* * *

Over at Splendid General Public School, the school still stands yet its glass windows are still shattered. Aki and Hikako are using brooms to clean-up all the shattered glass on the floor on the second floor.

"I'm surprise this school is still standing after everything that was thrown at it." Aki says while still sweeping.

"Yeah." Hikako responds while still sweeping.

"With the bombings, the storm, and all the zombies that came through here; I'm amazed that this place is still holding up."

"Mm-hmm."

"Yet it would be good to have help cleaning this place up. We only got a small number of people with us."

"Well some of the survivors from here didn't want to come back after a while."

But they stop doing what they were doing because they heard some car honks outside. Both of them take cover under the windows unsure what is gonna happen. Aki takes a peek through the window and sees a modern black pickup truck with six strangers. The first person looks like an old man wearing glasses, having a black beanie on his head while wearing a hunting outfit. He exits out of the truck and waving his arms. The second person looks like she's aboriginal with dreadlocks hairstyle while wearing a purple tank top in the passenger seat. The third person in the back seat looks like someone wearing medieval armor that is in mint condition. The fourth person is a woman with short blonde hair while wearing a brown leather jacket over a yellow shirt. The fifth person looks like a teenage girl with a dark complexion wearing a jean jacket, regular blue jeans, and an old, worn out blue and white baseball cap with a blue D sown on it while armed with a sniper rifle. The sixth and final person in the back seems to be a Turkish man with very short haircut, a mustache with some hair below the lip, a blue tank top, canvas pants, and is armed with a gardening hoe and a pistol with a silencer on it.

Soichiro with Yoshioka and Matsudo approach the strangers armed with a katana, an M4A1, and a monkey wrench. She sees them talking to the old man and things seem smooth for now. However, she is unsure about the whole situation yet it the people look friendly enough. So things maybe alright. Maybe.

* * *

At sea, Yuki and Alice are on the seats of the helm singing with Miki sailing the ship and Kurumi in the crow's nest with a pair of binoculars.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." Alice and Yuki sing. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot. Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" Both of them then laugh after the first verse.

Miki smiles while keeping both hands on the helm. Although she is not a fan of some of the stuff they sang since they did went through some of that, but smiles nonetheless.

The second boat behind them is where Saeko, Shizuka, Kyoko, and all the other characters from Highschool of the Dead with Saeko taking the helm. They all set sail to find the island in hopes of being free from the undead for good while also carrying a teleporter with them.

* * *

Over at the wasteland area, Takashi puts on the last bit of power armor which is a helmet that he just twirled in the air before he puts it on. He is wearing an T-51 power armor with Nuka-Cola paint on it. Rie is wearing the Quantum X-01 power armor with jetpack and Saya is wearing a T-60 power armor with military paint and a built in stealth boy.

"Are we all set?" Saya asks while pulling out a heavily modified gauss rifle.

Rie pulled out a Chinese officer sword, "I'm set."

Takashi pulls out a minigun with tri barrel, gunner sights, and shredder. "Yep. Now lets get going."

The three of them head northwest to the Appalachia area in hopes of finding a few C.A.M.P.s in order to ensure the safety of their new settlements. With the Storyteller's Wasteland Codex tapes, they know what to expect from such a harsh wasteland they are traversing.

* * *

Back at the so-called 'ARK' area, some lightning struck the grassland areas multiple times among the shrubs, grass, and other plants yet nothing is set on fire.

A man with graying black hair, spiky hair with a slight stubble along his jawline and dulling red eyes started gasping for air. "Holy shit!" he says as he scratches the right side of his head. "The hell have I been drinking last night!?" He looks down at his body, "And where the hell are my clothes?"

* * *

 **BICORN: New test subjects have arrived.**

* * *

 **AN: The next chapter is up! Just so you know,** **there will be no chapters during December but will resume on January 9th. Plus work is a little crazy so things might be a little slow. Now for a little Q &A.  
**

 **Bomberguy789: I know about that part, just wanted to add a little extra to Octavia's questions. But the whole corpse turning into a fishy monster is still confusing to me. Last I check, corpses that have been placed underwater gets pruney and changes color that is greenish-black and covered in blisters. Then the gases escape which causes it to sink further right before becoming food for some of the aquatic creatures. The drowners have grayish skin coloring, have a fin on their backs, and have bluish hands and feet. Either the drowners are monsters from another world like many during the Conjunction of Spheres or some mistake made through magic or alchemy. Hard to tell.**

 **See you guys later!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34  
**

 **AN: *short cough* I made a little discovery about something. I recently found out that the Creation Club was made official by Bethesda and they aren't mods. I promise myself no mods and I thought that the Creation Club was one of them, but not. So, I will be adding stuff from the Creation Club. But no mods though. (Unless it involves Fallout Miami and Fallout: The Frontier along with a few ARK mods [But need information for these]) Now continuing with the story.**

* * *

 **BICORN: New test subjects have arrived. Continuing monitoring.  
**

* * *

Back at the so-called 'ARK' area, sometime in the afternoon, some lightning struck the grassland areas multiple times among the shrubs, grass, and other plants yet nothing is set on fire.

A man with graying black hair, spiky hair with a slight stubble along his jawline and dulling red eyes started gasping for air. "Holy shit!" he says as he scratches the right side of his head. "The hell have I been drinking last night!?" He looks down at his body, "And where the hell are my clothes?" He then notices a strange device under his left arm. "The fuck is this thing?" He scratches it but doesn't come off.

"Qrow?" says a voice to the right.

Qrow look towards his right side and sees a very familiar face. "Tai?" Qrow says with a raised eyebrow. "The hell happened to you? And where are your clothes?"

"You tell me!" Taiyang shrugs, "One minute I was watering my garden before everything went monotone and boom! I ended-up here."

Somewhere else, a woman with long, undone blonde air and green eyes woke up face down in the ground. She lifted her head and sees a very familiar face just lying on the ground on his back with his head facing her, but unconscious. The man has black hair with some silver and gray.

"James?" she says while her vision tries to focus. She crawls over to him yet notices something different.

The man opens his eyes and sees a very familiar face, "Glynda?" He sat up, "What happened?" General James Ironwood put his right hand on his head put notices something different. He look at the right side of his body and it is all flesh and blood. No trace of any cybernetics at all. "Where did my augmentations go? Other than that, why am I naked?"

Somewhere close, a woman with long jet black hair and red eyes started to wake up. "Gods." she wipes her eyes yet speaks in a groggy tone. "The hell happened last night?"

"Raven?" Qrow and Taiyang say in unison.

Raven removes her right hand and sees Taiyang and Qrow in front of her. She is just as shocked as them in a very unfamiliar place. "You guys are here?" Raven then looked down, "And where did my clothes go?" Then feels around with her hands on the ground, "Where did my sword go?!"

"Ah~!" A sexual moan was heard in the grass. Vernal, a member of Raven's tribe sat right up with her face all red.

"Where am I?" says the voice of another woman.

Qrow, Taiyang, and Raven immediately recognize that voice as they slowly turned their heads towards the north and see someone that is very familiar. A woman with hair gradating from black to red that is choppy shoulder length...and have silver eyes. Taiyang's jaw dropped along with Qrow's as they see someone who was supposed to be dead alive.

Close by, a woman with wild black, chin-length hair with an asymmetrical bob style, a dark complexion, tiger stripes on her body, and tiger ears started to wake-up with a man saying, "Sienna! Sienna!"

She opened her orange eyes and sees a man to her left with black hair and beard along with yellow eyes and hairy chest. To her right, she sees a woman with short black hair, black cat ears, and yellow eyes.

"Are you alright?" the woman with cat ears asked out of worry.

Sienna Khan, the leader of the White Fang (This is before Volume 3 in case you guys forgotten), blinked a few times before responding. "I think so." she says while looking at the two. "Where are we?" Then she looked at her body. Out of embarrassment, she quickly covers her exposed naughty base while having a big blush on her face. She then noticed that the two are naked too. "Why are we naked!?" asked out of shock.

"HEEELLLOOOO!" says a young man with light-brown eyes and dull-blue hair in an undercut hairstyle, with the long unshaved hair swept to his left and hanging slightly in his face. Not to mention covering his parts with his left hand. "CAN I GET SOME HELP!? I AM IN COMPLETE DISTRESSED!"

Not too far, a man with a tan complexion, messy brown hair, and hazel eyes started to wake-up in a shrubbery area while lying on his back. "Where am I?" he says softly to himself. But then notices that he is holding hands with someone next to his left. He looks and is awestruck by what he sees. It is a woman with pale blonde hair and normal white skin complexion. A tear formed under his right eye along with his mouth quivering. He takes his right hand and rub the back of his fingers on her cheek. The woman wakes up and reveals her light blue eyes and white scleras.

"Ozma?" she says with a weak and tired voice. She shifted her eyes around, "Was everything that had happened a nightmare?"

Ozma starts to cry a little and hugs her. "Yes." he says, "It was a living nightmare. But it is over now."

They heard someone yawn just two feet away from them. A child-like yawn. They both looked above the position where they're laying down and see four little girls sleeping in a bush. From another bush to the northeast, someone with light blue skin, elongated pointy ears, long and flowing dark blue hair, and light blue eyes with dark blue sclera. She looks around and sees the children and their parents on the shrubby ground. This woman, for some reason is now seven feet rather than twelve, is confused on what is going on.

"Okay." she says, "I know that I'm from the Relic of Knowledge but can someone explain what this place is and what is going on?"

Everyone that was teleported gather around near a tree while made some clothes out of leaves to cover their private areas. The people that have gathered are Summer Rose, Raven Branwen, her brother Qrow, Taiyang Xiao Long, Vernal, Maria Calavera (for some reason has her augmented eyes), Ozma, Salem, their four daughters, Ghira Belladonna, his wife Kali, Ozpin, Peter Port, Glynda Goodwitch, Bartholomew Oobleck, James Ironwood, Ilia Amitola, Henry Marigold, Leonardo Lionheart, Lisa Lavender, Sienna Khan, Vernal, Mata, Saber Rodentia, Trifa, Yuma, Tukson (Tukson, Trifa and Yuma suffer from amnesia), Dee & Dudley, a female Menagerie guard, the blacksmith, the Higanbana waitress, that one huntsman from Shion Village, and even more surprisingly An & Li Ren. Everyone started to murmur on what is going on and how did they get there.

* * *

 **AN: For the female Menagerie guard, I'm gonna name her Kala Tidewell (Kala means black and Tidewell is actually a reference to the voice actress Tidwell). For the Blacksmith, Diqiu Irons (Diqui is traditional Chinese for dirt). The huntsmen that died in Shion Village, Gure Saad (Gure is Japanese for gray and Saad is the same last name as the voice actor which is Arabic for felicity, happiness, prosperity, success, and good luck. Kinda ironic considering what happened to the guy in the show). And the Higanbana Waitress will be Aka Lavivora (Aka is Japanese for Red and Lavivora refers to the genus of robins so in translation, her name means Red Robin). As for the children of Salem and Ozma, I think I'm gonna name them after gemstones. The one in green is gonna be name Jade, the one in pink is gonna be name Morgan as in Morganite, the yellow one will be Citri as in Citrine, and the one in blue will be name Lapis as in lapis lazuli. Dee's last name will be Alexandrite and Dudley's last name will be Guerrero.  
**

* * *

"Everyone!" Ozpin says from the top of a tree. And this is the Ozpin that doesn't have Ozma. "Listen up!" Everyone turned their attention towards Ozpin. "I know that we have been transported into another world-"

"What makes you say that?" Mata shouts from the crowd.

Ozpin points at the sky and everyone turned to see it. What they see are three moons orbiting the planet. Everyone gasps at the sight in realization that they are stuck on another world. Some of the people started to panic and freak out by this startling revelation. That isn't until Taiyang noticed something in the distance.

"HEY!" he yelled and pointed his finger. He points at some sort of wall being built close to a slopping plateau. On top of that, there is an oddly colored ship on some rubble. "THERE'S SOMEONE HERE!"

"Oh thank gods!" Lisa say out loud. "They better have some way to get us back home!"

"Wait!" Raven grabs Lisa's right shoulder. "How do we know that they're friend or foe?"

"I'll check it out." Qrow volunteers. "I'll be back in a bit." Qrow transform into a crow and flies towards the newly constructed wall that is being built.

From the air, he can see the newly built castle walls being built by Team JNPR. He can also see a few robots armed to with heavy weapons patrolling from one side of the cliff to another. Qrow can also see Ciel and Penny working on making a few markers to expand the settlement. On the top of the cliffs; Team CRDL, Team NDGO, and Team ABRN are gathering all the resources from the top while Oscar, Winter, and Willow plan out on what goes where. Team RWBY are working on making their new home out of stone foundations and using the cargo containers as walls. The two members of Team FNKI with Team CFVY and Team SSSN work on making a new ramp that leads to the beach with some sort of elevator. Team FAME and Team BRNZ work on bringing up the last of the supplies they brought up from the vault. Zwei, Sieben, and Whitely work on making a new warehouse for all the stuff the two teams brought back from the vault. The Malachite twins are busy with the cooking with some new cooking stations along with setting up some new tavern made of wastelander settlement objects. Qrow is completely surprise when he sees some of the people he knows right before flying back.

He flew back at the crowd right before turning back into his human form. He started chuckling before saying, "You wouldn't believe who is here. The kiddies from different academies are here along with a few others."

Summer Rose immediately ran off towards the settlement by herself in a hurry. She knows exactly what Qrow meant as she just dashes off.

"SUMMER!" Taiyang yells with his hands cupped close to his mouth. "WAIT! Dang it!" Taiyang follows Summer as fast as he could.

Raven just rolls her eyes right before looking at Qrow. "Coming?"

"I don't see why not."

Ozpin moved his way through the crowd, "Come on. Lets see what our students have discovered on this world." He looks at Leonardo and nodded his head.

Leonardo nodded back. He looked at the crowd, "Alright everyone, lets go!"

Summer dashes past the sentry bots and Team JNPR.

Nora and Ren saw the woman running past with Nora asking Ren, "Was that a time traveling Ruby Rose?"

"I think not."

Team RWBY look at their new home close to the edge of the cliffs close to the beach. Their new home is made of containers along with the doors. It has two floors to it with a deck along with some of the sides painted red, white, black, and yellow. Not to mention that it also has the RWBY six panel flag on the roof and the doors are made of container doors.

"Are you sure about using the containers is a good idea?" Weiss asks while looking a little worry about the structure.

"This is only a test structure." Yang says with her arms crossed. "Plus shipping containers are supposed to be weather proof."

"But we forgot to put in the windows." Blake pointed out.

Yang takes another look at the structure and realizes she forgot to put in windows. "Fuck!"

Ruby started laughing right before everyone else does. That is until Summer approached. Ruby hears some heavy panting as she looked at someone that was very dear to her. Ruby's eyes widen along with Yang's as they see Summer Rose alive. Ruby is completely speechless as a few tears started to stream from her face. "Mom?" she says in surprise. "Is it really you?"

Summer takes a deep breath. "Yes, Ruby." Summer slowly shakes her head, "You have grown so much."

Ruby starts to cry as she runs up and gives her resurrected mother a hug. Summer comforts her daughter with a hug and a pat on the head. Yang is completely and utterly shock. Someone she idolized as a child, who has been dead for over 10 years, is back into her life. Yang runs up and joins in the hugging and tears. Summer hugs her too as the two girls cry their eyes out for her return.

"It's alright my girls." Summer holds Yang and Ruby tight in her arms to comfort them. "Let it all out."

Taiyang catches up and is even more surprise to see both of his daughters here. "Ruby? Yang?" he interrupts the moment.

Ruby and Yang look at their father wearing a loincloth of leaves and ivy.

"Dad?" Yang says in surprise. "What the heck!?"

Qrow and Raven then joined in with Raven surprised to see her biological daughter, Yang, in such a strange place.

Over at the walls, Jaune sees the crowd of people coming in. "The hell?" Jaune says as he sees the people getting closer from on top of a castle wall with hoarding.

Pyrrha joins in. "What?" she asks Jaune, "What do you see?"

"People." he responds. "People from Remnant!" he starts to get excited.

Ren just puts in a behemoth gateway and gate, notices the people coming. Some of them were surprised by how fast the structure took to build and are a little disturbed. He noticed two very familiar people in the crowd as his jaw dropped. Li Ren stopped and looked to his left with his eyes locked on someone that looks familiar to him, but older.

"Dear?" An asks. "What is it?" She looks at the direction Li is looking at and sees him. Her eyes widen as she gasps with both hands over her mouth. She lowers her hands, "Lie?"

Lie Ren is completely and utterly speechless, literally. He cannot find the words to say as if he is seeing ghosts, but they aren't. They are alive yet haven't aged since the last time Lie Ren saw them.

An runs up to her son in tears and hugs him very tightly. Lie slowly hugs his mother as he tries to process everything that is happening right now.

Li Ren approaches his teenage son and is completely surprise how old he has gotten. "Lie?" he asks. "I...I can't believe it. Y-you're all grown up."

Lie starts to stutter, "D-dad? I...I..."

Before he can say anything An just grabs Li's beard and says, "Oh just join in!" She hugs then both very tightly as a few tears fall from her cheeks.

Nora sniffs a little while looking. "That is the most beautiful thing I've seen in a long time. Not since pancakes."

The Ren Family look at Nora with An and Li looking a bit perplexed.

"Wait." Li says while looking at Nora. "I know you. You were the little girl that was bullied by three boys."

"Yep!" Nora says with a nod right before standing proudly with both hands on her hips. "I am also your son's fiancee!"

"WHAT!?" Li said in utter shock. Lie Ren's face started to turn red and is just as shocked as his father.

An squealed in excitement, "OH MY GOD!" He looks at Lie, hugging him while jumping up and down. "YOU REALLY HAVE GROWN!" Then she starts crying, "MY SWEET BABY BOY HAVE GROWN UP SO MUCH!"

"NO WAIT!" Lie says in distress. "I SWEAR THAT NORA AND I AREN'T GETTING MARRIED!"

Over back at Team RWBY and hopefully the reinstated Team STRQ, Kali and Ghira arrived and get to see their daughter, Blake.

Blake looks at them and is utterly surprise, "Mom? Dad?"

"Blake?" Kali is just as surprised as Blake along with Ghira. Kali runs up to Blake and gives her a hug. "My baby girl." Kali kept on squeezing tighter and tighter to point where Blake has a difficulty breathing.

Ghira joined in and hugs them both extremely tight. He then starts crying, "My sweet little angel is alright! I'm so happy!"

Blake then speaks in a suffocated tone of voice, "Can't...breathe..."

Both of them stopped hugging as Blake gasps for air. When she gets some air back into her lungs, she smiles gently at her parents then gives them a more subtle hug. The both of them gave her a more gentler hug than before as they are happy to be back together again.

Over at Penny's team, James Ironwood approaches his students. Both Ciel and Penny stop what they were doing and give him a salute.

"Ms. Polendina. Ms. Soleil." Ironwood addresses them in military fashion.

"General Ironwood, sir!" Ciel speaks in military fashion as well. "It is great to see you again!"

"Likewise. At ease." Both Penny and Ciel stop saluting. However, James noticed the scar on Penny's left leg. The scar looks like a real scar and doesn't show any of Penny's original robotics sticking out. "What happened to you, Ms. Polendina?"

"A giant shark called a megalodon took a nip at me." Penny answers. "Hurts a little but my aura has healed it up to a point."

"I see." James looks at Ciel. "Ms. Soleil, can you find Ms. Schnee for me?"

"Which one?"

"Winter Schnee."

"At once." Ciel left to go get Winter while leaving the two alone.

James looks at Penny. "We can talk freely now."

"General Ironwood. Sir. I don't know how, but I'm a real girl now. But I'm guessing you figured that out with your augmentations gone."

"Correct." James seem unphased by this revelation. "My guess is that beings that have a soul are given organic bodies rather than synthetics. Yet that elderly woman seem to kept her augmented eyes." James cross his arms, "Very interesting."

While thinking, Winter approaches the general. She gives him a salute and says in military fashion, "General Ironwood, sir!"

James looks at Winter, "At ease." He then looks at the girls respectively, "Schnee. Soleil. Polendina. I need a full report on where we are, how we got here, and..." he shows his implant, "...tell me what IS this."

Sometime later and everyone explained what is going on, and everyone got some proper clothes on, everyone has gathered around a scaffolding tower with Ruby about to make an announcement. Ruby is a little nervous because of stage fright.

Yang pats Ruby on the back. "It's okay sis. You can do it."

Ruby gulps as she looks at her sister. "But I've never done it to a crowd this large before." Ruby is completely nervous about being on stage. "To a tiny crowd I can do, but this is a large crowd."

Yang turns Ruby's head, facing the ramp. "Listen up. Straighten your back. Eyes forward. Deep breath. And relax."

Ruby does all those things that Yang said. "Okay. *deep breath* I got it."

Ruby marches up towards the scaffolding tower to address to the new people that appeared. Summer got a palm leaf and wrote 'Go Ruby!' on it and holds it up. Everyone look at Ruby as she made it to the top. Ruby looks down at the crowd, having butterflies in her stomach. But she sees the sign her mother made so it made it a bit bearable.

Ruby takes a very deep breath before speaking. "Everyone! Listen up! I know that being on a different planet is scary, unpredictable, and terrifying. Because some of us were scarred as well when we first got here. This world has a mix of video game and real world logic that might be part of some experiment involving survival. There is no Grimm, but that doesn't mean the place is safe. There are giant reptiles, alien technology, zombies, magic, alien creatures, and many things out there that we haven't encountered yet. We even encountered a few friendly people and not so friendly. But those people prefer to either help some people that're still lost and terrified as we are or set up a settlement somewhere out there to see what else is there that we haven't discovered. As for us though, we need to stick together. If we stick together as a whole, we can survive. Yet there are sometimes that we need to go out to get some stuff or to scout out some new areas. We can do it in teams or in a group. That is all. Any questions?"

Raven asks from the crowd, "What kind of government is this settlement?"

Ruby then says, "We already took a vote before the other groups left."

* * *

FLASHBACK

Everyone has gathered around with a few benches on the ground with everyone trying to decide what kind of government they should have. Penny told them no communism or fascism due to what happened to those kinds of governments before. Everyone did decide on democracy but what else.

"I say matriarchy." Yang declares.

"I say patriarchy you dumb bitch!" Cardin insults Yang.

Yang's eyes start to turn red with the sound of fire crackling while angrily getting close to Cardin. "MATRIARCHY!"

Cardin glares back at Yang while also getting angrily close to Yang. "PATRIARCHY!"

"MATRIARCHY!"

"PATRIARCHY!"

"Settle down, children." Willow says to Cardin and Yang in a more refine matter. "As much as I appreciate matriarchy, but there must be something for a group. Not a single person."

Nora then says, "I say monarchy! Ren gets to be king and I get to be his queen!"

"NO!" everyone shouted including Ren.

"Aw man!"

Ciel suggests, "How about military democracy?"

Weiss points out, "We're not a military."

Ciel turns her head and looks down, "Oh yeah."

"How about anarchy?" Reese suggests.

"You can't vote anarchy!" Blake says.

"Worth a shot." Reese shrugs.

"Oligarchy?" Sage is a bit unsure as he shrugs.

"How about tribalism?" Sun asks.

But Weiss says, "So we can be dirt eating savages? Hell no."

Jaune then blurts out, "How about malarkey?"

Pyrrha then says, "Um, Jaune. Malarkey isn't a type of government. It just means meaningless talk and nonsense."

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

"Malarkey won."

Qrow does a facepalm on what he just heard. James just grunted at the idiocy of what everyone voted for.

Salem then raises her hand and questions, "Did you say something about magic?"

"Of course!" Ruby seems really excited as she shows her left hand being on fire while there is a swirling purple and black vortex of some sort in the other. She shots a firebolt out of her left hand into the air which awe struck everyone while able to summon a purple transparent axe in the other.

Henry Marigold jumped up with his right hand raised, "I WANNA LEARN SOME MAGIC!"

"Easy there!" Yang says from the bottom of the tower. "We just need to get some more spell tomes at a ruin city during a scavenging run."

Dee than asks, "And what was that part about zombies?"

Ruby clears her throat. "Don't worry about those. They only exist in a place called, Dead Canyon. That is where one of the groups went to in order to save some of the other survivors that are trapped there as well. Buuuuut it is also where we encountered some bad guys. Anymore questions?"

No one said anything for a while until Dudley asks, "When can we get started building our homes?"

"That would be Ciel and Zwei's department."

Ciel stands in front of the tower, "Everyone, follow me and I'll help you set up your new homes."

Everyone follows Ciel with Ruby sighing in relief as she steps down from the scaffolding. At the bottom, Summer is there with a smile.

Summer gives Ruby a hug, "Nice work, Ruby."

Ruby hugs her mom but ended-up throwing up on her new white t-shirt.

Summer just smiles and pats Ruby's back. "Yup. That's my baby."

Close to the cliffs are Ozma and Salem as they look at the sea with their children.

Salem looks at Ozma and asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Ozma looks at Salem and gives her his hand, "Whatever we can."

Salem takes Ozma's hand as they hold them while enjoying the ocean view.

* * *

Over at some place with scorching sands under a hot sun, a woman wrapped in loin cloth taken from a dead body behind her walks on this heated landscape that could cause blood to evaporate in seconds. The woman has deathly white complexion that are covered in deep red and purple veins, red irises on black scleras, and long white hair. But something is a little different about her. She has razor sharp fangs instead of teeth, her black pupils are more slit, and her black nails are replaced with black claws. Behind her are Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows, Hazel Rainart, and Adam Taurus who has his eyes shielded with his right hand. Grimm Salem and her underlings do have the same implants as everyone else, but they also have strange enigmatic serpentine golden bracelets with a green jewel on it. They traveled across the sands until they see rocky mountains across up ahead. The Land of Exiles.

* * *

It is night time over at the Legion's base of operations close to where the Reds and Blues are stationed at. They set up a campsite a few miles away from the gate with many tents along with a few of the remaining legionnaires on patrol. In the big tent, Legate Judicator tries to make plans for his next attack. He sent out a few scouts earlier to see if there is anything else to get around and ambush the Reds and Blues from the mountains. He sent out 20 scouts out there, but only 3 of them came back. The furious and ashamed Legate looks at the map on the table and tries to strategies his next move.

He says to himself, "If we had a few more slaves with us, I would have a tunnel dug into the mountains. But that would take too long. Might need an armored club-tail for more efficiency." Legate Judicator looks at a centurion. "Centurion!" he yells.

The centurion stepped up and salutes, "Yes Legate Judicator!"

"Send a messenger to Caesar! We need reinforcements!"

"Yes, sir!" The centurion leaves the tent as Judicator looks at the map.

"Now then, where should be tunnel be at?"

SHANK! The centurion that Legate Judicator sent out re-enters the tent with a knife through his throat. Legate notices it as he pulls out his bumper sword. Then someone with a buffed physique, long black hair, and plenty of scars on him while wearing a Cimmerian steel tasset and Cimmerian steel boots but no armor while showing off his chest. It is Nonan, wielding his mighty longsword that is Conan's Atlantean Sword.

"Hello little man." the barbarian smirks at his opponent.

"Nonan!" Legate Judicator takes a battle stance. "You fucking dog. At last we meet in battle!"

Nonan takes a battle stance as well. "Any last words, masked loser?"

"Screw you."

The both charge and takes swings with their mighty swords that slam into each other with intense strength behind them. They strike blow after blow with parry after parry as they try to kill each other with a few of those slashes cutting up the tent. They keep on slamming their swords at each other with Nonan knocking down one of the torches that set the tent on fire. By either pride, honor, or just plain stubbornness; they kept on fighting as the tent burns with them inside. Sparks from their swords fly with none of them backing down. They fight with all their fury with a piece of the tent burning down on top of them. It blinded the Legate which left Nonan wide open for a decapitation. Before Legate Judicator's freshly cut head hits the ground, Nonan kicks up the head with his left foot, grab it, put his sword away, grab the map, and run out before the tent completely burns down. Copper and Fang's mouths are bloodied from killing Legate Judicator's pet, Cacus. Whose bloody remains are on the rocks behind them with members of Nonan's strike force holding bags of the heads of their enemies. Nonan raised the Legate's head and does a victory scream. His forces raise their hands or weapons and do a victory scream with their leader.

Now...the Reds and Blues are gonna deal with a new problem. One more cunning and more strategic than Caesar's brutality.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Here is another chapter and won't be a new one till after New Year's. But here is some reviews I got.**

 **FanGirl: Who doesn't love that little corgi? Although he is more adorable in his chibi form.**

 **Don Orbit: Nice JoJo's Bizarre Adventure reference for Nonan back on Chapter 19. Very cute.**

 **I know that the chapter seems rushed (and early) but things at work is a little out of hand because of the holidays. And that's why there won't be any new chapters in December. Anyways; Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!**

 **Oh and before I forget: Do you think I should include a few fan-made RWBY characters like Mark Zhang's Team SLVR. Last time I try to make my own RWBY teams, they kinda suck. But you guys decide.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

It is the next morning over at the Reds and Blues with some of the zealots at the gate with their sniper rifles and rocket launchers aimed at the desert. They spent the entire night guarding the entrance from any more Legion invasions. Gray Squad, which is a squad made of the reds and blues that are colorblind, went out over an hour ago to do some reconnaissance to see where the Legion's base is at. But unbeknownst to them, they got raided last night. Washington trains Caboose at the obstacle course. Tex and Carolina are there as well. Tex, Caboose, and Carolina line up in front of the cave and waiting for Washington's signal.

"Alrighty then." Wash says. "Caboose, you get to go first."

"Okay!"

"On your mark...get set...go!"

Caboose ran in for half a second before there was an explosion and a signal horn blowing. Caboose runs away while talking very fast, "Okaythatwasfun! Ihavestuffthatneedstobedoing! Seeyoulater! Okaybye!"

All three Freelancers were just as surprised as ever with Caboose's record.

"What the hell?" Carolina says dumbfounded.

Tex looks at Washington, "I thought you said you made it harder."

Washington looks back at Tex, "I did!" he says flabbergasted, "But that is just seemingly impossible!"

"Do you think that having to do a project maybe the reason why he finishes so fast?" Carolina asks.

"Possibly?" Wash is unsure. "Although the radiation from the robots faded, they were still a huge mess. Only Freckles' AI core survived along with only a few Mantis parts that didn't get melted."

Over at Red Base, Sarge spent the entire night fixing is mortar cannon with little success.

"Dammit!" Sarge swears as he tosses his wrench into the ground, "I can't see what the hell is wrong with this thing!"

Lopez is with him as he says with a sarcastic tone, "Oh claro, arroja tus herramientas alrededor de la ira. Eso lo arreglará."  
 **Translation:** "Oh sure, throw your tools around out of anger. That will fix it."

Sarge looks at Lopez, "You're right! It might have something to do with the weather we had!"

Lopez says, "En serio eres un imbécil. ¿Cómo es que en todos estos años, nunca te molestaste en aprender español en lugar de hacer más robots?"  
 **Translation:** "You are seriously a moron. How come all these years, you never bothered learning Spanish instead of making more robots?"

"You're right again! Lets get Sanchez over here and get this thing back up and running."

"Oh por el amor de Dios."  
 **Translation:** "Oh for fuck's sake."

" _SARGE!_ " Simmons screamed through the radio. He sounds a little distressed. " _YOU NEED TO GET HERE! SOMETHING'S HAPPENING!_ "

"What the-?" Sarge ran-off towards the gate along with Lopez. He made it to Simmons' position with Simmons looking at something in the desert. "What's going on?!" he sounds excited. "Are the barbaric Roman's back!?" But then sounds concern, "I hope not because the mortar cannon ain't working yet."

Simmons looks at Sarge, "Look!"

Simmons, Sarge, and Lopez look at the desert and see at least five trebuchets with five strange people wearing a bit more barbaric armor instead of military uniforms. Same with the hundreds of soldiers armed with an assortment of weapons, armor, and other stuff that you can get from Conan Exiles. Along with a few animals from both Conan Exiles and ARK.

Tucker and Caboose showed up along with Tex, Alpha, Carolina, Washington, and Epsilon. They all look at the trebuchets out in the desert along with the many troops out there. Grif, Donut, Doc, and Sanchez appear as well as they look at the large barbarian army outside.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Tucker asks.

Nonan is sitting on a chair while sipping a skull cap of Legate Judicator filled with desert wine with a thrall fanning him. "Aaaahhhh." he enjoys his drink, "I love a good cup of wine before a war." Nonan then raise his left hand to signal.

A Dafari screamed, " **FIRE!** "

The five trebuchets fire what appeared to be black, white, and gray humanoids right at the Reds and Blues.

"Oh SHIT!" Grif says as he quickly look at where to duck.

"DUCK!" Donut shouts as he takes cover.

"Those aren't ducks!" Caboose says right before he got whacked by one of the gray bodies. "Aha!"

Tex looks at the bodies and notices something familiar about them. "It's...Gray Squad."

Tucker looks at one of them, "Is that Regina? FUCK! I never got to bone her!"

"What?" Carolina says in disbelief. She looks at the dead and bloody bodies and immediately recognizes them. "Oh my god."

Everyone then looked back at the desert and see a person in a black Zamorian Thief Hood and black leather apron along with black Shemite gloves. The man is surrounded by the dead bodies of the members of Caesar's Legion and their triceratops and raptor mounts. The man raises his hands as some form of purple energy wisp their way towards the dead bodies. What happened next was a many skeletons in the form of humans, triceratops, and raptors started to rise from their corpses. (I know necromancy doesn't exist in Conan Exiles but it does feel naked without any actual sorcery. Hopefully the devs will implement actual sorcery soon in a DLC.)

" **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!** " Washington shouts in both frustration and disbelief. "Now we have fucking magic! You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

The man lowers his hands at the gate as the skeletons charge at it.

Tex looks at Sarge, "Sarge! Is the mortar cannon ready!?"

"No! It's still busted!"

Then Tex looks at Caboose, "Caboose! Get the BFG!"

Epsilon pops up in front of Tex, "Yeah about that... It only has one shot left."

"FUCK!" she looks back at the enemy skeletons. "Better save it for later!"

Simmons says, "I'll radio HQ! Get some reinforcements!"

Carolina pulls out a sniper rifle and orders, "Everyone! OPEN FIRE!"

The zealots immediately fire at the enemy skeletons before the Reds and Blues of Blood Gulch started firing. Many skeletons got turned into bony messes as their parts get scattered across the sands. However, it turns out that it is a distraction as the trebuchets fire demon-fire barrages right at them.

Alpha notices them and shouts through his megaphone feature, " **INCOMING!** "

Almost everyone dodged the barrages with a few zealot casualties.

Nonan looks at the gate through his spyglass as he just laughs at the fiery barrage at the Reds and Blues. He puts his spyglass down with a big grin on his face, "I love the sight of burning enemies. And I love my job." But his grin lowers as he notices glowing blue projectiles being fired at his forces.

His army just look at awe as the energy projectiles hit them that caused them to die.

"What the-?" Nonan says as he is dumbfounded on what just happened. "In the name of Crom, what the fuck just happened."

Back at the Reds and Blues, there was a radio message, " _This is Sangheili Winter Patrol 4, reinforcements have arrived. Hang in there humans!_ "

Nonan looks at what just happened, "Shit." He isn't very happy. "Summon the dragon air strike!" he says to a subordinate behind him dressed as a Set priest.

The priest pulls out a snake arrow and bow to fire it somewhere behind him as a signal. When the arrow hit, soldiers flying on wyverns appear in the skies with lightning, fire, and poison wyverns taking shots at the Reds and Blues at the gate. But there were missiles being fired at them from a fleet of hornets with green SPARTAN soldiers flying them with some having numbers that are the color of bright green, red, or blue. But there is also a SPARTAN that has a blue stripe and a red stripe that seems to be leading them.

" _This is Chief._ " the SPARTAN leader says. " _I brought SPARTAN Teams Green, Blue, and Red. Hold tight boys._ "

The SPARTAN's piloting the hornets fire more rockets at the wyverns with SPARTAN Red Team using rocket launchers to take some of them down while SPARTAN Blue Team fire sniper rounds at the riders. SPARTAN Green Team are the ones piloting. They fired all the rockets and machine gun rounds at the flying beasts which caused many of them to fall. One of them even falls on top of the thrall fanning Nonan into a bloody mess. Some of it even gotten onto Nonan's face.

"Hmm." Nonan curiously went as he wipes the blood off the right side of his face before taking another drink. "Looks like I'm gonna have to use plan C." He looks at his fellow exile dressed as a Set priest. "You know what to do."

The Set priest nods twice before he runs away from Nonan to make room to do something. The strange, silent man raises his arms into the air and looks at the heavens with a shining light peering down on him. From the sands, a gigantic, monstrous, super large snake started to appear for everyone to see.

Back at the Northern Gate, the Reds and Blues were taken by surprise by this sudden appearance of a giant serpent.

"Holy fucking shit." Tucker says as he just looks at it.

"What the hell?" Washington questions. He looks at everyone around him, "Is this for real?"

Simmons fainted at the sight of the Avatar of Set.

Donut looks at Simmons' unconscious body, "Man down!"

Lopez says, "Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando."  
 **Translation:** "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Grif runs away while screaming, " **I'M OUTTA HERE! I DON'T WANNA BE AROUND WHEN THEY SUMMON GIANT FUCKING BATS!** "

Sarge yells at Grif, "GRIF! GET BACK HERE! DERELICTION OF DUTY AND FLEEING FROM BATTLE IS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH!"

Tex brings out a fuel rod cannon, "OPEN FIRE!"

Everyone from the Reds and Blues to the Sangheili Winter Patrol to the Three SPARTAN Teams fire everything they got at the massive snake of an unholy god as it slithers closer and closer towards the Northern Gate with every single bullet, rocket, and plasma round trying to take down the great serpent. But that is when they get a surprise attack with a few zealots getting killed by a Khitan in a Khitan mercenary outfit with two Kambujans in Kambujan shaman outfits that threw demon-fire orbs at them that set them a blaze which Lopez notices them.

He runs up with his assault rifle as he says, "Congelar gilipollas!" He points his gun at him.  
 **Translation:** "Freeze assholes!"

But the Khitan used some sort of shock spell from the Elder Scrolls series at Lopez which causes him to go, "Heauegerkergerk!"

Lopez goes, "OW! What the hell!? You guys nearly fried my...circuits..." Lopez stops speaking as he realizes that he is speaking English. "Holy shit! My speech unit is fixed! YES!" But the Khitan shocked him again, "Heauegerkergerk!" Lopez shakes it off, "Bien, eso fue...no...oh, hijo de puta."  
 **Translation:** "Okay, that was...not...oh, son of a bitch."

Out of frustration on what happened to him, Lopez just fired his weapon at all three of the infiltrators. That is until he notices 15 assassins in Shemite tunic outfits wielding dragonbone two-handed longswords, cutlasses, and demon-fire orbs with a few dead zealots at their feet. Lopez just threw a sticky plasma grenade at one of them and shoots those that try to flee.

"Tómate esa comida sucia, orgánica, chupar la polla, monos de mierda."  
 **Translation:** "Take that you dirt eating, organic, cock sucking, motherfucking apes."

The Avatar of Set drew closer and closer towards the Northern Gate. However, someone using a camouflage unit fired a sniper round at the Set priest right through the head. The person that shot him only appeared for a second as he shows his Locus SPARTAN armor that is black with some green on it. Yes, it is indeed Samuel "Locus" Ortez that took out the Set priest. With the death of the summoner, the Avatar of Set disappears. Everyone stopped firing as they were shock to see the gigantic serpent disappeared.

"YEEE-HAAA!" Sarge celebrates. "Take that you fucking anaconda!"

Simmons surprisingly stands back up, "I don't think that was an anaconda."

Sarge looks at Simmons, "Simmons, you're back on your feet."

Back at where Nonan is sitting at, Nonan puts his spyglass down so that he can take one gulp from the last of his desert wine before a camel rider in Aquilonian infantry armor gallops up to the leader.

"Lord Nonan! The assassin strike force has been wiped-out! They failed their mission!"

Nonan gives his rider a 'meh' look while says in a snarky tone, "I saw all of that. Thank you." He looks back at the gate as he scratches the side of his head with his right index finger. "Clearly I need to think of a new strategy." He smirks as he gets off of his chair, "Well, at least I know the true strength of their forces. With that knowledge, I can come up with a way to conquer this puny fort once and for all." He walks away while doing an evil laugh towards his secret encampment somewhere hidden in the desert.

What the Blood Gulch Crew didn't know that that was only a small portion of what Nonan has. Pretty soon, everyone will get to see the horrors that Nonan has at his disposal. But first, he must formulate a plan in order to find a way to deal with them. Nonan them hops on a black horse and gallops off to his hidden base.

Back at the gate, everyone lowered their weapons with all the other soldiers entering the canyon and the hornets landing. Grif is still at his inflatable dome, still hiding just in case of any gigantic bats. Lopez and Sanchez went over towards their new robotic forces in a cave to finish with programming them along with creating new AIs. Master Chief (Not the Halo one, the one from a Halo Machinima called The Heretic and The Codex) approach the Reds and Blues while Ol' Revilie was playing to revive the fallen zealots. An Elite in white ascetic harness also approach the Reds and Blues. All of them line up while the two commanding officers address them.

"Soldiers." Master Chief says to the Reds and Blues, "I don't know what the hell just happened out there but I congratulate you on surviving this far."

"THANK YOU, SIR!" the Freelancers and Blood Gulch Crew say in unison.

Except for Caboose who is facing the wrong direction and says, "Thank you, Principal Jolly Green Giant!"

The commanding officer of the Sangheili Winter Patrol goes, "Uuuhh...is that blue one okay?"

Master Chief continues, "I will need a full report on what happened back at headquarters. Any of you soldiers willing to come with us while my men are here to provide backup?"

Tex, Carolina, and Sarge step forward. "I will!" the three say in unison.

"Then it is settled. The falcon will be prepared by the hour."

Alpha Church, just floating above, comes down and speaks with Master Chief. He floats down on Master Chief's right, "Hey, uh, excuse me?"

Master Chief turns to face Alpha Church, "What's your name?"

"I'm Leonard Church. But some call me Alpha. Anyway, I would like to make a request."

Tucker says, "Is this the part where you're gonna leave?"

Alpha looks at Tucker, "Yeah. Because I would like to volunteer for something."

"Like what?"

Alpha looks at both of them, "Well, since I am small and able to fly, I think I would be suitable for any scouting missions."

"I wanna come!" Caboose sounds excited. "I LOVE FIELD TRIPS!"

Simmons says, "You just want an excuse to get away from Caboose, don't you?"

Alpha just give a long silence before answering, "Kinda."

"You're gonna have to take that up with the Council of Generals at Headquarters." Master Chief says. "Considering that they don't like it when monitors or other similar devices that can spawn in bases, vehicles and weapons going off on their own."

"Well there could be some good people out there that need help. Unlike the ones that attack, there could be people that are in the same situation as we are. Not to mention that my size makes it hard for me to hit, I'm made of metal so animals can't eat me, and I could fly in order to cover more distances on my own." Alpha does have a good point in many areas. He is small, fast, made of metal, and able to fly across fast distances which makes him more suitable for scouting. But he is also a robot that can spawn weapons so people can hack him and have him spawn weapons and vehicles for whoever hacks him that will give the hackers a bit of an edge in warfare.

"You still need to put up with the Council of Generals."

"Alright, let's go."

Caboose then says, "YES! FIELD TRIP!"

"NO CABOOSE!" Alpha says in an angry tone.

"Goddammit!" Tucker swears. "That means I'm stuck with the idiot again!"

Kaikaina shows up. "HEY!" she yells, "WHAT'S WITH THE EXPLOSIONS!? WAS THERE FIREWORKS OR SOMETHING!? KEEP IT DOWN, I'M STILL SUFFERING FROM A HANGOVER!"

Caboose then says, "I like to hangover a cliff. But I don't have any climbing tools."

"Not that kind of hangover, Caboose." Washington corrected Caboose.

Simmons then says, "I don't think he fully understands on making tools. Or in this case, engrams."

"Yeah. Probably to make sure he doesn't make anything else." Alpha says. "Well, he's your responsibility now! Have fun!"

"Oh that's bullshit!" Tucker complain.

"Cliffhanger!"

That last one to say anything was Caboose.

* * *

 **BICORN: Progression of Project ARES Phase 2: 28%**

 **Progression of Project PHOENIX: 59%**

 **Project REAPER is hereby declared complete by orders of the ADMIN until October 31st. Then canceled for another 365 days until Halloween.**

 **Project YIN-YANG is in progress with two Salems as test subjects.**

* * *

 **AN: Guess who's back bitches! Man I had an insane amount of shit done at work but had an enjoyable vacation nonetheless. Hope you guys had some enjoyable holidays, whatever your religion is or what holidays you choose. Now for Q &A!**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: Expect the unexpected.**

 **Victor John Foxfire:**

 **1st part: Maybe, but it kinda depends on him whether or not to keep his privates (tee-hee ^W^, privates) in order to bang Glynda.**

 **2nd part: You're probably right. In some instances, it's like having your arm removed. Scratch that, having all your limbs removed while having a blindfold for your missing eyes. But it will probably be like Rick and Morty when they split themselves from the cognitive toxins in their bodies which is why the Grimm Salem is a bit more monstrous than before.**

 **3rd part: Sorry, no Adam Jensen from Deus Ex.**

 **last part: Pretty soon! Almost there which is why Alpha Church is gonna leave. Just be patient. It's sorta like waiting for the next season of Game of Thrones. God I can't wait for the next season. Or by the seven, the old gods, or whatever religion they have.  
**

 **Dracus: What the hell does that mean?**

 **Guest #1: Well it is more of a global experiment being conducted by...Ah! Not spoiling it! The grand reveal is waaaaayyyy too good to reveal.**

 **Guest #2: Good theory there, but not exactly. Project PHOENIX is meant to replenish the planet with sentient life. Well in this case, sentient life that doesn't just go around and kill anyone that isn't one of them. Like the raiders, exiles, or Caesar's Legion. Those guys are sorta like clones spawned through a special device that the leaders of these groups have.  
**

 **Jeffry: Done and done.**

 **Dude with the BFG: Yep for the first and second questions. The third one: I have no idea but I did add Chibi Ruby and Zwei in Ruby's dream. Does that count?**

 **IdiotBox8893: For the first question, possibly. If I would add them in, their family name will be, Season. Get it? Four Maidens named after a season and their last name is Season and they are sisters? Right? Second, just wait. Be patient!**

 **Although this is early, but consider these new chapters an early Christmas present. Ta-ta!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

It is morning at the Remnant Encampment (which is now the official title). Team RWBY's test house was taken down and replaced with a large 3 story plaster house with not only Team RWBY's banner but also Team STRQ's banner and a banner that have emblems from Ghira, Kali, Willow, Klein, Whitley, Winter, and even Zwei. They all decided to live together and get to know each other more in order to survive in this new world. Raven was a little reluctant to do so, but had to put up with it as she exits out of the front door as she does some stretches when she exited.

Around them are other houses that are made of plaster from Life is Feudal or adobe from ARK. These houses are for the four students of Atlas Academy with General Ironwood, other Huntsmen and Huntress teams, other people from Remnant, and a large adobe house for the former White Fang members. However, Penny and Oscar are living on the top of the cliffs with the ship and rubble reduced to base resources such as steel and wood with the rubble turned to concrete. The entire slope is a huge farm with a few greenhouses that have a few medicinal or poisonous herbs with a small wooden house close to a ranch at the bottom that has ovises, dodos, and a few giant dung beetles. In order to water them, Jaune made a unique piping system from the pipes from ARK that delivers water to the top from the beach that flows down the slope through an irrigation system.

Oscar gets out the door as he yawns while wearing overalls, a blue shirt, beige working gloves, and beige low hiking boots. He looks at his farm with a smile, "Welp, time to get to work."

Penny comes out in overalls, black low hiking boots, a green check shirt, black working gloves, and a cowboy hat while holding a rake, "I'm work ready!"

Over at the cliffs towards the beach at the top of the slope, a large Nordic manor was constructed and that is where Ozma and Salem are living at with their family. The front door is facing the sunrise which offered a great view. Now, you would expect it to be a typical Hearthfire house where you only get to select one wing and you can't change it. But, Ozma and Salem used their magic powers to get everything. They now have bedrooms, an armory, a library tower, a garden, basically everything that allowed them to overwrite the rules with the bedroom and armory having a second floor with a roof over them with the storage room having the patio. The library tower and the enchanter's tower are located at the front of the manor but the alchemy tower is located on the patio with the second floor door (now third) has a balcony. There is even a garden and a grain mill.

But at the cliffs, there is a drawbridge that connects to Jaune's little Minecraft area where he, his teammates, and Lie's family. The large floating island is made of obsidian that Jaune got by getting a bucket of lava over where the red obelisk is with a Minecraft bucket and create a lava flow close to the beach. Yet he filled up this large island with lots of dirt, some Minecraft houses made of cobblestone and wood planks that are connected through a glass tunnel with one house having the Team JNPR banner and the other house is where Lie's family lives. On this floating island, there are some Minecraft jungle trees, a pond, and a Minecraft flower garden.

At the other side of the slope, there is another castle and a stone structure where Tukson is at. The castle will primarily be used for meetings...and at some point a market place for some odd reason. But it is also a place for meetings as well. As for the stone building, it is gonna be a library. There is also a more space age place where Lisa Lavender lives as well as trying to make her own radio station. It is a three story building made of habitats from Osiris: New Dawn with the bottom floor having all the teleporters, the second is a living space for her, and the third having some radio equipment but needs help setting it up. As for where all the vehicles, they are stored in half-built adobe structures.

Everyone got up and try to finish building the defenses and walls of the Encampment, but there is a bit of a problem.

We cut to the warehouse with Ciel checking on all the metal resources, which they are lacking. So that's when she called in the Xiao Long's/Rose's, the Belladonna's, the Branwen twins and the Schnee's to the warehouse.

Ciel look at them, "Everyone. We have a situation."

"Does it involve the lack of alcohol?" Qrow says in a groggy tone. "Because I noticed that."

Ciel shakes her head, "Not that." She addresses the problem, "The problem is that we're running low on metal resources. Steel, copper, iron, you name it."

"But don't we have a mine?" Weiss asks.

"I'm sorry to say that the mine is exhausted of all metal resources."

"No that's a problem of...mine?"

Taiyang then says, "Was that joke made of-"

"WE GET IT!" everyone says in unison.

"No more bad puns or dad jokes." Ruby says.

"Fine." Taiyang and Yang just cross their arms and look to their sides.

Ciel does a short cough, "As I was saying, we're gonna have to do some scavenging. Team JNPR, Mr. and Mrs. Ren are already out with their own scavenging mission at the castle's treasury. As for you lot, you're gonna go on a scavenger mission along with a recovery mission."

Ghira tilted his head, "What kind of recovery mission?"

"Finding a few spell tomes for everyone."

Qrow, fully awake, goes, "Wait, what?"

Winter then says, "There is an arcane university of some kind back at the mythical city. It should have a large collection of spell tomes somewhere similar to the one located between the museum and library."

"Excuse me." says Maria entering the warehouse. But something was completely off. Her augmented eyes are gone and now she has dulling silver eyes. Everyone turned and noticed that change.

"Maria?" Ghira ask while being in shock.

Ruby sounds excited, "Oh my gosh! She has silver eyes like me and mom!"

"I was shocked as well." Maria says while using a bamboo stick for a cane. "But does anyone have any tea?"

Yang points at the slope, "Oscar and Penny are in charge of the farms. They should have goldenrods and peppermints fully grown right now."

"Why thank you, my dear." Maria thanks Yang. "I'll use the elevator then." Then Maria just walks away. But before disappearing from sight, "Oh and Summer, Ruby. I'll meet you two at the beach for some special training." Then she walks towards the elevator from Empyrion.

Ciel then continues, "At any case, we also need those spell tomes for trade." Ciel then pulls out the map on the table. It is the copy of the original map but Ciel circles the areas of importance. She points at the map, "As you can see here, there is the university that studies magic close to the library where Winter and her group went." Then points at another location, "Team JNPR and the Ren's are over here at the castle at the center. With any luck, there should be some resources in the castle's treasury. If not, then some of the blacksmith shops at the Market District."

"I have to agree." Raven says. "So is that everything or-"

Her sentence is interrupted by everyone's implants acting up.

Kali looks at her's and asks, "What just happened?"

Willow responds, "Oh, that happens when someone in our tribe or our allies found something." Willow opens up her implant, "Let me see what we got." She scans through to find something new added. "Ah. It looks like Takashi's group found something."

"Who?" Summer asks.

"I think it was the chubby guy with glasses and has a bigger obsession with weapons than Ruby." Taiyang says.

"HEY!" Ruby smacks her father's shoulder for such a comment.

"No." Weiss responds, "He is the leader of the trio that went off to the wastelands who has spiky black hair, average skinny, and brown eyes."

"Good to know."

Velvet runs up at the door of the warehouse and says, "Hey, everyone! Takashi, Rie, and Saya are back!" Then runs off towards the teleporters.

Everyone are at the bottom of Lisa's tower as they see three people in different colored power armor and styles exiting out of there. However, Takashi's Nuka-Cola paint power armor's left arm looks like it got torn off.

Takashi takes his helmet off and takes a huge gasp of air. His facial expression looks like it is terrified, "HOLY CRAP! THAT WAS CRAZY!"

Saya took off her helmet, "And I thought those Things back in the canyon were worse!" She sounded a bit exhausted.

Rie took off her helmet and notices something different. "Are there more of you guys?"

"Indeed!" Maria says from the back of the crowd. Everyone got out of Maria's way as she walks towards the three power armor wearing teens. "Now then dearies, my name is Maria Calavera. You three are Takashi, Rie, and Saya. The youngin's told us all about you."

After some introductions, Takashi tells them something interesting, "When we head northwest, we came across a very deep canyon or ravine of some sort that has these giant snake things that spit acid. Not to mention the strange flying creatures that can turn invisible."

Rie says, "So we took the train from Nuka-World to some place called, the Commonwealth. That is when we came across a gang called, the Gunners. They look military, but they were raiders."

Saya continues the story, "And then we headed north to a settlement called, Sanctuary Hills."

Rie smiles, "Believe it or not, we actually came by some friendly people called, the Minutemen."

Takashi says, "They welcomed us, gave us some food, let us sleep. Then told us about the Minutemen, the Commonwealth, the raider gangs, the Brotherhood of Steel, the Railroad, and the Institute. Which turns out that they were surprised when we told them our story because they had no idea about some of the stuff outside of their wasteland. But that is when we headed north."

Rie rolls her eyes, "Oh boy. That was insane."

Saya explains, "We came across a house on the end of the canyon that had large boxes that was guarded by a clan of deathclaws."

Takashi pulls out a t-shirt that has the Sunset Sarsparilla logo on it, an olive colored backpack with ammo, a sleeping bag, and a Fallout U.S. flag patch on it; and a few magazines. "And then we got these."

Sienna steps forward and takes a RobCo Arcade Cabinets magazine and looks at her settlement building function. That is when she discovered that everyone can now place arcade cabinets of the pip-boy games. She looks at everyone with a smile, "Looks like we get to create more stuff for out settlement."

"Come and get some free sh-" Takashi gets his left ear pulled by Saya. He looks at her and goes, "What?!"

Saya points at the four little girls while saying, "No swearing!"

Takashi turns around and sees the four little girls in front of their parents. "Oh." Then looks at everyone, "Come and get some gifts! And make sure Mr. Takagi and the others get some of this too!"

Almost everyone come up to them and get some of the new shit to add to their settlement.

Ciel says, "I'll open up a new, scratch that, a few new categories."

Whitley comes up and asks, "Do you guys have any copper or steel? We're pretty low on those."

Rie gives a few metal bars to Whitley, "We found 20 copper bars that are worth 10 copper each and a shipment of 250 steel which actually does add steel to the settlement workshop once you scrap it along with 20 shipments of 250 gears."

"Why thank you." Whitley smiles greatfully and takes the items.

Ruby yelps and shows a magazine, "We get to make donuts!"

Whitley looks at Ruby, "For real? I'm dying for something sweet. Right on!"

* * *

Over at the castle of the dead magic city; Team JNPR, Li Ren, and An Ren are on top of the roof of the castle where there are a bunch of shipping containers lodged into certain areas. Jaune and Pyrrha are over at the treasury door where Pyrrha tries lockpicking.

Jaune leans against the wall cross-armed while looking at Pyrrha. "Hey, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha tries to concentrate on lockpicking, "Yeah?"

"Do you think our families will be here?"

Pyrrha broke the lockpick right before looking at Jaune. "I...don't know." She stops and stands up, "Why do you ask?"

Jaune sighs, "Well...it's just that...I really miss them." Jaune looks down, "One of the reasons why I enrolled in Beacon, other than the obvious, is so I can get away from my sisters." He smiles a little, "Usually they would braid my hair, they all gang up on me in pillow fights, tickle me to scare me." Then he starts to look sad, "But now...I really miss them."

Pyrrha places her and on Jaune's shoulder which Jaune looks at her. She gives him a sad look, "I miss my mother as well."

Jaune closes his eyes and takes a deep sigh. He opens his eyes, "Sorry. I just-"

Pyrrha gives him a very tight hug. "It'll be alright." she says softly. She stops hugging him and hold his left hand. "Maybe we can...well...maybe..." she takes a gulp, "Jaune?"

"Y-yeah?" Jaune's face is completely flushed while also sounding a bit hesitant.

"Jaune. If...if we can't get back home...will you...marry me? And start a family of our very own?"

Jaune's eyes widen as his jaw quivers along with his face being completely red. But before he can give his answer, lots of loud banging and booming noises coming from the castle's rooftop that caused a rock to nearly hit Jaune and Pyrrha. Pyrrha yank Jaune out of the way from the falling rock closer to the door. Jaune presses his hands on it while Pyrrha gripped him close. So close that she accidentally kissed him. Both of them are in shock to be in this situation with eyes wide open and looking back at each other. They both stopped, looked away at each other with one hand touching their lips and blushing.

Jaune does a short cough, "We should get this door open. Although I can talk about one of my sisters. How about Saphron?"

* * *

At the rooftops, Nora uses Magnhild to bash open a few crates that crash landed onto the castle. She managed to bust the door open with a lot of boxes falling down when she got the door open with the shipping container at an angle.

"Way to go, Nora!" An cheered.

Nora turns to face An while giving her a thumbs-up. "Thank you, future mother-in-law!"

An giggled before she approaches the boxes to see what's inside them.

Lie is a bit embarrassed what Nora just said and shakes his head with a facepalm.

Li's left eyebrow was raised. "Quite the teammate you got there. A big ball of energy...and a handful."

"You have no idea."

Li looks at his son, "What exactly is her semblance?"

Lie looks at his mom and Nora picking up boxes, "Nora is able to produce and absorb electricity which is the result of her strength and attitude."

Li looks at Nora and An, "That would explain it." The two remain silent for a few seconds before Li looks at Lie, "So are you really gonna marry her?"

Lie gives an angry glare at his dad, "Stop it!"

* * *

At the library; Team RWBY, Team STRQ, Kali, Winter, Whitley, Willow, Ghira, and Sieben came out of the teleporter while all dressed in leather armor for extra protection. Kali is armed with a silenced M7 Caseless SMG, Ghira is armed with a sledgehammer and a M739 SAW LMG, Willow is armed with a steel cutlass, Whitley is armed with a modified Chinese officer sword armed with an electrified serrated blade, and Sieben is armed with a modified plasma rifle that has a splitter barrel, a photon exciter, a recoil compensating stock, and a short recon scope; Raven is armed with an Akaviri katana, Summer is armed with a glass bow and glass arrows, while Taiyang is only armed with steel plated gauntlets, Qrow is armed with a steel cleaver.

Winter stands in front of everyone and address them in military fashion. "Everyone, pay attention! We need to gather as many spell tomes at the university as we can before nightfall. At nightfall, we will be swarmed by ghosts and other undead creatures. Also, avoid the sewers."

"Why, because they stink just as bad as you?" Qrow says jokingly.

Winter gives Qrow an angry glare, "No, because of the monsters lurking down there."

Raven points her thumb at Qrow, "Sure it ain't my brother?"

"HEY!"

Everyone chuckled a little at Raven's joke. Although Winter is giving a more serious glare at them and ain't laughing with them. When everyone see that, they all stopped.

"Any other questions?" Winter asks.

"I got a suggestions." Willow says. "Since it is a big university, we should split up into twos. Divide and conquer."

"I agree."

"Also, I think we should split with people we aren't familiar with and get to know them better."

Winter rolls her eyes, "Very well."

"Alright." Qrow says. "Since Raven and I can transform into birds-"

Yang interrupts, "Yeah, about that."

"Later Yang." Raven says.

"Anyway, since Raven and I can turn into birds, we'll take the rooftops and work our way down."

"I can work with that."

"Then lets go."

Raven and Qrow turn into birds and flew to the top of the arcane university just across the ruined brick street.

"Are we all set?" Ruby asks. Everyone nodded before Ruby says, "Okay lets go."

Everyone head over to the large university that has some sort of crystal cluster just dangling through the top of a glass tower window of the largest tower of the university. It has a big courtyard with a statue of a woman with pointy ears and some sort of dress with her left hand removed that has water spilling into the fountain. On the left wing, the fourth floor looks like that some of the rooftops got collapsed in on themselves with a huge hole at the front end. Although everyone else is a bit distracted by everything else around them.

"This must've been quite the city by one time." Kali says as she looks at the amazing sites, even though they are in ruin.

"Any ideas on what happened here?" Summer asks.

Winter explains, "From what I gathered, there was some sort of attack that tumbled over this civilization. They just slaughter as many people they can find including women and children."

"That's...morbid." Ghira says with his head tucked down.

"So where these guys that attack magical like these guys or using scientific weaponry?" Taiyang asks.

"I do believe that they use science and advance technology that might be similar to the obelisks." Winter answers.

"Well that explains the destruction." Yang and Whitley says in unison.

They made it to the front door and open it to find some ruined wonders inside. Taiyang and Ghira push the doors open to see what is inside.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Taiyang and Ghira push the doors open to see what is inside the grand halls of what was once a great academy for magical learning. When the doors open everyone is astonished by what they see. Inside, they see a grand hall with a giant crystal chandelier with glowing crystals still hanging form the ceiling that glow with bluish hues along with an elegant arcane design. There are also a few wall lamps that are still intact that still glow with their cone-shaped crystals on the very elegant, bronze wall lamps with a few windows letting in a few rays of sunlight from above the doors. The place is huge with redwood stair railings with very unique carvings so intricate that it looked like it was carves through machines rather than hand carved. The tiles on the floor are in a very archaic pattern with swirls upon swirls with a few symbols on the floor with an eye on an upside down star. Upon closer inspection, there isn't any tiles. The floor is decorated with rhinestones. Despite the place being in ruins with a few cobwebs, the stones and crystals are clean and shiny.

Yang whistles, "Damn!"

"YANG!" Taiyang yells at his daughter for swearing.

"Sorry. But still though."

"I have to admit." Kali says while being amazed with the architecture, "This place must've been an amazing academy."

"Must've been greater than Shade, Beacon, Haven, and Atlas combined!" Ruby says as she twirls towards the center of the grand hall.

Winter, being stoic, "It must've been. But sadly..." she looks at some of the desolated, ruined, and cobweb covered areas. "This place should be condemned."

Willow grabs Kali, "Well, Kali and I are gonna checkout the east wing." Willow takes Kali with her and begin their search.

"Well then..." Taiyang pats Ghira's back, "Ghira and I will take the west wing." The two of them went off towards the west wing.

Summer then says, "Then I get to be with Klein to the north wing."

Klein's eyes turned pink and starts to act bashful, "Oh really? Well I'm all your's dear."

Summer giggles as the two head towards the north wing.

Winter tugs Whitley's arm, "HEY!"

"If you'll excuse me, I'll take Whitley with me to catch-up with the twins."

"Do you have a thing for Qrow?"

Winter immediately smacks the back head of his little brother while angrily saying, "Silence, you boob!"

Whitley has a big bump on the head as Winter just drags Whitley to the stairs.

Team RWBY are left all alone with Yang going, "Guess we get the basement."

"If we come across any slime creatures, I'm running away." Weiss says with a bit of disgust. Yet she also shivers at the thought of encountering such a disgusting creature.

"Have you been playing Dungeons and Yet More Dragons behind our backs?" Ruby asks.

"NO!" Weiss says in a defensive manner.

Blake says, "Then how come I found a character sheet that says 'Schnee, Princess of the Northern Snowflake' under your pillow?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

At the east wing, Kali and Willow travel through the halls of what was once a magical school for mages all around to find some spell tomes. Willow has a torch out while Kali uses her Faunus nightvision in order to see. Both look at opposite directions to keep an eye out for anything worth rummaging through.

Kali points at the door to her left, "I think we should start here."

Both women open the door and it tuns out to be a classroom. It looks similar to the ones at Beacon, but smaller with a few books, inkwells, and quills thrown about. There is a window above the chalkboard but it look like it was smashed into with something heavy smashing the teacher's desk into pieces. The writing on the chalkboard maybe a little faint but still readable with a strange symbol on it.

"What type of class was this?" Willow asks as she enters with Kali.

"I don't know." Kali responds as she picks up a book. Surprisingly, the book is still intact. It is purple with the same symbol on the chalkboard. "But I do believe I found a spell tome."

"What kind?"

Kali looks at it and reads the title, "It says, Spell Tome: Conjure Zombie."

Then their implants started to go off again.

"Oh." Kali says as she looks at her implant. "Looks like we got something new." She looks around and notices the similar books on the ground. "And we got a few new spells as well."

The two started to gather-up all the spell tomes that are still intact.

"Hey, Kali?" Willow says while picking up the books.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something? I need to get it out of my chest."

Kali stops and looks at Willow. "What is it?"

Willow stops and looks a Kali, "I am actually quite jealous of you."

Kali winces, "Really?"

"That is because you have a good husband. Your husband is fair, noble, good, and treats his family well. As for me, I ended-up marrying an asshole who only wanted my family name to run my father's company to the ground. He said so on Weiss' 10th birthday! Who does that? Then I started drinking, my son became a bigger asshole than my husband, and you get the idea. Right?"

Kali is surprised to hear something like that. A man that tricked his way to a major Dust company and treats is family horribly. And she thought that Jacques Schnee was a major asshole to Faunus and rivals only.

"I mean..." Willow looks a little sad. "He wasn't all bad at first, but..."

Kali approach and places her left hand on Willow's shoulder. "It'll be alright." She smiles. "That man is gone and isn't here. If whatever alien civilization is responsible for bringing us here, they never transported him here with us. You now have a second chance to bond with your growing children."

Willow takes a deep sigh, "You're right. But I'm also a bit worried. What if he does come here?" Then a light bulb went off on top of Willow's head. "Actually, I have and idea. I'll just take a shotgun, blast his face-off with it, and say 'Consider it a divorce.' How's that?"

Kali is a bit disturbed at that but just smiles and nods.

* * *

Over to where Taiyang and Ghira are at, they seem to have entered into a eight floor library with a few chandeliers fallen on top of some of the bookshelves that caused them to be knocked over or demolished with some of the second story windows smashed through with some of the flooring. Taiyang squats at a pile of books to see if any of them are good, but keeps on getting either burned books or ruined as he just tosses them behind him. Ghira goes through the shelves but has no luck as well as he puts the books back.

"Man." Taiyang says as he keeps on checking the books. "Who or whatever is responsible for this damage didn't leave much behind in terms of knowledge."

"Indeed." Ghira agrees. "Yet is it a shame to have so much knowledge get destroyed. Things we could've learned about this world."

"Heh!" Taiyang is amuse, "You can say that again. Although our kids seem to have learned a lot from the time here."

"Once again, indeed."

After a few minutes of rummaging in silence, Ghira stops and looks at Taiyang.

He asks, "How are things between you, Raven, and Summer?"

Taiyang drops the books he was going through as if Ghira just stepped on a landmine.

"I mean Summer died sometime after your second daughter became a toddler and... What did happened to Raven?"

Taiyang answered in an emotionless tone, "She left to become the leader of a bandit tribe."

Ghira was taken by surprise by that, "Wait what?!"

"Before that, she just dropped Yang on me, left, then later I got married to Summer, had Ruby, then died somewhere. C-can we change the subject!" Taiyang is getting a little touchy about the subject while also being defensive. But he says in a more calmly tone, "Let's just say that I have terrible luck with women."

"Sorry." Ghira apologizes for such a very sensitive subject. "I do apologize and-"

"It's alright. Let's just find a few good- Oh." Taiyang pulls up two books. "I found two books. One is...An Accounting of the Scrolls. And the other one...The Book of the Dragonborn?"

"What type of books are those?"

"Don't know, but at least we found something."

Then both of their implants started to go off. Which means they got something new.

* * *

Over at the north wing, Klein and Summer entered up a tower that leads to the Arch-Mage's quarters with a glass dome at the top that brings in beams of sunlight to a little garden at the center with an eldergleam sapling, ginseng, gleamblossom, glowing mushroom, bergamont, deathbell, dragon's tongue, snowberries, canis root, a sacred lotus growing in a small pond, and imp stool. There is an enchanter's table on one side of the room with shelves of different soul gems on both sides and a shelf above and an alchemy table on the other with shelves of different alchemical ingredients and for some reason has some fire arrows on it. There is a bed facing the direction of the garden where an arch-mage can get a nice view of the garden every morning while also having a few bookcases with books that are intact with a few other bobbles on it like a drum, a troll's skull, and a shrine of Julianos.

"I wonder if Prof. Ozpin's quarters are like this?" Summer says as she looks around. "Nice, decorative, and have a strange wizarding feel to it."

"I heard Ozpin's quarters is a bit more clockwork than mythical."

"Probably." Summer shrugs. "I'll get the books from the bookshelves and you get those arrows."

"Right." Klein nodded. He went up to grab the fire arrows and his implant started going off which means that everyone has learned something new at the same time Kali picked something up. "Oh. It seems to we get to have new."

"That's good to hear." Summer says with a smile. Summer quickly grab all the books as she can along with the knick knacks that were on the shelves as well.

Klein grabs the alchemical ingredients from monster pieces to plants along with checking a few barrels filled with salt pile, red apples, and green apples. Summer checks a safe and found a few jewels, and some Nordic jewelry with a mage's backpack which caused everyone's implants to go off again.

Then Summer checks the chest at the front of the bed and pulls out a staff of repulsion. "Hey." she says to Klein as she turns to face him along with pulling out the staff. "Do you think Maria would like to have this?"

"Well.." Klein's eyes turn yellow, "Mythical staves are a lot better than a walking stick. So yes, I expect that Ms. Calavera would like to have one."

"Good to hear." Summer puts the staff in her inventory. "Oh and by the way, can you tell me stories about Weiss?"

* * *

Qrow and Raven continue to explore the attic of the university and noticed the new crafting recipes they received in their implants. Yet continue to check some of the stored wardrobes, cupboards, chests, and some of the barrels. Although they mostly found barrels full of salt piles, moon sugar, ectoplasm, troll fat, vampire dust, glow dust, fire salts, frost salts, and void salts. They even found some fine clothes, fine shoes, and some random junk in many of the storage containers.

Qrow says as he checks another barrel, "I wonder if Beacon had something like this."

"I highly doubt they have an attic." Raven says as she pulls out another lantern from a chest. "Although they may have some other storage areas where they store things that are...sentimental."

"Speaking of." Qrow stops what he is doing and looks at his sister. "Are you gonna tell Yang about the Branwen Tribe?"

"I already did." Raven says as she pulls out some glass and straw.

Qrow just dropped everything while dumbstruck by what Raven just said. "I'm sorry but I think that my alcohol withdrawn syndrome was kicking in. Did you say that you already told Yang?"

Raven stopped what she was doing to look at her brother. "I did."

"When the hell was that?"

"That incident at the center of Vale when Roman Torchwick used Mountain Glenn's underground rails to lure Grimm. And I rescued her before she got killed."

"Shit." Qrow is a bit lost on what Raven just said.

Raven interrupts Qrow's train of thought, "But there is a major problem."

"Salem?"

"Indeed. I don't exactly trust her. She maybe human now, but what will happen when she becomes the Queen of the Grimm again?"

"Or maybe she got split into two."

"If that is true, where is her darker half? If human Salem is here than where is the Grimm Salem?"

"Either she has some of her subordinates with her that help her stay alive or...dead. I don't know about you but I highly doubt we can survive in a place like this on our own. I mean zombies, radiation, mutant creatures, prehistoric creatures, mythical creatures, and who knows what the fuck else is out there. I know I wouldn't last five minutes without my Harbinger...or any clothes to keep me warm."

Raven stands up, "But you still have your semblance."

Qrow leans against a cupboard, "Yeah. For all the good it would do for me. I can barely control the damn thing then and I'm still trying to control it now." The cupboard then falls backwards that almost cause him to fall onto it. He points at it with his two fingers, "See what I mean."

* * *

Winter and Whitley just look for anything useful in silence as they rummage through some of the dorms. Whitley checked out one of the wardrobes while Winter checks on one of the chests.

But Winter interrupts the awkward silence, "So. How are things with you?"

Whitley checks the other wardrobe, "Well I started making friends with a Faunus name Velvet. She is kinda nice."

"That's good." Winter pulls out two common soul gems and adds them to her inventory. "At least you are treating Faunus as equals."

"I guess so. Although I really like Blake. Quiet. Doesn't talk much."

"I guess that's...progress."

"Not too sure about Neon though. Although Sun is a bit of a nuisance."

"That's understandable."

"For once we are in agreement." Then Whitley found something. He found two jade sapphire rings that have enchantments on them. Both of them have the same enchantments that increases the wearer's luck by 95 points. "Hmm." he went as he thinks about it. He decides to keep one for himself and show-off the second to his sister. "Hey, sis." Winter turns to see the new ring. "Do you think Mr. Branwen would like to have this? This ring fortifies one's luck. If he wears this, his semblance won't be much of a problem in the long run."

"Hard to say. Magic is unpredictable. Chaotic. And highly destructive when used wrong. But best to humor him."

"Alright." Whitley then puts the other ring in his inventory along with the other.

Then the two hear footsteps coming from the hallway. The two get their weapons ready as they prepare for who or whatever is walking down the halls. They see two familiar figures entering. It is Raven and Qrow.

"Hey, kiddos." Qrow says with a less than enthusiastic attitude. "Found anything good?"

Whitley pulls out the Green Ring of Luck out of his inventory and tosses it at Qrow, "Something for you."

Qrow grabs it and read what it is in his inventory. "Huh." he says before putting it on. "Thanks, kid. I could use some magical good luck."

"Anytime."

Winter stands up, "Found anything?"

Raven approaches, "Just some different varieties of salts and dust use for potion making in the attic. And a bunch of random junk."

Whitley says, "Hope Weiss and her team found something."

* * *

Team RWBY is going down into the basement of the academy with their flashlights shining down the spiral staircase made of marble. They also pass by a few statues holding glowing crystal lanterns that aren't as bright as the flashlights but still shine.

Ruby looks at one of the lanterns. "Any ideas what these crystals are?" Ruby asks while curious about them.

Yang stands next to Ruby and look. "They almost look like Dust crystals."

"Let me see." Weiss uses her glyph to open the lantern up and takes a the crystal. When she touches it, she can feel the heat from the crystal. It is warm and feels good in the dark, cold underground. Weiss then takes a closer examination of it before entering it into her inventory. When that happened, their implants went off yet again.

"Seems like we are learning something new almost every hour." Yang states.

"So what is it?" Ruby asks Weiss.

"It says that it is a fire crystal. We can use them to make fire arrows, noisemaker arrows, and explosive arrows."

"That's awesome!" Yang gets excited. "I wonder if I can use them to make new rounds for my Ember Celica."

"Hard to say." Weiss says before turning around, "What do you think Blake?" Blake isn't there with them. "Blake?!"

"DOWN HERE!" Blake shouts from the bottom of the staircase, "I FOUND SOMETHING!"

The three of them head down stairs to meet up with Blake. Blake is kneeling down in front of the door while examining something she found on the ground.

"What did you find?" Weiss asks.

Blake stands up to show something in her hand. "I found a piece of something."

All three of them look at it and see half of a handheld video game device with the other half looked like it got sliced off.

"That's an XoDS." Ruby point it out. "I've seen Yuki playing on something like that during the storm."

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Blake says as she puts the device away. "Someone else must've been here before us."

"Like who?" Yang asks.

"Don't know." Blake turns to face the door. "But we should get some answers inside assuming whoever was here made it inside." Then she looks at Yang, "Yang. Would you please?"

Yang cracks her knuckles and smiles right before bashing the door open. As the dust settles, the team of huntresses went inside to a room that is being shined with the same fire crystals as the lanterns. But there is a lot more, even on the gigantic massive bookshelves they see from the balcony.

"Holy shit." Yang says with amazement.

There is a massive room from the balcony where they are standing on that is 20 feet down, 40 feet from one end to another in a symmetrical square shape room. Not to mention the six dozen shelves that almost reach the ceiling.

"Holy shit." Weiss says in amazement as well.

There are even chandeliers covered in fire crystals that further add light to this strange room.

"Holy crap." Ruby says in amazement.

"You can all say that again." says Blake equally stun. "But we're gonna need a lot of help getting all of these spell tomes out of here."

"I'll use my semblance to get the others and get some help." Ruby uses her semblance to quickly get the others for help.

Yang looks down from the balcony to see the floor. "This place is super big."

Weiss walks up to Yang's left, "If you're gonna make a pun, don't."

Yang looks at Weiss, "Oh come on, Weiss-cream."

Weiss gets upset, "Don't call me that! And I said no puns!"

Blake looks around from the balcony to look for something on Yang's right.

Weiss notices, "What are you looking for, Blake?"

"Looking for any corpses since we found that portable video game."

"Oh yeah." Weiss just remembered the half destroyed XoDS. She looked down at the floor from the balcony to see if there is a skeleton of some sort along with Blake and Yang.

However, something else caught their eyes.

"What is that?" Blake asks.

There is a strange black creature that stands on two feet, tall, has square and rectangular body parts, and strange pixelated purple sparkle effects emitting from its body.

Yang immediately recognizes the creature from the book she got from Dead Canyon and shouts, "Cover your eyes!" Yang covers her eyes with her left hand and looks away.

Blake and Weiss look at Yang with Weiss asking, "Wait, why?"

Before they know it, the creature teleported next to Blake and Weiss that frighten them as it looks down at the two. The two stare at the creature's purple eyes and the creature stares back at them. Then the creature reveals its jagged teeth and screams at Weiss and Blake and attacks them. The creature smacks Blake yet she uses her semblance to dodge it as Weiss stabbed the creature in the crotch. The creature poof out of existence and two ender pearls were dropped to the ground. Yang opens and uncovers her eyes when she sees the two pearls and grabs them.

"I told you guys to cover your eyes!"

"How are we supposed to know?!" Weiss argues.

"It was an enderman. It attacks people who stare at it for a while. It was in that book Blake and I found back at Dead Canyon."

"Actually," Blake says with her right index finger pointing up, "I never got the chance to read it. You gave it to Jaune, remember?"

"Oh." Yang realizes her mistake and regrets it. "Oops. I should get that book back from Jaune."

"We'll catch up with him and his team at a blacksmith somewhere." Blake says. She then looks down, "In the meantime..."

Everyone look down and noticed a few more endermen just minding their own business among the bookshelves.

"...we need to clear this place out once the others get here."

"Hang on." Weiss says as she pulls out the fire crystal. "I have an idea."

Weiss puts the fire crystal into the slot where her Dust vials should be. She almost touches the blade of her Myrtenaster with orange lights and some sort of flame effect going off as some form of ember appear from the tip of her sword. She then unleash a few tiny sparks out at the endermen that hit as many as she can see before setting them off a blaze. Thankfully, none of them set fire to the shelves or the books before disappearing and dropping some sweet ender pearls.

She lowers her weapon, "I can't believe that actually worked." Weiss is surprised that the crystal she used worked.

"What worked?" says a voice behind the three girls.

They turned around and see Winter who was speaking with the others behind her.

"Holy crap." Taiyang says in astonishment. He looks at the giant room with a shit ton of books from one end to another. "There are a lot of spell tomes."

"Isn't that supposed to be expected." Raven says as she places her right hand on the railing. "This is a magical academy. There has to be this many spell tomes for a lot of students."

Yang jumps off from the balcony and started gathering not just the books, but also the pearls.

"Oh for-" Taiyang says after witnessing that. "Yep. She is definitely my girl." Then he jumps off from the balcony as well.

Everyone started to gather as many spell tomes as they can ranging from alteration, illusion, conjuration, destruction, and restoration. They even found some spell tomes that were in a different color than the regular ones that cause their implants to go off once again. There are even some spells that you wouldn't get from the spell tomes from the regular games. Such as summon Arvak, summon Arniel's shade, fire storm, Arniel's convection, nightingale strife, vision of the tenth eye, summon spectral assassin, and even powers from the All-Maker stones. Some of them even read them to gain these new spells. They all collect as many as they can despite the fact that their inventories are almost full. Team RWBY also try to keep an eye out for a corpse or skeleton on the floor yet no sign of it. Probably left through a secret passage or something to join up with the undead that Winter mentioned before they were sent out. With all that everyone head up to the teleporter, although some are moving a little slower. Although before they left, Willow and Kali went back up to double check that they got everything. They head up to the library to see if there is anything out of the ordinary.

"Why are we checking the library?" Kali asks as they enter in.

"To double check to see if there are any secrets." Willow says as she looked for something on the shelves. "There is gotta be something like a magical door or something that gets activated by pressing a switch."

Kali watch as Willow looks for something, "I think you've been playing Dungeons and Yet Even More Dragons too much."

"I only did it once with my family over at the vault when given the tour." Willow stops after she felt something. "I got it!"

"What?!"

"I feel something." She uses her two fingers to feel whatever it is she is feeling. "It feels like some sort of...V-shape symbol. Like one of those old compass and square." She presses it and made a click sound. "Told ya'."

Willow steps back as the bookshelf gets drag into the wall and lowers to reveal a hidden passage. It revealed a circular room with an outfit on the mannequin at the center of the room. It looks like the default assassin's outfit from Assassin's Creed 3 with all the upgraded gear to it.

"I think I found myself a new outfit."

* * *

 **BICORN: Progression of Project PHOENIX: 69%.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Back at the abandoned city, everyone that was in the university came out yet waiting for Kali and Willow.

"What exactly are they doing?" Weiss asks.

Klein's eyes started to turn light blue right before he sneezes. Then they turn back to light brown, "I don't know. But she did say that there might be a secret room somewhere."

Ghira look at Klein, "Well Taiyang and I searched the library and didn't find such a thing."

Taiyang then says, "Although, we didn't noticed anything that looked out of the ordinary. Unless we didn't turn the torches. In some old movie cliches, you turn a torch and a secret passage way is revealed."

"But this is a magic university." Willow says while looking at the building. "The secret passages must be hidden through magical means."

"Although not quite." says Willow exiting the building while wearing her new outfit. She shows off her new outfit from Assassin's Creed 3 while wearing a hood.

"Whoa!" Yang expresses her astonishment. "Now that's a good look for you!"

Whitley is also impressed, "Where did you get that?"

"I found it through a secret switch in the library."

Taiyang feels ashamed, "It was a torch, wasn't it?"

"Nope." Kali says while coming out. "It was a secret switch on the back of the bookshelf." She looks at Ghira and Taiyang, "Which one of you overlooked the bookshelves?"

Ghira is a little embarrassed as he raised his right hand.

Kali chuckles, "Why am I not surprise." She goes over to kiss her husband's cheek. "Cheer up. It is our first time doing something like this."

"You can say that again." says a familiar voice coming from behind them. They turned around and they see Jaune that said that.

"Hello again." Pyrrha waves at them.

"We're all set." Nora says. "We got a lot of metal to work with and some new items we got from the crates." Nora pulls out a very strange bottle from her inventory. The bottle is blue yet has a black crow on it with a strange string attacked to it along with a circle piece with a crow on it. "Even found some of this weird stuff."

"I'll take that." Qrow snatches the bottle from Nora's hand.

"HEY!"

Qrow twists the head of the crow off and gulps down the entire drink. He takes a satisfying sigh until he started to cringe and drops the bottle. He place both his hands on his stomach as if he is having a stomachache.

"QROW!" Summer runs up and try to help him.

Taiyang tries to help as well, "You okay, bro?!"

Qrow feels a strange sensation on his hands as he looks at them. His vision becomes black and white as a strange, unkept crow with blood and flesh dangling from its beak lands on his left arm, looked at him, then flies away. What happens next was sure agony for Qrow as the skin of his hands started to turn pale white, his fingernails become black and turn into talons, and black feathers start to crop up from the skin. Qrow became horrified of what happened to him as the pain subsided and his vision returned to normal.

Yang looked at Nora, "What the hell was in that drink?!"

"I don't know!" Nora says in her defense. "I thought it was some sort of energy drink!"

Winter picks up the bottle and reads, "Murder of Crows." She turned the bottle and reads, "Stun and damage your enemies with a thousand needling crows. Sic a murder of crows onto the targeted enemies, distracting and damaging them. Creates a stationary trap which, upon detonation, sends out crows to attack every enemy in a wide radius."

Qrow stands back up as his hands return to normal. Still a little freaked out, he tries sicing a murder of crows onto a small stone pillar which his hand changed back into the strange form it did and the crows broke the pillar. Qrow is still a little scared, but smiled at his new ability. "I can get used to this." He look at his hand as it turned back to normal.

Jaune asks, "Can I get one of those? Except without the whole turning my hands into something from a freak show?"

Before anyone can get into the library, someone's phone started ringing. Everyone looked around until Yang pulls her's out.

"Oh." she says after looking at the caller ID. "Looks like our new communication system is up. And Salem is calling me." Yang then answers her smartphone that she got from one of the containers. "Hello, Salem... Yes... Hold on." Yang pulls the phone away from her and look at her teammates. "Salem wants us to do some babysitting while joining Team CFVY on an expedition towards the shipwrecks tomorrow with Ozma to make sure it is safe for their daughters to visit. Ozpin and the other professors are gonna do a bit of scouting here in the city."

"I'm fine with that." Weiss says.

"Guess we could assist tomorrow." Blake says. "A very simple assignment would be good."

Ruby smiles, "I'll bring some storybooks! But it has to be after morning because mom and I are gonna train with Maria."

Yang places the smartphone back to her ear, "Everyone is onboard, but Ruby says that it has to be after morning... Around ten o'clock you'll be going?... Okay... Oh, hang on." She pulls the phone away from her again. "Jade also wants us to bring Zwei."

Ruby gives her the thumbs-up with her left thumb. Although Blake isn't all that enthusiastic as Weiss is for bringing the corgi.

Yang puts the phone back to her ear, "We'll bring Zwei over... Yeah-huh... Okay... Alright, bye." Yang hangs up her smartphone, "Guess the four of us are babysitting tomorrow."

Li walks towards the library, "Then lets head home. I need to use the blacksmith crafting station to make some new arrows."

An follows, "I told you we should've brought those backpacks in order to carry more items."

"Yes dear."

Everyone enter inside the museum to use the teleporter to get back to the Remnant Encampment.

While on the way there, Summer asks Weiss, "By the way, Weiss. What was that stuff about accidentally mistaking rubies for cherries?"

Whitley laughs.

But Weiss shout, "SHUT UP!"

As they head back towards the museum, they are unaware that two people are watching them. From the rooftops of the military barracks, there is one person is wearing Nightingale armor set while having his fox-like ears showing while the other in the same armor has a fox-like tail. Both of them are using spyglasses to watch the group that entered the museum.

"I say we found something very interesting, brother." says the one with the ears.

"Indeed." the one with the tail agrees. "Never would've expect that the Belladonna's to be here on this alien world." The two lower their spyglasses, "Along with most of the Schnee's no less."

"Indeed, Corsac. Shall we head back to the desert lands with our airship?"

"I get to fly it this time, Fennec. Because you got to fly it on the way here for almost 24 hours."

"But we should get the other one with us. What was his name again?"

"I think it was Perry Taylor I believe. The one with the newly acquired glasses and floppy dog ears."

"Right. But I do believe that the airship is called, a hornet."

* * *

 **Trivia: For those that don't know, Perry is one of the White Fang members that was wearing his glasses on his mask in Mountain Glenn episode of volume 2. Taylor was the last name of Perry's voice actor.**

* * *

Over at the Exiled Lands, a major development has taken place. Over at the river on an island close to the jungle biome and on the river, there is a large fortress with a small town inside of it that was built within 24 hours or less since Salem and her posse came to being in these lands. The walls and the towers are made of reinforced stone along with having reinforced stone fences to keep climbers out. Every other structure in this fort village is made of adobe from ARK. There are thralls of every type that are wearing different types of armor that guard this settlement. For those under Adam's command, they wear Pictish armor sets that were dyed black and red with the markings of the White Fang on them. Those under Salem's command are given black dragon armor with the main color being black and white for a secondary color with Salem's emblem on the torso pieces. Those under Hazel's command are given Yamatai armor sets with brown and green dyes. Tyrian has no reason to use thralls other than collect as many as he can.

There are some foundations on the water that is mostly farming and connecting the island with the desert area to the northwest close to a Black Hand camp. Back at the fortified town, there are many thralls armoring, blacksmithing, smelting, and tanning all the different tools, armor, weapons, and other various goods needed for survival, leveling, and, for the case of Arthur Watts, decorating. Yet there are no shrines to any god because of Salem's hatred for gods and everything that she has been through. The whole place runs like a sweat shop and a factory to ensure that Salem's new army is well equip and fed for the long run. But on the other island above is where the main fort is. It is a castle that is also connected to the other island. That is where Salem and her followers live at along with some planning.

In the main building, in some sort of dining room, Salem is sitting at the head of the table with Hazel and Tyrian to her left and have Adam and Arthur to her right. Salem is wearing a Darfari speaker mask dyed in black and white with some red and have her symbol on the forehead while the rest is armor of a Pictish wizard. Adam is wearing a Pictish wizard mask yet painted to give it a more Grimm appearance like his old mask while wearing a Zingaran Freebooter armor dyed black and bright red with his symbol on the back. Hazel is wearing the typical light armor without the turban that is dyed dark green and blue. Arthur is wearing coarse clothes that have been dyed black with some yellow and his W on the shirt. Tyrian is using Zamorian thief outfit that has been dyed purple and black.

"Gentlemen." Salem says with her hands closed closely together. "It has been a long and dreadful 24 hours, but we managed to reach level 89. Not to mention some of the new crafting equipment that the Albain brothers that took that strange aircraft away from here along with Mr. Taylor."

Tyrian chuckles evily as he simply does a squating position on his chair.

Salem looks at Tyrian, "Tyrian, thank you for providing enough thralls in order to make our army."

Tyrian bows his head, "I am to please, my queen. *evily chuckles* My goddess."

She then looks at Hazel and Arthur. "Hazel. Arthur. Thank you both for being the main architects of our new settlement."

Hazel bows his head, "Anything for you, Salem."

Arthur bows his head as well, "Thank you, madam Salem."

She then turns her gaze at Adam, "And thanks to you, Adam. For keeping the thralls in line."

Adam bows his head, "Thanks."

"With all that out of the way, I would like to introduce my newest device." Salem snaps the fingers of her left hand and the door opens to reveal a strange crystallized device.

The strange being looks similar to the observer Grimm from Remnant except it looks more like a crystal ball with other crystals floating under it that form a ring. The crystal creature floats slowly towards Salem slowly with the men being impressed.

"What is that?" Arhtur asks out of curiosity.

"I call it, the crystal communicator. With it, we can communicate avast long distances."

The crystal being gave each of them a crystal from its three rings that float above their hands that started to turn round. Round like a small crystal ball.

"Use them well. Once the other three return, we will learn more about this new planet. If our enemies are here, we will strike them down along with the new ones."

"Like who?" Adam asks.

Hard to tell from the masks, but Salem was glaring at him and Adam can feel it.

Tyrian looks at Adam, "Don't. EVER. Question our lady."

Adam clears his throat. "Right. Right."

"In the meantime," Salem continues, "we need more troops if we are to survive in this strange world."

Hazel stands up, "My lady, I did make a bit of a discovery when scouting."

Everyone turn their attention towards Hazel.

"There is a city far to the west that may take a while to get there. We may find a city full of warriors there."

"Excellent work, Hazel." Salem praise Hazel's efforts but Hazel doesn't look all that happy. As for Salem, she smiled under her mask. A very toothy smile if you get what I mean. "Send in a few scouts. Have them send us a report on the city." She then looks at Tyrian, "And you will lead them."

Tyrian laughs a little.

But then Salem says, "Only to observe. Do not attack."

Tyrian then makes a whinny groan.

"Go."

Tyrian jumps from his seat and heads right out the door.

Adam looks at Tyrian exiting the door, "What a freak."

Arthur then says, "But he does have his uses."

Adam scoffs, "Bet I can take him."

"There is a fine line between arrogance and confidence." Hazel says. "It is best that you know your limits."

Adam sulks as he turns his head away from Hazel and cross his arms.

Arthur gets up from his chair, "If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my research." Arthur then leaves out the door.

Hazel then gets up from his chair, "I'll get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"I don't need to sleep." Adam proclaimed.

Before Hazel leaves, he looks at Adam and says, "You might need to to keep your strength up."

"Fine." Adam gets off from his chair and leaves.

Salem, left all alone, looks at her new observer creature device thing. "Let's see if I can use my powers to see what else is out there."

* * *

At the Headquarters at the center of the valley made of a bunch of shipwrecks, Church is there at the center of a spotlight with a bunch of different people that lead the people. High ranking officials are sitting around Church while keeping their appearance hidden in the shadows. First off, we have General Vanessa Kimball sitting in front of Church to the left. General Donald Doyle is sitting in front of Church to the right. In the middle, we have General John from The Forgotten Spartans. Yet sitting to the far left is General Vollin from Spriggs and to the far right is Brigadier General Mark Summers from Prophecy. There is supposed to be a High Cleric from the Sangheili but he won't be attending to this meeting to due some...*ahem* circumstances about sending holy alien artifacts to parts unknown.

"Leonard 'Alpha' Church." General John began to say, "It has come to our attention that you requested to scout out areas beyond the valley."

"Yes." Church says. "I would like to go out and see if there are other people stuck here like us. The attack at the Northern Gate was proof of that."

"Are you sure this isn't an excuse to get away from your unit?" Kimball asks.

"Well...there is that."

"But you are a monitor." Doyle pointed out. "You can spawn in vehicles, weapons, and-"

Church interrupts, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know that."

"Not to mention that the strangers from the desert aren't dead yet." Vollin says before naming the list of things the enemy can do. "They can use nukes, giant dinosaurs, dragons, magic, and who knows what the hell else they have."

"But here's the thing. The first group that attacked us was wearing Roman Legion armor that launch nukes at Caboose's robot pets. They seem to use brute force over smarts. They never use any magic. All they had were guns, and not exactly the best guns. The second group that attack seem to use strategy and magic. They managed to slip in a small force that Lopez took out without us noticing. The second group also seem to use brute force as either a distraction like what happened before the assassin group came in or as a last result."

"Isn't that why you should stay?" Summers asked a valid point. "Who ever this second group is, they seem to be smarter and more cunning. That attack must've been to test our defenses."

"That maybe true." Church agrees. "But they seem to rely on old fashion, medieval weaponry with a bit of sorcery. A bullet, on the other hand, can still kill a person instantly if hit at the right place. That's why guns are more efficient than arrows or melee weapons."

"Still though." General John says with a little worry, "They can still use surprise attacks on the Northern Gate. Not to mention that giant serpent."

"Don't we have like a ridiculous amount of troops to patrol the areas? I mean we really do have a lot of troops that are either standing around doing nothing or just dicking around."

"He does have a point." Kimball agrees. "Most of our troops are just sitting around doing nothing while others are mining, farming, ranching, or doing maintenance."

"I concur." Doyle agrees with Kimball. "Some of them have gotten a little lazy with no assignments other than doing drills and training."

Church then says, "Plus not only that, I am small, fast, and can fly! I could get to places faster while flying along with being able to zoom pass anything. Since I am small, the possibility of me getting hit is 7,899 to 1."

General John then says to Church, "Give us a moment."

The generals take their time to discuss about Church's proposition in another room. Church waits there by spawning in a giant soccer ball and play with it while waiting. He just bounce it around while waiting patiently as he can for his answer. After five minutes, the generals came back out and assume their seats.

"Leonard 'Alpha' Church." General John speaks. "After much consideration, we would like to grant you your request. However, you will need to place a teleporter back at Northern Gate. Then you get to be our scout."

* * *

Over back at the canyon, Church place a two-way teleporter close to Blue Base. "There we go."

Church then turns around and sees the Reds and Blues behind him.

"So. Going off to see what is out there?" Washington asks.

"Yep."

"Seriously, Chur- I mean Alpha!?" Tucker says in disbelief.

"Sorry, but I just want to see if there are other stragglers out there that are in the same situation as we are."

Epsilon then pops up, "Well good luck to ya'."

Grif looks at Epsilon, "Seriously?!" He is a bit pissed off. "What do I have to do to get the hell out of there?!"

Simmons then says, "Maybe you can do some actual work every now and then."

"But work is hard." Grif whines.

Carolina says to Alpha, "Well, good luck. Just make sure you have your radio on at all times when we need you."

"I will."

Sarge then says, "I just hope that your scouting mission went better than mine." Then he did an ambiguous grunt.

"Church." Caboose steps up. "Please take me with you."

"Sorry Caboose, but I can't. It is a solo mission."

"But you don't have any hands! How can you do a solo mission with a guitar without hands!?"

"Not that kind of solo."

"You can't do drums either."

"Not a musical solo, Caboose."

"Oh thaaatt. I highly doubt your that kind of singer."

Alpha raises his voice, "CABOOSE!"

"Do you need any packing?" Donut asks. "Because I have a stylish suitcases with fluffy pink handcuffs so that you won't loose them. Plus you don't need a key. All you need is the safe word."

"Umm... Thanks, I guess?" Alpha has no idea how to respond to that.

Doc says, "Take care man."

"Yeah, you too."

Tex then says, "Church, before you go-"

"Let me guess, don't say goodbye. Because of what Carolina told me or Epsilon, whatever: Never say goodbye. If you don't say goodbye then you aren't really gone, you just aren't here right now. Right?"

"Close. But actually, I want you to find me some pretty jewels if you can find any."

"Seriously?!" Alpha says in disbelief. "Man, you are such a bitch."

"Well screw you too, asshole!"

Alpha just flies off while saying, "I'm off then! LATER! I'LL SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN... HOPEFULLY NEVER!"

Caboose waves goodbye, "PLEASE COME BACK SOON!"

Then Alpha disappears from sight over the southern horizon to find new people in this bizzaro world.

"Welp." Grif says while looking at the sky. "He is gone." Then walks away, "Lunch time!"

"It's only eleven fifty!" Simmons pointed out. "Lunch doesn't start for another 10 minutes!"

Donut looks around and notices something's off. "Hey! Where's Lopez?"

"Still working. I told him to make a new footrest for me to use while watching my stories." Sarge says before walking away.

"Oh. Oh well. I'm pretty sure Lopez doesn't mind missing out on the goodbyes."

Kaikaina then shows up, "Oh man! Did I miss Church's send off? FUCK!"

Free from the people that he hates the least, Alpha Church flies off to a new adventure.

"Oh finally!" he says with some relief. "I'm fucking free! Free from those assholes! FREEEEEDDDOOOOOOMMM!"

* * *

Back at the Remnant Encampment, everyone that went to the city return.

"We're back!" Nora proclaimed.

"Although we may need to do some more trips." Summer says.

"Welcome back." Ciel greets them at the teleporter hub at Lisa Lavender's home. But something is different about her appearance.

"You have your old outfit back." Blake says as she notices that Ciel has her normal clothes before appearing on this strange world.

Ciel has her golden symbol back on her forehead along with her blue beret, a plain gray button-down shirt with an asymmetrical collar and matching leggings, a blue combat skirt, and fingerless, elbow-length black gloves, and black shoes

"Close." Ciel says. "I haven't made some of the more metallic pieces of clothing like my wristwatch." She shows her left hand. "But with the new metal resources you have gathered, we may be able to make them. Including armor. Through the fabricator from the shipwrecks Team CFVY brought."

Jaune approaches, "Actually, can I have a different set of armor than the one I had? I would like to try out some armor defenses."

"Very well."

Then Qrow asks, "Make sure I don't get to wear a skirt again." He looks at Taiyang, "Because a certain someone told me that it was a kilt."

Winter covers her mouth and snickers away. Whitley giggles a little. Ruby snorted then snickers.

Nora laughs, "You thought skirts were kilts?!"

Qrow says to Nora, "Hey, I was tricked into wearing one!"

Raven leans over to Summer and whispers, "You have to admit, it was funny."

Qrow gets angry, "Would you guys cut it out!?"

* * *

With all that out of the way, Qrow head over to the Encampment's blacksmith, Disqui Irons, with some more steel ingots he found in some of the containers along with some fire salts. He found the blacksmith in the keep with his own forge that he custom made for modifying everyone's personal weapons.

"Hey there, Irons." Qrow greets the Faunus blacksmith.

Disqui is bellowing his forge, "Just a second." He stops bellowing his forge as the fire starts to light to life with crackling sounds from the coals and firewood. He then looks at Qrow as he stands up. "Hello there, Qrow. If your here about your Harbinger, just need some more metal to make all the gears since most of them are being used for creating those defense turrets."

"Luckily I got some." Qrow pulls out six steel ingots from his inventory.

Disqui takes the ingots. "Thanks. I should be able to make your weapon within a few days."

"Actually." Qrow pulls out ten fire salts from his inventory. "I got something for your forge." Qrow approaches Disqui's forge and sprinkles it onto the small pyre.

The forge started to glow bright red as it flickers with heat. Disqui places his right hand close to the heat of the forge and feels an intense heat from the forge and it feels like lava despite the fact that there is barely any fire coming from it. He pulls his hand away from the forge and is shock.

He looks at Qrow, "Just what the hell did you do?"

"I added a little life to your forge. Happy?"

Disqui is actually impress by this new life to his forge. "Actually, yes. I love it! As a matter of fact, I may be able to get your weapon ready really soon. But I may need more steel ingots in order to do so."

Qrow then pulls out another twelve. "Here you go."

Disqui takes the rest of the steel ingots, "I'll have it ready far sooner than my original schedule."

* * *

 **Progression of Project PHOENIX: 70%**

* * *

 **AN: What's up motherfuckers! How are things? About what I asked back at Chapter 34 in the beginning. The ARK mods I was asking to add in or not involves the Eco Decor mods, Dragonpunk: Tribe of Gods, Bridges, Structures Plus (which includes NPCs), and possibly Godzillark. However, if you do want them, I need a lot of information for them since there is barely any. Like how to craft the items, structures, and other stuff. But still got nothing on Fallout: Miami or Fallout: The Frontier although might not add them in. Can you guys help out? Thanks! And thanks for being fans! Hopefully I would get enough info for a sequel...whoops! Did I say that? But oh well. You guys love this and you will get more. Love ya'!  
**

 **Here is a bit of a Q &A:**

 **FanGirl01: I love the Fallout series as well. Although I never had the chance to play Fallout 1, 2, or Tactics but I manage to play 3, New Vegas, and 4. But not Fallout 76 due to many reasons. Yet I still need some info about settlement objects and items so if there is anyone that does play that mistake, please help out the Fallout wikia site. Same that goes for the Creation Club portion of Fallout because I'm still missing a few things. Pretty please?**

 **Junior VB: Well there has to be in order to keep up with the amount of students that flock in and ranging from novice to master.**

 **Victor John Foxfire: Thanks, I got the whole "stabbing an enderman in the crotch to get two ender pearls" idea from a machinima called: Minecraft: N00b Adventures. As for Warframe, sorry but I never played it and the first time I heard of it. Sorry but Warframe will not make an appearance in this series.**

 **Also, does anyone know what the hell happened to my Minecraft story? I checked and for some reason it is gone. I don't know how but hey, which means I'll be focusing more on this story. Yeah I was starting to doubt myself about having that story which only a tiny amount of people like.**

 **And by the way, new chapters will come out every two weeks instead of once a week from now on because of work. Plus, I may do some traveling around February or March so don't expect any new chapters for a while. That's all!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **BICORN: WARNING! Magical scrying detected! Applying countermeasures now.**

* * *

Back at Salem's palace, she is using her crystal orb to find the source of the people responsible for her, and her subordinates', predicaments. The crystal orb is shining bright, but it isn't showing anything as the thing gives off white electricity. Salem focuses her magical energy by placing her hands on each side of the crystal orb device creature thing in order to break through something that is blocking the thing's scrying ability.

"Come on!" she says with a great amount of anger. "Show me! Who the hell is responsible for this! Show me at once!"

* * *

 **BICORN: Countermeasures holding. Cooling systems activated.**

* * *

The electricity in the meeting room, war room, or whatever because extremely intense as shocks scatter across the room. The light from the crystal orb got brighter and brighter with the huge amount of magical energy that Salem puts into it.

"SHOW ME!" Salem demanded. "SHOW ME THE PEOPLE WHO BROUGHT US HERE!" She keeps on getting angrier and angrier as she tries to break through the countermeasures.

The shining orb did flicker something but it is hard to see.

* * *

 **BICORN: Countermeasures at 79% and dropping. Emergency power systems activated. Countermeasures at 80% and holding.**

* * *

Salem focus as much of her magic until she got a glimpse of something. The object is black and looks ring shape swirling around in there before the light of the orb gotten so bright that Salem was forced to shield her eyes right before the orb goes dead and the electricity dissipates from the room. Exhausted, Salem sits and leans back on her chair while panting. She then slams her right hand onto the table that cause the whole thing to crack yet surprisingly still intact despite the amount of force that Salem put on it.

"Just what was that?" Salem asks. "What does that ring mean? Is there a ring shape structure on the planet?" She does a monstrous growl while clenching her right fist. "Dammit!"

* * *

Over where Alpha Church is at, he continues to fly far from the valley where all the Halo Machinima characters are at.

"It feels so good!" he says out loud to himself. "Even though I don't have any nerves or skin, it feels great to get away from those idiots!"

He continues to fly across some redwood forest area where there are dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures that could be found in redwood forests in the ARK DLC, the Center. However, there are other creatures that thrive here as well. Some include the Amazonian armadillos, green iguanas, hyacinth macaws, komodo dragons, sumatran tigers, mutated turtles, tobi-kadachies, popos, and azure rathaloses.

"Damn." Church says as he looks at the wildlife. "Just where the hell do these aliens get these creatures? I feel like I'm in a mix of a sci-fi flick and a fantasy video game." Then flies off.

He continues to fly until he comes across some sort of alien structure that is glowing blue lights.

"What the fuck is that?"

Church flies over to investigate the high-tech obelisk that shoots some form of energy below it. He uses his camera function that he just discovered by accident.

"This is a little weird." he says to himself again while looking at the obelisk up close. "It looks similar to the ancient alien technology that I'm stuck in. But it is completely different." He examines the obelisk from the bottom to the top in order to understand more about it.

After taking a bunch of pictures, he continues his flight across this new land he is exploring. Church kept on flying until he comes across some sort of lake.

"Oh cool, a lake." he approaches.

He takes a closer look at the lake and notices the new types of fish he never seen before. He sees the Hylian bass, armored carps, mighty porgies, greengills, and reekfish.

"That is some cool looking fish." Church compliments the fish. "Some of them have even cool green spirals and waves to them." Then flies up to take in the awesome world that he lives in. "This place is truly amazing. Man, I love being out on my own." Then an eagle flew right into his face. "OW!" The eagle went down yet Church remained in the air. "Fucking nature."

Then flies off again. He kept on flying and flying yet a bit more slowly in order to take in the sights. He encountered some cherry blossom trees with canticle trees and gildergreen trees from The Elder Scrolls series along with ancestor moths fluttering around with different types of cattle just grazing around.

"Now this is pretty." Church says while taking photos. But something broke his concentration by some static through his radio. "OW! The fuck-?"

He got blasted by a wave of static from some radio frequency until it cleared up a little. It said, " _He**o, e***one! It is * ********* day despi** the **** **** ** are ***pped in on this strange *****._ " It sounds like a woman doing some sort of radio show.

"Hang on." Church flies a little to the south east until the signal became a bit clear and understands it.

" _It is me, Lisa Lavender. Today, Team RWBY and their family members along with Team JNPR and the Ren Family have found some new metal resources due to the mines being depleted under the vault. They even found some more spell tomes, some special items that have enchantments for us to enchant our own gear, and other forms of metal we can use for crafting. Furthermore, Willow Schnee has found a new outfit and she looks amazing! I mean, that outfit looks wonderful! *short cough* As for the negatives today, a bunch of giant eagle creatures called argentavises, managed to steal all the livestock ranging from dodos to ovises to giant dung beetles. Hopefully we can get the new defenses up and running as soon as we can. As for the next away team, Team CFVY with Ozma and Salem are gonna use a teleporter to gather some resources over at the spaceship graveyard. In the meantime, here is a bit of a history lesson from Jinn. Jinn, what do you have to teach the children today?_ "

The sound of another woman appear on the radio. " _Well for my first episode of History of Remnant, I'm gonna start with the first generation of humans that actually used magic and lived along side the two god brothers._ "

" _Not sure about that, but go ahead._ "

"The fuck?" Church is a little confused but he found something worth investigating. "Well it's better than nothing. Best to investigate." Church then flies off to the direction where the radio signal is coming from to the southeast, "I should checkout those spaceship wrecks that chick said earlier."

So Church heads off to locate the other shipwreck area that Lisa Lavender mentioned in the hopes of meeting some new people. In which he hopes that they aren't as annoying as the ones he left, but doesn't have high hopes.

While flying away, he asks, "Why is there a color team called, Coffee? Are they all wearing brown? Well I guess it is better than being called the Dirt Team...or the Shit Team. ...I really need to learn to stop talking to myself."

* * *

Let's head back at the Northern Gate in the middle of the night where Nonan sent out three squads of eight assassins wearing Zamorian thief outfits or Stygian raider outfits that are armed with gas orbs, obsidian swords, serpent-man swords, dragonbone daggers, dragonbone bows, poison arrows, snake arrows, and razor arrows. They managed to sneak in from the right side of the cliffs two miles away from the gate that is guarded by Sarge and Carolina. The primitive yet highly skilled assassins are climbing their way up while avoiding some of the patrols that is consist of four Federal Army of Chorus soldiers that semi-blend in with the snow.

"Hold." The leader of the assassins say while extending his right arm in a whisper tone.

The four troops continue to walk by.

Fed #1: "Man, I hate night patrols. Especially in a snowy area."

Fed #2: "Well at least we get to blend in."

Fed #3: "Only a little."

Fed #4: "Back when we used to kill the Republic, how are we alive with such shitty uniforms that doesn't have any good camouflage outside of snow?"

Fed #2: "Come to think of it, I'm surprise that we're still alive."

Fed #3: "At least for now."

When the four disappear from sight, the lead raider whispers and signals, "Move, move."

The assassins climb up the cliffs and made it on the path that the troops were on. They all draw out their weapons of choice as they crouch on the ground as if entering stealth mode.

"Alright." the lead assassin whispers, "Squad A takes the four troops that pass by and any other patrols. Squad B will keep climbing to take out any watch towers. Squad C is with me to wipe out the guards at the gate. Understand?"

All the assassins silently nodded at their commander.

"Then move ou-"

"IDIOTAS!"

The assassins look at the cliffs above and notices Lopez, Sanchez, and their robots take aim at the trespassers which caught them by surprise.

"Oh shit!" the commander blurted out.

Then Lopez's unit open fires at the assassins with their battle rifles. They shower the assassins with their burst control fire bullets that penetrated their armor and killed most of them.

"RUN FOR IT!" one of the assassins screamed.

They all try to retreat but got killed off before any of them managed to take a jump. But one of them did make it out with both of his feet shot. The guy takes a tumble down the cliffs as bits of his Stygian armor gets broken off. He landed hard on the sand yet still alive. Unfortunately, the guy's bleeding out from his missing left big toe, a bullet hole from his right ankle, and a bullet hole right in the middle of his right foot. The failed assassin try to stand up with his left foot but is in horrible pain with his missing toe and falls down onto the sand again. He grab his sword and uses it to drag his body to the main camp.

Back on the cliffs, Sanchez pulls out a sniper rifle and is ready to take fire.

"No." Lopez says as he lower's Sanchez's weapon. "Mejor dejarlo vivir."  
 **Translation:** "No. Best to let this one live."

Sanchez lowers his weapon. "Melhor deixar o líder aprender sobre o fracasso e ser morto por recuar?"  
 **Translation:** "Best to let their leader learn about their failure and gets killed for retreating?"

"En efecto. Realmente estás aprendiendo."  
 **Translation:** "Indeed. You're really learning."

Sanchez looks at Lopez, "Eu aprendo com você."  
 **Translation:** "I learn from you."

The assassin continues to drag his body through the cool sands while leaving a small blood trail behind. However, Locus came out from wherever he was hiding as he uses his camouflage armor ability to follow the wounded assassin. To learn where the hidden base is. Once their, he can take care of the source of the problem.

* * *

That was close.

 **BICORN: Affirmative. But analysis predicts that Test Subject: Salem will attempt clairvoyance again when her strength returns.**

Should we send in the Cleaners?

 **ADMIN: Negative. The local purge events will take care of them if she continues to be a problem. Just keep an extra eye on her. As a matter of fact, raise the difficulty level of the Exiled Lands up by two. That should keep her busy.**

* * *

It is now Friday morning over at the Remnant Encampment with Summer and Ruby at the beach with Maria. Maria just got done telling the two about silver-eyed warriors that she learned from her father. Maria went on and on about how this power works and how it mostly work on Grimm. Summer and Ruby were surprised to hear this.

"That is a lot." Summer says in surprise.

"I didn't know my eyes were that special." Ruby says just as equally shock as her mother.

"Indeed. But Jinn told me more about the silver-eyed warriors and what we were born for. We were meant to be warriors for the God of Light against his brother's creations."

"The Grimm." Ruby answers.

"Correct. But there have been people that were hunting us down like animals." Maria looks at Summer. "That's probably what happened to you."

"But I can't remember." Summer says. "I don't remember how I died or if I was still alive to protect my family. I can't remember at all."

Ruby turned to face her mother, "Well that's a bit of a theme for some people. All the members of Team FAME lost their memories when they got here."

"Yet mine are intact with a few pieces are missing."

Maria then says, "Well, we'll figure it out when we get the chance."

"Why's that?" Ruby asks.

"RUBY!" Yang yells from the top of the cliffs which got all three of their attentions. "IT'S ALMOST TIME! DID YOU PICK A STORYBOOK YET!?"

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby says as she jumped up, "I forgot!" Ruby looks at the other two silver-eyed women and says, "Later mom! Later Maria!" Then she uses her semblance to get up to the top quicker.

In the meantime, Maria and Summer have a conversation.

Maria looks at Summer, "Quite the energetic child you have."

Summer smirks while looking at Maria, "You have no idea."

"Well, at least the future is looking bright back on Remnant. Although she is a bit too naive and innocent."

Summer giggles a little, "She is." But then her smirk turned into a worried look, "But I'm pretty sure that won't last for long."

Maria then pulls out her new staff, "I'll be checking on the farming youngsters. See if I can get any red tea."

* * *

Over at the shipwrecks, Church spent a whole night traveling in order to find the shipwreck graveyard Lisa Lavender said over the radio.

"Finally." Church says. "Let's see if I can find people here."

Church flies around the shipwrecks to see if he can find any people here that might be friendly. He checked on some of the ships to see if he can find an explorer or some scavenger anywhere in the area. He flies through many ships until he sees something glowing and green reflecting off of a piece of metal plating from one of the ships. He cautiously flies towards the corner of one of the ships to see what is causing the green glow. When he takes a peek, he can see a teleporter. But coming out of a teleporter is someone that has long brown hair with bunny ears.

Church whispers to himself, "Are those...bunny ears? Are those real?"

Velvet turned her head to the direction where she heard someone talking. Church quickly hides himself to avoid getting detected.

"Something wrong, Velvet?" Coco asks.

Velvet turned around to face Coco, "I thought I heard someone whispering."

"For real?" Coco tilts her head.

Velvet looked back where she heard it, but doesn't see anyone or anything. "I don't hear them, but I hear a weird sound of some sort."

Ozma steps out of the teleporter and looks at what were once great machines that took people across the stars. "Whoa." he says while his mouth slowly opens at the sight of such machines.

Salem exited next before taking a good look at the spaceships. "By all that is holy." Salem is equally amazed as Ozma as she sees the ruins of the starships.

"We should've brought the kids here." Ozma says while still amazed.

Salem looks at Ozma, "But is it safe?"

Ozma looks back at Salem. "As long we don't encounter anything...explosive. Especially around someone who can't ride alien vehicles."

"THAT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE!" Coco yells in her defense.

Both Ozma and Salem giggle a little at Coco's expense.

"How are you feeling?" Ozma asks Salem.

"Physically, I'm alright. But..."

"But what?"

"I still feel like a piece of my soul has been ripped out." Salem clutches her right hand close to her heart. "It has been bothering me since we got here. If Qrow and Raven are right about a dark version of me somewhere on this planet then-"

Ozma places his right index finger on Salem's lips. He looks just as worried as Salem does before removing his finger. "I think it's best if we talk about this matter in private." Ozma whispers. "Because of..." he points at Velvet who is talking with Fox.

Salem realizes that Velvet's ears can hear practically anything. "Oh." she whispers. "Right."

Ozma puts on a smile and extends his hand to Salem. "Come on. Let's see if we can find anything that would help out."

Salem smiles back as she nods, "Right." then takes his hand.

Velvet and Coco checkout a UNSC Phoenix-class colony ship, Harvester, to see if the ship has anything that could be beneficial since it is a colony ship. They enter into the hole in the hull to the factory module of the ship.

"Are you sure about this ship?" Velvet asks Coco.

"Well, it is supposed to be a colony ship so there should be some materials we need. Colonies need agriculture supplies, mining equipment, construction materials, medical equipment, and all sorts of goodies."

The two of them walk down the dilapidated halls of the ship in order to find some supplies needed for the Encampment. They searched the medical bay for any cold medicines for the winter.

"Found anything?" Velvet asks while Coco scavenges.

Coco checks a medical crate, "Only a few health kits and eight canisters of biomedical foam."

Velvet then hears a noise that whooshes by outside of the door. She quickly turn around yet sees nothing.

Coco notices Velvet looking at the door, "Hearing something again?"

Velvet turns to face Coco, "I did."

"An animal, maybe?" Coco gets up and take a peek out the door.

She takes a look and check both directions. She looked at the ground to see if there is any rodents, but instead, found something else. Coco sees a strange orb of some kind with glowing blue lights. "What the hell is that?"

Velvet sees what Coco sees and notices the strange orb on the ground. "That wasn't there before."

Both girls walk up to it, kneel down, and take a closer look at it.

"What is it?" Coco asks as she removes her sunglasses.

"Don't know." Velvet says. "But it looks out of place with everything else." Velvet picks it up and examines it. "Hmm... It looks like its brand new. No rust marks on it at all. Feels light. A camera probably?"

Coco then takes the orb from Velvet and examines it. "Seems to be intact. This thing must've been valuable for an archaeologist to study."

"So, do we take it with us?"

"I guess so." Coco tries to put it in her inventory, but it won't go in. "Well that's strange."

"It won't go in?"

"No, it won't."

"You think it might be junk then?"

"I don't think so." Coco takes a closer examination at the strange orb. "But we should take it nonetheless."

Everyone then gather around the teleporter with Ozma and Salem carrying a few bags full of strange cubes used for the fabricator at the crashed space station along with full inventories of weapons, ammo, and some strange gear that are actually rigs from Dead Space. Fox and Yatsu managed to get their hands on some more food and something about a growth formula that could be beneficial for Oscar's farm.

"Are we all set?" Coco asks.

"I believe so." Salem replies.

"Good to hear."

"What's that?" Yatsuhashi pointed at the orb Coco holds under her left armpit.

"Don't know." Coco shows the orb to everyone. "But it seems valuable. Like some sort of alien projector or some sort of alien camera. Just need to figure out how it works." Then she puts the orb back under her arm. "Let's go."

"Actually, can I have it?" Velvet asks. "Since it might be a camera, I would like to have it and study it. After all." She pulls out her camera, "I do photography in order to create weapons for myself."

Coco tosses the orb to Velvet. "Here you go."

Velvet holds her new 'camera' tight between her arms. "Thanks. This will make up for what happened to my Peter."

Coco looks away with a dirty look on her.

"Alright." Fox activates the teleporter. "Let's go."

Fox is the first to enter followed by Yatsu, Ozma, Salem, and Coco enter through the teleporter. Velvet then goes through while holding onto the orb.

When entering, the orb says, "Here we go."

"Wait, wha-" Velvet enters the teleporter after hearing the voice from the orb.

* * *

On the other side of the teleporter, Velvet raises the orb up with her bunny ears twitching.

"So they are real!" the orb says.

Velvet lets go and freaks out as she lands on her butt.

Coco pulls out her handbag that transforms into a minigun as she points it at the hovering orb.

"HOLY SHIT!" the orb starts geeking out at Coco's weapon. "THAT THING IS A MINIGUN!? DAMN! REMIND ME NOT TO TAKE YOU SHOPPING TO A MALL!"

Velvet gets back up, "Mr. Xiao Long? Is that you in there?"

The orb looks back at Velvet. "Who the fuck is Xiao Long? My name is Leonard Church! Although some call me Alpha, but mostly Church."

Salem takes a good look at Church and goes, "What exactly are you?"

Jinn comes down the elevator, "What happened? I heard screaming." Then she notices Church in his monitor body looking at her.

"Whoa." he says after taking a good look at Jinn. He whistles, "Damn. Looks like there are more aliens that are ACTUALLY attractive in this shit hole."

Ozma looks at Jinn, "Do you know what this thing is?"

"Not sure." Jinn responds. "Remember, I only have knowledge about Remnant."

Church says, "Oh yeah! You were the lady from the radio! I did pay some attention to it, but it is good."

Fox approaches Church, "Okay, hold it. Just what are you? Where did you come from? Are there more like you? And what exactly can you do?"

Before Church can answer any questions, Taiyang shows up. "Is everyone okay in here?" He steps in, "Because I heard some..." he then notices Church, "...screaming..."

"Who the fuck is this guy with my voice?" Church asks.

"Are you some robotic version of me made by the aliens that put us here?" Taiyang asks.

"My question first."

"Well, I'm Taiyang Xiao Long. I'm a Huntsman and a teacher at Signal Academy on the planet Remnant. Father of two. You know what that is right? I mean, you sound like me so you could be me in a robotic shell."

"Well I hope not! Because I don't remember being a blonde! Or have a great body! Because I am an artificial intelligence based on a guy who was...kinda a dick. I mean a huge dick."

"Bow-chika-bow-wow!"

Everyone looked around for someone who made that comment.

Then Church looks back at everyone, "Anyway, perhaps I should explain things to everybody at this...place." He looks around and realizes he is inside of some building. "Where are we?"

Salem then says, "I'll get the kids and Team RWBY."

* * *

Over at Salem and Ozma's house, Team RWBY are busy babysitting while the two are out. They are are gathered at the dining room table as Ruby reads from a storybook. Blake is sitting on Ruby's left as Lapis sits on her lap. Yang has Morgan and Citri sitting on her lap while listening to the story. Weiss and Jade are on the floor with Zwei, who is napping on Jade's lap, while sitting close to Weiss.

Ruby reads the last page, "Oxen and wain-ropes would not bring me back again to that accursed island; and the worst dreams that ever I have are when I hear the surf booming about its coasts or start upright in bed with the sharp voice of Captain Flint still ringing in my ears: 'Pieces of eight! Pieces of eight!' The end."

Everyone claps at the end of the story as Ruby closes the book.

"That was a good story." Lapis complemented.

Morgan gets off of Yang's lap, "That was a good story! Pirates! Treasure!"

Citri then gets off, "Argh!" she says in a pirate voice, "Shiver me timbers! Walk the plank!"

Morgan then joins in, "Avast me hearties!"

Everyone laughs at Citri and Morgan's play acting.

Yang then gets up, "I think it's time for lunch. Does anyone want anything?"

Blake raises her left hand, "I'll have chicken dumplings with a side of salmon steak."

Lapis says, "How about garlic bread with tomato soup and chicken dumplings because we don't have any salmon."

Blake makes a sad face with her ears tucked down.

Lapis rubs Blake's right cheek, "Cheer-up. At least we have chicken...somehow."

Ruby gets off from her chair, "Then, after lunch, we can make those crostatas."

The four little girls threw their arms in the air, "YAY!"

But before anyone can do anything, the sound of a door being open at the entry way.

Jade stands up, "Mommy and daddy are home!"

The four girls went over to meet their parents the four of them jump them and snuggle their parents.

Lapis says, "Mother! Father! So good to have you home!"

Morgan snuggles her mother's left cheek, "I'm glad your home!"

Citri looks at her father, "How was your trip?!"

Jade looks at them both, "Did you get some souvenirs?!"

Team RWBY and Zwei greet them.

Salem chuckles, "The trip was alright but we didn't get any souvenirs."

Ozma speaks, "But we brought someone new with us. We need to get everyone at the keep." He looks at Team RWBY, "You girls, and Zwei, need to come with us."

* * *

Over at Penny and Oscar's house, Penny is busy with her laptop and found something strange.

"Hm." Penny went as she noticed something when looking at her screen. "Curious." she says as she looks at a strange new icon that had just appeared.

The icon is in the shape of a space soldier's helmet with one side being red and the other being blue. She clicks on it and it opens up a social media site. It shows the first three pictures of people in space armor with one being pink with the words 'Faboulous_Light_Red' underneath. Next to it is a picture of someone is wearing purple armor with the words 'Doc_Meds'. Another one in blue armor says 'CabooseXD'. But above it all is a logo that says 'Basebook'.

"What's Basebook?"

"Say what now?" Oscar enters the room.

Penny looks at Oscar, "I found some sort of social media site of some sort."

Oscar takes a closer look. "Oh really."

Vernal then enters the house, "HEY LOVE BIRDS! WE HAVE A MEETING AT THE KEEP! WE GOT SOMEONE NEW!"

"Coming!" Oscar says.

Penny then closes her laptop and takes it with her.

* * *

Back at Salem's fort, Salem is still at her seat as she tries to fix her crystal ball. However, she got interrupted by Arthur Watts.

"Please pardon my intrusion, but there is someone that wish to see you."

Salem looks at Arthur and waves her right hand, "Let them in."

The person that enters the room is a woman that has green scaly skin that is patchy with her head shaved yet has a dark green mohawk and yellow eyes.

"Hello boss." she says. "Nice to meet you again." The woman then smiles with her teeth showing. Her sharp, metal teeth with two screws on them.

* * *

 **BICORN: Progression of Project ARES Phase 2: 36%**

 **Progression of Project PHOENIX: 74%**

* * *

 **AN: You guys finally get to have RvB meet RWBY. Well only Church gets to meet them so there is that. And Penny discovers Basebook. Hope you guys enjoy this series so far. Just to let you know that I checked the stuff from Fallout 76 and I did not like what I just saw. So I'm gonna have to change some shit. The things that Fallout 76 have that are in Fallout 4 are replaced with the stuff from Fallout 4. Cooked food won't have any radiation to it because that's just dumb. (Not a fan of the survival mode of Fallout anyway) As for the newer stuff that didn't appear in other games will have some health to them. For example, any raw food that has 5 rads or less will give 10 health points. So a frog leg that has 10 rads will give 20 health points.  
**

 **In otherwords, food that just gives radiation rather than health will now give health. Too bad the game sucks though, but hey, there are a few tiny things that were good. Still gonna keep some of the other shit from survival games but I like to think that the Fallout, Elder Scrolls, and any other games that doesn't have any hunger or thirst meters are fine where they are. If I wanna play a game that has those things, I would be playing those games and not the others. But that's my opinion. If you want to die in Skyrim faster than you do in the Dark Souls series, be my guests.  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Everyone at the Encampment has gathered around at the keep to see this new person, or thing, that Team CFVY, Salem, and Ozma found. Everyone is at the roof of the keep (not exactly) as they see Church floating at the top of the wooden stairs.

Church clears his throat (even though he doesn't have one) before speaking, "Hello...anime characters?"

Jaune goes, "What?" as he looks at everyone.

Everyone else is just as confused as Jaune on what is he talking about.

"Okay, never mind that. My name is Leonard Church. Although some call me Alpha and I am an AI program."

Citri raises her right hand.

Church looks at her, "It means artificial intelligence."

Citri lowers her hand.

"And I am a bit of a volunteer scout who goes out to find other people. Which we did have a bit of an encounter back up north with these raider guys but they were using primitive weapons and magic. Along with all sorts of things. But any way, I'm glad I get to encounter people who aren't hostile, who aren't pain in the rears (can't swear due to children and threat to my existence) *almost everyone chuckle at that part* and no one is a big huge jerk."

General Ironwood asks, "What sort of place are you and your people are at?"

Church looks at Ironwood, "Mostly shipwrecks that would take three days to tread on foot from that other wreck area. Plus most of the people there are military."

Raven asks, "Just what exactly can you do? Obviously you can do more."

"Let's head outside."

Once outside in front of the keep, Church looks at everyone that has gathered and says, "Better get down."

"Why?" Taiyang asks.

"Just do it."

Everyone is unsure about it as they look at each other. Ruby just shrugs and ducks down with everyone else following her lead. Then Church spawns in a two-way teleporter and places it on the ground. What happens next was someone very familiar, and annoying, comes out of the teleporter.

"SURPRISE!" Caboose comes out screaming as he fires his assault rifle, but it fires confetti and makes a party sound.

"Ah, crap." Church says to himself.

Everyone got up from the ground and wonders who the heck is the guy in space power armor that just popped-up.

"CHURCH!" Caboose says when he sees Church. "Oh my god! You're okay."

Church then says in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah. Great to see you, too."

"Who is this guy?" Yang asks.

"Is he a retard or something?" Glynda asks.

"WHOA!" everyone says while looking at Glynda.

Ozpin goes, "Glynda!"

"Sorry!"

Simmons then pops in and looks at Church, "Church! Thank god you're okay! We're under attack, our new monitor passed out, and we're running low on ammo!"

* * *

Back at the Northern Gate, the Reds and Blues fire everything that they got at the dinosaur mounting barbarians that fire arrows, orbs, and spells at the defenders of the gate. Some of the reinforcements fire as many rounds as they can while trying to take out some of the enemy forces that managed to sneak in through one of the tunnel systems. Many of them are being overwhelmed by the numbers and super strong dinos that Nonan has unleashed. Not to mention that the mortar cannon got destroyed before the battle began. As for what happened to Locus, he is tied to a post out close to the fight right next to Nonan, who is sitting on his chair again.

Nonan takes a sip from his skull cup while enjoying the battle. He looks and smiles at Locus, "You have got to admit, war is a beautiful thing. I really love the sounds of slaughtering. For someone who was some special agent or some shit, you're not really good at preventing a tail from following you while tailing one of my fallen." He holds up his skull cup, "Thanks to your secret passage that you carelessly went through, we got the upper hand. Too bad about one of my assassins though."

Locus looks at Nonan with his fists tightening up.

"Silent type, are you?" Nonan throws his skull cup at Locus' helmet. "Well too bad!" he smiles before looking back at the battlefield,

Locus continues to look at Nonan. "Why are you doing this?"

Nonan looks at Locus with the corner of his eyes, "Ah, so you can speak." Then gives his full attention at Locus, "As for your question, why am I doing this? It is because it is to weed out the weak, the threats, and the dishonorable."

"Dishonorable?"

"Your pals with the weapons. Those weapons bring shame to the battlefield. Same that goes for those Caesar or Kaisar rejects from some wasteland." Nonan pulls out his sword, "True battles should be fought man to man. Putting their honor on the line, fight to survive, live and take on any challenge. Not only that, you should see your opponent's eyes as you lock in combat with them. Able to see the little windows into their soul."

"You are wrong." Locus disagrees.

Nonan glares at Locus.

"Wars are a means to an end. Weapons like those are meant for making battles come to a swift end and save more lives. You're version makes you more like barbaric trash. A monster. Especially on what you did to your men that failed you."

Nonan cracks his knuckles and about ready to beat the living hell out of Locus once he removes the helmet. But before he does that, a male Nordheimer dressed in Vanir armor showed up.

"SIR!" he says in a panic. "WE HAVE A SITUATION!"

Over back at the northern gate in the valley, Taiyang bulldoze a few barbaric troops down with Qrow using a combat shotgun with a quick eject drum and glow sights at some of the members before switching over to his cleaver. Not only that, he uses his semblance to cause many of them to stumble on their own feet. Coco uses her weapon to mow down the NPC troops down at the cave entrance. Team RWBY focus on the dinosaurs that were trying to come in. But Weiss is with her mother, sister, and brother back at the gate. All members of the Schnee Family use their summoning glyphs to unleash their white Grimm upon the troops at the gate. Vernal uses her weather manipulation semblance to strike down thunder along with the Schnees' summoned Grimm. (Everyone except for the kids, Aka, Disqui, Oscar, Jinn, Lisa, Leonardo, Henry, and the Malachite Twins are taking part in this battle.)

Nonan look at the gate and is not happy with it. His face turns red with anger while saying, "Get. Me. The avatars."

"Avatars? Plural?" the warrior questions.

Nonan furiously looks at the warrior, " **ALL OF THEM!** " Then he gets on his saber tiger and runs off with his other tiger at a safer distance.

Back at the gate, all the summoned Grimm disappear.

"Whew!" Whitley says as he wipes his forehead. "It's hot out here."

Winter looks at her brother with a smile, "You should try Vacuo."

Whitley looks back at his sister with a smile as well, "And be surrounded by hoodlums? Fat chance of that."

Willow takes a look out in the distance, "What are those?"

Winter, Willow, and Whitley take a look out in the desert and noticed something big approaching. Make that a few big things that are approaching. They see a bronze colossus, an immense eldritch horror, a super size frost giant wielding an axe, a giant half skeletal woman with purple skin, and a giant flying manticore.

Weiss pulled her new smartphone out, "Guys, we have a situation up here."

Everyone from the Remnant Encampment has gathered at the Northern Gate and see the avatars approaching them. The Reds and Blues join them as well.

Carolina looks at the people from Remnant, "Listen, I don't know who you are or where you guys came from but I'm glad you're here to help."

Ruby looks at Carolina, "You can thank us once we take care of those giants."

Tucker then says, "Before we do that." He looks at Velvet, "Are you an actual bunny girl? Because I got a carrot for you to nibble on. Bow-chika-bo-"

Tucker got interrupted when Coco smack him with her handbag. Then she grabs Velvet, "She's my bunny girl."

Washington then says, "Can we focus on the giant creatures approaching us and focus on the anime characters later? Or why that one girl there looks similar to Carolina?"

Everyone load up their weapons as they prepare to fight some impossible odds. However, the giant avatars disappear one by one. This is a bit of a surprise to everyone at the gate.

"What just happened?" Caboose, Epsilon, Washington, Weiss, Taiyang, and Qrow ask at the same time.

Tex looks at the ground and points, "Over there!"

They see someone in black and green armor riding a raptor approaching the gate yet barely alive since the guy starts to slouch from his mount.

"It's Locus!" Tucker says.

Locus managed to get free and took out the summoners that summoned all the avatars then stole a raptor mount then headed straight towards the gate. But after being subjected to abuse, torture, and didn't get any sleep last night, he is tired. So tired that he tries to stay awake until he makes it back home safe. However, he passes out at the foot of the gate as the raptor fled. Yet even worse news, Nonan sent out all his troops along with many beasts that he has under his command for one last final push.

"Uh-oh." Caboose says after he notices.

"That's not good." Tucker says.

"Quite the predicament." Oobleck says as he sees the avatars while adjusting his glasses.

Professor Port readies his weapon. "Finally. A real challenge."

Carolina says to Epsilon, "Church, I need armor enhancements!"

"What kind?" Epsilon says in voice only

"All of them!" Carolina activates all of her armor enhancements as she jumps down.

"No wait! Not a good ideeeaaaahhhh!"

Tex then goes, "Goddammit! Reckless idiot!" Tex then jumps down to join the fight.

Ruby pulls out her Crescent Rose in sniper mode and starts firing. Yang unleash a flurry of flares down onto the approaching army, Blake takes a few shots, Weiss launches a few fiery sparks along with her family, Salem uses a magic spell that she summons purple orbs above her that fire lasers like a laser sniper rifles, Ozma uses his magic to cause it to rain down spiked hailstorms, and the Reds and Blues (except for Caboose) fire sniper rounds at the enemy army. Vernal uses her semblance again yet used the shocks to electrify the hail for a more, as Yang says it, 'shocking' impact.

Carolina is on the ground as she charges at the opposing army despite all the chaos being rained down upon the battlefield. Carolina dashes at them with speed boost while punching everyone down with strength boost. Then activates her overshield to protect herself from the swords, axes, spears, arrows, and spells of the barbarians as everything gets thrown into chaos. It was a slaughter as the barbarian army gets destroyed by practically everything as Tex grabs the unconscious Locus into safety. The desert where the action is has been reduce to madness with many troops confused, scared, brutally beaten, and/or defecation as Carolina continues to beat them.

When Carolina continues to run up to the Northern Gate, everything froze with Epsilon going, "Iota! Eta! Keep up with the speed boosters!"

Epsilon-Iota appears at Carolina's left leg, "We're trying!"

Epsilon-Eta appears on the right leg, "Holding!"

Epsilon-Omega appeared next to Epsilon.

Epsilon looks at Epsilon-Omega, "Omega see what you can-"

Epsilon-Omega started to flicker and glitch.

"Omega?"

Epsilon-Omega's avatar started to bend in many unnatural ways as it spins with spikes protruding from it. Then he flickers and shatters.

"Oh no."

Epsilon-Eta then says, "I can't do this! I'm starting to-"

Epsilon-Eta and Epsilon-Iota started to do the same right before they disappear. Epsilon looks at everything all around him, helpless to do anything in this situation.

"Not again." then he disappears but without the body bending or spikes.

This cause Carolina to trips and roll on the sand when time returns to normal. Carolina's armor enhancements were shut down as he lands head first into a small sand pile close to the gate.

After Tex gets Locus inside she sees Carolina's predicament, "Oh for fuck's sake."

Almost far from the battlefield, Nonan looks over at the carnage left behind with many dead bodies, discarded equipment, and everything else along with other corpses from previous battles. However, Nonan smirks at the sight.

While looking at his handy work, the Nordheimer approach again. "Lord Nonan. We should head back. Tomorrow is the first of October and you know what happens when it becomes October."

Nonan chuckles while still looking at the carnage. "I know. But that is why I made this masterpiece." He takes a deep inhale through his nose to smell right before giving a satisfying breath. "I love a good mess. Even if it is my own troops that have fallen. But they'll be back." He turns away from the site. "After all, during the time of autumn, the boundries between the real world and the spirit world will be so thin that no one can stop it." He walks away while laughing maniacally.

Over at the site, you can see the blood soaking into the sands from where Nonan stands from. Many corpses that have bullet holes, scorch marks from explosions, seared flesh also from explosions and burnings, banners set a blaze, bones protruding from some of the dead bodies, and all sorts of gore scattered for acres with a few dead bodies buried under the sand. As for what Nonan was talking about, only time would tell.

* * *

It is around sunset at Salem's Fortress as the Albain brothers and Perry got back from their scouting with their hornet. They land on the bridge where they see Adam along with Tock waiting for them. They were all taken to Salem's Keep to her dining room or war room, whatever, to meet with the others. All of Salem's Inner Circle have taken their seat with Salem sitting at the end of the table. The three give a bow to their dark mistress before reporting.

"What do you have to report?" Salem asks.

Fennec steps up, "My lady, we have found a mystical city of some sort southwest from here."

Then Corsac says, "But it is in ruins and took 24 hours to arrive."

Hazel looks at the Nightingale outfits the three are wearing, "That explains the new outfits."

Tyrian yawns, "Booorrriiinnnggg!"

Salem gives Tyrian a threatening glare which he gives off the chair and ducks down under the table. Cowarding in Salem's presence.

"But there is more." Perry says. "The Schnees, the Belladonnas, and a few Huntsmen were there as well. They even establish a communications network."

"The Belladonnas are here too?!" Adam says in disbelief.

Perry looks at him, "Let us finish our report." Then looks back at Salem, "Yet there is a bit of a...confusion. The blonde hair one said your name over the scroll-like device about babysitting."

Tyrian pops up his head, "Babysitting?"

Salem's eyes widen when she heard that. It is hard to believe that her children are alive in this world. But she is also surprised to hear that there is another her in this world as well. In her head, a few questions pop-up, ' _Another me? Is she human? Or something like me?_ ' But then went, ' _That may explain why a piece of me feels like it is missing._ '

"But there is something else to report." Perry continues, "The other Salem says something about her husband, Ozma."

Hazel, Tyrian, and Arthur's eyes widen when they hear that name. When Salem hears that name, she scratches on the table leaving deep scratch marks on them. Her anger even caused the glass to break which Arthur notices.

"Who's Ozma?" Perry asks before he notices the glass windows starting to break and fracture.

Everyone looks at Salem who has a dark smoke emanating from her along with the furious look in her eyes.

She says furiously, " **Leave...** "

Tyrian approaches her, "Your Grace, perhaps I can..."

Salem glares at Tyrian who reels back when looking at her furious eyes.

Perry takes a gulp before Adam grabs his left shoulder, "We should go."

" **Not...him...** "

Adam lets go of Perry's shoulder and gets out of the room quickly with everyone else. Except for Perry, who is left to deal with Salem's wrath. The Albain brothers close the doors, leaving the scared Faunus behind. Salem flips over the table as she slowly marches towards the Faunus.

Outside the room, everyone can hear Perry screaming.

Perry screams for his life, "OH GODS NO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Then there was a sound of flesh being ripped as Perry screams some more, " **NOOO! PLEASE DON'T!** " There is sounds of bones being broken, more flesh being rip apart, and blood gushing out. Perry continues to scream until his screams were reduced to silence. Everything sounds quiet after a few seconds, but all of a sudden, Salem yells out in rage and all the windows shatter violently. Everyone at the door ran off to avoid any more of Salem's wrath.

* * *

 **BICORN: Progression of Project: ARES Phase 2 - 97%**

 **Progression of Project: PHOENIX - 75%**

 **ADMIN: Good. Once Project: PHOENIX is complete, prepare for a party.**

 **BICORN: As you wish, sir.**

 **ADMIN: Also, make sure that there is plenty of alcohol of all types as well. Wine, beer, vodka, all that. Make sure that there is some Szechuan McNugget sauce as well.**

 **BICORN: As you wish, sir.**

 **ADMIN: As for party favors, add Kalaxian crystals, skooma, jet, med-x, penp juice, sleeping tree sap, Balmora blue, millaflower, and muon gold.**

 **BICORN: Many of these substances are illegal.**

 **ADMIN: Program override. Get the drugs.**

 **BICORN: Program overwritten. Affirmative sir.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

After a fierce battle, General Ironwood got flown to Headquarters to discuss a few things with the space marine generals. Locus is taken to a medical facility not too far from the Northern Gate while Carolina sees a mechanic about what just happened. In the meantime, everyone gets a chance to know each other.

Ruby is with Caboose.

"So how come your gun fires confetti and makes party sounds when you fire?" Ruby asks.

"That is because there was some...misfiring...and some...people got killed." Caboose says. The reason is that he was given an assault rifle for five seconds right before it was taken away from him and people got killed. "So that is why I have Freckles do the shooting."

Ruby tilted her head, "Freckles?"

Static was heard from Caboose's assault rifle, "Affirmative."

Ruby looks at Caboose's weapon all starry-eyed. She squeals, "YOU'RE WEAPON TAAAALLLKEED!" Ruby geeks over Caboose's weapon, "How did you get your weapon to talk! I want my weapon to talk!"

Over at Blue Base, Glynda and Tex have a talk. Tex is sitting on a rock inspecting her pistol while Glynda sits on a chair a few feet across from her.

Tex says, "Is it just me, or is it weird that you and I have the same voice?"

"I have to admit, it is rather strange." Glynda agrees with Tex. "Although, I do find it hard to believe that the people here were here longer than we have. Although I only arrived two days ago. The students have been here for close to two weeks."

Tex cleans the barrel of her M6D with a brush. "Everyone else here has been here for three. Although I've only been here for less." Then Tex puts her brush away and pulls out a piece of cloth and starts polishing her weapon.

Then Glynda asks, "Do you ever wonder why you were brought here?"

Tex continues to polish, "Not really. I never really thought about it." Then stops and puts her pistol back together.

"Well, the students theorized that we may be part of some survival test."

Tex then looks at Glynda, "Sounds like Project Freelancer."

Ozpin then enters the room, "What is Project Freelancer?"

But then Tucker shows up and tries to pull the moves on Glynda, "Hey, you a teacher? I have a very special ruler you can use. Bow-chika-"

Glynda smacks Tucker's crotch with her riding crop which causes Tucker to suffer some pain.

"Okay." he says in a weak, agonizing tone of voice. "You're into kinky stuff."

That is when Glynda uses her semblance to toss Tucker out of the room as Ozpin ducks.

Tucker screams out, "BIIITCH!" as he gets thrown out.

Over at Red Base, Ciel and Penny look at Lopez and Sanchez trying to reassemble their robots.

Sanchez picks up a few pieces, "Você já teve a sensação de que alguém tem isso para nós? Quero dizer as explosões de foguetes, os desmantelamentos, os ataques."  
 **Translation:** "Do you ever get the feeling that someone has it in for us? I mean the rocket explosions, the dismantlements, the attacks."

Lopez tries to assemble the legs of the first robot while using a blowtorch, "Bueno, me está costando creer que un montón de mierda comiendo, primitivos sucios pueden hacer mucho daño. O poder sorprendernos así."  
 **Translation:** "Well I'm having a hard time to believe that a bunch of shit eating, filthy primitives can do this much damage. Or able to surprise us like that."

Sanchez separates the pieces from the pile with Ciel and Penny trying to organize them, "Deve ser karma. Nós podemos ter feito algo errado que acabamos limpando toda essa bagunça e nunca saindo daqui."  
 **Translation:** "Must be karma. We may have done something wrong that we ended up cleaning all this mess and never getting out of here."

That is when Penny says, "Eu não sei. Mas vocês devem ter passado por muita coisa."  
 **Translation:** "I do not know. But you must have been through a lot."

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they look at Penny, who spoke a different language.

Lopez says while looking at Penny, "Espera, ¿puedes hablar portugués?"  
 **Translation:** "Wait, you can speak Portuguese?"

Penny looks at Lopez, "Y el español también. He estado escuchando algunas clases de idiomas en las computadoras portátiles que el equipo CFVY encontró en los naufragios."  
 **Translation:** "And Spanish too. Been listening to a few language classes on the laptops Team CFVY found at the shipwrecks."

Ciel then says to Penny, "Can we speak in the same language? Because I can't understand what everyone is saying."

Lopez says to Ciel, "Tal vez debería tomar esas clases de idiomas en las computadoras portátiles, también."

Penny translate for Ciel, "He says that you should take those language classes on the laptops as well."

Back at Blue Base, Carolina is sitting on a bench made of rocks and a metal beam when one of the mechanic zealots in red armor approaches.

He speaks in a British accent, "Well I checked and I have bad news."

"What's the problem with Epsilon." Carolina sounds a little worried about her AI companion.

"I'm afraid that the Epsilon unit is on the verge of failing. By my estimate, he will disappear for good in a matter of months. Sooner if you keep pulling stunts like that."

Carolina is in shock to hear such horrible news.

"If I were you, I suggest you should hold back on using your equipment for a while. But judging from what I found is that his fragments of other AI's are gonna disappear one by one. If he runs out, then it is lights out. He said that he lost Omega, Iota, and Eta during the battle so the more of those fragments he lose..."

"The greater he is at risk." Carolina finishes the mechanic's sentence.

"Precisely, my dear. Precisely." He then handed her the AI fragment back to Carolina. "Good day now." and he leaves.

Carolina holds the Epsilon AI tightly within her hands and close to her chest. Fearing of losing her friend again.

* * *

Over at Salem's fortress, there is a secret meeting between Adam, the Albain Brothers, Hazel, Tock, and Arthur have gathered at an adobe house for a private meeting.

"Is it just me, or has the boss lady lost more of herself and become more vicious?" Tock asks.

"I'm afraid so." Arthur says in fear of his life. "Guess that without that last bit of her human side, she is even more monstrous than before."

"I agree." Hazel agrees. "Of all the time we've known her, she never kill one of our own."

Adam look at the brothers, "You two were the ones that told Perry to report that little detail to avoid getting killed, correct?"

Fennec takes a gulp right before the two of them nod at the same time in regret.

"I see. So you knew you were gonna get killed."

But Hazel then asks, "What about this other 'Salem'? Do you think she is human? Or is she like the one we have except more human?"

"I believe that she is more human." Arthur says. "If our Lady contains all of her darkest nature, then the other must have all of her humanity."

Hazel leans against the wall with his arms crossed, "If Ozpin's there, I get first dips on killing him."

Corsac says, "But what if Ozma and Ozpin are separated? Did you say that Ozma has reincarnated inside Ozpin at one point? Because, that blonde did say that Ozpin and the professors are working on something else."

Hazel stood there in silent and thinks about what Corsac said.

"It could be possible." Arthur says. "If Ozma has split from Ozpin then there could be a chance that Salem may also split."

Hazel then looks at Tock, "Tock. You were killed years ago by a woman with silver eyes correct?"

"Yeah." Tock looks a little confuse on what Hazel just said.

"But yet you are here. Alive and well on this strange world."

Tock smiles, "Well not exactly. Almost got killed by this ugly bloke who nearly skewered my arse."

Then Hazel looks back at Arthur, "Then tell me doctor, do you think...that..."

"That your sister is alive and well? Possibly." Arthur says. "I don't know much about this world, but this place to seem to resurrect those that have been dead back on Remnant. Although this is only a hypothesis, I'm not entirely sure."

Hazel's eyes started to show something. Something that he hasn't had in years. Hope. "So there is a chance."

Adam then interrupts, "Sorry to interrupt but can we focus on the main problem?"

"I have to agree." Fennec agrees with Adam. "We still need to-"

Fennec's sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door. Everyone get their weapons ready as they believe that it might be Tyrian spying on them. Another knock was heard but this time there was a voice.

"Sirs!" says an unknown man at the door. "We have a serious situation! The Purge has begun!"

* * *

After a while, General James Ironwood negotiated with the generals at HQ about making an alliance with them. Luckily everyone agreed but there is this one condition: The Reds and Blues will be assigned to keep an eye on the Remnant Encampment along with Carolina, Tex, Washington, Lopez, Sanchez, and Doc. Although Raven and Vernal are against that, but they have to deal with it for now. Not only that, everyone's implants started to go off again once the deal has been struck. With that out of the way, everyone head back to Remnant Encampment with some new people in tow. But once there, they see Oscar at the base of the tower's exist.

"Hey everyone!" Oscar greets everyone who made it back. Although he does seem excitable. "I got some good news!"

"What is it?" Taiyang asks.

"Is the new defenses up and running?" Blake asks.

"Correct! Disqui, Leonardo and I have just finish putting in the last of the stone walls and turrets."

Grif steps up, "Are you a farmer?"

Oscar's smile went flat when he sees someone in orange MJOLNIR armor. Feeling a little threaten. He looks at Taiyang and Blake, "Who is he?"

"Just some people that got assigned to our settlement." Taiyang responds.

Grif then asks, "Does anyone have any pizza or cheeseburgers?"

Oscar points at the slopes, "The Malachite Twins own a tavern on the other side of the slopes. They can make pizza."

"You guys have a tavern?! Awesome!"

Tucker then comes up, "Did someone say twins? Because I love seeing double the pleasure. Bow-chika-bow-wow!"

Alpha Church goes, "That was lame. Even for you."

"Yeah." Tucker agrees with Alpha.

Sarge then shows up, "What type of defenses you got here? A mortar cannon? Because I can whip one up."

Oscar is even more confuse when more people show up. "Who are they?"

Taiyang and Blake gave Oscar a blank stare while waving their right hands close to their face, "We'll explain later."

Nora, the last person who comes out of the building, started to shout, "Takashi, Rie and Saya are back!"

Takashi is the first to walk out in his power armor. Yet his power armor is a complete wreck with scratch marks, bullet markings, and some of the paint has faded away. He drops to his knees after taking eight steps out the door. Then he falls face flat onto the ground.

Rie came out with similar scars to her armor as she falls down into her butt. She takes her helmet off to reveal her bags under her eyes which means she did not get enough sleep. She has the look of terror on her face as she screams, "GOD! I never wanna go through all that again!"

Saya then walks out with her helmet missing before dropping to her hands and knees. She started screaming, "NEVER AGAIN! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, NEVER GOING THROUGH THAT HELL AGAIN!"

Takashi groans through his helmet, "Can't...move... Too...tired..."

Team RWBY, Team ABRN, and Team CFVY try to help the three up. Sarge, Simmons, Donut, Caboose, and Washington try to help as well.

"What happened?!" Arslan asks Rie while helping her up.

Rie says, "I can't believe we survived that! It was brutal!"

"Was it really that bad?!" Reese asks.

"There were waves upon waves upon waves of ghouls trying to kill us! Even make matters worse, they can even use firearms!"

Nadir then asks, "Wait, ghouls that can use firearms?!"

Bolin then says, "You're gonna have to explain the whole story."

Ruby asks Takashi after helping him stand up, "Did you guys get those C.A.M.P. things?"

Takashi is so tired that he couldn't speak anymore. He mustered as much strength as he can to give her the thumbs up, which means they got 'em.

Yet what happened next was that there was an earthquake that shook everything that came from the east. Then they get to see two bright flashes from miles away from the Remnant Encampment. They start to form huge mushroom clouds over where the quakes came from. Where they're at: Dead Canyon. Everyone started to freak out when they see them with the exception of the three that showed up.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Yang screamed.

"WERE THOSE NUKES?!" Donut scream as well.

"SWEET JIMMINY JIBBLETS!" Sarge shouts.

"I HOPE I DON'T GROW ANOTHER HEAD!" Caboose shouts. "OR A NUCLEAR LAUNCHER FOR AN ARM!"

Epsilon pops up and says to himself, "I think having one Caboose is bad enough."

Alpha looks at the three as he realized that Takashi, Rie, and Saya may have a hand in it. He floats to Saya and asks, "What did you three do?"

Everyone took them to the Malachite Inn, which is a custom built building made of brick blocks from 7 Days to Die yet the insides were painted with a white and red checker style color and a few decorations from Subnautica such as the bar tables. The building stands four stories high in order to accommodate any newcomers. Takashi took the first room in the second floor in order to get some sleep and rest up, leaving Rie and Saya to explain what happened. They both tell everyone at the Encampment about their adventures, the horrors they had to go through in order to get to Vault 76, and manage to find three nuclear launch sites at Appalachia. One of them include firing one at the source of something called, The Scorched. A hive mind entity that is comprised of semi-intelligent ghouls that can use weapons and monsters that have been infected. The other two were launched at Hope County where the cultists were at and Shido's hotel base located at a location very far away from Hope County. Rie displayed her disgust for Shido and tells them that he is a brainwashing, perverted, manipulative, psycho who wanted to seize power for himself. Both girls also asked about the soldiers in space marine armor so everyone manage to fill in the details about another alliance.

"Well." Saya leans back on her chair while looking up, "Good thing we got plenty of C.A.M.P.s."

"How many?" Ciel asks.

Saya is feeling a little tired yet responds with a worn-out tone of voice, "Around 30. They don't weigh much so it was easy to get them out. But getting inside was a huge pain." Then she fell asleep.

Rie then uses her pip-boy, "Here." and drops 10 C.A.M.P.s onto the floor before falling to the floor and falls asleep.

Ruby and Yang pick-up Rie with Ruby saying, "We'll take them to their beds."

Ciel approaches the dropped C.A.M.P.s "I'll take these. We'll split half to trade with the people at the jungle canyon."

But Carolina approach, "Actually, I'll take the other five to Headquarters."

"Blarg."

All the people look at where that 'Blarg' was coming from and freaked out.

Weiss screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Despite her screaming, it didn't wake the two girls up.

Tucker then explains, "Oh that's my son, Junior."

Qrow looks at Tucker, "You have an alien son?!"

Tucker explains, "Yeah, we got involve with this other alien that wanted to complete a prophecy that we all thought we fucked up which turns out that he wanted to get a ship and at some point I given birth to a parasitic love child that the alien knocked me up with in order to get my sword." He then pulls out his energy sword, "And I mean this sword, not my other sword. Bow-chika-bow-wow."

All the people from Remnant give Tucker bizarre looks after hearing that.

Jade looks at her mother, "Mommy, what does some of that stuff mean?"

Salem takes her daughters outside, "You'll learn when you grow up."

Qrow gives Tucker a bizarre look, "You...gave birth...to an alien?"

"Yep."

"But...you're a man."

"I know."

That is when Yang asks, "What's it like?"

Tucker looks at Yang, "Shut up!"

* * *

The sun is setting over at the horizon over at Blackwater where the Blues and Reds are stationed. Mark Temple is at a graveyard and digging up some graves to do some grave robbing. That is when Biff shows up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Biff shouts out from outside the graveyard.

Temple looks at Biff and stops shoveling, "Seeing if any of these guys have gold teeth! You know, just to make a quick buck pal!"

"But what you're doing is disrespectful!"

"Yeah well, better them than us!"

"Oh for fuck's sake." Biff says to himself right before approaches Temple.

Temple stops shoveling as Biff stands next to the hole with both of them looking at each other.

"Dude, that needs to stop." Biff argues as the last rays of sunlight goes down.

"Well, that one Spartan guy says that we should scavenge for anything. So I decide to take up grave robbing. Since this place is more like the Wild West, why not take a few treasures from them." Temple says as it has become night time.

The three moons are out now but something was different. The small white moon started to glow green.

Biff continues to argue, "Even so, I think it is highly disrespectful."

"Oh come on." Temple says in a more cheery tone. "They're dead. It's not like they're gonna come back to life." Before he knows it something grabbed his leg. Temple immediately looks down, "What the-?!"

A zombie then try to drag him down which caused both men to panic as Temple takes the shovel jam it into the head of the corpse. Biff quickly grabs Temple and pulls him out.

"Holy shit!" Temple says after getting out of the hole. "What the fuck?!"

Then they start hearing groans and moans coming from the ground as a multitude of hands pop out from the graves.

Temple panics, "Oh shit oh shit oh shit! RUN!"

Both of them ran away with Biff going, "Told ya' not to disrespect the dead!"

* * *

Back at the Northern Gate, a Fed soldier and a Republic soldier throw away the last of the corpses over the gate with the other corpses below with the sun setting.

The Fed soldier claps his hands, "That's the last of them."

"Man, there were a lot of these guys."

The Fed soldier looks at the Republic soldier, "Guessing they went with quantity over quality this time."

The last of the sun's rays disappear as the three moons show up with the little white one now glowing green.

The Republic soldier looks back at the Fed soldier, "I guess so. But that is a lot of corpses. How are we gonna bury them all?"

"I think the giant worms should take care of them. As for the burying, some heavy winds should blow the sand over them. Let mother nature do the work."

"Oh." the Republic soldier looks at the remains below before looking back at the other soldier. "I like the way you think."

Before they can continue their conversation even further, they start to hear moaning and groaning.

"Do you hear that?" the Fed soldier asks.

"Yeah." the Republic soldier agrees. "It almost sounds like-"

A mass of roars were heard coming from the desert as both of the look at the direction of the roaring. They turn on their night vision and see hordes of undead people and skeletons of dinosaurs rising from the sands. Both of them freak out at what they see.

"HOLY SHIT!" the Republican soldier screamed.

The Fed looked at the zealots, "GET THOSE DEFENSES ON NOW!"

Both of them went over to turn on the other defenses with the Republican soldier shouting, "MOTHER NATURE CAN GO FUCK HERSELF WITH A DEAD COCK!"

* * *

Back at Salem's Fort, all of Salem's troops and subordinates manage to fend off all the NPCs and creatures that started to swarm at the farming bridge as the sunsets over the mountains. Adam decapitated three NPCs with his new sword, a Yamatai Katana (Variant A), in one smooth stroke. Hazel uses his semblance to ignore the arrows being shot at hims as he throws fire orbs at the enemy invaders. Tyrian does what he does best while impaling a Dafari warrior with his tail along with a giant smile on his face. The Albain brothers continue to fire arrows at the invaders and creatures along with the other archers under their command. Tock uses her new cutlass to slay as many enemies as possible before the time of her semblance starts to wear out. Arthur, on the other hand, manage to knock out a few good Thralls that are 4th tier that could be useful. Even manage to get some new loot as he manage to use his bindings to get as many thralls to one of the wheels of pain that is close by.

As the sun goes down, the battle was over. Adam raises his sword as he shouts in triumph against the foes as many fighters and archers do the same. But as the moons show brightly with the white moon now green, it was short lived. The enemies they defeated started to rise up as zombies and skeletons as they scream and moan at the night sky.

Adam looks at the predicament as he says to himself, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

* * *

Over at the Remnant Encampment, Takashi and the girls delivered the C.A.M.P.s to Soichiro's settlement and took the rest to Pirate Island along with some materials needed to craft settlements. Over at the towers, Grif and Simmons are gonna be on guard duty. But they have to wait a few minutes before their shift begins. In the meantime, both of them have a chat at the bottom of one of the towers while the sunsets.

Grif says, "Hey."

Simmons responds, "Yeah? Oh wait, let me guess: you want to know why we're here."

"Well, yeah."

"Metaphysically or just here here?"

"Here here."

"So far as I can tell, we were brought here by a bunch of aliens at a disclosed location that want to test our survival skills. We're just lab rats just like we were at Project Freelancer. Who or whatever those people are, they can go fuck themselves."

The sun has disappear over the western horizon and night has begun. And we all know what's gonna happen next.

Grif looks at Simmons in silence for a few seconds before saying, "Not exactly. I mean why are we just standing here at the bottom of the tower when we have a few minutes left? Not only that, we have robots to do this sort of shit."

"Oh. Uh...punctuation and protocol?"

"Whatever. Although I do agree with you about the dickheads that brought us here."

"Amen."

As it is time to change shift, they hear machine gun fire coming from the other side of the wall. Both Simmons and Grif look up.

"Sounds like we got something." Grif says.

But then they start to hear laser fire and rockets being launched. Hearing all of that from one end to the wall to the other along with even more machine gun fire firing at whatever the hell they are firing at.

"What the hell?" Grif says when hearing all the racket.

"Come on, let's move!" Simmons runs up to see what is going on with Grif in tow.

Sirens start blaring as Simmons and Grif made their way to the top to see Henry armed with a UNSC sniper rifle along with Rodentia.

"The hell is going on?!" Simmons asks.

Henry points at the direction where he is shooting at with a terrified expression. "Look!"

Both of them look at the direction that Henry points at and see something terrifying. They see skeletal dinosaurs with glowing orange orbs in the eye sockets. Many of these creatures include skeletal T-Doms, skeletal raptors, and skeletal carnos. There are even zombie dodos trying to charge at the defenses but ended up getting killed by the mines close to the barbed wires under the machine gun turrets.

That is when Grif goes, "Fuck."

Then there is a major earthquake.

"What the fuck?!"

Simmons start to panic, "Ahhh! Earthquake! Everyone institute emergency plan! Hold on a second while I put on my marshal's vest! Everyone just remain calm! Whatever you do don't panic!"

Rodentia yells at Simmons, "You're the one panicking!"

"¡Alarma! ¡Alarma! ¡Terremoto!"  
 **Translation:** "Warning! Warning! Earthquake!"

* * *

 **BICORN: Raising location known as, DEAD CANYON.**

* * *

Over at Dead Canyon, the entire bottom of the canyon started to raise as it raises above sea level by some strange gravity generators that is spread across the entire canyon. Once it is raised to the same level as the rest of the world, zombies of all types started to wonder out to the rest of the world. Spreading terror and their infections to anywhere that has tasty morsels.

* * *

 **BICORN: Dead Canyon raised. Project HALLOWEEN has initiated.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

It is the 1st of October on a Saturday morning at the Remnant Encampment. Everyone had a long night fending off a bunch of undead, prehistoric monster that suddenly appeared. The creatures were wiped out with many of their bones harvested for other purposes and the zombified dodos were left to rot due to fear of contaminating the soil when turned into fertilizer for the plants. People had to sleep in shifts in order to keep the monsters away which they do have a lot of people to do so.

Then all of a sudden, over at Team JNPR's house. Nora went out to get some exercise. But something caught her attention. She looked up and sees a giant candy corn coming down from the sky under the white light. Nora's eyes open wider with her jaw dropping along with some drool.

Nora points at it, "Giant CANDY **COOOORRRRNNNN!** "

She yelled so loud that An went out the front door of her house, "What's going on?! Are there more attacks!?" But when she looked at where Nora is, she sees Nora hugging the giant candy corn and licking it. "What the...?"

Nora then takes a bite out of it but ends up hurting her teeth. She places both her hands on her mouth and falls back on her back onto the pixelated grass. She is in great pain as she rolls around and crying. An tries to help out and comforts the poor girl.

Lie comes out of the house, "What happened?" He sees his mother hugging Nora as Nora keeps her left hand on her mouth. Then he notices the large candy corn instead of one of those supply beacons. A large sweat drop appears on the back of his head, "I think I understand."

Jaune then comes out, "Hey, what's going on?" Then he notices the giant candy corn. He gasps at it, "Giant CANDY **CORN!** "

Jaune lunges at it with Lie trying to reach him, "No. Wait!"

CHOMP! " **YEEEEEEAAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWWWW!** " Then Jaune ended-up in the same situation as Nora.

Pyrrha dashes out the door to help Jaune.

Li then gets out of the door of his house in a panic, "What happened?!" He has an ebony bow in his right hand as he notices the giant candy corn. Then he looks at Nora and Jaune covering their mouths. Suffering from trying to bite the fake candy corn that turns out to be a beacon. "I see."

* * *

Over at the vault, Ciel and Simmons are working together in a lab with microscopes from Subnautica and Fallout 4, a fluid analyzer, a sample analyzer, a few lab bottles, Bunsen burners and a chemistry station. However, they also have master level alchemy equipment from Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion such as alembics, calcinators, mortar and pestles, and retorts. As of now, Simmons is examining the vigors that were in the containers in the fluid analyzer (and yes I know that the lab equipment has no function in Subnautica but has a function here) in order to understand more about them. He continues to analyze the vigor, Devil's Kiss, along with a scanner. As in an actual scanner and not a plasma pistol.

"Hmm." Simmons says with a curious tone. "Interesting."

Ciel, who is using a microscope, looks away to see what Simmons found. "What is it?"

Simmons turn to face Ciel, "Well...I found out that these vigors stuff is close to the drinkable plasmids from that Bioshock game. As a matter of fact, both of them are made of the same substance. Same that goes for the EVE and salts. They are quite similar to stem cells but a bit more advance."

"Really?" Ciel's own curiosity is piqued. "But what are stem cells?"

Simmons goes into great detail about what stem cells are so we'll fast forward and move on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oscar attends to his crops as if nothing has happened. He continues to make sure that there is plenty of food before the seasons change. But he looked at the trees Jaune planted which are Minecraft oak trees. He notices that they have changed color from green to brown or yellow. But he continues to work on the farm to make sure that there is enough to last through the winter.

Then Penny shows up, "Need any help?"

Oscar stops and looks at Penny, "Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure." He points at the tomatoes, "See if the tomatoes are ready."

"Got it." Penny smiles as she tilts her head and salutes right before checking on them.

Arslan of Team ABRN then shows up, "Can I help?"

Oscar looks at Arslan, "Well, I've been thinking about making a few more greenhouses before the weather takes a turn for the worse. Since we got more people here, we should grow some more crops. If we don't, we may need to resort to eating mushrooms until spring."

"Those mushrooms aren't that bad." Arslan says. "The blue milk mushroom is pretty good along with the carandol. Plus the lothrond should grow in any temperature. But the naugrimbas is less to be desire due to its disgusting taste but I can't deny the medical purposes that they bring."

"What about that earthbread herb?"

"We could use it to make emergency bread but it looks more like a potato. But back on topic, the remmenthond has completely taken over one of the greenhouses."

Oscar stood up, "Already?"

Arslan points at the third greenhouse to the left side of the slope as they can see the medicinal weed has completely overgrown inside the warehouse. They can see the red and thorny plant has covered all the windows and can be seen through the ceiling.

"Looks like we may need to cut that weed back. I'm surprised on how fast it grew."

"You can say that again. The plant may soothe wounds and burns with its sap but it is a very tricky plant."

"I may need to check the herb guide again."

* * *

 **BICORN: New test subjects arriving.**

* * *

Li Ren has taken Lie and Nora out for a hunting trip despite the new dangers that had cropped up. The three of them take cover in the bushes as they spot a herd of megaloceroses in the redwood forest with their bows.

Nora whispers, "Why are we doing this?"

Li answers, "Since I died when Lie was a child, I never got the chance to tell him the importance of life and hunting. I had so many plans."

Lie places his hand on his father's shoulder. When Li looks at his son, Lie smiles at him. Li smiles back before he ready his ebony bow and ebony arrow aimed at the big elk with the largest antlers. But before he takes fire, the male megaloceros raised its ears and looked at somewhere south as some strong winds blow from that direction. Li lowers his weapon when he sees the megaloceros noticing a change in the air. All the other megaloceroses raised their heads and looked south.

"Something's wrong." Lie whispers.

"I've noticed that too." Li whispers back.

"Is it a predator?" Nora asks just itching for a fight.

The herd immediately ran off a few seconds before strange lighting strike the ground a few feet away from where the herd scattered.

Nora stands up from the bushes and gets excited, " **NEW PEOPLE!** " Then Nora dashes over to where the lightning strike at to see the new comers.

Li and Lie stand up from the bushes.

Lie asks his father, "Should we go?"

"We should. Because I'm afraid that Nora might do something extreme."

Nora went over and sees the new people that have arrived close at the forest. When she went over, she sees six naked women lying unconscious on the ground. One has shoulder-length black ash air and tan complexion. Another woman has a brown skin complexion with short, chocolate hair parted on the left. There is one woman that has long white hair, another with long hair that has a darkish pink at the top that becomes hot pink towards the end along with having freckles on her face and shoulders. The third maiden has a forest green hair at the top that becomes lime green at the end that is a little shorter than the two maidens mentioned before along with some plants growing under her. The last one has a more shoulder length hair that comes in waves of dark amber to rust to orange to gold then vice versa towards the end.

* * *

Somewhere else close to the redwood forest. A woman with wavy, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes is awakened startled in a place she is unfamiliar with. She looks around and notices a woman with short dark brown hair laying just two feet away from her.

She shakes her to wake her up. "Terra!" she shouted.

Terra woke-up gasping and startled, "Where am I!?"

Close to them, they hear a baby crying. Terra got up and lifts up the baby.

Terra looked at the blonde woman terrified as she tries to comfort the baby. "Saphron. What happened?"

Saphron looks around to notice the giant trees around her, "I have no clue." Saphron is just as scared and shocked as Terra is while Adrian calms down.

Coming from a rocky outcrop, a titanoboa slithers its way up to them. The two women stood there petrified as the gigantic snake looks like its about to attack. Both of them are too terrified to run as Adrian hides his face in Terra's right breast. But as the giant snake is about to lunge at them, a warrior dressed in black armor drops down from above and plunged his greatsword into the beast's head. Yet the sword itself looks like it is in a sheath that makes it look like a large greatsword. Terra gets behind Saphron with Adrian as Saphron shields them both.

The warrior removes his sword and looks at the two frighten women and the baby. "Saph?" the warrior says in a familiar voice.

Saphron recognizes the voice the ebony warrior speaks through his helmet.

The ebony warrior removes his helmet to show his face. And it turns out, it is Jaune.

"Jaune?!" Saphron says in disbelief as she recognizes her little brother. "JAUNE!" Saphron runs and tackle hugs Jaune. "I am so glad to see you!"

Jaune is being a little nervous, "Okay! You're snuggling me with your naked body! Gross! Stop it!"

Saphron looks at him, "Oh come on! You've seen me naked plenty of times!" She winces then looks back at Terra, "It really is Jaune!"

Adrian claps his hands and giggles while Terra is left astonished.

Saphron teases her brother a little by squeezing his cheeks, "Oh, I missed you my baby brother."

Jaune flails to get Saphron off and groans at her, "I'm not a baby!" He points at Adrian, "THAT'S a baby!"

Adrian huffs and pouts and cross his arms at Jaune.

"HELLO!?" a voice from the woods says from the east. "Jaune?! Did you find anybody!?"

Jaune shouts, "I found someone, Pyrrha! And you wouldn't believe who showed up!"

Saphron looks at Jaune, "Wait, Pyrrha?" She is baffled by what she heard. "As in, Pyrrha Nikos?! The four-time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament Champion?! The one who has her face plastered on Pumpkin Pete's cereal Pyrrha Nikos?!"

Pyrrha comes out of the brush as she moves a few ferns away from her until she sees Terra, Adrian, Saphron, and Jaune. She gasps at the sight when she sees Jaune's sister, sister-in-law, and baby nephew. Saphron points at Pyrrha while looking back at Jaune and Pyrrha a few times. Adrian waves both of his little hands at Pyrrha while laughing.

Saphron gets off of Jaune, stands up, and goes, "Oh my god. Oh. My. God." while looking at Pyrrha. She gets excited, "Oh my god!"

Jaune gets up and goes, "Ahem!" which caught his sister's attention. "Can we get somewhere safe so we can talk? Because this place isn't safe."

They hear a twig snap coming from the north as they turn around to see a horde of fifty zombies stumbling and shifting towards them with some having gargled groans, depressive moans, nasty screams, and ghastly howls. Adrian cries at the sight of these monsters in terror.

Jaune looks at Terra and Saphron as he yells, "RUN!" And the three of them ran away with Terra holding tight to Adrian.

Pyrrha whipped out her Milo and started firing at the zombies' heads. She managed to shot down eight of those undead carcasses dead. To her, it is simple. Slow moving targets make it easier for her to take out.

But Jaune shouts at Pyrrha, "Pyrrha! Come on!"

Pyrrha lowers her weapon, puts it away, and run to meet up with the others. That is when a zombified fire wyvern showed up and burn them, ate some of them, and flew off.

* * *

Back at the docks of the Remnant Encampment; Blake, Kali, and Ghira decided to spend some family time together by fishing. They sit at the edge of the dock with some fishing rods Takashi and his group brought back. Blake is excited as she smacks her lips and her ears twitch in anticipation.

Kali says to Blake, "Patience, my dear. Patience."

Blake looks at her mother, "Oh. Sorry." She looks back at the ocean while looking at her line to see what kind of fish is she gonna catch.

A line from Ghira starts to tug. "I got one! I got one!" Ghira says in suspense.

"Pull it in!" Blake starts to get excited again.

Ghira does his best to pull the line, "Oh, he's a big one!" He struggles to reel the fish in as it keeps on struggling to break free. "I got it! Almost!" He yanks the line and catches a fish, "Got it!" He looks at his catch and it wasn't what he was expecting. "What the...?"

Everyone looks at Ghira's catch and it looks weird. It looks like a wrinkled fish that is grey and white yet that's not the only weird thing. It has characteristics of a stag beetle on its head and back.

"What is that?" Blake asks.

Kali says, "It looks like a mix between a stag beetle with a fish."

"A beetle fish?" Ghira says. But he put it in his inventory and looks at it, "It is a beetle fish. Huh?"

Blake's line looks like it is being tugged which she immediately reeled in and pulls in...a holefish from Subnautica. "Score!" Blake adds the holefish in her inventory.

Kali then notices something drifting not too far from the shore. She sees a tiny raft with three naked people on the two by two raft made of planks and plastics. One is a female that has brown, pink, and white hair lying on the raft unconscious. Another person is a man with bright orange hair with bangs covering his right eye who is also unconscious. The third person is also a woman with tan complexion (with the other two being white), long dark brown hair, and hazel colored eyes who is signaling the Belladonna's by jumping up and down and waving her arms frantically.

"Someone is in trouble!" Kali pointed out.

Both Ghira and Blake look and noticed the raft drifting among the waves.

Ghira stood up, "I'll go!" Ghira strips off his dark violet coat with white fur trim, his silver metal buckle, and his boots before diving in and swim over to the raft.

Blake gets up, "I'm going too!" Blake strips off her black buttoned vest, her black scarf, and black low-heel boots then swims after her father to help

"Be careful!" shouts Kali while being worried about her family.

Both of them swam to the raft as the woman kneels down, "Oh thank gods!" She is very glad and appreciative. "My name is Gretchen Rainart! I don't know what I'm doing here or how I got here!"

"I'm Ghira Belladonna." Ghira introduces himself as he pulls the raft. "And this is my daughter, Blake."

Blake looks at the other two and recognizes them. "That's Roman Torchwick!" Blake says.

"Who?" Gretchen asks.

"The human criminal?!" Ghira went as he keeps on towing the raft.

Roman Torchwick woke up and gains consciousness. "Ow." he says in a groggy tone. He lifts his head and rubs the back of it with his right hand. "What happened? Where am I? Wait, who am I?" It appears that Roman Torchwick has amnesia as well.

Neopolitan starts to wake-up and does a silent yawn as she stretches. She tries to speak, but nothing comes out of her mouth. She tries shouting, yelling, screaming, but nothing comes out. She looked beside her and sees some people then gets frightened. Like Roman, she has no memory of who they are as she nervously covers herself. She seems to have amnesia as well.

* * *

At the main gate, Team JNPR and Li Ren gave the new comers cloth clothing to help cover themselves up as they safely get into Remnant Encampment. Although Adrian is wearing some cloth clothes tied together to form a diaper.

Jaune shouts, "OPEN THE GATE! WE GOT SOME PEOPLE OUT HERE!"

Caboose is at the top of the wall connected to the behemoth gate. "WHAT'S THE PASSWORD?!" Caboose shouts back.

"WE DON'T DO PASSWORDS!"

Caboose looks at Jaune silently for a minute before saying, "ARE YOU SURE?!"

"YES!" Jaune is starting to get frustrated. "WE NEVER DID PASSWORDS!"

"I THOUGHT TUCKER SAID WE ARE!"

"Oh for the love of- THAT GUY IS AN IDIOT PERVERT! SO OPEN THE BLOODY GATE ALREADY!"

"OKAY!" Caboose opens the gate which General Ironwood, Salem, Maria and Ozma are there to greet them.

"Hey!" Jaune says with a wave of his left hand.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha says. Following Jaune's example.

Nora then says, "We got company!"

Ozma immediately recognize four of the girls that he met in one of his incarnations. He recognize the white haired woman with the blue eyes, the green hair women with the bright green eyes, the pinkish hair woman with magenta eyes, and the orange hair woman with amber eyes. The four of them recognize Ozma immediately.

"Hey?" says the pinkish haired woman with a gentle smile, "Aren't you the old wizard that gave us our powers?"

Everyone looked at Ozma with the look of shock.

Ozma then steps up, "I was. And it is great to see you again, Summer." Then he looks at the other maidens respectfully calling their names, "Winter. Fall. And Spring. The four seasonal maidens."

Pyrrha went, "Wait, what? As in the Four Maidens from the fairy tales?"

Lie looks at Ozma, also shocked, "And you were the old wizard?"

Saphron goes, "Oh my god."

But Terra looks at Saphron, "How many times are you gonna say that?"

The woman with brown hair and silver colored eyes approach, "Can someone explain what is going on?"

Maria drops her staff as she recognized the woman standing in front of her. "I don't believe it."

Salem looks at Maria, "Maria? Do you know that woman?"

"I do." Maria picks up her staff while looking at a ghost from her past. "All too well. That young woman is me. My past self!"

The younger version of Maria winced at what her older self said. "Excuse me?!" she doesn't believe it. She chuckles, "I find it hard to believe that someone like you is me. You could be my grandmother that I never met, but seriously? You are me?"

Older Maria smiles, "Oh really. Then let me tell you a few things that you and I only know. Such as your semblance: preflexes. The fact that father taught us on killing Grimm and he was a soldier who also did research on the Silver-Eyed Warriors that can disintegrate, petrify, or simply kill Grimm. Still no? Then how about the fact that we got the highest score on the Hunstmen liscence exam even though we never attended any of those fancy academies? Father scorned us for showing off. Then how about our nickname? The Grimm Reaper!"

Younger Maria's eyes widen as every fact that she said is true. "Holy... You ARE me!" Then screams with a terrified look on her face, "I'M SOOO OOOOLLLLDDD! I LOOK LIKE AN OLD MUMMY!"

Older Maria scolds her younger self by whacking her forehead with the staff. "Shush it!"

"Ow!" she rubs the bruise on her head. Adrian laughs.

"Just watch your tongue!" She points her staff at her younger self. "That is no way to treat your elders!"

"But you're ME."

"What's going on?!" Ciel approaches with her clipboard. "I heard some screaming..." she notices the newcomers, "and...though that our defenses..."

Ironwood clears his throat. "Sorry Ciel, but it looks like we have some newcomers to join us."

Ciel smiles yet she is not happy as her left eye starts to twitch a little. "Oh. Okay." Ciel closes her eyes as she snaps the clipboard into two with her right knee while still smiling. She continues to stomp on it twenty times before marching off.

"Dude!" Tucker showed up. "What is going on?" Tucker then notices a lot of new women at the gate. "More bitches! Awesome!" Then a few ice spikes, earth spikes, and glass spikes were fired at him that cause him to be pinned to the side of a barn. Tucker starts to panic, "Did I say bitches? I mean witches!" Then a few more spikes were launched at him. "Okay! I get it! I'll keep it in my pants! Bow-chika-bow-wow."

Blake then runs up to Ironwood, Ozma, and Salem. "Everyone! We have three new people joining us and you wouldn't believe who it is!"

"Who is it?" Salem asks.

We cut to the Malachite Inn where Roman enjoys eating a piece of bread. He says with a mouthful, "Fish is gob brea." He is saying, 'This is good bread.' Neopolitan is there drinking a jar of red tea next to him.

Everyone in the room is a little surprised to see Roman and Neopolitan, the most notorious criminals of Vale, here with them yet has amnesia. Having them with them is a bit unsettling despite their amnesia. Although Grif, Doc, and Donut are a little confused.

Doc asks Qrow, "Do you know that guy?"

"That's Roman Torchwick. A criminal from our world. And the person next to him is his second-in-command, Neopolitan. Or Neo for short."

"I don't know." Donut says. "He seems like an okay guy. But the woman next to him though..."

"Have a bad vibe from her?"

"Yeah. That hairstyle is soooo last year. I mean pink, brown, and a hint of white? What is this, an ice cream social?"

Grif sighs as he turns his head and looks down. "Surely wish that there is some ice cream right now."

"Me too, Grif." Doc agrees. "Me too."

Qrow looks at them and goes, "When we find any cows or goats, we can learn how to make our own."

Grif looks at Qrow, "Fuck that. The whole point of ice cream is the fact that it's already made."

But Doc says, "Actually, I would like to do some experiments in making ice cream. I could try mixing jazbay grapes, Nirn snowberries, and juniper berries to make a nice little blend."

Qrow raises a shot glass and smiles, "Good luck with that."

"And I get to taste test." Grif volunteers.

But Donut says, "Actually, I think that Neopolitan girl should be taste testing."

Grif looks at Donut, "Fuck you. I want something that will get me brain freeze."

Doc whispers to Qrow, "Not much of a brain in that noggin'."

Qrow whispers back, "He probably ate it along with everything else."

Doc and Qrow chuckle a little at what they just said.

Qrow takes a sip from his drink. "Well I hope all this spooky shit clears up a little."

Donut asks, "Why's that?"

"Because Ruby's birthday is this month."

"Oo, what day?"

"Same day as Halloween."

Grif looks at Qrow, "Seriously?! That means she gets to have all the candy! Lucky-"

Qrow glares at Grif, "Don't you dare call her that."

Grif take a gulp. "Right...I mean, lucky girl. That's what I meant to say."

"Good call." Then Qrow drinks some more. He gets off his chair and approaches Roman. "Hey." he says. Roman turns to face Qrow. Qrow raises a shot glass, "Care for a few rounds?"

Not long after that, they both are laughing on their chairs while drinking some alcohol. Both of them are stupidly drunk after a while.

"I can't believe that Tai did that to you!" Roman says as he drinks some matze.

"He said it was a kilt!" Qrow says, "And I actually believed him!"

"Ah man! That is hilarious!" Roman looks at his drink. "Hey, hey. What is this?" He looks at terracotta jar he is holding and has no idea what it is. Roman looks at his implant to see what it is. "Matze? What the hell is a matze?"

Qrow looks at it, "Don't know. But it's like a mix of sake and beer. A little salty in my opinion."

"Where did, where, *hic* where did you get this stuff?"

"Actually, that Ren guy found it at a ruined city where we got thosh magic...Whoo. I think I had enough."

Neopilitan passed out onto the floor after having too much. Roman points and laughs at Neo right before he pass out himself.

Qrow laughs a little, "Light weights." Then he passes out himself.

Melanie shakes her head at the poor sight of the three drunken fools. She looks at her twin sister, "Miltia, can you help me out?"

Miltia sighs. "Alright, just give me a minute."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

 **AN: Before we begin, let's do some Q &A. Switch things up this time.**

 **Guest #1: I did add the endermen in one of the chapters where Team RWBY and their family members went out to get some spell tomes for everyone and the other settlements they are allied with. As for Terraria, sorry but no. I don't do 2D side scrollers. Sorry dude.**

 **Guest #2: An Ovis is a type of sheep from ARK: Survival Evolved.**

 **Guest #3: Since there was a lot of flesh getting ripped from his body, bones breaking, and dying screams: yes. Perry is dead. That is why the her subordinates are questioning Salem's sanity and leadership right now.**

 **Guest #4: I know but I am a bit of a collector and those collecting habits were kicking in to collect almost all the characters from RWBY. It sorta like one of those other base building games that have population management, resource management, and those other stuff needed for survival. Yet having some unexpected arrivals could cause some problems along with unexpected weather. Which is why Ciel was frustrated earlier when she did some inventory with her clipboard. Oscar was ready to make some greenhouses in case of bad weather. Just like what happened with that hurricane from earlier as it blew everything away. Oh, and you spell too with two o's not one. You kinda threw me off there.**

* * *

Close to Team JNPR's house and the Ren residence, Jaune made an extension to his floating Minecraft platform to accommodate his sisters and nephews arrival. He made another Minecraft house just across from Team JNPR's that has the necessities for living in this strange new world. Saphron and Terra (now in their old outfits along with their son) were waiting outside of their new two story house made of Minecraft cobblestone blocks, blue terracotta blocks, and light blue terracotta blocks. Saphron is holding Adrian, who was doing what any infant does. On the outside, Jaune made three blocks of cobbles at the base, then gives it a three stripe streak with the blue in the middle and the same with the edge of the roof.

Jaune comes out wearing a miner's outfit while wiping the sweat from his brow with a piece of cloth. He turns to look at them, "Okay. I set up the plumbing, built a fireplace, made a nice room for Adrian with colorful carpeting along with a crib, and managed to put in one of those modern gadgets."

Saphron smiles at her brother, "Thank you, Jaune."

Adrian smiles and claps his hands for all of Jaune's hard work.

"Is there a shower?" Terra asks.

"Yes there is." Jaune assures. "But about the toilet. Whenever you flush it turns you...feces-"

Adrian laughs at what Jaune says. Saphron giggles a little.

Terra doesn't look all that enthusiastic. "Is it one of those compost toilets?"

"Close. It does turn your poop into fertilizer which is helpful for the farming we have to do." Jaune points at the half constructed greenhouse, "Which is for that."

Team ABRN and Oscar are working on making a large greenhouse to grow crops when the winter months come. Arslan and Bolin are busy setting up the floors to each level of the greenhouse along with an irrigation system. Reese and Nadir are setting up the walls and the lights for the greenhouse. Oscar is setting up the crop plots, garden plots, interior growbeds, plant shelves, and a few shelves to store some of the gardening essentials.

"I see." Terra says as she pushes her glasses.

"Yeah. We're gonna need it for food and medicines."

Yang then comes by with an alchemy table from The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. "Got the alchemy table. So we can learn to craft potions."

Oscar shouts, "Thank you, Yang!"

Penny then walks by with some chemistry sets in her hand.

Terra looks back at her brother-in-law, "At any case, we'll do what we can for this settlement."

Saphron asks, "Did you also paint Adrian's walls royal pear like I asked?"

"I did indeed." Jaune says. Adrian raise a little fist up for a fist bump which Jaune gave him. But just a little tap which Adrian smiles.

"So cute!" Saphron says to Adrian before speaking in baby talk, "Who loves their uncle for all his hard work? You do. Yes you do." Adrian chuckles a bit.

"Oh!" Jaune went, "Before I forget." Jaune pulls out an Arcade Gorge Toy from his inventory and gives it to Adrian.

Adrian reaches out and hugs the toy tightly and snuggles it.

"Awww!" Saphron says. "Your uncle got you a new toy! Ain't Jaune great!"

Adrian smiles at Jaune and gives him a look that says 'Thank you'.

"I love you too, Adrian." Jaune says to Adrian. "Love you too." He then clears his throat to speak with Saphron and Terra. "Anyway, I should get going. We need to find some animals for ranching and some hunting. Catcha' guys later!" And then walks away.

Adrian waves goodbye while trying to say 'Goodbye' in baby language.

"See you soon!" Saphron says to Jaune.

Terra looks at Saphron all excited, "Come on. Let's see our new house."

Over at the tower close to what is supposed to be a ranch but all their livestock was take by argentavises, Sarge looks up at the sky as he notices the clouds are gathering up to form storm clouds. Yet the storm isn't what he is worried about. He senses something up beyond the clouds like he knows something it up. Then Carolina enters the picture.

"Something wrong, Sarge?" Carolina asks.

Then Epsilon pops up, "Is this one of your...'senses'?"

Sarge looks back at the two, "Oh hey." He looks at Epsilon, "How are you doing Church?"

"Other than a fact that I just lost Iota, Eta, and Omega; I'm doing alright." Then he looks at Carolina, "As long as we don't run more than two Freelancer equipment at once."

"Which I do take responsibility for." Carolina says to Church.

"Just make sure that you don't get too competitive in combat."

They both look back at Sarge with Carolina asking again, "Something wrong?"

Sarge looks back up in the sky again, "Well... Have you guys ever looked up at the sky and wonder if our alien hosts have been watching us from some satellite?"

Epsilon and Carolina look at each other before looking back at Sarge with Epsilon saying, "No. Not really. How come we never thought of that?"

Sarge continues to look up at the sky. "It could be possible if you think about it. There isn't any telescopes as far as we know and there is some anti-spaceship weaponry scattered in other parts of the planet."

Epsilon then says, "Like the tractor beams at the crash sites."

Sarge then looks at Epsilon, "Or that gun platform where that one giant ship crashed. That one teenage hunting team told me about it when they traveled south. Trying to impress me or something."

Then Epsilon goes, "Yeah, but I find it way outside your character Sarge."

"Whatever, spark plug. In any case, we should head over to the gun platform and shut it down. If not, then we blow it with as much nukes as possible!"

"There it is."

"Are you sure it is a good idea?" Carolina asks. "We could end-up with a major environmental disaster out in the ocean. Not to mention that I doubt that the aliens would let us get away with blowing up their containment measures."

"Nonsense!" Sarge disagrees. "If the nuke doesn't work, then we can get our trusty AI friend here to bring it down."

Epsilon appears in front of Sarge, "Okay, one: a nuke should be the last option. Two: I'm not exactly in the greatest of shape right now. Remember?"

"Hmm-mmm." Sarge went as he thinks about it. "What about the other guy?"

"You mean Alpha."

"Yep."

"Yeah. I kinda doubt that he'll do anything in the form he is in." He looks at Carolina, "I highly doubt that guy can hack through-"

"Hey!" Tucker then joined in with everyone looked at him. "Can I get your guys' help with something?"

"Like what?" Epsilon asks.

"Does it include an outlet in life?" Sarge asks in a snarky tone.

"Well sorta. I'm having trouble on which of the new girls I wanna sleep with first."

Carolina speaks in disbelief, "Seriously?"

Sarge says, "Why not the younger version of Maria?"

"Yeah, but it is like trying to bang a younger version of your grandmother."

"EWWWW!" Carolina is disgusted by what Tucker said.

"Do you really need to put that thought in my head?" Sarge says when he looks down.

"Okay, that's disgusting!" Epsilon says in disgusts.

Older Maria comes up, "Did someone say something about me?"

Everyone looked at her and go, "No!"

Then General Ironwood showed up, looking a bit stern, "Col. Sarge!"

Sarge gives a salute, "Sir!"

"Met me in my office." Ironwood sounds serious as he leaves.

"Sir, yes sir!" then he follows the general with everyone looking at him.

"I think he might be in trouble." Epsilon says.

Carolina says to Epsilon, "Probably something stupid like declaring war on gravity."

* * *

We cut to an office in the vault where Ironwood slams a few papers on his desk while giving Sarge a very stern look. "Care to explain?"

"Explain what, sir?!" Sarge speaks in military fashion.

Ironwood picks up some of the papers that he slams, "Your proposals." He looks at the papers, "Declaring war on gravity. Declaring war on the laws of physics. Declaring war on anyone that wears the color blue? Creating an evil robot mutant dino army to declare war on?!" Ironwood looks at Sarge.

"That is because I have been hopelessly depressed by the fact that I didn't die heroically! I want something to fight so I can do so!"

Ironwood drops the papers and slams his desk, "Listen: I don't know how the hell you got the rank of colonel but I do question your sanity! Or at least your common sense."

"I...do not follow, sir."

Ironwood takes a deep sigh and regain his composure. "What I am saying is that I am unsure you are fit for duty. I don't know exactly how you got to where you are today, but you need to understand that we are trying to survive on this strange world. But declaring war on the aliens is something I can accept. However, we aren't ready yet. We need to learn more about the aliens and what do they want."

"I know exactly what they want, sir! They want to learn about our weaknesses and take advantage of them!"

"Sarge!" Ironwood sounds a little hostile towards the serge- I mean colonel. "If you continue with such outlandish proposals, you will be demoted!"

"...Huh-oh." Sarge says then takes a gulp.

"Indeed huh-oh. Now please, get to your post."

Sarge does a salute, "Sir! Yes, sir!" then leaves.

* * *

Over at Team FAME's house, Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan joined them for a bit of a conversation around a table with everyone having teacups filled with mint tea.

Roman says, "I swear you guys look familiar for some reason."

"We get that a lot." Emerald says before she takes a sip.

Mercury then says, "Tukson says the same thing. Isn't that weird?"

Neo holds up a sign. 'Yeah. It is weird' then nods her head.

Cinder puts down her cup, "It is so strange that we lost our memories when we came here. Almost as if it was on purpose."

"Indeed." Amber agrees while holding a tray of six bowls of tomato soup. "Tomato soup anybody? It's gonna get colder outside."

"I'll have some." Emerald says as she took one of the bowls.

"But there is one thing that is bothering me." Mercury says. "How come you guys have a semblance and I don't? I mean Huntsmen have them in order to fight against monsters according to some of the other guys. Yet I don't have one for some reason."

Roman the says while Amber gives him his tomato soup, "Now that is weird. Although, I don't think I'm a Huntsman. Because I don't have a semblance or aura either."

"Maybe you should unlock them." Cinder suggest before she gets her soup. "Almost everyone has their's unlocked, so why not yours?"

"Good idea!" Roman agrees with Cinder. "And who knows. Maybe I might get my memory back."

* * *

Out at the beach, Caboose and Donut are with the four maidens, Gretchen, and Younger Maria. They are gathering some of the resources that have washed ashore. Which includes palm leaves, planks, bamboo sticks, and a few other things that have washed ashore.

"Man." Donut says, "I cannot believe that someone would just litter like this!"

Caboose then goes, "Litter? But I don't see any kittens."

"Trash litter, Caboose." Younger Maria says to Caboose while picking up a barrel.

"Ooohhh. But I don't see any recyclable corpses."

Everyone looked at Caboose with bizarre looks on their faces.

"Hey!" Caboose says as he looks at him. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

Spring nudges Donut a little, "Is he..."

"To some extent, yes."

"Oh."

Then everyone went back to work.

Summer Season talks to Gretchen, "So Gretchen?" Then proceeds to pick-up a few more planks.

"Yeah?" Gretchen pick-up the planks beside Summer Season.

"Have you ever made any regrets to your life choices?"

"No." Gretchen answers bluntly.

"Are you sure?" Summer Season looks at Gretchen with an unsure expression.

Gretchen talks while continuing to pick-up the planks, "Look. It is my life and I get to choose what the hell I get to do." Her pace on picking-up the planks has increased while sounding a little frustrated. "If I want to go out with a bang then I'll get to go out with a bang. If I want to be a Huntress, then I'll do my damnedest to be one."

"Okay!" Summer Season backs away from Gretchen. "Sorry."

Gretchen stops and looks at Summer Season all pissed-off, "Look. I get to chose what I want to do and no one else! Got it!?"

Summer Season backs away and is a little frightened, "Okay, I got it!"

Gretchen calms down as she takes a deep breath. "Sorry. But you sounded just like my brother. He is super protective."

Summer Season lets her guard down, "You have a brother?"

Gretchen looks out in the distance across the ocean as she reminisce about her brother. "An older brother. Hazel. Usually, he is quiet and a bit composed. Yet he cares about the well being of others as well as life. But he can be a bit strict from time to time. Such as that one time that he tried to keep me from joining Beacon Academy to become a Huntress. Last time I saw him, before I died, we had a fight right before I ran off." Her expression went from smiling to sad. "Although. From what Ozpin and Ozma told me-"

"OVER HERE!" Fall shouts from the west. "I FOUND SOMETHING!"

Everyone went off to where Fall and Young Maria at to discover that there is a strange cave that was never there before.

"Where did this come from?" Spring says. "Last I check, there wasn't a cave here."

"You can say that again." Donut says. "This hole looks like it can fit four grown people at once and I've seen all sorts of holes."

All the girls are giving Donut awkward looks and back away from him.

Donut looks at all the girls that looked like they're creeped out by what Donut said. "What?"

Winter Season clears her throat and says to Donut, "Maybe you should get the others and tell them of this new discovery while we check on this cave."

"You got it. I'll just use my radio and-"

"Just go to the others!" Winter says desperately before regaining her composure. "Please."

Donut just accept it, "Well, okay. But if you find anything lightish red, I get first dibs. Got it?"

Spring jumps up all happy and smiles, "Okey-dokey!"

"Good to hear." then Donut left to tell the others.

Everyone then face the cave with Summer Season going, "Let's have an adventure!"

"Yeah!" Caboose cheers, "Adventure!"

Everyone went inside the cave and see what is inside. A few minutes later, they come across some strange blue crystals that seem to be radiating with energy. Many are in awe by these strange crystals.

"OOooooo!" Caboose went when he sees them. "Those are really pretty."

"I have to agree." Younger Maria says right before she eats a cashew.

Fall notices, "Really? You just eat a cashew in a middle of looking at something awe inspiring?"

"Well, I'm getting hungry." then she pop a few more cashews in her mouth.

Spring giggles. "Honestly Maria, you're ridiculous." Then Summer Season laughs.

Winter Season smiles, "I have to agree."

Younger Maria gets offensive, "Oh come on!"

Winter Season looks back at the crystals. "Still though. I do sense some form of energy coming from these blue crystals."

Summer Season asks around, "Does anyone have a pickaxe?"

"I got it!" Caboose says. But instead of a pickaxe, he uses his fist and bash one of the crystal into a bunch of pieces.

"DANG!" Summer Season says. "You're one strong guy." She approaches and smacks Caboose's ass while giving him a very big smile while licking the upper parts of her lips. "Bet you can do all sorts of things in bed."

Caboose looks at her, "I swear I never wet the beds. Or have gotten mustard on them from eating hot dogs. Or see Tucker doing things to Grif's sister."

"Huh?" Summer Season went with a confused look.

Fall then approach one of the pieces and picks it up. Once she did, something called a lightstone went into her inventory which caused everyone's implants to go nuts again from the new stuff added into their inventory.

* * *

Back topside, Yang looks at her inventory and sees some of the new stuff added. "New magic items. Sweet!"

Team RWBY are at the redwood forests in search of anything out of the ordinary since it is their turn to explore a little around the area.

Ruby shouts, "HEY YANG, COME ON!"

"Coming!" Yang runs over to meet up with the rest of her team. When she caught up, "Hey! Did you guys see the new stuff we got?"

"We noticed." Blake says.

"We'll work it out later." Weiss says as she cross her arms. "Now come on. We need to explore this area before we encounter any more undead."

"Or who knows what else is out there." Ruby says as she looked out into the forest. She has a worried expression on her face because she is unsure about what to expect since things have changed dramatically since yesterday.

Zombies have arrived, skeletal dinos too, and the white moon turned green. Who knows what the hell else might come in and destroy everything that they have worked on.

"Look!" Yang whispers and points at something close by. "Get down!"

Everyone got down and look at what Yang is pointing. They all got onto their bellies on the cold grass and see a strange new creature. It looks like some weird saggy grub with some hairs on it, really big (about the size of a triceratops or smaller), a strange yet cute face with antennas on it with small patches of fur, and very short and plump legs. Six of them. However, when it moved around, a black and luminescent blue patch of wrinkly skin on its belly.

"What is that?" Blake whispers to Weiss. Not wanting to alert the new creature.

"I don't know." Weiss whispers back. "But it does look a little cute despite some...oddities."

"I say it looks cute as well." Ruby agrees with Weiss while whispering.

"But what is it?" asks Yang. "It doesn't look like it belongs here. Plus I highly doubt that anyone has seen it before they went to the city."

They continue to watch the strange creature as it eats some of the bushes close to one of the trees.

"It seems herbivorous." Weiss whispers to her team.

"Looks that way." Blake whispers that.

Ruby smiles, "It might be friendly."

"Could be." Yang whispers but has doubts.

Then they see more of those weird creatures close by as they eat some of the bushes.

"There's a bunch more of them!" Ruby whispers yet sounds a bit excitable.

"Ssshhhh!" everyone went.

"Sorry." Ruby whispers a bit more softly this time.

Then all the creatures stopped eating as they try to waddle into position for some reason. Team RWBY look at them with curiosity as Ruby pulls out a smartphone to record these strange creatures. When the creatures gotten into some clearings away from some of the branches above them. What happens next is that the creatures started to inhale a lot of air as their bodies started to bloat and triple in size. The creatures started to exhale the air they swallowed through their wrinkly patch under their bellies as they take-off into the air. They lifted themselves high into the air as they float away towards the south like giant balloons.

Yang stands up as she keeps looking up at the sky, "Holy shit."

Weiss stood up along with looking at the sky, "That was...strange yet, amazing. Strange yet amazing."

Blake stood up who is also in awe but doesn't say a thing.

Ruby stands up with her phone, "And I got it all on my 'I Can't Believe It is Not a Scroll' device thing!" Ruby is really excited, "Everyone's gonna flip when we get back!"

Weiss smiles as she crosses her arms, "Despite the dangers, this world is pretty amazing."

Blake nods and smiles, "True to that."

Yang smiles, "Yeah."

They all see the flying creatures off into the south as these bloated creatures migrate to warmer climates. Ruby continues to record as the creatures fly over the ocean. The whole team look at them with amazement as they see the graceful creatures float peacefully like dandelion seeds floating in the wind. Even thought they all went through a lot over the past few weeks, there is still beauty once they are able to find it. Times like that not only fills them up with awe, but fills them with hope as the wind started to blow. The hope to return home and able to survive another day.

Blake interrupts this awe inspiring moment by saying, "I think it is time to head back."

Ruby stops recording and puts her smartphone away, "I guess so."

Yang looks at the two, "Can you wait for a little while longer until they disappear from sight?"

Weiss says to Yang, "But I think it is best to head back because of all the craziness that has happened these past two days."

Yang sighs and looks down, "Fine."

All four girls turn around and started to head back to the Remnant Encampment.

"Oh, Ruby?" Yang says towards her little half-sister.

"Yeah?"

"How is Yuki, Alice, and everyone else doing on that island?"

"Their doing fine from what I've seen."

"Really?" Weiss says.

"Yeah." Ruby turned her head to speak to Weiss. "All of them are actually doing great and the island. They have a few new items that they discovered along with some seasoning herbs that they discovered on another island to the southeast." Ruby faces forward, "So...who wants to have one of those stew pots I've been hearing about from Mistral. Plus, the country of Japan on Earth has the same thing. You know? The stuff that you throw into a bot and they get cooked on the table such as meat and veggies along with chrysanthemums. They usually serve it in colder seasons so why not now?"

Blake says to Ruby with a smile, "I had stew pots before and they were delicious."

"I'm willing to try." Weiss says.

"I'm in!" Yang says in excitement. "Oo! We should have our entire family to join in!"

"I'll get the cooking herbs!" Ruby says.

"I'll get the meat!" Yang volunteers.

"I'll get the vegetables!" Blake volunteers as well.

"I'll see if we have any pots like those once we head back." Weiss says.

Yang then tries to say, "I just hope that I don't get...gassy!"

"YANG!" Ruby yells at her older half-sister, "That's gross!

Weiss rolls her eyes in disgust.

"Didn't you signed the agreement that forbids you and your dad from doing any bad puns or jokes?" Blake asks.

"Long as we're the only ones and outside of the settlement, I'm good."

* * *

 **BICORN: Project PHOENIX Progression: 83%**

 **Progression of Project ARES Phase 2:**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Project ARES Phase 3 is now ahead of schedule.**

* * *

 **AN: What's up guys!? Just uploading this a little earlier because things weren't as tough as I thought, but it is only the second week at work. But I am gonna take two weeks to upload some new chapters because things are gonna get hard down the road real soon. Don't forget to leave a question in the reviews if you want to ask something. Oh and next few chapters will be focusing on Salem's faction for a bit.**

 **Oh and can I ask you guys a question: What do you love about this fanfiction?**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

On the way back from doing some inspections at the redwood forest, Team RWBY were talking about having a stew pot for dinner...with Yang saying that it is okay for her to do her puns outside of the encampment and their the only ones.

That is until Blake change the subject, "But I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?" Ruby asks as she places her hands behind her back.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that the four girls are the four maidens from the fairy tale. Same that goes with Ozma as the wizard."

"Not only that." Weiss adds into the conversation. "Ozpin and Ozma were one in the same."

"Perhaps there is some truth to the fairy tales." Yang says. "Like the one about the two brothers, The Girl in the Tower, the Shallow Sea."

"Isn't Salem the girl in the tower, or was?" Ruby asks. "She did say that she was locked away in the tower by her father."

"Could be." Weiss agrees a little. "Although I think we should ask in great detail. I mean Ozma and Salem are from the age of fairy tales so why not?"

"I don't think we should disturb her right now." Yang says.

"Why?" the three ask.

"She mentioned something about a piece of her soul missing. Don't know much about that but best to let her get a bit more time to adjust. And who knows. Maybe we may find it someday."

* * *

Over at Salem's fort, Salem is cooling off in the river in order to find solace. She just relax in the cold water under the hot sun right before she notices something at the bottom of the river close to her. Curious, she swam below to see what it is down there. When she gets close, it is some sort of treasure chest of some kind. Salem opens it and found some mysterious gauntlet that looks evil along with a strange, orange, glowing thing on the back of the hand part. Below it near the fingers is some sort of skull-like feature with sharp-teeth. Salem swam up to the surface and heads back to the beach.

Once she breached the surface and head back to the fortress, she looked at the glove. There is a dark and ominous feeling to the gauntlet as if there is some sort of dark magical energy to it. Feeling such power, Salem puts the gauntlet on her left hand. Salem has been infused with the power of this mysterious gauntlet.

"Miss Salem!" one of the troops arrived. "We got a situation!"

* * *

In Salem's war room, two fighter thralls brought in a strange humanoid creature that has green skin, bad dental hygiene, a hideous face, and dressed like a scout of some sort. The creature was chained and brought to his knees in front of Salem, who is sitting on her chair. All of her subordinates are standing right behind her.

Salem asks, "What is this...thing?"

"We don't know ma'am." one of the fighters say. "We just found it skulking around."

Salem looks at the strange creature. "What are you?"

The green skin creature spits at Salem yet hits the ground close to her feet.

Salem is getting close to reveal her ugly side. "I'll ask again. What. Are. You?"

"That thing is an Uruk, or an orc." says a mysterious voice.

Almost everyone has their weapons out as they prepare for the intruder. The door behind the two thralls and orc open to reveal a very strange, well stranger, creature. It looks like a gremlin of some kind with gray skin, evil yellow eyes, and some white hairs. It appears to be hunched back while wearing old red cloth and black leather clothing and a piece of armor on it along with a yellow glowing crystal handing over its head attached to some string and a stick.

"Who are you?!" Adam says in a hostile tone of voice.

"Easy there, young one." says the morbid creature. "I am Gnarl. I am Gnarl, minion advisor to the Overlord. But in this case..." he looks at Salem, "...Overlady."

Salem tilted her head a little.

"I am referring to the one who holds the gauntlet."

Salem looks at her new gauntlet that she just found.

"That gauntlet you have have been passed down from one Overlord to the next, my Overlady. With it, you have control of the minions in your new tower. Grubby has dug a new chamber under your fortress that opens a portal to the Netherworld Tower."

Salem lowers her gauntlet and looks back at Gnarl.

"Wait!" Tock says while looking at Gnarl. "You guys dug a tunnel under our feet!?"

"Well, it is a lot easier than going through the front gate. But I hate to waste a few of your good soldiers by playing ball with their heads, having their eyes as an ingredient for our soup, and use their corpses as vermin bait for food."

Tyrian laughs. He points at Gnarl while looking at the others, "I love this guy!"

"Ahem!" one of the soldiers holding the orc prisoner went. "Sorry, but we also have this thing here."

Gnarl looks at the two men and the orc. "The Uruk? That thing is here to find a very special item." He looks at Salem. "Which I do have for you, my new mistress." Gnarl approaches Salem while her subordinates are ready to take him on. As he approaches, he pulls out something from his pocket.

As Gnarl approaches, Salem's subordinates will try to attack. Except for Hazel who just watches along with Arthur. Salem orders her subordinates to hold as Gnarl shows what is in his pocket. It is a silver ring with some glowing blue lettering on it. Salem senses tremendous power emanating from such a ring. Gnarl places the ring in both his hands and kneels down to offer the ring.

Before Salem takes it, the Uruk interrupts, "WHERE DID YOU FIND THE RING?!" The Uruk spoke for the first time.

But Salem takes the ring and puts it onto her gauntlet's index finger. She is then infused with great and powerful energies from the ring. What happened next is that she shadow stepped in front of the Uruk and tries her new abilities. Salem uses the ring to interrogate the orc. When she presses her gauntlet hand on the orc's head, the ring started to glow and some form of blue and white wisps coming from it as the Uruk is being tormented.

"Who are you?!" Salem demanded in a frightening voice.

The Uruk tries to resist but the power of the ring is too strong. "Just a scout...from...Mordor... Far west...from here..."

"Need more!"

"GAH! Since we appeared on this world...the Dark Lord disappeared...leaving the warchiefs without a leader... So...all of them fight for power... But they need...the ring...to dominate the others..."

"Dominate?" Salem asks. "Do you mean, like this!?" Salem uses the dominate ability on the Uruk which he is under her control now.

The Uruk starts saying, "I am yours. Dark Mistress."

Salem smiles, "Good. Now then." She turns to her subordinates, "Time to get to work."

Gnarl took them to the Netherworld Tower deep beneath the Exiled Lands to where Salem's main headquarters shall be as he gives them the tour. It is a dark stalactite-like tower in an abyss of black rock and lava. All the brown minions are hard at work to make the place dank and evil for their new Overlady as they try their hardest to make the place suitable. Although it is hard for creatures that like to smash things than use their brains to complete the finishing details of such an important project.

"This is your new tower, Mistress. A lot more evil and darker than the original Dark Tower in my opinion."

He takes them to the throne room, "Here is your throne room! This is where you sit and watch your minions do the dirty work, see what the lowly peasant or soldier has something to say, or to teleport you to where ever Grubby makes any portals on the surface."

Then he takes them to the Minion Burrows, "This is the Minion Burrows. Here, you can spawn, train, and even resurrect your favorite minions here. Unfortunately, only brown minions can be spawn here. We lost the other hives some time ago."

Then he takes them to the Infernal Chasm. A dark hole with lava being poured down to it. "This is the Infernal Chasm. A new edition to the Netherworld Tower, where you can spawn wraiths to fight by your command. You can call forth any undead for a cost of a few souls."

"You can bring the dead back to life?" Hazel asks Gnarl.

"Depends on your version of living."

Then Gnarl takes them to the Foundations. "This is the Foundations. This is where you get to forge your weapons and armor along with upgrading them, upgrading the minion barracks, and store your equipment in the armory."

"Can I get a new weapon?" Adam asks. "I like to have my Wither and Wilt back."

"If you have details on how to make 'em I'm sure that Giblet will do his best to forge them."

Then he takes them back to the throne room. "There are more quarters, but many of them are under construction to accommodate your...servants?"

Adam grabs the hilt of his sword as he address Gnarl in a hostile tone of voice. "Watch it, you little monster."

Tyrian smiles at Adam, "What's wrong with being a servant to our savior?"

"You too, you freak."

"Enough!" Salem demanded. She looked at her subordinates. "Listen carefully. If we are gonna need to fight against the people who sent us here, we're gonna need an army. I don't know much about it but they even preventing me from using my scrying magic. However, it won't stop us from mounting an assault somewhere on this planet. For now, we should gather an army."

* * *

Salem and her subordinates gear-up with a small force of thralls and minions armed with some of the best equipment they can forge. Grubby, the tunneler minion, manage to make a portal to the Mordor territory the Uruk, now named Rhuz, now serve as an advisor and captain of the first wave for Salem's forces. They gather at the first fortress at the edge of Nurn, close to Carnan's Forest that is in the control of the Feral Orc Tribe. The fortress is adorn with the bones of many beasts along with some cages of imprisoned beasts.

Salem's forces are outside of the gates and out of range of some of the siege beasts on the walls. At the head; Rhuz, Tock, and Hazel will take the first charge.

All the thralls under Salem's command chant, "SA-LEM! SA-LEM! SA-LEM!" as they prepare to battle. Minions chant loudly, "OVER-LADY! OVER-LADY! OVER-LADY!"

Salem walks among them as she approaches where Rhuz, Tock and Hazel are.

When she made it to the front, she sees an Uruk dressed in bone and misshapen steel armor in a tower in the back of the fort as it rages. The warchief is speaking in black speech so here is a translation.  
 **Translation:** "You think you can come here to my fort you bloody Menfolk and challenge me? Guess again you fucking shitty pathetic excuse of morons I have ever met!"

Then he heads inside of the keep.

"Any idea what that thing said?" Tock asks.

Rhuz says, "My Black Speech is a little rusty. He may have insulted us or wants to torture us in the most hideous way possible."

Hazel just stands there quietly.

Salem then pulls out a great sword with her gauntlet and shouts, " **CHAAAARRRGGGEE!** " in a female demonic voice.

The siege is on as many thralls and minions charge at the fortress with a few boulders being launched at it by a few trebuchets. On the walls, siege beasts armed with ballistas fire from their backs. Some of the minions try to build stack onto each other but got boiling oil pour on them. Hazel uses his semblance to dull any and all arrows being fired at him as he scales the wall. Some of the thralls fire snake arrows and flame arrows at the Uruk archers. Tock, strangely agreeing, was used as a battering ram at the gates for one minute because of her semblance. Hazel, at the top of the gates, killed many Uruks while showing no emotion whatsoever as he get the gates open.

When the gates open, many thralls and minions charge in while some of the troops below prepare to defend against the attackers. However, Salem's forces got a few named thralls from the Purge that manage to make many dents to the Uruks' defenses. Salem approaches the Uruks before her and killed them all with one swipe from her dark sword. She even manage to kill the captains at every key points of the fortress until they made it to the inside of the keep. Inside the keep; Salem, Tock, and Hazel enter and see the Uruk warchief sitting on his throne. This throne room is a mess of bones, carcasses of people hanging on the walls as trophies, and some caragors and one, mean graug in the cage to the far left.

They now face Shrel the Shadow, Feral Hunter. He speaks in Black Speech.  
 **Translation:** "Not bad. Not bad for a bunch of Men. Yet a She-Man leading the charge? That is a bit unusual. Nonetheless, you will die by the fangs of my pets!"

Shrel pulls a lever that unlocks all the cages that unleashes all the caragors and the graug. Salem just flicks her hand at them that cause all the beasts to die instantly. Shrel was ready to attack but drop his spear after seeing all of his pets die instantly.

"Uh-oh." Shrel is in big trouble.

Salem approaches the Uruk warchief and sliced his head-off. With that, Salem heads towards the top of the tower and addresses her troops in a dark, demonic voice.

" **TAKE HEED! THIS IS THE FIRST OF MANY VICTORIES OF THIS NEW WORLD! SOON, THIS WORLD WILL BELONG TO YOUR DARK MISTRESS AND ALL THE SPOILS WILL BE YOURS!** " Then does the signal banner just like that of Shadow of War.

The energy from the shockwave was felt throughout all of Mordor (presumably) as every Uruk and Olog-Hai overlord can feel a change in their battles. Something new has come to Mordor and seeks to dominate all.

* * *

Over at a nearby river, Adam removes his helmet and look at his reflection. He rub his fingers over his left eye where a brand should be, but it is gone and his eye is fully healed.

"Are you alright, Adam?" Fennec asks as he approach.

Adam looks at him, "I think so." before he but his headgear back on.

"How's your eye?"

"It looks all healed up, but I can still feel a bit of pain."

"I do believe they call it, the phantom pain, sir. A medical condition where an individual perceives to feel pain in limbs and organs that are not physically part of the body. But in your case, it is your scar."

"I see. But tell me, is it time to take on the next fortress?"

"I believe so. Lady Salem wants you, Tyrian, and Hazel."

Adam scoffs. "Lady Salem."

"Sir?"

"That woman is a human, a witch, and a Grimm. A monster among all monsters. But we'll humor her for now." Adam walks off, "Come on. Time for another siege."

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone. Work has been a huge bitch. Like I said, I am gonna upload a new chapter every two weeks rather than once a week because of this. Wish I can quit, but I do need the money for today's economy. Now for the Q &A:**

 **From my biggest fan all the way from Costa Rica, Junior VB: The reason why Church and Taiyang have the same voice is because they have the same voice actor, Burnie Burns. If you check both Red vs Blue and RWBY wikias on these characters, you can see.**

 **Oh, and by the way: Gracias por tu apoyo**

 **Guest: Those are Gasbags from the ARK DLC, Extinction. If you go to the ARK gamepedia site, you can see what it is.**

 **Now for a bit of an important announcement. Coming on the Summer of 2019, I will do a remake of my RWBY x Pokemon story, Huntresses in a New World of Adventure. Team RWBY get trapped in a world full of Pokemon. It is overdone, but this fanfiction has Fakemon in it (fan-made Pokemon) from a variety of fan-made games that are good.**

 **Here's a list and the websites (the dots are between the spaces) if you want to check them out:**

 **1\. Pokemon Sage: capx wiki com**

 **2\. Pokemon Uranium: pokemon-uranium wikia com**

 **3\. Pokemon Solar Light and Lunar Dark: pokemonsolarlightlunardark wikia com**

 **4\. Pokemon S.P.E.C.T.R.U.M.: p-spectrum wikia com**

 **5\. Pokemon Vega: pokemon-vega wikia com**

 **6\. Pokemon Sardonyx: rtw-wiki nebulon-ranger org/mw**

 **7\. Penkin's Ruby Hack: ruby-hack wikia com**

 **8\. Pokemon Insurgence: wiki p-insurgence com**

 **9\. Pokemon Sweet Version: pokemonsweet wikia com (May not appear but will try)**

 **If anyone know of any fakemon games, please let me know and I will check them out when I have the time to check (except for Pokemon Clover due to inappropriate content for children).**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Salem takes her forces to another fortress ruled by a warchief close to the Forest of Carnan alongside Adam, Fennec and Corsac this time. Tyrian is also there and he is giddy with excitement.

The thralls along with minions and some of the Uruks that Salem conquered with all of them chanting, "SA-LEM! SA-LEM! SA-LEM!" As they eagerly wait for a signal from their evil mistress. Salem approaches to the frontlines but this time, she is wearing a demonic-looking helm on her head that allows her to communicate with Gnarl in the Netherworld Tower.

" _Mistress!_ " Gnarl says through the helm, " _I have sense one of our hives inside that fortress! It is the greens. Let's take down that fort and reclaimed that minion_ _hive._ "

Adam draws his sword and prepares for battle. "Let's kill these ugly bastards."

Tyrian taps his left foot impatiently as he cackles at his excitement. "Pleaaassseee!" he grins. "Give me the order to kill them already!" His body moves up and down in anticipation. "I wanna rip their throats out! Remove their spinal cords and choke them to death with them! I NEED SOME GOOD KILLS!"

The Albain brothers step away from Tyrian as they are a little freaked out by this mentally unstable scorpion Faunus.

At the top of the keep, a big and hairy Olog named Ar-Gul, a feral tracker. Not to mention that he is green too. He comes out of the tower and goes, "You! She-Man think you can take on Ar-Gul!? Guess again bitch! I'm gonna violate you then eat your legs for good measure! Then I'll let my soldiers fuck you, then my beasts! You hear that, you fucking harlot of a dung beetle!?" Then he went back in.

Tyrian takes great offense to that as he grinds his teeth. He looks at Salem, "That freak insulted you, my Mistress. Let me take his head and give it to you as a trophy!"

Fennec whispers to his brother, "Pot calling the kettle black."

Salem glances at Tyrian, "Steady Tyrian. You'll get your chance soon enough." Then Salem raises her sword and sounds the charge like last time, " **ATTACK!** "

All of Salem's forces charge in in order to take down the fortress. Yet on the walls, some of the Olog fire corpses of the green minions that reek of poison gases at some of the forces. They've done something to the green minion corpses that cause them to emit poison gases that can act like mustard gas or a gaseous form of hydrochloric acid that cause eyes to burn, suffocation, and ultimately, well, death. Also on the wall, arrows are being shot at them. To make matters worse, their covered in shit. But Adam uses his blade to deflect the shots to avoid being fired upon while also powering up his semblance. With it, he has gathered enough to slice down the gate with one stroke. With the gate defenses down, all of Salem's forces charge in.

Tyrian climb to the top of the walls to deal with the remaining defenders at the gate. He climbed his way up to the top and rip out one of the throats of the archers with the stinger of his tail then killed three more Uruk by piercing his tail through their heads. He charge at one of the corpses and remove one of the spines from them to choke the fourth archer to death with it. But he noticed a few more Uruk archers about ready to fire upon him. So, Tyrian use the suffocating Uruk as a shield to block the arrows. Then proceed to wipe them out with his weapon. While doing so, he cackles insanely as he kills anyone that gets in his way. Well, he did live up to his promise. Rip out someone's throat, use their spines to choke someone yet not to death, and got to kill some Uruks.

The Albain brothers are up against fifty Uruks that are more heavily armored and have really big weapons. Both of them went in opposite directions right before using their speed to stab the gaps in their armor with their poison daggers. The wounds may not be fatal, but the potency of their poison surely is as the Uruks slowly collapse onto the ground dead. But Fennec looks at an archer about ready to strike at Corsac so he sprang into action. The archer fire his shot but got deflected by Fennec. Then Fennec takes the arrow and throws it at the archer. Right in the center of his head.

"Thanks, brother." Corsac appreciates his brother saving him.

"Stay focus!" Fennec says. "We're not done yet! And, you're welcome."

Tyrian and Adam meet up and took down some of the captains of the fortress. Adam just slice them down while Tyrian captured two of them for Salem to dominate.

Yet as they approach the keep, Gnarl called. " _My Lady! I can sense the hive inside. Order your browns to retrieve it so you can have access to new minions._ "

Salem is gonna do just that. But first, she have to take care of the warchief of the fortress. Her forces climb the way up to the tower to get to the warchief, who is sitting on his throne with six cages of legendary Graugs. Three on each side. Before the Ar-Gul can get up and challenge Salem, Salem just throws a massive sword made of shadows right at the guys head and killed him. Then proceeds to dominate the legendary Graugs into her army. At this point, she doesn't give a shit about the warchiefs. She just want everything that there is in the fortress. The beats, the weapons and armor, the green minion hive, everything.

" _My lady._ " Gnarl speaks to Salem through the helmet. " _We have the green minion hive back where it belongs. You can now summon green minions at your leisure. Green minions_ _can do a great deal of damage if you attach them to an enemy's back. They aren't terribly hygienic I'm afraid. But they are good at sneaking up on things. Use them to guard an area, and they're practically invisible. As long as the enemies don't notice the smell! Like those Uruks on Wargs and Caragors. But Uruks smell just as bad so it is hard for them to tell the difference anyway._ "

* * *

As Salem goes back down to her Netherworld Tower, everyone else takes a brake from all the battles for a bit before ready to take on the next one. They've already conquered four fortresses in the Nurn Region and ready to take on the Overlord of the Feral Tribe. (I know that there are only five fortresses in the game [main game, not DLCs] but decided to add some extras.)

Tock, Adam, and the Albain Brothers gather around a campfire as the sunsets over the mountains to the west. While there, they have a discussion about their current situation.

Tock starts off, "Is it just me, or is the boss being more sadistic by the minute?"

"She has gotten darker than before." Fennec says.

"Indeed." Corsac agrees with his brother. "That woman is giving me the creeps. Even more so, I saw her eating the remains of that green ogre thing last night."

"That's disgusting!" Tock freaks-out. "She really has become sadistic!"

"What makes matters worse is that she even ate some of the dead thralls and orcs."

Tock turns to face away from the group and looks like she's about to barf. "Oh god." She does her best no to loose her lunch. "That is just wrong."

"I have to agree." Hazel says as he approach. "Is it alright if I join?"

"You can join." Adam says.

Hazel sits between Tock and Fennec.

But Adam notices that something is wrong with Hazel. "What's on your mind?"

"It's just that... I keep wondering if my sister is here. If she is alive and unharmed."

"That is puzzling." Fennec says. "But as of right now, we're more worried about our current predicament."

"Salem?"

Everyone in the group nodded.

"It may have something to do with her soul that may have split into two. Don't forget, she has been around for almost an eon. I figure that her human side must have split from her Grimm side. We're stuck with her Grimm half while her human half maybe somewhere on this world." Hazel tighten his left hand. "Possibly with Ozpin." he says in a subtle hostile tone.

Tock says, "Well I don't know about you lot, but I think we should find this Ozpin fellow before Salem does something to us."

Hazel makes a threatening glare at her while bearing his teeth at her.

"Hey!" Tock says as she shows her teeth. Her sharp, metal dental work. "Don't you dare show your teeth at me governor!"

"Enough!" Adam ordered which stops Tock and Hazel's fight as he stands up. Then speaks in a more calm manner, "Listen, we're stuck here for a while until we know what are Salem's plans are. If she no longer needs us, then we must take flight before we ended-up like those warchiefs. When that happens, we're gonna find the other Salem who maybe with Hazel's sister along with others that may have come from our world." He looks at Hazel, "Even if Ozpin is there, we have to work together in order to get out of this crazy planet. Understand?"

Hazel takes a deep inhale and exhale through his nostrils before looking at the fire, "You're right."

Adam removes his helm. "Look at me in the eyes."

Hazel turns his attention back at Adam.

"Do you understand?" he asks again.

Hazel gives Adam his full attention, "I understand."

"Good. We may also have to inform the doctor about our plans as well."

"But can we trust him?" Tock asks.

"I believe that man is far more trustworthy than that freak."

"Good point."

Hazel gets up and walks away while saying, "I'll let Dr. Watts know what is going on. His medical expertise should help us on our journey when the time arrives."

Adam looks at the sunset to the west to see the last of the day's light before night sets.

"You know." he says to everyone. "Even though this is a different world, the sunsets are still the same." He smiles a little as everyone looks at the setting sun.

Tock smiles, "You have a point. No matter what world we're on, sunsets are still beautiful."

The Albain smile as well as they say, "Oh yes." in unison.

* * *

Now, for a bit of comedy at the Remnant Encampment.

Over at Team RWBY's house, Penny comes in with a laptop and goes, "Sal-u-tations!"

"Oh hey Penny!" Ruby greets her with a smile.

"Hey girl!" Yang greets her as well.

Penny looks at the sisters, "Can you please gather everyone for a moment, I have something to show you."

All the family members have gathered to see what Penny has to show.

"I found something on my laptop and the title of it is called 'Gush Gush' and I would like to show it to you all because I don't get it."

"Then show us." Taiyang says.

One video clip later.

Everyone in the room was horrified by what they just saw. They were shocked, disgusted, cringing and nearly traumatized by what they saw.

Taiyang says, "I'm starting to regret it."

Ruby starts crying, "Wwwwhhhhyyyyy!?" before Summer Rose comforts her.

Ghira keeps on cringing as he goes, "I need an adult."

"Same." says Raven who is also shocked.

Qrow starts saying, "Worse ways to die. *starts sobbing* So many worse ways to die."

Blake blares angrily at Penny, "Why did you show us that!? That was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen in my life!"

"Same." Kali says as she raised her left hand.

Yang says with a blank yet wide eyed expression, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go bleach my brain."

"Same." All the members of the Schnee Family will join Yang in getting rid of the horrible images that they just watched.

* * *

 **AN: Hey. How is everyone doing? I'm a bit worn out myself. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Now for Q &A.**

 **The Vice: It is possible, but they could be more like fort towns from The Elder Scrolls core series. But I've seen people make some impressive ones if you know where to look.**

 **Guest01: I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one.**

 **See you guys soon...hopefully. Things at work is draining me faster than a AAA battery on a device that is meant for a D battery. As for my other work I mentioned from the last chapter, I'm gonna release the first chapter as a bit of a preview that will be coming up. But it will be under a different name though.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

 **AN: Before we begin, some people are asking me: 'What the fuck is Gush Gush?' It is a scene from an anime that involves a man getting fucked to death by a giant blob of a person. Please check the number one spot of Anime America's Top Disturbing WTF Moments for more info. I also apologize to Guest OMG for remembering something that disturbing. And anyone else that may have seen it. But expect more RWBY characters to be traumatized by it real soon. Maybe even the Reds and Blues. [Insert evil laugh here]**

* * *

After conquering the Nurn Region, Salem sets her sights at Seregost. A freezing mountain region east or Mordor where it is under the control of the Slaughter Tribe. However, the tribe is under the control of a Nazgul over at Khargukor. This Nazgul is Helm Hammerhead and he has an army of bloodthirsty Uruks, Ghuls, drakes, and other creatures that he is able to manipulate. Yet some of these creatures are used as food to feed the Uruks appetite. Both their stomachs and their blood lust. Salem has a desire to seize this Nazgul or his abilities for herself.

Salem is very determined to have this tribe under her control as she raises a few more minions and increase the number or Uruks among her ranks. She even managed to dominate more creatures, including a Ghul Matron. She set up a base close to the first fortress in this frozen land. Adam, Tock, and Hazel are there in the main camp where they await the order to create a siege. Dr. Watts managed to get a few more thralls and tamed a few Frost Giants back at the Land of Exiles. (I know you can't in the Conan Exiles game but hey, this is fanfiction so why the fuck not.)

Adam is in his tent as he prepares his winter armor. He dons the Lemurian Warrior armor set along with dying it white to help him camouflage with the snow with a few candles and a Cimmerian braizer illuminating the tent. Yet he mixes the Lemurian Warrior Mask with a Zingaran Freebooter Headscarf. He sharpens his new blade as he anticipates the next battle.

But Tock enters his tent shivering, "It's fucking cold out there!"

Adam stops and looks at Tock, "Get something warm to drink or try that highland wine. That'll warm you up."

Tock rubs her arms together to get some heat. "I'm a crocodile Faunus! I'm a cold-blooded killer! Literally! I barely have any body heat! So why am I here!?"

Adam continues to sharpen his sword, "Because of your semblance."

Tock realizes, "Oh yeah." Yet she approaches the braizer for warmth. "One of the things I hate most about being a crocodile Faunus is being sensitive to the cold."

Adam chuckles a little as he puts his whetstone away. "Well, being an oxen Faunus isn't easy either." He looks at the red blade of his weapon to see if it is perfected.

Tock looks at Adam with a smile while warming her hands, "Like no sense of direction."

"Very funny." Adam smiles as he sheaths his blade. Yet looks a little sad though.

Tock notices. "You alright?"

He takes a deep breath through his nostrils. "Sorry." he looks at Tock, "It's just that...times like these reminds me of my old partner."

"The Belladonna girl?"

"Yeah. We fought together, did a few raids for our people, hangout at campfires, and talk about stories. Yet that one job we did on the Schnee Dust Company train, she abandoned me and the White Fang. The whole time that I thought that she became weak or decided to become a traitor by being a Huntress at Beacon." He cross his arms. "Yet the more I think about it while being here on this world, the more I think that I may be responsible. The more I look at Salem and her, hideous face, the more I think that I may become that one day. Not on the outside. But on the inside. What if my desire for revenge on what happen to me isn't justice at all?" He places his hand over his left eye. "The scar maybe gone, but I can still feel it."

"Well, from what I've seen of you so far, you're not that bad of a person. You do care about us and tells us to get ready to leave when the boss finally goes of the deep end. And you even complimented about the sunset. And you develop strong connections with all of us." Tock rolls her eyes, "Well most of us. Tyrian is waaaayy out of my league. From what I've seen of you love, you're not some angsty bastard anymore."

For some strange reason, Adam feels some comfort in Tock's words. She may have a point. He smiles, "You maybe right." He unsheath his sword and takes one swipe at the candles which cause their flames to become extinguished right before sheathing it again.

Then an Uruk barges in, "Generals!" He sounds like he is frightened of something, "We have a situation!"

"What is it?!" Tock asks.

"Members of the Dark Tribe are here! Assassins! General Hazel is in need of some assistance!"

Tock and Adam rushes out of the tent and went over to check on Hazel. When they got there, Hazel just killed two of the assassins as three more try to take him down. Tock notices that there is another Uruk wielding a crossbow that has a poison tipped bolt that is ready to aim at Hazel. As the hidden Uruk fired, Tock uses her semblance to shield Hazel. Then lunges at the assassin with her blade and chop his head off. Adam then uses his sword to finish of the remaining Dark Tribe Uruks.

Hazel says, "You couldn't leave one alive for interrogation?"

Tock walks up with the head of the Uruk in her left arm while saying in a sarcastic tone, "Gee, you're welcome Hazel. It's not like we just save your life or anything from a poison blade or such."

Hazel looks at Tock, "And I do thank you for that."

Everyone takes a look at the corpses and examine them.

"That guy said that these guys are from the Dark Tribe, right?" Tock asks.

"He did." Adam answers. "These guys are wearing dark armor with black hoods with red markings on them. The guys we're fighting, the Slaughter Tribe, wear blood covered aprons or uncured animal skins that are still bleeding."

Hazel makes a hypothesis, "There maybe more than one Nazgul that maybe helping the others."

"Then let's get done claiming this region and take down the next Nazgul." Adam says.

* * *

As for what Salem is doing, she is in some sort of icy cave in one of the mountains to find one of the missing minion hives. The Blue Minion hive. Salem approaches the cave with only two frost giants protecting her.

" _My lady._ " Gnarl says through her helmet. " _I'm sensing the Blues nearby. The Blues are extremely valuable for the battle ahead. Especially against that Nazgul that can summon monsters to his aid._ _The Blue Minions' minds appear to be on a different plane of existence half the time. When they do decide to join us on this one, their healing and magical-damage skills can be most useful. They can resurrect fallen Minions during battle, but Blues are quite fragile, so position them carefully. These Minions can also heal other beings such as the human thralls, frost giants, and other such creatures as well. That and they can also swim._ "

"Good." Salem says with a smirk. "But I think I should let some of my human thralls die in order to summon a few more creatures to fight."

" _You mean summoning Wraiths, my lady?_ "

"Exactly. Even if Tyrian, Hazel, and those Faunus die, I'll reward them by resurrecting them as my favorite undead. Plus, they will never disobey me. They will always be loyal to me. And I demand absolute loyalty."

Gnarl chuckles. " _As you wish. After all, an undead servant is a loyal servant. Second to that of Minions of course._ "

Salem went inside as a few Brown Minions with her. While going inside the cave, a few members of the Dark Tribe are there waiting for her and about ready to ambush. Many members of the Tribe ready their daggers and crossbows as they wait in ambush to kill her. Salem tells her Brown Minions to wait as she continues to walk forward. The Uruk assassins try to steady themselves as Salem's overwhelming aura puts pressure on them as if they can sense a greater evil than Sauron himself. But when their target is right on the spot, they jump and try to kill her. Six shots were fired from the crossbows while three assassins stab her with their daggers. One of the Uruks assassins smile with their blade piercing her heart yet the other is going through her other side of her chest just in case her heart is on the other side.

Salem is slightly amused. "Is that your best?"

The smile the Uruk had changed to terror as some sort of red tentacle with bony white spikes that pierced through his face right before a burst of identical red tentacles shot out to all the Uruks and the Uruks that were hiding into bloody swiss cheese. The tentacles went back to their point of origin then proceeds to devour the corpses of the Uruks before moving on to get the Blue hive. With the Blue hive secured, Salem can now summon Blue Minions to fight by her side that can heal and resurrect dead Minions (as long as they are in one piece) along with being able to swim in cold water.

All that is left is to get the Red Minions hive and she will be good to go with her army of Minons along with the thralls, monsters, beasts, and anything else under her command. Yet the problem is, how long will it last?

Salem returns to her camp and sees Hazel and Adam disposing the corpses of the assassins by giving them a funeral pyre. Both of them stop and see her approach.

"Drop what your doing." she says. "We are going to start now."

* * *

Now for some comedy. Penny approach the Reds and Blues with her laptop back at the Remnant Encampment.

"Sal-u-tations!" she greets the space soldiers. Who are Caboose, Tucker, and Simmons.

"Oh my god!" Caboose shouts in surprise. "It's the pretty girl!"

"Hey, what's up?" Tucker says.

"Can you gather everyone? I have something to show you guys and I need help understanding."

"Sure thing." Simmons agrees.

One clip later.

All the Reds and Blues are in a atrium in the vault where Penny showed them the Gush Gush clip through the projector. Everyone is completely speechless after watching that clip. Caboose, as always, has his back turned and didn't see it.

"Did something happened?" Caboose asked. "It sounded like something scary."

"WHAT THE SHIT WAS THAT?!" Tex yelled out.

Kaikaina says in a confuse tone, "I'm not sure about this but this is seriously turning me off. I do like seeing gay men, but that was horrifying."

Simmons says in a whiny tone, "I need an adult."

"I think we all do." Grif agrees and is horrified. "And I think I'm officially blind."

Sarge looks down as he goes, "I'm starting to regret ever coming here."

"I think I need to throw-up." Wash runs out and starts barfing.

"Is this some NC-17 animated snuff film?" Donut asks. "Because all the blood is the wrong color. It should be lightish red like me."

Carolina looks at Donut, "Really?!" She said in disbelief. "THAT'S your concern?!"

"Good thing I can wipe my memory from this." Alpha Church says.

"Wish I could." Epsilon Church says.

Tucker looks down and sounds depress. "I don't think I can look at sex the same way ever again. This is such as serious turn off." Then walks away.

Doc goes, "At least they got the biology and physics right. It was horrifying, yet done right...in the most gruesome way possible."

Penny takes the laptop and leaves while doing a wink when the Reds and Blues are too busy getting over what they saw.

Caboose, however, notices as he goes, "Okay, bye!"

* * *

 **AN: Oi! Got some news for you! There are some trolls and bullies harassing around Fanfiction courtesy of a fellow member of the Fanfiction community. Here are some ID#'s for you to block and make sure they don't mess things up for you.**

 **6413178**

 **1357526**

 **4416847**

 **611695**

 **64005**

 **1734018**

 **9210534**

 **11121635**

 **3243569**

 **6889405**

 **9407939**

 **11622472**

 **5373533**

 **11955870**

 **I know I upload this early but just to warn you so immediately block these guys. Although we may need to tell the admin on these guys. If you guys got any Pokemon stories, you DEFINITELY need to block them. Because Pokemon stories are their favorite targets and I just made the 1st chapter of a remake that I unleashed sometime ago.  
**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Back on track, Salem has decided to take on the Nazgul himself in his primary fortress. Actually the main reason is to skip ahead to the main story. As for the warchiefs, Salem may have eaten them or dominated them. It's up to your imagination.

Any who, Salem has gathered a large force outside the fortress where the Nazgul, Helm Hammerhead, is residing over his Uruk underlings and a few monsters under his control. For this battle, Helm Hammerhead has gathered a large force of Slaughter Tribe Uruks and Olog-Hai in the fort along with many strong and powerful creatures by his side. These include Dire Caragors, Legendary Graugs, Wretched Graugs, Ghuls, and Drakes. While Salem has assemble a force of thralls; Blue, Green, and Brown Minions; Uruks of the Feral Tribe, some Drakes of her own, Greater Bears, Frost Giants, Greater Sabertooths, Icy Graugs, and Werehyenas. Salem also has Tock, Hazel, and Adam ready to fight against this Nazgul.

Salem raises her black sword as she screams out, " **CHAAAARRRGGGEE!** "

Everyone on Salem's faction charge at the gates to face their opposition. Adam charges up his semblance as Helm's troops fire flaming boulders at them. When he is done, he uses his moonslice semblance to cut down the gate to pieces. Salem's army charges in and started killing every Uruk and beasts that they can find in this icy fortress. Tock rushes in with her semblance and starts killing as many of the enemy Uruks as she can before her minute is up. That is when Hazel charges in and started knocking some heads. Even beating the living hell out of a Legendary Graug by ripping out one of its horn and stabbed it in the brain with the horn. Some of the Greens stay hidden in the shadows in order to strike down the archers. The Browns do what they do best: smashing and killing everything in sight. A few Greater Sabertooths (or is it Saberteeth?) manage to bring down a Legendary Graug while a few Ghuls feast on one of Salem's Icy Graugs.

Salem keeps on walking forward with all the chaos and fighting around her as her troops secure some of the key locations. Every other beings are either too busy with the people or monsters they are fighting or completely ignoring her. She just walk her way through the carnage while looking like she is hovering through the chaos. Then she finally reaches the tower where her true enemy is. She gives off a fangy smirk as she enters into the building.

Once in, she made her way to the throne room of this fortress where she sees an empty throne. Salem wonders why the Nazgul isn't on his thrown as she approaches it. But then, the room got dark with a tint of green as Helm Hammerhead finally shows his face.

"So," he says while pulling out his signature warhammer, "you've made it this far. Tell me, what is it that you hope to gain? Power? Revenge? Domination? Whatever you plan to do, you are loosing yourself closer to a dark and forbidden place deep in your soul." Helm Hammerhand preps his weapon "Allow me to put you out of your misery. Once that is done, you will become a new ringwraith that will serve Lord Sauron once he arrives on this new world."

Salem just lunges at the Nazgul and uses her ring. But instead of trying to dominate him, she absorbs whatever there is left of Helm Hammerhand's soul into her gauntlet with his ring's power transfer to her own ring. The ring the Nazgul had gets shattered into metal pieces as he disappears and the shadows dissipate. Salem has become victorious as some of the Uruks that were ready to ambush her come out and bow to their new dark mistress. In the end, the Slaughter Tribe get to keep their fortress yet get a new overlord.

* * *

After the battle and declaring the entire Seregost Region (along with doing the same thing that you do in Shadow of War when a fortress is conquered), she made her way back to her tower deep below to look at the Abyss. She raises her gauntlet hand and started to use the soul of Helm Hammerhead in her gauntlet. With it, she created her own Wraith Reaper from his very soul.

Salem smiles as she shows the warhammer, "Welcome back, Helm Hammerhead. This time, you are my wraith."

The reaper form of the former Nazgul takes the warhammer from Salem.

Gnarl approaches Salem. "Mistress." he says, "I've located the last Minion Hive. The Red Minion Hive. Over at what is called, the Gorgoroth Region. A fitting place for our lost Reds. A dark, fiery hellhole for all manners of dastardly monsters. Yet that area is controlled by the Witch-King himself and members of the Mystic Tribe. However, I did found out that there is some sort of small armed forces heading back towards your small kingdom in the Exiled Lands. Yet I also detect another Uruk tribe to the eastern desert, the Marauder Tribe. Along with some human mercenaries." Gnarl then starts to smile, "And lots and lots of gold!"

* * *

Back over at the Exiled Lands, Nonan and a few of his fellow followers through the sands and almost made it to the Land of Exiles. He and his remaining comrades cross the blistering sands to return home when they found out that Caesar's Legion have claimed the Scorched Earth area. They took whatever they had left with resources dwindling by the day before reaching home.

However, they got ambushed when they approach what used to be the ghost fence (or cursed wall) that is no longer in service. Some of Salem's thralls ambush Nonan's remaining forces with demon-fire barrages in front of them. Some of Nonan's remaining forces use what is left of their water orbs to put the fires out along with some of the water in the morellatopses before they get killed off by greater shalebacks and some archers that were hiding in the sands. When the barrages and arrows stopped, Nonan and his forces have surrendered. They all dropped to their knees and raise their hands over their heads.

Arthur Watts approach the defeated warrior with two serpentmen thralls by his side as bodyguards. "What do we have here?" he asks with a smile. "Looks like I'll be working over time again."

* * *

Tyrian went ahead and scout out the Gorgoroth Region to investigate the region. It is a dark and fiery region like Gnarl said yet kept his distance because he spots members of the Mystic Tribe and the Machine Tribe working together. Members of the Machine Tribe seem to be digging deep into the ground, creating a big hole close to a lava flow. Members of the Mystic Tribe seem to try to get ready for a ritual while being led by a necromancer name, Zog. They seem to be planning something with the Nazgul, Isildur, looking over the operation.

Tyrian does his signature creepy smile before pulling out his crystal ball report what he is seeing. "My Lady." he says to the ball, "I have found something interesting."

* * *

Back at the Nurn Region, Tock enjoys her time fishing at the Sea of Nurnen to get away from the cold and snowy Seregost. She waits patiently for a fish to bite while enjoying the rays of the sun.

Then Adam shows up with his own rod, "Mind if I join you?"

Tock looks at Adam and smiles, "Not at all."

Adam sits next to Tock a few inches away and throws his line out into the sea (or lake depending on how you look at it).

"So how's the plan going?" Tock asks.

"The Albain Brothers are heading back to do some work on the hornet craft in order to accommodate the weight of all six of us."

"But what about a second craft? Could they find another one of those hornets?"

"They would try, but it is rare in these parts. Advance technology like that is hard to come by so we have to make do with what we've got."

"I really think we should leave right now." Tock looks a little worried.

"Not yet." Adam says in a reassured voice. "We need to wait until Salem's guard is down. Once that happens, we will get out and head towards the ruins."

"If you say so." Tock is a bit unsure about the whole thing but has to go with it. "But what about the Belladonna's? Didn't you say you had a history with them?"

"I did."

Tock looks at Adam, "But what are you gonna do when you meet them."

"Well I have-" Before Adam can finish, he got a bite. "Hold on!" Adam does his best to reel it in as he struggles to catch the fish. He keeps on gripping the rod tight as he yells along with getting the fish to surface. "Got it!"

The fish he caught...isn't really all that good looking. The thing has black scales and a skull-looking face with some sort of beak and making a howling noise. Seeing how disgusting it is, he tossed it back into the water. Right before they get attacked by the Watcher. Tock and Adam just drop their rods and retreat back inland to avoid the black, multi-tentacled monster with a strange face on it as it tries to get its next meal.

"Keep running!" Adam shouts as he and Tock run further away from the large creature.

Tock tripped on a rock before Adam got her on her feet again. Then the creature went back into the water to stay hydrated. Both of them try to catch their breath as they see the creature returning back into the water.

Adam proclaimed, "I hate this place."

"We need to get out as soon as we can."

* * *

Now, for comedy. Featuring Team SSSN and after watching the clip from Penny. Oh and it is Goosh Goosh not Gush Gush, my bad on the spelling.

Three of the members were screaming with Scarlet sitting on the couch with blood streaming down his cheeks and a horrified expression.

Sun is rolling on the floor covering his eyes screaming, " **OH GOD I'M BLIND!** "

Sage screams out with blood coming out of his eyes, " **IT'S NOT THERE ANYMORE BUT I CAN STILL SEE IT!** "

Neptune is sitting facing the corner while rocking back and forth, "Mommy! Please help me! I want my childhood back! I don't want to be an adult anymore! Please make the image go away!" Then starts sobbing uncontrollably.

Penny looks at the mess she has made and says, "Maybe I should stop showing this to everyone. I think I can figure it out on my own." Then she looks at the laptop and tries to erase the video and discovers a new video called, 2 girls and 1 cup. "What's this one?" Then watches the video with Team SSSN.

One video later.

All four members of Team SSSN are sitting on their couch with the same blood tear eyes yet look like they are completely traumatized. Penny just takes the laptop and makes a note while Team SSSN are stupified...and hopefully not dead.

* * *

At a guard tower, Carolina looks out into the lands beyond the safety of the walls and defenses in order to keep an eye out for trouble. Everything is quiet as she looks out over the horizon and she enjoys it. No zombies of any kind, no skeletal dinos in sight, and no sign of anything that is considered a threat. But that is when Church appears...Epsilon Church.

"Hey, you got a sec?"

Carolina looks at the little hologram of her AI companion. "Sure."

"Well, I've been doing some numbers and probabilities on how to get out of this bizarre rock we're in. While doing so, I detected some sort of communication frequency and some form of teleportation energy. The energy trace is faint but they seem to be from the same origin point. Plus I did found away to turn off the security systems that prevents us from leaving yet will disable all of our teleporters. But I did found away to get one of those portal gates to open where we need to be. Plus with Raven's portal ability-"

"Stop." Carolina stops Epsilon. "Can it wait?"

"Why, what's the matter?"

"Well one, can it wait until after Halloween and Ruby's birthday? Because we need it as a morale booster since Penny Polendina is testing a few videos to psychologically torture anyone that maybe an enemy."

"Jesus fucking Christ. Why Ironwood think it is a good idea, I will never understand. And I don't think that testing them on us is a good idea either."

"Agree. Second, your condition."

"I'll be fine." Epsilon reassures Carolina. "As long as we don't run the equipment all at once, I'll be golden. Unless we come across some high-end technological security system that might erase one of the fragments."

"That's...oddly specific."

"Yeah, but it is a fact. But is there a third?"

"Third, we have to protect this place until the end of Halloween. If this is some sort of holiday event, then it should end when the holiday has passed."

"For that, I have to agree. But we should tell the General about our idea."

"Got it."

* * *

Night has fallen over at one of Salem's fortresses in the Seregost Region as she sits upon a throne while waiting for any news. But then an Uruk dressed in Butcher Tribe Warchief attire came in.

"My Mistress. We found something." The Uruk pulls a chain he is holding and drags in a very peculiar creature that is skin and bone with nasty looks about it. "We found this thing here skulking about."

"Bring it."

The Uruk pulls the creature close to Salem as it chokes, "Gollum! Gollum!" Then tosses the creature close to Salem.

The creature looks at Salem with its blue-gray eyes. He looks frustrated while going, "Where is the Precious!? Wheres is it!?" The creature gives off a very hostile personality towards everyone around them.

"What do you mean?" Salem questions.

Then the creature switches personality and sounds a little more gentle and frightened, "The Precious. Our birthday present." Then switches personality and looks away, "Shut it! Don't tell it anything, Precious." Then switches to the nicer personality, "But maybe she can help us! Find the Precious yes!" "Shut up! It may take the Precious for itself!" "But maybe she may help." "NO." "YES." "NO!" "YES!"

"Interesting." Salem says while gazing at the creature. "Two different personalities." She leans forward from her throne with her fingers gripping the armchairs. "Who are you?"

The creature looks at her gauntlet hand and sees the ring. The nicer personality shouts, "THE PRECIOUS!" He points at the ring, "THE PRECIOUS THE PRECIOUS THE PRECIOUS!" Then changes personality, "Give it back to us! It is ours! Gollum! Gollum!"

Salem raises her gauntlet hand which causes some Grimm-like tentacles to appear. The creature stands there terrified while being surrounded.

"I actually like this creature." Salem says with a smirk. "I could use a new pet."

* * *

 **BICORN: Progression of Project: ARES Phase 3: 45%**

 **Progression of Project: PHOENIX: On hold**

Should we worry about the Project: PHOENIX subjects finding a way to get here?

 **ADMIN: Not to worry.**

?

 **ADMIN: I have a new Project in the works when it does happen.**


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: I got an important announcement for everyone which is why I uploaded this early.**

 **Okay. To let you guys know, I never watched 2 Girls & 1 Cup. I watched the reactions of fictional characters (and one specific YouTuber) that reacted horribly by vomiting. These include Stewie from Family Guy, some of the characters from Robot Chicken involving Frankenberry and the success of Chocolate Rain sung by Count Chocula, and Smosh. I do apologize for not actually watching the video and didn't know.**

 **And now for a question for Mr Albert. A question about the review from last chapter: What the fuck are you talking about?**

 **Oh, and if you're expecting characters from other RoosterTeeth shows would appear. Well... Camp Camp and X-Ray and Van are comic book characters in the RWBY universe. Although not sure about the Nomad of Nowhere because I never watched it. As for Gen:LOCK...no. Fuck no! I'm sorry but that show sucks! I'm not talking about the animation style which includes the drop in framerate like The Dragon Prince, oh no, its just the show in general.**

 **The plot is overdone soooo many times in every other mecha anime I have seen in my lifetime (most largely Gundam where the bad guys seem to be winning, along with Code Geass, Aquarion Age, Transformers: Beast Wars, and Power Rangers RPM). I can't remember any of the characters names except for Chase. Not to mention that the humor is pretty much dead to me in this series which is why I prefer RvB despite the crap we're getting in later seasons. The mechs are so fucking lame looking. I've seen robots from Knight's & Magic and Ninja Batman that have better looks than these uninspiring, bland, dull, and stupid looking mechas. Hell, Chase's mecha is the most dull and lamest one of the entire series and he's the main character for fuck's sake! The ones in Power Rangers are even better! Yes! I prefer to watch Power Rangers over Gen:LOCK any day of the fucking week over a fucking year! Including some of the worse ones! Which includes Operation Overdrive, one of the WORST Power Rangers seasons ever! (Well, except the whole red ranger being a robot which is unique in my opinion.)**

 **I tried to enjoy the show, don't get me wrong, I tried. But I can't seem to do so because the action is mundane and boring! I think I prefer the action scenes in RWBY over that fucking mess! I even fell asleep halfway through some of the action scenes in some of the episodes. Which further proves that Gen:LOCK FUCKING SUCKS! I mean it is cool that they have David Tennet, but IT STILL FUCKING SUCKS! But that is my own personal opinion on the show, if you guys like it, good for you. But for me, it's terrible.**

 **If you guys do want me to put in more characters from other RT shows, I'm gonna use Strangerhood. If you guys do want me to do that, I can. BUT NOT GENLOCK! So add Strangerhood characters, Yes or No? Or in the sequel, which ever you choose.**

 **Also, the series is almost done and the sequel will come out at some point in 2019 or early 2020.**

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

Salem's power continues to grow as she keeps on conquering the remains of Mordor and even started to conquer the Exiled Lands even went on a confrontation against Conan himself. However, she wouldn't kill these fine warriors including the man himself. Yet Conan manage to escape to parts unknown to head somewhere. But Salem has received news about a ritual being conducted in the fiery region of Gorgoroth that involves the use of the Red Minions' Hive. And so, she heads over there herself to take care of anything that may pop out.

Once there, she comes across a large lava pit where a bunch of Uruks of the Mystic Tribe seem to be doing something along a cliff close to the lava. Their leader, Zog, seems to be saying something but it is hard to hear. Yet she heard a name. Tar Goroth. After that, she sees a large pillar of fire erupting from the lava as a strange, demonic beast appears while covered in flames. Zog's acolytes started to become afraid of the demon they have summoned right before getting killed from its flaming whip. Salem also notices the Red Minion Hive close to where the acolytes once stood and informs Gnarl.

"I have found the Red Minion Hive. Get a few Browns to pick it up. I have a demon to tame."

Salem jumps down and started to sprout shadowy wings from her back and charges at the demon with her sword. She slams her sword of the Balrog's back that cause some damage as it screamed in agony after taking a blow to its weak point. Then Salem viciously climbs her way on the Balrog's back as it tries to get Salem off. She climbs on it like some sort of monster until she get to its head and tries to dominate it. However, it doesn't work.

The Balrog almost grabbed her but manage to jump off and onto some scaffolding close to the edge. Then the Balrog flies away with Salem following it with her wings and cast a few icicle spells on it to get its attention. But what she did is annoys the hell out of it which causes it to follow her to the Seregost Region where she has it on a frozen lake in order to take it down. From there, she preps her shadowy sword as the Balrog roars and breaths heat onto her from a distance. Salem lunges at the demon with the Balrog armed with a fiery sword as the two fight each other on the frozen lake as each blow done that causes the ice to crack. Salem does some water magic does damage the fiery demon right before the ice beneath it cracked and shattered that sends it plunging to the frigid waters.

The Balrog tries to escape but Salem does a finishing blow to it by chopping off its head. The Balrog's body sank into the bottom of the lake as Salem just toss the head in there right before sealing the hole in ice with her ice magic.

"Gnarl." Salem says through her helm.

" _Yes, Mistress._ "

"Can you tell me why I cannot tame the Balrog?"

" _I am unsure, Mistress. But I did discover something about that new pet of yours._ "

"Go on."

" _The creature, Gollum, mention something about certain artifacts relating to the one that created your ring. Artifacts about the 'Bright Lord' as he says. He knows their locations and they may be able to help you upgrade your domination ability._ "

I know that's not how it works but just roll with this.

"Have him search for them. And send Adam and Tock with him to make sure he stays in line."

" _As you wish._ "

* * *

In the Udun area, the three mentioned earlier are located somewhere there is a pile of bones as Gollum desecrate the dead in search of something.

"Wheres is it?" Gollum says to himself. "Wheres is it? Tricksy thieves. Tricksier than Bagginses. We hate him." "He stole the Precious from us." "Don't remind uss!"

Tock checks through one of the piles and is disgusted by what she is doing as she searches through them. "Why are we doing this?" she asks Adam.

Adam checks one of the other piles, "Something about an artifact that should boost her abilities."

"Isn't that a bad idea?"

"It is, but best we do it for now in order to gain her trust."

Gollum starts singing while checking all the piles, "Dark Mistress, will takes us to the Precious, we shows her. We shows her and she rewards us. We likes the Dark Mistress, the royal one. Smells sweet, like flopping fishes. But nasty tricksy beast freaks come along. Nasty beast freaks, smelly, stinky, ugly beast freaks. They hates us. They rob from us...like Bagginses...Bagginses."

"Hey!" Tock sounded offended. "We don't smell bad! I just took a bath this morning!"

"Who's this...Bagginses you keep referring to?" Adam asks.

Gollum gives off a hostile growl at Adam. "Bagginses stole the Precious. Filthy, stinking, tricksy Hobbit!" Then switches personality that started crying, "No good Hobbit. Hobbit stole the Precious!" Then switches over to the other personality, "GRRRR! Must kill the Bagginses and TAKE BACK THE **PRECIOUS**!" Then he lets out a hostile yell at the two. Then heads back to going through the piles.

Adam takes his mask off and wipes away some of the spit that was on it while saying, "I have no idea how to feel for the guy." Then puts his mask back on, "To be honest, I do feel some pity but times I just wanna end his misery with a single slice."

"I'm think about killing him too. But we have to put up with him until we leave."

"WE FOUND IT!" Gollum says with joy. "WE FOUND IT!"

Tock and Adam check over to see what Gollum has found. They see that Gollum is holding a very peculiar headband of elven origin.

Tock's eyes started to sparkle, "Now that's treasure."

Gollum becomes hostile and he keeps the headband away, "This belongs to the Dark Mistress!" He made a hostile hiss and runs off to the nearby camp.

"If I didn't know it, I say we were sent on a treasure hunt." Tock says before looking at Adam. "Wanna see if we can score some? We may need some on the road."

"You go on ahead." Adam says while looking at Gollum making off with the artifact. "I'm gonna head back to camp and check on the others. Make sure that everything is set when we're ready to go."

"Suite yourself." Tock then runs off and tries to find some treasures before Gollum arrives at the areas where there is treasure.

* * *

Adam then heads over to the Sea of Nurnen where he has learned about the Tribesmen of Nurn that have hidden in some village. He went over and see the place is already ransacked as the Uruks capture whatever there is left of the tribe. Adam witnessed some of the atrocities being done. Some of them include a small boy having his eye branded in the same location where Adam had his before it disappeared. Adam had flashes going through his mind about what happened to him which gave him a headache. Then he hears a woman screaming while being dragged that also triggered another flashback.

He tries to shake it off yet sees a child being beheaded which forces him to see visions of his mother getting killed in a SDC mine explosion. Adam started panting as he starts to remember all the horrible things that has happened to him. The bull Faunus tries to fight back against these visions until he stumbles down to a puddle of water as his mask falls off. He looks at his reflection which at first looks normal but then his mind played a trick on him that showed the brand he had on his eye and quickly covers it.

Adam panically runs to the tent where Corsac and Fennec are at as he forcefully opens the tent as he pants.

Both of the Albain brothers look and see their leader all worked up.

"Is there something wrong?" Fennec asks.

"We're leaving. Now." Adam says.

"Already?" Corsac says with a confuse look. "But we have found something that should be capable to transport all of us and we're still figuring it out on how to pilot it."

"Make it quick!" Adam ordered with the tone of his voice raised. He places his hand over his left eye, "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner the better."

Fennec notices something is wrong with Adam, "There is something wrong, isn't there?"

Adam takes a deep breath before explaining, "I...saw a few things...that... Let's just say that Salem is becoming more and more like the Schnee's Company and what they did to me." He keeps pressing his hand on his eye. "And we need to get the hell out before she decides to get rid of us."

"Got it!" Fennec does a quick nod. "I'll inform everyone."

"Tock said that she is looking for some treasure that would make Salem more powerful, but we need to get them for leverage. I'll go find her."

Corsac then says, "I'll get the Falcon and the Hornet ready along with some supplies. But where are we heading?"

"To the city where you two found Blake, the other Schnees (hopefully good ones if any), the Belladonnas, and whoever the hell else is on this world from Remnant. Afterwords, we should figure out where their main base or camp is from there. If they are using teleporters, then there must be some reason other than just use them. Other than laziness. Like getting some large object that maybe too heavy for any aerial transport or the terrain might be too rugged for any large vehicles for heavy duty transfers. If that is the case, their encampment must be close by. Which we should search east and west in the air until we found something. If they are close by, we should also search at night. During that time, we should see any kind of lights which will make our search a little easier."

"Got it!"

Both the Albain brothers left to do what they need to do. Fennec gets to work on the machines, including the Falcon that somehow drifted ashore in the Land of Exiles in the river. Corsac heads out to inform Hazel and Dr. Watts that they need to get out of dodge before things get worse. Adam left to find Tock to let her know. Luckily, no one else knows about their plans of leaving Salem for good to ensure their own survival. However, back in the Netherworld Tower, Gnarl has been suspecting the betrayal and is planning to inform Salem if he ever does expect them on doing so. So now, all eyes are on the group when they make any sort of move.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Adam and his group are getting ready to leave and have to do it in a hurry. They are at the Land of Exiles where the falcon and hornet are at while making sure they got everything they need to for the travel to wherever the other people of Remnant are. The Albain Brothers check the machines to make sure that they are fully functional. Dr. Watts see if he can pack-up any medicines and some of his custom made surgical tools for any emergencies. Hazel is trying to make sense of some of the controls of the hornet before trying to fly it. Tock and Adam return to the desert where they are at.

"Are you sure about this?" Tock asks Adam.

"Not entirely." Adam responds. "But we have to leave. Salem is becoming more and more of a monster by the day and the actions of her Uruks..." Adam places his hand on his left eye, "Let's just say they remind me of a horrible memory." He then removes his hand and looks at Tock. "Anyway, what kind of treasure did you get?"

"Not much considering the small amount of time I was allowed." She then pulls three treasures out of her inventory. "I got this weird twin statues of some wizards made of azurite, some ornate cameo with some bearded man on it, and this hammer. A pretty fancy one at that." Tock holds up a very special hammer of elven origin that originally belonged to Celebrimbor.

"Keep them on you just in case."

"Gotcha'." Tock then puts the items away in her inventory in her implant.

"WE'RE ALL SET TO GO!" Fennec yells out.

"GOOD!" Adam yells back. "WE'LL BE THERE IN A SEC!"

" **THIEEEEVVEEEESS!** " says a voice saying from a dune close by.

Everyone looked at the direction of the yell northwest and see Gollum with Tyrian and a few troops by them.

" **THEY STEALS THE BRIGHT LORD'S TREASURE FOR THE DARK MISTRESS! TRICKSY, FALSE, LIARS!** "

"Looks like Gnarl is right." Tyrian says followed by some evil chuckles. "And I get to have fun!" Tyrian then charges at them with forty warriors right behind him.

"Everyone go, now!" Adam ordered as he looks at the forces approaching him and ready to draw out his blade.

Tock ran off to join up with the others as they prepare for take-off. Hazel pilots the hornet with Tock getting on the left side. Dr. Watts pilots the falcon as the Albain brothers use the turrets with the right being a machine gun while the left turret is more of some sort of grenade launcher. Both of them take-off into the air as Adam uses his moonslice semblance to slice through some of the incoming warriors in half as Tyrian manage to jump up to avoid. However, the falcon started to stall. Tyrian uses his armored plated scorpion stinger on him but Adam manage to parry it to avoid being poison. The Albain Brothers use the turrets to fire some of the incoming hostiles but like eight dozen more started to appear on their flank. Hazel uses the machine guns and rocket launchers on the hornet to provide covering fire while Tock fires arrows with her bow.

The fight between Adam and Tyrian continues as Adam stays on the defensive as he blocks all of Tyrian's stings. But thanks to all those blows he keeps on receiving, Adam can use his semblance once again. He uses it but Tyrian is a bit more prepared as he smiles like the madman does as he avoids Adam's assault. As Tyrian dodges by jumping, he hits Adam's shoulder yet only taken off a piece of his armor. But Tyrian does a low sweep kick that causes Adam to become off balance.

"Gottcha!" Tyrian sounds excited as he delivers a blow with his weapons.

But Adam uses his shotgun to fire at Tyrian's weapons along with blocking the stinger with his sword.

"You gotta give Gnarl credit!" Adam smirks. "He did a great job on remaking my Wilt and Blush!"

Tyrian starts to get angry, "You made our Goddess mad!" Then gives his signature manical smile, "But once I make her happy, she will make me her second! Or better yet, her lover!"

"Man you're a freak!" He takes aim yet Tyrian's reflexes are much quicker as Adam fires.

The falcon is up in the air again as Dr. Watts notices more warriors being led by Nonan coming straight for them.

He smiles and says through the speaker, " _This is Dr. Watts! By my order, you will_ _stop!_ "

Nonan and some of the thralls stop what they were doing and listens to the doctor.

One of the Uruks of the Feral Tribe stop and looks at Nonan, "Hey mate! What is wrong with you?!"

" _Attack the Uruks!_ "

Nonan raises his sword and decapitates the Uruk right in front of him as the other thralls fight against some of the Uruks and some of the beast they got. The battle between Adam and Tyrian continues with neither one giving an inch as they keep on fighting on the hot sand with Adam tossing some at Tyrian to blind him but Tyrian tries to throw sand as well.

Hazel pilots the hornet close to Adam with Tock yelling, "GET ON! HURRY!"

Adam takes the chance to jump on but Tyrian manage to scratch his leg with his stinger.

"Gah!" Adam went as he hangs on to his life. "He got me in the leg!"

Everyone takes off as the fight below continues with the Uruks taking on the brainwashed thralls Dr. Watts experimented on. Gollum screams at the traitors as they throw their crystal balls at him. One of them landed on Gollum's mouth while the other smacked him on the head that causes him to get knocked out. They fly high in the air as Adam takes some sort of anti-venom to cure his poison. Then they flew to the direction where the Albain Brothers and Perry once visited. Tyrian looks at the two fleeing air crafts with the look of anger on his face. He clenches his fist and grits his teeth at the situation he is in right before he panics about telling the bad news to Salem. However, he then realizes that the stinger of his tail is chopped off. He screams as he realizes that his tail got chopped.

* * *

Back down below, Salem is in her private as she tries to use her crystal ball again.

"Come on..." She seems to be getting frustrated at trying to see at something.

* * *

 **BICORN: Initiating countermeasures.**

* * *

Salem does her best at scrying to get a glimpse of something. "Show me who brought us here on this planet! SHOW ME!"

The crystal ball shines brightly as she tries to scry on the people that brought them to this new world which she sees as an enemy.

* * *

 **BICORN: WARNING! Countermeasures failing. Holding at 92%.  
**

* * *

Salem does her best, or damnest, to try to see what is in her crystal ball yet all that she sees is brightly colored nebulae and bright lights as she clutches the crystal ball device.

"Dammit! SHOW ME!" She focuses all her magical energy into the crystal device and sees the ring-shape object once again.

* * *

 **BICORN: Initializing auxiliary back-up. Holding at 89%. Dropping down to 85%.**

* * *

Salem then finally sees the ring-shape structure. Nay, a ring-shaped world. The vision backs-up and shows the entire solar system, including the planet she is on. Correction, she can see the planet that everyone is one along with a few orbital structures that are slightly different from the ring world. Then the device explodes with some of the glass shards piercing through Salem. The device falls down and shatters into a multitude of pieces. As for Salem, since she is immortal, she can regenerate as the glass shards fall from her body and her wounds healed up.

"Now I see." Salem says to herself. "But how do I get to such a place far in the stars. Back on Remnant, we never had the capabilities of traveling among the stars. And any attempts that Atlas made by using Dust as a fuel source met with disastrous results." She ponders for a bit to try to figure out on how to solve the problem. "Maybe there is something on this planet that may have a few space crafts." She then looks down at her crystal device, "But without my device, how can I know? Maybe I should send some scouts to find some."

Gnarl comes in, "Excuse me, Dark Mistress, but we have a situation."

Salem looks at Gnarl, "What is it?"

"It appears that Adam and his group have betray us. Tyrian was sent out along with Gollum to bring them in for treason. Unfortunately, Tyrian lost the stinger of his tail and they got away. Including Hazel, Dr. Watts, the Albain Brothers, and Tock."

"Doesn't matter now." Salem gets up from her seat. "We have some more lands to conquer and some technology that we need to get. Particularly ones that can take us to other planets."

"I do know of one." Gnarl says. "There is a place called, the REPCONN Test Site in the Mojave Wasteland I believe it is called. Although the place is under the control of another faction of humans called, Caesar's Legion. And what should we do with Tyrian and his failure?"

"Get him a new tail and have him travel to the Mojave Wasteland. He will redeem himself by finding the craft we need."

"As you wish, Mistress." Gnarl leaves the room.

Salem sits back down, "With the new technology, maybe I can use it to track down Ozpin...then finish him once and for all."

* * *

User 456: Ah shit! We were found out! We need to initiate the purge program. What are your orders?

 **ADMIN:**

User 456: Um... Admin? Hello?

 **ADMIN:**

User 456: Okay...? BICORN, should we initiate the purge program?

 **BICORN:**

User 456: BICORN?

 **BICORN: *Systems Disconnected***

User 897: Some of the systems are down. BICORN's anti-scrying systems are overloaded along with communications. We can only communicate at our local bases.

User 456: How long will that take?

User 897: About a month or two depending on how significant is the damage.

User 456: What about teleportation?

User 671: All local teleportation systems are down on Halo. I just received a report on some of the tech guys that the matrix just exploded underground. We're cut off for the time being.

User 908: Transportation?

User 799: We can use the ships but the hangar doors are in emergency lock-down.

User 456: Looks like we may have to do some walking unless we have some hovercraft that is available.

User 908: We do, but I just got word that some of the other bases are down.

User 897: How can a single system bring us down? Shouldn't we have back-ups or something?

User 908: We...lack certain funds and the original back-ups are insufficient.

User 671: Money is always the enemy in this part of the galaxy.

User 897: Yeah, no joke. And I was planning on having a house on this Halo but the pay here is bad.

User 456: Whatever happen to the good old days?

* * *

Back on the planet at the Remnant Encampment, General Ironwood is going over some of the paperwork in his office in the vault.

But then Tucker showed up, "Um, Irondude?"

"What is it?" Ironwood put his papers down, "And it's Ironwood."

"The teleporters aren't working for some reason. We try turning them on, rebooting them, shake them up a little, beating them, but nothing."

"Now that's odd."

"Yeah, no joke. But it's not just ours. Some of the guys back at the valley say that the teleporters aren't working either."

"What is going on?" Ironwood says to himself while looking away from Tucker.

"Dude, if you've seen the shit I've seen, that question is considered dumb."

"Just go."

"You're the boss." and Tucker leaves.

* * *

 **AN: Now for some stuff.**

 **iceshadows: Thank you for bringing up Megas XLR. I did watch it during my middle school years and forgotten about it. I forgot how funny it can be at times. Things at work have been pretty stressful lately and I needed that. Thank you!**

 **Mr. Albert: 0_o Okay...not gonna judge. I mean, hey it's your thing and I'm not gonna judge you for it. You are you.  
**

 **Guest: After watching it, I did notice some improvement yet still have a long way to go until things are smoothed out. The whole drop in frame rate in order for the characters to stand out from the backgrounds is stupid.**

 **See you guys in two weeks!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

User 456: Dammit! I can't work like this! Half the systems are down and I can't use the coffee machine!

User 897: Well, our monitoring systems are still operational. The food synthesizers still work. Short-range communications are still functioning. We can still use some of the electronics that ain't tied to the main systems.

User 908: Some of the guys and I manage to override the emergency lock-downs and got the ships up and running.

User 799: I also found out that not just the teleportation matrix on Halo is down, but the entire solar system.

User 671: How is that possible? I just did a systems check and it said that only our local teleportations are down.

User 897: He and I checked and found somethings in our software. Turns out that we were hacked and sabotaged.

User 456: But how? BICORN is part organic and even says so in its name so it is next to impossible to hack our AI.

User 897: What if the hack CAME from BICORN? What if there is some line of code that the benefactors created when shipping BICORN?

User 671: A little farfetched if you ask me.

User 799: Maybe it is a little project that the ADMIN came up with and never told anyone about it and is taking effect. Like right now.

User 456: Sounds likely. I mean the ADMIN has been acting weird lately. Ever since he got BICORN, his attitude has been...I don't know. More eccentric than ever?

User 908: That does sound likely. But let's get the hell out of here first.

User 799: Should we do a systems purge before heading out.

User 456: Leave it. The stuff we got isn't really that important and the anti-spaceship defenses are still up so it is next to impossible for anyone to leave. Which includes Salem if she ever finds out.

User 908: Hang on! If he really was leading the sabotage, does that mean he's gonna destroy this place and collect the insurance? Plus we also signed that insurance policy that for ever person that has died, which also means that if we die, he gets money from the government. At least that's what I read.

Everyone: ...Uh-oh!

User 456: Oh come on! He would never do such a thing. ...right?

* * *

Adam and his group flew towards the city ruins where the Huntsmen of Remnant have gotten some of their spell tomes and other such magical oddities before their teleporters went dead. After many long hours, as the sun sets over at the western horizon, they finally made it. Hazel and Dr. Watts land their crafts close to the library where the Albain Brothers saw Team RWBY and their family members went into. Everyone hops out of the aerial vehicles and go inside to inspect the place.

"Are you sure about this?" Tock asks the twins.

"We're pretty sure." Fennec responds. "Although it was a long time ago." He looks at Tock as he continues to explain, "They all head inside this building and-" Fennec stops as he realizes something.

Tock looks back at Fennec, "What?"

"Your teeth!" Fennec freaks out. "They've changed!"

Tock touches her teeth, "What are you-" The sharp metal teeth that she had is no longer there. Instead, she has normal teeth but are sharp and pointy yet normal size. "What the-? What happened to my teeth?!"

Dr. Watts takes a closer look, "Now that is quite peculiar." He examines them, "It seems your prosthetics have disappeared and been replaced by the teeth you once had."

"Actually, this is my second set of teeth before I got my prosthetics." Tock explains.

Hazel looks at everyone, "Can we please focus on the task at hand?"

Everyone went inside the library and found the place in disarray. Books that are ruined are scattered about, a bunch of junk at the door, many shelves thrown about or falling apart, and they notice a large dirt column holding up the roof above while there are also some cargo containers all about.

"What happened to this place?" Dr. Watts says as he picks-up a few ruined books. "It's like a hurricane came through here."

Adam takes a closer look at the dirt blocks, "And what is up with this column? It looks like it was made of pixelated dirt." He touches the column and everyone's implants started to go haywire for a few seconds.

"What just happened?" Tock asks.

Corsac explains, "Well, last time we were here, our implants started to react to some of the things we touch and we ended-up getting some new crafting recipes, new skills we get to unlock, and some new things."

Hazel opens up his implant and sees a new icon in a shape of a cube. He presses it and sees that he can now use Minecraft items.

"Let's get back to the task at hand." Adam says. "We'll split up into groups of three and search this place from top to bottom. The Albain Brothers and I will search the right side of the building. Hazel. You, Dr. Watts, and Tock will search the left side."

"Understood." Hazel gives an emotionless response and nodded.

It is night time with Hazel and his group search the left side of the building starting at the top. They search for anything that is out of the ordinary like something technological that doesn't fit with the medieval fantasy area that they are in.

Dr. Watts looks at some of the books, "This is a tragedy." He laments about the books, "So much knowledge lost to the sands of time that have corroded."

"I'm not much of a book person, but yeah, things like this is a tragedy." Tock says.

Hazel keeps searching and doesn't say a thing.

"Say," Tock says to Hazel, "did Salem had any proteges back on Remnant after I died? Should we be worried about that?"

"I do think so." Dr. Watts says. "I think...the person's...name... Huh?" Dr. Watts is drawing a blank on remembering a protege that Salem had. "That's strange. I can't remember." He then looks at Hazel, "Do you remember, Hazel?"

"I think it was... I think it was... Now that is strange." Hazel says as he scratches the back of his head. "I can't remember either. But I think that person has two friends name...name... I don't recall their names for some reason."

"Over here!" Adam shouts. "Up on the second floor!"

Hazel's group went up to where Adam's group is and they see them examining some sort of techno-device on the floor.

Adam looks at Hazel's group, "I think we found something."

Everyone take a closer look on the device.

Tock asks, "What is it?"

Dr. Watts points at something, "There is a power button." Then he presses it but nothing happens. "Hmm. Now that is odd."

"Out of power or something?" Corsac asks.

"There doesn't seem to be any sort of power source, brother." Fennec examines the device more. He picks it up and takes a closer look. "Doesn't look like there is a place for any sort of battery or power cell or something like that."

Corsac then takes it back, "Then how does this thing work?"

"Just put it down." Adam orders. He looks outside and see that night has come. "It is night time. We should get moving and keep an eye out for any lights in the air."

Before they head out, they hear a lot of moaning and groaning outside the library.

"The hell is going on?" Fennec and Corsac asks in unison.

Adam pulls out his sword, "Trouble."

Everyone pull out their weapons with Hazel pulling out an Acheronian War-Axe and a steel heater shield. Arthur Watts pulls out his dragonbone bow and has explosive arrows. Tock pulls out her twin cutlasses, Fennec and Corsac pull out their daggers, while Adam is armed with both his Wilt and Blush. They look out from the second floor and notice a small number of shambling figures coming in through the front door. They prepare for whatever horror that comes in through the busted door. When the figures slowly come into the building with the Minecraft torches lighting the entire library, they can see what they are: zombies.

"Bloody hell!" Tock says, "Motherfucking zombies! I didn't sign-up to take on zombies!"

"Well fuck me." Adam says to himself. "I was not expecting this." Adam looks at his group, "Sorry guys. Of all the things I would've expected, I was not prepared for infectious undead."

"That would be alright." Dr. Watts says as he looks down. "Although, I would like to know what on this planet would create the undead. I have seen them in those ghastly movies yet I was not expecting to see the real thing. I'm quite fascinated on how could a corpse move. Can't be a virus, because that is just laughable."

"Stick to your machines, Dr. Watts." Hazel says as he stands next to him while looking down at the main floor. "Yet I can't deny the problem down there."

Dr. Watts prepares to fire, "I'll incinerate some of these creatures. Tock, prepare to make an opening."

"Right. And why?"

"Because of your semblance, my dear."

"Oh..." Tock looks down at the horde of zombies below and is a little scared, "Right."

"1...2...3!" Dr. Watts fires two explosive arrows at the horde below and made them explode into pieces. Although, he did catch some of the junk on fire and the doors.

Everyone jumps down as Tock activates her semblance right before charging at them by spinning her around with her cutlasses as she aims for their heads which ultimately opened a path towards the air crafts that everyone runs up to. They all got on board their crafts and take off before things get worse. The reason, some of the zombies from 7 Days to Die started to run up towards them with some of the bloated green cops starting to use their projectile vomit at them yet misses. They flew towards the west and escaped.

Not long after that, they started to see some lights not too far at the coast as they drive their VTOLs as close as they could to the settlement glowing in the night.

* * *

Over at the tavern, Gretel is sitting at a table as she swirls her glass of apple juice with Neopolitan sitting with her.

Neo uses her semblance to make a sign, 'Is something wrong?'

Gretel notices the sign, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Well...kind of." Gretel looks at her glass again, "You see, I have a brother. Have or had depending on what happened to him here or back on Remnant. He was very protective of me. Always worrying about my well-being and try to tell me not to be a Huntress. Yet he and I always enjoy some apple juice together when we were kids. He used to make some apple juice by hand before we got older just to be a show-off."

Neo pulls out another sign, 'Sounds like you two are close.'

"We were or still are. I don't know. From what Ozpin told me, he blames him for my death." She looks at Neo, "But hey, it is my life. I decide what I want to do with my life and if I fail, I do so by staring death in the face and tell it to choke on it."

Neo looks like she giggle a little while holding onto another sign, 'But you cannot just go choke death. Hehe.'

"Oh yeah? If death ever comes close to me, I'll rip his ribcage off."

Neo pulls out another sign, 'HA HA HA!'

Over at another table, Pyrrha is having a conversation with her mother. "So, how are you handling things?"

Pyrrha's mother, name Lilly Nikos, is wearing her Argus outfit along with having the same glasses. "I'm doing alright. But I have to say, I am a little surprise by the whole situation. Yet I am glad that you're okay." Lilly gives her daughter a pat on the head.

"Yeah. Jaune and I are getting along." Pyrrha takes a sip of her tea.

Lilly does a smirk, "Don't you mean your team?"

Pyrrha's eyes widen as she stops drinking her tea and nervously puts down her cup. She clears her throat, "I-I mean, uh, I, um, yes."

Lilly giggles a little before pinching Pyrrha's left cheek, "Aw. Ain't that adorable. My little sweety is getting closer to her crush."

Pyrrha feels embarrass as she gently smacks her mother's hand, "Mom! Stop it!"

Then Caboose enters the tavern and goes, "Hey, uh, everyone!" Everyone in the tavern looks at Caboose. "Freckles says that he is detecting two uninflatable air crafts on their way!"

"Don't you mean unaffiliated?" Alpha Church says.

"That too!"

Everyone stops what they are doing and run out the door. Once outside, they can see the shadowy silhouettes of the hornet and falcon VTOL's coming their way. The two crafts land in the ranch which is the only place to land them with everyone else having their weapons aim at them. Once they land, the people in them (or on them) come out with their hands up.

Blake notices Adam and is surprised to see him...and a little scared as she hides behind her teammates.

Sienna approaches and recognizes Adam, "Adam? Is that you?"

Adam just remains silent as he nods.

"What happened to your eye? It's...normal."

Gretel moves up and is astonished by the person who comes out of the hornet. "Brother?"

Hazel slowly lowers his hands and is in total shock to see his sister alive as he just stands there with his eyes wide open and mouth gawking. Gretel runs up to him and gives him a hug. Hazel is still in shock as he just slowly hugs his sister, who is sobbing a little. While doing that some tears stream down from his face. But all of a sudden, he got upper cut by his sister on the jaw, which causes him to let go.

"That's for not letting me do what I want to do with my life!" Gretel says in a little passive aggressive tone of voice, but her body language speaks different.

Hazel rubs his jaw and does a monotone yet painful, "Ow."

Then Gretel smacks him in the gut.

"Oof!"

"That is for blaming Ozpin for my death!" Then Gretel kicks him in the nuts, which causes him to fall down on his back. "And that is for joining some evil forces!"

"I...deserve...that..." Hazel says in a weak tone of voice right before Gretel hugs him.

"But I'm glad to see you again."

Ironwood notices Arthur Watts in the Falcon, "Dr. Watts?"

The doctor sighs, "Yes. But I'll explain more once we settle in."

"Hold it right there!" says Older Maria who is aiming her staff at Tock with Younger Maria holding her Life and Death.

Tock recognize both versions of Maria and is a little surprise and confuse at the situation. "Seriously? Two versions of yourself? Is this some sick joke?"

"Says the woman who gloated about making me blind." Younger Maria said.

Tock looks at Older Maria, "But it looks like you got your eyes back." She smiles to reveal her teeth.

"What happened to your teeth?" Older Maria sees that Tock's prosthetics are gone. "You had a bad set of dental work last time I saw you."

"I have no idea. Guessing it's the same with your own prosthetics?"

"Yep."

* * *

Back over at where Salem is, she continues her conquest of Mordor and the Exiled Lands with little opposition. She has conquered every single part of these two lands. She was hoping to capture Conan, but he has disappeared. Never to be seen again. With her army of Uruks, trolls, thralls, beasts, Minions, and undead. Not to mention some of her new powers from the Nazgul, including Isildur's ability to summon ghosts. And the Witch-King's own abilities, including being able to use the Angmar Faction from Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle-Earth 2. So now she can use units and powers from a strategy game with a little help from the Palantir from Minas Ithil after wiping out what was left of the Gondorian Army. She uses the Palantir to also find the REPCONN test site, where the rockets are stored.

But first, she has to conquer the Caesar's Legion in the Scorched Earth area for not only taking care of some of their members, but also capture a few more creatures from the prehistoric/semi-fantasy section of this planets bestiary. Once that is finished, she will decimate everything in her path and seize control of the Halo ring. Then, gets to kill Ozpin...or Ozma.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! I got some more news for ya'! Turns out that my travels have been cancelled due some...complications. One of those complications is that one of my co-workers died in an elevator. I don't exactly know the person since that person works for the higher ups directly. The reason why I said person is because the person was a hermaphrodite and got crushed due to some unexpected malfunctions. The second is that some of the systems went haywire and that may have been the reason why the elevator crashed so some of our files and stuff gotten corrupted. So most of the expenses for my travels are being used for repairs and a funeral. Yeah, life sorta sucks. But hey, bad stuff happens. So expect more chapters in summer rather than coming out at random unless I have some news. See ya' later!**

 **Also, does everyone hate the new system that we have to put up with in order to login to Fanfiction? Because this is shit.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

After Adam and his group arrived at the Remnant Encampment, they inform everyone about the growing situation back in the Exiled Lands, Mordor, and possibly any other lands outside of them while also getting information on what is going on and what just happened. Everyone at the vault's atrium are there to listen in on their tale. After hearing this, people start to worry.

Alpha Church says to Adam, "Soooo... Let me get this straight. A darker, more uglier bitch version of Salem is out there, gathering a huge force of who knows what out there, and maybe planning on coming over here and kill us?!" He sounded a little upset on the third part.

"Yes." Adam answers.

Alpha Church really gets upset, "Oh that's just fucking great!"

"Language!" Saffron yells at Alpha Church, "There are children here!"

"Yeah, well screw you too lady!"

Everyone murmur among themselves about what is transpiring not too far from their position.

"So what are we supposed to do!?" Sun shouted out from the crowd. "Our teleporters are down and we can't get word to anyone!"

Cardin yells at Sun, "If you think we're going south across the ocean monkey boy, forget it! There are some scary alien monsters that live down there and my team already suffered enough!"

Sky stands on Cardin's right, "Yeah!"

Russel then stands next to Sky, "Not to mention that there is a disease down there that infected Cardin! He may have gotten cured now, but what's gonna stop it form infecting everyone else!"

Dove stands next to Cardin's left, "Plus I'm pretty sure the things that cured him are long gone now!"

Nora comes up with an idea, "We can send a messenger pigeon to the valley!"

Penny stands up with her laptop, "Or, we could just send them a message. Let them know about the situation that is about to come to their doorstep."

"But what about Halloween?!" Ruby asks everyone around. "My birthday is also coming up! I don't wanna die at an early age!"

"Me neither!" Oscar shouts.

Everyone continues to panic a bit as they try to discuss what is the best coarse of action.

Raven makes a loud whistle to get everyone's attention on stage. Once everyone is silenced, they look at the stage with her, General Ironwood, Ozma, and Older Maria.

"Listen up!" Raven says to everyone in the atrium, "We need to think calmly! Worrying about it won't solve anything!"

"She's right!" Ironwood speaks. "From what we do know off, she has a growing army and has to traverse a large desert in order to find us!"

"Yet she also has flying beasts!" Tock stands. "They would get here in only a matter of hours!"

"She also has a special device that lets her see things across vast distances." Hazel adds in. "She can use the crystal creature she uses in a similar manner to a crystal ball. Not only that, she could also use smaller crystal balls as a way of communicating."

"Not anymore."

Everyone looks at Dr. Watts as he has some information.

"I just received a message from my spies and the crystal creature got destroyed because she was trying to locate the people responsible for bringing us here. And in case you are wondering how I got a message," Watts pulls something from his inventory, "this!"

It is a petrified egg that he uses to communicate with the brainwashed spies he has back in the Exiled Lands. I know that the petrified egg is just decoration, but I'm gonna give it some sort of purpose instead. He holds up the egg to show it to everyone.

"With this, we can keep track on Salem's movements. And I mean the dark Salem, not the one here."

"Interesting." Ironwood shows some interest. "Did they report anything else?"

"Indeed. They say that they are gonna invade some place call, the Mojave Wasteland, to look for rockets that can take them to outer space."

"Ha!" Cardin went. "Good luck with that!"

"What do you mean?" Corsac asks.

"Indeed. Is there something we don't know about?" Fennec asks.

Cardin then explains, "Well, my team went to the ocean south, like I mentioned earlier, found some sort of alien big gun that can shoot down anything that leaves or enters the planet."

"Come to think of it." Simmons remembers something, "I remember someone trying to get out of here on a longsword fighter."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Before Alpha Church's arrival, someone got on a longsword fighter craft in the valley.

"YAAAAHOOOO!" the man screamed out in a southern accent (no, it isn't Sarge). "Up, up, and away!"

The pilot flies the longsword as high as he can as he tries to break orbit, but was shot down from an energy projectile southeast from the valley.

As the craft comes crashing down, the pilot says, "I'm okay!"

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

"Oh yeah." Grif remembers, "I remember that." He looks at Simmons, "Who was the pilot again?"

"I think it was Rico or some other redneck."

Dr. Watts clear his throat while going 'ahem'. Which caught everyone's attention. "If that is the case, we may need to find another way to get to the people responsible for taking us here."

Epsilon Church then appears on the stage, "Well, I do have an idea. But we may need to get there since our teleporters no longer work and we have to wait until the end of Halloween. If our theory is correct, all the zombies and other undead monsters will disappear or go away when Halloween is over. True, we do have some incredible defenses, but not all of us are warriors or soldiers. Plus, the portals that Team CRDL found may come in handy."

Raven steps up, "I can open portals but it only opens to those that I have bonded with. In other words, someone has to head down there in order for me to open it. Not to mention that I can only maintain it for an extended period of time."

"That's okay." Epsilon Church says. "I was planning on sending someone over there to set-up a teleporter anyway. But we can't since they are out of commission by unknown means. Yet we will do it after Halloween once all the zombies and creepy sh-"

"Uh-uh!" Saffron went while glaring at him.

"Crap."

"Thank you."

Adrian laughs a little.

"Once those are done and everyone celebrates their holiday-"

"And birthday!" Ruby states.

"And birthday, we can send someone over there while Raven opens the portal. But we still need some people here to defend our settlement in case things go bad. We can discuss on the people who will be staying here and those who will be going. Because, who knows what else is out there."

"I'll stay!" Adam volunteers to stay put while raising his left hand. "I'll stay and protect the settlement. I've seen enough death for one lifetime."

Older Maria steps-up, "We can discuss this a few days before Halloween. Right now, autumn is approaching and we need to make sure that we have enough food for everybody. Best to prepare for winter."

Winter stands up from her seat, "I'll assist with that. I prefer to keep things organize and symmetrical."

"We're organizing food, deary. Not building a new house."

"Although we may need one." Fennec speaks up. "Some of us would like to have our own home assuming there is some room left."

Sienna stands up, "I can assist with that."

* * *

Over at the most southern edge of the Mojave Wasteland, Tyrian Callows has entered the Searchlight Airport and killed many radscorpions with his new mechanical stinger with demonic features and poisons from sand reapers venom glands, giant spider venom, cobra venom, puffball mushrooms, pulmonoscorpius toxins, and poison wyvern spit. He chuckles at the dead bodies.

"Sorry cousins!" He gleefully smiles at the dead bodies, "But it is survival of the fittest here! But don't worry..." Tyrians pulls out a knife, "I'll make good use of your poisons." He laughs manically as he starts cutting through the exoskeleton of the large radscorpion.

However, not too far from where he is, Tyrian is being watched through a pair of binoculars by a veteran legionary alongside seven of his prime legionaries with one of them using a sniper rifle.

"So, do we take him in or cut him down?" the sniper asks.

The veteran lowers his binoculars and looks at his soldier, "Take the shot. That mutant is too insane for a slave."

"Got it." The sniper takes aim and prepares to fire.

Tyrian can sense the sniper taking aim and grinning at the direction where the sniper is. The sniper is taken by surprise as if Tyrian knows that he is being watched. He hesitates to take the shot as Tyrian gives the sniper the middle finger.

"Shit! He's on to us!"

"Take the shot, NOW!" the veteran ordered.

The sniper fires a shot yet Tyrian dodges by moving his hand and head away from the path of the sniper bullet right before he uses his aura to increase his speed and runs up to the legionaries firing at him. The sniper tries to take a few shots but Tyrian uses his reflexes to dodge the bullets as he runs up towards the legionaries and chopped off the head of the sniper along with his scope. The other soldiers prepare to shoot, but Tyrian is moving too fast that he manage to dispatch them with little effort as he cackles and laughs like the madman he is as he dispose of them.

Tyrian looks up into the air and extends his arms while taking a satisfying breath, "I'm in my happy place now."

" _Tyrian._ " Salem's voice came from the crystal ball in in pocket.

He pulls it out, "Yes, my Goddess?"

" _I am unable to call forth an Abyss Gate at you're location due to some sort of power there. You're on your own to scout the land. And please, try not to kill everyone while you're there. I need some of the troops there along with everything else. But if you find the leader of this Legion, kill 'em. Including any second in commands._ "

"As you wish." Tyrian puts the ball away and happily skips towards the northern direction in search of killing any bandit leaders, finding the rockets, and anything that could be useful. But before he does so, he loots the bodies and collect a few skulls.

However, he sees a tattered rag child with bombs strapped to him. The small boy is frightened by Tyrian yet runs up to him screaming. Tyrian smiles as he takes the sniper rifle and shoots the child in the head which causes the child to drop dead. He cackles as he prepares his new trophy.

* * *

Over at the Remnant Encampment, despite a few undead creatures that keep on coming out, everyone prepares for Halloween tomorrow as they decorate the place with handmade decorations and a few things that Ciel made with the fabricator. Everyone get their jack-o-lanterns ready as they try to carve some faces to the best of their effort. Jaune is trying to make a superhero costume, but made his cape too small. Zwei is also dressed in a superhero mask and cape. Ruby sneaks around to see if anyone has any presents hidden for her birthday. However, Summer caught her and disciplines her daughter.

Terra and Saffron had just finish their decorations.

"There!" Saffron says as she dust her hands. "All finish!"

"It looks good." Terra says.

The house is decorated with paper bats and jack-o-lanterns on the windows, some orange lights, jack-o-lanterns on the porch, and a few Halloween costume skulls from Fallout 76 dangling close to the door.

"We're back." Adam comes towards Saffron and Terra with Adrian on his shoulders and Adrian is holding onto Adam's horns.

"Hey there, Adam." Saffron gives them a warm greeting. "How is Adrian?"

"Despite pulling on my horns like some rider on his oxen mount, which hurts by the way, he's a good kid." Adam smiles a little as he gives Adrian a fist bump. "We had a good time."

"That's sweet." Saffron says. "Hope he wasn't that much of a hassle."

"Not really."

Adrian looks like he is putting on his derp face as Adam feels something wet on the back of his head.

"...and someone needs a diaper change." He handed Adrian back to Saffron.

Saffron takes Adrian into her arms, "Sorry about that. Hehe."

Little Adrian tries to reach out to Adam with his right hand with Adam giving him his right finger. Adrian shakes it a little with Adam smiling at the small infant.

"It's alright." Though Adam's eyes, there appears to be some bit of humanity in him. Something he never had in a long time for who knows how long. Adam manage to find some comfort here in this new world. A new purpose; to protect something so pure and small.

* * *

Afterwards, Adam has gathered the Belladonna's and Sienna to the beach to say something to them. Tock is up on the ramp watching while sitting on the ledge.

Adam looks at the four as he says to them respectfully, "Blake. Ghira. Kali. Sienna. I have something to say." He takes a Japanese-style bow to them, "I'm sorry."

The four are taken by surprise by this.

Adam stops bowing, "Blake, whatever you were thinking about me when you left, you were right. I was becoming a monster. A monster that was corrupted by his own beliefs and viewed everyone as an enemy. Even those who are a with me and have turn against the cause."

Blake is speechless and has no idea what to say, but she smiles and nods at him.

Adam then looks at Sienna, "And Sienna, you are right. I was getting over confident and getting a large ego." He chuckles a little, "A large head and little brains."

Sienna chuckles a little. "Sorry. But you are right. Yet I also want to apologize for letting you get out of hand by praising your actions."

Adam then looks at Ghira, "But I owe you the biggest apology of all, Chief. I should've listen to you, I should've listen to your teachings, and...a lot of stuff that would take two days to list."

Ghira approaches and places his hands on Adam's shoulders, "You know; there is too much hate back on Remnant. Maybe, there should be more forgiveness then resentment. And I forgive you, Adam."

Tock jumps down from her little perch, "I do remember a quote." she says while approaching, "The road to hell is paved with good intentions. You can justify anything if it's in the pursuit of a 'greater good,' the important thing is where you draw the line."

"Where did you learn that?" Kali asks.

"From that daft girl name Penny. She's been looking up quotes on that laptop of hers. She kept going on and on about some of the stuff she has read and seen. Really annoying, but informational."

"Like school?" Adam jests.

Everyone starts to laugh.

Blake then says after everyone's done laughing, "Should we get back on setting things up?"

"Indeed." Ghira agrees as he heads towards the map. "We have decorations to set up for Halloween. Crops that need harvesting. A plan to attack some alien base with small chances of success. So much work."

Adam then feels a weight being lifted from his heart after apologizing to everyone. He held his head high as he follows everyone up with a peaceful smile on his face. As he heads up, he says to Tock, "You know, that is a good quote. Some people do get corrupted by their own beliefs."

* * *

User 1010: Alright people, let's get this place back-up and running.

User 411: Let's see what we can do with this old wreck.

User 2005: Hope we can get things back up and running before the party.

User 411: Which one?

User 2005: The one that involves the success of Project Phoenix.

User 1010: Cut the chatter, get to work. We're on a schedule here.

User 3301: Although I do have a question.

User 1010: *sigh* What is it?

User 3301: With all the tech we got, why can't we make our own money with those Star Trek replicators? Like gold?

User 1010: Fair point, but we'll discuss this later.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Glad to...well I would like to say "see you all again", but that requires a camera. Hehe. I do have some news. I am gonna work on a new story this summer and it will be a review series with a storyline. Kinda like Atop the Fourth Wall if you guys ever watch the show. Why? Because I suck at video editing and YouTube... let's just say that YouTube is no longer a good place to set up shop with all the fees, demonitizing, being run by computers instead of people, terrible new algorithm, and the list goes on. Second, I would like to post my opinions on somethings and I will do the best I can to describe things. Third, I'm only using a laptop and not a desktop so I can't do any sort of video editing. Hell, I have no idea how to do so and from what I've heard, editing is expensive for some reason. Plus some of the scenes take place at futuristic looking locations. As for a reason why, I would like to share my opinions on certain things. Fourth, it would take more time away from Fanfiction and I have other projects to do and work that needs to be done. So...that's it. See you guys in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

It is now Halloween day at the Remnant Encampment with everyone setting up their decorations and jack-o-lanterns in preparations for the night. But over at Team RWBY/STRQ House, everyone is getting ready for someone's special birthday. Blake is keeping an eye out through the window to make sure that Ruby isn't coming home early. Summer Rose is keeping Ruby occupied by helping out with the decorations at everyone else's houses.

Ghira places the 'Happy 16th Birthday Ruby' banner on the railing of the second floor and goes, "There. All finish."

Kali is on the ground and looks up at the banner, "Looking good honey!"

"Thanks, dear!"

Taiyang and Yang get some of the presents out on the floor with the Schnee Family carefully place a three tier cake onto the center of the table.

"There we go." Willow says as she and her family placed the cake down.

The cake is round and red with red, white, black, and yellow rose petals on them and strawberry frosting on the edges. On the top of the cake, there are two candles in the shape of the number 16 on the top with a rose on the 6 where the hole should be.

"This is a lot of work for someone turning 16." Whitley says.

"Well...you're only 16 once." Weiss says. "Usually, back on Remnant, when people turn 16, they get to have a driver's license."

Winter takes a closer look at the position of the cake, "I think it is off center by 3 centimeters."

Whitley looks at Winter with a dirty look, "Really?"

Raven brings in a dirt bike that is painted red, has Ruby's emblem on it, and has a red bow on it.

Klein is busy setting up a buffet table that has deviled eggs, assorted chips, makeshift hot dogs from Dodo meat, homemade hot dog buns, and homemade strawberry lemonade in bowl. "There." he says, "All set."

Blake looks at everyone, "She's coming!"

Taiyang then says, "Quick! Everyone hide and get ready."

Everyone hit the lights and hide behind something. The door opens with Summer opening the door and Ruby follows. The lights turn on with everyone shouting, " **SURPRISE!** " while throwing homemade confetti made of colored paper up in the air. " **HAPPY SWEET 16TH BIRTHDAY RUBY!** "

Ruby is giddy with excitement as she is taken by surprise at her surprise birthday party. So everyone celebrated with some lunch before getting to the cake. Everyone sings the song as Ruby prepares for her wish.

"Make a wish, Ruby!" Yang says.

"I wish...I wish...I wish that we all get to go home with everyone coming out alive." Ruby then blows the candles.

* * *

Somewhere at the ancient mystical city, Red Team has been deployed to find anything they can use back at the Encampment. Anything like spell tomes, alchemy ingredients, mystical artifacts, and practically anything that is useful. They arrived on the Falcon as they search the place.

Right now, they are scavenging some college.

Grif groans, "This is bullshit. Why can't we head back home and have some of Ruby's birthday cake?"

Simmons says, "Because winter is coming and we have to prepare. So do you wanna scavenge for shit while there is no snow or you have to dig through snow?"

Grif looks down, "Good point."

Lopez then says, "Lo último que necesito es que mis servos se estén congelando. Así que necesitamos encontrar mierda y rápido antes de que llegue la primera nieve."  
 **Translation:** "The last thing I need is my servos freezing up. So we need to find shit and fast before the first snow hits."

"I get it Lopez." Grif says as he starts throwing junk over his shoulders. "I really wanna try that birthday cake."

"That's probably why we're out here." Simmons stops and looks at Grif, "After all the birthday surprises we've been through, you somehow manage to eat all the birthday cakes we had stashed and hidden away. Whole!"

"Haces que Lex Luthor robe 40 pasteles parece que cometió un delito menor y el tuyo es un delito grave. Como ser un asesino en serie pero con comer."  
 **Translation:** "You make Lex Luthor stealing 40 cakes look like he committed a petty offense and yours is a major crime. Like being a serial killer but with eating."

Grif laughs, "Yeah. But I wonder if the others are doing better than us."

* * *

Sarge, Donut, and Sanchez are in some sort of library of the college with Sarge looking for anything about military stories.

"Dammit!" Sarge says out loud. "I couldn't find any about war stories!"

Donut pops his head through a shelf, "And I can't find anything about interior decorating!"

Sanchez says to the two, "Estamos procurando por algo que REALMENTE seja útil. Não para a sua leitura pessoal, você fode. Basta pegar o que pudermos e sair."  
 **Translation:** "We're looking for something that ACTUALLY is useful. Not for your personal reading, you fucksticks. Just grab whatever we can and get out."

Donut and Sarge just look at Sanchez with Donut going, "Uh...we don't speak Esperanto. Only Simmons does. I can speak Spanish."

"Eu só falo português, seu idiota. E Lopez me disse que você é péssimo com o espanhol como um babaca."  
 **Translation:** "I only speak Portuguese you fucking idiot. And Lopez told me that you're terrible with Spanish like a fucking dumbass."

Donut just looks at him, "I'm gonna call Simmons."

"Foda-se manequim de merda rosa com inseguranças sobre o sexo que ele é que tem dicas de decoração pobres e senso de moda."  
 **Translation:** "Fucking pink shit dummy with insecurities about what sex he is who has poor decorating tips and fashion sense."

Donut says with some sniffles, "We love you too man."

"Can it!" Sarge ordered. "Get back to work!"

* * *

As for the blues, they are checking some of the local blacksmiths to find anything made of metal they can use. Carolina is outside to make sure the perimeter is secured while everyone else is inside.

"Found something!" Caboose shouts.

"That's my foot, Caboose!" Washington says.

"Sorry!"

Carolina sighs and looks down. After a few seconds, she says, "Hey, Church?"

Epsilon Church then appears on Carolina's left, "Yeah, what's up?"

Carolina turns to face the AI fragment, "It's about the plan. I'm starting to have second thoughts about it." Carolina sounds worried.

"Why?"

"It's because...it's because... Look, it's just that...I don't wanna lose anyone. And I don't wanna lose you again."

"That's touching." Chruch says nonchalant.

Carolina raises her voice a little, "I'm serious."

"I know, it's just... *sighs* Look, whatever forces is responsible for resurrecting me, they didn't exactly do it right. I'm on the verge of failing and doing all that shit back at the canyon has cost me two fragments of myself based on the other fragments. And I already heard the message I gave you before I failed after the battle against the fucking head dick of Charon. I don't wanna go either, but sitting around ain't exactly helping. Just prolonging the inevitable."

"But if we can-"

"Stop!" Church interrupts Carolina. "Please try to understand. I am gonna fail. No matter what happens, no matter how much time would pass, everything has to die out at some point. Even AI. An AI fragment if you will. Even computer programs have to die out at some point, like an old computer after over use. Even if you have back-ups. If I'm gonna go out, I wanna do it my own way: helping my friends."

There is a moment of silence between the two for a few seconds but the sound of a metal object got knocked over and hit someone.

"OW!" Tucker got hit.

"Sorry Tucker!" Caboose apologizes.

Carolina then gives a deep sad sigh before saying, "Just...promise me that when its over and you're still intact, somehow, that we will make a back-up of you or something."

"I can't make any promises at this point." Then Epsilon Church disappears.

BONK!

Tucker screams, "OOOOWWW!"

"Tucker did it!" Caboose points blame.

"That was me getting hurt you dumb-ass!"

"Oh. Then it's your own fault."

Washington yells, "Would both of you quit it!?"

Caboose then says, "Can we make this quick? I wanna dress up as a space marine for Halloween."

"You ARE a space marine, Caboose." Wash says.

"Oh... Then I wanna dress up as a dinosaur."

Tucker threatens, "How about I shove you in one through its stomach?"

Carolina then yells out, " **WOULD YOU THREE STOOGES CUT IT OUT AND GET BACK TO WORK!** "

Caboose panics, "Please don't kill me!"

Doc is standing behind Carolina and says, "Would you like some therapy sessions or-"

Carolina turns around quickly and is taken by surprise, "Jesus fuck!" She steps back. "Have you been there the whole time?!"

"So you finally noticed." Doc sounds a little snarky, "Yes, I've been standing here the whole time. I just got word from Ironwood and he wants to know how are things. But judging from what I'm seeing, not really the best of time to report in."

"Just tell him that we found a few metal objects and are gonna check the alchemy shop next." Carolina sounded a little defensive when speaking to Doc.

"Okay. But I'm gonna have to check on the Reds-"

"JUST GO!"

"Okay, okay!" Doc runs away from the angry Freelancer as fast as he can to check-up on Red Team.

* * *

Over at the Mojave Wasteland, Tyrian continues to kill a bunch of Legion soldiers over at Cottonwood Cove along with some of the slaves they had locked up and their mongrels. Yet he forgot to interrogate them while joyfully killing his victims.

"Uh-oh." his smile gets turn upside down. "I forgot to ask for directions." He starts to worry, "She will be mad at me if I don't find the spaceship site soon."

However, while on the rooftop of the building, he notices three Legion troops coming to the outpost from the north. One of them is a veteran legionary while two of them are legion scouts.

He smiles, "Guess I should keep one a live...for now."

Over at the three Legion troops, one of the scouts say, "Any idea on what just happened?" as they approach and notice the dead bodies.

"That's why we're here." says the veteran. "Keep an eye out and-" The man turns around and notices that both of his men are cut down by Tyrian. The veteran tries to pull out his revolver but got grabbed by Tyrian's tail by the leg.

Tyrian stomps on the veteran's back as he smiles, "Hello, little soldier boy. Mind answering a few questions?"

The veteran grunts in pain as he tries to grab his revolver. But Tyrian grabs it and tosses it aside.

"Now answer me this: Where is the location for spaceships?"

"I don't know what you are- AH!" Tyrian stomps on the veterans back again. "Go to hell you piece of- GAH!" and again. "Alright. You have to head north to a place called Novac. It's a place with a giant lizard creature from ancient times before the bombs. Then you should head west to some building hidden in the mountains that has a spear for a monument. But you won't survive. If Kaiser and my battle brothers don't kill you, then the ghouls and mutants shall kill you instead. If not, then the radiation."

"Why, thank you." Tyrian then stabs the veteran's head with his stinger, right through his skull and into the ground. Then the demented Faunus joyfully skips up north to find the town of Novac. From there, he will find the rocket ships that Salem needs to get to the Halo ring.

* * *

It is now nightfall at the Remnant Encampment and everyone is out wearing Halloween outfits (well most of them).

Ruby is wearing an outfit similar to hers but it is more based on Little Red Riding Hood, and more adorable. "Ta-da!" she says while outside of the house. "I'm Red Riding Hood!"

"And I thought you made a character based-off herself." Weiss says while coming out dressing like Elsa from Frozen, but still has her hairstyle.

Ruby look at her, "But look at you!" Ruby sounds more hyper than before. "You look like a fairytale princess."

Weiss starts to blush a little, "Well, that's because Penny made me this outfit from that movie."

"At least you're dressed decently than me." Blake says while looking a little gloomy. Blake is wearing a dark purple succubus outfit but not really that revealing complete with horns, wings, and a tail. "My mom thought I would look good in this outfit."

"Oh come on, Blake." Yang comes out and wearing a catgirl maid outfit with yellow cat ears and a tail and the outfit is yellow with white. She smiles, "At least you're not wearing this." She does a pose like an elegant maid.

Blake gives her a disapproval look but says, "Good point. But still though, my mother went with the witch outfit."

"Oh come on now!" Ruby says. "It's still my birthday, it's Halloween, and we should go trick-or-treating!" She raises her arm, "Bonsai!"

But no one is responding.

Ruby tries again, "Bonsai!"

Then the three decide to just humor her, "Bonsai."

Then the four go out for trick-or-treating in their little neighborhood, unbeknownst to them that darker days are coming ahead. But as of now, the night is young with frightful yet playful activities with many trying to do the trick-or-treat tradition of old. The houses are decorated in spooky festivities, glowing jack-o-lanterns, and a few people handing out candy. For now, everyone just enjoys this evening on this planet...while there are also zombies from World War Z trying to get in but they all get slaughtered by the superior defenses of the Encampment. Don't worry. By tomorrow, all the undead will disappear...and they all have to deal with turkey themed creatures.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

After Halloween, the next morning, Team RWBY are flying a pelican along with Grif, Tucker, Simmons, and Agent Carolina to the island where the portal is inside a gun platform where Team CRDL found with Blake in the driver seat. Although, Ruby is a little confused.

"There is something I don't get." she says. "Why are WE going instead of Team CRDL?"

"Because my mom's semblance only works on those that she has formed a bond with and she prefer to keep her distance from those idiots." Yang explains.

Simmons asks the three ladies, "So is Team CRDL the school bullies or...?"

"Yep." Ruby and Yang responds.

Simmons rolls his head and says in a sarcastic tone, "Oh great."

Grif looks at Simmons, "Simmons, you are a grown man and they are below the age of 18. In other words, you can boss them around like a reasonable adult you are." Grif...surprisingly gives Simmons a confident boost.

"Oh, thanks! ...wait." Simmons starts to get suspicious. "Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

Tucker looks at Grif and is also suspicious, "Yeah. Why now?"

Grif explains, "Uh, because we are gonna die."

Epsilon Church appears, "Grif, just...how many times you've been in situations where you and everyone else nearly died?"

Weiss rolls her eyes and head while crossing her arms, "Gee, wonder how." Then thinks about it and looks at the Reds and Blues, "Actually, now I'm curious."

Epsilon Church flickers in front of Weiss, "Do you want a list?"

Tucker then says, "I have something as big as..." He realizes how old the three girls are, "Wait, nevermind."

Yang snickers a little with Weiss's face being all red while Ruby is a little confuse.

"Big as what?" she asks Tucker.

"Nothing. Forget it." Tucker responds.

Ruby then says, "Just hope we can make this quick and I get to have my birthday cake."

Grif asks, "What kind of cake was it?"

"Strawberry with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream center."

"Oh my god, that is the best cake that I really want to eat."

Yang says to Grif, "Well, from what everyone told us, you're not gonna get any." Yang smirks.

"Shit."

Yang giggles.

" _We're here._ " Blake says over the radio.

They have arrived at the island that has the big gun platform. Blake lands on the beach close to the entrance of the facility and everyone got out. They keep an eye out for any infected creatures that Team CRDL found sometime ago that got Cardin infected.

Carolna says, "Secure the perimeter! Make sure there aren't any infected creatures!"

Everyone has their weapons out and keep an eye out for anything that has green crystal shit on them.

After 10 seconds, Simmons says, "Looks clear."

Carolina then orders, "Alright, let's head inside."

Everyone heads inside the structure to find any portals that aren't related to the ones they just had before they went dead. They traveled deep into the structure until they found it.

"Is that it?" Weiss asks.

Simmons looks at the PDA that was given to him from Russel, "Yep. That's it."

Epsilon Church shows up, "Okay, let me do my magic." He floats towards the alien portal, "Since this is alien tech, it will take me a while. An hour or two at least."

"Got it." Yang pulls up her radio, "Okay, mom. You can bring everyone in now."

A red portal then appeared as Raven walked through along with the rest of Team STRQ followed by Team CFVY, Team JNPR, and Team FAME along side Sarge, Caboose (with Freckles in his assault rifle), Agent Washington, and Donut. But they are also accompanied by Winter Season, Adam Taurus, Lopez, Sanchez, and Agent Texas.

* * *

Over at the Mojave Wasteland, Salem has unleashed some of her forces over at the REPCONN Test Site and killed off the Nightkin and the ghouls guarding the area with her forces. Deep inside Tyrian is there laughing while also coughing because of the radiation poisoning in his body after he quickly grabbed a few important items.

Salem approach Tyrian at the launch facility, "Did you get the items we needed?"

Tyrian gives Salem a kneel, "Yes, my gracious Lady." He seems pleased, "I have them and did everything I can to install them. With these new rockets, we can head to the ring world."

"I suppose you install them properly." Salem glares at him yet Tyrian has his head down.

"I will check them until they are in." He gets up and starts to get to work.

* * *

Back at the gun platform, everyone waited for Epsilon Church to finish calibrating the portal until he appears.

"I'm back." he says in an exhausted tone.

Everyone gather around and are ready.

Carolina asks, "How did it go?"

Epsilon looks at Carolina, "Well...I just lost Gamma but manage to get the portal up and running." Before Carolina says something, Epsilon says, "Don't worry. I can handle it. Just don't push me with all the armor enhancements all at once."

"Got it."

Everyone ready themselves as the portal flickers and green swirls appear.

"Let's go!" Agent Carolina leads the charge as everyone heads through the portal.

* * *

On the other side of the portal, they appear at some sort of communications room that is the size of a basketball court with a giant holographic screen behind them with many computer desks with only a few on. On these computers are...Roger, correction, make that Rogers from American Dad as they try to fix the place. They stopped doing repairs and noticed the armed group.

"AAAHHH!" one of them screamed and points at them, "Intruders!"

All the Rogers from American Dad flail their arms and scream as they ran out of the three doors with big red signs over them with one saying, 'NOPE', another saying, 'DON'T WANT TO GET INVOLVED', and the third says, 'RUN' as they exited through these doors. Everyone just stare at gawk at what the hell just happened.

Tucker says, "What just happened?"

Grif says, "Was that, or, were they Rogers from Family Guy?"

Simmons corrects, "No. That would be Brian Griffin. Those guys are from American Dad."

"Who?" Qrow asks.

"It was a popular television cartoon with a lot of adult humor back in the 21st century."

"Oh."

Everyone just stood there in awkward silence.

That is until Caboose says, "They are nice people."

Raven looks at Caboose, "You just met them."

Epsilon appears and says to Raven, "Ignore him. He's...you know."

Raven sighs, roll her eyes, and just head towards the nearest terminal, "Fine." She checks on one of the computers and see if there is anything useful. She press a few buttons, "Well, the language is still the same. I'm already logged in since those guys were working on these computers."

Simmons sings, "Sloop-ppyyy."

"Can it, Simmons." Sarge orders. "Lopez. Sanchez." He looks at the robots, "You two are with me and guarding the door."

Lopez gives a dull, "Por supuesto."  
 **Translation:** "Sure."

"Tanto faz."  
 **Translation** : "Whatever."

The two robots secure on of the doors with Sarge telling them, "And show more enthusiasm! Today's a good day to finally achieve the glorious death we've all been waiting for!"

"As if!" Grif argues. "I don't wanna die!"

Sarge then orders Grif, "Grif! Check to see if there is a mini fridge filled with booze in this room!"

Grif gets excited, "On it!" Grif is now more motivated because of that one order he gets to do.

"Found it!" Qrow says behind one of the consoles. He pops up and show he has an arm full of mini alcohol bottles.

Adam looks a little confuse, "Why would they- Nevermind. Team FAME and I will secure those three doors."

Simmons then says, "We'll check to see if we can figure out what the hell is on these computers."

Those that aren't on guard try to access on what is on the computers. Yet they also noticed something.

Winter Season asks, "Isn't there supposed to be some alarms going off?"

Adam checks, "Turns out that some of the systems on this place is out of whack and on maintenance. Yet the repairs are taking longer due to Salem's scrying."

"Wait." Taiyang says. "What do you mean, 'Salem's scrying'?"

"Turns out the 'dark' Salem, the one I told you about, has been doing some scrying yet their anti-magic defense systems were preventing that until they overloaded."

"Guess that makes sense."

Weiss's eyes started to widen as she found something. "Everyone. I found something." She presses a few buttons and a hologram of Halo started to appear.

Everyone looks at the hologram and the people of Remnant were astonished by the strange alien world in a shape of a ring. Yet those that know it, are not impressed.

But Agent Carolina says, "We're on a Halo ring?"

"What's a Halo ring?" Ruby asks.

Agent Washington explains, "It is a weapon of mass destruction on a galactic scale."

Qrow was about to take a sip from his new flask but drops it on the floor after hearing that.

Summer says, "Wait, we're on a weapon?!"

"Super weapon, mom." Ruby corrected.

"I got something!" Amber says as she presses a few buttons.

What happens next is that a bunch of holograms appear with a bunch of them look like planets. Correction, they all look like Remnant with some of them look like they went through an apocalyptic event with some looking like molten lava and some are shattered/destroyed. Then a bunch of names appear on blue holograms.

They read:

Team SLVR - Status: Destroyed

Simin Megistus - Status: Deceased

Lycan Arcadia - Status: Deceased

Vella Moisia - Status: Deceased

R-

Team NYON - Status: Destroyed

Nyx Alset - Status: Deceased

Yuko Magenta - Status: Deceased

Orion Asterphos - Status: Deceased

Nero Jiang - Status: Deceased

Team DGTL - Status: Destroyed

Diana Fritillary - Status: Deceased

Gaea Buckwheat - Status: Deceased

Terres Couronne - Status: Deceased

Leila Souris - Status: Deceased

The people from Remnant look at horror as they see the names of people from other duplicates of Remnant getting killed as they notice the 'Destroyed' and 'Deceased' statuses. They are shocked and horrified to see such things. Adam gets upset as he draws his swords and tries to destroy the results...but then realizes they are holograms after he tries to slash them.

"Oh...right. Shit."

"Wait, a minute." Emerald says in disbelief, "We're all part of some sick twisted experiment on that planet?"

Taiyang punches on the computer before saying with some hostility in his tone, "Looks like it."

Alarms start blaring and red lights start flashing as some troops wearing red and green tek armor started firing at Lopez, Sanchez, and Sarge. The three fire back as Agent Tex fires a rocket at them yet they had shields. One of them threw an electric prod like a spear at Lopez which pierced through his left shoulder and cause electrical surges on him.

"OW!" Lopez says in English with a Hispanic accent, "That almost fried my circuits!"

Tex fired another round and got them this time and slams the door controls which, you know, causes the door to seal shut.

Simmons looks at Lopez after the door sealed and Lopez removes the prod, "Did you just spoke English?"

"Yeah I... Holy shit!" Lopez realizes, "I can speak English!" He tosses the prod at Sanchez and electrocuted Sanchez.

"OW!" Sanchez says in English with a Portuguese accent. "That really... Oh shit! I can speak English too!"

Grif sighs, "There goes all that wasted effort learning to speak Spanish."

Lopez looks at Grif, "I wouldn't say that."

" **FOCUS!** " Carolina shouted.

Someone on the intercom, one of the Rogers, says, " _Heads-up people! We have a few ships heading in from the planet! It's Grimm Salem and her minions! Any and all available personal get ready! Because all our anti-ship weaponry and platforms are down! Also, how is everyone doing?_ "

Caboose says at the PA, "I'm doing great! How about you?!"

"Shut up, Caboose!" Grif and Tucker yell at Caboose.

"Did that guy say 'Grimm Salem'?" Qrow asks.

* * *

In a location not too far from where our heroes are at, three rockets from the planet crash land on the surface of Halo. The terrain is an alpine mountain close to the sea and a few large buildings of Forerunner origin just a few miles away. The rockets open up to reveal minions, thralls, Uruks, and undead as they try to claim a beachhead. Salem exits out of one of the rockets while surveying the area. When the notices the structures, she smirks as she raises her hands with her body emitting a dark purple aura. Portals started to open up close to the rockets with waves of her troops coming through. Hundreds of thralls, trolls, Uruks, undead, minions, beasts, reprogrammed robots, super mutants, and a few enthralled Legion members came through to declare war on the people responsible for their predicament.

* * *

Back at the communications room, everyone watch as Salem unleash her forces through the portals.

Epsilon Church pops up and orders, "We need to get moving! NOW!"

Everyone stops what they were doing and head through the middle door. They ran as fast as they could as they hurry to find the ADMIN.

Epsilon says through everyone's radios, "The guy in charge, the ADMIN, is on the top floor of this facility. That's where we need to be."

"Assuming we don't get killed." Grif says while trying to catch his breath.

But as they turn at a corridor, "There they are!" Some of the tek soldiers spotted them. "Blast them!"

The group fire their range weapons and gun down the tek soldiers. Approximately eight of them in red armor got killed.

One of them retreated and shouted through his communications, "Falling back to regroup!"

Tex ordered, "Let's move people!"

Everyone keeps running down the hallways that are twenty feet long and forty feet high in order to find the ADMIN.

* * *

Back at Salem's landing site, Salem's forces are putting up one hell of a fight against the highly advance, tek wearing soldiers as many appear on tek ATV's, Tapejaras wearing tek saddles, tek meks, rock drakes wearing tek saddles, enforcers, and T-Doms wearing tek saddles. These defenders are up against a large scale force of primitives, mutants, creatures, demonic creatures, mystical creatures and undead creatures that prove to be a challenge.

Despite his radiation sickness, Tyrian gleefully kills anyone that gets in his way as he slices some of the tek troops from behind and pierced his tail through some of the helmets Mortal Kombat style. He laughs while saying, "I love a good war!" as he continues to laugh like a maniac that he is.

Super Mutants throw mini nukes at some of the meks which causes their shields to go down with some riding on mammoths and elephants to tip over the colossal robots. Yet some on the Quetzalcoatlus that have platform saddles have some tek turrets that rain fire down upon the invading forces. Grimm Salem uses her powers to stop them, have their bodies twisted and broken before they all come falling down. Many thralls throw demonic fire orbs at some of the soldiers to set them on fire before the archers shoot their arrows for the killing blow. Some of the soldiers armed with tek railguns try to take on some of Salem's snipers before they can land a hit while hiding on the cliffs. The whole area has become a bloody battlefield.

By some rocks, a tek soldier in purple armor hides with two other soldiers with one in blue and another in black.

"Fuck!" says the purple soldier as he takes cover with bullets and arrows being fired at the rocks. "This is not what I signed up for!"

"You can say that again!" the blue soldier agree through all the chaos. He then takes a few cover shots with his tek rifle to get a few hits. "I signed up because I get to see naked women! Then probably have sex with clones of them when given a chance."

"Hang on!" says the black soldier while having her hand on the left side of her helmet. She looks at the other two, "Shit! We got intruders heading for the ADMIN's office!"

"Ah shit." the blue soldier says. "Well, there goes my job!" He looks at the two, "I don't know about you guys but I'm getting out of dodge and look for a new job! Anyone interested?!" he raises his hand.

Both purple and black soldier raise their hands in agreement.

"Okay, let's get the fuck out, get into the nearest ship, and then go to the nearest TGI Fridays in another system to celebrate that we're alive!"

The purple soldier says, "I'm up for that!"

"TGI Fridays?!" says the black soldier, "Let's go!"

Then the three use their jets to get the hell out of the battlefield to steal a ship.

* * *

 **AN: Hey, I forgot to load up some Q &A earlier so this part here is an update.**

 **Guest #1 & #2: Those are good suggestions but I have some other ideas in mind for the sequel but I will try to add in your suggestions. Although, there is something I would like to ask: Does Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid an isekai anime? I know that the characters are in our world but Torhu and Kanna are dragons from anther world so I wonder if it does count.**

 **Mitch: XD That is a good one! But I wonder if that is a reference to that one horrible horror movie called ThanksKilling. The one about a killer turkey. If not better check-out Phelous' review of it on YouTube.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

 **AN: Since there is some questions about Team CRDL, I'm taking some time to let you know what they are up to.**

 **As for kane, sorry dude, that was supposed to be a reference to all the AI's that went insane and try to kill people. Not to mention how desperate the guys are when having such a low budget. In other words, no Command and Conquer. Too bad that series is no longer around and EA can go fuck itself. When this series is over, I'm gonna review a few of the games in my next series that involves reviews and plot lines like Atop the 4th Wall.**

 **The sequel to this story is gonna come out in late 2019 or early 2020.**

* * *

Team CRDL are in the vault with everyone else because no one knows if there will be a retaliation from the people that brought them here on this planet. They are in the middle of a hall as they are huddled together while looking serious.

"Are you guys ready?" Cardin asks.

Russel smiles, "Oh yeah."

Sky smirks, "You bet I am."

Dove gives the thumbs up as he giggles.

"Alright then." Cardin turns and point his right finger down the hall. "Time to check out the women's showers!" At the end of the hall, the sound of running water hitting the floor with Cardin saying, "You know, make sure that they are safe."

"Hell yeah!" Dove says with his left fist clench, "Plus there are also some hot MILF's we should checkout and take care off when their husbands are dead. Then we could take care of them AND their daughters."

"I'm not really into moms," Sky says, "but I have to admit, they are smoking hot."

Russel speaks, "I'll get the daughters. But we have to wait until Salem's daughters are older. Because you have to be sick in the head to like kids."

Cardin says, "Yeah. Unlike that one freak we caught back at Beacon. That guy was a disgrace."

The team head down the hall and stop at the showers that has the 'Women's' sign on the top.

Sky kneels down and picks the lock, "Just give me a moment and we will get a sneak peak at the hottest babes in all of Remnant."

Cardin and Dove look excited but Russel notices that something is off.

Russel looks at the men's showers across from the women's and notices that something doesn't feel right. He looks back at his teammates, "Hey, isn't the women's showers supposed to be behind us?"

Cardin and Dove look back at both signs and they started to notice too.

"Yeah." Cardin agrees. "You're right. This seems a bit backwards."

The door opens and Team CRDL looks at the open door. What they see is a very angry looking Ghira in a towel with his eyes glowing red and giving off a black and hateful aura. Not only that Roman and Hazel are there too. The team is terrified by the sight of these three angry men as Sky drops the lockpicks.

Ghira looks at them while saying, "You're dead."

The four boys run away screaming in terror. The other door opens to reveal Salem, Kali and Sienna. Kali is trying to hold back her laughter with her fingers on her mouth.

Salem smiles, "Good thing we switched the signs. I knew those boys would be up to something."

"Good thing you caught that." Sienna praises Raven's intuition. "Boys will be boys."

Kali tries her best not to laugh.

Hazel looks at everyone, "Well, at least it got our minds off from what is happening."

NOW BACK TO THE BATTLE!

* * *

The group made their way towards a corridor as they manage to fight their way through a few guards while the rest are trying to stop Salem's forces. The group look at both directions and try to shoot at the soldiers. But everyone takes cover when the bad guys brought out their big weapons such as rocket launchers.

Tex shouts, "Cover! Cover!"

Everyone takes cover behind what every they can find which for some reason there are a lot of crates. Caboose took cover behind a very thin pipe. Then the rockets are fired at the crates that destroyed them which revealed everyone. Winter Season blows some wind to protect everyone with a spell.

"Shit!" Simmons shouts out in a panic, "Who made these crates?! Their junk!"

"Not to mention empty!" Sarge says. "I mean, who the hell leaves a bunch of empty crates around?!"

Lopez and Sanchez pull out rocket launchers and fire at the soldiers that were coming at them.

One of the soldiers in tek armor red says, "Fuck this! I'm outta here!" He looks at his fellow soldiers, "Anyone else!?"

All of them raised their hands in agreement.

"Alright, let's get the hell out and let the robots take care of this!"

Then all the soldiers evacuated.

"The fuck?" Tucker says as he notices the soldiers are leaving. "Are they...retreating?"

Caboose says, "Probably lunch time. And I forgot my sandwiches for this picnic."

"That would sound good right about now." Grif says. "I'm getting hungry."

"Now is not the time!" Taiyang says. "We have to find the head honcho before Grimm Salem gets here!"

"Agree!" Raven says. "This place is a superweapon and we must prevent her from activating it!"

"But where do we go?" Velvet asks.

Blake points at the door, "How about here?"

Everyone approach the door that has some strange symbols on it.

"Never seen symbols like those." Winter Season says as she takes a closer look at it.

"THEN LET'S GO!" Nora shouts as she gets impatient as she smash the door down with her hammer. The doors start flying on the other side of the room with Nora saying, "THERE! LET'S GO!" Nora then runs into the mysterious room.

Grif looks at the Huntsmen, "Is she always like this?"

Ren shakes his head, "You have no idea."

Nora shouts, "GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!"

Everyone made it inside the room yet it looks more like a dead end. However, they noticed eight strange pods with their lids glowing light blue with heart monitors beeping. Everyone takes a closer look at them and see some people inside of them.

"The hell?" Qrow looks at the fourth pod and notices a girl with violet shortcut fringe hair in a bob and wearing a white witch hat that has some waves on the trim along with a purple flower. He reads, "Cinarum, Ragora. Team SLVR #4."

"Team SLVR?" Yang remembers something. "Wasn't that the team that got destroyed?"

Qrow looks at Yang, "Yeah, you're right."

"Found two more!" Summer Rose says. She is standing next to two more identical pods.

However, one has a boy wearing lighter grey bowler hat with a fringe sticking out from the side along with spikey dark grey hair. The other one has a young woman that has black portions of her hair tied neatly into a bun, with white bangs covering her ears, her right side, and pointing behind her, giving her hair an appearance akin to a swan.

Ruby approach, "Are they...also Huntsmen?"

"Not sure but we should let them out." Agent Tex says.

Epsilon Church pops up, "Yeah, I don't think we got the time."

"Agree." Raven agrees with the AI.

"But we cannot just leave them here." Jaune argues. "They might help us against the aliens that did this too them."

"Alright." Raven says. "Team CFVY, Simmons, and Grif stay behind and help these guys. Any of you had medical training?"

Simmons says, "Considering that we had a medic that is worthless as shit, I had sometime during our retirement."

"I'm fine with that." Sarge says as he cock his shotgun, "More killings for me."

Fox says, "We can provide some first aid with our aura."

"Good enough." Raven says. "Now let's move!"

The group had to leave the six behind as they try to find the central hub of where the ADMIN is. They made their way through many empty hallways as the sound of the battle keeps on getting closer. Along the way, they notice that the guards are gone yet they have to stay on their toes because there are some automated defenses. When they keep on getting closer, the Sentinels of Halo activated when they approach some sort of gravity lift elevator with a few of the sentinels falling apart. Adam sprung into action as he uses his semblance to cut them down. Ruby uses her semblance to destroy some of the Sentinels that appear behind Adam as she slices them.

Adam looks at Ruby, "Thanks."

Ruby smiles, "Sure thing!"

Pyrrha uses her semblance to decimate the remaining Sentinels. "Come on. Let's move!"

Everyone got on the elevator as the elevator lifts them up into the top floor. Everyone check their weapons to see how much they do have left before taking on the big man himself.

Sarge checks the radio, "Simmons. Grif. Do you copy?"

*static*

"Hello?"

*static*

"Radio must be busted."

Tucker check his radio, "Mine's on the fritz too."

"Must be some sort of radio jammer in this building." Tex states.

"Probably." Carolina somewhat agrees. "We'll check back on them later."

"Yeah." Donut agrees, "Because this place gives me the creeps for some odd reason. Maybe it's the decor."

Weiss looks at Donut and goes, "Really?"

"Just ignore him." Tucker says.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, some of the tek soldiers are fighting with everything they got as they fire volleys of cannon balls and lasers at Grimm Salem's forces. Her forces still press on as if they are possessed by dark forces while using every heavy armament that they got with mini nukes, rockets, demon-fire orbs, and heavy guns fired at the tek soldiers with many loosing troops left and right along with many beasts. Explosions, corpses and blood litter the beach with empty shells and cartridges scattered about. The Uruks manage to provide sneak attacks upon some of the troops on the cliffs that were low on element.

"Fuck!" says one of the red colored troops riding on a tek saddled rock drake, "I'm low on element!"

One of the blue armored soldiers says, "Even worse, some of our guys ran off! But I can't blame them! It's like fighting against the army of Cthulhu and hell themselves!" A brown minion surprised the soldier but he used a tek sword on it to kill it. "Dammit! I'm running low too! We need the Sentinels here now!"

" **CAPTAIN!** " shouts a purple armored tek soldier as he comes in from the sky. There is a sound of dread in his voice.

"What?!" the captain asks.

" **LOOK!** " He points at the sky.

Everyone looks at the sky as more rockets started to hit the battlefield. But they aren't rockets from the planet. They are from somewhere else.

"Oh shit." the captain says as the rockets approach, "That can't be good."

"What is it?" the soldier asks.

"Those goddamn ministers!" the captain says with anger in his tone of voice. He looks at the troops, "We need to get outta here, now!"

The rockets landed close to she shore as Prometheans from Halo started to pop-up by a strange device inside the rockets. The Prometheans have entered the fray as they try to take down everyone and everything on sight and I do mean everything.

Grimm Salem is busy using her powers on taking down the larger mounts until she sees the rockets coming down. She then uses her powers to destroy some of them but many managed to get pass and land on many troops and beasts alike with the Prometheans being produced. Then the Prometheans start to kill the tek soldiers and Grimm Salem's troops as they appear. Destroying everything in their path.

Grimm Salem sighs, "So much to do and very little time. Oh well." She conjures a black fireball with her left hand, "I do believe the proper proverb is 'If you want something done right, you better do it yourself.'"

" **MY LADY!** " a Legion soldier approach, "We received word that some invaders are inside the structure! They are not our own!"

Grimm Salem looks at the Legion soldier all surprised, "What?!"

* * *

The group inside manage to make it to the top level as the elevator stops.

"This is it!" Washington and Taiyang say at once.

Everyone is on each side of the large doors with a sign that says 'ADMIN' on it.

Epsilon Church appears, "Hold on, I'll unlock it." He went in and turns the red lights to green and opens the door automatically. "Got it!"

Everyone moved into the room with white tile floors and something akin to the inside of a ship.

"Whoa." Tucker says, "Deja vu."

"It does feel like we're on the Charon ship." Sarge says.

However the only difference is that there are no trophies nor a big window to outer space.

"There!" Ruby says as she points her weapon at a desk with a bald man wearing a black suit with the light shining down on him on the other end of the room that just turned on.

Everyone point their weapon, including Taiyang that grabbed a tek rifle, at a man who looks similar to Agent 47 from Hitman but his face is hidden.

"Alright asshole!" Agent Washington sounds piss. "Tell us you who are, right now!"

Before the man can answer, his image flickered which turns out that he is a hologram.

"The fuck?" Tucker says.

"Okay, that is weird." Caboose says. "Is he an AI like Church? What does AI mean?"

Amber looks at the chair, "What is going on?"

"Are we being setup?" Emerald asks.

Cinder says, "Stay on your guard!"

The hologram disappeared as the door open behind the desk opens to reveal someone with spiky grey-blue hair with a balding spot sitting on a chair looking at the monitors on the screen as they get turned off. The man spins the chair to reveal-

"*jumps from chair* **WUBBA LUBBA DUB-DUB**! Haha! *gives a double birdie* A complete and total surprise bi*burp*tches! Woo! Big reveal on who the mastermind is! Which I'm pretty sure some of you found out earlier but thanks to 99% of you re*burp*aders not spoiling it. But who gives a *fart* shit! Haha! See you all in the conclusion!"

Everyone just stand there looking confuse.

* * *

 **AN: That's right! Rick fucking Sanchez from Rick and Morty is the ADMIN. The reason will be revealed in the last chapter in a big chase scene.**

 **iceshadows: Thanks a lot man. Truth is, I'm actually trying to work on a script of a series that I hope to release soon and Fanfiction actually makes good practice. Thanks man, your appreciation is appreciated.**

 **Guest: Thanks dude. But I'm not gonna reveal what is coming out in the sequel. It will ruin the surprise.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Where we last left off, the group found the ADMIN which turns out to be Rock Sanchez of Rick and Morty. Everyone is a little confuse because this is not what they were expecting. They were probably expecting a dark and creepy decrypted old crone or some cyborg attached to some machines. But no. Just some crazy, lanky, mad scientist from a cartoon. There is a bit of an odd silence.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Tucker breaks the silence.

Caboose says, "That's probably some mad scientist who is probably trying to steal technology from some benefactors for his own personal gain who just so happens to be from some cartoon from the 21st century."

"Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding!" Rick says while pointing at Caboose. "We have a winner!"

Everyone looks at Caboose and are surprised with Tucker going, "Holy shit. How the fuck did he get that right?"

"Doesn't matter!" Ruby points her Crescent Rose at Rick, "Time to end this!" While doing so, Epsilon secretly hack into Rick's computers.

Rick looks smug, "Yeah, well... You're gonna have to catch me first!" Rick jumps onto his chair and it immediately dropped through a secret passage way under it.

"HEY!" Yang says with her eyes red and tries to catch him. But in vain as Rick goes way down.

"AFTER HIM!" Taiyang ordered everyone.

"LET'S GO!" Tex agrees.

Rick goes down his little fun slide while strapped into his chair with his bottom eyelids and mouth started to expand with the blowing of the high speeds right to his face as he swirls through his high speed slide for a good solid minute until he stopped at some sort of metal door. With his mouth and eyelids all flappy, he shakes his head to get them back to normal before he unbuckles himself and jumps on the concrete platform. He reach into the inside of his lab coat pocket and pulls out a red keycard that says 'ADMIN Level - ADMIN USE ONLY'. He swipes the keycard at the door and the door opens. When the door opens, turns out that it leads to some sort of cloning room as vats of clones of himself with his real body in the center that is in blue fluids. The clones are in green fluids. He attached the diodes into his brain and his real self started bursting out of the vat while his clone dies while naked. Rick ran out the door naked as everyone started crashing down on the platform just outside the door.

Tex bursts through the door with her fists before pulling out her assault rifle. She looks around and goes, "What the fuck?"

Everyone else entered the room after recovering from a few injuries while sliding down. When they look around, they see the hundreds of clones of Rick Sanchez and they are a little mortified...especially that they are all naked with many of the girls covering their eyes so they don't have to look.

Qrow looks around and says, "Are these...clones?"

Jaune responds while looking at the identical looking men in vats, "Definitely clones." He is feeling a little morbid.

Yang says with her eyes covered, "Can we go?! I do not want to know what a naked elderly man looks like! Let a lone copies of 'em!"

Rick continues to run as he then takes a blue slide down as Epsilon tries to seal it, but too late. Rick continues to slide down until he enters a room that contains the computer, B.I.C.O.R.N. He cracks his fingers "Alright. Better make it fast."

Rick jumps on the top of the thing that looks like something from the movie Aliens but a bit more like machine than organic. Rick climbs his way up the 20 foot tall thing as he makes it way towards the strange, large, brain-like thing in its casing with some wiring on it. He pulls out a laser knife (with a blue blade) as he removes while having some sort of blue hologram on his left eye. He removes as many of the wires as he can until he hears a familiar voice.

" _...Rick...? Is that...you?_ " It sounded like a whiny teenage boy yet a bit on the groggy side. It is coming from the device.

"Hang on, Morty!" Rick continues to remove the wires, "Almost got it!"

" _Grandpa?_ " says a female teenage coming from the same device. " _Where...how...?_ "

" _Dad?_ " Another groggy sounding voice came from the device. This time, it is a woman.

"Hold on...almost...got it!" Rick yanked the synthetic brain from the main computer as it shuts down once it is removed.

" _What the hell!?_ " Morty now sounds more alert. " _What happened?! Where am I?!_ "

Summer says, " _Why can't I move!?_ " Summer sounds like she is panicking.

" _Dad! What's going on?!_ " Beth sounds scared.

Rick holds the device tightly in his arm. "It'll be alright, guys. I'm here. Just need to get you guys out of this place and we can go home." He holds the synthetic brain device up, "I already preserved your bodies and manage to cheat those ministers of this bizarre universe of everything they got. I can get you guys back, use the new tech, and then kill Jerry."

" _You can't do that!_ " Morty sounds like a moralist.

Rick sounds a little grumpy, "HEY! He's the reason why you guys are in this mess because he owes what was left of the Federation!"

" _Oh..._ " Summer says, " _Then fuck him!_ "

" _Alright, you win, Rick._ " Morty backs down.

Beth sounds a little threatening, " _Make sure you twisted him inside out in the worst way possible dad._ "

"So this is what you've been doing." a voice came from behind Rick.

Rick turns around and gets a little freaked out by Caboose. "Jesus fuck! When did you show up!?" Luckily he didn't drop the brain. "Oh yeah, that's right. You're the guy wh-who can break the fourth wall."

"I don't like breaking walls. They protect us from harm unless some moron broke it down."

"I don't have time for this. Just go back and- He just disappeared." Caboose just disappeared right in front of Rick. "Jesus, how did he do that? I-I-I know that he can break the fourth wall but what the fuck."

"There he is!" Ruby shouted as he leads the gang and Rick notices.

"Shit!" Rick presses the hologram on his eye and a whole bunch of holograms of Ricks started to show up as the real Rick manage to sneak past.

"Oh for the love of-" Nora smacks her forehead right before shooting electricity with her hammer at the holograms to make them disappear.

Rick runs down the hall as a tornado of red, white, black and yellow rose petals started coming right at him. He pulls out a remote and hits a button that causes a trap door to open as he falls down. The tornado known as Team RWBY stops as all four of them stand at each direction of the trap door.

"Nuts!" Ruby shouted.

Tex shows up, "Then come on! After him!"

Carolina radios Epsilon, "Church, where is he?!"

" _Hang on! There is 700 years worth of data and encryptions on this thing!_ "

Rick slides down his trap door shoot until he comes across some area where there are chickens with Morty's head saying 'bawk' in Morty's voice. He continues to run until he gets pass the door. His pursuers continue the chase.

Jaune looks around and is a little freaked out, "What the fuck?"

Winter Season continues to run, "We'll ask questions later!"

Rick then continues down the hall and tries to close a few blast doors but are completely faulty. He continues to run until he made it to some sort of room that says 'Emergency Office'. Which is what the signs says. He enters with the group finally catching up with him. However, something started to cut its way through the hallway walls. They stop as the blade tries to breach.

"What is that?" Tucker asks.

Sarge loads his shotgun, "A new enemy to fight!"

"Already?" Taiyang asks. "Because I don't think we are ready."

Pyrrha prepares her rifle, "Best to take it out before it takes us out."

As the blade pierce through and cut a hole. The wall comes down and reveals a Promethean Knight screaming down at them.

Sarge orders, "OPEN FIRE!"

Everyone armed with range weapons shot at the Promethean Knight. The Promethean Knight went down like a bitch.

"The fuck was that?!" Qrow asks.

Tucker takes a closer look on what the hell is going on outside and says, "Son of a bitch."

Everyone takes a look outside and see all the carnage that is happening. Whatever it is left of the tek soldiers are trying to cover their retreat as both the Prometheans and Salem's army try to fight for dominance. Bullets, plasma, lasers, rockets, fireballs and arrows being shot at as the Promethean Knights, Watchers, and Crawlers litter the place with some even armed with heavy ordinance. Salem's makeshift army tries to overpower the techno-invaders but they just keep on spawning. The place is completely being destroyed by the two warring factions and one cowardly one.

Caboose points at the right, "Is that the witch town lady right there?"

Everyone looks at where Caboose is pointing at and see Salem tearing shit up. She made a giant, flaming, phoenix-like thing that destroyed another wave of rockets crashing down. She then uses her power to completely crush up to 30 Promethean Knights and 10 Watchers with some telekinetic power as they are covered in purple auras as they start to become destroyed and twisted.

"We need to move, NOW!" Raven says as everyone gets to the door.

Epsilon then appears at the front of the door, "Sorry, took longer than expected. There is a lot of shit in here."

"Just open the door." Raven ordered.

Cinder whispers to Emerald and Mercury, "Is it me or does that woman at the battle look familiar?"

Emerald whispers back, "I think I do remember her because she gives shivers down my spine."

"Same here." Mercury whispers.

The door opens to reveal a similar office from before.

"Deja vu." Adam says as he sheath his sword and looks around.

"Man." Tucker looks around, "Am I the only one getting a repeat vibe?"

Caboose says, "I know. This is like memory lane but less confusing."

Lopez looks at Caboose, "How is this less confusing?"

"Well, where is he?" Ren says as he looks around.

Then a big screen lit up to show Rick in his craft, " _Sorry losers!_ *gives middle finger with left hand* _I'm off this rock for good! Hope you enjoy your new hellmates!_ " He does a boastful laugh as he takes off into space. " _Good luck in November 2019! Because season 4 is coming out! WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB!_ " And shows the craft going into space.

"The fuck?" Lopez says with a bit of confusion.

A barrage of orange laser blasts are being fired at the group from a bunch of Promethean Crawlers. Everyone takes cover.

"Shut the door!" Amber shouts.

"On it!" Epsilon close the doors and at least seven blast doors in order to keep them out. Everyone prepares but Epsilon says, "Bad news is that I cannot access his hangar and the only craft is gone."

Everyone can feel the dread and doom that is approaching as the Crawlers try to claw their way through.

Sarge pulls out his shotgun and cocks it, "Well...today is a good day to die."

"Permission to speak, sir?" Everyone looked at where the voice came from and it turns out to be Grif with Simmons, Team CFVY, and 10 other people armed and ready and pissed off at the people who brought them here. Grif loads up his 'Grif Shot' as he says, "Fuck that."

"How did you guys get here?" Blake asks.

"A teleporter in the office." Nyx, leader of Team NYON says to them.

Everyone in the room loads up their weapons along with making some cover from the metal desk.

Carolina looks at Epsilon as a Promethean Knight tries to cut through from the other side of the doors, "Do we have a chance?"

Epsilon says to everyone, "Well... There is a 10% chance of most of us making it out alive. Even less when getting back home to everyone else."

Wash loads up his twin SMGs, "Then let's make the most of it." He aims at the door while saying to everyone, "Hey! Whatever its worth, I'm glad I met everyone. Even if it was short."

"I have to agree." Simmons says, "Let's take these bitches down with us."

Linen looks pissed, "Let's kill these motherfuckers! I owe them some serious fucking payback!" He preps his claw weapons.

Simin loads up an ice shield thanks to some sort of water crystal as a substitute for Dust. "Yeah." he nodded, "About time."

Lysette arms her wrist arm blade weapon and gives it a frost aura, "Once this is over, I want to head back to Pandora as soon as possible. I am far behind schedule."

Brandon prepares his Magnum Opus pistol sword and aims at the door, "I'm also far behind. But payback is much more satisfying."

Lopez looks at everyone, "Make sure my parts are recycled if I get destroyed."

"Same." says Sanchez.

Donut says, "I promise no more turning you into scarecrows."

Velvet goes, "Wait, what?"

"Long story." Tucker says as he aims his rifle.

Ruby looks at everyone while aiming at the door, "Everyone, just so you know, I'm glad I met you all. But we will make it through." She takes a serious aim with her Crescent Rose with a serious look on her face. "So let's make it out alive!"

" **YEAH!** "

As the Promethean Knight is halfway cutting through the door, time stopped. Everything and everyone is frozen.

Epsilon says as he makes his sniper disappear, "No. I'm afraid not."

Sigma appears on Epsilon's left, "Everything is all set."

Delta also appears on Epsilon's right, "Are you sure about this?"

Epsilon turns to face the two, "I'm sure." he nods.

Theta appears and is sobbing, "I don't wanna die."

Epsilon pats Theta on the back, "Hey, hey. Shhh. It'll be alright. It might hurt but...it's probably for the best." The whole room starts to turn monotone as Epsilon says, "Begin recording."

"Recording."

"*deep sigh* Hey everyone. If you are getting this, then it worked. Listen, I went through the guy's data and try to figure out on how to get us home. But turns out I can't. Turns out that Rick Sanchez of dimension A-990 made sure that no one gets home. A one way trip. And this is my last stop. For real this time. As I said before, when I came into this world, I was really just a collection of somebody else's memories and help them take form and all that other stuff from my previous recording."

We cut to Takashi and his group trying to fight against the Prometheans at their island fort with Alice and Yuki being held tight by Shizuka as Takashi's group fight off against the invaders. Although everything is frozen.

Epsilon continues, "To tell the truth, it was great seeing you all again. It really was. I even am glad that I even made new memories with some new people. There is a reason why I freezed everything and about ready to teleport everyone. Rick has activated the Halo ring to wipe out all sentient life and even managed to activate all other Halo rings in order to wipe-out some of the people that abducted his family which turned into some sort of machine."

We cut to Mr. Takagi's group fending off a wave of Prometheans with every single character from every single zombie series that there is with parts of the farm getting torched to the ground with everyone using every heavy weaponry they got. Yet also frozen.

Epsilon continues, "So he was gonna murder everyone and everything in the galaxy. Even though the indexes were removed but he override it. As for everyone here and on the planet, I'm gonna teleport everyone to this one location in this universe. To start a new life since we cannot go back home."

We cut to the Halo Machinima characters continuing to fight against the Promethean Knights with heavy explosions everywhere. But like before, everything is frozen.

"I tried to override the asshole's encryptions so we can all go home, but I am unable to do so. It even shortened my life by...minutes in real world time."

We cut to everyone at the Remnant Encampment who are having fun with Team CRDL doing some sort of party act and everyone's laughing. But they are unaware of the Promethean Knights are above ground while getting destroyed by all the defenses and robots set up all over the place.

"So I have decided that in order to save everyone, I have to do ANOTHER ultimate sacrifice."

We cut back to the office room.

"But before I forget. Ruby, I know it is late but, happy birthday."

Ruby's implant started to glow red as it changed shape into some sort of black cube.

"Use this. You may need it on this new world of yours. I will not make it."

Simga started to get his body bent and contorted in many unnatural ways with him spinning and spikes protruding in and out.

"Plus I read through that guys archives and this device is sorta like being in creative mode in one of those survival video games."

Simga then fragments and disappear. Same thing that is happening to Delta.

"One last thing before I am gone for good. Carolina, you told me to 'Never say goodbye'. If you don't say goodbye then you aren't really gone, you just aren't here right now. Well, I have to say it. Because of Caboose. That Mark Temple guy from the Blues and Reds took advantage of him and nearly turn everyone against the UNSC. But I won't be gone, because you guys got Alpha so that's...something good. I think."

Delta disappears and Theta is next to get distorted.

"So...I'm not really gonna be gone in a certain way. Caboose, try to think Alpha as me since he and I are similar. Except he is more arrogant and hot headed."

Theta disappears. Epsilon's body started to flicker in and out.

"In other words...guess I have to say it. Because this is the end of the first chapter."

Epsilon then fragments and breaks into fragments with the sound of broken glass with everything faded into black.

"Goodbye."

* * *

 **The End...?**

* * *

 **AN: WHEW! Hey everyone. I know it is early and everything and things seemed a bit rushed. But I have to because my boss says that things needed to be done before the 4th of July. So it is 'all hands on deck kind' of situation because everything has to get done. Which means that I won't be able to do much on fanfiction for a long while and I will be taking a vacation the week after the 4th. But don't worry, there will be a sequel in late 2019 or early 2020. In the meantime, please enjoy my Pokemon x RWBY cross over,** **Survival on a Strange World. Also, there will be a new series that I am gonna work on when everything is set and done. Mostly reviews with some story plot like I mentioned earlier. However, that has a special surprise. Till then, I will see you guys when things are done. Happy 4th of July in advance and hope to return. Later! Bye!  
**


End file.
